Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya
by sasuke fans
Summary: Keturunan yang mengharuskannya menjadi gadis kuil, kewalahan menanggung tugasnya, si angkuh, si ceroboh, si tukang pamer dan si penggoda (para pengikut), mereka tidak akan akur jika gadis kuil ini tidak tegas pada mereka, semua patuh, kecuali si angkuh, bagaimana kehidupan gadis ini setelah memanggil empat makhluk itu? banyak kekacauan yang akan terjadi/horor yg tidak seram/ DLDR!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

Supernatural, horor yang tidak seram, humor yang mungkin tidak lucu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **!Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya ~**

 **[ Prolog ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Okey, mari kita mulai dengan pada jaman dahulu kala, meskipun terdengar kuno, ini sungguh harus di ceritakan dari jaman dulu, awalnya, di desa Konoha, sekarang sudah menjadi kota besar, sebuah keturunan yang sejak dulu memiliki tugas menjaga kuil yang ada bukit, satu-satunya kuil di kota Konoha, mereka akan di panggil untuk membantu jika terjadi sesuatu hal yang gaib dan berbau supernatural, jaman sekarang sih sudah mulai berkurang, tapi kepercayaan terhadap satu keturunan itu turun temurun di ketahui oleh warga kota Konoha, mereka sangat menghormati setiap generasi yang menjaga kuil itu, Keturunan dengan memiliki marga Haruno, sayangnya yang bertugas tinggal di kuil dan menjaganya hanya keturunan anak perempuan, keturunan lelaki tidak di wajibkan, mereka akan keluar dari kuil dan mengembangkan diri menjadi orang yang mandiri, seperti bekerja dan lainnya, sedangkan untuk anak perempuan mereka akan tinggal dan menatap di kuil, meskipun begitu, mereka juga memiliki hak untuk mendapatkan pendidikan.

Keturunan kali ini hanya memiliki anak laki-laki, Haruno Kizashi, kuil akan di jaga sementara waktu oleh nenek Haruno Chiyo, ibu dari Kizashi, jika nantinya Kizashi memiliki anak perempuan, dia harus merelakan anaknya untuk tinggal di kuil, berpisah dengan orang tuanya, awalnya Kizashi menentang hal semacam ini, cerita itu sudah sangat lama dari nenek moyang mereka, kenapa harus mempercayai hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi di jaman modern, jika kuil tidak di tinggali oleh marga Haruno, kota Konoha akan mendapat sial, dulunya keturunan sebelum nenek Chiyo melakukan hal itu, meninggalkan kuil dan memilih hidup bersama pria yang di sukainya di desa lain. Akhirnya terjadi banjir besar dan kebakaran di mana-mana, ini sungguh sulit di percaya. Warga marah besar dan menuntut untuk marga Haruno menjalankan tugas mereka sebagaimana mestinya. Wanita itu di bawa paksa dari desa yang di tinggali suaminya dan di bawa kembali ke kuil, semuanya memang terdengar konyol dan seakan-akan marga Haruno sudah memiliki takdir, bahkan sebelum mereka lahir. Bersyukur dengan nenek Chiyo yang memiliki suami pengertian, dia rela tinggal bersama nenek Chiyo di kuil hingga ajal menjemputnya lebih dulu.

Kizashi bertemu dengan Mebuki, mereka akhirnya menikah dan di karuniai seorang anak perempuan, Kizashi sudah menceritakan keadaan keluarganya, Mebuki menerima baik hal itu, selama anak mereka aman-aman saja dan nantinya bisa di kunjungi kapan pun mereka mau. Haruno Sakura, nama anak mereka, sejak kecil dia sudah harus berpisah dari orang tuanya dan tinggal bersama nenek Chiyo di kuil, Sakura akan di ajari untuk mempersiapkan dirinya menjadi seorang gadis penjaga kuil. Setiap keturunan marga Haruno memiliki keahlian yang khusus pada diri mereka, semacam bisa melihat makhluk halus dan berinteraksi dengan mereka.

Haruno Sakura, gadis kecil, sekarang umurnya sudah 4 tahun, jika sudah berada pada umur 16 tahun. Nenek Chiyo akan pergi dari kuil, tandanya masa jabatan nenek Chiyo sudah berakhir dan harus di turunkan pada Sakura.

"Nenek, Kenapa kita harus menjaga kuil?" Ucap Sakura, mengamati kupu-kupu yang hinggap pada bunga di halaman, neneknya sedang menjemur pakaian.

"Ini sudah menjadi tugas kita dari generasi ke generasi berikutnya." Ucap nenek Chiyo. Menjemur satu persatu pakaian.

"Apa aku boleh keluar?" Tanya Sakura, gadis kecil ini mulai bosan dengan hanya berada di kuil, tidak ada yang bisa menemaninya bermain, kecuali para makhluk yang mendiami di sekitar area kuil.

"Kau akan keluar saat masa sekolahmu." Ucap nenek Chiyo, berhenti menjemur dan menatap cucu kesayangannya itu, berpikir jika awalnya memang sangat berat untuk Sakura, namun dia harus segera menyesuaikan diri.

"Uhm... baiklah." Ucap Sakura, meskipun di usianya dia belum memahami arti penting menjaga kuil, dia berusaha untuk mendengar setiap ucapan neneknya. "Kapan ayah dan ibu akan datang?" Ucap Sakura, menoleh ke arah neneknya dia sedikit merindukan kedua orang tuanya, mereka akan datang berkunjung dan membawa beberapa mainan untuk Sakura.

"Jika mereka tidak sibuk lagi, mereka akan datang berkunjung." Ucap nenek Chiyo dan tersenyum.

Ya, setiap hari akan selalu sama, bangun di pagi hari, membersihkan kuil, membantu nenek untuk beres-beres, melatih diri untuk menjaga keamanan jika ada warga yang meminta tolong, di area kuil ini ada dua bangunan, bangunan yang berukuran sedang untuk tempat berdoa setiap warga yang datang ke kuil ini, satu lagi bangunan yang cukup besar, di sana tempat Sakura tinggal, terlalu besar untuk hanya di tinggal oleh dua orang, dan lagi, jika nenek Chiyo pergi Sakura yang akan tinggal sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

Beranjak memasuki sekolah dasar, awalnya semua baik-baik saja, Sakura merasa sangat senang, memiliki banyak teman dan bukan teman yang seperti di kuil, dia bisa bermain dan tertawa bersama. Semenjak seorang teman Sakura melihat dia berbicara dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa di lihat, para anak-anak mulai menyebarkan kejadian itu dan menganggap Sakura aneh.

Masa-masa sekolah dasar yang di lalui Sakura dengan sangat hampa, teman-temannya menjauh, mereka tidak ingin bermain dengan Sakura, para orang tua sudah menasehati anak mereka, jika Sakura adalah anak spesial dan harus di hormati, tapi tidak semuanya beranggapan seperti itu, ada pun yang berpikiran jika anak gadis kuil itu seperti sebuah kutukan, yang jika mereka tidak ada, mereka membawa bencana. Semua hal yang terjadi di sekolah Sakura ceritakan pada neneknya, nenek Chiyo hanya bisa membuatnya bersabar, ini adalah tugas keturunan mereka yang sungguh tak adil, kenapa hanya para marga Haruno yang memiliki tugas seperti ini? Bagaimana dengan marga yang lain. Mau di ubah bagaimana pun, ini sudah takdir, garis takdir yang tidak bisa mengubah apapun.

SD dan SMP sudah di lalui Sakura, akhirnya dia akan di tinggalkan nenek Chiyo, tinggal di sendiri bangunan kuil yang besar, sendirian tanpa ada manusia yang menemaninya, setiap ejekan dari teman-temannya dulu, sekarang membuatnya kebal, dia sudah bisa menerima keadaannya dan dirinya sebagai gadis penjaga kuil, sedikit berhati-hati, dia tidak akan berinteraksi dengan makhluk halus jika berada di luar kuil. Dia harus mempelajari banyak hal dengan sikap dan tanggapan warga kota, dia harus membaur dengan keadaan sekarang yang bukan jaman kuno, ini kota modern.

"Jaga dirimu, jika terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk, hubungi nenek atau orang tuamu." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Baik nek." Ucap Sakura.

Mengantar neneknya masuk ke dalam taksi, nenek Chiyo akan tinggal di rumah keluarga suaminya, rumah itu sudah lama tidak di tinggali dan dalam surat warisan, suaminya meninggalkan seluruh tabungan dan rumah untuk nenek Chiyo.

Menghela napas, gadis ini harus kuat untuk menghadapi apapun sendirian, dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

DEMI APA! AUTHOR INI KERJANYA BIKIN FIC BARU MULU T_T dan sekarang menjadi 4 fic tbc *mengela napas*

haa...~ updatenya kapan-kapan saja yaa.

yoo, yang suka fic berbau supernatural dan horor tapi tidak seram, heheheh, silahkan nge-review kalau mau tahu lanjutannya XD

.

.

Sasuke fans.


	2. Memanggil Iblis

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka yang di karang-karang author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun, sedikit menggabungkan iblis dan miko (gadis kuilt), tidak ada unsur buruk apapun dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya sekedar cerita bergender supernatural-humor, berharap ini akan lucu, jika tidak lucu maka author kembali gagal membuat cerita humor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **!Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya ~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **[ Memanggil iblis ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas 1 SMA, kehidupan sekolah yang biasa saja, Sakura menjalaninya dengan santai, dia harus berusaha membaur, sekolah baru dan teman-teman baru, Sakura sengaja bersekolah di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kuil, ini akan memudahkannya, dia tidak boleh terlalu jauh dari kuil.

"Apa kalian pernah mendengar, jika di lantai tiga di ruang laboratorium, saat jam pulang sekolah, ada seorang murid yang ke sana dan bertemu dengan..."

"Hantu! Hantu!"

Seketika seluruh murid perempuan yang tengah bercerita terkejut dengan suara para murid laki-laki yang sengaja berteriak hantu. Mereka tertawa mendengar cerita konyol para murid perempuan.

"Hahaha, tidak ada yang namanya hantu." Ejek mereka.

"Ka-kalau kalian berani, coba saja ke ruang Lab saat sore hari!" Tantang murid-murid perempuan.

Sakura yang memilih tenang duduk di bangkunya menatap teman-teman kelasnya membicarakan soal hantu. Akhir-akhir ini sekolahnya heboh dengan cerita hantu, ada seorang murid yang melihatnya dan hantu itu mendorongnya hingga terjatuh, itulah cerita yang beredar.

 _Tapi memang benar'kan jika ada hantu di sekolah, mereka selalu menampakkan diri tapi tidak pernah menyerang siapapun, bahkan yang berada di sudut papan tulis tenang-tenang saja._

Sakura melirik sejenak ke arah sisi papan tulis, di sana ada hantu seorang anak SMA yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan, hantu itu masih memiliki rasa untuk kembali ke sekolahnya, dia kadang akan muncul dan menghilang, Sakura mengabaikannya, dia tidak perlu berinteraksi dengan makhluk seperti itu di sekolahnya, tugasnya hanya jika ada makhluk halus yang berbuat ulah seperti mengganggu dan juga jika ada panggilan dari warga sekitar, Sakura bukan semacam gadis pahlawan yang akan memerankan kejahatan, ini hanya makhluk halus dan dia cuma gadis kuil dengan kemampuan supernatural.

"Lihat mereka kembali menceritakan kisah hantu, selalu saja seperti itu." Ucap Tenten, salah satu teman Sakura, duduk di bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan Sakura.

"Sudahlah, abaikan saja mereka, Sakura bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sepulang sekolah." Ucap Ino, dia juga teman Sakura.

"Maaf, sepertinya tidak bisa, aku harus segera pulang." Tolak Sakura.

"Kau harus melihat situasi Sakura, dia harus selalu berada di kuil." Ucap Temari.

Hanya mereka bertiga yang tidak merasa risih atau takut berada di sekitar Sakura, menganggap tidak ada bedanya, Sakura terlihat seperti gadis SMA biasa namun karena keturunannya, dia harus menjalani hari-harinya di kuil. Ino, Tenten, dan Temari memaklumi keadaan Sakura dan mau menerimanya sebagai teman.

"Sayang sekali, kapan-kapan kau harus bisa berjalan-jalan juga." Ucap Ino.

"Uhm, tentu, semoga aku bisa melakukannya." Ucap Sakura, kuil tidak ada yang jaga dan membuatnya tidak bisa pergi jauh.

"Maka kau harus lebih bersyukur tidak terlahir dalam marga Haruno." Tegur Temari pada Ino.

"Hehehe, iya maaf, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa Sakura." Ucap Ino.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak masalah." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum, ya dia merasa jauh lebih, masih ada beberapa orang yang mau berteman dengannya meskipun mengetahui keadaannya sebagai gadis kuil atau yang sering di sebut Miko.

Pelajaran di mulai dan kelas menjadi tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura memilih tinggal di sekolah, sengaja berdiam diri di toilet hingga sekolah menjadi sepi. Sekarang sudah jam 6 sore dan keadaan mulai gelap, gadis ini berjalan keluar toilet dan menaiki tangga ke lantai 3, memperhatikan beberapa koridor, semuanya aman-aman saja.

" _Dia sungguh mengganggu, bisakah kau mengusirnya?"_

Hantu yang berdiam diri di koridor mendatangi Sakura, gadis ini memiliki aura tersendiri bagi para hantu dan para hantu mengetahuinya. Sakura menatap hantu di koridor itu, mereka terlihat tidak tenang berdiam diri di sekolah. Hanya ada anggukan pelan dari Sakura, gadis itu kembali berjalan menyusuri sepanjang koridor. Berhenti pada pintu Lab, menggesernya dan melihat tempat sekitar, keadaan mulai gelap, mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakannya, ruangan Lab terlihat kosong, hanya ada alat-alat Lab yang tertata rapi.

" _Pengganggu!"_

Sakura cukup terkejut dengan alat peraga manusia atau torso manusia yang bergerak ke arahnya, mendorongnya dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Keluar! Kau hanya jadi pengganggu di sini!" Bentak Sakura, dia harus segera memusnahkan hantu itu dan mensucikan Lab.

" _Pengganggu!"_

Lagi-lagi dia menyerang Sakura, hanya ada satu ucapan yang keluar dari hantu itu 'Pengganggu', Sakura bukan tipe gadis yang bisa bisa berkelahi, dia berusaha menghindar dan berlari di sepanjang koridor.

 _Tidak bisa? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melawannya._

Sakura masih berlari hingga satu kakinya di tarik, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

" _Pengganggu!"_

"Diam! Kau itu yang pengganggu!" Teriak Sakura. Melempar sesuatu ke arah hantu yang merasuki torso manusia itu, semacam air, air suci yang berasal dari kuil. Hantu itu bertekuk lutut dan menahan wajahnya, seakan panas setelah mengenai air itu.

Sakura mencoba berdiri meskipun kakinya sedikit sakit ada luka lebam di sana, membacakan beberapa mantra dan sekeliling hantu itu menjadi terang dan sangat terang, hingga dia tertelan oleh cahaya itu, perlahan meredup dan gelap.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang." Ucap Sakura.

Hantu itu menghilang dan torso manusia itu jatuh ke lantai, Sakura bisa bernapas lega, dia bisa mengatasi untuk saat ini.

"Tolong kembalikan torso manusia ini ke tempat semula." Ucap Sakura.

Para hantu baik yang mendiami sekolah akhirnya menjadi tenang, hantu jahat itu sudah di hilangkan, Sakura mungkin akan meminta ijin pada sekolah sebelum mensucikan lab, para hantu mulai mengangkat torso manusia itu, sesuai permintaan Sakura, mereka akan mengembalikannya seperti semula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oooo**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbaring di lantai yang berbahan kayu, salah satu ruangan yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman, pada dindingnya bisa bergeser, Sakura bisa melihat keluar taman, bunga-bunga sudah mulai mekar, Sakura dan nenek Chiyo yang menanamnya dulu, memegang kakinya yang sedikit terkilir, bekas dari genggaman hantu jahat yang sudah di lenyapkannya, Sakura sudah meminta kepada kepala sekolah untuk mensucikan sekolah, kepala sekolah menerima baik permintaan Sakura, beliau masih sangat mempercayai akan hal semacam itu, cerita hantu juga sudah sampai pada telinganya, saat sekolah sepi, Sakura memulai pekerjaannya, mensucikan sekolah setelahnya dia pulang dan hari ini dia meminta ijin untuk tidak masuk, kakinya bertambah sakit.

 _Kemarin kakiku, berikutnya bisa saja aku tidak akan selamat._

Menghela napas, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa berkelahi apalagi jika melawan hantu-hantu yang bahkan bisa menyerang siapa pun, biasanya hantu yang di lawan sangat penurut, mereka hanya ingin meminta sesuatu yang belum sempat atau yang belum mereka lakukan semasa hidupnya, seiring berjalannya waktu, hantu-hantu semakin menyusahkan. Beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring, sedikit berjalan pincang, membuka lemari buku, di sana hanya ada buku-buku berisi mantra, penjelasan generasi Haruno dan ada sebuah buku terlarang.

 **Memanggil iblis.**

Sakura mulai membuka buku yang sudah cukup tua itu. Kembali kita akan menceritakan, pada jaman dahulu kala, beberapa Miko tidak memiliki kekuatan fisik untuk melawan para hantu, dulunya hantu sangat kuat dan bahkan membunuh manusia. Seorang Miko bisa memanggil atau di sebut summon seorang iblis, para iblis itu akan membuat kontrak dan membantu para Miko, beberapa para tetua adat di marga Haruno ada yang kurang setuju dengan Miko menggunakan iblis, sama halnya dengan mereka mengabaikan tugas mereka sebagai gadis suci, namun memanggil iblis yang sebagai perumpamaan, katanya yang muncul pun bukan seorang iblis, melainkan jelmaan dewa penolong atau pun seorang siluman, ah, yang mana saja, entah itu mereka iblis atau bukan, Sakura sudah selesai membacanya, pada bagian lembaran terakhir ada tata cara memanggil mereka.

Hari sudah malam dan sangat pas untuk melakukan ritual. Gadis itu mulai menggambar sebuah lingkaran plus tulisan-tulisan mantra di lantai kayu rumahnya, membacakan sebuah mantra dan meneteskan darah dari ujung jarinya pada tengah gambar itu, setelahnya cahaya terang muncul, memanggil seorang iblis membutuhkan tenaga dari Miko sendiri, Sakura kewalahan dan mulai menjatuhkan dirinya, seakan energinya terserap pada lingkaran itu, matanya terlihat sayup dan akan tertutup, sebelum dia benar-benar hilang kesadaran, seekor serigala seukuran manusia dengan bulu lebat berwarna hitam muncul dari dalam gambar lingkaran, melihat ke arah Sakura dan akhirnya gadis itu pingsan.

Pemanggilan selesai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka matanya perlahan, suasana masih seperti ruang tengah di dalam rumahnya, Sakura melirik ke arah lain dan betapa terkejutnya saat mendapati seorang pria berpakaian hakama (yukata untuk laki-laki-silahkan cari di om google) berwarna abu-abu, duduk tidak jauh darinya dan membelakangi Sakura.

"Si-siapa?" Ucap Sakura, bangun dan mundur perlahan.

"Ha? Apa kau lupa kejadian semalam?" Ucap pria itu, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

Sakura menatap dirinya, tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi padanya, pikirannya entah kemana, dia harus menjaga diri, ada pria asing berada di dalam rumahnya dan Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang tinggal sendirian.

"Keluar! Kau tidak pantas berada di bangunan kuil ini." Ucap Sakura.

Pria itu menatap tajam Sakura dan seakan-akan ingin memakannya, Sakura benar-benar lupa apa yang sudah di lakukannya kemarin, memanggil seorang iblis dan sekarang dia tengah berwujud manusia. Memegang kakinya dan luka lebam itu hilang bahkan tidak terasa sakit.

 _Hilang? Ba-bagaimana ini? dan siapa dia? Seorang pria tidak boleh seenaknya masuk ke dalam bangunan kuil, meskipun bangunan ini hanya sebagai tempat tinggal._

"Bodoh, apa kau benar-benar lupa apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Ucap pria itu, mengucapkan hal yang sama, dia semakin kesal di buatnya. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, dia lupa. "Kau yang memanggilku kemarin." Ucapnya, memicingkan mata ke arah Sakura.

Mata gadis ini melebar dan akhirnya dia mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, sosok serigala yang di lihatnya adalah pria ini. Saat ritual pemanggilan, Miko mana pun tidak akan tahu jika makhluk apa saja yang akan muncul.

"Sasuke, aku jelmaan serigala dengan kedudukan iblis elit yang tertinggi, kau sudah mengikat kontrak denganku." Ucap pria itu, tatapan meremehkan di layangkan ke arah Sakura, dia sungguh memiliki kasta tersendiri dan tidak ingin di anggap makhluk rendahan.

"Oh, ternyata aku bisa memanggil iblis, ini sungguh hal yang luar biasa." Ucap Sakura, dia senang bahkan sampai jingkrak-jingkrak, tidak memperdulikan tatapan Sasuke yang menatap malas ke arahnya. Dia sukses memanggil makhluk itu.

"Dengar, meskipun kau tuanku, jangan harap aku memanggilmu 'tuan'." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan tajam seperti biasanya. Sakura terdiam, menatap dari atas hingga bawah, dia terlihat seperti pria sombong dengan rambut yang mencuat kebelakang.

"Terserahlah, intinya, kau harus membatuku dan juga terima kasih sudah menyembuhkan lukaku." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa sedikit senang, iblis pertamanya sungguh baik.

"Apa? aku tidak akan membantumu dan lagi pula aku benci melihat sesuatu seperti luka." Ucap Sasuke. Masih dengan tatapan meremehkannya, menganggap Sakura gadis rendahan meskipun dia cukup salut dengan Sakura yang kuat untuk memanggil dirinya.

Terlepas dari masa perkenalan, Sakura sungguh ingin dia mendapat bantuan besar, nyatanya, gadis ini benar-benar kesal di buatnya, seorang warga melapor jika di salah satu lorong yang sering di lewati orang sepulang kerja malam, sesosok bayangan hitam mengganggu mereka bahkan ada yang di buat tidak sadarkan diri hingga pagi.

Mau memerintah sampai berteriak pada Sasuke pun, pria serigala itu tidak mau membantu Sakura, dia hanya menatap Sakura dari atap rumah salah satu warga, melipat kedua tangannya ke dada dan menatap malas, bersyukur gadis ini kembali selamat meskipun ada luka gores pada wajahnya.

"Kau! Seharus kau membantuku! Aku memanggilmu untuk hal itu!" Ucap Sakura, kesabarannya sudah pada batasnya.

"Aku tidak akan membantumu, lihat kau bahkan masih selamat dan berhasil melenyapkan makhluk rendahan itu sendirian." Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan angkuhnya.

"Arrggtt...! Menyebalkan!" Teriak Sakura.

Memilih untuk pulang, besok pagi dia harus sekolah, meladeni iblis panggilan yang amat sangat sombong tidak ada gunanya. Keadaannya cukup lelah, melangkahkan kakinya, Sakura hilang keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh ke aspal, Sasuke menahannya, dia tidak membiarkan gadis itu terjatuh.

"Cih, merepotkan." Ucap pria ini, dia bisa dengan mudah melayang dan membawa gadis ini kembali ke kuil.

Setibanya di kuil, menempatkan Sakura perlahan di kasurnya, dia tertidur dengan keadaan yang sedikit kotor, berkeliaran melawan hantu jahat dan kadang terjatuh ke aspal, mata onyx itu menatap luka gores yang cukup mencolok di wajahnya, hal itu membuatnya cukup tidak senang, memang benar jika dia benci membantu Sakura, tapi dia tidak tega untuk melihat ada luka di tubuh gadis ini, tangan kekar itu perlahan memegang lembut pipi Sakura, perlahan-lahan luka gores itu menutup dengan sendirinya dan bekasnya pun hilang.

"Selamat tidur, tuanku yang payah." Ucapnya dan sebuah senyum di wajah pria serigala ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berikutnya, Sakura bersiap untuk ke sekolah, sempat menatap dirinya di cermin, saat itu dia yakin jika wajahnya terkena cakaran dan tergores cukup panjang, tapi sama sekali tidak ada bekas di sana, menghela napas, dia harus bergegas ke sekolah.

"Aku berangkat dulu dan tolong jaga kuil." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke yang terlihat ogah-ogahan di perintah.

"Cih, memangnya siapa kau, berani memerintah makhluk iblis tertinggi sepertiku." Ucap Sasuke, lagi-lagi wajah yang terlihat angkuh.

"Diamlah dan jaga rumah baik-baik." Ucap Sakura, memaksa senyumnya, dalam hati dia sungguh ingin memukul-mukul iblis yang tidak tahu diri itu. "Aku sudah membuatkan makanan, makanlah." Ucap Sakura.

Menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup, Sasuke berjalan ke arah ruang makan, dia sudah sangat lapar, dari kemarin Sakura terlihat marah dan tidak memberinya makan, dia harus bisa menahan diri dengan memburu di sekitar daerah kuil. Menatap meja makan yang tersedia beberapa lauk, menatap mangkok yang terisi nasi dan sumpit.

"Bagaimana menggunakan benda seperti ini?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak pernah menggunakan peralatan makan, "Sial! Dunia manusia penuh benda merepotkan." Ucapnya, meskipun seorang yang elit di bangsanya, tidak ada namanya tata krama untuk makan di meja saat menjadi manusia, makhluk seperti dia hanya akan makan menggunakan tangan. "Ini jauh lebih baik." Ucapnya, melahap semua makanan yang tersaji.

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan sekolah jauh lebih baik dari pada saat berada di rumah, Sakura tidak abis pikir dengan makhluk yang sudah di panggilnya.

"Bagaimana bisa membuat peliharaan tunduk?" Ucap Sakura dan menghela napas, membaringkan kepalanya di meja dan menata ke arah kelas yang cukup ramai. keadaan sekolahnya sudah kembali aman dan tidak ada lagi gosip tentang hantu yang mengganggu.

"Ha? Apa? peliharaan, kau memelihara hewan?" Ucap Tenten.

"Apa serigala termasuk peliharaan?" Ucap Sakura santai dan malah membuat ketiga temannya itu terkejut. Dalam pikirkan mereka mungkin seekor anjing atau kucing atau kelinci atau marmut atau hewan-hewan yang wajar untuk di perlihara, bagaimana dengan serigala? itu bukan hal yang masuk akal.

"Sakura, apa tidak ada hewan lain selain serigala? Dia itu termasuk hewan liar yang akan memangsa manusia." Ucap Ino, berpikiran jika semua hewan liar itu akan menyakiti manusia.

 _Ha? Memangsa manusia? Rasanya aku ingin tertawa, melihat wajah angkuhnya saja aku ingin menonjokknya dengan keras._

"Yaa, kebetulan dia sangat jinak dan sering ke kuil, jadi aku memeliharanya, sekaligus bisa menjadi penjaga kuil." Bohong Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa seekor serigala masuk ke daerah Konoha?" Ucap Ino.

"A-aku tidak tahu, dia tiba-tiba saja datang." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika serigala itu adalah hewan panggilan.

"Kuil berada di dekat bukit dan jauh di belakang bukit masih ada hutan, mungkin saja dia dari sana." Jelas Tenten.

"Ya, mu-mungkin saja." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak punya alasan lain lagi.

"Apa benar dia jinak?" Ucap Temari, tidak yakin dengan ucapan Sakura, gadis itu mengangguk cepat, Sasuke jinak tapi tidak akan pernah menerima perintahnya.

"Uhm.. serigala yaa, jika dia memiliki perilaku seperti anjing, mungkin kau bisa melatihnya seperti anjing, carilah di internet cara membuat anjing menjadi penurut." Saran Tenten.

"Baiklah akan aku coba." Ucap Sakura pasrah, apa melatih iblis serigala akan sama halnya dengan melatih anjing biasa. Kembali menghela napas dia akan mencobanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura sudah mencari tata cara melatih anjing yang baik dan sekarang dia harus mencobanya pada Sasuke agar serigala yang amat sangat sombong itu mau mendengar perintahnya. Kali ini Sasuke dalam wujud manusia, membuat Sakura kesulitan melatihnya.

"Sasuke, kembali pada wujud aslimu." Perintah Sakura.

"Apa? malas." Ucap Sasuke dan malah berbaring di teras ruang tengah, tempat Sakura biasanya berbaring, dia hanya ingin bersantai tidak mau melakukan apapun, hidup di dunia manusia cukup membuatnya tenang. Di dunianya, dia harus selalu bertarung demi tempat dan kedudukan, lama-kelamaan dia merasa muak sendiri.

"Uhk, kau itu peliharaanku, seharusnya kau tunduk padaku!" Ucap Sakura, dia mulai kesal.

"Aku bukan peliharaanmu, ingat itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jika kau tidak mendengar perintahku, kau tidak akan mendapat makanan!" Bentak Sakura.

Point pertama untuk melatih anjing, memberi sebuah sugesti, jika ingin mendapat makanan, anjing itu harus di buat melakukan sesuatu dan bisa mendapat makanannya.

"Aku bisa berburu." Sasuke mematahkan ucapan Sakura.

Gadis itu berjongkok di sudut taman dan seakan ada aura suram di sekelilingnya, melatih serigala jauh lebih sulit dari pada seekor anjing.

"Eh, Kau ingin jalan-jalan?" Ucap Sakura, dia belum pantang menyerah.

Point kedua, mengajak anjing jalan-jalan, dia akan senang dan kadang menurut pada majikannya.

"Kau ingin membawa serigala berjalan-jalan? Apa yang akan di katakan orang-orang nanti, gadis aneh, meskipun aku iblis jangan pikir aku bodoh, aku sudah mengamati duniamu ini, tidak ada hewan jenis serigala di ajak jalan-jalan ke taman, lagi pula, mereka akan kabur setelah melihatku." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

 _Aah...~ Berakhir sudah, dia memang sulit untuk di latih dan di buat menjadi penurut. Bodoh Sakura! Apa yang sudah kau pangggil! Ahk! Ini sungguh menyebalkan, ya sudah, terserahlah! Aku akan memanggil iblis lain yang lebih berguna, semoga tidak muncul seperti dia!_

Memilih meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura sudah menyerah, tidak ada cara lain lagi untuk membuatnya jadi penurut. Sasuke yang merasa keadaan kembali tenang menoleh ke arah taman, Sakura sudah tidak ada, dia benar-benar menyerah untuk sekedar membuat Sasuke tunduk.

 _Dasar payah._

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari tiba, Sakura sungguh-sungguh akan memanggil iblis lain, dia berhati-hati agar tidak muncul lagi bangsa seperti Sasuke, angkuh, sombong, dan tidak berguna.

"Kau mau memanggil lagi?" Ucap Sasuke, memperhatikan tuannya itu mulai menggambar lingkaran summon.

"Pergilah, ini bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak akan meladeni Sasuke.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu." Ucap Sasuke dan pergi, tapi dia tidak pergi jauh, menunggu di sisi pintu, melihat Sakura selesai memanggil, seperti biasa gadis itu memang tidak sanggup untuk menahan diri memanggil iblis, dia kembali pingsan, seekor rubah berekor 9 muncul pada gambar lingkaran Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka matanya dengan cepat, lagi, dia kembali seperti awal, tidak sadarkan diri setelah memanggil iblis.

 _Aku benar-benar payah, lagi-lagi pingsan, eh? Dimana iblis yang ku panggil._

"Tu-tuan! Kau sudah sadar!" Ucap pria yang terlihat bersemangat, wujud manusianya, rambut kuning blonde, warna mata sebiru langit dan ada bekas garis-garis pada pipi kiri dan kanannya. Sakura menatapnya sejenak, setidaknya dia tidak terlihat seperti Sasuke, wajahnya sangat ceria. "Naruto, jelmaan rubah berekor 9, aku iblis lagendaris di duniaku, mohon bimbingannya tuan." Ucap Naruto dan menundukkan kepala di hadapan Sakura yang masih duduk di kasurnya.

 _Dia jauh lebih penurut, apa ini pertanda dia akan jauh lebih berguna? Syukurlah, aku tidak membutuhkan Sasuke! Tapi aku tidak tahu cara membatalkan kontrak? Kau sungguh bodoh Sakura!_

"Tuan, kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Naruto, melihat tuannya terdiam dan hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"I-iya, heheheh aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura. Melirik ke arah jam, dia harus bergegas ke sekolah.

Selesai bersiap dan bergegas pergi.

"Tolong jaga rumah dan sarapan sudah tersedia, kalian harus menjadi teman yang baik yaa." Ucap Sakura dan pintu keluar sudah tertutup.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berhadapan, menatap satu sama lain, tidak ada rasa ingin mengakrabkan diri.

"Dasar rubah bodoh." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-apa! siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, dasar serigala tidak berguna!" Balas Naruto.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan pada tuanmu sendiri jika kau sudah menghancurkan ruangannya gara-gara ekor 9 bodohmu itu." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto kembali mengingat saat dia di panggil ke dunia manusia, tubuhnya sedikit sulit beradaptasi dan membuatnya mengamuk, 9 ekor itu terkibas kesana-kemari, tembok Sakura yang hanya terbuat dari kayu hancur. Sasuke mengangkat gadis itu dari sana agar aman dan tidak tertimpah dinding yang runtuh, menidurkannya di kamar gadis itu dan kembali ke ruangan di mana rubah itu tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, mencoba menenangkan rubah yang mengamuk itu dan pada akhirnya Naruto jadi pingsan, dia baru akan sadar setelah sejam.

"I-itu tidak sengaja." Ucap Naruto dan wajahnya sudah merona dan sangat malu, dia lepas kendali semalam.

"Kau harus memperbaikinya segera, jika dia pulang dan melihat keadaan ruangannya itu, kau akan di siksanya." Ucap Sasuke, memberi sebuah ancaman yang tidak benar, Sakura bahkan tidak pernah menyiksa Sasuke, lebih tepatnya tidak tahu cara menyiksa hewan panggilan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sudah bersemangat hari ini, seorang kontraktor mengatakan jika alat-alatnya selalu saja rusak padahal masih baru, ternyata ada hantu yang sengaja merusaknya, dia tidak senang adanya pembangunan di daerah yang dulunya tempat tinggalnya. Berpikir jika dia akan santai dan menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan tugasnya, tapi...

"Hey, itu bahaya! Jangan mengejarku!" Teriak Naruto, dia bahkan tidak bisa melawan hantu itu, berlari dengan di kejar alat berat, untung saja sudah sangat malam di daerah situ sepi.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya, Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Naruto tidak bisa apa-apa, merubah wujudnya aslinya dia malah menghancurkan beberapa bangunan yang masih setengah di kerjakan.

"Naruto! berhenti!" Teriak Sakura, cukup sudah, dia tidak bisa tinggal diam, mengambil alih keadaan dan membiarkan Naruto duduk diam, yang satu tidak berguna yang satu sangat-sangat ceroboh.

Kembali Sakura bisa menangani semuanya, hantu itu tidak bisa bergerak dengan kertas mantra yang sengaja di tempel pada alat berat. Gadis itu jadi bisa membacakan mantra pemusnahan. Energinya terkuras dan membuatnya bertekuk lutut pada tanah kering, baju yang di kenakannya, baju khas Miko, yukata pendek berwarna putih dan celana hakama berwarna merah, cukup kotor.

"Kau itu hanya peliharaan, bersikaplah seperti peliharaan, apa kau tega melihatnya seperti itu?" Ucap Naruto, mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia dan menatap Sasuke, tatapan yang cukup kesal, dia sungguh ingin membantu Sakura, namun yang di perbuatnya hanya menambah masalah, jika dia berada di posisi Sasuke yang jauh lebih mudah mengalahkan hantu rendahan itu, Naruto akan langsung membantu Sakura.

"Aku bukan peliharaan." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Ah, percuma berbicara padamu." Ucap Naruto, bergegas turun dari pohon dan menghampiri Sakura, membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Aku akan membantumu tuan." Ucap Naruto, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Tambah Naruto, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Tidak masalah, mungkin kau hanya perlu latihan lebih banyak." Ucap Sakura, dia seperti memaklumi keadaan Naruto, tapi tetap saja, gadis ini merasa sangat kecewa, Miko sebelumnya memanggil iblis dengan mudah, mereka bahkan membantu Miko itu tanpa ada yang memiliki kelemahan, Sakura merasa dia belum siap untuk memanggil iblis. Hasilnya tidak ada yang beres.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu, Sakura memilih menenangkan diri, dia akan memantapkan hati dan pikirannya agar bisa memanggil seorang iblis yang benar-benar bisa membantunya. Naruto iblis yang penurut, dia melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah kecuali Sasuke yang masih tidak ingin di beri perintah.

 _Yang satunya terlihat sangat kuat, tapi tidak bisa di beri perintah, yang satunya lagi penurut tapi tidak bisa di andalkan, dia selalu ceroboh, hmmpp..~ apa aku belum menjadi seorang Miko sejati. Apa aku tanya saja pada nenek, tapi... apa dia setuju jika aku memanggil iblis untuk membantu? Rasanya jadi serba salah. Bagaimana jika aku memanggilnya sekarang, tidak perlu menunggu malam._

Sakura bergegas menggambar kembali lingkaran pemanggilan di ruangan untuk menenangkan diri, dia harus bisa memanggil iblis dengan benar, dia tidak akan cereboh lagi, menuliskan beberapa mantra dan menambahkan mantra lain, berharap jika dia tidak salah tulis, meneteskan dua kali tetesan darah miliknya.

 _Ah.. tidak, lagi-lagi kesadaranku. Aku..aku..._

Sakura kembali pingsan, dia sungguh tidak kuat saat memanggil dalam keadaan tetap sadar.

Di ruangan lain, Naruto tengah mengangkat jemuran, Sasuke memilih berbaring seperti biasanya, tiba-tiba Sasuke bergegas bangun, mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan merasakan kehadiran iblis lain.

"Apa tuan memanggil iblis lagi?" Ucap Naruto.

Tidak ada ucapan dari Sasuke, dia bergegas berlari, begitu juga Naruto, membuang cucian bersih ke meja, mereka mencium kehadiran dua makhluk iblis.

Tiba di ruangan Sakura, di sana muncul seekor anjing dan seekor kucing. Kedua iblis itu menatap Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Oh, aku pikir hanya sendirian, kalian juga iblis." Ucap anjing itu, merubah wujudnya menjadi seorang pria dengan rambut coklatnya, pupil mata yang tajam dan cerotan segi tiga panjang berwarna merah pada kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa tuan memanggil iblis lagi?" Ucap Naruto, merasa mereka terlalu banyak.

"Itu karena kau terlalu ceroboh dan tidak bisa di andalkan." Sindir Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau itu yang sadar diri!" Ucap Naruto kesal.

Naruto dan Sasuke sibuk berdebat, iblis anjing itu sibuk memperhatikan mereka dan seorang iblis lagi yang jelmaan kucing, memilih berada di sekitar Sakura yang masih pingsan, berubah menjadi wujud manusia, pria dengan rambut hitam dan kulit putih pucatnya, menatap ke arah Sakura, wajahnya merona, menatap pada bagian dada Sakura, membuka sedikit yukata itu dan melihat pakaian dalam yang di pakai Sakura.

"Ah..~ Gadis ini sungguh cantik dan indah, biar ku sentuh dia." Ucap iblis kucing itu. Gerakan tangannya terhenti, Sasuke menahan tangannya untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh Sakura yang sudah terlihat pada bagian dadanya.

"Sedikit saja tanganmu menyentuhnya, akan ku patahkan." Ucap Sasuke, menatap tajam ke arah kucing itu, cengkaraman tangannya pada pergelangan iblis kucing itu semakin kuat.

"Kau sungguh kejam, lagi pula dia sama-sama majikan kita bukan, tenanglah dia masih pingsan, aku akan menyentuhnya sedikit saja." Ucap iblis kucing itu, seringai kucingnya terlihat.

Segera menghindar, iblis kucing ini lupa jika musuh besarnya berada di samping Sasuke dan bersiap akan menggigitnya.

"Dasar kucing mesum! Seharusnya kau tidak berada di sini!" Ucap iblis anjing, mereka tidak pernah akrab sepanjang sejarah iblis yang di panggil miko.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini sungguh ribut." Ucap Naruto berusaha melerai mereka.

"Rubah licik, apa kau rubah licik?" Ucap iblis kucing.

"Diam kau! !ku bukan rubah licik, aku memang rubah, tapi tidak licik!" Ucap Naruto, dia tidak terima jika masih di beri perumpamaan seperti itu.

"Serigala, bangsa elit yaa, aku tahu kau pura-pura jahat pada majikan kita, tapi kau lebih peduli padanya, dan kau anjing bau, berhenti mencoba menggigitku." Ucap iblis kucing, dia terlihat santai untuk mengganggu iblis lainnya, keahlian khususnya bisa menebak kejujuran siapapun, meskipun bohong iblis kucing ini akan langsung mengetahuinya.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapannya." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah sangat marah, tapi harus menahan diri. Naruto dan Kiba berusaha untuk tenang.

Sakura mulai membuka matanya perlahan, dia berada di dalam dekapan Sasuke, pria ini sengaja menyadarkan Sakura lebih cepat, dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi jika iblis kucing itu semakin banyak berbicara dan berulah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan berusaha duduk, melihat ke arah sekitar, ada dua orang pria lagi.

"Kiba, aku jelmaan iblis anjing, aku akan setia padamu tuanku." Ucap Kiba dan menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Sakura.

"Akhirnya ini benar-benar anjing." Ucap Sakura dan mengelus-ngelus perlahan puncuk kepala Kiba, berpikir jika dia bisa melatih Kiba seperti anjing biasa, membuat Kiba mengeluarkan ekornya dan mengibas-ngibasnya, tak lupa gong-gongan senang di keluarkannya. Sasuke menatap tidak senang dengan keadaan ini, Sakura bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya seperti itu.

"Sai, aku jelmaan iblis kucing, sampai akhir nyawaku habis kau adalah majikanku selama-lamanya." Ucap Sai dan tersenyum.

"Wah, kucing, kau sungguh kucing yang tampan." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke kembali menjadi risih, dia bahkan tidak pernah mendapatkan pujian seperti itu, merasa dirinya jauh lebih tampan dari pada kucing sialan itu. "Baiklah, mulai hari ini kalian adalah iblis pendampingku, aku mohon kalian harus membantuku." Ucap Sakura. semua iblis panggilannya tunduk kecuali Sasuke, dia tidak akan pernah tunduk pada Sakura. gadis itu menyadarinya dan membiarkan Sasuke, dia sudah seperti itu saat pertama di panggil, Sakura jadi tidak ambil pusing kembali, lagi pula dia sudah punya tiga iblis lainnya, berharap jika Kiba dan Sai akan jauh lebih berguna, dia harus segera menceritakan keadaan ini padanya neneknya, jika nenek Chiyo tahu dengan sendirinya, Sakura mungkin akan kena marah besar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya bisa update fic baru ini, sepertinya tidak terlalu lama updatenya. pokoknya kalau udah kelar ngetik, langsung update... *kebetulan lagi semangat dan sedang malas ngapa-ngapain.

ceritanya nggak aneh kan? tapi emang aneh kok, wkwkwkwkwkw, lagi kepengen buat cerita seperti ini, sebenarnya terinspirasi dari banyak anime yang berbau iblis, horor, gadis kuil, tugas menangkap iblis, yaa sejenis itu, cukup tertarik dan berharap alurnya tidak ada yang melenceng lagi. HARUS LUCU...! HARUS...! ngotot tapi nggak bisa buat humor. *mojok*

ya sudahlah, berharap ada yang suka dengan fic aneh ini. :D

.

.

balas review? okey.

coalacolacola : tenang aja, author juga nggak bakalan bikin yang seram-seram, ini di ketik tengah malam loh, jadi parnoan sendiri. O_O yaa, begitulah, ini iseng-iseng nge-buat fic baru dan nggak sabar untuk di update.., dan sekarang menjadi banyak yang harus di pikirkan lagi untuk di ketik, *kurang kerjaan banget* yak, sudah update yoo, moga chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan lebih bagus.

DeShadyLady : Ehehehe, ketebulan hari itu lembur, jadi sepanjang hari di depan laptop... *jari-jariku keram* eh malah nemu ide dan buat fic baru... *nambah-nambah aja*

matarinegan : Tos, author juga takut horor, hahahahaha,

hanazono yuri : update.

Amamiya Rizumu : apa ini udah panjang? semoga. samurai-samurai? aduuh... jangan di suntikkan ide lagi dulu, *pusing mikir lanjutan 4 fic* jahat emang, jahat, :D kelarin dulu yang 4 itu lah, ceritanya juga semua masih panjang-panjang, hahahahah,

.

See you next chapter.


	3. Pengendalian Diri

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka yang di karang-karang author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun, sedikit menggabungkan iblis dan miko, tidak ada unsur buruk apapun dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya sekedar cerita bergender supernatural-humor, berharap ini akan lucu, jika tidak lucu maka author kembali gagal membuat cerita humor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **!Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya ~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **[ Pengendalian Diri ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merasa jauh lebih tertolong saat ada Kiba dan Sai, meskipun mereka berdua jarang untuk akur. Kali ini Sakura hanya akan melenyapkan para hantu jahat itu, Kiba yang akan melawan dan menangkap mereka, tapi semua itu hanya bertahan sebentar saja. Berikutnya.

"Jangan menghalangiku!" Teriak Kiba saat Sai yang akan melawan hantu jahat yang tengah mereka kejar, sosok hantu itu seperti seekor anjing dengan ukuran yang sangat besar, tubuhnya di penuhi bayangan hitam dan sorot mata yang bersinar, bukannya melawan hantu itu, Sai dan Kiba malah berkelahi.

"Kau yang menghalangiku." Ucap Sai,

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat mereka, Sasuke hanya mengamati, sekali lagi Sakura yang akan turun tangan, berharap semuanya baik-baik saja selama ada Kiba dan Sai tapi kata akur sangat akan sulit mereka miliki.

 _Huff...~ pada akhirnya mereka tidak bisa aku harapkan dan juga aku tidak sadar jika sampai sebanyak itu, serigala, rubah, anjing, dan kucing, ini terlalu berlebihan, apa sekarang aku bisa tanya pada nenek? Apa dia tidak akan marah padaku? Aku semakin bimbang dengan hal ini, di satu sisi mereka semua sangat membantu, di sisi lain, aku sebagai Miko yang sangat-sangat boros untuk memanggil iblis pembantu._

Selain menjadi iblis pembantu, mereka benar-benar menjadi pembantu di kuil, Kiba yang akan membersihkan seluruh halaman dan di dalam bangunan rumah dan bangunan kuil, Naruto akan mencuci apapun, dari piring kotor hingga baju kotor, Sai kucing yang sedikit pemalas, tapi jika Sakura ada keperluan, dia langsung bergerak, Sasuke, Sakura tidak bisa berharap banyak pada serigala itu, dia selalu terlihat santai sendirian tanpa di bebani sebuah pekerjaan di kuil.

Sampai detik ini Sakura belum mengatakan pada neneknya, dia harus membatalkan kontraknya dengan Sasuke dan mungkin Naruto akan termasuk dalam pembatalan itu, Sakura cukup memiliki Kiba dan Sai, mereka jauh lebih berguna, yaa dia juga harus tetap waspada pada Sai yang entah kenapa iblis kucing itu sangat agresif padanya.

 _Apa tidak apa-apa aku batalkan saja? Sasuke, wajib, Naruto, aku masih menimbang-nimbangnya, Kiba, tentu saja, dia yang paling berguna, Sai, dia memang berguna juga, tapi tidak bisa jaga tingkah laku, mungkin hanya Kiba saja yang akan ku pertahankan, untuk sementara, biarkan saja mereka dulu._

"Ada apa Sakura?" Ucap Ino, saat ini mereka berdua tengah berjalan di koridor, menuju lab. Tenten dan Temari akan menyusul.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku harus mengurus kucing dan anjing juga." Ucap Sakura.

"He? Kau menambah peliharaan lagi?" Ucap Ino.

"Ya, mereka yang datang ke kuil, aku jadi tidak tega untuk membiarkan mereka." Bohong Sakura.

"Hoo, apa boleh kami melihat mereka?" Ucap Ino, berencana melihat peliharaan Sakura, Ino cukup penasaran.

"Me-melihat mereka?" Ucap Sakura, cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Ino.

"Tentu, hanya ingin melihat peliharaanmu itu, aku penasaran dengan serigala peliharaanmu." Ucap Ino.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Ucap Temari, Tenten dan Temari sudah menyusul mereka.

"Kita akan berkunjung ke rumah Sakura, lagi pula aku tidak pernah ke rumah Sakura, kalau kuil, kita pernah berkunjung, bagaimana?" Ucap Ino.

"Ide yang bagus, bagaimana kalau sekalian kita membuat makan siang di rumah Sakura." Ucap Tenten.

"Setuju, lagi pula seperti yang kau katakan, saat ini kau tinggal sendirian kan Sakura." Ucap Temari.

"Uhm... baiklah, kalian boleh datang berkunjung, bagaimana kalau minggu depan saja." Ucap Sakura, dia butuh persiapan sebelum teman-temannya datang.

Ino, Temari, dan Tenten merespon baik ucapan Sakura, mereka akan datang berkunjung.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mereka adalah makhluk yang cukup berbahaya. Kenapa harus ada ide berkunjung? Untuk saat ini aku harus bisa menjinakkan mereka dulu._

Melirik ke arah Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, dan Sai. Mereka menikmati makan malam mereka dengan tenang, beberapa minggu sebelumnya, Sakura di buat pusing oleh mereka yang tidak bisa akur, selalu saja ada yang memicuh pertengkaran, Sakura belum mampu mendisplinkan mereka dan tidak tahu cara agar membuat mereka benar-benar patuh padanya.

"Ingat, kalian tidak boleh berwujud manusia dan tidak ada yang membantah, teman-temanku bisa curiga jika kalian tidak terlihat seperti hewan normal, mengerti!" Ucap Sakura, dia harus lebih tegas agar para iblis hewan ini mau memahaminya.

"Baik tuan." Semua menjawab kecuali Sasuke.

"Tunggu, kecuali Naruto, kau harus di sembunyikan." Ucap Sakura.

"Ke-kenapa cuma aku?" Ucap Naruto, dia juga ingin bertemu teman-teman tuannya.

"Makhluk rubah berekor 9 cuma ada di cerita rakyat jaman dulu, jika mereka melihatmu, mereka akan segera lapor polisi atau pun perlindungan hewan langka. Kau akan menjadi objek penelitian oleh orang-orang yang kejam, aku tidak jamin kau akan selamat." Sakura sengaja membuat Naruto takut.

"Ba-baik, tuan." Ucap Naruto. raut wajahnya terlihat takut, menanggapi ucapan Sakura dengan serius.

 _Oh, aku baru sadar, mereka terus-terusan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tuan' ya memang aku tuan mereka, hanya saja jadi terkesan seperti pria tua, ini cukup mengganggu._

"Mulai detik ini berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tuan', panggil namaku, Sakura." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin di panggil 'tuan' lagi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tuan?" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau adalah tuan kami dan tentu saja sebutan 'tuan' itu sebagai tanda kami menghormatimu sebagai majikan kami." Ucap Kiba.

"Kalau aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'sayang'." Ucap Sai, tangan nakalnya bergerak akan memegang tangan Sakura, aksinya terhenti, Sasuke yang selalu berada di samping Sakura menarik gadis itu menjauh dan menggeram marah di depan Sai.

"Kucing sialan! Jaga sikapmu!" Ucap Kiba, dia bisa melihat tingkah Sai yang selalu menggoda majikan mereka.

"Kalian jangan bertengkar lagi." Ucap Naruto, setiap hari selalu bertengkar.

"Sudah! Sudah!" Ucap Sakura, mereka masih susah untuk akur.

 _Yang benar saja, kalian bahkan sangat merepotkan dan sangat membangkang, aku sampai malas untuk meladeni kalian semua, terutama si tuan serigala menyebalkan ini, sampai detik ini pun dia tidak banyak bicara dan terus diam, tidak ingin di atur dan perintah, lalu untuk apa dia berada di dunia manusia jika tidak membantuku, sia-sia aku memanggilnya, Naruto, meskipun ceroboh, dia rajin bersih-bersih, hanya Kiba dan Sai yang bisa aku andalkan. Haaa..~ aku butuh saran nenek agar bisa mengendalikan mereka semua._

Sakura menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan, melepaskan Sasuke yang menariknya tadi, gadis ini tidak akan pilih kasih pada siapapun. Makan malam berakhir, Sakura harus segera tidur, memandangi sejenak telpon rumah, Sakura ingin menghubungi neneknya, namun rasa takut itu masih menghantuinya, nenek Chiyo terlihat sangat menakutkan jika sedang marah.

Ada beberapa kamar di rumah ini, Naruto akan tidur satu kamar dengan Kiba, kucing dan anjing tidak akan di satu kamar, Sai akan tidur sekamar dengan Sasuke, pemuda bermata onyx ini akan menjaga Sai jika dia macam-macam beranjak masuk ke kamar Sakura di saat semua sudah tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, bergegas pulang setelah kegiatan sekolah berakhir, Sakura sudah siap untuk menceritakan pada neneknya, teman-temannya akan datang minggu depannya dan Sakura sudah harus bisa mengendalikan mereka semua.

"Sialan kau!" Teriak Kiba, Sai tidak ada kerjaan dan malah mengganggu Kiba yang tengah bersih-bersih. Kiba berlarian sepanjang area kuil, mengejar Sai yang santai berlari, lebih mudah menjadi wujud aslinya, seekor anjing berlari dan tidak sengaja melawati jemuran Naruto dan semua jatuh ke tanah, kotor.

"Kiba!" Teriak Naruto. usahanya mencuci hari ini sia-sia. Suasana kembali ribut. Sasuke bersantai menikmati tehnya di ruang tengah, Sakura hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah mereka, melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia jauh lebih tenang.

 _Lagi-lagi, sebenarnya umur mereka berapa? Apa tampang mereka saja yang dewasa tapi watak mereka masih anak kecil, melerai pun besok lagi akan ada saja masalah._

Sakura mengabaikan mereka, menghubungi nomer neneknya, dia tidak bisa berdiam diri jika tidak mampu mengendalikan mereka.

"Ha-halo, nek." Ucap Sakura, sedikit gugup.

" _Ada apa Sakura?"_ Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, apa nenek bisa datang ke kuil?" Ucap Sakura.

" _Apa ada masalah?"_

"Sedikit."

" _Aku akan datang segera, tunggu lah."_ Ucap nenek Chiyo. Setelah menutup telpon, nenek Chiyo bergegas pergi menaiki taksi akan jauh lebih cepat. Merasakan jika ada yang tidak beres di kuil, nada suara Sakura terdengar aneh. Sebuah taksi berhenti, nenek Chiyo segera naik dan meminta taksi itu untuk ngebut ke kuil Konoha.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu nek, mobil ini akan terbang, hehehe." Canda supir taksi itu, sesuai permintaan nenek itu, supir ini membawa taksinya dengan kecepatan yang tidak main-main, ngebut di jalanan.

Sementara itu di kuil.

Ribut-ribut biasa, sekarang menjadi adu serang, Sakura menatap ke arah halaman dan melihat Kiba, Naruto, Sai tengah berkelahi.

"Jangan sampai tetangga melihat kalian!" Teriak Sakura. Mereka tidak boleh terlihat mencolok. "Apa kau tidak bisa membuat mereka tenang?" Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke yang tidak pusing dengan apapun di sekitarnya.

"Mereka tidak akan berhenti." Ucap Sasuke.

"Makanya aku memintamu untuk menghentikan mereka." Ucap Sakura, sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Tidak ada gunanya, mereka tidak akan mendengarkanku. Kau yang harus bisa membuat mereka berhenti." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jika bisa aku akan melakukannya sekarang juga!" Ucap Sakura.

Beberapa ranting pohon berjatuhan, halaman yang tadinya sudah di bersihkan Kiba menjadi kotor kembali, beberapa patung-patung kecil yang tertata di taman tidak luput terkena kegiatan berkelahi mereka. Sakura menepuk jidat dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. kuil akan semakin kacau jika mereka tidak berhenti.

"Kekkai!"

Seketika Naruto, Kiba dan Sai membeku di tempat, tidak ada yang bisa bergerak atau pun saling menyerang, tatapan Sakura cukup terkejut, Sasuke sendiri merasa sedikit takut dengan seseorang yang datang dan langsung melewati halaman.

"Apa-apaan ini Sakura!" Ucap nenek Chiyo, wajahnya terlihat marah.

kemudian...

Di ruangan tengah, Sakura duduk bersimpuh, di belakangnya, Kiba, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke. Nenek Chiyo duduk bersilah di dekat meja, menepuk keras meja itu dan membuat mereka tersentak kaget.

"Jelaskan semua yang sudah terjadi?" Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Sakura terlihat sangat takut, menceritakan semua yag sudah di lakukannya, nenek Chiyo juga terlihat sangat marah, para iblis itu pun tidak berani berbicara, mereka sudah sangat takut di buat membeku tadi.

"Ah, seharusnya kau mengatakannya dulu padaku, Sakura, kau tahu, memanggil iblis pembantu itu tidak bisa semau yang kau inginkan." Ucap nenek Chiyo, suaranya mulai terdengar lebih santai.

"Maaf, aku hanya kesulitan, nek." Ucap Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu, kau kesulitan untuk berkelahi, seorang miko akan sangat jarang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Aku hanya butuh sedikit bantuan dan berakhir seperti ini." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya masih menunduk, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan sangat cereboh untuk menjadi seorang miko.

"Lagi pula, kenapa mereka tidak patuh padamu! Kalian pikir siapa kalian! Hewan peliharaannya harus patuh pada majikan!" Nenek Chiyo meledak-meledak ke arah para iblis pemanggil itu, mereka mundur menjauh ke arah tembok dan berwajah cukup takut. Meskipun cuma seorang nenek-nenek, para iblis pemanggil ini bisa merasa aura yang berbeda dari nenek Chiyo. Semua bersujud untuk meminta maaf di hadapan nenek Chiyo, Sasuke yang tetap keras kepala masih terlihat duduk, satu tangan Naruto memegang kepala Sasuke dan berusaha membuat pria angkuh itu ikut bersujud. "Bertengkar seenaknya di area kuil, jika kalian terlihat oleh para warga, Sakura yang akan mendapat masalah, seharus kalian sudah tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada jaman ini, ini bukan jaman kuno yang dimana kehadiran kalian di anggap sah-sah saja, di jaman ini, kalian akan di anggap aneh dan sesuatu yang tidak bisa di terima di publik. Haa.. ya ampun, Sakura, baru saja aku meninggalkanmu sebentar dan kau sudah berbuat seperti ini." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan Sakura.

Menghela napas, nenek Chiyo cukup lelah, datang dan hanya memarahi Sakura beserta hewan pemanggilnya. Menatap ke arah mereka, menyuruh mereka untuk bangun. Nenek Chiyo mengamati satu persatu.

"Serigala, rubah, anjing, dan kucing. Ini terlalu banyak, para miko kadang hanya memiliki satu atau dua hewan pemanggil." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya nek, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ucap Sakura. Sekarang semua tergantung pada neneknya, Sakura masih butuh banyak belajar lagi sebagai miko dari neneknya.

"Musnahkan dua dari mereka." Ucap nenek Chiyo, tatapan yang terlihat tenang dan tegas.

Para iblis itu sangat terkejut, mereka akan di musnahkan secara paksa dari dunia ini, hanya dua dari mereka yang akan tinggal, Sakura menatap ke arah mereka, memikirkan jika dua dari mereka harus tinggal dan dua lagi harus di musnahkan, pikirannya menjadi bimbang, ada rasa di mana gadis ini tidak ingin dua dari mereka menghilang, seakan-akan mereka sudah melengkapi kehidupan Sakura selama di summon ke dunia ini.

"Kalian harus berusaha keras untuk tetap tinggal di dunia ini." Ucap nenek Chiyo, beranjak dari ruang tengah. "Sakura, kenakan pakaian mikomu dan nenek akan menunggumu di ruang latihan." Tambah nenek Chiyo.

"Baik." Ucap Sakura dan sudah menghilang dari ruang tengah.

Para iblis itu akhirnya bernapas lega. Nenek Chiyo sudah pergi dan mereka bisa duduk santai.

"Nenek tua itu sungguh menakutkan, sekarang bagaimana nasib kita?" Ucap Naruto, merosotkan dirinya dan berbaring di lantai, seakan napasnya tercekik saat nenek Chiyo menatap mereka.

"Tenanglah, kita harus membujuk tuan kita agar tidak ada yang di musnahkan." Ucap Kiba.

"Seharusnya kau yang lebih tenang Kiba, kita tidak akan di musnahkan, hanya rubah dan serigala ini yang akan pergi." Ucap Sai dan tersenyum miring.

"Berisik! Seharusnya yang di musnahkan itu hanya kau!" Ucap Kiba, awal pertengkaran mereka selalu dari ulah Sai, Kiba berharap hanya Sai yang menghilang. Sasuke orang yang selalu tenang dan Naruto yang paling rajin tidak ada alasan mereka harus di hilangkan.

"Majikan kita sejak awal sudah punya rencana untuk menghilangkan iblis yang tidak membantunya sama sekali." Ucap Sai, dia sudah membaca pikiran Sakura, dulu, saat mereka berkumpul di satu tempat, menatap sejenak ke arah Sasuke dan pergi, Sai sudah memprediksikan keadaan ini.

"Sai! Masalah kita belum selesai!" Teriak Kiba. Naruto berusaha menahan Kiba untuk tidak kembali melawan Sai, bukan hanya dua yang di musnahkan, tapi mungkin saja mereka semua akan lenyap jika nenek Chiyo tahu mereka kembali bertengkar.

"Tidak ada gunanya kita melawannya sekarang, saat ini Sakura akan tinggal memilih siapa saja yang akan tinggal dan pergi." Ucap Naruto, dia pun merasa sedih jika harus berpisah dengan iblis lainnya.

"Sasuke, katakan sesuatu, kau jauh lebih duluan berada di sini dari pada kami." Ucap Kiba.

"Di lenyapkan pun aku tidak masalah." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak dari ruang tengah itu.

"Sial! Ada apa dengan mereka?" Ucap Kiba, merasa sangat kesal dengan sikap Sai dan Sasuke.

Suasana hati yang cukup menjadikan mereka tidak tenang, keadaan nyaman itu mulai di dapat mereka saat di panggil ke dunia manusia ini, keadaan yang berbeda, jaman yang berbeda, semua terlihat sangat baru dan awam bagi para iblis ini, Sakura yang selalu memperlakukan baik mereka, padahal mereka hanya hewan iblis dan kadang membuat kacau keadaan.

Sasuke memang selalu yang paling tenang di antara ketiganya, tapi memikirkan apa yang Sakura pikirkan sekarang ini, Sasuke tidak bisa berharap banyak untuk tetap di biarkan di dunia manusia. Naruto merasa dia cukup payah dan keputusan pun ada pada tuannya. Kiba, dia memang yang paling bisa di andalkan, tapi sikapnya yang tidak bisa tenang jika selalu saja ada Sai di sekitarnya. Iblis kucing, dia bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya, tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan yang lain setiap dia berulah, Sai harus lebih banyak mendapat pelajaran agar menjaga sikapnya.

Salah satu ruangan yang terdapat di dalam kuil, Sakura bisa menenangkan dirinya di sana, keadaannya jauh lebih tenang dari pada di dalam bangunan rumah.

"Apa kau sudah putuskan untuk memilih dua di antara mereka atau mungkin hanya satu?" Ucap nenek Chiyo. Dia melihat tatapan bimbang di mata Sakura, cucunya ini sama sekali tidak memutuskan apapun. "Kau harus memutuskannya sekarang juga, mereka akan cukup mencolok di dunia kita, apalagi dengan kondisimu yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan mereka, kau harus tahu, ada resiko di mana mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan bisa menjadi ancaman untuk warga sekitar, apa kau sanggup?" Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Gadis itu menutup matanya, mengembuskan napasnya perlahan dan melirik ke lantai, memikirkan jika dia harus memilih di antara mereka, jika ingin jujur, Sakura merasa mereka semua berguna, hanya ada sedikit masalah dengan sikap dan keadaan mereka yang seperti anak kecil, perkelahian kecil hanya gara-gara masalah sepeleh.

"Sai, aku rasa dia hanya perlu menjaga sikap, Kiba, dia mungkin perlu sedikit pengendalian diri, Naruto, dia butuh banyak berlatih, dan Sasuke, aku rasa dia perlu sedikit di kendalikan. Aku sudah melewatkan hari-hari bersama mereka, cukup ribut sih, tapi, mereka membuat rumah menjadi sedikit ramai, nenek tahu, sebenarnya aku sangat kesepian saat nenek tidak ada, aku butuh banyak berlatih, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkelahi, berkali-kali aku harus terluka, kadang aku selalu berpikir untuk mengabaikan setiap panggilan warga untuk melawan hantu-hantu jahat itu, aku merasa sangat lelah untuk semua tugas miko, putus asa, aku benar-benar putus asa saat itu-" Sakura terdiam sejenak. nenek Chiyo menatap cucunya itu, ucapan Sakura sangat serius, gadis ini seperti sudah menyerah akan takdirnya. "-Aku tahu takdir ini sungguh tidak adil, tapi jika bukan marga Haruno, siapa lagi yang akan menjadi pelindung warga di sini, pikiran jaman sekarang tentang makhluk halus itu hanya sebatas mitos, mitos yang di anggap aneh, mereka tidak tahu bahaya serius jika mengabaikan amukan para makhluk halus itu, takdir kita cukup berat, aku pun tidak bisa membayangkan jika kita lebih di butuhkan dari jaman ke jaman, ini menjadi sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri. Maaf nek, aku jadi kebanyakan bicara, aku hanya sedang mengutarakan apa yang sudah ku simpan di kepalaku selama mulai mengambil posisi miko." Ucap Sakura. perasaannya mulai sedikit lega dan berusaha untuk tidak bimbang lagi.

"Dulu, nenek juga selalu berpikir untuk apa melawan para makhluk halus itu? Nenek ingin keluar bersama teman-teman sebaya nenek dulu, menjadi gadis biasa dan hidup normal, nenek ingin melakukan semua itu, tapi takdir ini sungguh mengikat keluarga kita. Saat putus asa seperti mu, nenek mencoba memanggil seorang iblis, awalnya semua berjalan lancar, iblis itu muncul, tapi apa yang terjadi? Iblis itu melawan nenek, para tetua yang berkediaman di sekitar kuil bisa merasakan kehadiran iblis yang jahat, mereka berdatangan dan memusnahkan iblis itu, nenek sampai harus kena marah besar dan minta untuk kembali berlatih menjadi miko." Ucap nenek Chiyo, kembali menceritakan saat dia berada di posisi cucunya.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya nenek." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Haa.. nenek sudah tahu kau akan memutuskan seperti apa, jadi, mulai sekarang, nenek akan melatihmu agar bisa mengendalikan mereka semua." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Tatapan Sakura terlihat serius dan mengangguk pasti, akan kembali belajar dari neneknya. Nenek Chiyo meminta Sakura untuk mengambil sebuah vas bunga yang di taruh di sudut ruangan ini.

"Lempar vas bunga itu." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Eh? Di lempar?" Ucap Sakura.

"Iya, sekarang." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Sakura melempar vas bunga itu ke atas, jika di biarkan begitu, vas bunga itu akan jatuh dan pecah, Sakura mengamati vas itu yang sebentar lagi mendarat ke lantai, seketika vas itu berhenti dan seakan melayang.

"Ini di sebut kekkai, sebuah pelindung, kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya, pelindung itu berada di sekitar vas ini dan membuatnya tidak sampai jatuh ke bawah, kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan ini pada mereka, tidak ada iblis yang bisa melawan kekuatan ini, semakin mereka melawan, mereka akan semakin merasa tersiksa, kekkai ini akan otomatis membungkus hingga sampai mereka tunduk dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Jelas nenek Chiyo, Sakura memperhatikan jari nenek Chiyo, hanya ada jari tengah dan jari telunjuk yang berdiri tegak, jarinya lainnya menutup.

"Baik!" Ucap Sakura.

Sesuai arahan jari nenek Chiyo, vas itu turun perlahan hingga ke lantai.

"Untuk sementara gunakan botol air mineral ini, jika kau menggunakan vas itu sekarang, kau akan menghancurkannya." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Sakura mulai mencobanya, melihat dari pada di lakukan sangat berbeda, botol air mineral itu selalu jatuh dan tidak pernah melayang. Cukup sulit, Sakura tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja.

"Cukup untuk hari ini." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Tapi, aku belum bisa melakukannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja, kau harus berlatih terus untuk mencobanya, dulunya nenek tidak jadi memanggil iblis lagi dan terus berlatih menggunakan kekkai." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Haa, baiklah." Ucap Sakura pasrah, kekuatan ini cukup menguras energinya.

"Untuk sementara nenek akan tinggal untuk melatihmu dan juga, mereka harus di beri pelajaran." Ucap nenek Chiyo, Sakura menelan ludahnya, menatap neneknya yang berwajah horor, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan neneknya lakukan pada iblis-iblis panggilannya itu.

Kembali ke ruang tengah, di sana ada Naruto yang berbaring terlentang di lantai, Kiba yang duduk berdekatan dengan meja, Sasuke sudah berada ruang tengah dan berdiri bersandar pada dinding, melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu seperti iblis yang tidak memiliki hidup, Sai memilih duduk di teras luar, menatap langit malam yang cukup cerah, Sakura sejak tadi terus berada di dalam ruangan kuil dan belum juga kembali.

"Gara-gara kita, tuan jadi kena marah. Apa sekarang dia tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Naruto. menatap langit-langit ruang tengah.

"Kita harus percaya padanya." Ucap Kiba. Benar, tidak ada yang bisa di pikirkan Kiba sekarang ini, mereka hanya akan menunggu saja.

 **Brakk...!**

Pintu tergeser dengan cukup keras membuat para iblis itu terkejut.

"Kalian para iblis yang tidak berguna, mulai sekarang aku akan melatih kalian, jika ada yang membangkang, detik ini juga akan ku musnahkan kalian." Ucap nenek Chiyo, tegas.

Kiba dan Naruto sudah berwajah takut, Sasuke dan Sai terlihat santai, tapi sejujurnya mereka juga cukup takut mendengar ucapan nenek Chiyo.

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap harinya Sakura akan terus berlatih menahan botol air itu agar tidak jatuh, masih tetap sama seperti sebelumnya, lagi-lagi botol air minum itu terjatuh, gadis itu bahkan mencobanya di sekolah saat kelas masih sepi, mencoba dengan pensilnya, membuangnya ke atas dan mencobanya lagi.

"Kekkai!" Menutup matanya, berharap pensil itu tidak tahu jatuh, membuka matanya sedikit, wajahnya terlihat begitu senang, "Berhasil!" seketika pensil itu di jatuhkan, beberapa murid berdatangan masuk ke kelas, Sakura mencoba mengambil pensilnya dengan tenang, dia terlalu cereboh untuk mencobanya di sekolah.

 _Syukurlah tidak ada yang melihatnya tadi._

Sementara Sakura terus berlatih, keempat iblis itu di buat susah oleh nenek Chiyo, terutama pengendalian diri, selama bermenit-menit mereka akan duduk bersimpuh, jika ada yang bergerak sedikit saja, sebuah papan berukuran panjang 1 meter, lebar 8 senti, dan ketebalan 2 senti siap-siap mendarat di bahu mereka.

 **Plaakk...!**

"Iblis rubah, apa kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit saja." Tegur nenek Chiyo, berkali-kali Naruto mendapatkan papan itu di bahunya, kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan, sampai-sampai membuat Naruto ingin menyerah, tapi jika menyerah dia akan merasa malu sebagai iblis lagendaris dari ketiga iblis yang ada.

 **Plaakk...!**

Kali ini Kiba, Sasuke dan Sai masih tenang pada tempatnya, nenek Chiyo hanya sedang mengetes mereka, sesuai apa yang di ucapkan Sakura, Naruto dan Kiba yang paling harus di beri latihan untuk mengendalikan diri.

Setelah latihan yang cukup berat, nenek Chiyo terlihat santai di ruang tengah Naruto menjamunya dengan baik, pria rubah itu pandai membuat teh hangat.

"Kita bisa mati perlahan-lahan." Ucap Naruto, membaringkan tubuhnya, dia merasa cukup lelah dan sakit pada kedua bahunya, begitu juga Kiba, Sasuke dan Sai masih terlihat santai, meluruskan kaki mereka perlahan, ini bukan apa-apa bagi mereka.

"Arrghhtt, kesal! Nenek tua itu jauh lebih berbahaya dari hantu-hantu yang kita lawan, padahal aku bisa melawan hantu-hantu itu dengan mudah, kenapa aku harus juga ikut latihan semacam ini." Ucap Kiba, seakan dia hanya seekor semut kecil di hadapan nenek Chiyo, merasa jika dia iblis yang sudah siap untuk bertarung tanpa harus di latih.

"Kau terlalu berkepala besar, tandanya kalian belum ada apa-apanya." Ucap Sai, ucapannya selalu menjadi pemicu masalah untuk Kiba. Tidak ada ucapan lagi dan Kiba mulai mengejar Sai untuk di hajarnya, keadaan ruangan itu kembali ricuh.

"Hei kalian, tenanglah, jika nenek tahu kalian bertengkar, kalian bisa di buat-" Naruto menutup mulutnya dan menjauh dari area pertengkaran Sai dan Kiba. Mereka berdua di buat tidak bisa bergerak, bukan dengan mantra kekkai lagi, tapi mantra yang membuat mereka seperti terkena sambaran petir, Sai dan Kiba terbaring dan meringkuk kesakitan.

"Baru di tinggal sebentar saja kalian sudah berbuat ulah." Ucap nenek Chiyo. Kiba tidak bisa bergerak begitu juga Sai, tubuh mereka seakan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bergerak lagi. "Kembali pada posisi kalian." Lanjut nenek Chiyo, Naruto buru-buru kembali duduk bersimpuh, Sasuke masih dengan suasana tenangnya meskipun dia cukup terkejut tadi melihat petir menyambar dua iblis yang masih tergeletak di lantai, nenek Chiyo bukan sembarang mantan miko, dia jauh lebih kuat dan berpengalaman dari Sakura.

"Iblis rubah." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"I-iya, nenek." Ucap Naruto, dia cukup terkejut.

"Sering-seringlah ke belakang hutan, di sana cukup sepi dan ada areanya luas, kau harus berlatih untuk bisa mengontrol diri dan kekuatanmu." Ucap nenek Chiyo,

"Baik nek!" Ucap tegas Naruto.

Nenek Chiyo memang sangat tegas, tapi dia tidak hanya memberi latihan seperti mengendalikan diri, nenek Chiyo seakan bisa memahami karakter dari masing-masing iblis yang di panggil sakura, melirik ke arah Sasuke, iblis ini hanya duduk tenang dan matanya fokus menatap ke depan, untuk pengendalian diri, Sasuke tidak perlu di masukkan, dia dengan mudah mengendalikan kekuatan dan sikapnya di dunia ini.

 _Iblis serigala, dunianya terkenal sebagai bangsa yang memiliki kasta tertinggi, mereka tidak mudah di tundukkan dan di perintah oleh miko mana pun, kenapa Sakura bisa memanggil iblis seperti dia? Dia iblis yang cukup merepotkan, tidak ada bedanya jika mereka kuat tapi hanya bergerak sesuai keinginan mereka. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk iblis yang satu ini, berharap Sakura bisa mengendalikannya suatu saat nanti._

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berikutnya, setelah berhasil menggunakan kekkai, Sakura kembali di latih untuk mantra petir, kali ini lebih sulit, jika salah gerakkan, maka Sakura yang akan terkena mantranya sendiri.

"Mulailah untuk fokus pada boneka itu." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Sakura kembali berlatih, sama halnya dengan mantra kekkai, mantra petir ini jauh lebih sulit, awalnya gadis ini harus bisa menciptakan semacam ruang untuk petir itu muncul, ketika ruang itu sudah terbentuk maka petir itu bisa menyambar, arahnya pun harus dengan dorongan dari kekuatan miko, berkali-kali Sakura terus menggunakannya dan boneka itu tetap aman-aman saja, petir itu hanya menyambar pada bagian kiri-kanan bahkan hampir terkena dirinya sendirinya.

"Istirahat, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Sakura langsung merebah dirinya di lantai, dia cukup kelelahan. Nenek Chiyo kembali ke bangunan rumah, dia pun butuh istirahat, di usianya, terlalu lama berdiri cukup membuat kakinya pegal. Para iblis itu tidak terlihat di ruangan tengah, mungkin saja mereka kabur sementara, satu-satunya orang paling mereka takuti hanya nenek Chiyo.

Sementara itu, mereka berada di satu kamar, kamar milik Sai dan Sasuke. Kiba dan Naruto memilih berada di sana sementara waktu, semacam curhat para iblis.

"Aku kapok kena petir itu lagi." Ucap Kiba dan berbaring di kasur lantai, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak dalam beberapa menit, seakan seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu sejak awal." Ucap Naruto.

"Jika saja bukan karena ulah bodohmu, aku juga tidak akan ikutan." Keluh Sai.

"Apa kau belum puas ku hajar?" Ucap Kiba, dia cepat sekali kesal gara-gara ucapan Sai, seakan apapun yang di ucapkan Sai terdengar seperti gangguan untuknya.

"Kiba, ingat petir itu." Tegur Naruto.

"Ahk! Sial!" Ucap Kiba dan menenangkan dirinya, tidur menyamping dan menutup matanya, dia harus jauh lebih bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Nah Sasuke, katakan sesuatu." Ucap Naruto, iblis rubah ini merasa dia lebih bodoh dari semuanya, mereka butuh seseorang yang jauh lebih pandai untuk berbicara.

"Kendalikan diri kalian dan nenek itu akan cepat pergi." Ucap Sasuke, keadaan tenang seperti biasanya, dia hanya bersandar dekat jendela yang terbuka.

"Ha? Apa semudah itu?" Ucap Kiba dan bangun dari tempatnya berbaring, menatap serius ke arah Sasuke, kalau bisa dia ingin nenek itu secepatnya pergi.

"Aku tidak pernah setuju dengan siapapun, tapi yang di ucapkan serigala ini benar, nenek itu akan terus melatih kalian jika tidak mengendalikan diri, hei rubah, sebaiknya kau cepat melakukan apa yang sarankan nenek tua itu." Ucap Sai.

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada jalan lain, baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang ke sana dan berlatih." Ucap Naruto, bergegas keluar dari ruangan ini dengan melompat dari jendela yang berada di lantai dua.

"Dia terlalu bersemangat." Ucap Kiba. Melirik ke bawah dan Naruto sudah berlari ke arah hutan yang berada di belakang kuil.

"Pada akhirnya meskipun kalian sudah bisa mengendalikan diri, apapun keputusan Sakura, dua iblis harus di lenyapkan, semua seakan sia-sia." Ucap Sai, membaringkan dirinya di kasur miliknya, dia sudah sangat lelah untuk hari ini.

"Dan aku harap kau yang harus di lenyapkan." Ucap Kiba sebelum beranjak dari kamar itu, dia akan kembali ke kamarnya.

Setelah kamarnya menjadi tenang, Sai sepertinya sudah tertidur, Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, jendela masih terbuka, mengubah wujudnya menjadi serigala, melompat keluar dan naik ke atap, saat ini bulan sedang terang, dari kejauhan di dalam hutan, Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto yang tengah berlatih untuk menggunakan kekuatannya dengan baik. Angin berhembus perlahan, bulu lebat pada tubuh serigala ini ikut bergerak perlahan saat angin berhembus padanya. Melirik ke arah kuil, Sasuke bisa melihat ada cahaya terang seketika dan redup dengan cepat, berulang kali cahaya itu akan terlihat, seperti cahaya petir yang nenek Chiyo keluarkan.

Melompat ke arah atap kuil dan turun perlahan, salah satu pintu ruangan di dalam kuil sedikit terbuka, Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura yang sudah keringatan untuk berusaha membuat petir menyambar sebuah boneka, gagal, gagal, dan gagal, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa mengenai petirnya ke arah boneka itu.

"Tidak baik untuk mengintip seorang gadis."

Sasuke cukup terkejut dan menjauh dari pintu yang terbuka itu. menundukkan sedikit kepalanya di hadapan nenek Chiyo.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Sasuke mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia dan mengikuti nenek Chiyo ke ruang tengah. Duduk di lantai yang beralaskan bantal duduk, saling berhadapan pada sisi-sisi meja kayu segi empat, Sasuke seperti biasanya, tenang, itulah yang membuat nenek Chiyo cukup menyukai iblis yang satu ini.

"Iblis dengan kedudukan tertinggi, aku tahu, kedudukan tertinggi itu bukan hanya sekedar ucapan semata saja, kalian di beri julukan seperti itu karena kemampuan kalian yang bahkan tidak bisa di tandingi iblis manapun, tapi keserakahan dan emosi berlebihan sangat melekat pada bangsamu, aku tidak terkejut mengetahui hal ini, dulunya iblis yang ku panggil adalah bangsamu dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa bersahabat dengan dunia ini atau pun miko yang memanggilnya, berakhir dengan dia di musnahkan paksa oleh para tetua marga Haruno-" Ucap nenek Chiyo, semuanya sudah di ketahuinya dari para marga Haruno yang tugasnya untuk meneliti iblis pada jaman dulu.

Sasuke terdiam, dia hanya mendengar semua ucapan nenek Chiyo, semua benar, yang di katakan nenek Chiyo benar tentang bangsanya dan julukan yang di beri di dunianya.

"Aku sedikit salut padamu, kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu di dunia ini, kau bahkan bisa dengan mudah menyesuikan diri, ada apa? kau tidak memiliki rencana di balik sikap tenangmu?" Ucap nenek Chiyo, menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak ada." Ucap singkat Sasuke, sejak awal di panggil Sasuke tidak tahu dia harus berbuat apa di dunia ini, melihat gadis lemah yang pingsan dan tetap saja ingin memanggilnya, saat itu dia ingin sekali melenyapkan Sakura, namun saat melihat keadaan sekitar, iblis ini tidak jadi melakukannya, dia merasa ketenangan di dunia ini.

"Uhm... berbohong pun tidak ada gunanya." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Aku tidak memiliki tujuan jika berada di sini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, aku rasa kau tidak bisa berdebat atau saling beradu di sini, apa di dunia mu masih ribut untuk masalah memperebutkan kedudukan? Kekuatan dan serakah, benar-benar tidak bisa lepas, kehidupan kalian masih tetap tertulis di buku-buku penelitian marga Haruno." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Sampai detik ini pun, tidak ada yang akan menyerah, berperang dan saling melukai sesamanya." Ucap Sasuke, di jamannya sekarang, para iblis serigala masih saling berperang antara beberapa kubu untuk memenangkan kedudukan tertinggi. "Di sini jauh lebih damai, aku sudah muak untuk semua hal di duniaku, mereka sudah memiliki kedudukan tertinggi dan masih ingin memiliki kekuasaan tertinggi, sungguh bodoh." Tambah Sasuke, menyalahkan perang yang tidak ada gunanya, seakan Sakura tengah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Memindahkannya dari dunianya ke dunia ini.

"Hoo, seperti itu ternyata, aku rasa cuma kau iblis serigala yang menggunakan otak, aku terkesan akan hal itu." Ucap nenek Chiyo, tatapan Sasuke terlihat seperti keadaannya sekarang, dia tidak berucap untuk sekedar membuat nenek Chiyo terkesan, tapi itulah faktanya, Sasuke bersyukur untuk berada di dunia ini.

Sementara nenek Chiyo dan Sasuke tengah bercerita, Sakura kembali berusaha membuat boneka itu menjadi sasaran yang tepat.

Gagal.

Gagal.

Gagal.

Dan akhirnya, Sakura terlihat bahagia, dia hanya butuh kosentrasi dan fokus pada boneka itu, petir mulai menyambar pada satu tempat, gadis ini kembali melakukannya, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Terduduk di lantai dan membaringkan tubuhnya, dia sudah sangat lelah, latihannya tidak sia-sia, gadis ini sudah mendapat pelajaran penting dari neneknya.

Kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Bukan cuma pada kekuatan, kalian pun terkenal dengan memiliki daya penyembuhan yang sangat cepat. Aku rasa kau sudah menggunakan itu berkali-kali pada Sakura, dia bahkan tidak menyadarinya, cucuku itu, meskipun dia memanggil kalian, dia tidak mengetahui apapun dari kalian, dia harus lebih banyak belajar tentang iblis yang di panggil." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Aku rasa dia bisa mempelajarinya secara langsung." Ucap Sasuke, diam pun tidak berarti iblis ini cuek seperti sikapnya, dia mengamati apapun dari Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan ketiga iblis itu?" Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Sai dan Kiba sudah tertidur, mereka kelelahan, Naruto, dia tengah berada di hutan dan berlatih." Jelas Sasuke.

"Rubah itu cepat juga mendengar ucapanku, baguslah, dengan begini aku bisa tenang. Oh, sudah saatnya, sepertinya Sakura sudah tidak sadarkan diri." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Keduanya beranjak dari ruang tengah ke arah bangunan kuil, benar saja, gadis itu tertidur di sana, boneka yang menjadi targetnya cukup mengenaskan, Sakura berkali-kali menghantarkan petir pada boneka itu.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup." Ucap nenek Chiyo, melihat boneka yang sudah sangat gosong, jika gadis ini melakukan pada iblisnya mereka akan kapok hanya dengan satu kali sambaran. "Bawa dia ke kamarnya, tidur di tempat seperti ini akan membuatnya masuk angin." Ucap nenek Chiyo. Sasuke mengikuti perintah nenek Chiyo, mengangkat gadis itu ala bridal style, mata onyx itu menatap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan, dia sudah berlatih sangat keras. "Jangan katakan pada mereka, aku akan pulang, jemputanku sudah datang, tolong amati ketiga iblis itu dan jaga Sakura, hanya kau yang bisa aku andalkan saat ini." Ucap nenek Chiyo. Berjalan keluar bangunan kuil dan terus berjalan, mobil jemputannya sudah tiba beberapa menit yang lalu, malam ini juga nenek Chiyo akan pulang, tugasnya sudah selesai, sisanya akan dia serahkan pada Sakura.

Sebelum nenek Chiyo menuruni tangga, iblis serigala ini menundukkan kepalanya, mengucapkan 'hati-hati di jalan dan selamat jalan' untuk nenek Chiyo, hanya ada lambaian pelan dari nenek Chiyo, dia pun cukup lelah menggertak semua iblis yang ada.

Nenek Chiyo sudah menaiki sebuah mobil sedan, Kizashi, ayah Sakura yang menjemputnya.

"Apa Sakura baik-baik saja?" Ucap Kizashi, dia tidak sempat turun dari mobil dan di minta menunggu di dalam mobil.

"Tenanglah, anakmu baik-baik saja, dia cucuku yang paling kuat." Ucap nenek Chiyo dan tertawa.

"Ibu juga seharusnya lebih banyak istirahat. Sebaiknya malam ini ibu menginap di rumahku, Mebuki sedikit rindu pada ibu." Ucap Kizashi.

"Baiklah. Lagi pula di rumah cukup sunyi." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Mobil sedan itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi setelah pembelokan, Sasuke sudah membaringkan Sakura di kamarnya. Menatap sejenak wajah tuannya, gadis itu tiba-tiba tersenyum, mungkin saja dia tengah mimpi indah. Sasuke beranjak pergi dari kamar Sakura, sebuah senyum pun terukir di wajahnya, tuannya adalah penyelamat baginya. Mengingat kembali sebelum dia di panggil, saat itu Sasuke tengah terpojok dalam situasi perang, dia akan mati jika saja tubuhnya tidak berpindah tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, di ruang makan, Sakura menatap aneh ke arah iblis-iblisnya. Kiba, Naruto, dan Sai, terlihat sangat suram, kecuali Sasuke yang terkesan berseri-seri, meskipun tidak terlalu tampak, hanya terkesan bagi penglihatan Sakura. Sasuke sudah menyampaikan jika nenek Chiyo pulang kemarin malam, Sakura masih ingin berlatih lagi, tapi neneknya meminta untuk Sakura harus bisa berlatih sendirian.

" _Mimpi yang buruk."_ Batin ketiga iblis ini kecuali Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga mendapat mimpi buruk tentang nenek Chiyo yang menyiksa mereka tanpa henti, wajah mereka terlihat seperti orang yang kurang tidur, sedangkan Sasuke, baru kali ini dia di puji oleh seorang manusia, ucapan nenek Chiyo tentang mengandalkannya seakan dialah yang paling penting berada di sisi Sakura, cukup membuatnya besar kepala dan senang sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke sekolah, keputusan tentang siapa yang tinggal dan akan di musnahkan, uhm... mungkin saat pulang sekolah, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Sakura, wajah terlihat berat hati untuk memutuskan keadaan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagi..., terima kasih untuk yang sudah menunggu fic ini, cih, Pe-De banget berasa ada yang nunggu fic ini, *lompat ke jurang*, author sedikit cepat mengerjakan fic ini karena sedang tidak jenuh, hanya pada fic ini, HAHAHAHA, sebenernya semakin konflik memuncak semakin jenuh untuk di selesaikan, kenapa? entahlah, setiap ketik fic ini bawaannya pengen ketawa terus, nggak tahu kalau reader yang baca bakalan ketawa atau nggak, biasanya selera humor setiap orang berbeda-beda, benar kan? benar kan? tentu.. kalau author, sangat mudah sekali untuk di buat tertawa, hahahahah...

ya sudah, oh author, balas-balas review kalau gitu. beberapa ada yang baru author lihat nge-review, semacam reader yang mungkin baru baca fic aneh buatan sasuke-fans. :D

.

ohshyn76 : update...~

YukiSakura Kensei29 : syukurlah, ada yang rasa fic ini lucu, XD update! update!

dewisetyawati411 : berharap Saku nggak terlihat seperti nge-harem di sini, semoga, aarrggt, author gatal mau buat harem, tapi saku cuma milik sasu, (author sedang galau nggak jelas) Gaara.. heeem...~ okey, sarannya author tampung dulu yaa, makasih :)

CEKBIOAURORAN : uhuk, sarannya author tampung, kalau ceritanya udah mulai bahaya tolong tegur auhtor saja biar di ubah rate M, hahah soalanya fic author ini pada rate M mulu, hahahaha.

matarinegan : horornya santai aja kok, hehe, nggak menonjol juga, lebih banyak ceritain para iblis koplak itu. pfffff

DeShadyLady : perjuangan ngetik fic, fiuuh..~ sumpah! kurang kerjaan banget, hahahaha, yaa, author suka sifat sasu yang diam-diam tenggelam, eh, menghayutkan, haa...~ bukan kah sasu seperti itu, / *author yg heboh* :D

hanazono yuri : lanjut...~

Hoshi Riri : Makasih, heem..~ karena menurut author dari beberapa chara di anime Naruto, Sai paling pas untuk sikap seperti itu, sudah itu minta maaf sama fans Sai, *sembah sujud*

Uchiha Cherry 286 : Kan sudah di jelaskan, dia panggil iblis karena nggak kuat berkelahi, tapi ujung-ujung iblis yang dia panggil nggak berguna, jadinya dia coba lagi sampai betul-betul dapat iblis yang sesuai harapannya, dan berakhir sama saja, hahahahah, di buat harem atau nggak yaaa...~ ah, suka-suka author kan, alurnya author yang pikir, pffff... mereka nggak usah sekolah, bikin ribet lagi, nanti sekolah saku rusuh gara-gara mereka, sebenarnya mereka jauh lebih tua dari Saku, makanya author menggunakan penyebutan 'pria' pada mereka.

Nurulita as Lita-san : Sasu emang cocok jadi cowok tsun /

Amamiya Rizumu : yosh...! makasih semangatnya. karena author tipe penakut akan hal-hal semacam hantu, jadi agak sulit mau menggambarkan sosok hantu yang ada di fic ini dan jangan harap author mau cari referensi seperti nonton atau baca horor *kabur*, haa..~ maafkan auhtor, sungguh, tak bisa membayangkannya, *malah takut* =_=" Masih sasu-saku atau nggk yaa... nikmatin aja deh alur ficnya. XD

Ibnu999 : wah, kebetulan sekali, di chapter ini author udah ubah panggilan saku.

Dwisuke : kamisama hajimemasta, OWO itu anime yang author suka, sampe bikin baper, tapi bukan terinspirasi dari situ sih, cuman emang anim itu baguuuuusss bangeeett... ^^ ah, jadi ikut keingat juga XD

.

okey, sampai ketemu di next chapter. :)


	4. Keputusan Akhir

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka yang di karang-karang author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun, sedikit menggabungkan iblis dan miko, tidak ada unsur buruk apapun dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya sekedar cerita bergender supernatural-humor, berharap ini akan lucu, jika tidak lucu maka author kembali gagal membuat cerita humor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **! Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya ~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **[ Keputusan akhir ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai amanah neneknya, Sakura harus bisa memantapkan diri untuk memilih iblis-iblis panggilannya, saat ini para iblis itu berada di ruang tengah, ruangan favorit mereka, bukan berarti ruangan itu berada di tengah, letaknya berada di paling ujung dari beberapa ruangan, hanya di ruangan itu semua dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, bisa melihat halaman yang indah dengan pepohonan rindang, dinding kaca itu bisa di geser dan membuat udara sejuk masuk ke dalam, ada sebuah televisi di ruangan itu, tapi Sakura jarang nonton dan mereka tidak tahu cara menggunakan benda itu.

Biasanya di halaman Kiba akan menyapu, di dalam ruangan Naruto dan melipat jemuran kering, Sai bermalas-malasan dengan wujud kucingnya, Sasuke terlihat tenang di sisi meja dengan teh hijau hangatnya, kadang Naruto akan mengejek Sasuke yang terkesan seperti orang tua, tapi umur mereka sangat-sangat tua, berada pada angka ribuan, umur yang wajar untuk iblis yang masih muda di dunia mereka. Tak lupa, pakaian mereka selama ini hanya sebatas hakama saja, Sasuke, memakai hakama warna abu-abu, Kiba, hakama berwarna coklat tua, Naruto, hakama berwarna oranges, dan Sai hakama berwana hitam. Jika mereka keluar seperti itu, banyak warga yang pikir mereka sedang merayakan tahun baru lebih awal, pakaian kuno itu sudah jarang untuk di gunakan kecuali pada hari raya besar dan festival tahunan.

"Jika benar, aku yang akan di musnahkan, kalian tolong jaga tuan baik-baik, dia adalah majikan baik yang pernah aku temui." Ucap Naruto, seakan-akan hari ini adalah hari perpisahan mereka. Sebagai Iblis yang melagenda, Naruto sudah sering di panggil, dia merasakan beberapa sikap majikannya dan yang kali ini memperlakukannya selayaknya manusia, padahal dia hanya iblis.

"Kau tidak perlu di lenyapkan Naruto, kau itu iblis yang baik dan paling rajin, iblis kucing yang akan pergi." Ucap Kiba.

"Yang mana saja aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sai. Berbaring manja dengan wujud aslinya. Kucing besar gemuk berbulu lebat dengan corak warna hitam pada wajahnya, kedua telinganya dan kaki-kakinya, warna putih kecoklatan pucat pada tubuhnya, ekornya yang dengan bulu lebat dan agak panjang berwarna abu-abu bercampur hitam, jika di samakan pada kucing normal di dunia manusia, dia termasuk kucing jenis persia himalaya, cantik dan cukup banyak di minati untuk di pelihara.

"Sasuke, aku harap kau mulai bisa membantu tuan kita. "Ucap Naruto, wajahnya terlihat semakin sedih.

"Diamlah dan terus lakukan latihan bodohmu itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, meskipun pada akhirnya-." Ucap Naruto.

"-Tidak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan." Ucap Sasuke, memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Berisik, kalian bisa tenang sedikit? Aku butuh tidur siang." Ucap Sai.

"Dasar kucing pemalas." Ucap Kiba, kembali membersihkan halaman.

"Oh kalian di sini rupanya." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah pulang sekolah, melihat sebentar hewan peliharaannya yang cukup akur setelah mendapat latihan dari nenek Chiyo. "Kalian mau apa untuk makan malam?" Ucap Sakura.

Para iblis menatap bingung ke arah Sakura, bukannya setelah dia pulang sekolah, Sakura sudah harus memutuskan iblis yang tinggal dan yang di musnahkan.

"Tuan eh maksudku Sakura, keputusannya bagaimana?" Ucap Naruto, raut wajahnya sudah terlihat tidak tenang.

"Uhm... bagaimana yaa, apa kalian lupa, aku sudah janji pada teman-temanku untuk memperlihatkan hewan peliharaanku, jadi keputusannya lain kali saja." Ucap sakura, seakan mengulur waktu.

Ingin bernapas lega, namun ucapan Sakura itu bukan sebuah harapan, itu hanya waktu yang di undur hingga akhirnya ada yang pergi, tidak ada rasa senang di wajah mereka, Sakura melihat perubahan sikap mereka, sejujurnya dia hanya ingin mereka menatap di kuil ini dan tidak usah pergi kemana-mana.

"Ya sudah, aku yang akan putuskan saja apa makan malamnya, oh iya, apa kalian tidak bosan berdiam diri di rumah? kalian tidak ingin nonton?" Ucap Sakura.

"Nonton? Apa itu?" Ucap Kiba, menghentikan kegiatan menyapunya dan masuk ke dalam ruang tengah.

"Nonton tv, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Sakura, berjalan ke arah tv dan mengambil remot yang berada di meja panjang di bawah tv itu berada, menekan tombol pada sisi kiri tv layar LED dengan ukuran 70 inchi, cukup besar dan mencolok, tapi pikir mereka itu adalah sebuah bingkai hitam yang tidak menampakkan apapun, layarnya mulai terang dan menampakkan sebuah gambar bergerak. "Ini namanya televisi." Ucap Sakura.

Sai sudah mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia berjalan ke depan tv, begitu juga Kiba, Naruto, dan Sasuke duduk di hadapan benda aneh yang memperlihatkan gambar bergerak, tatapan mereka terlihat takjub akan bingkai besar itu.

"Hoo, ini namanya nonton." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura tertawa dan menutup mulutnya, mereka sungguh lucu, layaknya manusia primitif yang baru saja melihat tv, tapi itu wajar saja, di dunia mereka tidak ada benda seperti ini.

"Apa benda ini tidak berbahaya?" Ucap Kiba.

"Tenanglah, itu hanya gambar visual dari benda eletronik dengan siaran yang di pancarkan dari satelit, benda ini tidak akan bisa mengganggu kalian, dengar, jika ada adegan berbahaya jangan di tiru dan jangan coba-coba melawan apapun yang akan muncul dari siaran ini." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin tvnya hancur jika para iblisnya melihat film horor dan malah akan meninju layar tvnya.

"Baik...~" Ucap mereka serempak, paham dengan penjelasan singkat Sakura, gadis ini masih tersenyum, mereka bahkan menahan diri untuk tidak berkedip, seakan tidak mau lewatkan satu gambar pun, Sakura sengaja memperlihatkan acara yang tidak membahayakan, melirik ke arah siaran tv itu, hanya tata cara menanam bunga yang baik dan benar.

 _Baiklah, biarkan mereka sibuk dengan nonton tv, aku ingin istirahat sebentar sebelum membuat makan malam._

"Ini remotnya, kalian bisa mengganti ke siaran lain, tapi ingat, jangan hanya menonton saja, aku akan menghukum kalian jika terus berada di depan tv." Ucap Sakura sebelum meninggalkan ruang tengah itu.

Mereka mengangguk dan tetap fokus pada layar tv. Kiba mengambil remot tv itu dan menatapnya sejenaknya, seakan benda itu enak untuk di gigit.

"Jangan coba-coba menggigitnya, Sakura akan marah padamu." Ucap Sai, dia jauh lebih dulu membaca pikiran Kiba.

"Cih, aku hanya melihatnya, aku penasaran jika ku tekan seperti ini." Ucap Kiba dan melakukan apa yang di katakan.

 **Klik**.

Sebuah siaran musik rock yang muncul.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kiba!" Teriak Naruto,

Sasuke sudah menutup kupingnya, musik itu cukup mengusik pendengaran tajamnya, Sai berubah wujud menjadi kucing dan berlari ke sana-kemari, kaget akan musik yang tiba-tiba.

"Akan aku ganti." Ucap Kiba, dia pun panik sendiri, mencoba menekan remot itu yang ada malah suara musiknya mengeras membuat Sasuke semakin menutup telinganya kuat-kuat, bising, sangat bisik, Naruto pun ikut menutup telinganya, Kiba sudah tidak tahu lagi dan melempar remot itu, telinganya pun sangat sakit, Sai berlarian dan kabur ke dalam pohon-pohon di sekitar kuil, beberapa warga yang lewat kuil ikut terkejut dengan suara musik rock yang sangat keras. Akhirnya, musik itu menghilang. Beberapa warga yang mendengar tadi kembali berjalan tenang, mungkin perasaan mereka saja yang mendengar musik metal dengan ciri khas suara alat musik yang sangat keras dari arah kuil.

"Ya ampun, jantungku mau copot tadi, aku pikir apa yang sudah terjadi, aku rasa memberi kebebasan kalian dengan memegang remot itu sangat berbahaya, lain kali jangan di pegang dan di tekan lagi, mengerti!" Ucap Sakura.

Tidak ada ucapan, mereka tumbang dalam keadaan pusing, suara musik rock tadi seperti akan menghancurkan gendang telinga mereka, apalagi mereka adalah makhluk dengan tingkat pendengaran yang cukup tinggi, musik besar dan sedekat itu tidak mampu mereka dengar lama-lama.

 _Haa..~ aku harus mendampingi mereka jika akan menonton tv. Ingat Sakura, mereka itu hewan iblis yang sungguh kuno, jangan samakan dengan manusia jaman sekarang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu telah tiba.

"Traaaa..~ Kami membawa bahan untuk membuat kare." Ucap Temari.

Ino, Tenten, dan Temari mengangkat kantong putih yang berisikan sayuran, daging dan sebuah kantong berisi buah untuk makanan penutup.

"Sayuran terbaik dari tokoku." Ucap Ino.

"Daging terbaik dari toko pamanku." Ucap Tenten.

"Apel dan jeruk ini dari kebun ku sendiri, kemarin ayahku panen dan kita bisa makan bersama." Ucap Temari.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian repot untuk datang dan membawa barang-barang ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa-apaan itu, kau pikir kami terlihat sangat kerepotan?" Ucap Ino.

"Hahaha, Sakura, kau terlalu berlebihan, tenanglah, kami bahkan berterima kasih sudah di beri ijin untuk datang ke rumahmu." Ucap Tenten.

"Ya sudah, bicara di sini hanya akan buang-buang waktu, jadi, apa boleh kami melihat mereka dulu?" Ucap Temari.

"Tentu." Ucap Sakura.

Meminta mereka untuk lewat di halaman samping, menaruh kantongan itu di teras, mereka seperti tengah melihat sesuatu yang indah, seekor kucing yang tengah duduk di teras luar di ruang tengah, menatap santai ke arah teman-teman Sakura.

"Lucunya...~" Ucap mereka serempak, menggendong kucing itu secara bergantian dan mengelusnya perlahan, kucing itu terlihat sangat tenang, lebih tepatnya menikmati setiap sentuhan para gadis itu.

"Sakura, apa kucing ini benar-benar kucing liar?" Ucap Ino.

"Iya, dia sendiri yang datang." Ucap Sakura, alasan utamanya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, dia jenis persia himalaya yang cukup banyak di minati untuk di pelihara, harganya juga sangat mahal, apa dia bukan kucing hilang?" Ucap Temari, dia cukup tahu tentang hewan-hewan.

"Bu-bukan, dia sungguh tidak memiliki majikan." Ucap Sakura, berusaha tetap bohong.

"Kau sungguh beruntung Sakura, pantas saja kau tidak membiarkan kucing ini pergi." Ucap Ino, memeluk kucing cantik itu.

Detik berikutnya, pandangan mereka teralihkan oleh seekor anjing jinak, untuk persamaannya pada hewan normal di dunia manusia, Kiba jenis anjing siberian husky, dengan bentuk wajah yang agak mirip serigala, corak tubuhnya berwana abu-abu dan putih.

"Cantiknya...~" Ucap mereka serempak, menempatkan kucing itu di lantai dan membuatnya tidak senang, Kiba mengalihkan perhatian para gadis ini darinya, dia tidak lagi menikmati sentuhan mereka. Para gadis ini sedikit membungkukkan diri untuk sekedar mengelus tubuh Kiba, anjing itu terlihat girang jika di elus-elus pada bagian tubuhnya, ekornya terkibas-kibas.

"Tangan." Ucap Tenten. Anjing itu menurut dan memberi tangannya pada tangan Tenten. Kembali dia mendapat usapan gemas dari Tenten.

"Berputar." Ucap Ino. Kembali anjing itu melakukannya.

"Tidur."

"Duduk."

"Berguling."

"Melompat."

"Menggogong."

Semua ucapan Tenten, Ino, dan Temari di respon baik, seperti anjing jinak ini sudah terlatih sejak lama, mereka terpukau akan kehebatan anjing ini, semua terlihat senang kecuali si kucing yang merasa anjing itu sangat tukang pamer.

"Anjing ini kenapa bisa berkeliaran di hutan? Dia bukan tipe anjing lokal dan bahkan sulit menemukan anjing seperti ini di Konoha, Sakura, dia bukan anjing lepas'kan?" Ucap Temari, semakin curiga.

"Sudahlah Temari, asal kau tahu saja di hutan itu banyak hewan liar yang masih berkeliaran, makanya ada pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi di sekeliling hutan untuk membatasi hutan dengan kota, bahkan beberapa pembangun tidak berani mengusik hutan di belakang bukit ini, katanya akhir-akhir ini mereka mendengar suara-suara aneh, seperti auman tapi bukan dari hewan sejenis serigala atau ajing liar dan juga beberapa batang pohon terlihat sudah di cakar." Ucap Tenten. Hal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, itu suara Naruto yang dalam bentuk rubah, dia akan berteriak senang jika berhasil berlatih, cakaran pada batang pohon pun adalah ulahnya.

"Benar juga. Sekali lagi, kau sungguh beruntung Sakura." Ucap Temari.

Semuanya cukup senang melihat kucing dan anjing peliharaan Sakura, kegiatan mengusap anjing terhenti ketika mereka melihat sesosok serigala yang cukup besar berwarna hitam dengan tinggi tubuh menyamai tinggi manusia, untuk jenis Sasuke, di dunia manusia dia adalah serigala tipe tundra, cuma ukurannya yang cukup besar dengan bulu lebat pada tubuhnya. Tatapan serigala itu terlihat tenang, tapi cukup membuat teman-teman Sakura takut dan mundur selangkah.

"Ja-jadi ini serigala yang kau katakan?" Ucap Ino, dia sedikit takut, mengingat beberapa berita di luar Konoha tentang serigala yang akan menyakiti manusia.

"Dia sangat jinak, mau aku perlihatkan pada kalian?" Ucap Sakura. semuanya mengangguk dan menunggu Sakura membuktikannya, gadis ini berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arah serigala, mereka saling bertatapan sejenak dan pada akhirnya serigala ini menundukkan kepalanya, sebuah usapan lembut pada atas kepalanya, seketika tatapannya sedikit terkejut, detik berikutnya serigala ini merasa cukup senang, untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia di panggil ke dunia manusia, baru kali ini Sakura menyentuhnya, tangan gadis ini terasa begitu hangat. "Terima kasih kau sudah mau mendengar ucapanku." Bisik Sakura, sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah serigala itu agar hanya dia yang mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke tidak pernah mendengar perintahnya sekali pun, tapi untuk perintah yang satu ini, dia mau mendengarnya dan membuat Sakura merasa sangat tertolong, Sasuke sedikit patuh padanya, ya mungkin hanya untuk kali ini saja.

"Wah, dia sangat jinak, aku ingin menyentuhnya." Ucap Tenten.

"Cobalah." Ucap Sakura, tangannya sudah menghilang dari sana, mengambil jarak agar teman-temannya bisa berada di sekitar serigala itu. perlahan-lahan tangan mereka mulai bergerak, seperti pada anjing, mereka akan mengelusnya seperti itu, belum sempat tangan mereka berada pada puncuk kepala serigala ini, hewan itu membuang muka dan pergi, seakan tidak ingin di sentuh oleh mereka.

"Eh? Aku rasa serigala itu tidak ingin di sentuh oleh kita." Ucap Temari, menatap malas serigala itu.

"Sakura, serigala itu benar-benar pilih kasih! Padahal untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa menyentuh serigala asli." Protes Ino.

"Sayang sekali yaa." Ucap Tenten.

 _Dasar Sasuke, mau bentuk manusia atau hewan pun sikapnya sama saja._

"Maaf, mungkin dia sedang tidak mood, sebaiknya kita masak saja, membuat kare cukup lama kan, banyak bahan yang harus di potong." Ucap Sakura, mengajak teman-temannya untuk masuk ke dapur.

Setelah halaman sepi dan teman-teman Sakura sudah masuk, akhirnya mereka bisa tenang di teras.

"Hanya sebentar saja? Haaa...~ Aku ingin di sentuh lagi." Ucap Sai. Wujud kucingnya cukup menggemaskan dan tengah berbaring terlentang, seperti keset bulu. Gadis-gadis itu mendekapnya ke arah dada mereka dan membuat Sai merasa seperti di surga.

"Diamlah kau kucing mesum!" Ucap Kiba.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak berbicara, jika kedapatan, mereka akan menganggap kalian hewan aneh." Tegur Sasuke.

"Dimana Naruto?" Ucap Sakura, kembali ke halaman setelah memastikan teman-temannya mulai sibuk di dapur.

"Tenanglah dia sudah aman, awalnya dia cukup merepotkan dengan tidak ingin di sembunyikan." Jelas Sai.

"Dia akan tenang dan tidak mengganggu, cih dasar, dia bahkan ini tetap muncul dalam wujud manusianya, apa dia ingin ambil untung." Protes Kiba.

"Ya sudah, kalian bersantailah, kami akan masak, nanti akan ku sisakan untuk kalian." Ucap Sakura, bergegas kembali ke dapur dan membantu teman-temannya.

Sementara itu, di gudang penyimpanan barang-barang, Naruto di ikat dan mulutnya di bekap dengan kain agar tidak kabur dan berisik.

 _Sialan! Mereka sungguh kejam, bukan berarti kalian harus mengikat dan mengurungku di sini, kalian benar-benar membuatku marah! Apa salahnya jika muncul dalam wujud manusia, aku hanya akan memperkenalkan diri sebagai pelayan setia Sakura, apa yang mereka pikirkan!_

Naruto berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangannya, hanya tali biasa, dia akan menggunakan kuku pada tangan rubahnya dan menghancurkan tali itu, ikatannya terlepas, Naruto akhirnya bisa membuka penutup mulut itu dan bernapas lega, membuka pintu gudang itu dan ternyata di kunci.

"kalian tidak akan bisa mengurungku di sini!" Teriak Naruto, mengeluarkan 9 ekornya dan menghancurkan gudang yang tidak jauh dari bangunan kuil.

Kegiatan memasak Sakura dan teman-temannya terhenti, ada suara yang cukup gaduh dari arah belakang.

"Sakura, suara apa itu?" Ucap Ino.

"Su-suara? Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Sakura, perasaannya jadi tidak enak setelah mendengar suara keras itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pastikan, jangan sampai ada sesuatu atau ada seseorang yang akan merusak di area kuil, suaranya terdengar dari dekat kuil." Ucap Temari.

Mereka akhirnya berlari dengan cepat menuju bangunan kuil, Sakura mengikutinya, dia pun tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Tatapan teman-teman Sakura cukup terkejut dengan apa yang di lihat mereka, hewan-hewan yang di anggap jinak tadi malah ingin melukai seorang pria di sana.

"Sa-Sakura, lihat, hewan peliharaanmu akan melukai pria itu!" Ucap Ino, mulai panik.

"Ini tidak bisa di biarkan, kata harus melawan hewan-hewan itu dan menyelamatkan pria itu." Ucap Temari, ikut panik.

"Benar, sebaiknya gunakan benda tajam untuk mengusir mereka." Ucap Tenten, ikut panik juga.

"CUKUP!" Teriak Sakura.

Pertengkaran antara Naruto dan ketiga hewan itu terhenti, teman-teman Sakura yang juga sudah sangat panik terlihat terkejut, Sakura tipe gadis yang sangat jarang untuk bersuara keras dan selalu tenang di mata teman-temannya, kali ini tidak, Sakura seperti habis kesabaran.

"Jika kalian seperti itu, teman-temanku akan salah paham, Naruto berhenti mengganggu mereka dan kalian, tolong tenanglah dan kembali ke kandang ( ke kamar bagi pendengaran para hewan itu) kalian." Ucap Sakura.

Teman-teman Sakura cukup takjub melihat Sakura yang memerintah hewan peliharaannya, mereka benar-benar pergi dengan tenang ke belakang bangunan rumah, mereka akan lewat jendela, sedangkan Naruto berdiri dan membersihkan dirinya.

"Ma-maaf yaa, hahaha, mereka tidak menyerangku, mereka hanya tengah bermain denganku, iya hanya bermain, hahaha jangan di anggap serius, hahahaha." Ucap Naruto, dia mengerti dengan ucap Sakura tadi.

Teman-teman Sakura menatap ngeri ke arah pria berambut blonde itu, katanya hanya bermain dan mereka bisa melihat itu seperti bukan permainan, kucing itu berada di wajah Naruto dan mencakarnya, satu tangannya berada di dalam mulut serigala dan satu kakinya berada di mulut anjing, orang awam mana pun melihatnya seperti Naruto tengah menjadi santapan hewan-hewan tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Temari.

"Sungguh, hahahah, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto girang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Seorang pria tidak bisa seenaknya masuk tanpa ijin Sakura." Ucap Ino, memicingkan mata ke arah Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku ini pelayan Sakura, iya, aku adalah pelayannya, jadi aku datang untuk membantunya, heheheh." Ucap Naruto, canggung dan bingung harus berbicara apa, Sakura sudah menepuk jidatnya, akan sangat rumit lagi jika gadis ini harus menjelaskan segalanya dan berpikir keras untuk membuat cerita bohong lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya, pria setampan ini menjadi pelayan? Bagaimana bisa Sakura? Aku butuh penjelasan darimu" Ucap Tenten.

"Ti-tidak ada alasan khusus, dia seperti pesuruh nenekku untuk datang menjadi tukang bersih-bersih kuil." Ucap Sakura, masih berusaha tenang.

Teman-teman Sakura menatap pria dengan rambut blondenya itu, dia memang terlihat tampan, tapi pakaiannya cukup kuno.

"Maaf Naruto, hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan jadi kau bisa pulang." Ucap Sakura, dia harus segera mengusir Naruto, rubah ini cukup cereboh dan bisa saja membocorkan semua rahasia yang ada.

"Biarkan saja Sakura, dia bisa makan siang bersama kita." Ucap Ino. Mereka akhirnya paham dan menawarkan ajakan makan siang untuk Naruto.

Sakura sengaja menatap horror pada Naruto, memberinya peringatan agar cepat menolak dan pergi.

"Ti-ti- tidak perlu, terima kasih, sesuai perintah Sakura aku akan pulang, dah." Ucap Naruto dan langsung kabur ke belakang. Sakura yang sudah di latih membuat Naruto merasa terancam, ingatan tentang petir itu masih selalu membayanginya.

"Sudahlah, dia memang seperti itu, sebaiknya kita segera membuat masakannya, ini sudah mau hampir jam makan siang." Ucap Sakura, mendorong pelan ketiga temannya untuk ke dapur.

Mereka sudah kembali ke dapur dan fokus untuk menyelesaikan masakan mereka. Para peliharaan sudah kembali ke kamar mereka, kamar Sasuke yang lebih mudah untuk di masuki lewat jendela, mengubah wujud mereka menjadi manusia dan berdiam diri, setelah beberapa detik, Naruto baru saja naik dan membuat mereka saling bertatapan kesal.

"Kalian sungguh kejam padaku!" Marah Naruto.

"Jika kau tidak di perlakukan seperti itu, kau yang akan membuat Sakura ketahuan berbohong." Ucap Kiba.

"Tapi bukan seperti itu caranya, mengikat dan mengurungku di dalam gudang." Ucap Naruto, dia masih kesal.

"Haa...~ gudangnya jadi hancur, kau harus tanggung jawab Naruto." Ucap Sai.

"kalian sungguh membuatku kesal." Ucap Naruto. mengeluarkan 9 ekornya, menyerang Kiba, Sai, dan Sasuke. "Rasakan ini!" Ucap Naruto.

"Hei, kenapa aku harus ikutan." Ucap Sasuke, mencoba menahan ekor 9 yang mengamuk itu.

Di lantai bawah, di dapur. Kembali acara memasak mereka terhenti, ada suara gaduh di lantai dua rumah Sakura.

"Gempa?" Ucap Ino. Merasa ada sedikit getaran.

"Bukan, itu seperti berada di lantai dua." Ucap Temari, menatap ke arah langit-langit.

"Sakura, kita harus memastikannya, jangan sampai ada pencuri." Ucap Tenten, mereka bergegas naik ke lantai dua.

"Hee? Tu-tunggu, tidak ada apa-apa di atas, itu hanya perasaan kalian." Ucap Sakura, berusaha mencegat teman-temannya namun mereka seperti tidak peduli. Mereka jauh lebih ingin melindungi Sakura.

Berada di lantai dua, mereka membuka satu persatu kamar dan kosong, kosong, kosong, kamar terakhir pun kosong.

"Aneh, tadi aku rasa itu dari lantai dua." Ucap Temari.

Sakura baru saja menyusul, melihat ke arah ruangan yang teman-teman mereka buka, semua kosong dan aman saja. kembali bernapas lega, Sakura merasa dia perlu memberi para iblis itu hukuman, mereka membuat Sakura kesusahan hari ini.

"Ada apa dengan rumahmu Sakura, ada-ada saja kejadian aneh di sini." Ucap Ino, dia mulai curiga.

"Uhm.. kalian tahu kan, ini bangunan yang tidak jauh dari kuil dan bangunan ini sudah berdiri sejak lama, tapi selalu melalui beberapa kali renovasi untuk mempertahankan keawetan bangunan ini, mungkin saja itu makhluk-makhluk yang mendiami area sekitar." Ucap Sakura, dia harus berpikir cepat untuk membuat cerita bohong.

"Yang di katakan Sakura benar, kita baru saja datang ke bangunan yang tidak jauh dari kuil, aku sungguh salut padamu Sakura, kau bertahan untuk semua suara aneh-aneh yang muncul." Ucap Temari.

"Maaf, kami jadi selalu menghentikan acara masak, jika ada suara aneh lagi, kami tidak akan ikut campur." Ucap Tenten.

"A-aku jadi takut." Ucap Ino dan menempel pada Tenten.

"Aku juga takut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini bangunan yang sudah cukup tua." Ucap Tenten.

"Sudahlah, ayo." Ucap Temari.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa sedikit senang, teman-temannya mau menghargai ucapan bohongnya itu, tapi tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

Sekali lagi, mereka kembali ke dapur, menunggu beberapa menit dan masakan akan siap di hidangkan. Kembali pada para iblis itu, saat mendengar suara langkah kaki para teman-teman Sakura, mereka kabur naik ke atas atap, ada 9 ekor rubah, Sasuke memegang 5 ekor, Sai memegang 4 ekor dan Kiba menahan gerakan tubuh Naruto.

"Berhenti! Kau akan membuat Sakura marah." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto mulai hilang kendali.

Naruto terlihat masih kesal, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ketiga iblis itu masih menahan dirinya. Rubah itu berusaha memberontak, atap yang mereka pijaki mulai bergetar, rubah ini akan berulah lagi.

"Akhirnya..., aku sudah sangat lapar." Ucap Ino.

Kare daging mereka sudah jadi, mulai mengambil nasi yang baru saja masak di 4 empat piring dan menyiram kare di atas nasi itu, kare berwarna coklat pucat, mereka bisa melihat sayuran segar dan daging bertekstur empuk di sana.

"Selamat makan." Ucap mereka serempak

"Uhm..~ enaknya." Ucap Tenten.

Mereka merasa kare ini sangat enak, apalagi di makan selagi hangat. Acara makan mereka sedikit terganggu, lagi-lagi terasa seperti ada gempa pada bangunan rumah Sakura.

"Lagi-lagi." Ucap Ino.

"Tenang, Sakura sudah menjelaskannya kan, jadi kita harus percaya padanya." Ucap Temari.

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ya." Ucap Sakura, bergegas keluar dari ruang makan, memasang kekkai di pintu dan jendela agar teman-temannya tidak bisa keluar saat Sakura akan membereskan para iblis yang sudah membuat kacau.

Berlari keluar ke halaman dan menemukan mereka berada di atas atap, Sai, Kiba, dan Sasuke sedang menahan Naruto yang akan kembali mengamuk. Sudah cukup, Sakura merasa mereka tidak akan mendengarnya jika hanya ucapan saja, gadis ini menggerakkan tangannya, membuat ruang di atas para iblis itu dan mengeluarkan petirnya. Semua tersambar petir dan membuat mereka jatuh ke halaman dengan tubuh sedikit berasap, beberapa menit seperti ini mereka tidak akan bisa bergerak.

"Kalian membuat kesabaranku habis." ucap Sakura menatap kesal ke arah para iblis yang sudah kesakitan itu.

"Ampuun tuan...~" Ucap mereka perlahan, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan mereka sudah sangat kapok, Kiba dan Sai sudah terhitung dua kali kena petir itu.

Setelah kekacauan yang cukup membuat Sakura kelelahan dan kesal. Makan siang bersama sudah selesai, mereka tengah bersantai di ruang tengah sambil mencicipi apel dan jeruk segar dari kebun Temari. Bersyukur dengan teman-temannya yang tidak merasa ada yang jatuh, mereka pun tidak bergerak dari meja makan saat Sakura tinggalkan, meskipun kekkai sudah di pasangnya, saat ini pra iblis itu di kurung di ruangan kuil dengan menggunakan kekkai, mereka tidak akan bisa bergerak dan jika mereka kembali berkelahi kekkai itu akan merespon dan membuat tubuh mereka kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya lepas kendali." Ucap Naruto, bersujud di hadapan ketiga iblis itu.

"Rasanya aku ingin menjitakmu dengan keras, tapi kekkai ini jauh lebih membuatku sakit." Ucap Kiba, mengepal tangannya dan berusaha menahan diri.

"Kalian sungguh memiliki energi yang banyak, aku sudah kelelahan dan kelaparan." Ucap Sai, tidak sanggup menahan wujud manusianya dan kembali pada wujud aslinya lagi, tenaganya terkuras hanya untuk menahan Naruto.

 **Kriiiuukk...~**

Sai, Kiba, dan Naruto menatap ke arah Sasuke, itu suara perutnya, dia juga kelaparan.

"Apa? jangan menatapku seperti itu, energiku juga terkuras." Ucap Sasuke, ada rona merah di wajahnya, pria ini melirik ke arah lain dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Hahahahahahaha

Hahahahahahaha

Hahahahahhaaha

Tawa lepas dari ketiga iblis itu, biasanya Sasuke sangat menjaga sikap, dia akan terlihat seperti iblis yang sangat berkelas, tapi suara perut itu cukup mencolok dan membuat Sai, Kiba, Naruto merasa itu bukan Sasuke yang terkesan elit.

Kekkai menghilang dan pintu ruangan kuil itu tergeser. Sakura berdiri dan menatap kesal ke arah mereka berempat, gadis ini akan balas dendam, membawa papan panjang yang biasa nenek Chiyo gunakan untuk memukul mereka. seketika semuanya duduk bersimpuh dan tenang, kecuali Sai, dia sudah terlihat seperti keset bulu.

"Kalian sungguh membuatku terganggu." Ucap Sakura.

"Maafkan kami." Ucap semuanya. Menundukkan wajah mereka, semuanya merasa sangat menyesal.

 **Kriiiuukk...~**

 **Kriiiuukk...~**

 **Kriiiuukk...~**

 **Kriiiuukk...~**

Lagi-lagi suara perut, Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, dia cukup malu, Kiba dan Naruto berwajah lemas, Sai, masih pada wujud kucingnya, dia sedang mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa energinya untuk bergerak.

"Pffff... hahahahaha, aku tahu kalian sudah sangat kelaparan dan ini sudah lewat jam makan siang, masuklah, teman-temanku sudah pulang, mereka ingin pamit pada kalian, tapi aku katakan jika kalian masuk ke hutan setelah aku marahi tadi, kalian sungguh cereboh." Ucap Sakura.

Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa dari mereka, saat ini mereka hanya butuh makan, mengekori Sakura dan menunggu di meja makan, Sakura akan menyajikan kare itu, masih ada sisa untuk di bagikan pada mereka. Sai mengubah dirinya untuk berwujud manusia lagi, dia akan kesulitan makan atau jadi bahan ejekkan para iblis lain jika cara makannya seperti hewan normal di dunia manusia. Dia tidak ingin harga dirinya di jatuhkan.

"Aku rasa kalian menyukainya." Ucap Sakura, melirik ke arah mereka makan dengan lahapnya, menyukai atau kelaparan, yang penting mereka jauh lebih tenang saat di meja makan.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah malam, di ruang tengah, mereka tengah berkumpul, mereka sudah bersedia pura-pura jadi hewan peliharaan Sakura, meskipun insiden kekacauan itu jauh lebih parah. Sakura duduk di sisi meja sendirian, sisi kiri dan kanan Sakura, Kiba bersama Naruto, Sai bersama Sasuke, mereka terlihat serius untuk mendengar keputusan Sakura, gadis ini malah mengalihkan tatapannya, cukup malu jika mereka empat menatap kompak ke arah Sakura, dia gadis yang normal dan wujud mereka adalah seorang pria, Sakura jadi deg-degan sendiri.

"Sudahlah, kalian apa-apaan sih." Ucap Sakura, dia jadi salah tingkah.

"Kami pikir keputusannya saat ini." Ucap Kiba.

"Apa kalian masih belum sadar juga, sejak awal aku sudah memutuskannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa membaca pikirannya." Ucap Sai, seperti ada yang menghalanginya untuk membaca pikiran tuannya.

"Katakan saja, kami sudah ikhlas untuk keputusanmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Ka-kalian, hahahahaha, sudah-sudah, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Ucap Sakura, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedikit mengerjai para iblisnya cukup lucu juga. Mereka berempat kebingungan dan saling bertatapan. "Keputusannya, aku tidak bisa memilih dua di antara kalian, makanya, kalian akan tetap berada di sini, kalian cukup berguna walaupun lebih banyak merepotkan untuk itu. Jadi, aku Haruno Sakura, sebagai majikan kalian, mohon kerja samanya." Ucap Sakura dan menundukkan kepalanya ke arah para iblisnya.

"Kiba, iblis anjing, tentu saja akan setia padamu dan kau bisa mengandalkanku." Ucap Kiba, mengacungi jempolnya satu pada Sakura.

"Naruto, iblis rubah, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap berada di sisimu dan maafkan sikapku tadi." Ucap Naruto, terlihat penuh haru saat kembali memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sai, iblis kucing, sebut saja namaku dan aku akan langsung menolongmu." Ucap Sai dan seperti biasa senyum manis itu selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sasuke, iblis serigala, aku tetap tidak akan membantumu dan jangan memintaku untuk patuh padamu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya berpaling ke arah lain, dia tidak menatap Sakura.

"Sialan kau Sasuke, apa-apaan itu, kau harus patuh pada majikanmu." Protes Naruto dan menarik kerah hakama Sasuke.

"Hei, kalian jangan bertengkar." Ucap Kiba, mencoba memisahkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Dasar rubah ceroboh, kau selalu saja bikin ribut, kau dan si anjing bau ini sangat cocok jadi pasangan yang serasi." Ejek Sai.

"Apa katamu?" Ucap Kiba, Naruto beralih menahan Kiba untuk tidak berkelahi.

Sakura tidak akan marah kali ini, dia hanya bisa tertawa, mereka sungguh lucu, terkesan seperti anak kecil, suasana rumah sepi yang menjadi ramai karena kehadiran mereka.

Malam semakin larut, Sakura sudah mengambil keputusannya, dia akan menjadi majikan untuk keempat iblis itu, gadis ini siap untuk menanggung apapun resiko yang akan di alaminya ke depannya. Lama membaca buku pelajaran membuatnya sedikit mengantuk, bergerak perlahan pada kasur empuknya, tapi terasa bukan seperti kasur miliknya, kasur berbulu yang cukup hangat. Gadis ini membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap sekitar, dia tengah tertidur di sisi tubuh Sasuke yang tengah berwujud aslinya.

"Jendalamu terbuka dan kau tertidur dalam keadaan duduk, apa lehermu tidak sakit seperti itu?" Ucap Sasuke. Sebelumnya, Sasuke melihat jendela kamar Sakura terbuka, masuk ke dalam dan ingin menutupnya, menatap sejenak majikannya, dia tertidur dalam keadaan duduk dan memegang bukunya, Sasuke sengaja berubah ke wujud aslinya, duduk dan menyamankan diri di belakang Sakura, ekornya bergerak perlahan ke arah tubuh Sakura, menggerakannya untuk bersandar pada tubuhnya.

"Leherku tidak jadi sakit karena kau sudah menjadi bantal yang empuk." Ucap Sakura, menyamankan dirinya pada tubuh Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu jika tubuh serigala akan sehangat ini." Gadis itu kembali menutup matanya.

"Ini suhu normal tubuh kami." Ucap Sasuke, menurunkan kepalanya pada kedua kakinya di depan, seperti seekor anjing yang meringkuk, dia ingin Sakura tidak kedinginan. Sakura membuka mata, posisinya tepat berada di hadapan kepala Sasuke, tangannya bergerak dan mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala serigala itu. Sasuke bisa merasakannya dan tetap tenang tanpa terusik, kali ini dia tidak akan menahan egonya lagi, Sakura sudah menjadi majikan yang sangat baik untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagi...~

hahahaha, masih senang-senang sama fic ini, bikin ketawa mulu.. hahahahaha. kalau kalian bingung dengan wujud hewan mereka atau tidak bisa bayangkan, silahkan cari di om google :D

oh iya, chapter depan author mau bahas dunia Sasuke, kalau reader merasa ada yang perlu di ketahui dari dunia Sasuke (dunia iblis) silahkan bertanya dan akan di realisasikan lewat alur chapter berikutnya... :) yaa, sengaja buat ini supaya pas di jelasin nggak ada yang mengganjal lagi dan bertanya lagi, hanya berlaku untuk chapter berikutnya XD chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan nggak di bahas lagi, :D

maaf untuk chapter ini agak pendek, semoga next chapternya akan lebih panjang XD

chapter ini nggk balas review dulu yaa... sedang nggak mood... =w=

uhm.. khusus untuk dewisetyawati411 author akan jelaskan, hahaha, bukan berarti harem = haram :D maafkan author, pikirnya tahu, harem itu author jelasin dengan contoh, satu karakter utama cowok dan di keliling oleh banyak karakter cewek, begitu juga sebaliknya, karakter utama cewek di keliling oleh banyak karakter cowok, biasanya keadaan harem ini bikin pusing pembaca atau penonton, karena semua karakter yang mengililingi sesuai atau cocok untuk karakter utama dan hampir semua kisah harem membuat si karakter utama menyukai semua karakter yang di kelilingnya, tapi di beberapa kasus ada satu karakter yang paling paling di sukai si karakter utama, kadang juga berakhir dengan karakter utama tidak memilih siapa pun XD kurang lebih seperti itu, semoga mengerti hehehehe.

.

.

See you next chapter.


	5. Beradaptasi

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka yang di karang-karang author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun, sedikit menggabungkan iblis dan miko, tidak ada unsur buruk apapun dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya sekedar cerita bergender supernatural-humor, berharap ini akan lucu, jika tidak lucu maka author kembali gagal membuat cerita humor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **! Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya ~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **[ Beradaptasi ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan tidak ada yang berubah, para iblis itu akan tetap ribut dan mereka mendapat ganjarannya. Setidaknya mereka semua membantu secara bergantian, sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak akan ikut turun tangan. Sakura membiarkannya, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan, sepanjang hari dia hanya akan di dalam rumah dan bersantai, tidak ada rasa bosannya untuk duduk tenang, kadang buku-buku pelajaran Sakura di bacanya, dia hanya penasaran dan ingin tahu bagaimana dunia manusia di jaman sekarang ini.

Beberapa kali gadis ini akan mendapat luka pada tubuhnya, tapi anehnya setiap kali dia sudah bangun pagi, luka-luka itu menghilang, tidak ada pun yang mengaku, Kiba, Naruto, dan Sai tidak tahu, mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan penyembuh untuk orang lain, tapi untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Hari minggu yang tenang dan semua sedang berada pada pekerjaannya masing-masing, Kiba seperti biasa akan mengepel lantai kuil dan rumah, sekarang dia tengah menyapu halaman yang cukup kotor dengan daun kering yang berserakan di tanah, Naruto, setelah membersihkan piring kotor, dia tengah menjemur kasur-kasur dan menepuk-nepuknya agar debu pada kasur itu menghilang, hari minggu adalah hari bersih-bersih besar di kuil.

"Sai, cepat angkat kasurnya lagi." Teriak Naruto.

"Ha? Kenapa kau harus memerintahku." Ucap Sai, berjalan malas membawa kasur-kasur itu.

"Aku tidak memerintahmu, hanya meminta tolong." Ucap Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau suruh saja si serigala pemalas itu." Singgung Sai.

Sasuke tidak peduli dan memilih duduk tenang di teras sambil membaca buku sejarah Konoha, cuaca sedang bagus, Sakura juga sedang membaca buku novel dan sesekali memperhatikan para iblisnya, hanya Naruto dan kiba yang sedang sibuk, perhatian gadis ini terfokus pada pakaian mereka, hanya hakama saja, pakaian itu akan menyatuh dan menghilang saat mereka berwujud menjadi tubuh asli mereka.

"Apa perlu membelikan mereka baju? Tapi kalau mereka keluar dalam keadaan seperti itu?" Ucap Sakura dan kembali mengingat ucapan Ino tentang pria yang bernama Naruto, pakaiannya sungguh kuno, mereka tidak akan bisa pergi keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu. "Mungkin sebaiknya mereka memakai setelan di jaman sekarang." Ucap Sakura, timbul sebuah ide dan memanggil para iblisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Wah... apa sedang ada syuting film orang-orang jam kuno yaa._

 _Apa mereka aktor?_

 _Lihatlah mereka sedang cosplay._

 _Mereka tampan-tampan yaa._

 _Coba minta foto dan tanda tangan, siapa tahu mereka aktor yang sedang syuting di kota._

 _Hahaha, lihat, apa sedang merayakan tahun baru lebih awal._

 _Kyaaaa...~ mereka keren._

 _Aktor?_

 _Mungkin semacam film samurai di jaman edo._

 _Hahahaha, mereka aneh sekali._

 _Tampan._

 _Tampan._

 _Aku suka yang rambut kuning, dia cukup manis._

 _Yang dua orang rambut hitam itu tipeku loh, mereka terlihat tenang._

 _Rambut coklat itu cukup keren, dia terlihat seperti anak band._

Semua ucapan itu cukup terdengar pada telinga mereka yang sangat tajam, Sakura hanya bisa menunduk malu, hari ini kebetulan sedang libur dan mengajak para iblis itu untuk membeli pakaian yang sesuai di jaman sekarang, dengan begitu mereka bisa keluar tanpa akan di tertawakan, berjalan ke tengah kota dan banyak pasang mata memandangi mereka, bahkan beberapa gadis-gadis yang melihat empat pria tampan itu sengaja mengambil foto secara diam-diam, wajah mereka tak hentinya merona dan berharap bisa mendekati mereka.

"Tempat macam apa ini? Semuanya terlihat aneh." Ucap Naruto, melirik ke sana kemari dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke, seakan takut melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit, kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, iklan pada layar besar yang di tempatkan di beberapa tempat, suasana hari minggu cukup ramai.

"Apa kau tidak bisa jalan di sebelah sana." Tegur Sasuke, Naruto terus nempel padanya, terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang berjalan bersama di hari libur. Sasuke berusaha mendorong wajah Naruto agar menjauh darinya.

"Bau apa ini?" Kiba terus mengendus beberapa bau. "Kenapa ada banyak macam-macam bau aneh di sini." Ucap Kiba, penciumannya yang tajam dan bisa mencium aroma apapun yang ada, dari aroma makanan, parfum, sampah, dan aroma lainnya hingga radius yang cukup luas, dia sampai pusing dan menutup hidungnya.

Sai tidak ada komentar dan terlihat malas menatap sekitar, dia ingin berbaring di lantai yang dingin dalam wujud kucingnya, kalau perlu ada sebuah elusan manja pada tubuhnya. Melirik ke arah tuannya yang terus menundukkan wajah dan melirik sekitar.

"Kita akan kemana, Sakura?" Ucap Sai, merangkul Sakura.

"Ke toko pakaian, kalian harus menggunakan pakaian yang sesuai dengan jaman ini, jika tidak, kalian akan di anggap aneh." Ucap Sakura.

"Menyingkir darinya." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan tajam di layangkan pada Sai, segera menarik lengan iblis kucing itu dari bahu Sakura, Sai menghindar cepat, jika tidak Sasuke benar-benar akan mematahkan jari-jarinya.

"Kau tidak pernah santai seperti biasanya yaa iblis serigala." Ucap Sai menampakkan senyum di hadapan Sasuke, membuat iblis serigala ini muak melihat wajah palsu itu.

"Kau perlu di beri pelajaran." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya menggelap, mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Sai akan bersiap menghindar.

"Hentikan, kalian jangan bertengkar di sini, nanti polisi akan menangkap kalian karena mengganggu ketertiban." Tegur Sakura.

"Polisi? Apa itu?" Ucap Naruto.

"Seseorang yang bekerja untuk menangkap pelaku kejahatan dan menertibkan keadaan di kota, jika kalian di tangkap-"

"-Kami akan menghajar mereka, hahahaha." Ucap Kiba, memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Hahahaha, aku setuju Kiba." Ucap Naruto, mereka bahkan tos untuk sepakat dengan ucapan itu.

"Aku harap kebodohan mereka tidak tertular." Ucap Sai.

"Aku pikir kau sama saja dengan mereka berdua." Ucap Sasuke.

"Haa..~ terserahlah, tapi aku sedang tidak niat berkelahi denganmu." Ucap Sai.

 _Apa ideku ini sudah benar? jika ini di area kuil aku akan menghukum mereka dengan berkali-kali lipat, bahkan di tempat seperti ini mereka mau berkelahi._

Mereka terus berjalan dan tiba di sebuah toko pakaian, bangunan satu lantai yang cukup luas, beberapa diskon terpampang di setiap tumpukkan pakaian dalam keranjang besar di toko ini, Sakura mulai memilihkan kaos dan celana untuk mereka, yang sederhana dan tidak perlu mencolok, sementara Sakura sibuk memilih, para iblis itu menunggu, mereka berdiri dan memperhatikan tempat sekitar, seakan tengah mengawasi keadaan sekitar, mereka akan segera bertindak jika seseorang menyakiti Sakura, kehadiran mereka cukup mencolok, para pegawai dan pengunjung khususnya para wanita hanya terfokus pada mereka, seakan mereka terlihat seperti 4 pria boyband atau 4 pria aktor tampan, sekeliling mereka bersinar, itu hanya pemandangan para wanita ini, hanya tampan dan manis yang terucap dari bisik-bisik yang di dengar para iblis itu.

"Hey, apa kalian tidak sadar jika mereka terus memperhatikan kita?" Bisik Naruto.

"Iya, lihat, tatapan mereka sangat aneh, seakan sedang lapar, apa mereka lupa makan sebelum ke tempat ini?" Bisik Kiba.

"Mereka sedang memperhatikanku yang tampan ini." Ucap Sai.

"Jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, mereka seperti ingin memakanmu Sai." Ucap Kiba dan terkekeh.

"Mungkin saja seperti itu." Ucap Naruto, menutup mulutnya untuk meredam tawanya.

Para pria ini merasa semakin aneh, suasana di dalam tempat yang sedang mereka kunjungi, orang-orang semakin banyak dan itu hanya para wanita saja, tentu saja masih terfokus pada mereka.

"Aduh...~ rasanya aku ingin pipis." Ucap Naruto.

"Tahanlah, Sakura tidak akan lama lagi." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan." Ucap Naruto.

"Hey, kau harus ingat ucapan tuan eh maksudku Sakura, kita tidak boleh pipis di sembarang tempat, kau harus mencari tempat seperti yang ada tulisan toilet." Ucap Kiba, belum selesai mendengarkan ucapan Kiba, Naruto sudah berlarian mencari pintu dengan tulisan toilet. "Aku belum selesai bicara Naruto." Teriak Kiba.

"Aduh.., toilet-toilet-toilet." Ucap Naruto seperti sebuah mantra, dia masih berlari dan hanya berputar-putar saja pada satu tempat, di dalam toko ini cukup luas dan membuatnya bingung harus ke mana, karena sudah sangat tidak tahan, Naruto berhenti dan bertanya pada tiga orang yang di temuinya. "Anoo, itu, pintu dengan tulisan toilet ada di mana?" Ucap Naruto, pria ini sudah menahan diri dan para wanita itu malah terpesona di hadapan Naruto, membuat mereka semakin lama menjawabnya. "Nona, tolong, tulisan toilet dimana!" Teriak Naruto, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, teriakan pria ini membuat mereka tersadar dan segera menunjuk lurus, Naruto berbalik dan melihat dinding bertuliskan toilet. "Terima kasih yaa." Ucap Naruto dan tersenyum, para wanita ini semakin terpesona, wajah mereka sangat merona.

"Ahh..~ tampannya." Ucap ketiga wanita ini.

Tiba di tempat bertuliskan toilet, Naruto berhenti sejenak, ada dua arah panah menunjukkan toilet, dia bingung harus masuk ke kiri atau ke kanan.

"Ah! Masa bodoh, yang mana saja tetap toilet kan." Ucap Naruto, pria ini malah masuk ke toilet khusus wanita, para wanita yang berada di dalam sontak berteriak 'pria mesum', Naruto terkejut dan berlari keluar, dia di lempari berbagai benda, dari sepatu, sendal, alat make up hingga tas, memilih ke ruangan toilet sebelahnya, masuk ke dalam dan jantungnya hampir mau copot, teriakkan para wanita itu terdengar sangat nyaring.

Sementara Naruto sibuk di toilet, kembali pada ketiga iblis yang masih menunggu. Beberapa gadis berani mendekat, mereka berbicara sopan pada Sai dan pria kucing itu menanggapi mereka dengan ramah, berharap saat ini berwujud asli dan para gadis itu akan segera memeluknya, tapi dia sudah di peringatkan Sakura untuk tidak berubah seenaknya di tempat umum, dia akan di tangkap di jadikan penelitian, ucapan Sakura sangat ampuh dan mereka mematuhinya, jika tidak, petir Sakura akan senantiasa menyambar pada mereka.

Kiba mencium sesuatu, bau yang berbeda-beda dan membuatnya tertarik, bau manis, beberapa gadis tengah berjalan bergerombol dan salah satunya tengah makan beberapa snack Kiba menghampiri mereka dan bertanya.

"I-ini namanya pocky, cemilan ringan dalam bentuk stik, Ka-kau mau?" Ucap gadis itu, dia cukup gugup saat di hampiri Kiba.

"Boleh? Boleh aku mencobanya?" Ucap Kiba, dia terlihat senang.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan memberikan satu pada Kiba, pria ini memakannya dan terasa enak, kembali gadis ini memberikannya, Kiba menjadi pusat perhatian mereka, pria ini juga sangat tampan, gadis lainnya yang membawa cemilan, mereka ribut untuk memberi cemilan pada kiba.

Mereka jadi terpencar, Naruto belum kembali, dia tengah menenangkan diri dalam toilet, Sai menjadi senang sendiri, gadis-gadis itu kadang merangkul manja lengannya, Kiba sibuk dengan cemilannya, Sasuke melirik sejenak ke arah kedua iblis itu dan menutup matanya, menghela napas sejenak, keadaan menjadi kacau karena mereka, Sasuke memilih diam di tempatnya untuk menunggu dan tidak akan beranjak dari sana hingga Sakura kembali.

"A-a-anoo..."

"Menjauh kalian makhluk rendahan." Ucap Sasuke, menatap tajam ke arah para gadis yang akan berbicara padanya, mereka jadi takut setelah di tatapan seperti itu, memilih untuk beranjak pergi, pria yang berambut hitam ini terlihat tidak senang untuk di dekati, kecuali teman-temannya, mereka hanya bisa menatapnya yang seperti seorang aktor itu dari jauh, wajahnya memang sangat tampan, tapi tatapannya cukup mematikannya.

"Eh? Mana yang lain?" Sakura sudah kembali dan hanya melihat Sasuke sendirian.

"Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk di dekati para manusia rendahan itu." Ucap Sasuke, sebuah jitakkan pelan di kepala Sasuke, pria ini cukup terkejut dan menatap Sakura, saat tadi dia sentuh Sakura.

"Jangan katakan seperti itu, aku juga manusia." Protes Sakura.

"Ya kau manusia, tapi... kau berbeda dengan mereka." Ucap Sasuke, melirik ke arah lain dan mengusap kepalanya yang sudah di jitak tadi.

"Akhirnya datang juga." Ucap Kiba, dia kembali setelah mencium bau Sakura yang cukup dekat, membawa beberapa cemilan di tangannya.

"Dari mana semua itu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Mereka memberikannya padaku." Ucap Kiba, berbalik dan melambaikan tangan pada para gadis-gadis yang akan bergegas pulang, mereka membalasnya dan tersenyum pada Kiba.

 _Apa Kiba ini benar-benar anak kecil? dia sangat mudah terpancing hanya dengan makanan ringan._

"Ya ampun, aku malah masuk ke toilet yang isinya semua wanita dan mereka melarangku berada di sana, ada apa ini Sakura? aku pikir semua toilet sama saja, boleh di gunakan bersama kan? Toilet di kuil seperti itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakannya padamu, dengar Naruto, lain kali kau harus melihat gambar atau tulisan, jika gambarnya seperti orang dan di bawahnya berbentuk segitiga atau tulisan 'women', tandanya itu untuk wanita dan kau tidak boleh masuk di sana, kau harus mencari gambar orang dengan segi empat di tengahnya atau tulisan 'man', nah itu khusus untuk pria, kau boleh masuk ke sana." Jelas Sakura, dia benar-benar lupa untuk menjelaskan hal itu.

"Hoo, baiklah, aku akan mengingatnya." Ucap Naruto, sebenarnya dia tidak tahu membaca dengan baik, yang di pikirkannya hanya melihat gambar.

"Sakura, apa boleh aku merubah wujudku?" Ucap Sai, dia yang paling terlambat untuk kembali, para gadis itu memintanya untuk memeluk mereka bergantian dan berfoto bersama.

"Tidak boleh, kau mau kena petirku?" Ancam Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah, hehehe, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Sai.

"Haa... Kalian ini sungguh mencolok, sekarang cepat ke ruang ganti untuk mencoba pakaian kalian." Ucap Sakura, mengajak mereka untuk masuk ke empat ruangan yang berjejer.

Masuk bersamaan dan membawa baju masing-masing. Di dalam mereka sempat bingung dengan cara menggunakan pakaian yang menurut mereka terlihat aneh, mengingat kembali beberapa orang di jalan tadi, mereka mulai menggunakan baju-baju itu sesuai ingatan mereka, Sakura tidak memberi mereka celana jins, tapi celana kain, mereka jadi mudah menggunakannya.

Keluar bersamaan dan memperlihatkan pada Sakura, gadis ini mengacungi jempol untuk setiap setelan pakaian yang cocok pada mereka, kembali mereka masuk dan mencoba yang lainnya, mereka tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi mereka cukup senang melihat tuannya yang tersenyum dan mengacungi jempol, ada rasa bangga tersendiri di lubuk hati mereka.

Awalnya hanya Sakura yang duduk sendirian dan menunggu para iblisnya keluar, beberapa wanita lewat dan berhenti melihat ke empat pria itu keluar bersamaan, semakin lama yang melihat semakin banyak, ke empat pria ini pun bingung kenapa para wanita yang berdiri di belakang Sakura melihat ke arah mereka dan terlihat senang saat mereka keluar. Sakura merasa ada yang aneh, berbalik ke belakang dan para wanita itu berhamburan dan pura-pura tidak berkumpul di belakang Sakura tadi.

Berbelanja pakaian sudah selesai, Sakura meminta mereka untuk memakai salah satu pakaian itu dan dia akan menyimpan hakama mereka, gadis ini memiliki tabungan yang cukup banyak, dia jarang sekali keluar dan uang itu terus saja tertumpuk dan menjadi banyak, gadis ini jadi bisa membelikan untuk para iblisnya pakaian, kembali berjalan-jalan, gadis ini sudah memasang kekkainya pada rumah dan kuil, Sakura tengah keluar dari kuil, dia berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa saat dia keluar, dia hanya sebentar dan akan bergegas kembali. Langkahnya terhenti, menatap ke empat iblisnya berjalan di depannya. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Sebelumnya kita harus ke toko lain lagi." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya sedikit merona, membuat keempat iblisnya bingung,

 _Kenapa wajah tuan memerah?_

 **Toko dalaman pria.**

Sakura melirik ke dalam toko, isinya semua pria, dia tidak ingin masuk ke sana, dia seorang miko dan terlalu banyak pria.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke, melihat tuannya sedikit khawatir.

"Aku tidak berani masuk ke sana, kalian, ambillah uang ini dan belilah celana dalam, katakan pada pria yang memakai pakaian serba hitam itu, setelah mereka menerima uang kalian, pakai saja langsung seperti saat kalian memakain baju dan celana ini." ucap Sakura, menunjuk seorang pegawai yang ada di dalam toko itu.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kiba.

"Yosh, kami akan masuk demimu Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

"Membosankan isinya semua pria." Ucap Sai.

"..." Sasuke diam seribu bahasa, dia hanya tengah berpikir jika yang namanya celana dalam itu apa sangat penting sampai harus di beli dan bahkan Sakura tidak ingin masuk.

"Paman, aku ingin celana dalam dan ini uangnya." Ucap Naruto.

"Eh? Kalian ingin celana dalam seperti apa?" Ucap Pegawai pria itu.

"Ha? Seperti apa? Apa ada bentuk-bentuknya?" Ucap Naruto.

"Apa kita harus membeli berbeda-beda, ah, terserahlah, aku tidak bisa memikirkan bentuk celana dalam itu." Ucap Kiba, mereka jadi kebingungan.

"Bisa perlihatkan pada kami bentuk-bentuk celana dalam itu?" Ucap Sai.

"Baik. Silahkan duduk dengan nyaman, aku akan menjelaskan jenis-jenis celana dalam yang kami tawarkan untuk anda." Ucap pegawai itu bersemangat, menyuruh ke empat pria itu duduk dan menontonnya, dia mulai menjelaskan setiap produk celana dalam yang di jual, dari bahan, kualitas dan kenyamanan untuk di gunakan.

"Oh, itu namanya celana dalam." Ucap Kiba.

"Memangnya itu di pasang dimana?" Bisik Naruto.

"Bentuknya mirip dengan yang di pakai iblis beruang Chouji." Ucap Sai.  
(yang Sai maksudkan, Chouji kecil, silahkan google dan lihat sendiri)

"Yang di pakai Chouji?" Ucap Naruto, dia tengah berpikir dan mengingat.

"Oh, aku ingat, si iblis beruang, wujud manusianya pria gemuk itu kan? Dia pakai itu di atas kepalanya dengan posisi terbalik." Ucap Kiba.

"Benar-benar, aku mengingatnya. Apa itu namanya celana dalam? Kenapa bentuknya sedikit beda, tapi benar sih, agak terlihat sama, aku bingung kenapa tuan kita meminta memakai benda itu." Ucap Naruto.

"..." Sasuke masih terdiam, dia harus berpikir lebih realistis dari ketiga iblis itu, melirik ke sana kemari dan menemukan salah satu patung yang cukup jauh dari mereka, patung bentuk manusia itu menggunakan celana dalam pada bagian bawah, Sasuke melirik ke arah selangkangannya, mereka hanya menggunakan kain di dunianya yang di sebut fudonshi dan di dunia manusia menggunakan celana dalam, menghela napas, untung saja dia tidak mendengar ucapan ketiga iblis itu.

Setelah capek-capek di jelaskan oleh pegawai itu, mereka memilih jenis celana dalam sesuai jumlah uang yang mereka punya, untung saja pegawai itu menawarkan paket satu lusin dan pas untuk mereka berempat, masing-masing mendapat satu lusin, memberi uang yang mereka bawa pada pria itu dan mengambilnya satu untuk mereka gunakan, masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan memakainya sesuai perintah Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto.

Berjalan cukup bangga dengan apa yang sudah di belinya, Sasuke tidak akan berkomentar, mereka tidak memperhatikan Sasuke yang memakai celana dalam itu di bawah. Para pegawai yang melihat cukup terkejut, ingin mencegat mereka bertiga tapi pria yang berjalan paling belakang melarang mereka untuk mengucapkan apa-apa, Sasuke menikmati kebodohan mereka bertiga.

 _Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam? Kenapa lama sekali? Apa mereka tersesat di dalam toko kecil itu, dasar bodoh, aku seperti benar-benar membawa orang-orang primitif ke kota._

"Sakura." Suara Kiba, Sai, dan Naruto.

"Akhirnya kalian keluar ju-ga, heeee...!" Sakura melotot ke arah mereka, wajahnya seketika memerah. "Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan! Lepaskan celana dalam yang kalian pakai di kepala!" Teriak Sakura. mereka segera melakukan apa yang sudah di ucapkan Sakura, gadis ini tidak abis pikir jika mereka sungguh berasa dari jaman yang amat sangat kuno, celana dalam pun tidak di ketahui mereka. melirik ke arah Sasuke, iblis yang satu ini jauh lebih tenang dan dia tidak memakai celana dalam di kepalanya.

"Sasuke, ce-ce-celana dalammu be-berada di mana?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit gugup menanyakan hal tidak senonoh itu pada seorang pria, Sakura tahu jika Sasuke sama dengan mereka, seorang iblis, tapi tetap saja Sakura merasa itu tidak pantas untuk di tanyakan.

"Mau ku perlihatkan?" Ucap Sasuke, memegang celananya dan seperti bersiap akan menurunkannya.

"Hee! Tidak perlu, okey aku sudah tahu berada di mana." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya sangat merah, dia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan menurunkan celanya di depan umum, pria itu hanya pura-pura dan ingin menggoda tuannya.

"Sasuke! Kenapa tidak katakan sejak tadi jika di pakai di dalam!" Protes Naruto.

"Ha, sial, aku jadi kena marah juga." Ucap Kiba.

"Kalian terlalu bodoh." Ucap Sai.

"Kau yang menjadi sumber kebodohan itu!" Ucap serempak Kiba dan Naruto.

Sakura tertawa melihat mereka, sungguh lucu insiden yang menaruh celana dalam di atas kepala, mereka benar-benar konyol, mengingatnya lagi dan membuat Sakura terus tertawa.

"Seharusnya aku minta maaf, sejak awal aku sebaiknya menjelaskan lebih detail pada kalian." Ucap Sakura, perutnya sudah sakit tertawa tadi.

 _Tuan kita benar-benar jahat untuk masalah sepeleh ini._ Batin ketiga iblis ini.

"Baiklah, kalau sudah selesai, kita harus segera pulang, aku tidak boleh terlalu lama meninggalkan kuil." Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi kami tidak akan naik benda berjalan itu lagi." Ucap Kiba, dia sudah cukup untuk merasa mual sepanjang perjalanan, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Lalu? Kalian akan naik apa pulang, pusat kota dan kuil cukup jauh." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka tersenyum dan detik berikutnya.

"Haa...~ begini jauh lebih baik." Ucap Kiba.

sebelumnya, mereka mendatangi tempat sepi, berubah ke wujud asli mereka, hanya Sasuke yang bisa di tunggangi, Naruto membawa semua belanjaan, masing-masing dari mereka menggunakan mantra agar tidak terlihat oleh manusia, berlari di atas langit, mereka tidak akan jatuh, seakan di langit pun memiliki jalan, Sakura terlihat begitu takjub dengan pemandangan kota dari atas, angin cukup keras dan membuatnya harus merunduk sedikit.

"Pegangan yang kuat." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura, dia takut jika Sakura akan jatuh ke bawah.

"Curang kenapa hanya aku yang membawa benda-benda ini." Protes Naruto, dia membawa semua kantong belanjaan.

"Ya, hanya kau yang memiliki banyak ekor yang berguna." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku bisa membawa Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau itu cereboh, kau akan menjatuhkan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka tiba lebih cepat dari kendaraan yang mereka gunakan tadi saat pergi, Sakura sudah melepas kekkai dan berjalan masuk, segera menuju ke kamarnya dan berbaring, cukup lelah mengajak ke empat pria itu untuk berbelanja, dia baru kali ini berjalan-jalan dan jauh dari kuil, sedikit mengabaikan perintah neneknya, tapi kuil aman-aman saja dan keadaan area sekitar kuil pun masih terkendali, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Seakan benar-benar memberi pelajaran pada anak di bawah umur dalam wujud dewasa, bukan, karena jaman mereka sangat berbeda, Sakura harus memahami keadaan itu, dunia para iblis dan dunia para manusia, setelah pekerjaan selesai dan kadang gadis ini harus memberitahukan beberapa hal penting yang ada di dunia manusia jaman sekarang, mereka tengah menonton, akan lebih baik memperlihatkan mereka acara yang mendidik atau pun siaran berita. Mereka fokus pada tv, bukan karena memahami tapi masih takjub ada benda yang memperlihatkan gambar dan berbicara, mungkin ini akan menjadi terbiasa setelah beberapa hari berikutnya.

"Dunia para iblis yaa? Mereka seperti manusia di jaman purba." Ucap Sakura. bersandar pada dinding dan memperhatikan para iblisnya tengah asik menonton, hari sudah malam. "Sasuke? aku baru sadar dia tidak ada di antara mereka." Ucap Sakura, berjalan keluar teras dan melihat area sekitar kuil, menatap ke atas dan melihat Sasuke dalam wujud serigalanya tengah duduk tenang dia atas atap, tatapan mereka bertemu. Sasuke turun perlahan dan menghampiri Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan di atas?" Ucap Sakura.

"Sedang mengamati keadaan kota." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau bisa melihat seluruh kota hanya dengan berada di atas atap?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, akan ku perlihatkan padamu." Ucap Sasuke, meminta Sakura naik ke punggungnya, setelah gadis itu naik, Sasuke melompat dan mereka tiba pada atap bangunan rumah, atap itu jauh lebih tinggi dari atap kuil.

Mata Sakura melebar, dia baru menyadari jika dari atap rumahnya sendiri, dia bisa melihat seluruh kota.

"Kuil berada di bukit, atap ini jauh lebih tinggi dan kau bisa melihat semuanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka." Ucap Sakura. gadis itu duduk perlahan di atas atap bersama Sasuke. "Hmm, dunia kalian itu seperti apa?" Tanya Sakura, dia sedikit penasaran pada dunia iblis.

"Aku rasa kau tidak akan bisa tinggal di sana." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin kau menceritakan duniamu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mulai menceritakan dunia iblis, dunia yang terdiri dari dua jenis iblis, ada yang memiliki kekuatan khusus seperti Sasuke dan beberapa iblis pemanggil, mereka akan bisa mengubah wujud menjadi manusia, ada juga iblis yang tidak memiliki kekuatan khusus dan dia akan tetap berbentuk iblis, jelmaan hewan atau setengah hewan dan monster, sistem rantai makanan tertinggi ada pada iblis yang memiliki kekuatan khusus, mereka tidak memiliki tempat tinggal seperti bangunan rumah pada manusia, hanya tempat berteduh dalam satu area, bisa juga menjadi tempat kekuasaan, tempat menetap hanya sebuah goa batu yang di bangun beramai-ramai, Sakura merasa mereka benar-benar mirip manusia di jaman primitif, setiap harinya akan ada yang bertarung, kedudukan bangsa Sasuke cukup tinggi, tidak ada yang namanya pemerintah sebagai orang tertinggi, yang kuatlah yang menjadi pemimpin. Sakura sudah tahu itu, sejak pertama Sasuke datang, dia sudah seperti seorang pangeran yang tidak ingin di perintah. Area yang paling tenang ada pada bangsa iblis kucing, mereka tidak pernah memicu perang namun sangat licik, Sasuke cukup tidak suka pada Sai. Tapi meskipun paling tenang, sekali bangsa iblis anjing mengganggu mereka, akan perang sampai iblis-iblis itu mati satu persatu, hingga sekarang, area iblis kucing dan anjing terpisah cukup jauh, Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan Sakura bisa memanggil kedua iblis yang sangat berjauhan tempat, sedangkan Naruto, dia memiliki daerah tersendiri, terdiri dari beberapa iblis lagendaris yang memiliki ekor berbeda-beda, mereka tidak memiliki ambisi apapun untuk melawan siapa pun, area mereka paling aman dan tentram. Iblis memiliki kekuatan khusus bisa menyembuhkan diri namun itu tidak bertahan cukup lama, ada waktu dimana mereka tidak bisa menyembuhkan diri dan berakhir mati. Iblis pun bisa memiliki akhir hidup dan mereka akan terlahir kembali tapi dalam wujud iblis kecil, seperti reinkarnasi. Iblis yang muncul dengan sendirinya dari kegelapan adalah iblis murni dan iblis yang muncul oleh iblis wanita dan pria akan menjadi iblis keturunan.

Selain para miko, beberapa orang di jaman dulu juga kadang akan mengikat kontrak dengan para iblis, hal itu itu lakukan hanya untuk membuat sebagai jalan pintas agar mereka hidup lebih layak, di jaman kuno, iblis akan di gunakan sebagai pencarian uang, hal itu kadang membuat beberapa iblis tidak setuju dengan mereka hanya di jadikan alat, awalnya semua baik-baik saja, lama kelamaan iblis itu menjadi murka, kadang jika mereka membangkang, para pemanggil iblis itu akan memusnahkan iblis mereka seenaknya, jika di musnahkan di dunia manusia, mereka tidak akan berenkarnasi lagi dan lenyap selama-lamanya, sejak saat itu, para iblis akan sangat marah jika tiba-tiba sebuah portal muncul dan salah satu dari mereka pergi dari dunia iblis, tidak semua seperti itu, para miko lebih di hargai para iblis, mereka menggunakan iblis hanya untuk membantu, mereka pun dapat hidup yang layak, di perlakukan sebagai senjata pusaka.

"Hmm... kalian benar-benar makhluk yang unik tapi sangat berbahaya." Ucap Sakura. Mengingat kembali saat Sasuke baru saja muncul dari tempatnya memanggil, Sakura yakin sebelum dia pingsan, saat itu Sasuke terlihat terluka parah, bulunya sangat berantakan dan penuh cakaran, tapi setelah itu dia tidak melihat luka apa-apa lagi tubuh serigala ini, seperti apa yang di jelaskan Sasuke tadi, mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan diri.

Sasuke terdiam, melirik ke arah Sakura yang tengah menatap kota dengan pancaran cahaya yang berbeda-beda dari setiap gedung atau rumah di kota Konoha ini, angin berhembus perlahan, langit malam terlihat cerah, tidak ada awan yang menutupi bintang-bintang di langit.

"Kenapa saat aku memanggilmu, kau terluka?" Ucap Sakura, pupil hijau zambrut itu menatap Sasuke, iblis serigala ini cukup terkejut, Sakura menyadari dirinya saat itu, tapi untung saja gadis ini tidak sadar jika dia tengah dalam bahaya, Sasuke berusaha membunuh Sakura, namun saat melihat wajah gadis ini dan memperhatikannya baik-baik, dia sadar, jika gadis ini gadis sama yang di temuinya dulu.

"Di area bangsaku, mereka sedang perang yang tidak ada habisnya, seluruh bangsaku sedang memperebutkan kedudukan tertinggi, bahkan itu kedua orang tua itu, aku hanya bisa melawan mereka yang mencoba membunuhku, ada pihak dimana mereka tidak ingin kekuasaan jatuh padaku, memangnya apa yang mereka pikirkan? Aku sendiri tidak ingin kekuasaan itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bangsamu cukup rumit juga, aku tidak menyangka meskipun kalian bangsa tertinggi dan kedudukan masih di incar, bangsamu sungguh egois, aku pikir hanya manusia saja yang memiliki sikap seperti itu, jadi benar, kau semacam pangeran?" Ucap Sakura.

"Anggap saja seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dasar kau pangeran yang susah di atur." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin di perintah oleh siapa pun." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya menajam.

"Iya-iya, kau selalu mengucapkan hal itu." Ucap Sakura, menatap malas ke arah Sasuke. "Lalu? Apa yang terjadi sebelum aku memanggilmu?" Tambah Sakura.

"Saat itu aku sedang terpojok, mereka sangat kuat dan bahkan aku hampir mati, tiba-tiba sebuah portal muncul, seseorang mendorongku hingga berpindah tempat, aku yakin sekali jika dia adalah saudaraku yang melakukan hal itu, dia tidak ingin aku mati." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm? Kau punya saudara?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, kami iblis keturunan, dan setiap generasi akan memegang kedudukan tertinggi, namun sampai pada generasi yang di turunkan dari kedua orang tua, para iblis serigala lain mulai membangkang dan ingin garis keturunan itu segera di musnah, agar siapa pun yang terkuat, maka mereka akan memegang tahta." Jelas Sasuke.

"Aku sungguh menyayangkan hal itu, dunia begitu penuh penderitaan, bagaimana dengan keadaan kedua orang tuamu dan saudaramu?" Ucap Sakura, dia turut prihatin akan hal ini.

"Aku tidak tahu sekarang mereka bagaimana, tidak ada cara untuk kembali ke sana." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau benar, aku juga tidak mendapatkan cara untuk mengembalikan iblis yang sudah di panggil, hehehe, makanya aku tidak bisa melihat kalian di musnahkan, itu sungguh kejam, aku tidak akan tega." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya sedikit menunduk.

"Berkatmu, aku terhindar dari kematian, kau sudah seperti penolong bagiku." Ucap Sasuke, menundukkan kepalanya di samping Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau sedang beruntung." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum, tangannya mengelus perlahan kepala Sasuke.

 _Ah, aku sangat beruntung, kau menyelamatkan nyawaku 'lagi' dan kita kembali bertemu._

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pembicaraan panjang di malam hari itu, Sakura jadi penasaran dengan para iblisnya ketika sebelum mereka di panggil ke dunia manusia, gadis ini bertanya pada mereka satu persatu.

"Aku? Uhm.. saat itu aku sedang bersantai dan tiba-tiba ada lubang gelap aneh muncul di hadapanku, karena aku penasaran, mulai mendekatinya dan menyentuh lubang gelap itu, tiba-tiba tubuhku terhisap ke dalam dan muncul di rumah ini, tapi saat melihat pijakanku, aku mengerti, aku sedang di menjadi iblis yang di panggil." Jelas Naruto.

"Saat itu aku sedang bertarung dengan iblis kucing sialan ini, tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang dan aku juga ikut menghilang, kami malah muncul di tempat ini." jelas Kiba.

"Dasar anjing bau, jangan berucap aku iblis kucing sialan, lagi pula kau duluan yang mencari masalah." Ucap Sai.

"HA? APA! KAU MAU KU GIGIT SAMPAI TUBUHMU HANCUR!" Ucap Kiba kesal dan melotot ke arah Sai.

"Lakukan saja, aku akan dengan mudah mencakar wajahmu." Ucap Sai, santai menghadapi Kiba.

"Cukup! Jangan bertengkar." Ucap Sakura, mereka berdua menjadi tenang, jangan ada sambaran petir hari ini, mereka jadi trauma akan petir itu. "Haa..~ sudah, aku hanya ingin mendengar cerita kalian." Ucap Sakura, sepulang sekolah dia sudah mengajak mereka berbicara, tapi yang ada membuatnya ikutan kesal dengan Kiba dan Sai yang tidak bisa akur, yaa Sakura menganggap mereka seperti kucing dan anjing di dunia manusia yang memang dalam kenyataan mereka tidak akan pernah akur, si kucing akan santai mengeong dan si anjing akan sibuk menggonggong. Sasuke akhirnya tahu kenapa Sai dan Kiba bisa secara bersama di panggil melalui pemanggilan iblis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya...~ _

kali ini author update sesuai fic yang paling bawah, berurutan lah maksudnya, kali ini yang update **gadis kuil dan para pengikutnya. XD**

bahas dunia iblisnya hanya segitu saja, soalnya ada chapter lain yang bakalan bahas kembali dunia iblis, rumit juga yaa mau di ceritakan dunia iblis itu, sampai pusing cari ide, hahahaha apapun yang terlintas langsung di ketik, hahahahahah. berterima kasih untuk review-review yang secara tidak langsung kasih ide, *yeeeeyyy...~*

sudah, gitu aja, update malam nih, gara-gara sibuuuuuukk banget pas lagi ada matahari,*Nggak ada yang peduli woii...*, yups, semoga terhibur dengan chapter kali ini, author tidak bisa berhenti ketawa pas lagi bayangkan ide-ide dalam chapter ini, berharap yang lihat nggk ilfeel gara-gara author senyum-senyum sendiri atau tiba-tiba tertawa pas lagi kepikiran lanjutan fic ini, :D :D konyol sumpah. hahahahaha, harus lucu, pokoknya ini sudah lucu versi author, :D

oh, balas review dulu, mau menyapa apa aja gitu ceritanya, pfffff..

.

.

hanazono yuri : Update yoo...~

CEKBIOAURORAN : tetottt...! ah, gagal paham kamu nak, *di getok reader* hehehe, mungkin bahasa auhtor yang bikin gagal paham, XD rencananya chapter ini bahas dunia iblis sih, nanti chapter berikutnya author mau bahas mereka satu-satu, upss... kenapa jadi sup-iler gini, pokoknya gitu lah, maaf yoo, kalau jadi nggak di pahami,=_=" update deh pokoknya. XD

DeShadyLady : udah bahas dikit, nanti di bahas di chapter-chapter khusus mereka yooo...

sitilafifah989 : terima kasih, update lagi nih, ^_^

Amamiya Rizumu : kiranya ada yang bikin fic oneshoot di review, wkwkwkkwkw *ditabokin* panjangnyaa..~ XD terima kasih mau repot-repot respon ucapan mereka, hahahahah iya laah, Sasu itu milik Saku, yey yey yey. ok, typonya sudah di bereskan, jangan bosan-bosan tegur kalau ada typo lagi yaa, ini sungguh membantu, XD author langsung perbaiki deh, pertanyaannya udah author realisasikan dikit yoo, next time akan di bahas di chapter lain lagi, ^_^

Luca Marvell : berharap saku tidak bosan dengan mereka, XD

YukiSakura Kensei29 : terima kasih ^_^, update!

Ibnu999 : nggak kok, author tidak bikin seperti itu, udah ku jelaskan sedikit, baju mereka tetap ke pakai, kalau berwujud asli pakaian mereka seakan menyatuh bareng kulit dan berubah menjadi bulu mereka dan itu berlaku untuk semua jenis pakaian yang mereka pake, meskipun tanpa baju pun akan sama, jadi tidak ada adegan baju robek atau pun mereka tanpa baju yooo, ribet bikin kesannya lagi dan author tidak mau bayangkan mereka semua tanpa baju, hahahahahah *ketawa mesum* okey, sudah paham? sip, update yoo..

.

.

See you next chapter lagi yooo...,


	6. Iblis Anjing

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka yang di karang-karang author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun, sedikit menggabungkan iblis dan miko, tidak ada unsur buruk apapun dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya sekedar cerita bergender supernatural-humor, berharap ini akan lucu, jika tidak lucu maka author kembali gagal membuat cerita humor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **!Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya ~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **[ Iblis Anjing ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura akan berada di sekolah dari pagi hingga siang hari, sementara para iblis akan menjalankan tugas rumahan mereka, membersihkan dan berbelanja, mereka cukup akur untuk mengatur siapa yang pergi berbelanja. Kali ini Naruto. Pria berambut blonde itu terus berjalan ke sana dan kemari, memasuki jalan yang sama dan keluar di jalan yang sejak tadi dia putari hingga dua kali, melihat secarik kertas yang berdapat gambar peta, hal itu hanya membuatnya semakin bingung, memutar kertas itu dan mengikuti jalan yang salah hingga dia benar-benar tersesat dan tidak menemukan tempat yang bernama pasar.

"Sial, tempat macam apa itu sampai harus susah seperti ini." Ucap Naruto, menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

Dia masih berusaha mencari pasar dan malah tiba di sebuah gang sempit dan gelap, dia bisa melihat beberapa orang di sana, berpikir untuk menanyakannya saja agar dia mudah menemukan jalan.

"Permisi, apa kalian tahu tempat di sebut pasar? Aku sampai bingung mencarinya." Ucap Naruto.

Mereka kompak melirik ke arah Naruto, memperhatikan baik-baik pria yang terlihat biasa-biasa itu, tapi wajahnya tidak biasa-biasa, dia cukup tampan dan jauh dari wajah-wajah para pria yang masih terdiam dan tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Naruto, salah satunya mendekat, hanya untuk memastikan jika dia pria dan buka seorang gadis, tampan dan ada kesan manis dari wajah Naruto.

"Hey, dia tanya pasar, hahahahahaha." Ucap salah satu dari mereka dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan ada sebuah tanda tanya besar di benaknya, dia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan para pria itu, mereka tertawa seperti tengah melihat hiburan pelawak. "Iya, apa kalian tahu?" Ucap Naruto, mengabaikan tertawa mereka dan menanyakan lagi dengan pasti.

"Kami akan beri tahu, asal kau memberi kami semua barang-barang berharga milikmu." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Ha? Barang berharga? Barang berharga itu seperti apa?" Ucap polos Naruto dan membuat semua pria ini ingin menjatuhkan diri.

"Dia benar-benar bodoh."

"Hahahahaha, orang yang aneh. Ayo jelaskan padanya tentang barang berharga."

"Ehem, barang berharga itu seperti uang, perhiasan, dan benda-benda yang bisa di uangkan."

"Hoo, seperti itu, jika memberikannya, apa kalian akan memberitahukanku jalan ke pasar?" Ucap Naruto, dia masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati, bahkan kami akan mengantarmu."

"Wah, kalian sangat baik, baiklah, aku hanya punya uang ini, ambillah." Ucap Naruto dan memberikan semua uang belanja untuk para pria yang sebenarnya mereka adalah preman yang suka memalak di area situ.

"Hentikan! Jangan memberikan mereka uang! Mereka itu jahat!" Teriak seorang anak kecil di belakang Naruto. Pria itu berbalik dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki, dia terlihat marah dan meminta Naruto untuk tidak memberikan uangnya pada mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mereka akan membantuku." Ucap Naruto, dia masih belum juga sadar.

"Pokoknya mereka jahat! Lari dari situ." Ucap anak kecil itu.

Para preman itu mulai kesal dengan peringatan anak kecil itu, mereka berlari dan menangkapnya, menamparnya dan meminta anak kecil itu untuk diam, Naruto merasa tidak senang dengan situasi ini, mereka sangat jahat untuk sekedar memukul anak kecil.

"Hey, lepaskan anak kecil itu, kalian terlalu besar untuk menjadi lawannya." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa? Kau berani melawan kami?" Ucap mereka.

"Cih, melawan? Kalian tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku."remeh Naruto.

Detik berikutnya.

Detik berikutnya.

Detik berikutnya

 **Brakkk...!**

Semuanya di tumpuk menjadi satu, Naruto tidak merasakan apa-apa dengan melawan mereka, anak kecil itu menatap Naruto dengan takjub, ada seorang pria yang bisa melawan sendiri preman-preman itu, tidak henti-hentinya anak kecil itu terus memandangi Naruto, seakan dia adalah pahlawan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto. Anak kecil itu menggangguk pasti. "Syukurlah." Lanjut Naruto dan sebuah cengiran khasnya menghiasai wajahnya. "Wah gawat! Aku membuat mereka tidak sadarkan diri, bagaimana sekarang aku ke pasar?" Pria ini baru sadar dengan apa yang sudah di lakukannya.

"Kakak mau ke pasar?" Tanya anak kecil yang masih mengagumi Naruto.

"Tentu." Jawab Naruto.

"Akan aku antar." Ucap anak kecil itu.

"Benarkah? Baguslah. Ayo cepat." Ucap Naruto.

"Namaku Konohamaru." Ucap anak kecil yang tengah berjalan bersama Naruto, dia akan membantu Naruto ke pasar.

"Nama yang bagus, terdengar seperti nama kota ini yaa." Ucap Naruto.

"Uhm, kakekku yang memberikan namaitu, dia sungguh menyukai kota ini, kakak sendiri?" Ucap Konohamaru.

"Namaku Naruto." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa kakak belajar ilmu bela diri?" Ucap Konohamaru, sedikit penasaran dengan pria ini.

"Tidak itu hanya kebetulan saja. hehehehe." Ucap Naruto, sejujurnya dia sudah di beri peringatan dari Sakura agar tidak terlihat mencolok.

"Keren, kakak itu benar-benar keren." Ucap Konohamaru.

"Heheheh, sudahlah, aku jadi malu." Ucap Naruto dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Berkat Konohamaru, Naruto tidak jadi di bodohi dan dia ke pasar dengan di antar Konohamaru. Setelah kejadian yang menurut Konohamaru itu sangat mengagumkan, dia jadi ingin akrab dengan Naruto.

Setibanya di pasar.

"Uangmu mana?" Ucap seorang penjual pada Naruto yang belum membayar belanjaannya.

"Apa? kau meminta uang? Apa kau juga preman? Apa kau mau ku hajar" Ucap Naruto, kesal.

"Aku hanya minta uang, kau harus bayar!" Ucap penjual itu dan ikutan menjadi kesal.

"Kenapa preman banyak sekali!" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku bukan preman, bayar semua belanjaanmu!"

Konohamaru menepuk jidatnya dan tidak jadi kagum pada kakak berambut blonde ini, dia ternyata sangat bodoh dan malah menganggap penjual meminta uang sama halnya dengan preman yang meminta uang. Keadaan ini tidak akan selesai jika Konohamaru tidak menjelaskannya dengan baik-baik.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai jadwal bergilir, Sai yang akan ke pasar, dia terlihat begitu malas berjalan, sesekali melihat peta sederhana yang di gambar Sakura, dia ingin di rumah saja dan berguling-guling dalam wujud aslinya, berjalan dan masih memperhatikan peta itu, dia tidak ingin seperti Naruto yang bahkan berjam-jam ke pasar.

 **Bughh.**

Tidak sengaja Sai menabrak seseorang, melihatnya ke depan, beberapa murid sekolahan tengah berjalan bersama, mereka bahkan tidak sengaja menabrak Sai dan menupahkan jusnya pada baju Sai.

"Ma-ma-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap salah satu dari mereka, sedikit takut karena sudah mengotori baju pria tinggi di hadapan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali hati-hati yaa." Ucap Sai dan tersenyum ramah.

 **Deg.**

 _Kakak ini sangat tampan._

 _Dia manis sekali._

 _Aah..~ aku ingin jadi pacarnya._

Wajah mereka sudah merona, serempak saling berpandangan, seperti sudah mengerti pemikiran masing-masing, salah satunya mulai angkat suara.

"Ka-kalau tidak keberatan, apa kakak bisa ikut kami, kami akan membelikan baju yang baru."

Sai terdiam, tengah berpikir, ke pasar atau mengikuti para gadis ini.

Pasar?

Para gadis?

Pasar?

Para gadis?

"Baiklah, aku ikut saja." Ucap Sai dan senyum di wajahnya tidak akan pernah pudar.

 _Kyaaaaaa...~_

Para murid perempuan itu heboh dan bahagia sendiri setelah mendengar jawaban Sai, mereka mengajaknya pergi untuk membeli Sai pakaian baru, tidak hanya sampai di situ, mereka pergi berjalan-jalan, makan-makan dan karokean.

Sai benar-benar lupa akan tugasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? sekali lagi jangan pernah mengharapkan pria serigala itu, dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Sakura yang sudah pulang sekolah bersiap untuk ke pasar, jika tidak mereka tidak akan makan.

"Aku akan ikut." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dasar kau Sasuke! seharusnya kau pergi sendirian! Bukannya mengikuti Sakura!" Protes Naruto.

"Dia memang tidak berguna." Singgung Sai.

"Apa tugasku tidak di percepat saja." Tawar Kiba.

"Berisik." Ucap Sasuke, cuek.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian malah jadi ribut." Ucap Sakura, pusing. Hanya ke pasar saja mereka sudah ribut.

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya tugas ke pasar di ambil alih Kiba, di jauh lebih baik untuk tugas ini, Kiba cepat sekali menemukan jalan, dia tidak akan seperti Naruto yang malah bodoh untuk sekedar melayani para preman dan Sai yang memilih untuk bersama para gadis.

"Oh, Kau lagi, mau membeli daging berapa kilo?" Ucap pria penjaga toko daging, Kiba yang sering ke pasar dan mulai di hapal beberapa penjual di area pasar.

"Ini catatannya." Ucap Kiba, menunjukkan catatan Sakura.

"4 kilo daging ayam, banyak juga yaa."

"Begitulah." Ucap Kiba dan tersenyum lebar, mereka sangat suka masakan Sakura, terutama daging.

"Baiklah-baiklah, tunggu akan ku ambil. Oh iya apa kau orang pindahan baru? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering berbelanja di sekitar ini."

"Aku pembantu di kuil." Ucap Kiba, Sakura sudah berpesan padanya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Hoo, pembantu kuil, yaaa baguslah, aku dengar hanya seorang miko tinggal di sana kasihan juga jika dia harus mengurus kuil sendirian."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kiba, setelah pria itu memberikan pesanannya, Kiba akan membayar sesuai yang di sebutkan pria itu.

"Datang lagi yaa."

"Tentu." Ucap Kiba dan kembali berjalan, dia akan singgah di beberapa toko atau sekedar bertanya dia bisa membeli dimana benda-benda yang di tulis Sakura dalam catatannya.

"Karena kau tampan aku memberikan diskon." Ucap ibu-ibu penjual sayuran.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Kiba.

Berbelanja selesai, dia akan pulang, Kiba sudah sangat hapal jalanan dan tidak perlu lagi mengikuti peta sederhana buatan Sakura. langkahnya terhenti, dia melihat seekor anak anjing yang begitu lusuh dan seperti sangat kelaparan.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap Kiba, berjongkok dan memperhatikan anak anjing itu, dia bahkan tidak bisa menggonggong, mendekat ke arah kiba dan menjilat-jilat tangan Kiba, mengelus tubuh anak anjing itu perlahan. "Kau lapar yaa? Tunggu." Ucap Kiba, dia mengambil beberapa potong ayam dan memberikan pada anak anjing itu, seketika di sambarnya begitu saja potongan ayam itu, anak anjing ini benar-benar kelaparan. "Wah, kau hebat juga bisa memakan potongan besar itu, masih mau lagi? Ini makanlah yang banyak." Lanjut Kiba, ayam itu segera di lahap anak anjing dan Kiba kembali memberikannya. "Sudah yaa, aku harus segera pulang." Ucap Kiba, mengelus kembali anak anjing itu dan berjalan pulang, menoleh sebentar melihat anak anjing itu masih menghabiskan potongan terakhir yang di berikan Kiba.

 _Sayang sekali, makhluk yang mirip bangsaku di dunia manusia kadang tidak di pedulikan sama sekali, aku sedikit beruntung di pelihara tuanku._

Tiba di rumah.

"Hee...! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan potongan ayam ini? Sakura sudah meminta yang banyak kan." Ucap Naruto saat memperhatikan seluruh bahan belanjaan Kiba.

"Memangnya kenapa jika hanya seperti itu? Mau protes? Beli lagi sana, kau pikir kau bisa dengan mudah ke pasar, ah, jangan mimpi pulang saja kau tersesat." Ucap Kiba.

"Ada apa ini? Peran antara anjing dan rubah yaa." Ucap Sai.

"Diam kau kucing sialan!" Ucap Kiba.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa diam sebentar saja?" Ucap Sasuke, di dapur cukup ribut.

"Sial! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan ayam-ayam itu." Ucap Kiba dan berjalan keluar dari dapur, dia merasa cukup kesal, seakan-akan kurangnya potongan ayam itu adalah kesalahannya, saat di jalan dia hanya ingin membantu anjing di dunia manusia, dia hanya merasa kasihan, jika anjing itu berada di dunianya, dia akan di perlakukan baik dan mendapat makanan.

"Kiba, tenangkan dirimu." Ucap Sasuke sebelum iblis anjing itu keluar.

"Aku tidak akan mendengar ucapanmu, hanya Sakura yang bisa memerintahku." Ucap Kiba, dia sudah menghilang dari dapur.

"Ada apa dengannya? Dia terlihat marah sekali." Ucap Naruto, dia pun bingung, biasanya dia dan Kiba akan sangat akur.

"Mungkin saja dia sedang ada masalah, sudahlah, jangan meladeni anjing bau itu." Ucap Sai.

"Dan kau harus menjaga mulutmu." Ucap Sasuke pada Sai, si sumber masalah Kiba.

"Ihh..~ aku jadi takut, lebih baik aku bermalas-malasan di teras." Ucap Sai dan pergi dalam wujud kucing, dia tidak ingin meladeni Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau simpan bahan-bahan itu, Sakura akan pulang beberapa jam lagi." Ucap Sasuke dan meninggalkan dapur.

"Uhk, dasar, mereka semua seakan-akan mudah memerintahku, padahal aku ini iblis paling senior dan lagendaris dari pada mereka." Ucap Naruto, dia mulai menyimpan bahan makanan itu pada tempatnya, semua sudah di arahkan Sakura sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari terakhir Kiba bersikap aneh, dia jadi lebih tenang, kadang melamun saat sedang menyapu halaman seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, Sai yang sering mengganggunya di anggap biasa saja, dia bahkan mulai jarang menggonggong pada Sai.

"Apa dia salah makan?" Ucap Sai pada Naruto, mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah dan memperhatikan Kiba yang tengah menyapu halaman dan sering menghela napas, Sasuke sesekali melirik ke arah Kiba dan kembali fokus pada buku bacaannya.

"Mungkin saja, sikapnya jadi aneh." Ucap Naruto, dia pun menyadari jika Kiba berubah, biasanya dia akan cepat naik darah saat di ganggu Sai.

"Apa perlu ku ganggu lagi?" Ucap Sai.

"Jangan mengganggunya, ini jauh lebih baik." cegat Sasuke, dia mulai mendapat ketentraman.

"Aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya." Ucap Sai, ya dia lebih senang ketika anjing akan menggonggong.

"Apa dia sakit? atau mungkin merindukan kampung halamannya." pikir Naruto.

"Abaikan saja dia." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga ini, begitu tenang dan damai.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita tanya pada Sakura." Ucap Sai.

Sakura masih berada di sekolah dan mereka akan menunggu tuannya itu pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang."

Mereka sudah sangat hapal suara Sakura. Bergegas mendatangi pintu masuk, Sakura terlihat bingung dengan para iblisnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Kiba?" Ucap Naruto.

"Kiba? Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" Ucap Sakura, melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya, menyimpan rapi di rak sepatu.

"Dia tidak pernah menggonggong lagi." Ucap Sai.

"Ha? Aku tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan kalian." Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Kiba terlihat aneh, dia sering melamun dan seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, menurutmu apa ada yang aneh atau apa ada sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm... tapi Kiba baik-baik saja, cuma beberapa hari terakhir dia minta jatah makanannya di doubel, sepertinya sedang masa pubertas yaa, jadi makan Kiba bertambah." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum, dia tidak keberatan, yang terpenting para iblisnya mendapat asupan yang cukup, Sakura masih menganggap mereka hewan peliharaan. "Sudahlah, aku mau ganti baju." Lanjut Sakura dan berjalan masuk.

"Aku akan membantumu nyaangg..~" Ucap Sai, bahunya segera di cengkram Sasuke.

"Jika kau bergerak sesenti saja dari sini, akan ku bunuh kau." Ucap Sasuke, menatap tajam ke arah Sai.

"Kau tidak bisa di ajak bercanda yaa." Ucap Sai dan malah tertawa.

"Aku ada ide." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sai dan Sasuke memandangi Naruto bersamaan.

"Ide?" Ucap Sai.

"Tentu, aduh aku ini benar-benar jenius yaa, hahahahaha." Ucap Naruto dan tertawa girang.

"Dia belum menyampaikan idenya dan sudah menganggap dirinya jenius." Ucap pelan Sai, memandang malas ke arah Naruto.

"Bodoh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dengar, jadi kita akan coba mengikuti Kiba, siapa tahu saja dengan begitu kita bisa mengetahui ada apa sebenarnya terjadi pada Kiba." Ucap Naruto.

"Lumayan, ide yang bagus." Ucap Sai.

"Aku tidak ikutan." Ucap Sasuke..

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut." Protes Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Ucap Kiba.

Mereka bertiga tersentak kaget dan salah tingkah.

"Ah, aku sakit perut. Toilet! Toilet!" Ucap Naruto dan sudah kabur.

"A..a.. Sakura membutuhkanku." Ucap Sai dan berusaha kabur.

"Jangan macam-macam pada Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlalu cepat untuk terpancing.

"Aku hanya bercanda Sasuke." Teriak Sai, dia sudah kabur dan di susul Sasuke.

"Ha? Ada apa dengan mereka?" Ucap Kiba, bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari tiba, di saat semua memilih beristirahat, Kiba berjalan keluar tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, melewati jendela, Naruto sudah tertidur, Sakura masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah di kamarnya, Sai dalam wujud kucingnya tengah berbaring di atas meja dan menatap layar tv, Sasuke masih sibuk dengan bukunya, sesekali melirik Sai dan ingin sekali dia menginjak-nginjak hewan sok lucu itu.

Berjalan ke arah jalanan yang setiap hari Kiba akan lewat jika ke pasar, sedikit sunyi dan orang jalan lewat di situ juga sudah malam.

 **Augg.. Augg..**

Kiba tersenyum saat mendengar suara itu, anjing kecil yang selama ini di berinya makan, dia terlihat jauh lebih baik meskipun bulunya masih lusuh.

"Kau sudah menungguku yaa." Ucap Kiba dan mengelus-ngelus gemas anjing kecil itu. "Oh iya, aku punya panggilan untukmu." Lanjut Kiba. "Akamaru, bagaimana apa kau suka?"

 **Augg..! Augg..!**

"Hahahha, ternyata kau suka, sebaiknya kau tidak di sini, aku akan membawaku ke hutan belakang kuil, kita bisa sering bertemu." Ucap Kiba. Mengangkat anak anjing itu dan menaruhnya ke atas kepalanya. Berjalan kembali ke kuil dan Kiba menempatkan Akamaru di hutan belakang kuil.

Jika sedang tidak ada kerjaan, Kiba akan bermain dengan Akamaru, mengubah wujud aslinya dan berlari kejar-kejaran, terkesan seekor anak anjing dan ayahnya, tubuh anjing Kiba jauh lebih besar dari pada Akamaru, mereka terlihat begitu gembira menggonggong bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Kiba akan berbelanja lagi, dia terlihat begitu senang, seakan-akan Akamaru sudah menjadi sahabat terbaiknya, dia akan aman di sana. Jauh dari Kiba yang tenang berjalan dengan santai, ke tiga orang pria yang mengendap-ngendap dan mengikuti Kiba dari belakang.

"Ini merepotkan, aku mau pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan! Kau harus setia kawan, ketika ada yang bermasalah, kita harus saling membantu." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalian kawanku." Cuek Sasuke.

"Kali ini saja, kita harus bantu Kiba." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku ingin ketemu gadis-gadis." Ucap Sai.

"Jangan berkeliaran seenaknya." Ucap Naruto, kesal, dia selalu saja di abaikan.

"Oh dia berhenti." Ucap Naruto.

Sai dan Sasuke sejujurnya tidak tertarik, tapi cukup penasaran dengan perubahan sikapnya, Kiba tiba-tiba berhenti di salah satu rumah, wajahnya terlihat begitu ceria dan sesekali akan berbicara di sana.

"Apa dia tengah jatuh cinta yaaa." Ucap Sai.

"Memangnya ada wanita yang menjadi incarannya di dunia manusia?" Ucap Naruto.

"Dia sudah pergi lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

Ketiganya berjalan cepat dan berhenti di depan rumah yang tadi sempat Kiba berhenti. Wajah Sai terlihat kusut, Naruto tertawa keras, Sasuke stay cool. Mereka bisa melihat seekor anjing pudel besar, sepertinya betina, anjing itu terlihat cantik dengan potongan bulunya yang di model dan ada pita pink pada kiri kanan di atas kepalanya.

"Hahahahaha, wajar saja kan, Kiba itu anjing, hahahahaha." Ucap Naruto, tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Seleranya buruk." Ucap Sai, dia ingin melihat seorang gadis bukan seekor anjing betina.

"Aku ingin pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

Mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke, mereka kembali berjalan sebelum kehilangan jejak, saat itu tiba-tiba gerak-gerik Kiba terlihat aneh, dia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, seperti tengah mewaspadai sesuatu, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, bersembunyi di sisi dinding agar tidak terlihat. Kiba mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari.

"Woo! Kiba kabur, cepat kejar." Ucap Naruto.

"Dimana para gadis itu?" Ucap Sai.

"Aku mau pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

Kiba terus berlari dan melihat atas, Naruto memperhatikan apa yang tengah di lihat Kiba, memicingkan matanya dan ternyata ada beberapa burung merpati yang terbang di sana, ini sungguh konyol, meskipun Kiba iblis anjing, tetap saja dia anjing, memiliki instin penasaran terhadap sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu. Burung merpati itu tiba pada sarangnya dan Kiba berhenti, memutar dan kembali ke jalan yang sudah di lewatinya. Ketiga pria ini buru-buru kabur dan bersembunyi di salah satu lorong sempit agar tidak terlihat. Kiba sudah lewat, lorong itu begitu sempit dan dan membuat mereka bertiga kesusahan untuk keluar.

"Ka-kau terlalu gemuk Naruto." Ucap Sai, berusaha keluar.

"Apa maksudmu! Badanku ideal!" Protes Naruto.

"Minggir kalian." Ucap Sasuke, menendang mereka berdua agar bisa segera keluar.

"Sasuke kau sangat kejam!" Ucap Naruto, kesal.

"Lihatlah, kalian sudah bebas." Ucap Sasuke, cuek.

"Bukan seperti itu caranya." Ucap Naruto.

"Jika kalian terus berbicara, Kiba akan segera menghilang." Ucap Sai, melirik jauh ke depan, Kiba sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Kita hentikan ini." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah muak dengan mengikuti Kiba.

"Tunggu, kita masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kiba." Ucap Naruto.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu ikut campur." Ucap Sasuke. Beranjak dari situ, dia akan pulang, tidak ada gunanya mengikuti Kiba, berpikir jika hal ini akan sia-sia.

Sai terdiam, dia pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, lebih menyenangkan saat Kiba membalas gangguannya, Naruto belum bergerak, memikirkan ucapan Sasuke yang sungguh egois, dia hanya ingin membantu Kiba, menganggap selama ini mereka sudah seperti keluarga baru untuk Naruto, Kiba sudah menghilang di pembelokkan, jika berjalan sekarang, mereka masih bisa menemukan Kiba.

"Eh? Kau kembali, Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto, mendapati Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sial." Umpat Sasuke.

"Hahahahahahah, dia tidak kembali Naruto, tapi dia tersesat " Tawa Sai, dia sampai harus memegang perutnya.

"Berisik." Kesal Sasuke, dia hanya berputar dan kembali ke tempat semula.

Rencana yang sia-sia, seperti yang sudah di duga Sasuke, mereka bertiga kehilangan jejak dan malah tersesat, memilih untuk terbang ke langit agar lebih mudah mendapatkan bangunan kuil yang berada di bukit.

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan belanja Kiba sudah selesai, sejujurnya sejak tadi dia merasa mencium bau ketiga temannya itu, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, tidak lama bau mereka menghilang, Kiba tidak akan percaya jika mereka repot-repot mengawasinya. Langkah Kiba terhenti, di depannya beberapa orang dewasa tengah menendang seekor anak anjing, bahkan anjing itu sampai tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hey berhenti!" teriak Kiba, menjauhkan beberapa orang itu, segera mengambil Akamaru dan mendekapnya.

"Apa urusannya denganmu? Dia hanya anjing liar, dia bahkan sudah berani ingin mengambil makanku."

"Apa susahnya kalian memberikan sedikit makanan? Badan kalian jauh lebih besar." Ucap Kiba.

"Apa? Hahahahaha, jangan bercanda, dia tidak perlu makanan, lihatlah, bahkan orang-orang tidak menginginkannya dan membuang anjing ini."

"Akamaru, kenapa kau keluar dari hutan." Ucap Kiba, dia tidak memperdulikan ucapan orang-orang yang sudah melukai Akamaru. Anjing kecil itu tidak bisa bersuara, tendangan mereka cukup keras, Kiba bisa merasakan jika Akamaru jadi sekarat akibat ulah para pria itu.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan!" Geram Kiba.

"Apa katamu? Dia hanya anjing lusuh dan sebentar lagi akan mati, anjing-aning seperti itu lebih baik mati saja."

 **Bugght.**

Kiba sudah hilang kesabaran, mereka menyakiti Akamaru dan mengucapkan hal yang sangat tidak terima Kiba, pukulan Kiba tepat mengenai perut salah satunya membuatnya terpental dan menabrak tembok.

"Tahu apa kalian tentang kematian, seenaknya saja mengatakan dia lebih baik mati, yang lebih baik mati itu adalah kalian!" Ucap Kiba, pupil matanya menajam, taring pada gigi Kiba terlihat dan kuku-kuku pria ini memanjang.

Langit cerah menjadi gelap, seperti akan turun hujan, perkiraan cuaca hari ini meleset, ada angin yang ikut berhembus, petir menyambar sekali. Sai, Naruto, dan Sasuke menatap keluar jendela, merasa ada yang tidak beres. Sakura yang tengah di sekolah, mendadak perasaannya tidak enak, memandang langit yang begitu gelap.

"Ada apa ini, perkiraan cuaca menjadi tidak akurat, katanya cerah tapi seperti akan turun hujan." Ucap Ino.

"Aku tidak bawa payung." Ucap Tenten.

"Kita menunggu di sekolah saja hingga hujan redah, tapi langit hanya gelap dan hujan juga belum turun." Ucap Temari.

"mungkin hanya mendung." Ucap Sakura.

"Semoga saja." Ucap Tenten.

Kembali pada Kiba, pria-pria yang sudah melukai Akamaru merasa sedikit ketakutan, pria yang ada di hadapan mereka menjadi sangat aneh, dia terlihat sangat marah, teman mereka yang sudah di pukul masih tidak sadarkan diri, Kiba tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, jiwa liarnya sebagai iblis keluar, dia akan membalas perbuatan mereka yang sudah berani-berani membuat Akamaru sekarat dan bahkan napas anjing itu terputus-putus, tendangan mereka cukup keras.

"kalian suka menendangkan?" Ucap Kiba.

"Jangan macam-macam pada kami!" gertak mereka.

Detik berlalu, gerakan Kiba begitu cepat hingga tak terlihat oleh mereka, tiba di hadapan salah satunya, kaki Kiba bergerak dan menendangnya dengan kuat, terpental jauh di atas aspal hingga membuatnya pingsan, tinggal seorang lagi.

"Ka-ka-kau sebenarnya siapa? Kami tidak menyakitimu." Ucap pria yang sudah sangat ketakutan melihat teman-temannya, bergerak perlahan dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

"Kalian menyakitinya!" Teriak Kiba, berlari dengan cepat ke arah pria yang kabur itu.

Pergerakan Kiba terhenti. Sai menahan tangan kiri Kiba, Naruto menahan tangan kanan Kiba dan Sasuke berdiri di depan menahan kepala Kiba.

"Cukup sampai di situ, Kiba, kau sudah membahayakan nyawa manusia biasa." Ucap Sasuke, Iblis serigala ini sempat melirik ke belakang Kiba, di sana ada seekor anak anjing, dia tidak bisa selamat dan tengah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, anjing kecil itu mati.

Mata Kiba melebar, dia merasakan detak jantung anak anjing itu sudah menghilang, pikirannya kalut .

"A-Akamaru." Lirihnya.

Berusaha melepaskan pegangan ketiga iblis yang tengah menahannya, Kiba mengamuk, dia akan membalaskan kematian Akamaru, bau pria terakhir masih bisa di ciumnya, bergerak dengan cepat, tidak peduli dengan Ketiga temannya itu yang berusaha menahannya kembali.

"Gawat, Kiba." Ucap Naruto.

"Kita harus menghentikannya." Ucap Sai.

Kiba sangat cepat, tapi masih bisa di kejar Sasuke, iblis serigala ini menghadang Kiba, mau bagaimana lagi, jalan terakhir harus melawan Kiba, Sasuke di bantu Sai dan Naruto.

"Kiba tenangkan dirimu!" Teriak Naruto.

"Anjing sialan! Berhenti berulah!" Teriak Sai.

Kiba seakan tuli, dia tidak peduli, matanya sudah menggelap, jiwa iblis jahat merenggut hatinya, Kiba tidak akan mendengar apapun.

"Dia tidak akan mendengarnya." Ucap Sasuke.

Pertarungan mereka begitu cepat dan sangat sulit di lihat untuk orang biasa, melayang di langit, Sasuke sengaja menarik Kiba ke atas agar tidak terjadi banyak kerusakan jika di bawah, terlalu cepat, saling memukul dan menghindar, Naruto ingin sekali mengubah wujudnya, tapi mereka sedang berada di area yang tengah banyak penduduk, Sakura akan marah besar padanya.

"Kiba! Berhenti!"

Mereka bertiga terfokus pada suara di bawah sana, hilang kosentrasi dan ini kesempatan terbaik untuk Kiba melawan balik mereka, Sasuke di pukul hingga terpental jauh, Sai di tendang dengan keras, Naruto yang ingin bergerak maju malah menabrak tubuh Sai yang terlempar ke arahnya.

"Kiba! Berhenti!"

Sekali lagi suara itu terdengar, Kiba yang sudah hilang kendali total mencari sumber suara itu, dia tidak sadar dengan siapa yang tengah menyuruhnya berhenti, menganggap jika yang berteriak itu pun sama halnya dengan para pria yang sudah membunuh Akamaru, Kiba bergerak cepat.

"Akan ku bunuh kau!" Ucap Kiba.

Sebuah cakaran mendarat ke arah lengan Sakura, tapi gadis ini tidak gentar, menahan satu tangan Kiba dan mengucapkan matra kekkai, mengurung Kiba dengan kuat, dia terus mengamuk di dalam kekkai, Sakura mempersempit kekkakinya, membuat tubuh Kiba lemas dan mantra berikutnya, sebuah petir menyambar tubuh Kiba yang tengah di kekkai, membuat Kiba tidak sadarkan diri dan pingsan, iblis jahat yang menyelimuti Kiba menghilang, tubuh Kiba kembali seperti semula.

"Sakura." Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura, luka cakaran dari Kiba cukup besar dan mencolok pada lengan Sakura, gadis itu terlalu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga saat membentuk kekkai di tubuh Kiba, menjatuhkan diri dan segera di tangkap Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sasuke, khawatir.

"Uhm, aku tidak apa-apa, kenapa Kiba seperti ini?" Ucap Sakura. Saat di sekolah perasaannya terus tidak enak, dia meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih awal, berbohong jika kepalanya sakit dan merasa sedikit demam, perasaannya benar, berjalan pulang dan melihat sesuatu aneh di langit, para iblisnya bertengkar dan bukan seperti pertengkaran biasa.

Sai dan Naruto pun sudah berlari ke arah mereka, melihat Kiba yang tengah pingsan, di wajahnya bahkan ada bekas air mata, Kiba menangis selama tubuhnya di ambil alih oleh perasaan iblis jahat.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kuil, Naruto bawa Kiba dan Sai bawa anak anjing itu, mungkin kita bisa menguburnya dengan layak." Ucap Sasuke, mengangkat Sakura ala bridal style.

Belum sempat mereka pergi, beberapa orang berdatangan, ada 6 orang dan salah satunya nenek Chiyo, wajah mereka terlihat sudah sangat tua, mereka adalah orang-orang yang mengendalikan ketentraman jika iblis dari miko mulai bertindak tidak sesuai dengan apa yang wajib dari tugas mereka, para tetua ini bertanggung jawab untuk memusnahkan iblis itu dan meresmikan keturunan miko selanjutnya. Dari Kiri ke kanan, Hiruzen Sarutobi, kakek tua yang memiliki janggut seperti tombak runcing. Bansai, kakek tua dengan kepala botaknya dan janggut di sepanjang dagu dan sisi-sisi pipinya. Biwako Sarutobi, seorang nenek-nenek, tapi dia tidak terlalu tua seperti nenek Chiyo, dengan rambut coklatnya yang di ikat satu, tatapannya begitu tegas. Homura Mitokado, kakek yang cukup modis dengan kacamata hijaunya, dan yang terakhir Tazuna, dia pun memakai kacamata tapi hanya kaca mata biasa. Sudah puluhan tahun tugas mereka masih sama dan tetap melestarikan apa yang sudah mereka kerjakan sejak dulu.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk menyembunyikan hal ini." Ucap Hiruzen.

"Aura kalian begitu mencolok hingga kami harus keluar dari kediaman masing-masing." Ucap Biwako

"Kenapa ada para iblis miko sebanyak ini?" Ucap Tazuna.

"Kalian masih tidak bisa mengontrol keadaan." Ucap Homura.

"Sakura, nenek jadi sulit untuk mempercayaimu lagi." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Tidak nek, ini bukan seperti yang nenek pikirkan." Ucap Sakura.

"Ini sudah di luar kendali, dia bahkan sudah melukai orang biasa." Ucap Tazuna.

"Dia tidak bisa di maafkan." Ucap Bansai.

"Tunggu, apa yang kalian pikirkan? Kiba tidak melukai mereka tanpa sebab, seharusnya kalian para tetua jauh lebih sadar dengan apa yang tengah terjadi, bukan segera menyimpulkan hal yang salah setelah melihat kejadian di depan mata kalian." Ucap Sakura, dia meminta Sasuke untuk menurunkannya, Sakura tidak ingin Kiba mendapat hukuman.

"Kau miko yang cukup lancang." Ucap Biwako.

"Sakura, mana sopan santunmu pada para tetua." Tegur nenek Chiyo.

"Nenek yang seharusnya mendukungku, Kiba hanya marah." ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau akan terus-terusan menganggap hal marahnya itu sederhana? Tidak miko, kami akan tegas pada iblis yang sudah melukai manusia dan lepas kendali, dia bahkan sempat mengeluarkan iblis jahat." Ucap Hiruzen.

"Tapi-"

"-Kami akan membawa iblis anjingmu." Ucap Tazuna.

Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto bersiap untuk melindungi Kiba, namun mereka salah besar untuk melawan para tetua, tubuh mereka menjadi kaku, begitu juga Sakura, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Tazuna untuk membawa Kiba pergi, Kiba kembali ke wujud aslinya, Tazuna yang jauh lebih besar, dia cukup mudah mengangkat iblis anjing itu, menempatkan pada bahunya.

"Sakura, jadikan ini sebagai pelajaranmu." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Para tetua itu sudah pergi dan menghilang, mereka memiliki kekuatan khusus untuk berpindah cepat, tidak ada yang bisa mencegat mereka, tubuh mereka kembali seperti semula, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dan menangis, merasa tidak ada keadilan padanya, dia tidak ingin para tetua itu membawa Kiba dan memusnahkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kejadian hari ini sedikit memilukan, Sai sudah mengubur tubuh anak anjing itu di dekat pohon, di mana Kiba sering membersihkan di sana, dengan begitu Kiba bisa melihatnya seperti hari, tapi entah sampai kapan mereka akan menunggu Kiba, tidak ada yang bisa di harapkan jika Kiba bisa kembali ke kuil, Naruto duduk di teras dan melihatnya.

Sakura berbaring di kamarnya, dia ingin Kiba kembali, dia tidak ingin ada satu pun iblis miliknya yang hilang, Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura, berusaha untuk menenangkan tuannya itu.

"Tanganmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak sekarang Sasuke, tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ucap Sakura, dia masih bersedih, tidur membelakangi Sasuke.

"Jangan keras kepala." Bentak Sasuke, dia tahu jika Sakura merasa kehilangan, tapi luka di lengannya cukup parah, menarik gadis itu untuk segera bangun, membuatnya terduduk, Sasuke bisa melihat mata gadis itu memerah, dia sudah menangis sejak pulang. "Tanganmu sedang terluka dan harus di obati." Ucap Sasuke, membalut luka di lengan Sakura, dia tidak bisa mengobati gadis ini secara langsung, membiarkan perban itu menutup luka Sakura, jika gadis ini tertidur Sasuke bisa leluasa menyembuhkannya tanpa ketahuan oleh Sakura.

"Anjing kecil itu cukup berarti untuk Kiba, mereka sungguh jahat untuk sekedar melukai anjing kecil itu, Kiba sangat marah, para tetua itu tidak melihat yang terjadi awalnya, seharusnya mereka bisa berpikir dulu sebelum mengambil tindakan." Sakura terlihat menahan amarahnya, dia ingin menentang semua para tetua yang sudah seenaknya membawa pergi iblis yang di panggilnya. "Aku pun akan marah jika sesuatu yang paling berarti dalam hidupku di renggut." Tambah Sakura.

"Aku harap mereka memaafkan Kiba." Ucap Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam yang begitu sunyi, biasanya ada pertengkaran adu mulut antara Sai dan Kiba, semua begitu tenang, Sasuke merasa kedamaian di sini, tapi bukan kedamaian seperti ini yang di inginkannya, terlalu sepi dan canggung, tidak ada yang ingin berbicara apapun atau mengganggu satu sama lain, semuanya seakan sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang di anggap biasa saja, malahan keadaan itu secara tidak langsung membuat mereka akrab.

"Sebaiknya Kiba cepat pulang, hehehehe, benar kan? Tidak ada yang bisa ke pasar selain dia, dia jauh lebih baik." Ucap Naruto, mencoba menghilangkan keheningan ini.

"Aku jadi malas makan, di mana anjing bau itu, dia tidak boleh pergi begitu saja." Ucap Sai. Sedikit kehilangan teman bertengkar.

"Jangan menyisahkan makanan, kalian harus menghargai yang sudah Kiba beli." Tegur Sakura, gadis ini menahan diri untuk tidak menangis lagi, sedikit lelah, kekuatannya terkuras dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Kiba.

Makan malam berakhir, Naruto giliran untuk mencuci piring, berkali-kali menghela napas, Naruto merasa kasihan pada Kiba dan Sakura, Kiba dia bawa begitu saja dan akan mendapat hukuman, Sakura, terus-terusan bersedih. Setelah makan, Sakura kembali ke kamarnya, memikirkan cara untuk bisa membawa kembali Kiba, mungkin berbicara dengan neneknya akan lebih baik, tapi Sakura pun tidak yakin jika neneknya mau membantunya, para tetua itu membawa Kiba ke kuil utama dan itu berada di kota yang berbeda dari Konoha, pintu kamar Sakura terbuka, melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan kamarnya

"Istirahatlah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Besok, tolong jaga kuil, aku akan pergi ke kuil utama para tetua." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah mempermantapkan diri akan hal.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau tidak harus ikut, mereka cukup tegas dan tidak akan mengampuni para iblis yang sudah lancang ke sana, biar aku yang membawa kembali Kiba." Ucap Sakura, memegang lengannya yang kadang terasa sakit. Dia harus pergi sebelum para tetua memberi hukuman pada Kiba.

"Baiklah, panggil kami saat kau membutuhkannya." Ucap Sasuke. menutup pintu kamar Sakura, menghela napas, Sakura tetap akan keras kepala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...! *teriak keliling kompleks* :D

mumpun sedang malming dan pas banget udah kelar di ketik, moga bisa nemani malming reader yang nggak ada kerjaan. :D :D :D

umm... balas review aja di sini, sudah jarang untuk balas review, soalnya kalau udah kelar update dan menabur beberapa kata di bawah TBC langsung log out. tidak punya waktu lama-lama untuk membalas review, tapi author baca semua, moga di fic lain bisa balas review juga. XD

.

.

CEKBIOAURORAN : terima kasih atas reviewnya, ehehe, senang bisa jadi penghibur di kala boring XD. update lagi, dan semoga ini tetap menghibur. ^_^

DeShadyLady : makasih-makasih, dunia iblis bakalan di lanjut di chapter lain, kali ini author mau bahas mereka satu-satu dan masalah mereka *ini malah spoiler*, bagaimana kalau mereka ada di dunia nyata dan berbelanja? aduh, itu mall jadi heboh dan butuh banyak security untuk mengawal dan mengamankan mereka, soalnya mengganggu ketertiban dengan ketampanan mereka, HAHHAHAHAHAH *author bayangain malah sakit perut* dan kalau pun beneran ada, AUTHOR LANGSUNG BAWA KARUNG BUAT KARUNGI ABANG SASU! ululululuulululul. *heboh*

Kagamine Misaki : hahahaha, sorry,, silahkan nge-review panjang-panjang lagi :D oh itu ya, begitulah, agak sedikit sibuk dan kadang tidak mood untuk mengetik, makanya di tinggalin, hehehe, tapi udah di usahakan cepat update dan sekarang updatenya bergilir, ini benar-benar udah usaha dan tidak bakalan ada fic yang kena PHP atau pun hiatus, XD author juga suka bagian si abang sasu menggoda, itu tiba-tiba kepikiran, rencana mau ikut ngetroll abang sasu tapi nggak tega, HAHAHAHAH, jadi malah menggoda, aduh abang Sasu emang juaranya bikin klepek2.*mimisan*

hanazono yuri : Lanjuuuttt...~

YukiSakura Kensei29 : update-update yoo... sumangaaat...~ hahahaha

matarinegan : berusaha tetap konsisnten untuk alur, sejujurnya author agak tidak suka sama abang sasu, abisnya reseh, susah untuk di atur, hahaha, tapi sikapnya yang melt deh, biar deh, dia santai-santai tapi tetap peduli XD

dewisetyawati411 : wajib baca semua biar tahu keadaannya, hahahaha, tenang-tenang abang sasu belum di apa-apain, dia akan tertular mereka lama-lama, hahaha, *berpikir mau nistainn abang sasu* ya kita lihat saja nanti. oh yang ini nanya Harem, :D kiranya yang mana XD okey, udah paham kan ^_^ jadi kalau nemu kata harem artinya seperti itu, bukan romace yoo :)

papilionaisme95 : YEEEEEEYYYYYYY...! *ikutan*

Luca Marvell : auhtor juga suka mereka, update ;)

Laifa : yups, nanti di bahas kenapa mereka bisa bertemu, dan itu jauh sebelum saku panggil sasu *spoiler* auhtor juga suka abang sasu :D :D *bukan woyy*

coalacolacola : Gaara? nanti kita coba lihat apa dia masuk atau nggak sama sekali XD ah, nggak apa-apa kok, kapan2 aja log innya XD enaknya punya kucing, author cuma punya kelinci dan di larang peliharan kucing, T_T

.

.

See you next chapter dan met malming...~


	7. Iblis penjaga kuil

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka yang di karang-karang author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun, sedikit menggabungkan iblis dan miko, tidak ada unsur buruk apapun dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya sekedar cerita bergender supernatural-humor, berharap ini akan lucu, jika tidak lucu maka author kembali gagal membuat cerita humor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **!Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya ~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **[ Iblis Penjaga Kuil ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan berat hati Sakura harus meninggalkan kuil, Kiba perlu di tolong, ketiga iblisnya menatap Sakura, gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu dengan hanya membawa sebuah tas ransel, dia harus bisa mempercayai mereka untuk menjaga kuil, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura akan meninggalkan mereka tampan miko yang mendampingi.

"Kalian harus akur saat aku tidak ada, jangan membuat kericuhan, jangan berubah ke wujud asli di depan orang-orang, lakukan pekerjaan kalian dengan baik dan jangan sampai membuat warga sekitar curiga, jika mereka melihat kalian katakan-"

"Kami hanya penjaga kuil." Ucap mereka bertiga serempak.

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah Sakura, dia sudah siap meninggalkan mereka.

 _Kenapa seakan meninggalkan anak di buah umur sendirian di rumah yaa, aku seperti ibu yang sedikit jahat._ Batin Sakura.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan kuil?" Ucap Sasuke, mengingat jika ada pantangan tersendiri saat seorang miko jauh dari kuilnya.

"Tenanglah, pantangan itu berlaku ketika seorang miko tidak pernah berniat untuk kembali ke kuil, aku hanya akan pergi sebentar dan segera kembali." Ucap Sakura.

Gadis itu mulai melangkah pergi, sebuah taksi sudah menunggu di depan gerbang kuil, ketiga iblis itu menatap Sakura, sedih, hanya itu yang berada di benak mereka, majikan mereka pergi tanpa tahu kapan akan kembali, Sakura pergi tanpa membawa salah satu dari mereka, taksi itu berjalan dan sudah menghilang dari arah gerbang kuil.

"Aku akan bermalas-malasan." Ucap Sai.

"Tunggu, Hari ini kita harus berbelanja." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau, itu sungguh merepotkan." Ucap Sai.

"Tidak ada bahan untuk makan siang lagi, kita akan kelaparan, aku pun tidak ingin ke tempat yang namanya pasar itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak akan ada yag terselesaikan jika kalian berdua sama-sama egois." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke, kau pergi berbelanja yaa." Ucap Naruto.

"Cih, aku sibuk." Ucap Sasuke, membuang mukanya.

"Ya-ya, akhirnya kita bertiga akan mati kelaparan atau kita bisa mencari mangsa di sekitar area kuil, ingat kita ini iblis kan." Ucap Sai.

 **Bugtt!**

"Kenapa memukulku!" Protes Sai. Naruto memukul wajah Sai.

"Apa kau lupa, Sakura yang memanggilmu ke sini untuk membantunya menyelamatkan manusia, bukan untuk menjadikan mereka makanan, kau sungguh kejam." Ucap Naruto, kesal.

"Kau tidak bisa di ajak bercanda." Ucap Sai, menatap malas ke arah Naruto "Rasakan ini!"

 **Bugtt!**

Sai membalas Naruto, tidak terima dengan pukulan balasan mereka saling beradu kepalang dan menatap kesal.

"Kau itu hanya iblis biasa, tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku!" Ucap Naruto.

"Meskipun kau iblis lagenda sekali pun kau tetap iblis bodoh!" Ucap Sai.

"Panggil aku jika kalian sudah selesai." Ucap Sasuke, menatap mereka berdua yag terlihat sangat konyol, sama-sama keras kepala, melangkah pergi, namun sebelum benar-benar menghilang, kembali menatap mereka berdua, pertengkaran biasa dan sekarang menjadi sebuah pertengkaran besar, mereka mulai saling beradu pukulan, terpental ke arah dinding hingga jebol. "Hentikan!" Sasuke segera menghentikan mereka. "Kalian sungguh bodoh, jangan lupakan ucapan Sakura sebelum pergi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hoaa..! Di-dindingnya berlubang." Ucap Naruto, kaget.

"Ini semua salahmu, Naruto!" Ucap Sai.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur, tapi kalian perlu ingat dua kata ini, petir dan kekkai." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan yang begitu tenang, secara tidak langsung Sasuke sudah memberi peringatan pada kedua iblis itu.

Keduanya tiba-tiba merinding sendiri, mengingat jika petir dan kekkai Sakura semakin kuat, buru-buru menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk merapikan ruang tamu yang sudah berantakan dan dinding yang berlubang cukup besar.

Detik-detik berlalu, mereka hanya terdiam di ruang tengah, Sai berubah menjadi wujud aslinya dan bermalas-malasan, Naruto merebah diri di lantai dan menatap langit-langit kamar, Sasuke sibuk membaca.

"Berapa lama Sakura akan pergi?" Ucap Naruto.

"Hingga dia bisa membawa kembali Kiba." Ucap Sai.

"Apa Kiba baik-baik saja? Para orang tua itu terlihat sangat kuat, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Kiba, hukuman seperti apa yang di jalaninya." Ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, tukar posisi kalian dan cobalah merasakan hukuman itu." Ucap Sai.

"Aku hanya beranggapan." Ucap Naruto.

"Haa..~ aku lapar." Ucap Sai, mengabaikan ucapan Naruto.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain." Ucap Naruto, bergegas bangun dan berdiri, menatap Sasuke dan Sai, memperlihatkan cengirannya dan hanya membuat Sasuke dan Sai bingung.

Berikutnya.

"Bagaimana ideku bagus'kan?" Ucap Naruto.

Iblis rubah ini mengajak mereka berbelanja bersama, untuk memudahkan mereka menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk tidak terlihat dan berjalan di atas langit, mencari tempat yang di sebut pasar, turun pada area jalanan sepi dan menghilangkan kekuatan tidak terlihat, berjalan santai keluar dari gang sempit itu, tidak ada yang melihat, jalan di atas langit lebih mudah dan tidak akan membuat mereka tersesat.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" Ucap Sai.

"Ah, aku malas melakukannya bersama kalian." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dasar! Ini jauh lebih baik, tidak ada yang akan tinggal diam di rumah dan semuanya mendapat tugas, Sasuke cari daging ayam, Sai cari sayuran, aku akan berbelanja keperluan lain." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa? sejak kapan kau menjadi ketua di sini, ha?" Ucap Sai, tidak senang mendapat perintah.

"Dengar, aku ini iblis legenda, secara tidak langsung aku jauh lebih tua dan senior dari pada kalian, jadi aku berhak memerintah." Ucap Naruto, menyombongkan diri.

"Cih, aku tidak ingin di perintah olehmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ayolah, kita harus bekerja sama, anggap saja ini minta tolong, bukan perintah." Ucap Naruto, memasang wajah memohonnya.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku lapar." Ucap Sai.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka berdua berpencar, Sakura sudah menitipkan uang membeli bahan makanan di dalam laci, mereka bisa menggunakannya, beberapa catatan juga sudah di persiapkan Sakura untuk mereka bisa berbelanja bahan masakan. Sasuke mendatangi sebuah toko yang seperti sudah jelaskan Kiba saat dia pertama kali ke pasar dan mulai menceritakan apa pun yang di lihatnya.

"Aku butuh daging ayam." Ucap Sasuke, terlihat santai.

Seorang wanita yang tengah menjaga toko itu terdiam sejenak, menatap pesona seorang pria yang tengah ingin berbelanja di tokonya, seakan ada kilauan cahaya yang terpancar darinya.

"Anda tidak butuh hati ku juga?" Ucap wanita itu.

"Ha? Apa?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap bingung ke arah wanita itu.

"Dia bilang butuh daging ayam, biar aku yang melakukannya." Ucap seorang pria.

"Maaf-maaf, aku tidak mendengarnya." Ucap wanita itu, ayahnya yang pemilik toko daging itu menegurnya.

"Butuh daging ayam?"

"Hn, 4 kilo." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku jadi teringat seorang pria yang sering membeli daging ayam."

"Dia adalah uhm... temanku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, kalian berteman yaa, apa kau penjaga kuil juga?"

"Begitulah."

"Kemana perginya pria itu? dia sudah tidak pernah membeli daging lagi."

"Dia hanya ada kesibukan dan tidak bisa membelinya." Bohong Sasuke.

"Oh, baiklah, ini pesananmu, aku tambahkan dua potongan lagi untukmu, sebagai pelanggan tetap toko ini, heheheheh."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu." Ucapan wanita itu membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti. "A-a-apa kau memiliki seorang pacar?" Tanya wanita itu, malu-malu.

"Jangan mengganggunya, sebaiknya kau pergi menata barang di dalam." Tegur ayahnya kembali.

"Pacar? Apa itu pacar?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak mengerti akan ucapan wanita itu.

"Sungguh? Kau tidak tahu pacar, akan aku-"

"-Pergi cepat ke dalam!" Kembali pria pemilik toko itu menegur anaknya yang tidak juga bergerak.

"Ayah aku hanya ingin menjelaskannya."

"Maaf yaa tuan, anda bisa pergi, silahkan." Pria itu terus mendorong anaknya masuk, menurutnya dia hanya mengganggu kegiatan orang lain dengan mempertanyakan hal konyol.

Sasuke memilih mengikuti ucapan pria itu, mengingat ucapan wanita tadi. 'pacar' dia harus mencari buku yang menjelaskan tentang 'pacar', satu kata itu cukup membuatnya penasaran.

Sementara itu, Sai mencari sayuran yang tertulis di secarik kertas yang di berikan Naruto. Berjalan-jalan dan membuatnya tertarik dengan beberapa anak-anak sekolahan yang tengah berjalan pulang, teringat akan ajakan anak-anak sekolahan sebelumnya, dia pun ingin kembali di ajak jika mereka akan pergi ke sesuatu tempat yang menarik menurut Sai.

"Ingat akan petir dan kekkai." Bisik seseorang.

"Hoaa!" Sai terkejut, seseorang berbisik dari arah belakangnya.

"Na-Naruto!"

"Aku tahu, kau akan memilih para gadis itu lagi dan meninggalkan tugas." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya, oh iya, apa-apaan ini? Daftar belanja kita tidak sebanyak itu." Ucap Sai, menatap Naruto yang membawa begitu banyak sayuran, buah, benda-benda dan lain-lainnya hingga memenuhi tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, saat berbelanja sesuai di catatan mereka memberiku sesuatu yang namanya bonus, hingga akhirnya seperti ini." Ucap Naruto.

Seseorang menabrak Naruto dan membuatnya menjatuhkan beberapa barang.

"Sialan! Siapa- eh, Sasuke? Apa kau Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto, beberapa barang menutupi wajah seorang pria yang menabraknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, mereka memberiku sesuatu yang namanya bonus." Ucap Sasuke, sejujurnya dia sungguh malas untuk melakukan hal ini.

"Hahahahahaha." Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri, nasib Sasuke tidak jauh beda, tapi barang milik Sasuke jauh lebih banyak darinya.

"Cih, apa-apaan kalian? Jika sudah selesai kita harus segera kembali, Karena lapar tenagaku jadi berkurang." Ucap Sai.

Kegiatan berbelanja sukses meskipun cukup membuat area itu ramai dengan para gadis yang sibuk menatap mereka, kembali ke kuil seperti yang mereka lakukan saat pergi.

"Siapa yang akan masak?" Ucap Naruto, dia lupa jika selama ini Sakura lah yang memasak.

"Kalian jangan memasuki area dapur hingga aku memanggil kalian." Ucap Sasuke, mendorong kedua iblis itu keluar dan menutup rapat pintu dapur.

"Ah? Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kita tidak bisa masuk, Woi Sasuke, ada apa di dalam?" Ucap Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kita bersantai saja." Ucap Sai.

 **Braak!**

"Siapa bilang kalian harus santai, bersihkan kuil sekarang." Ucap Sasuke, membuka pintu dapur, setelahnya kembali menutupnya.

"Iya-iya kami akan lakukan." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku mau bersantai." Ucap Sai.

"Aku akan memukulmu jika kau bersantai." Tegur Naruto. "Lagi pula apa yang di lakukan Sasuke di dapur?" Tambah Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak sadar?" Ucap Sai.

"Apa? jangan membuatnya semakin rumit, katakan saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Selama ini yang membuat masakan adalah Sasuke, kau masih tidak menyadarinya juga?" Ucap Sai.

"Heee? Apa benar?" Ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Terserah kau percaya atau tidak, tapi jangan masuk ke dapur, dia akan melemparimu dengan pisau, kecuali Sakura." Ucap Sai. Mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu, Sai ingin berada di dapur bersama Sakura, namun yang di dapatnya adalah Sasuke yang tengah memasak, Sasuke kadang akan menggantikan Sakura, membuat Sai mendapat lemparan beberapa pisau hingga memilih kabur dari dapur, pria berwajah dingin itu tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaan apapun, tapi dia sangat pandai masak setelah mendapat ajaran dari Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berikutnya.

Kegiatan membersihkan kuil, semua mulai bekerja hingga kuil itu terlihat mengkilap di mana-mana, tidak luput dari pertengkaran kecil, selalu saja ada yang mencari masalah duluan, mereka berbaring di lantai area dalam kuil, mereka butuh istirahat sejenak, terdengar seseorang tengah menggerakkan lonceng kuil, ketiganya mengintip dari pintu samping dan melihat seorang nenek yang terlihat berdoa, setelahnya dia terlihat bingung, berjalan ke sana dan kemari.

"Apa yang di lakukan nenek itu?" Ucap Naruto.

"Apa dia tersesat? Dia terlihat seperti orang yang hilang jalan, mirip Sasuke." Singgung Sai.

"Berisik." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita menghampirinya." Ucap Naruto.

Berjalan keluar bangunan kuil, mendatangi seorang nenek yang terlihat bingung.

"Permisi, apa nenek baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh, aku tersesat, maklumlah di umur segini aku cepat lupa, setelah dari area kuil aku tidak tahu harus berjalan kemana." Ucap nenek itu.

Sai dan Sasuke ikut menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf nek, kami tidak bisa membantu, kami juga orang yang suka tersesat." Ucap Sai.

"Apa-apaan kau Sai! Jangan berkata seperti itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Ha? Kenapa? Itu adalah kenyataan, kau pun selalu tersesat, dasar bodoh." Ucap Sai.

"Apa kata 'bodoh' itu bisa kau tidak ucapkan!" Ucap Naruto.

Keduanya jadi beradu mulut dan cukup ribut, Sasuke mengabaikan mereka, mendatangi nenek itu dan berbicara sopan padanya.

"Apa nenek tahu jalan rumah nenek?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingat rumah itu berwarna biru tua dan halamannya cukup luas, ada sebuah pohon sakura yang belum tumbuh di sana." Jelas nenek itu.

"Mereka akan membantu nenek menemukannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah? Apa?" Ucap Naruto dan Sai serempak.

"Bantu nenek ini atau kalian tidak mendapat jatah makanan." Ancam Sasuke, memperlihatkan senyum kemenangannya.

"Kenapa harus kami?" Ucap Naruto.

"Cepat pergi sebelum jam makan siang." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak dari sana.

"Huu.. dasar!" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa jika kalian tidak bisa membantu." Ucap nenek itu dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, tidak-tidak, kami akan membantu nenek." Ucap Naruto, menyikut-nyukit Sai, merasa tidak enak jika tidak membantu nenek itu.

"Kami akan membantu semampunya." Ucap Sai, sejujurnya dia amat berat hati melakukan hal ini, Sai ingin bermalas-malasan setelah membersihkan kuil.

Mereka mulai berjalan dan nenek itu membawa sebuah barang yang cukup besar, tapi mudah di bawah oleh Naruto, Sai tidak ingin membawa barang apapun, berjalan ke beberapa area, melihat satu persatu rumah dan mencocokkan detail rumah sesuai ucapan nenek tadi, sampai detik ini pun mereka belum menemukannya, Naruto mencoba bertanya pada orang-orang di sekitar dan Sai sibuk menggoda para gadis, berakhir dengan telinganya di jewer Naruto dan di tarik menjauh.

Berhenti sejenak di sebuah taman bermain, nenek itu pun terlihat lelah. Sai dan Naruto tidak merasa lelah, mengingat mereka iblis yang cukup memiliki banyak energi, kecuali di gunakan saat bertarung mereka akan kelelahan.

"Sai, angkat barang ini, biar nenek aku yang bawa." Usul Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Sai.

"Maaf, aku sangat merepotkan kalian." Ucap Nenek itu.

"Tidak nek, kami harus membantu orang yang kesusahan." Ucap Naruto dan merasa seakan dialah pahlawan hari ini.

Kembali berjalan, mendatangi sebuah rumah, nenek itu menggelengkan kepala dan mengatakan bukan rumah itu.

 **Geerrrrr...**

Sai mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing, melirik ke dalam rumah itu dan dua ekor anjing yang cukup besar menggonggong dan mengejar Sai.

"Sail!" Umpat Sai dan kabur.

"Ah, apa?" Naruto ikut berlari cepat.

"Aku sungguh benci para anjing!" Ucap kesal Sai dan terus berlari.

Kedua ekor anjing itu tidak ikat dan terus berlari mengejar Sai dan Naruto.

"Hahahah, aku lupa kalau kau itu kucing, hahahah." Ucap Naruto.

Mereka masih berlari dan melewati seorang wanita, wanita cukup terkejut melihat apa yang mereka bawa.

"Ibu? Hey kalian! Jangan culik ibuku!" Teriak Wanita itu mengejar Sai dan Naruto.

"Apa?" Ucap Naruto, dia mendengar teriakan wanita yang di lewati mereka, berhenti sejenak dan anjing-anjing itu berlari melewati Naruto, mereka hanya mengejar Sai.

"Pergi kalian!" Teriak Sai, kesal.

Naruto berjalan ke arah dimana wanita tadi berteriak, dari jauh dia bisa melihat seseorang berlari dengan cepat dan berwajah sangat marah, wanita itu akhirnya menemukan pria yang membawa lari ibunya, wajahnya menjadi tenang dan malah fokus pada wajah pria itu.

"Turunkan di sini saja." Ucap nenek itu pada Naruto.

"Baik, nek." Naruto berjongkok dan menurunkan nenek itu.

"Ibu, apa mereka menculikmu?" Ucap Wanita itu.

"Tidak, justru mereka membantuku menemukan rumah."

"Seharusnya ibu bisa katakan padaku jika ingin ke Konoha."

"Aku hanya ingin membuat sebuah kejutan."

"Haa..~ Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud meneriaki kalian penculik, aku hanya panik saat melihat kalian berlari seperti benar-benar ingin menculik ibuku." Ucap wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Pria yang satu lagi dimana?"

"Aku di sini." Ucap Sai, dia berhasil kabur dari kejaran dua anjing tadi. "Dan ini barang milikmu nenek." Lanjutnya, menaruh barang berat itu dengan mudah.

Tugas mereka terselesaikan dan pamit pada nenek dan anaknya. Memegang perut masing-masing, cukup lama mereka harus berputar-putar dan akhirnya bisa makan siang.

 **Braaakk...! brugghhttt...! bugghht..!**

Langkah Sai dan Naruto terhenti di depan gerbang masuk, mendengar beberapa suara seperti ada yang tengah bertarung, benar saja, Sasuke dalam wujud setengah serigala dan tengah berkelahi dengan seseorang, Sasuke loncat mundur, menghampiri Naruto dan Sai.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Sai.

"Ada iblis lain yang tiba-tiba datang ke dalam kuil, dia cukup kuat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Seorang iblis? Bagaimana ada iblis lain jika dia tidak panggil oleh seorang miko? Atau dia adalah iblis jahat." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak, auranya bukan iblis jahat, tapi dia tidak ingin mengakui siapa dirinya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, sial, aku sudah lapar dan tiba-tiba ada iblis pengganggu, kita harus melawannya segera." Ucap Naruto, mulai bersiap untuk melawan iblis itu.

"Kenapa tidak ada waktu bersantai sih!." Protes Sai, mau tidak mau dia pun harus ikut melawan.

 **Braakk..!**

Dinding bangunan rumah jebol dan hancur, Sai dan Naruto hanya menatap panik ke arah orang yang sudah menghancurkannya, mereka tidak ingin di salahkan, pria itu keluar dan semuanya mulai melawan.

"Apa? Tunggu!" Cegat Naruto sebelum Sai dan Sasuke menghajar pria berambut merah dan memiliki tato di jidatnya. "Gaara? Bagaimana bisa kau berada di dunia manusia?" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu, dia salah satu iblis lagenda sepertiku." Ucap Naruto.

"Pantas saja auranya begitu kuat." Ucap Sai.

"Naruto? Aku tidak menyangka kau berada di sini." Ucap Gaara, wajah seriusnya berubah menjadi begitu senang saat melihat temannya berada di sini.

"Aku salah satu iblis penjaga kuil ini." Ucap Naruto, berjalan menghampiri Gaara.

"Senang bisa ketemu denganmu lagi." Ucap Gaara.

"Bagaimana kabar yang lain?" Tanya Naruto.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja." Ucap Gaara.

Sai dan Sasuke menatap mereka, seakan ada acara reunian, mereka bisa bercerita sampai lupa jika rumah sedikit hancur akibat ulah perkelahian Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melawan temanmu, aku iblis dari tetua ke-1 dan di perintahkan nona Sakura untuk mengawasi kalian." Jelas Gaara.

Pada akhirnya...

Mereka bersantai dan berbicara di ruang tengah setelah beberapa bagian yang hancur di perbaiki Gaara.

"Sakura? Bagaimana kabar Sakura? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Ucap Naruto. merasa cukup khawatir saat mendengar nama tuannya.

"Uhm, dia baik-baik saja, aku rasa kalian tidak perlu khawatir, dia adalah miko yang cukup kuat, aku bisa merasakan dari auranya, tapi untuk mengembalikan iblis yang sudah melanggar peraturan di dunia cukup sulit, aku hanya mendengar jika nona Sakura harus melewati sebuah tes." Ucap Gaara.

"Apa kami bisa ke sana?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sini, saat ini dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Jangan coba-coba ke sana jika kalian tidak ingin melihat nona Sakura bersedih lagi kehilangan iblisnya yang lain, kuil utama di jaga ketat oleh para tetua, kalian tidak akan di ampuni dan akan segera di kirim kembali ke dunia para iblis atau di musnahkan begitu saja." Ucap Gaara, menatap serius ke arah Sasuke, menurutnya, iblis serigala di hadapannya ini sangat nekat.

"Sebaiknya kita menunggu saja, aku yakin Sakura bisa mengatasinya." Ucap Sai, dalam wujud kucing dan merebah diri di lantai yang dingin.

"Aku setuju, kita harus percaya pada Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

 **Krriiiiuukk...~**

"Kita belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi." Ucap Naruto menahan perutnya, begitu juga yang lain, mereka pun belum menyentuh makan siang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya yang selalu di awali dengan bersih-bersih kuil, beberapa kali Sai, Naruto, dan Sasuke kadang akan bersembunyi, sedikit aneh dengan tiba-tiba beberapa orang sering mendatangi kuil dan berdoa, Gaara beranggapan dirinya sebagai tamu dan lebih memilih bersantai di ruang tengah, sekedar menenangkan diri dan mengawasi.

Orang-orang itu sering berdoa kehilangan barang, tersesat dan lainnya, ketiga iblis menampakkan diri mereka dan membuat kuil semakin heboh, beberapa orang mengatakan ada penjaga kuil baru yang sangat tampan, mereka sibuk dengan meminta tolong hingga masalah sepeleh, seperti.

"Tolong, kucingku hilang." Ucap seorang anak kecil.

"Kakak penjaga kuil, sepatuku hanyut." Ucap gadis kecil.

Berikutnya...

"Kyaaa... kakak penjaga kuil tolong temani kami kencan." Ucap para gadis SMA

"Dengan senang." Ucap Sai.

"Berhenti kau, atau akan aku laporkan pada Sakura." Ancam Naruto.

"Hehhe, hanya bercanda." Ucap Sai. _"Ah, sial!"_ Batin Sai.

Berikutnya...

"Tolong bantu aku menata barang-barangku di toko." Ucap seorang nenek.

"Tasku hilang."

"Ada yang membawa kabur anjingku."

"Tolong bersihkan halaman rumahku.

Berikutnya...

"Tolong jadikan aku istri kalian." Ucap seorang pria, err setengah wanita. Berakhir dengan ketiga iblis itu kabur dan menghilang.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ada makhluk semacam itu di dunia manusia." Ucap Sai, merasa merinding sendiri, dia tidak bisa menebak jika orang itu adalah seorang pria atau wanita.

"Semakin hari semakin aneh saja, kenapa tiba-tiba mereka datang meminta tolong di kuil, dan kenapa kita harus membantu mereka! Kekuatan kita sia-sia akibat menolong mereka." Protes Naruto.

"Mungkin ini adalah dampak dari saat kalian menolong nenek itu." Ucap Sasuke, menyimpulkan beberapa hari yang aneh ini. "Kuil biasanya akan sepi, tiba-tiba saja menjadi ramai semenjak nenek itu di tolong, mungkin seseorang tengah menyebar jika di kuil ada penjaga yang baik hati dan akan menolong siapa pun." Tambah Sasuke.

"Aku jadi malu jika di katakan baik hati." Ucap Naruto dan tersipu.

"Ya-ya, tidak buruk juga, kita bagi tugas saja, Naruto kau menolong para orang tua itu dan aku akan menolong para gadis." Ucap Sai.

"Aku tidak sudi melakukannya! Aku sudah tahu apa yang kau pikirkan!" Protes Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, merasakan seseorang yang datang ke kuil.

 **Glengg..gleengg..glengg...**

Beberapa kali lonceng besar di depan kuil di bunyikan, seorang pemuda tengah mencoba berdoa di sana, ketiga iblis itu mengintip dan mencoba mendengar apa yang di ucapan pemuda itu.

"Aku dengar kuil ini sedang populer dengan penjaganya yang baik hati." Ucapannya membuat Sai dan Naruto besar kepala. "Aku mohon, tolong buat agar aku bisa punya pacar." Ucap pria itu, dia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh, seketika hanya ada tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Naruto.

"Pacar? Apa itu pacar?" Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke kembali mengingat ucapan anak dari penjual daging, dia melupakan hal itu.

"Pacar itu seseorang yang spesial untukmu." Ucap Sai.

"Dari mana kau tahu soal pacar?" Ucap Naruto.

"Hehehehe, asal kau tahu saja, para gadis yang ku temui selalu mengatakan 'kakak maukah kau jadi pacarku?' saat aku bertanya pada mereka, mereka menjelaskannya padaku." Jelas Sai, merasa pengetahuannya tentang dunia manusia lebih meningkat dari mereka.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya? Menolongnya mencari pacar, apa makanan bisa di sebut pacar?" Ucap Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh, pacar itu seseorang." Ucap Sai.

"Jangan mengatakan bodoh padaku." Ucap Naruto, kesal.

Keduanya terdiam, menatap Sasuke yang masih tenang

"Aku tidak ikut campur." Sasuke tidak ingin membantu apapun.

"Kali ini kau harus membantu." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku serahkan pada kalian." Ucap Sasuke, mencoba beranjak dari sana namun kedua lengannya di tahan oleh Naruto dan Sai.

"Kau harus membantu." Mereka memaksa Sasuke, keributan yang cukup mencolok membuat pemuda yang berdoa tadi mendengar mereka, berjalan ke arah sisi kuil dan menemukan ketiga pria itu.

"Apa kalian penjaga kuil itu?" Ucap pemuda itu.

Ketiganya berhenti untuk ribut, menatap pemuda itu, merapikan pakaian mereka yang sedikit berantakan.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu." Ucap Sasuke, tegas.

"Oh, begitu rupanya." Pemuda itu terlihat murung.

"Sasuke, kau sungguh kejam!" Ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau bisa membantunya?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap serius ke arah Naruto.

"I-itu..." Naruto kehabisan kata-kata, dia pun tidak tahu cara membantunya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, sudah sejak dulu para gadis selalu menjauhiku, mereka mengatakan kalau aku jelek dan tidak perlu mendapatkan pacar, mendatangi kuil ini sepertinya sia-sia, terima kasih, mungkin aku tidak perlu hidup lagi." Ucap pemuda itu, ketiga iblis ini bisa merasakan adanya aura jahat yang menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu, semakin lama semakin gelap.

"Iblis jahat." Bisik Sai.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun merasakannya.

 **Braaakk...!**

Sisi rumahnya yang hancur dan ketiga iblis ini bisa melihat Gaara menghampiri pemuda itu dengan cepat dan mencengkeram lehernya.

"Iblis jahat harus di musnahkan." Ucap Gaara.

"Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau merusak rumah lagi!" Ucap Naruto, ketiganya syok dengan keadaan dinding rumah yang hancur.

"A-apa-apaan ini, kenapa kau menyerangku?" Ucap pemuda itu, dia sudah takut setengah mati, napasnya sesak, cengkeraman di lehernya semakin kuat.

"Jangan berpura-pura iblis jahat." Ucap Gaara.

"Hentikan." Ucap Sasuke, menepis tangan Gaara, membuat pemuda itu terjatuh ke tanah dan lari begitu saja.

"T-to-tolong, huaaah...!" Pemuda itu lari dengan paniknya meninggalkan kuil.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku? Kau tahu, iblis miko bertugas untuk menghancurkan iblis jahat." Ucap Gaara, tatapan tidak sedang di layangkan ke arah Sasuke.

"Kami tahu, tugas kami adalah mengalahkan iblis jahat, tapi bukan seperti itu caranya, kau terlalu mencolok tuan Gaara, lagi pula ini masih siang hari dan juga beberapa orang bisa melihat tindakanmu saat mereka ke kuil." Jelas Sai, dia mengerti akan tindakan Sasuke, Sakura pun sudah berpesan agar mereka lebih waspada saat bertindak.

Gaara terdiam, dia tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

"Gaara kau harus memperbaiki dinding ini!" Ucap Naruto, dia sibuk menatap dinding yang jebol lagi akibat Gaara.

Tidak ada ucapan balasan dari Gaara, dia pergi begitu saja.

"Gaara!" Teriak Naruto, namun tetap di abaikan Gaara.

"Sebaiknya kau bereskan sendiri, dia kan temanmu." Ucap Sai dan tertawa puas.

"Si-sial! Kenapa harus aku! Lagi-lagi kekuatanku sia-sia." Protes Naruto, akhir-akhir ini Naruto yang paling rajin protes.

 **.**

 **.**

"Si-sial! Apa-apaan pria itu, aku hampir di buat mati." Ucap pemuda yang sudah berhasil kabur dari kuil.

" _Mereka semua itu jahat, jangan pernah beranggapan mereka baik."_

"Si-siapa itu! siapa!" Pemuda itu terlihat panik, dia area sekitarnya tidak ada siapapun yang lewat, tapi dia mendengar suara-suara aneh.

" _Marahlah pada mereka, mereka pun beranggapan kau jelek dan tidak bisa mendapatkan pacar."_

"Aku, aku tidak ingin mendengarkannya lagi." Raut wajah pemuda itu semakin murung.

" _Benar, kau harus membalas mereka."_

"Aku tidak tahu cara membalas mereka."

" _Tenang saja, kami akan membantumu. Hehehehehehehe."_

Aura di sekeliling pemuda itu menjadi hitam pekat dan gelap, seakan-akan menenggelamkannya, detik berikutnya, aura hitam itu menghilang, pemuda itu berjalan perlahan, sebuah seringai di perlihatkannya, dia akan membalas siapapun yang mengatakan buruk tentang dirinya.

"Hey, kau, kali ini aku tidak akan meloloskanmu." Ucap pria berambut merah. Gaara menemukan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu segera berlari menjauh darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke kuil.

Naruto membaringkan dirinya di lantai kayu, tenaganya terkuras untuk memperbaiki dinding yang jebol, Sasuke sibuk membaca seperti biasanya, Sai berubah menjadi wujud aslinya, bermalas-malasan adalah hal favoritnya.

"Gaara pergi kemana?" Ucap Naruto.

"Lupakan saja temanmu itu, aku rasa dia ada pun tidak membuat banyak perubahan, dia bahkan tidak membantu kita." Ucap Sai.

"Aku rasa dia hanya belum terbiasa."

"Apa maksudmu dengan belum terbiasa? Dia iblis yang di panggil oleh para orang tua itu, bukankah dia jauh lebih memiliki sikap dan tingkah yang lebih terkendali, menyebalkan, dia datang dan hanya membuat susah." Ucap Sai.

Tiba-tiba ketiga terlihat serius, perasaan yang tidak mengenakan, sesuatu semacam iblis jahat sedang berkeliaran.

"Kalian merasakannya?" Ucap Naruto, bergegas bangun dan menatap mereka.

"Ah, sial, kenapa harus di saat seperti ini!" Ucap Sai, kembali ke wujud manusianya.

"Kita tunggu sampai malam tiba." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun tidak ingin beresiko jika warga sekitar melihat mereka melawan sesuatu yang di anggap tidak masuk akal bagi manusia biasa.

"Tapi, apa itu tidak berbahaya?" Ucap Naruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita harus mengingat ucapan Sakura." Ucap Sai.

Ketiganya bersiap, menyembunyikan wujud mereka, terbang ke atas langit untuk melihat situasi di sekitar, tatapan mereka sempat terkejut dengan apa yang di lihat mereka, di sebuah area taman, cukup ramai, Gaara sedang menghadang pemuda yang mereka temui tadi di kuil.

"Ga-Gaara? Mau apa dia?" Ucap Naruto, ingin menghampiri Gaara namun Sasuke menahannya.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Lagi-lagi dia membuat sesuatu yang mencolok, dasar rambut aneh." Ucap Sai.

Ketiganya tetap mengawasi di atas langit, tidak ingin ikut terlibat mengingat taman itu cukup banyak orang.

"T-tolong siapa saja, orang ini ingin membunuhku." Ucap pemuda itu, berwajah takut dan menunjuk-nunjuk pria yang berpakaian hakama itu. penampilannya cukup membuat siapapun memperlihatkan tatapan aneh.

"Kau sungguh berisik, bagaimana orang setampan ini akan membunuhmu." Ucap para gadis yang melewati taman, tatapan mereka terfokus pada pria berambut merah itu, meskipun penampilannya seperti orang di jaman kuno, namun wajah putih dan tatapan tenangnya itu membuat beberapa gadis terpesona.

"Apa-apaan kalian, dia sempat mengcekikku tadi." Ucap pemuda itu, dia semakin kesal, beberapa orang jadi mengabaikannya dan malah memberi nasehat pada pria berambut merah itu agar berhati-hati dengan orang seperti dia.

" _Aku sudah katakan jika mereka semua jahat."_

Kembali sebuah suara di dengar oleh pemuda itu, perasaannya semakin kesal, marah, dan sangat membenci keadaan ini.

Pemuda itu kembali kabur, berusaha menjauh, ucapannya pun akan percuma, dia tidak bisa membuat pria berambut merah itu terlihat jahat. Gaara akan mengejar orang itu namun pergerakannya terhenti, meskipun ketiga iblis itu menyembunyikan wujud mereka, Gaara bisa melihatnya.

"Gaara kau harus lebih tenang, bukan saatnya untuk melawannya." Ucap Naruto, berusaha menegur temannya itu.

"Aku tidak akan mendengar perintah kalian, para tetualah yang bisa memerintahku, iblis jahat harus segera di musnahkan." Ucap Gaara, bersikeras untuk tidak mendengar ucapan mereka, kembali Gaara mengejar pemuda tadi.

"Sebaiknya para orang tua itu membawa kembali iblis mereka, dia benar-benar keras kepala." Sai sampai merasa kesal sendiri.

"Sasuke, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ucap Naruto, bahkan ucapannya tidak ingin di dengar Gaara.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu." Ucap Sasuke.

Ketiga kembali ke atas langit, memilih salah satu gedung untuk tempat menunggu, mereka bisa melihat apapun di sekitar.

Beberapa menit berlalu, sebentar lagi akan malam, namun seperti sebuah ledakan besar yang bisa di lihat dari gedung yang masih tahap pengerjaan. Ketiga iblis itu bergegas ke sana, melompati beberapa bangunan dan tiba di area yang terlihat ledakan itu, orang-orang di sekitar yang berlalu-lalang terlihat panik dan berlarian menjauh, beberapa dari mereka terkena dampak dari serpihan puing yang terbang dan berjatuhan.

"Apa dia sudah gila!" Ucap Sai.

Mereka bisa melihat Gaara yang melawan pemuda itu, dia masih dalam wujud manusia, Gaara pun tidak memperlihatkan wujud aslinya.

"Kita harus menghentikannya." Ucap Naruto, bergegas menghampiri Gaara dan menahan serangan pria bertato Ai itu.

"Cukup Gaara, kau hanya akan melukai orang lain." Ucap Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau iblis miko yang harus bertugas di dunia manusia." Ucap Gaara, berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menahan serangannya.

Naruto tidak akan melepaskan Gaara, pada akhirnya kedua pria itu beradu kepalang, saling melancarkan pukulan dan tangkisan, pemuda itu melihat mereka dari tempat persembunyiannya, suasannya cukup menguntungkan, dia bisa menunggu hingga mereka sendirilah yang menghancurkan diri mereka.

"Di sini kau rupanya, dasar pembuat masalah." Ucap Sai, menangkap pemuda itu dan bersiap akan menghajarnya.

"Ka-kalian." Pemuda itu cukup terkejut, dia tidak menyadari jika masih ada dua pria lagi yang tengah mengawasinya.

"Keluar dari dalam tubuh pemuda ini atau kami akan menghancurkanmu segera." Ancam Sai, memperlihatkan senyum manisnya yang cukup membuat siapapun merinding, itu bukanlah sebuah senyum yang baik.

"Hahahahahahah." Pemuda itu tertawa keras. "Kau bunuh saja dia, dengan begitu aku juga bisa terbunuh." Ucap iblis jahat yang berada di dalam tubuh pemuda itu.

"Baik, aku akan memaksamu keluar." Ucap Sai, mengayungkan kepalang tangannya, pukulannya meleset, iblis jahat itu menangkisnya dan membalikkan keadaan dengan menendang Sai kuat-kuat, iblis kucing itu terpental jauh dan terbaring di tanah, Naruto dan Gaara berhenti saling menyerang dan melihat Sai.

"Sai! Kau tidak apa, ah! Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto tiba-tiba tumbang begitu saja, tubuhnya terasa berat.

"Ada apa ini?" Ucap Sasuke, dia pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto, seakan-akan tubuhnya sangat berat dan dia merasa seperti kehilangan kekuatan.

"Ah! Sial!sial! ada apa dengan tubuhku!" Gerutu Sai, dia tidak bisa bangkit dari tanah.

Gaara mengabaikan ketiga iblis yang bertingkah aneh itu, dia terfokus pada iblis jahat yang berusaha kabur, kali ini tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalanginya, dia bisa leluasa menghancurkan iblis jahat itu.

Sasuke berusaha berdiri, tubuhnya terasa sangat aneh, pikirannya tertuju pada Sakura.

"Arrgaaah...! Aku akan membalasmu!" Teriak iblis jahat yang sudah di lenyapkan Gaara. Pemuda itu menjadi hilang kesadaran dan pingsan, Gaara tidak ada niat untuk melawan Naruto maupun yang lainnya, mereka hanya terus menahan pergerakannya.

Pria berambut merah itu berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang masih berusaha berdiri meskipun sangat sulit.

"Tuan kalian dalam bahaya." Ucap Gaara, mulai menyadari keanehan pada ketiga iblis itu.

Ketiganya menjadi terkejut, berpikiran jika efek tubuh mereka yang sulit bergerak dan seakan hilang kekuatan menandakan miko yang memanggil mereka sedang dalam kesulitan.

Gaara bisa menggunakan kekuatannya, teleportasi, mengumpulkan ketiga iblis itu bersama dan membawa mereka ke dalam kuil, ketiganya hanya bisa terbaring lemah dan tidak ada yang bisa bergerak.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi tuan kalian seperti sedang bertarung dan nyawanya pun terancam." Ucap Gaara.

Sasuke berusaha bangun, dia mati-matian akan mencoba menyusul Sakura, tubuhnya di penuhi keringat dan tetap memasang wajah tenangnya meskipun tubuhnya tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama, kembali dia akan tumbang di lantai, benar-benar seakan hilang kekuatan.

"Ki-kita harus menolong tuan." Ucap Sai, merangkak keluar kuil, namun hanya beberapa senti dari tempatnya berbaring, dia pun berhenti.

Tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan mereka saat ini, menyusul Sakura sangat mustahil.

"Gaara, hanya kau yang bisa menolong kami, bawa kami ke Sakura." Ucap Naruto, memohon pada Gaara.

"Sayang sekali Naruto, aku tidak membantu kalian. Tugasku hanya untuk mengawasi." Ucap Gaara.

"Kau harus membantu kami! Tolong Sakura! tolong dia! Aku mohon padamu!" Teriak Naruto, prustasi.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berguna rambut merah!" Teriak Sai.

Gaara, Sai dan Naruto cukup terkejut merasakan aura iblis yang cukup kuat dan itu berasal dari Sasuke.

 **Buaght! Bughtt...!**

Gaara menendang Sasuke dan membuat mereka sangat terkejut.

"Kendalikan dirimu, iblis serigala." Ucap Gaara, dia pun bersiap akan menghajar Sasuke jika masih bertindak.

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi iblis jahat jika tidak mengendalikan dirinya." Ucap Gaara, membaca situasi yang cukup rumit ini, iblis serigala itu bisa hilang kendali jika tuan mereka tidak berada dekat mereka, apalagi dengan perasaan tertekan jika tuan mereka dalam bahaya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya menggelap, tubuhnya berubah menjadi setengah serigala, dia dengan mudah berdiri dan pupil merah terang itu menatap Gaara, dia sudah cukup muak dengan tindakan iblis berambut merah itu. "Kau tidak bisa memerintahku." Sebuah serangan dadakan di lancarkan Sasuke, Gaara terlambat untuk menangkis, sebuah pukulan mendarat ke arahnya dan membuatnya terdorong cukup jauh hingga menabrak dinding kuil tembus ke dinding rumah utama.

"Sasuke, tenangkan dirimu!" Teriak Naruto, merasa jika aura Sasuke berubah.

"Kenapa di saat seperti, tuan! Kembalilah!" Teriak Sai.

Sasuke akan meninggalkan kuil, namun pergerakan terhenti, Gaara kembali dan melawan Sasuke, keduanya terus bertarung hingga beberapa dinding kuil rusak dan hancur.

"Sasuke, hentikan!" Teriak Naruto.

"Tuan, pulanglah." Ucap Sai, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, merasakan aura kedua iblis itu sangat-sangat kuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jauh dari Konoha, pulau Getsu, tempat kuil terbesar dan tertua dari seluruh kuil yang ada di dunia, disini merupakan tempat berkumpulnya para tetua miko dan beberapa iblis yang di panggil miko. Saat ini Sakura tengah berada di sana, berusaha berunding dengan para tetua untuk membawa kembali iblisnya, Kiba, namun semuanya seperti sia-sia, para tetua memberi hukuman pada Kiba, Sakura memberi penawaran dari hukuman itu, jika dia bisa menjinakkan iblisnya sendiri, Sakura bisa membawanya pulang, tapi jika Sakura kalah, iblis itu akan di musnahkan di hadapannya sekarang juga.

Napasnya terasa berat, dia terlihat kelelahan, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sudah di perbuat para tetua hingga Kiba terlihat seperti iblis jahat bahkan tidak mengenali dirinya, beberapa luka cakaran di tubuhnya, Kiba pun terlihat terluka dengan perlawanan yang di berikan Sakura, keduanya sudah bertarung selama satu jam dan belum ada tanda-tanda salah satunya akan mengalah.

"Kiba, aku pasti akan membawamu kembali." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah bertekad, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak, perasaan aneh menyelimuti dirinya, seakan sesuatu sedang mengamuk dan lepas kendali.

" _A-apa yang sedang terjadi? Aku harus fokus, Kiba harus segera aku selamatkan, tapi perasaan macam ini? sesak, sangat sesak."_ Batin Sakura.

Kiba kembali melancarkan serangannya, Sakura harus bersiap, meskipun suasana hatinya sedang campur aduk, tidak ada cara lain, dia akan mengakhiri semua ini, sebuah serangan dari Kiba, cakar yang terlihat kuat dan mampu merobek apapun, Sakura tidak menangkisnya, melainkan memegang tangan Kiba kuat-kuat.

"Kiba, sadarlah." Ucap Sakura perlahan, menatap lekat-lekat mata tajam yang terlihat marah itu, Kiba hilang kendali, Sakura sudah sampai batasnya, mengeluarkan kekkai dan petirnya, tenaganya terkuras dan dia merasakan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya, geraman terus keluar dari mulut Kiba, dia berusaha menarik tangannya itu dan Sakura semakin menahannya dengan keras. "Kembalilah pada kami." Lanjut Sakura, dia semakin sedih akan hal ini.

Para tetua menatap mereka dari atas, dari area aman di dalam aula kuil yang besar ini, mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain melihat tindakan miko yang masih sangat muda itu, dia berusaha menenangkan iblisnya dengan cara apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **,**

* * *

akhirnya fic ini update *terharu* sepertinya fic ini mulai perlahan-lahan menjauh dari humor, susah banget ya bikin cerita humor. (berlaku untuk author)

terima kasih untuk review teguran atas fic iini, author sampai lupa untuk meng-update-kannya.

mungkin segini aja dulu, author akan up lagi selanjutnya.

nggak balas review lagi yaa, author mau terima kasih atas supportnya... *senang*.

kira-kira ada yang tahu Gaara iblis apa yaa... ?

.

see you next chapter.


	8. Ingatan di masa lalu

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka yang di karang-karang author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun, sedikit menggabungkan iblis dan miko, tidak ada unsur buruk apapun dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya sekedar cerita bergender supernatural-humor, berharap ini akan lucu, jika tidak lucu maka author kembali gagal membuat cerita humor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **! Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya ~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **[ Ingatan masa lalu ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Para tetua menatap mereka dari atas, dari area aman di dalam aula kuil yang besar ini, mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain melihat tindakan miko yang masih sangat muda itu, dia berusaha menyadarkan iblisnya dengan cara apapun.

"Apa ini cara terbaik untuk melatih miko?" Ucap Sarutobi, dengan julukan tetua ke-2.

"Aku rasa ini sudah jauh lebih baik, dengan begitu dia akan mudah mengendalikan iblisnya." Ucap Bansai, tetua ke-1.

"Aku tidak yakin dia akan bisa melakukannya, mengingat dia miko yang masih sangat muda." Ucap Biwako, tetua ke-3.

Hamura, tetua ke-6 dan Tanzuna, tetua ke-5 tidak memberi tanggapan apa-apa, mereka cukup menyaksikan pertarungan ini.

"Bagaimana iblis yang kau kirim?" Ucap Biwako pada Bansai.

"Dia akan terus mengawasi para iblis itu di Konoha." Ucap Bansai, dialah yang mengirim Gaara untuk mengawasi iblis tanpa tuan itu untuk sementara waktu.

"Aku tidak yakin Gaara akan mudah membaur dengan mereka, kau melupakan sesuatu, Gaara sama sekali tidak bisa melihat kondisi di sekitarnya, dia mungkin akan terang-terangan melawan iblis jahat di depan para warga." Ucap Biwako, mengingat Gaara hanya di kurung di dalam kuil tanpa memberinya penjelasan apapun jika berada di dunia manusia.

"Tenanglah, Gaara itu mudah memahami apapun." Ucap Bansai dan malah tertawa, Biwako menatap tidak senang padanya, dia akan mengabari Chiyo agar mengawasi para iblis itu, mereka bisa saja saling menyerang.

Belum sempat beranjak dari aula kuil, sebuah sinar yang sangat terang terpancar dari bawah, para tetua menatapnya dengan seksama, miko itu mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya yang sulit di jelaskan oleh para tetua.

"Kiba." Panggil Sakura, dia bisa melihat adanya perubahan dari sorot mata Kiba, mata itu tertutup sejenak dan terbuka perlahan, Kiba bisa melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"A-aku dimana? Tu-tuan?" Ucap Kiba, dia kebingungan dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, mereka seperti di dalam ruangan yang begitu terang dengan cahaya yang menghangatkan diri, perasaan sedih dan kekhawatiran yang di pancarkan Sakura, Kiba bisa merasakannya.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat, Kiba cukup terkejut dan baru saja menyadari dengan apa yang sedang di perbuatnya, tangannya yang masih menampakkan cakar-cakar panjangnya tepat berada di leher Sakura, mencengkeram kuat, Kiba segera melepaskan tangannya, tubuh Sakura merosot, cahaya terang itu meredup dan segara Kiba menahan tubuh tuannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Siapa saja tolong tuanku!" Teriak Kiba, dia merasakan nyawa Sakura terancam.

Para tetua bergegas bertindak dan membawa Sakura.

"Tuanmu akan kami selamatkan." Ucap Sarutobi.

Kiba terlihat sedih menatap tuannya, dia pun tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berada di bangunan yang asing baginya dan tubuh mereka terlihat terluka, Kiba pun menyadari luka cakaran itu berasal darinya.

"Jangan membuat usaha tuanmu sia-sia." Ucap Biwako, merasakan jika iblis anjing itu akan tertekan melihat keadaan tuannya.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Ucap Kiba, dia masih belum memahami apa-apa.

"Anggap saja tuanmu berhasil membawamu kembali." Ucap Biwako.

Kiba terdiam, menatap para orang tua itu membawa Sakura, dua orang lainnya menghampiri Kiba dan memintanya untuk mengikuti mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di Konoha.

Gaara dan Sasuke masih bertarung, Naruto dan Sai berusaha untuk bergerak dan melerai pertarungan ini, tubuh mereka perlahan-lahan mulai bisa di gerakan.

"Kekkai!"

Sebuah kekkai pada Gaara dan petir yang cukup kuat menyambar Sasuke, iblis serigala itu tumbang dan hilang kesadaran.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bergerak lagi." Ucap Naruto, kegirangan.

"Bukan saatnya untuk senang." Ucap Sai dan berlari ke arah Sasuke, Naruto bergegas menyusulnya.

"Ah, kalian sungguh membuat kekacauan." Ucap nenek Chiyo, melihat keadaan kuil yang sangat berantakan.

"Nenek, maafkan kami, kami tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto, cukup panik melihat tindakan nenek Chiyo.

Pada akhirnya nenek Chiyo harus menyelesaikan masalah yang tengah terjadi di kuil.

"Dia menyerangku." Ucap Gaara.

"Kalian, bawa iblis serigala itu ke kamar dan kau iblis dari Bansai, kembali pada tuanmu, sampai kepadanya, aku yang akan mengawasi para iblis ini." Ucap nenek chiyo.

"Baik, tetua ke-4." Ucap Gaara, dia mematuhi nenek Chiyo, merasakan jika aura nenek Chiyo tidak jauh beda dengan tetua yang mengirimnya.

Setelah kekkai nenek chiyo terlepas, Gaara segera menghilang dan kembali ke pulau Getsu.

Keadaan yang terkendali kecuali bangunan kuil rusak parah dan bangunan rumah yang tidak luput mengalami kerusakan. Nenek Chiyo terlihat duduk di ruang tengah, Sai dan Naruto duduk bersimpuh di hadapan nenek Chiyo, keduanya sudah menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi, tidak lupa melaporkan tindakan Gaara yang sangat mencolok di area sekitar warga, sementara Sasuke masih belum sadarkan diri dan dia di bawa ke kamar.

"Gaara adalah iblis dari Bansai, tetua ke-1, aku cukup salut pada kalian yang lebih terkendali." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Aku pikir iblis dari para orang itu jauh lebih bisa mengendalikan diri." Ucap Sai.

"Pola pikir mereka masih kasar, mereka tidak bisa memahami apa-apa di dunia manusia, kalian harus bangga." Ucap nenek Chiyo, menatap kedua iblis itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada tuan kami?" Ucap Naruto, dia sangat khawatir.

"Kalian harus tenang, cucuku bukan orang yang lemah, jika dia orang seperti itu, tidak mungkin dia bisa memanggil dan mengendalikan empat iblis sekaligus, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Kabar Sakura pergi ke kuil utama di dapatnya dari Biwako, dia pun tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan cucunya yang cukup nekat, meninggalkan kuil dan jauh dari para iblisnya, mereka bisa saja hilang keyakinan terhadap tugas mereka dan bisa menjadi ancaman untuk manusia, dampaknya sudah terlihat jelas dari iblis serigala yang mengamuk, nenek Chiyo bisa merasakan aura jahat yang cukup berbahaya dari iblis serigala itu, jika tidak segera bertindak, iblis serigala itu pun bisa mengundang para tetua untuk datang ke Konoha dan memusnahkannya segara, tapi sepertinya ada hal yang membuat para tetua itu tidak menyadari aura dari iblis serigala. "Punggungku jadi sakit, cepat rapikan kembali bangunan kuil dan rumah, bergunalah saat Sakura tidak ada." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Baik...~" Ucap Sai dan Naruto serempak, meskipun nada suara mereka terdengar lemas, tidak ada pilihan lain selain mendengar perintah nenek Chiyo, mereka tidak ingin di buat pingsan seperti Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke membuka matanya, yang di lihatnya adalah hutan dan cuaca yang sangat cerah, berdiri dan merasakan tubuhnya yang pendek, melihat kedua tangannya dan memegang tubuhnya, dia merasa kembali menjadi serigala yang masih anak-anak, berjalan menyusuri hutan dan tiba di sebuah bangunan kuil yang tidak asing baginya.

"Sakura, jangan terlalu jauh mainnya."

"Iya, bu." Ucap sebuah suara, Sasuke bisa mendengarnya dari sini, matanya menangkap seorang gadis kecil berlari dengan cerianya, mundur perlahan, Sasuke merasa sedikit takut pada gadis kecil itu, kakinya menginjak sebuah ranting yang cukup membuat gadis kecil itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap gadis kecil itu, dia terus berjalan dan akhirnya berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, menatap gadis kecil itu, pancaran mata hijau zambrutnya seakan menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau terluka." Ucap gadis kecil berambut _softpink_ itu. "Tunggu di sini." Ucapnya lagi dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke, tidak beberapa lama dia kembali dengan sebuah kotak obat. Sasuke menatap lututnya, dia tidak merasakan atau menyadari jika kakinya sedang terluka, gadis kecil itu mulai mengobati luka Sasuke.

"Aku sangat jarang bertemu dengan makhluk sepertimu, kadang wajah mereka selalu terlihat suram dan sedih, kebanyakan mereka orang-orang yang sudah mati." Ucap gadis kecil itu.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Takut? Aku sudah terbiasa, apa kau ini seekor serigala?" Ucap gadis kecil itu, menatap Sasuke, wujudnya dalam bentuk setengah serigala, dia bisa melihat kuping dan beberapa bulu hewan di tubuhnya, pakaian yukata, terkesan seperti anak di jaman edo-jepang kuno.

"Hn, aku iblis serigala." Ucap Sasuke, menatap gadis kecil itu.

"Ternyata selain hantu ada juga yang namanya iblis, aku baru tahu akan hal itu. Sudah selesai, lukamu akan cepat sembuh." Sasuke menatap kakinya yang di balut sesuatu berwarna putih. "Namaku Sakura, siapa namamu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku- ah, sebaiknya aku harus pergi." Ucap Sasuke, berlari menjauh dari Sakura, dia merasakan aura iblis yang sama dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka matanya perlahan, hal yang pertama di lihatnya adalah wajah Kiba yang terlihat sedih.

"Tuan, kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Kiba, dia sudah lama menunggu tuannya itu sadar.

"Uhm, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura, merasa lebih baik, berusaha bangun dan duduk di atas futon-kasur lantainya.

"Kau sudah tertidur selama dua hari." Ucap Kiba.

"Apa! Dua hari?" Sakura cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Kiba, dia tidak menyadarinya, menundukkan wajahnya, samar-samar dia kembali melihat masa lalu saat tertidur.

 _Anak iblis serigala? hanya mimpi, aku melihatnya seperti Sasuke._

"Sakura?" Kiba menegur tuannya yang terlihat melamun.

"Ah, maaf, apa para tetua membebaskamu?" Dia sangat berharap akan hal itu.

Kiba mengangguk pasti. "Ini berkat tuan, aku di bebaskan oleh mereka. hikss... aku jadi merasa sangat tidak berguna dan hanya membebani tuan, hikss." Ucap Kiba, dia menangis begitu saja.

"Su-sudahlah, anggap saja aku sedang menolongmu dalam bahaya." Ucap Sakura, mendapati tanggapan Kiba yang begitu emosional, bahkan sampai terharu dengan kegigihannya untuk membawa kembali Kiba.

"Aku menyadari kesalahanku, seharusnya aku lebih mengontrol emosiku." Ucap Kiba, mengingat kembali tindakannya. "Aku tidak pantas menjadi iblis mu lagi tuan." Tambah Kiba, dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Sebuah pelukan dari Sakura, dia tahu perasaan Kiba saat itu, Sakura pun akan melakukan tindakan yang sama, apalagi saat Kiba merasa anak anjing itu adalah temannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku rasa Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai sedang menunggumu, mereka khawatir padamu." Ucap Sakura.

Kiba terdiam, merasakan pelukan hangat dari majikannya itu, dia harus memperbaiki sikapnya agar majikannya tidak tertimpa masalah lagi.

"Terima kasih, tuan."

"Apa? lagi-lagi kau memanggilku 'tuan' panggil namaku." Ucap Sakura, melepaskan pelukannya dan marah-marah pada Kiba, iblis anjing itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah tuannya.

Anjing yang setia pada majikan, dia menunggu hingga majikannya membawanya kembali dirinya.

"Kita akan segera pulang." Ucap Sakura.

Sebuah senyum di wajah Kiba, dia tidak sabar untuk kembali ke kuil dan bertemu para iblis yang sudah di anggapnya teman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha.**

"Wah, kau sudah sadar?" Ucap Naruto, dia tepat berada di atas Sasuke, membuat pria itu bergegas bangun dan mendorong Naruto sekuat tenaga. "Huaaah!" Teriak Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucap Sasuke, kesal dengan posisi Naruto.

"A-aku hanya memastikanmu, kau hampir dua hari tidak sadarkan diri, aku pikir kau sudah mati." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku berharap dia tidak sadar-sadar." Ucap Sai.

Sasuke terdiam, mengingat kembali, dia sempat terbangun dengan kondisi tubuh yang masih anak-anak, kembali mengingat pertama kali dia bertemu tuannya, hal itu sudah sangat lama, kembali mengingat kakaknya yang datang menolongnya, Sasuke terlihat menghembuskan napas perlahan, setelah itu dia terpisah dengan kakaknya dan mereka tidak pernah bertemu kembali hingga sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto, melihat Sasuke yang hanya terdiam.

Iblis serigala itu kembali berbaring dan menutup matanya, dia merasa lelah di sekujur tubuhnya, tenaganya seakan sudah terkuras dan butuh beberapa waktu agar dia kembali pulih.

"Jangan mengganggu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, oh iya, Gaara sudah kembali ke para tetua, dia di perintahkan nenek Chiyo untuk segera pulang." Ucap Naruto, tidak ada ucapan balasan dari Sasuke.

Pintu kamar mereka terbuka, nenek Chiyo berjalan masuk, sejak pertarungan antara Gaara dan Sasuke, nenek Chiyo belum juga kembali ke rumahnya, dia masih mengawasi para iblis yang menjaga kuil. Naruto dan Sai beranjak dari kamar itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Ucap nenek Chiyo dan duduk tidak jauh dari kasur Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Aku tahu kau hilang kendali, Biwako sudah menceritakan padaku jika Sakura hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya." Ucapan nenek Chiyo sontak membuat Sasuke bangun. "Tenanglah, dia baik-baik saja, mungkin mereka akan segera pulang." Lanjut nenek Chiyo, menatap wajah Sasuke yang cukup terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahu jika respon tuannya terhadap iblis akan seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke, dia bisa merasakan sesak di dadanya dan juga tubuhnya seakan hilang kekuatan.

"Sakura mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi iblis yang di panggilnya, anak itu hanya memikirkan tanggung jawabnya dan tidak mengetahui akibat dari apa yang di lakukannya, para miko lain kadang akan membiarkan salah satu iblisnya di musnahkan, tapi Sakura memikirkan Kiba sebagai salah satu keluarga yang tidak akan di lepaskannya-"

Sasuke masih terdiam dan mendengar setiap ucapan nenek Chiyo.

"-Para tetua menganggap hal ini masalah serius, namun semua itu sudah berlalu."

"Ada hal yang ingin aku ketahui." Ucap Sasuke. Nenek Chiyo menatap iblis serigala itu. "Iblis yang menghasut manusia, baru kali ini kami menemukannya, dia merasuki manusia." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Dia adalah iblis jahat yang akan menjerumuskan manusia, aku pikir di jaman seperti ini iblis itu sudah punah, semuanya berawal dari sikap buruk manusia itu sendiri."

"Akan sulit jika menghadapi mereka saat aktivitas warga sedang berjalan." Ucap Sasuke, kembali mengingat Gaara yang sudah menyerang iblis jahat dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Kau benar, bahkan iblis rakun itu tidak bisa melihat situasinya, dia tidak memiliki pengalaman bertarung di keramaian kota, iblis itu hanya terkurung di kuil, dia akan keluar saat di butuhkan, Bansai tidak pernah mengajarinya tentang berpikir sebelum bertindak." Jelas nenek Chiyo.

"Gaara, dia iblis yang cukup kuat." Sasuke menyadari akan hal itu saat bertarung dengannya.

"Iblis rakun, salah satu iblis lagenda seperti iblis rubah, butuh seorang miko berpengalaman untuk memanggilnya, tidak begitu membuatku terkejut jika Bansai yang memanggilnya, tapi untuk Sakura, dia hampir menyamai kekuatan tetua ke-1 dengan memanggil iblis rubah, anak itu penuh dengan hal yang belum bisa aku ketahui." Nenek Chiyo merasa cucunya sangat berpotensi untuk menjadi miko yang lebih handal, tapi usianya masih sangat muda dan pengendalian emosinya masih belum stabil, dia hanya anak remaja biasa seperti anak remaja lainnya.

Terdengar suara heboh dari lantai bawah. Sasuke bisa merasakan jika Sakura sudah kembali.

"Istirahatlah, kau butuh banyak waktu untuk memulihkan tubuhmu." Ucap nenek Chiyo, beranjak dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup, perasaannya cukup lega, dia pun merasakan Kiba dan juga kembali merasakan aura iblis rakun, membuatnya bertanya-tanya, iblis rakun itu sudah di perintahkan pulang dan dia kembali bersama Sakura, kembali berbaring dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya, Sasuke masih butuh istirahat seperti yang di katakan nenek Chiyo.

Sementara itu di lantai bawah.

"Tuaaaan...!" Teriak Naruto.

"Kami merindukanmu!" Teriak Sai.

Keduanya berlarian, menghamburkan diri pada Sakura, memeluk rindu tuannya dan mengabaikan Kiba yang di dorong agar memberi mereka ruang untuk memeluk tuan mereka.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sakura, dia pun merasa rindu pada iblis-iblisnya yang terlihat seperti hewan peliharaan rindu pada majikannya.

"Hey! Kalian mengabaikanku!" Protes Kiba, berdiri setelah apa yang di lakukan Sai dan Naruto padanya.

"Selamat datang kembali, dasar bodoh! jangan pergi seenaknya, kau membuat kami sangat khawatir." Ucap Naruto dan Sai. Bukannya sebuah pelukan hangat, yang ada mereka menghajar Kiba dan menginjak-nginjaknya.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Kalian ingin membunuhku!" Teriak Kiba.

"Dengan senang hati." Ucap Sai dan Naruto.

"Mereka sangat aneh, Khawatir tapi melukainya." Ucap Gaara dari belakang Sakura.

"Gaara!" Naruto cukup terkejut.

"Apa! Kenapa kau datang lagi! Kembali pada majikanmu!" Ucap Sai, dia pun sangat muak melihat iblis itu.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar, Gaara sedang di beri hukuman, dia harus membantuku dan belajar tentang dunia manusia." Ucap Sakura.

"Hukuman? Hahahahaha, kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ucap Sai.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sakura." Ucap nenek Chiyo yang baru saja datang setelah dari kamar Sasuke, suara di ruang tamu cukup ramai dan ricuh.

"Nenek, terima kasih sudah mengawasi mereka, maaf aku pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada nenek." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku sangat marah padamu, tapi melihat keberhasilanmu membawa kembali iblis anjing, nenek jadi tidak perlu marah padamu." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Sakura merasa senang mendengar ucapan neneknya, dari keramaian ini, Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke, beranjak dari ruang tamu, meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku akan ke kamarku." Ucap Sakura.

"Nah, sekarang kau sedang di hukum, kali ini kau harus membersihkan seluruh area kuil." Ucap Sai.

"Aku tidak akan mendengar perintahmu." Ucap Gaara, cuek.

"A-apa! Kau berani melawanku." Ucap Sai, kesal.

"Jangan sampai ada dinding yang rusak lagi, aku akan membuat kalian seperti kotak." Ancam nenek Chiyo.

Ketiganya menatap takut pada nenek Chiyo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback.**

 **1000 tahun yang lalu.**

Sejak awal para bangsa iblis serigala mementingkan kedudukan tertinggi hingga mereka akan rela merebutnya melalui perang, orang tua Sasuke memiliki klan tersendiri, dimana anak merekalah yang akan menjadi penerus. Para iblis selalu membicarakan anak pertama dari iblis bangsawan itu, Itachi, sudah menjadi hal yang di tetapkan selama beratus-ratus tahun, anak pertama akan memegang kedudukan tertinggi setelah orang tuanya.

Itachi merupakan iblis serigala yang cukup berbakat dan kuat, tidak ada yang meragukan jika dia menjadi orang yang sesuai untuk memegang kedudukan itu, tapi bagi iblis serigala ini, dia sudah memiliki rencana lain.

"Kakak akan menjadi raja para iblis serigala?" Ucap Sasuke. iblis serigala yang masih sangat muda, umurnya mungkin baru 100 tahun setara dengan anak kecil berumur 5 tahun, pertumbuhan mereka lambat tapi umur mereka begitu tua, hal ini yang menjadikan para iblis orang yang awet muda di dunianya. Butuh berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya mereka akan tua dan mati.

"Kedudukan itu akan ku berikan padamu." Ucap Itachi.

"Apa? itu tidak mungkin, ayah sudah mengatakannya, aku sudah mendengarnya sendiri." Ucap Sasuke, tidak mempercayai ucapan kakaknya sendiri.

"Itu hanya sebuah ucapan jebakan, dengan begini para iblis serigala dari klan lain akan mencariku, mereka tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, ayah akan memberikan tahtanya padamu." Ucap Itachi, menampakkan senyum pada adiknya itu.

"Apa mereka akan menyakiti kakak?" Ucap Sasuke, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, mendengar kata mereka akan mencari Itachi membuat Sasuke cukup khawatir, seakan di menyadari akan hal buruk yang akan menimpah kakaknya.

"Dengar, aku iblis yang cukup kuat, mereka tidak akan bisa menandingiku." Ucap Itachi, mendorong pelan jidat Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

"Kakak!" Protes Sasuke, memegang jidatnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Kehidupan harmonis adalah hal yang paling di impikan para iblis serigala, hanya berlaku untuk sebagian klan, pada akhirnya perang terus berlangsung, Itachi membawa lari adiknya setelah ada yang membocorkan jika anak kedualah yang akan menjadi raja selanjutnya, mereka terus mencari Sasuke, menganggap jika kedua orang tuanya sangat bodoh memberikan kedudukan tertinggi pada anak yang tidak memiliki apa-apa, kekuatan dan bahkan bakat seperti kakaknya.

Itachi dan Sasuke terus bersembunyi sesuai perintah kedua orang tuanya, perang terus berlangsung hingga Itachi mendengar kabar kedua orang tuanya sudah mati, meskipun begitu perang itu tidak akan berhenti hingga klan lain menyerah, mereka pun menginginkan kedudukan tertinggi, Itachi memilih diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada adiknya itu.

Saat di tengah perjalanan, mereka kedapatan oleh beberapa iblis lainnya yang mengincar nyawa mereka, Itachi memiliki kekuatan khusus untuk membuat portal berpindah tempat, tanpa di sadarinya, portal yang di buatnya secara terburu-buru dan mendorong Sasuke hingga adiknya itu nyasar di dunia manusia, dia terjatuh hingga membuat kakinya terluka, tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya, berbaring di rerumputan di dalam hutan, iblis kecil itu tidak sadarkan diri hingga esok harinya, dia berjalan dan terus berjalan, berharap menemukan kakaknya, namun yang di temui adalah seorang gadis kecil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap gadis kecil itu.

Wujud Sasuke berubah menjadi setengah serigala, menggeram kepada gadis itu, antara takut dan marah, dia tidak bisa merasakan aura iblis dari gadis kecil itu. Tidak ada yang membuat gadis itu gentar, dia semakin maju sekedar kasihan melihat sesuatu yang di lihatnya, gadis berambut _softpink_ ini sudah terbiasa melihat aneh-aneh sejak dia sudah bisa melihat, awalnya mengabaikan semua yang di lihatnya, setelah mendengar ucapan neneknya, dia akhirnya bisa menerima kelebihannya itu.

"Aku tidak akan melukaimu." Ucap gadis kecil itu lagi, dia cukup penasaran dengan makhluk yang di temuinya di hutan, tidak biasanya akan terlihat seperti manusia setengah serigala.

"Ah, kau terluka, tunggulah aku akan mengambilkan obat." Ucap gadis itu dan bergegas kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

Sasuke terdiam, dia pun merasa tidak terancam oleh gadis kecil itu, seakan mereka seumuran, namun Sasuke jauh lebih tua darinya. Tidak menunggu lama, gadis kecil itu kembali membawakan kotak obat, awalnya Sasuke masih takut-takut, gadis kecil itu memberi sesuatu pada kakinya yang cukup membuatnya merintih, setelahnya sesuatu berwarna putih di balutkan

"Aku sangat jarang bertemu dengan makhluk sepertimu, kadang wajah mereka selalu terlihat suram dan sedih, kebanyakan mereka orang-orang yang sudah mati." Ucap gadis kecil itu.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Takut? Aku sudah terbiasa, apa kau ini seekor serigala?" Ucap gadis kecil itu, menatap Sasuke, wujudnya dalam bentuk setengah serigala, dia bisa melihat kuping dan beberapa bulu hewan di tubuhnya, pakaian yukata, terkesan seperti anak di jaman edo-jepang kuno.

"Hn, aku iblis serigala." Ucap Sasuke, menatap gadis kecil itu.

"Selesai, lukamu akan segara sembuh, uhm.. aku Haruno Sakura, siapa namamu?" Ucap Sakura, menatap iblis yang di temuinya.

"Aku- ah, sebaiknya aku harus pergi." Ucap Sasuke, berlari menjauh dari Sakura, dia merasakan aura iblis yang sama dengannya

Sakura tidak sempat mengejarnya, lari iblis serigala kecil itu sangat cepat, mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke hutan, Sakura kembali ke rumah dan menyimpan kotak obatnya.

Sementara di hutan, Sasuke melihat siapa yang berada di dalam hutan.

"Di sini kau rupanya, kau harus kembali." Ucap Itachi, akhirnya dia bisa menemukan Sasuke setelah membuat portal lain, iblis kecil itu berlari dan memeluk kakaknya, dia cukup takut sendirian saat berada di dunia yang entah di mengertinya.

"Kakak, apa kita bisa berhenti bersembunyi?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku rasa itu akan sulit, untuk sementara kau harus menghindar, bangsa kita cukup mengalami masa krisis, mereka tidak akan menyerah, kau menjadi prioritas utama bagiku." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke terdiam, sudah cukup lama perang antara bangsanya terjadi, mereka terus bertarung, kakaknya, Itachi selalu membawanya pergi dan berpindah-pindah tempat, tanpa sengaja sebuah portal lain terbuka dan membuat mereka terpisah, Itachi mengejar Sasuke hingga akhirnya menemukan adiknya itu di dunia manusia.

"Kita harus segera kembali sebelum portal itu tertutup." Ucap Itachi.

"Apa aku bisa ke sini lagi?" Ucap Sasuke, dia ingin kembali bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang sudah menolongnya.

"Tidak bisa, portal itu akan tertutup dan kita tidak bisa kembali lagi, hanya para miko yang bisa melakukannya." Jelas Itachi.

"Miko? Seperti apa mereka?" Sasuke cukup penasaran.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya sambil kita kembali." Ucap Itachi,

Beranjak dari hutan itu bersama adiknya.

Di dalam bangunan rumah dekat kuil.

Sakura merasakan jika aura yang di rasanya tadi menghilang, menatap ke arah kaca jendela belakang rumahnya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apapun ke dalam hutan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Ucap Nenek Chiyo.

"Aku bertemu iblis, nek, iblis serigala." Ucap Sakura, polos.

"Iblis?" Nenek Chiyo cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan cucunya itu, tidak biasanya ada iblis yang berkeliaran di sekitar kuil.

Sakura mengangguk pasti. "Dia sepertiku, iblis yang masih kecil, dia terluka dan aku mengobatinya." Ucap Sakura, dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya dengan iblis serigala itu.

"Dia iblis yang baik."

"Tentu, tapi aku cukup kasihan melihatnya, dia seperti ketakutan." Ucap Sakura, dia bisa melihat dari sorot mata iblis serigala itu.

"Jika dia datang kembali, perlakukanlah dengan baik, dia juga merupakan salah satu iblis yang berdampingan dengan miko." Ucap nenek Chiyo dan tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Apa sekarang aku sudah bisa menjadi miko?" Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Kau sudah menjadi miko, ayo cepat berlatih."

"Baik, nek." Ucap Sakura dengan semangat.

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi akhirnya bisa membuat portal kembali ke dunia iblis, masih berkelana bersama adiknya hingga perang benar-benar berakhir. Bersembunyi dan berpindah-pindah bukan juga merupakan hal yang menguntungkan. Beberapa iblis terkuat di perintahkan untuk mencari Sasuke dan Itachi, hingga Sasuke menjadi iblis yang tumbuh menjadi iblis dewasa, dia harus terpisah kembali dengan kakaknya, bukan dalam kurung waktu yang sebentar seperti saat dia tersesat di dunia manusia, tapi dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Sasuke turun pada medan pertempuran mencoba mengambil alih kedudukannya dan ingin mengubah seluruh hal yang cukup membuat iblis serigala terpecah belah, sebelum dia berhasil mengalahkan semuanya, di saat dia dalam keadaan kritis, sebuah portal terbuka dan seseorang mendorongnya hingga portal itu menariknya ke dunia yang sangat asing baginya, melihat gadis yang tergeletak di atas lantai kayu dan sebuah lambang pembuat portal bisa di lihatnya di sana, dia sangat marah dan akan segera menghabisi nyawa gadis itu, niatnya terhenti, dia mengingat wajah gadis itu, sangat mirip dengan wajah anak kecil yang di temuinya dulu, sudah sangat lama dia ingin kembali menemui gadis itu, takdir mempertemukannya lagi. Kakaknya pernah bercerita tentang miko, gadis manusia yang memiliki kekuatan khusus untuk memanggil para iblis, miko seperti penyelamat bagi beberapa iblis yang berada di jalan yang salah.

"Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sasuke perlahan setelah mengingat kembali nama gadis itu.

 **Ending Flashback.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka matanya perlahan, menatap keluar jendela yang sudah gelap, malam hari, Sasuke tertidur hingga malam, menatap ke sisi kanan dan mendapati Sakura duduk.

"Nenek sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku." Ucap Sakura, ada raut khawatir dari wajahnya. "Aku cukup ceroboh untuk menjadi seorang miko." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, bergegas bangun dan memeluk erat Sakura, gadis itu cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan beberapa luka di tubuhmu." Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura terlihat sangat malu saat ini, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan pelukan itu semakin erat.

"Sa-Sasuke-"

"-Aku hampir lepas kendali." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun takut jika pada saat itu dia akan seperti Kiba yang menyerang tuannya.

Sakura menjadi tenang, seakan menumpuhkan seluruh bebannya pada Sasuke, hal itu yang di inginkan Sasuke, Sakura seperti tidak mengucapkan apa-apa kepada para iblisnya yang lain, tubuhnya masih terluka, Kiba tidak menyadarinya dan para tetua tidak memiliki hal semacam menyembuhkan.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sakura, sedikit lega dengan neneknya yang bisa mengendalikan semua keadaan saat dia tidak ada.

"Hn."

 **Braaakk...!**

"Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu!" Ucap beberapa suara, mereka kompak menarik Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke dan seakan melindunginya.

Sakura cukup terkejut melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, Kiba, Sai dan Naruto menjauhkannya dari Sasuke.

"Jangan memeluk Sakura seenaknya saja!" Protes Naruto.

"Dasar serigala mesum." Ucap Sai.

"Kau harus lebih sopan pada tuan!" ucap Kiba.

Mereka ribut dengan tingkah Sasuke yang sudah sangat berani memeluk tuan mereka. Sasuke memasang wajah cuek dan tidak peduli akan ucapan-ucapan ketiga iblis itu, dia pun merasa senang saat melihat Kiba sudah kembali, tapi tatapannya berubah menjadi datar, iblis yang tidak di sukainya masih berada di kediaman Haruno.

"Aku meminta maaf sudah berlaku kasar padamu, selama ini aku di perintahkan untuk memusnahkan iblis jahat, aku tidak berniat melawanmu tapi keadaan yang memaksaku aku harus melakukannya." Ucap Gaara, Sasuke memilih tidak peduli akan ucapannya. "Aku ingin belajar tentang dunia manusia darimu." Lanjut Gaara, ucapannya cukup membuat yang lain terkejut. "Hukumanku untuk belajar darimu." Gaara memperjelas maksudnya untuk datang kembali.

"Kenapa kau harus belajar padaku?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak ingin bersama iblis itu sepanjang hari.

"Kau iblis yang datang lebih dulu dari iblis lainnya, mungkin aku bisa belajar sesuatu dan ini perintah dari tetua yang memanggilku." Ucap Gaara.

"Kau akan menjadi guru baginya." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tidak ingin mengajari iblis yang cukup membuatnya muak, tidak ada ucapan apa-apa dari Sasuke, dia kembali berbaring.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari di kuil, seperti biasanya, kegiatan pagi akan di isi dengan bersih-bersih, kecuali Sasuke, dia berada di dapur bersama Sakura, gadis ini akan bersiap ke sekolah, sudah beberapa hari dia tidak muncul di sekolah.

"Apa aku juga harus melakukannya?" Ucap Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Sasuke yang tengah membantu Sakura menyiapkan Sarapan.

Kegiatan pagi Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai terusik, menarik keluar Gaara dan menutup pintu dapur. "Bersihkan halaman dan jangan masuk ke dapur!" Teriak kesal Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sai bisa mendengar itu mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak, Gaara sudah sangat lancang masuk ke area privasi Sasuke, dapur, tidak ada yang boleh masuk saat dia tengah memasak.

Kiba memandangi sejenak tempat pemakaman Akamaru, dia merasa cukup senang dengan tindakan yang lainnya, mereka menguburkan Akamaru dengan layak dan berada di tempat yang akan bisa di lihatnya setiap hari.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan bersedih lagi." Ucap Naruto, merangkul Kiba.

"Siapa yang sedih! Aku sedang sibuk menyapu halaman!" Protes Kiba, menggerakkan sapunya ke sembarang arah.

"Aku ingin bermalas-malasan." Rengek Sai.

"Dasar kucing pemalas, cepat bersihkan lantai kuil! Aku masih harus mencuci lagi." Ucap Naruto, mereka benar-benar sibuk.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Ucap Gaara, mendatangi Naruto, dia hanya akan berbicara baik dengan iblis yang di anggapnya teman.

"Bantu aku mencuci saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa aku bisa belajar tentang dunia manusia?" Ucap Gaara, dia terlihat seperti iblis yang benar-benar polos.

"Tentu." Ucap Naruto dan mengacungi jempolnya.

Keduanya berjalan masuk ke area tempat mencuci, disana ada mesin cuci yang bisa di gunakan, Sakura sudah mengajarkan Naruto agar dia lebih mudah mencuci.

"Wah, masih banyak yang harus di jemur." Ucap Naruto, menatap satu keranjang yang berisi pakaian bersih. "Aku akan mengajarimu, ini pakaian kotor, masukkan ke dalam mesin ini, tuangkan diterjen dan tekan airnya, tunggu hingga airnya sebatas ini, matikan airnya dan nyalakan mesinnya, kau paham? Aku harus membawa jemuran ini keluar." Jelas Naruto.

Gaara menatap mesin aneh itu, ada lubang di dalamnya, penjelasan Naruto cukup mudah, dia bisa memahaminya dengan baik.

"Baik, akan aku lakukan." Ucap Gaara.

"Aku mengandalkanmu." Ucap Naruto, mulai mengangkat keranjang itu.

Hanya Gaara sendirian di sana, di mulai mengangkat pakaian-pakaian yang di tunjuk Naruto, memasukkan ke dalam mesin aneh itu.

"Masukkan di-ter-jen." Gaara berusaha mengucapkan nama benda itu, memasukkannya ke dalam mesin lagi sesuai ajaran Naruto, masukkan satu kotak diterjen ke dalamnya, menunggu air itu sesuai batas dan menyalakan mesinnya. Mesin berputar, wajah Gaara terlihat berseri-seri, dia seperti sudah mendapat pelajaran berharga di dunia manusia, pekerjaan sukses, berjalan keluar untuk mencari Naruto.

"Naruto, aku sudah melakukannya." Ucap Gaara, wajahnya masih berseri-seri.

"Bagus, sepertinya kau akan cepat belajar." Ucap Naruto.

Detik berikutnya.

Sai berjalan masuk ke rumah, kegiatan membersihkan kuil membuatnya lelah, dia ingin segelas air.

"Apa iblis serigala itu masih berada di dapur yaa, aku jadi tidak bisa masuk ke sana." Gerutu Sai. Langkah berikutnya membuat Sai terpeleset ke dalam tumpukan busa. "Hoaaah! Apa yang terjadi! Naruto!" Teriak Sai.

Mereka yang tengah sibuk, menghentikan kegiatannya dan berlari ke arah Sai, cukup terkejut dengan gumpalan busa yang sudah merembes di lantai.

"Cucianku!" Teriak Naruto, berlari ke arah gumpalan busa itu dan membuatnya terpeleset.

"Matikan mesinnya!" Ucap Sakura, ingin berlari ke arah ruangan dan ikut membuat terpeleset, lantai licin dengan air diterjen yag melimpah.

"Aku tidak bisa ke sana!" Kiba ikut terpeleset.

"Ah sial, busa ini membuatku tidak nyaman." Ucap Sai, berdiri dan malah membuatnya kembali terpeleset, dia ingin segera kabur dari area itu.

Sasuke mundur perlahan, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya juga, semuanya terpeleset di lantai. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap, kebingungan dengan keadaan ini, wajah berseri-serinya memudar, merasa jika ada yang aneh dari apa yang di lakukannya tadi, dia sudah mendengar dan melakukan instruksi Naruto dengan benar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara?" Ucap kesal Naruto.

"Aku hanya mengikuti ucapanmu." Ucap Gaara.

Seketika semua mata mengarah para Naruto, dia jadi sumber masalah pagi ini, Sakura sudah mematikan mesinnya, meminta pada mereka untuk segera membersihkan ruangan itu, Sakura jadi harus mengganti seragamnya dan bergegas ke sekolah, sebelumnya mengucapkan pada mereka untuk membuat ruangan mencuci itu sebersih mungkin, jika tidak mereka akan mendapat ganjarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SMA Konoha.**

"Kau dari mana saja?" Ucap Tenten, menatap Sakura yang bingung harus menjelaskan absennya dari sekolah beberapa hari lalu.

"Katakan dengan jelas, hari ini jika kau tidak masuk lagi, kami akan mendatangi rumahmu." Ucap Ino. Mereka berencana mengunjungi Sakura dan memastikan keadaannya.

"Ma-maaf, aku ada keperluan mendadak di kuil utama, jadi aku harus ke sana segera mungkin." Ucap Sakura. Mengatakan yang sebenarnya tapi tidak menyinggung tentang iblisnya.

"Jadi gadis kuil berat juga yaa, syukurlah kau sudah kembali ke Konoha." Ucap Temari.

"Kami pikir kau sakit dan ingin datang menjenguk, kami cukup khawatir." Ucap Ino.

"Aku tidak sempat memberi kabar pada kalian, ini sangat mendadak sekali." Ucap Sakura, dia bisa bernapas lega, teman-temannya tidak akan ambil pusing jika menyangkut masalah kuil dan yang berhubungan dengan tugasnya sebagai gadis penjaga kuil.

"Karena kau sudah kembali ke sekolah, akhirnya kita bisa pergi mencicipi kue di toko yang baru di buka." Ucap Ino.

"Ah, kau benar, kita sempat ke sana, kami semua menunggumu." Ucap Tenten dan menatap Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah, kita akan pergi setelah pelajaran berakhir." Ucap Sakura, merasa lebih baik menyetujui ajakan teman-temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara di kuil.

Sai dan Kiba tengah merencanakan sesuatu, Naruto tidak ingin ikut-ikutan namun keduanya memaksa Naruto.

"Meskipun dia itu temanmu dan kalian adalah sama-sama iblis lagenda, tetap saja kau harus membuatnya bersikap baik pada kita." Ucap Sai. Semacam balas dendam, dia sudah menceritakan apapun pada Kiba, dia pun menyetujui ucapan Sai.

"Asal kalian tidak membuatnya marah, aku tidak akan ikut campur." Ucap Naruto.

Sebelumnya, beberapa iblis memiliki kekuatan khusus, seperti Itachi, kakak Sasuke, selain iblis serigala yang kuat, dia pun memiliki kekuatan membuat portal, begitu juga dengan kelebihan Sasuke, dia bisa menyembuhkan seseorang, Sai dengan kekuatan membaca pikiran siapapun, kecuali Sakura, dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran tuannya sendiri, sedangkan Kiba, dia pun memiliki kekuatan khusus.

"Benarkah? kekuatan khususmu sangat keren." Ucap Naruto, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Kiba.

"Aku pikir, hanya aku saja yang memiliki kekuatan khusus, bagaimana denganmu Naruto?" Ucap Sai.

"Aku? Uhm... kekuatan khusus? Aku bisa menyegel." Ucap Naruto, iblis lagenda ini bisa menyegel apapun, baik kekuatan iblis jahat, iblis miko dan bahkan menyegel kekuatan miko sendiri.

"Wah, iblis lagenda memang tidak bisa di ragukan akan kekuatan mereka, tapi kau sangat bodoh, kau tidak cocok untuk menjadi iblis seperti itu." ejek Sai.

"Diam kau! Apa kau mau aku menyegel kekuatanmu?" Ancam Naruto.

"Hanya bercanda." Ucap Sai, dia hampir saja akan kehilangan kekuatannya.

"Apa Gaara memiliki kekuatan khusus?" Ucap Sai.

"Gaara? Dia bisa menguburmu hidup-hidup dengan tanah atau pasir yang ada di sekelilingnya." Ucap Naruto, mencoba mengingat kekuatan khusus Gaara.

Sai dan Kiba berwajah panik, mereka akan segera di kubur jika ketahuan membalas dendam pada Gaara. Ketiganya terdiam saat Sasuke melintasi area di mana mereka tengah menyusun rencana.

"Apa Sasuke juga memiliki kekuatan khusus?" Bisik Kiba.

"Aku rasa dia pun memilikinya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak memperlihatkannya pada kita." Bisik Sai.

"Tanya saja padanya." Bisik Naruto.

"Bisik-bisik kalian terlalu jelas untuk di dengar." Singgung Sasuke, ketiganya cukup tersentak kaget.

"Hehehehe, kau salah dengar Sasuke, kami tidak membicarakanmu dan ingin bertanya tentang kekuatan khususmu." Ceplos Naruto. Sai dan Kiba menatap kesal ke arah Naruto yang malah terang-terangan mengatakan apa yang sudah di mereka bicarakan tadi.

Sasuke menatap mereka sejenak, tidak ada hal yang perlu dia ucapkan pada mereka, kekuatan khususnya untuk menyembuhkan akan selalu di sembunyikannya, sejak awal Sasuke sudah melakukan hal itu, Sasuke melangkah pergi, tidak ingin meladeni iblis bodoh seperti mereka.

"Jadi apa rencananya?" Ucap Naruto, mereka benar-benar memastikan Sasuke sudah pergi dan akan memulai rencana.

"Kita akan membuat Gaara menjadi iblis yang penurut. Heheheheh." Ucap Sai, tawanya seakan ingin merencanakan hal yang buruk, tak sesuai dengan apa yang tengah di ucapkannya, Kiba pun ikut tertawa bersama, tertawa licik.

 _Aku harap Gaara tidak menyadari rencana mereka._

Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Di area belakang kuil, Gaara menatap langit, cukup cerah, Sasuke masih tidak ingin memberinya pelajaran yang berarti, dia hanya meminta Gaara membersihkan di belakang kuil, Gaara ingin segera mendapat pelajaran tentang dunia manusia dan kembali ke kuil utama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

sudah,

gitu aja. XD

kayaknya yang baca makin sepi, apa kurang humor yaa, uhmm... author emang nggak cocok bikin cerita humor yang terkesan garing, tapi fic ini akan tetap lanjut sampai... entah sampai chapter berapa, next semoga cepat update lagi.

jadi, si Gaara itu iblis rakun yaaa...~ author sudah cari informasi tentang si sukaku, ternyata dia tanuki, wkwkwkkw serius, author baru tahu kalau dia tanuki (rakun), ehehehe, Gaara hati-hati di chapter depan yaa, tiga iblis udah siap buat kerjain. kira-kira, apa kekuatan khusus Kiba yoo... uhmm..~

see next chapter...


	9. Jatuh Cinta?

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka yang di karang-karang author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun, sedikit menggabungkan iblis dan miko, tidak ada unsur buruk apapun dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya sekedar cerita bergender supernatural-humor, berharap ini akan lucu, jika tidak lucu maka author kembali gagal membuat cerita humor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **! Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya ~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **[ Jatuh Cinta? ]**

 **.**

 **.**

[Suara tv]

 _Beberapa warga di harapkan untuk berhati-hati saat keluar atau pun berjalan sendirian, di laporkan beberapa orang menghilang secara tiba-tiba di beberapa tempat, sampai saat ini mereka belum di temukan, polisi sudah mengerahkan anggota mereka untuk mencari mereka, namun orang-orang hilang itu sampai sekarang belum di temukan dan penyebab menghilangnya belum di ketahui, jika pun ada yang melihat mereka harap segera menghubungi nomer di bawah ini atau membawa mereka di kantor polisi terdekat..._

Sakura tengah menyiapkan sarapan di ruang di tv, Naruto membantunya, menata beberapa mangkuk dan makanan, memperhatikan berita di pagi hari.

"Lagi-lagi berita orang hilang." Ucap Sakura, dia pun akan mewaspadai hal ini.

"Mereka hanya sedang sembunyi." Ucap Kiba.

"Atau mereka ke dunia lain." Ucap Sai dan tertawa.

"Apa ini bukan karena iblis jahat? Para iblis bisa memakan manusia." Ucap Gaara, pemikiran yang cukup kritis.

"Jangan mengada-ngada, kau baru saja keluar dari kuil tua itu dan sekarang menyimpulkan hal yang tidak-tidak, lagi pula selama ini kami tidak pernah melawan iblis yang memakan manusia, mereka hanya mengganggu manusia." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku hanya menyimpulkan sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi." Ucap Gaara, berpegang teguh akan pendapatnya.

"Kami tidak butuh ucapanmu disini" Ucap Sai.

"Jangan bertengkar, aku membuat kalian pingsan pagi-pagi." Ancam Sakura.

 _Aku harus bisa menjadi miko yang tegas untuk para iblis ini, nenek hanya memberi pesan agar tetap mengendalikan diri, beliau sama sekali tidak membuatku agar bisa lebih tenang, tetua Bansai juga menyuruh Gaara mengikuitku. Dasar mereka hanya bersikap seolah-olah berwenang namun mengajari satu iblis saja tidak becus, apa gunanya menjadi para tetua miko._

Sakura menatap ke arah mereka, akan semakin repot, di tambah lagi Gaara tidak bisa membaur dengan mereka, membatasi diri dan selalu mengeluarkan pendapat yang hanya membuat iblis lainnya merasa risih, Sakura sedikit bersyukur dengan Sasuke atau Naruto yang tidak terlalu ribut dengan Gaara, namun Sasuke terlihat menatap sinis ke arah Gaara, dia pun tidak menyukainya Sakura menyadari hal ini, hanya Naruto yang akrab dengan Gaara mengingat mereka sama-sama iblis dari klan iblis lagenda dan juga mereka berteman.

Sarapan pagi yang tenang, semuanya makan bersama.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Sasuke, beberapa warga sering mendatangi kuil saat aku tidak ada dan kalian membantu mereka setelah mendengar doa mereka, kalian bahkan sudah berani menampakkan diri kalian pada mereka." Ucap Sakura.

"I-itu hanya pekerjaan sampingan kami, kami pun tidak tahu akan seperti itu." Ucap Naruto, sedikit gemeteran, mereka belum mengucapkan hal itu dan meminta keputusan Sakura untuk menolong orang-orang itu.

"Aku tidak ingin membantu mereka, tapi Naruto memaksanya." Ucap Sai, dia tengah membela diri.

"Jangan melimpahnya padaku, kau juga hanya ingin membantu para gadis itu." Protes Naruto.

"Bukannya lebih baik jika kita membantu mereka." Ucap Sai.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa diam sedikit." Ucap Kiba, dia pun baru mengetahui hal itu.

Sakura terlihat menghela napas, mau bagaimana lagi, beberapa warga mungkin sudah melihat mereka dan beranggapan mereka penjaga kuil selain dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkan kalian, tapi bersikaplah seolah-olah kalian manusia juga, jangan sampai ada mencurigai kalian jika kalian adalah iblis, mereka hanya akan takut pada kalian." Ucap Sakura.

"Tenang saja, kami bisa menjaga identitas asli kami." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura menyelesaikan sarapannya dan bergegas ke sekolah.

"Kalian harus akur." Pesan Sakura sebelum pergi.

Sarapan berakhir, mereka sibuk pada tugas masing-masin, Gaara terdiam menatap Sasuke yang sibuk melakukan sesuatu, hanya menatap buku yang di pegangnya, awalnya mengabaikan kegiatan Gaara, lama-lama Sasuke semakin risih, tatapan mata pria berambut merah itu terus menatap ke arahnya.

"Berhentikan menatapku." Ucap kesal Sasuke.

"Aku hanya tengah mempelajarimu, jadi kau selalu melakukan hal itu, menatap benda itu?" Ucap Gaara.

"Hahahah, apa yang kau katakan? Aku rasa kau pun seperti Naruto, Sasuke sedang membaca, kau tidak akan mengerti." Ucap Sai, dia hanya berbaring di lantai dengan wujud aslinya, dia ingin bermalas-malasan, pekerjaan hari ini tidak cukup banyak, Kiba dan Naruto bisa melakukannya.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu." Ucap Gaara, menatap datar kucing gembul itu.

"Apa? kau mau cari masalah denganku!" Kesal Sai, berdiri dan masih dalam wujud kucingnya. "Aku akan mencakar wajahmu." Ucap Sai, melompat ke arah wajah Gaara dan mencakar-cakarnya.

Gaara cukup terkejut, menarik Sai dari wajahnya dan melepar kucing itu, Sai mendarat dengan mudah setelah di lempar, dia benar-benar muak dengan iblis rakun itu.

"Pulang sana! Kau hanya menyusahkan kami!" Ucap Sai.

Gaara mengabaikan Sai dan kembali fokus pada Sasuke.

"Cih, sial!" Umpat Sai, pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah itu menuju kuil, di sana lebih tenang saat berbaring.

"Jaga ucapanmu, dia iblis yang cukup merepotkan dan sangat cepat tersindir." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang perlu aku katakan, lagi pula dia pun tidak bisa menjadi iblis yang mudah di ajak kerja sama, dia cukup keras kepala." Ucap Gaara.

"Keras kepala adalah sifat alami kita para iblis, kau tidak perlu mengucapkan hal itu, kau pun keras kepala." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya perlu mendapat pelajaran di dunia manusia."

"Pergi, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, aku tidak senang jika kau berada di dekatku." Ucap Sasuke, menatap tajam ke arah Gaara.

"Aku akan pergi jika kau mengajariku." Ucap Gaara.

Sasuke mulai kesal, namun harus di tahannya, bisa saja mereka pun akan bertengkar sekarang juga.

"Gaara, bantu aku sebentar, ayolah." Ucap Naruto, melihat situasi yang cukup buruk, dia bisa melihat tatapan Sasuke, berpura-pura mengajak Gaara untuk menjauh dari Sasuke.

Berjalan ke arah halaman belakang, dari sini Gaara bisa melihat hutan yang cukup lebat di sana, Naruto hanya membawanya menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Jangan membuat Sasuke marah, aku tidak tahu kenapa saat dia marah, dia lebih menyeramkan dariku, dasar, padahal aku lebih senior darinya." Ucap Naruto.

"Dia orang yang sangat kuat, saat bertarung dengannya dia bahkan bisa menyamai kekuatanku. Aku ingin banyak belajar darinya, dia pun seperti mudah mengerti akan dunia manusia ini." Ucap Gaara, mencoba mengingat saat dia mengawasi ketiga iblis itu, yang paling membuatnya tertarik hanya Sasuke, dia sangat memahami dunia manusia, tetua bansai juga menyarankannya untuk belajar dari iblis pertama yang di panggil miko Sakura.

"Yaa, aku rasa meskipun dia hanya seorang iblis, dia cukup pintar." Ucap Naruto.

"Dia berbeda dengan iblis yang lain." Ucap Gaara.

"Kau bisa belajar darinya kapan-kapan saja, aku akan mengajarimu beberapa hal yang Sakura ajarkan padaku." Ucap Naruto dan memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SMA Konoha.**

Kelas akan terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid berada di dalam kelas, Sakura dan teman-temannya tengah makan bekal bersama, menceritakan beberapa hal dan yang menjadi topik utama adalah orang-orang yang hilang.

"Dengar, kau harus berjalan di area yang cukup ramai." Ucap Temari, dia tengah memperingati Ino yang hanya akan pulang sendirian, mengingat jalur pulang mereka berbeda.

"Iya-iya aku mendengarnya, lagi pula area yang aku lewati selalu ramai, aku tidak pernah pulang terlambat." Ucap Ino.

"Cukup bahaya juga, polisi-polisi itu belum menemukan mereka." Ucap Tenten.

"Benar, jika ini penculikan, mau di apakan orang sebanyak itu, ini sudah orang hilang yang ke 20 kalinya, bahkan mereka secara random, tidak memandang umur atau pun jenis kelamin, kaya dan miskin, orang di jaman sekarang cukup aneh juga." Ucap Temari.

"Apa semacam penjualan organ tubuh?" Ucap Tenten.

"Hiii...~ jangan membahas itu saat sedang makan." Ucap Ino.

"Heheh, aku hanya beranggapan seperti beberapa film tentang orang-orang yang menghilang, namun mereka sengaja di culik untuk di ambil organ tubuhnya." Ucap Tenten.

"Sudah, hentikan itu." Ucap Ino, bukan cuma jijik, dia pun jadi merinding sendiri.

Sakura terdiam, mengingat kembali ucapan Gaara, bisa saja akan terjadi seperti itu, Sakura pun tidak punya bukti apa-apa jika ini aksi para iblis, beberapa hari pun Sakura tidak merasakan ada aura iblis jahat di area Konoha, keadaan seakan tenang dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sakura, kau pun harus tetap waspada, kau tinggal sendirian kan?" Ucap Temari.

"Uhm, tenanglah, tidak ada yang berani mendekati kuil." Ucap Sakura, kekkai ada di seluruh area kuil, jika ada yang berniat jahat kekkai itu akan otomatis menghalangi siapapun yang masuk.

"Lagi pula, Sakura memiliki banyak hewan yang akan menakut-nakuti mereka, anjing dan serigala itu akan menjadi penjaga untuk Sakura." Ucap Ino, mengingat saat kunjungan ke rumah Sakura, melihat dua hewan yang bisa di andalkan.

"Tapi, jika ada yang berbahaya segeralah menghubungi pihak yang berwajib." Ucap Temari, mereka jika hewan peliharaan pun akan kalah jika orang-orang itu menggunakan senjata tajam.

"Aku akan melakukannya, jangan terlalu khawatir, aku bisa jaga diri." Ucap Sakura.

Kegiatan istirahat berakhir, bel berbunyi, pelajaran kembali di mulai, Sakura menatap keluar jendela, keadaan tenang ini cukup aneh, seperti ada yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, sebagai miko indranya cukup peka terhadap apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa jam berlalu dengan kelas berakhir, memastikan semua sudah pulang, kecuali anak ekskul olahraga akan ramai di lapangan dan ruangan ekskul mereka, Sakura duduk sendirian di ruang kelas, seakan-akan tengah membaca namun itu hanya sebagai pengalihan jika ada yang tiba-tiba melihatnya berbicara sendiri.

"Maaf, kami tidak tahu apa-apa, para hantu di sekitar sini tidak merasakan ada yang aneh." Ucap salah satu hantu yang berdiam diri di bangunan sekolah, Sakura tengah mencoba mencari informasi dari para hantu itu, mereka kadang akan mengetahui hal yang aneh dan juga berdampak mengganggu ketentraman mereka.

"Mungkin nona miko bisa bertanya di area mereka hilang, mungkin saja ada hantu yang melihat kenapa mereka menghilang." Ucap hantu lainnya.

Sakura merapikan bukunya dan bergegas pulang, dia sudah cukup untuk mendapat informasi di area sekolah, berjalan pulang dan melihat sekitar, menghela napas, suasana tenang yang tidak biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sakura. Tidak ada yang menjawab ucapannya, biasanya ada yang langsung menghambur untuk sebuah pelukan, mereka akan terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, suasana tenang, berpikir jika para iblisnya bisa akur sampai dia pulang, berjalan ke arah ruang tengah, itu adalah ruang favorit mereka.

"Sasuke kami mohon! Ayo buatkan makanan yang seperti di tv tadi, aku ingin mencobanya." Ucap Kiba.

"Mereka menggunakan daging yang tebal dan besar, aku pun ingin mencobanya." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku ingin mencobanya juga meskipun tidak tahu apa itu enak di makan atau tidak." Ucap Gaara, dia hanya ikut-ikutan saja.

"Berisik, menjauh dariku." Ucap Sasuke, risih dengan para iblis itu menarik-narik kaosnya, mereka memohon agar di buatkan steak daging yang sempat di tayang di tv, mereka pun menikmati setiap koki itu memasak daging, mereka seakan terpesona akan masakan itu dan juga daging adalah salah satu makanan favorit mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Wah, tuan, kau sudah kembali." Ucap Naruto.

"Kami ingin makan daging! Daging!" Ucap riang Kiba.

Mereka berlutut tepat di hadapan Sakura dan memohon agar di buatkan daging.

"Daging?" Ucap Sakura, mereka setiap hari makan daging, apa yang membuat mereka tertarik dengan makan daging yang mereka sebut.

"Steak, uhm iya, namanya steak, kami ingin steak." Ucap Kiba, dia mencoba mengingat nama makanan itu.

"Kalian ingin makan steak, baiklah." Ucap Sakura.

"Yeeeey~" Hanya ada teriakan senang dari Kiba dan Naruto.

Sakura merasa ada yang kurang dari mereka, Sai, Sakura menatap sekeliling ruangan, biasanya ada Sai yang berbaring di tempat biasanya dalam wujud kucingnya, namun dia tidak ada disana.

"Dimana Sai?" Ucap Sakura.

"Sai? Katanya dia ke dalam bangunan kuil." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan ganti pakaian, sebaiknya membeli daging, Kiba tolong yaa." Ucap Sakura.

"Baik, tuan!" Ucap Kiba semangat.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan mereka." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, ini hanya steak, sangat mudah memasaknya." Ucap Sakura, dia pun sudah berjalan ke kamarnya.

Kembali terdengar suara teriakan senang dari kedua iblis itu, Gaara tersenyum melihat mereka, dia tidak tahu kenapa harus tersenyum, namun melihat tingkah Naruto dan Kiba membuatnya ikut senang.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam pun tiba.

Tidak merayakan apa-apa tapi makan malam hari cukup terlihat berkilau di hadapan Naruto dan Kiba, mereka melihat seperti yang di tv saat siang hari, Sakura membuatnya sama persis dengan apa yang mereka katakan, ada rebusan kacang polong, wortel, brokoli, daging yang di panggang setengah matang, di siram saus yang tercium sangat menggiurkan tak lupa beberapa kentang goreng.

"Selamat makan." Ucap mereka serempak.

"Uhmm..~ ini sangat enak, jadi rasanya seperti ini yang ada di tv yaa." Ucap Naruto.

"Andai saja kita bisa mengeluarkan makanan itu dari tv." Ucap Kiba.

Sakura hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan mereka, melirik ke arah tempat makan Sai, dia masih belum kembali ke rumah, beranjak dari ruang makan.

"Aku akan memanggil Sai." Ucap Sakura.

"Tuan tidak perlu melakukannya, dia akan datang sendiri jika sudah lapar." Ucap Kiba.

"Sai mungkin tertidur." Ucap Naruto.

Gaara tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, dia cukup takjub dengan makanan manusia itu, sangat enak, berbagai rasa ada di dalam lidahnya, dia menikmati makanannya hari ini, seperti kata Naruto dan Kiba, daging itu akan enak jika di campur bahan-bahan, mengingat mereka hanya memakan hewan iblis di dunianya.

"Dia akan datang sendiri." Ucap Sasuke, mencegat Sakura yang akan meninggalkan meja makan.

Mengikuti ucapan Sasuke, mereka kembali makan dengan tenang dan wajah kedua ketiga iblis itu terlihat sangat senang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, sial, iblis rakun itu hanya berbicara seenaknya saja, membuatku tidak betah di kuil, berjalan-jalan di kota pun cukup menyenangkan, meskipun tersesat aku bisa pulang dengan terbang ke langit saja, itu akan mudah, lagi pula bangunan kuil cukup mencolok." Ucap Sai.

Sejak siang hari, dia hanya terganggu dengan suara Gaara yang membantu Kiba membersihkan kuil, berjalan keluar kuil tanpa ada yang melihatnya, bertemu beberapa gadis yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan, sekarang mereka sudah pulang, Sai masih berjalan-jalan mungkin dia akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik sebelum pulang, berjalan ke sana dan kemari, tersesat pun tidak masalah, dia tidak akan melihat pria berambut merah yang hanya membuatnya muak.

 **.**

 **.**

"Haa..~ jika bukan karena toko diskon itu akan segara pulang, sekarang sudah jam 7 malam, ibu mungkin akan menghubungiku sebentar lagi." Ucap Ino, berjalan lebih cepat, membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan.

Saat melewati sebuah toko, terpampang cukup besar tulisan berdiskon di sana, Ino tidak bisa melawat beberapa favorit di dalam toko itu yang tengah diskon besar-besaran, jalanan cukup ramai, Ino selalu mendengar nasehat teman-teman.

 _Eh?_

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada tubuhnya, kakinya berjalan sendiri dan membelok ke arah lain, jalur berbeda dari arah rumahnya, terus berjalan hingga dia berhenti di area yang cukup sunyi, di sana hanya ada gedung yang tidak terpakai dan tak tampak satu orang pun di sana.

"I-ini dimana? Kenapa aku berjalan ke sini?" Ucap Ino, dia terlihat kebingungan.

" _Manusia."_

" _Manusia."_

Ino cukup terkejut mendengar suara-suara aneh dan sangat jelas, melirik kenapa pun Ino tidak melihat ada orang di sekelilingnya, namun suara itu berasal dari mana?

"Si-siapa? Keluar kalian!" Ucap Ino, dia akan berusaha melawan jika itu seseorang yang akan menyakitinya.

" _Manusia."_

" _Mei-sama akan senang."_

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Ino, dia berusaha berlari, terus berlari tanpa arah tujuan, semua tempat terasa sama dan seakan Ino hanya mengelilingi tempat itu, sejauh apapun dia berlari, dia akan kembali ke tempat semula.

"Tolong!" Teriak Ino.

" _Tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu."_

Tiba-tiba sesuatu mencekik leher Ino, dia tidak melihat apapun di hadapannya, kantongan yang di bawanya terlepas dari genggaman tangannya, tubuhnya terangkat beberapa senti dari aspal, Ino tidak bisa bergerak hanya ada rasa sesak pada tenggorkannya, berusaha memberontak dan lehernya semakin tercekik.

 **Wuushh...~**

Angin kencang menerpa Ino, dia tidak bisa melihat apapun tadi, matanya tertutup rapat, namun dia merasa seperti seseorang tengah menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Hey, kau itu tidak pantas untuk gadis cantik, lihat wajahmu baik-baik." Ucap Sai. Saat berjalan-jalan, dia merasakan adanya iblis, namun iblis itu seperti menutupi aura jahatnya, menyadari ada yang aneh dengan gang sempit yang di lihatnya, seseorang bisa masuk ke area buatan iblis itu, mau lari bagaimana pun keadaan di area itu sudah dalam kendali iblis itu.

Ino membuka matanya, menatap pria berambut hitam dan kulit putihnya yang putih, dia tersenyum manis entah pada siapa, Ino menatap ke depan dan dia tidak melihat apapun.

" _Apa? Kau hanya iblis yang lemah!"_ Teriak iblis itu.

"Ah, maaf nona, kau harus menunggu sebentar di sini." Ucap Sai, menurunkan perlahan tubuh gadis yang tengah di gendongnya. "Biar aku memberinya pelajar padanya bagaimana memperlakukan seorang gadis." Lanjut Sai, berjalan perlahan ke arah iblis dalam wujud monster itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melawanku! Ini adalah area buatanku-"

 **Sraakkk!**

 _"Arrrrggghh!"_

Sai tidak ingin mendengar ucapannya, segera menyerang iblis aneh itu dengan cakarnya yang bahkan bisa menghancurkan beton tebal.

"Ha? Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya, mau ini duniamu atau dunia manapun, kaulah yang lemah." Ucap Sai, wajahnya terlihat serius, senyum manis itu memudar, dia akan bersungguh-sungguh melawan iblis itu.

 _"Aku tidak akan kalah!"_ Gertak iblis jahat itu, menyerang Sai, namun iblis kucingnya itu sangat mudah menghindar dan berakhir dia mendapat cakaran yang cukup membuatnya separuh tubuhnya robek.

 _"Tidaaak! A-a-aku akan membalasmu!"_ Ucapnya.

"Tidak semudah itu untuk kabur." Ucap Sai, berusaha menghabisi iblis jahat itu sebelum dia mengeluarkan Sai dari dalam area buatannya.

 **Ciiiiingg...!**

Cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan, Sai tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, cahaya itu menghilang, Sai melihat keadaan sekitar dan dia kembali pada tempat dimana dia masuk sebelumnya.

"Ah! Sial! Iblis jelek! Kembali kau! Aku belum selesai denganmu!" Teriak kesal Sai.

"Uhm, a-ano..." Sai berbalik dan mendapati gadis yang di tolongnya, dia terlihat cukup ketakutan dan wajahnya sudah berlinang air mata. "Te-terima kasih, hikss." Ino menangis, dia sudah sangat ketakutan.

Sebuah pelukan untuk menenangkannya.

"Dengar, seorang gadis cantik, tidak baik untuk menangis." Ucap Sai.

Ino menghapus airnya, dia sangat berterima kasih pada pria ini, dia sudah di tolong dari makhluk yang entah apa, Ino tidak bisa melihatnya, dia bahkan merasa jika pria itu seperti tengah melawan sesuatu.

Pelukan itu melonggar, Ino bisa melihat jelas wajah pria itu, tampan dan manis, senyumnya seakan menyejukkan hati Ino, ketakutannya menghilang perlahan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, memastikan jika kau baik-baik saja sampai tiba di rumah." Tawar Sai, hanya ingin membantu, membantu seorang gadis tentunya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Ino lagi.

 _Sepertinya aku pernah lihat gadis ini, tapi dimana yaa... uhm..., dimana? Terlalu banyak gadis yang ku temui hari ini, aku jadi lupa._

"Ada apa?" Ucap Ino, melirik pria di sampingnya terlihat melamun, mereka tengah berjalan bersama, Sai menemani Ino hingga tiba di rumahnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu." Ucap Sai, dia masih berusaha mengingat gadis yang di tolongnya hari ini.

"Namaku Ino, Yamanakan Ino." Ucap Ino.

"Panggil saja Sai." Ucap Sai.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, tiba-tiba saja kakiku bergerak ke arah sana, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa yang sudah mencekikku." Jelas Ino, dia butuh sebuah penjelasan.

"Itu hanya iblis jahat, kau harus berhati-hati, aku tidak tahu kenapa iblis itu ingin memakanmu, semakin hari iblis yang ada di dunia manusia semakin aneh saja." Ucap Sai.

"Iblis di dunia manusia?" Ucap Ino, menjadi bingung dengan ucapan Sai.

"Eh? Ma-maksudnya, dia semacam hantu, hahaha seperti itu, hantu jahat." Sai harus menyederhanakan ucapannya itu, gadis yang bernama Ino bisa saja membeberkan masalah ini, Sai hanya takut jika sampai Sakura mengetahui jika Sai ceplos pada manusia biasa.

"Kau bisa melihat hantu juga?" Ucap Ino, dia merasa familiar akan hal itu, mengingat sahabatnya Sakura bisa melihat hantu, Sakura pernah bercerita, dia hanya takut jika di anggap aneh, tapi Ino merasa itu sebuah kelebihan dari keluarga Sakura, bukan hal aneh bagi seorang penjaga kuil.

"Se-semacam itu. Heheheh." Ucap Sai.

"Aku juga punya teman seperti itu, dia bisa melihat hantu dan tinggal di kuil."

 _Hee? Bisa melihat hantu dan tinggal di kuil?_

Sai mengulang ucapan gadis itu dalam hatinya, penjelasan tentang teman gadis itu terasa tidak asing bagi Sai, hanya ada satu gadis di Konoha yang di kenalnya dan tinggal di kuil.

"Aku rasa Sakura tidak akan menyangka jika aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama dengannya."

 _HEEEEEEE...!_

"Jangan!" Ucap Sai, tiba-tiba.

"Jangan?"

"Ja-ja-jangan katakan apa-apa pada temanmu itu." Ucap Sai, panik.

 _Mungkin aku akan langsung mendapat petir darinya._

"Baiklah? Apa kau pun takut jika di anggap aneh? Lagi pula dia bisa melihat hantu." Ucap Ino, merasa pria ini seperti tak suka di ketahui memiliki hal yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin siapa pun yang tahu tentang kelebihanku." Ucap Sai.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya." Ucap Ino.

 _Syukurlah._

"Sampai di sini saja, rumahku di sana." ucap Ino dan menunjuk rumah yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri, rumah yang terlihat cukup besar.

"Dah, sampai juga lagi, dan sebaiknya pulang sebelum malam." Ucap Sai, memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

 **Deg.**

 **Blussh..**

"Se-sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Ino, wajah sudah merona, pria itu sudah membuatnya jatuh hati, padahal ini adalah pertemuan awal mereka.

Sai melambaikan tangannya dan bergegas pulang. Ino masih berdiri dan menatap punggung pria itu, wajahnya masih merona, berbalik dan berlari pulang, jantungnya berdebar-debar saat menatap pria yang bernama Sai itu.

"Akhirnya aku mengingatnya, dia teman tuan yang datang ke kuil, bisa gawat jika tuan tahu akan berbicara banyak hal pada temannya itu." Ucap Sai, berlari dan meloncat ke atas, dia akan segera pulang dengan terbang di atas langit, mendapati area kuil yang cukup jauh dari rumah gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tengah mengerjakan tugasnya, kegiatannya terhenti, perasaan aneh muncul beberapa saat. Berjalan terburu-buru keluar kamar, membuka pintu ruang makan dan di sana masih terdapat jatah makan Sai yang belum di sentuh sama sekali, kembali berjalan ke ruang tengah, namun di sana hanya ada Gaara yang sibuk mengikuti apa yang sedang di lakukan Sasuke, membaca.

"Sai belum juga kembali?" Ucap Sakura.

"Dia akan pulang dengan sendirinya." Ucap Sasuke, tidak mau pusing dengan iblis yang cukup cerewet itu.

"Beberapa saat tadi, aku merasakan aura Sai menghilang." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak khawatir akan Sai yang keluar namun kekahwatirannya dengan keberadaan Sai yang sempat tidak di rasakannya, ikatan antara tuan dan iblis yang di panggilnya, seperti saat Sakura merasakan perasaan yang sesak saat melewan Kiba, itu adalah perasaan dimana Sasuke lepas kendali. "Apa kalian merasa adanya iblis jahat?" Lanjut Sakura.

"Kami tidak merasakan apa-apa." Ucap Gaara.

"Ini sangat aneh." Ucap Sakura.

"Mungkin kau hanya lelah, dengar selama kami adalah iblis pemanggilmu, kau pun harus memberi sedikit kekuatanmu pada kami." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, mungkin aku hanya lelah, Naruto dan Kiba?"

"Mereka sedang bertengkar untuk mandi." Ucap Gaara.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamar." Ucap Sakura, menutup pintu ruang tengah itu.

"Tidak biasanya ada seorang miko yang merasa kehadiran iblisnya menghilang, apa aku perlu menanyakan hal ini pada tetua?" Ucap Gaara.

"Aku tidak peduli, lakukan saja sesukamu." Ucap Sasuke, dia cukup butuh informasi dari iblis yang sudah seharian berada di dekatnya.

"Apa kau sudah membaca itu? Boleh aku membacanya?" Ucap Gaara, dia akan membaca setiap buku yang sudah di baca Sasuke.

"Berisik, jangan menggangguku, dan carilah kegiatan lain." Ucap Sasuke, lama-lama dia pun kembali kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari semakin larut, Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, melirik jam dinding, menunjukkan jam 12 malam tepat, berjalan keluar kamarnya untuk sekedar ke kamar mandi, setelahnya berjalan ke arah kamar Sasuke, memastikan jika Sai sudah tiba, bernapas lega, Sai tertidur dengan lelapnya, namun Sasuke tidak berada di kasurnya, bahkan kasur itu masih terlihat rapi. Beranjak ke arah ruangan tengah, di sana juga tidak ada siapa-siapa, berbalik untuk mencari di ruangan lain, langkah Sakura terhenti dan cukup terkejut, Sasuke tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Ka-kau menganggetkanku." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa berkeliaran?" Ucap Sasuke, seperti seorang polisi yang tengah mengintrogasi seorang gadis.

"Aku dari kamar mandi, saat mengecek kamar untuk memastikan Sai, dia sudah di ada kamarnya, tapi kau sama sekali tidak ada di kamar." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku hanya dari luar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memastikan sesuatu, ada hal yang tidak beres dari ketenangan ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau pun merasakannya?" Ucap Sakura.

"Mungkin."

"Apa, uhm, Sai tidak mengatakan sesuatu saat dia pulang?" Ucap Sakura.

"Dia hanya mengatakan asik bersama para gadis-gadis." Ucap Sasuke, dan menampakkan wajah malasnya.

"Dia terkesan seperti iblis _playboy_." Ucap Sakura dan terkekeh.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat serius.

"Katakan."

"Apa kau bisa memanggil iblis sesuai keinginanmu?"

"Itu sangat mustahil, aku hanya mengikuti apa yang tertulis pada buku leluhurku, iblis yang kupanggil pun secara acak, jika aku bisa memanggil iblis sesuai keinginanku, aku tidak akan memanggilmu." Ucap Sakura, masih memendam rasa kesalnya mengingat saat pertama kali Sasuke di panggil, dia sungguh membuat Sakura sangat kesal.

"Jadi kau sangat menyesal sudah memanggilku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, aku sangat menyesal." Tegas Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Sasuke, iblis itu semakin mendekat ke arah Sakura, dia tidak bisa mundur lagi, di punggungnya sudah bersandar pada dinding.

"Kekk-" Ucapan Sakura terputus, Sasuke segera menutup mulutnya agar berhenti mengucapkan 'Kekkai', Sakura gagal menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke.

"Berusahalah lebih kuat lagi agar kau lebih cepat bertindak." Ucap Sasuke, menatap mata hijau zambrut itu, Sakura terlihat kesal. "Selamat malam tuanku yang ce-ro-boh." Ejek Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke sudah menjauh dari mulut Sakura, beranjak dari sana, dia akan kembali ke kamar, sedikit terpancing untuk mengggoda tuannya.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan!" Teriak Sakura.

 _A-apa-apan tadi! Dia sangat membuatku kesal._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Karena hari ini, hari libur, biar aku yang akan pergi berbelanja." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah bersiap, berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Ajak Sasuke juga." Ucap Naruto,

Mereka, Naruto, Sai, dan Kiba beramai-ramai menarik Sasuke dan mendorong ke arah Sakura.

"Bukannya kalian akan marah jika Sasuke ikut." Ucap Sakura, tiba-tiba saja mereka ingin Sasuke ikut.

"Heheheh, biarkan dia menjaga tuan, kami yang akan menangani tugas di kuil." Ucap Kiba.

"kalian benar-benar aneh." Ucap Sasuke, memicingkan mata ke arah Mereka bertiga, tidak ada yang berani menatap mata kelam itu, memilih menghindar, mereka tidak ingin ada yang ketahuan.

"Ah, sudah-sudah, cepatlah, kami akan kelaparan." Ucap Sai, mendorong mereka untuk bergegas pergi.

"Tolong jaga kuil dengan baik dan jangan ada yang bertengkar, nenek akan repot mendatangi kuil lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Te-tenang saja, kuil akan aman, heheheheh." Ucap Naruto, mereka cukup takut mendengar nama nenek Chiyo, seakan menjadi sebuah trauma akut bagi mereka.

Keduanya berjalan keluar, mau tidak mau mereka harus pergi, beberapa bahan sudah habis, Sakura tidak menyadari dengan apa yang sudah di rencanakan para iblisnya, Sasuke mengetahui rencana mereka dan tidak ambil pusing, memikirkan jika mereka semua sama bodohnya.

Sakura memandang sejenak ke arah Sasuke, perasaannya jadi merasa aneh, hari ini adalah hari libur dan dia keluar bersama seorang pria, terkesan seperti sebuah.

 _Kencan!_

Wajah Sakura benar-benar merona, dia hanyalah gadis remaja biasa yang sedang menyadari keadaan meskipun sesederhana ini.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat aneh." Ucap Sasuke, menyadari tingkah tuannya yang sedikit berbeda.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! Tetaplah berjalan dan jangan melihat ke arahku!" Panik Sakura.

Hanya ada tanda tanya besar di kepala Sasuke, dia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan tuannya yang tiba-tiba saja seperti marah padanya, dia hanya bertanya dan tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Mereka hanya berjalan, Sakura menunjukkan beberapa jalan pada Sasuke, iblis itu mencoba mengingat setiap jalan yang mereka lalui.

"S-Sasuke." Panggil Sakura, dia belum terbiasa dengan suasana seperti kencan ini.

"Hn?"

"Kebetulan kita berada di luar, mu-mungkin membeli beberapa barang kebutuhan lainnya akan lebih baik, sekarang di rumah ada banyak orang-"

"-Mereka iblis dan bukan orang." Ralat Sasuke.

"Iya-iya, terserahlah, tapi bagiku kalian semua itu seperti manusia biasa." Ucap Sakura, lebih tepatnya Sakura merasa mereka seperti sebuah keluarga baginya, tidak akan ada lagi yang tinggal sendirian di kuil itu, Sakura merasa cukup senang bersama mereka.

Sasuke terdiam, menatap Sakura yang tidak menatapnya, wajahnya tertunduk dan pipinya berwarna _softpink_ seperti rambutnya.

 **Deg.**

Seakan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dada Sasuke, angin berhembus perlahan dan helaian rambut indah tuannya tergerai, matanya melebar sekedar menatap tuannya.

"Kita harus menambah beberapa barang lagi, kau bisa membantuku?" Ucap Sakura, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke, gadis itu menatap bingung, Sasuke terus menatap ke arahnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura, berpikiran jika Sasuke tengah melamun.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke, mengalihkan tatapannya.

 _Yang tadi apa? ah, sial, aku tidak mengerti akan manusia._

Mereka kembali berjalan dan harus menaiki sebuah bus, perasaannya menjadi mual namun harus tetap di tahannya. Beberapa pasang senantiasa menatap ke arah Sasuke, Sakura menyadarinya, mau di lihat bagaimana pun Sasuke terkesan seperti seorang aktor.

"Apa benda ini masih lama?" Bisik Sasuke pada Sakura, dia sudah mulai merasa pusing, apalagi dengan banyaknya manusia di sekelilingnya, hal itu membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman.

"Sebentar lagi, bertahanlah." Bisik Sakura, dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, wajah Sasuke pucat, dia sungguh harus menahannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, seperti keadaan yang cukup tersiksa, akhirnya mereka turun di salah satu pemberhentian bus, berjalan lagi menuju gedung pusat berbelanja.

Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, memikirkan barang-barang penting yang harus di belinya. Sasuke mengamati tempat yang mereka datangi cukup banyak orang, gedung ini besar dan lebih luas dari kuil, langkahnya kembali terhenti, menatap Sakura yang sedang menaiki tangga dan tangga itu membuat siapa saja akan bergerak naik ke atas.

"Apa tangga ini di gerakan dengan sihir?" Ucap Sasuke, dia masih mematung di depan eskalator, membuat beberapa orang yang ingin naik menunggu di belakang Sasuke.

"Hey, cepatlah." Ucap sebuah suara, Sasuke menghalangi jalan mereka.

Sasuke berbalik dan mengambil langkah menjauh dari eskalator itu, menatap ke arah Sakura yang sudah berada di lantai dua.

"Kita akan ke toko peralatan." Ucap Sakura, melirik di samping, namun tidak ada Sasuke di sana. "Eh? Sasuke? ah, ya ampun, kemana dia?" Sakura kembali berjalan ke arah sebelumnya, melihat ke lantai satu, tatapannya menjadi malas, baru di tinggal sebentar, Sasuke sudah di hampir tenggelam dalam kerumunan para wanita.

Berjalan lebih cepat ke arah eskalator turun, Sasuke cukup sulit untuk di gapai, para wanita itu sibuk berbicara pada Sasuke, namun iblis itu hanya terdiam dan tidak ingin menanggapi ucapan mereka.

"Sasuke, di sebelah sini!" Teriak Sakura, melompat setinggi mungkin dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke bisa melihat tuannya dan mendengar jelas suaranya, hanya suara Sakura yang ingin di dengarnya, berjalan meninggalkan para wanita itu tanpa sepatah kata pun. Tepat di hadapan Sakura, gadis itu menarik Sasuke untuk bergegas pergi, waktu mereka hanya akan terbuang jika meladeni para wanita itu.

"Tangga itu menggunakan sihir?" Ucap Sasuke, setelah naik ke lantai dua dengan menggunakan eskalator, dia bahkan sangat takjub akan tangga yang bergerak itu.

"Itu hanya eskalator dan bergerak dengan listrik, ini dunia manusia, tidak ada yang namanya sihir-sihir aneh seperti di duniamu." Ucap Sakura.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura, Sasuke mulai memahaminya.

"Tolong jangan terlalu jauh dariku." Ucap Sakura, mencoba bersikap tegas pada iblisnya itu.

"Kau bisa mengikatku agar lebih mudah." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-apa? Mereka akan menganggap kita aneh, dengar meskipun kau seekor serigala, tetap saja wujudmu dalam bentuk manusia, hal itu hanya akan membuatku malu." Ucap Sakura, mendengar ucapan konyol Sasuke akan ikut membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tidak manusiawi, berjalan-jalan dengan mengikat leher seseorang.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan di lakukan seseorang agar orang yang tidak dinginkan menjauh darinya?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu saja menggandeng lengan mereka." Ucap Sakura.

 _Eh?_

 _A-apa yang sudah ku ucapkan!_

"Kau salah dengar, intinya kau jangan pergi kemana-mana tanpa perintahku." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin di perintah." Ucap Sasuke, melirik beberapa orang yang tengah berjalan, rata-rata yang di lihatnya adalah pasangan, mereka bergandengan tangan, ada pun merangkul. "Jika seperti ini kita tidak akan terpisah." Hanya mengikuti apa yang di lihatnya, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, membuat tuannya cukup terkejut.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sakura, wajahnya menjadi malu, belum ada lelaki mana pun yang menggenggam tangannya, kecuali ayahnya.

"Mengikuti mereka." Ucap Sasuke, polos dan menunjuk beberapa pasangan yang di lihatnya.

"Mereka itu, pasangan! Pasangan!" Sakura menjadi panik.

"Pasangan?"

"Pa-pacar, mereka mungkin tengah kencan." Ucap Sakura.

"Pacar? Kencan?" Sasuke semakin bingung, tapi mendengar kata pacar, dia sudah mendapat penjelasan dari Sai.

"Sudah! Jangan membahas itu, kita harus bergegas, aku rasa kuil tidak akan aman jika hanya mereka di sana." Ucap Sakura, mengabaikan genggaman tangan itu, sedikit malu, tapi ini cukup terpaksa hanya beranggapan agar Sasuke tidak tersesat atau tertinggal lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Di kuil yang damai. Apa yang di lakukan para iblis? Mereka memulai rencana.

"Kalian harus membantuku jika terjadi sesuatu." Ucap Kiba.

"Tentu, kami akan membantumu." Ucap Sai.

"Jangan sampai membuatnya marah." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan memperlihatkan kekuatan khususku pada kalian." Ucap Kiba.

 **Booofff!**

Seketika wajah dan tubuh Kiba berubah, rambut hitam mencuak, pupil kelam, kulit putih dan wajah yang terkesan dingin. Sai dan Naruto menatap baik-baik Kiba, memastikan jika tidak ada sedikit pun hal yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda dari seseorang yang tengah di tiru Kiba.

"Aku bisa mengubah diriku menjadi siapapun dan akuratnya 1000 persen, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyadarinya." Ucap Kiba, sedikit menyombongkan kekuatan khususnya.

"Bahkan bau iblis anjingnya pun menghilang." Ucap Sai.

"Sungguh mirip! Tapi, kau harus bersikap seperti Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah, itu sangat mudah." Ucap Kiba, berdehem perlahan. "Kalian jangan menggangguku." Ucap Kiba ala-ala Sasuke dan memasang wajah datarnya.

Sai dan Naruto spontan bertepuk tangan dan tertawa keras, sangat mirip, Kiba bisa berakting sebagai Sasuke dengan baik.

"Berisik! Keluar kalian dari sini." Ucap Kiba lagi dan masih bersikap sebagai Sasuke.

Tawa Naruto dan Sai semakin keras, mereka terhibur dengan akting Kiba.

"Hei-Hei, kita harus bergegas melanjutkan rencana." Ucap Kiba, menatap malas ke arah kedua iblis itu, mereka hanya tertawa saja.

"Baik, seperti yang sudah di rencanakan, dia hanya akan mengikuti perintah Sasuke, jadi-"

Berikutnya.

"Aku akan melatihmu agar mengerti dunia manusia." Ucap Kiba, sekarang sedang menyamar menjadi Sasuke.

Gaara duduk bersimpuh di dalam bangunan kuil, dia terlihat tenang mendengar setiap instruksi Sasuke, bahkan iblis lagenda sekali pun bisa terkecoh. Sai dan Naruto mengintip dari balik pintu, melihat bagaimana reaksi Gaara.

"Ini di sebut mengendalikan diri, jangan bergerak sedikit pun." Ucap Kiba, seperti yang di lakukan nenek Chiyo pada mereka, Jika ada pergerakan maka sebuah papan pemukul akan mendarat pada bahu Gaara.

 **Plaak..!**

 **Plaak...!**

 **Plaak...!**

Beberapa kali papan kayu itu mendarat pada bahu kanan dan kiri Gaara, itu hanya benda milik manusia namun Gaara bisa merasakan sakitnya, benda aneh yang memancarkan aura aneh.

"Jangan bergerak." Ucap Kiba, dia sungguh pandai membuat Gaara tidak menyadari apapun.

Setelah pengendalian diri yang cukup membuat Gaara repot, dia harus bersih-bersih, Kiba menikmati kegiatan memerintahnya, Sai jadi bisa bermalas-malasan, Naruto masih mengawasi Gaara, dia terlihat seperti pekerja keras yang sungguh-sungguh ingin mempelajari apapun. tenaganya tidak akan terkuras, dia seorang iblis yang cukup memiliki banyak energi.

Detik-detik berlalu.

"Aku sudah membersihkan rumput liar di halaman belakang." Ucap Gaara.

"Halaman sudah bersih." Ucap Gaara.

"Kuil sudah bersih." Gaara lagi.

"Aku sudah menjemur pakaian." Gaara lagi.

Kiba merasa cukup salut pada Gaara, semua pekerjaan sudah di selesaikan, cucian Naruto di rampas begitu saja dan Gaara yang menjemurnya. Seluruh area kuil terlihat bersinar, Gaara sungguh-sungguh dalam pekerjaannya. Naruto mendatangi Kiba dan bisik sesuatu.

"Apa kita sudah saja, apa kau tidak puas mengerjainya seperti ini?" Bisik Naruto.

"Aku hanya mengajarinya agar bisa membantu kita." Bisik Kiba.

"Sai sudah menghasutmu, sebaiknya kita hentikan ini sebelum Gaara menyadari jika kau bukan Sasuke." Bisik Naruto.

Gaara memandangi mereka, pembicaraan yang tidak bisa di dengarnya, seakan sedang menutupi sesuatu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi?" Ucap Gaara, dia menjadi bersemangat, selama di kuil utama dia akan terus di kurung dan tidak melakukan apapun, namun selama berada di kuil milik Sakura, Gaara akan mendapat banyak pelajaran dan di menikmati setiap tugas yang di berikan padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura kembali berbelanja, Kiba terburu-buru pergi, mengatakan ingin ke toilet pada Gaara, dia akan kembali ke wujud semula sebelum Sasuke melihatnya. Sai benar-benar menikmati keadaan ini.

"Terima kasih untuk pembelajaran hari ini, dengan begini aku akan cepat kembali ke kuil utama." Ucap Gaara pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap bingung ke arah Gaara, seharian dia keluar bersama Sakura dan saat ini Gaara bersujud dan terima kasih padanya, melirik ke sisi lain dimana Sai, Kiba dan Naruto melihat Gaara, ketiganya spontan memandang ke arah lain dan tidak akan menatap tatapan Sasuke yang menajam ke arah mereka.

"Sasuke kau masih lelahkan, meskipun para iblis memang jarang lelah, heheh, sebaiknya kau bersantai, biarkan kami yang mengurusnya." Ucap Kiba.

"Benar-benar, kami yang akan mengatur barang-barang itu." Ucap Naruto.

Mereka tiba-tiba sangat rajin pada Sasuke, iblis serigala ini menyadari satu hal, salah satu dari mereka tengah mengerjai Gaara, mengingat kembali ucapan Gaara, dia akan segera kembali, hal itu menjadi dampak baik untuk Sasuke, dia sangat risih akan kehadiran iblis itu, memilih untuk diam dan mengikuti ucapan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bagaimana caranya aku bertemu kembali pria itu? Aku terus memikirkannya._

"Ino, hey Ino," Beberapa kali Temari memanggilnya dan Ino hanya melamun.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Ino, Tenten menepuk bahunya dan membuat Ino tersadar.

"Kau melamun sejak tadi, aku jadi curiga padamu." Ucap Temari dan menatap serius ke arah

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan seseorang." Ceplos Ino dan segera menutup mulutnya.

"Ouh..~ jadi kau tengah jatuh cinta pada siapa?" Ucap Tenten dan menyenggol-nyenggol Ino .

"Kau harus memberitahukan pada kami." Ucap Sakura.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu dia tinggal dimana? Kami bahkan baru bertemu sekali." Ucap Ino.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang baru kau temui, bisa saja dia hanya memanfaatkanmu." Ucap Temari.

"Dia tidak seperti itu, dia pria yang baik, dia bahkan sudah menolongku, aku hanya sekedar ingin berterima kasih padanya." Ucap Ino.

"Siapa namanya?" Ucap Tenten.

"Namanya-" Ino mengingat kembali saat pria itu mengatakan jangan katakan apa-apa tentang dirinya pada temannya. "Namanya... siapa yaa, aku lupa menanyakannya." Bohong Ino, dia harus pura-pura tidak mengetahui namanya.

"Haa.. dasar, kau bahkan tidak menanyakan namanya." Ucap Temari.

"Dia pergi begitu saja setelah menolongku, aku harap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi." Ucap Ino. Wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Aku punya solusi untukmu." Ucap Tenten, memperlihatkan sebuah blog berbau supernatural.

 **...**

 **Kalian tahu kuil Konoha, siapa saja yang berdoa disana permintaannya akan terkabulkan, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang tiba-tiba datang menolongmu, mereka mengaku sebagai penjaga kuil dan wajah mereka sangat tampan, siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpesona...**

 **...**

Sakura membaca baik-baik blog itu, tatapannya menjadi cukup terkejut dan berubah menjadi malas, kuil seakan di promosikan sebagai tempat meminta tolong, kuil itu di gunakan untuk berdoa bukan untuk seenaknya meminta tolong apapun sampai hal yang aneh-aneh.

 _Apa yang sudah kalian? Kuil jadi semakin ramai. Apa aku harus mendisplinkan mereka lagi? Seenaknya saja menggunakan kuil._

"Sakura, bukannya ini kuil milik Haruno?" Ucap Tenten.

"Ah, kau benar, mereka menjadikan kuil itu sebagai tempat untuk meminta tolong." Ucap Sakura, pasrah, sebenarnya kegiatan menolong itu adalah hal yang terpuji, namun akibat itu semua, beberapa warga akan melihat para iblisnya, namun dalam wujud manusia, kecuali Sasuke. semua itu pun sudah di dengarnya dari Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan sekolah berakhir, seperti yang di ucapkan Tenten, Ino mendatangi kuil, dia datang setelah Sakura pulang, tidak melewati jalan masuk ke rumah Sakura, Ino melawati tangga yang langsung menuju kuil.

"Haa...~ malas, aku ingin segera berbaring." Ucap Sai, menyeret-nyeret sapu di tangannya, kegiatan membersihkan halaman cukup membuatnya bosan, melangkah ke area kuil, dia akan berbaring di sana, langkahya terhenti setelah mendengar lonceng kuil di bunyikan, mundur perlahan dan bersembunyi di sisi bangunan kuil, mengintip ke arah depan dan melihat gadis yang sudah di tolongnya.

"Aku berharap agar bisa bertemu kembali dengan pria yang bernama Sai itu." Ucap Ino. Setelah mengeluarkan doanya, bergegas pulang, dia tidak ingin Sakura melihatnya atau bertanya apa yang sedang di lakukannya di area kuil.

Senyum mengambang di wajah Sai, dia terlihat senang dengan ucapan gadis itu, dia ingin bertemu lagi dengannya, menyimpan sapu yang di pegangnya begitu, dia akan bersiap dan mendatangi gadis itu.

"Apa permintaanku akan terkabulkan yaa, aku rasa itu hanya permintaan konyol, mana mungkin dewa akan mendengarnya." Ucap Ino, merasa sia-sia untuk mempercayai ucapan orang aneh yang membuat blog itu. langkahnya terhenti, di hadapannya pria yang ingin di temui berjalan tidak jauh di depannya. "Sai!" Spontan Ino meneriaki namanya. _Eh? Apa yang sudah ku lakukan!_ Wajah Ino sudah sangat memerah.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi nona." Ucap ramah Sai dan senyum manis itu akan selalu menghiasai wajah putih pucatnya.

"A-a-aku juga."

 _Permohonan di kuil itu benar-benar terjadi, kuil milik keluarga Haruno memang mujarab._

Ino terlihat sangat senang, dia akhir bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sai.

"A-ada yang ingin aku katakan-" Ino terdiam sejenak, menatap wajah pria itu. "-Sebagai permintaan terima kasihku, apa uhm.. apa aku bisa mengajakmu pergi?" Ucap Ino, dia sungguh ingin berkencan dan mengenal baik pria di hadapannya ini.

"Dengan senang hati." Ucap Sai, dia pun senang untuk di ajak berjalan-jalan, apalagi oleh serang gadis. "Ini untukmu-" Sai memberikan sebuah lonceng berwarna perak pada Ino. "Aku selalu tersesat, tapi jika kau menyembunyikan lonceng ini aku akan dengan mudah menemukanmu." Jelas Sai.

"Baiklah, hari minggu, jangan sampai lupa." Ucap Ino.

"Aku tidak akan lupa." Ucap Sai, dan tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Berpisah di persimpangan jalan, Ino cukup gugup mengajak pria itu, tapi semuanya berjalan lancar, pria itu menerima ajakannya.

"Jalan-jalan, yeeey." Teriakan bahagia dari Sai, dia hanya senang pada ajakan para gadis, menganggap para gadis itu sama saja, sebagai makhluk yang indah untuk di pandang, tidak ada yang spesial untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Updatee...!

setelahnya *kabur*

see next chapter...


	10. Iblis Kucing

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka yang di karang-karang author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun, sedikit menggabungkan iblis dan miko, tidak ada unsur buruk apapun dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya sekedar cerita bergendre supernatural-humor, berharap ini akan lucu, jika tidak lucu maka author kembali gagal membuat cerita humor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **! Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya ~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **[ Iblis Kucing ]**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Apa kalian sudah dengar? Murid dari kelas 2.4 tiba-tiba tidak masuk."_

" _Gosipnya dia menjadi salah satu orang yang hilang."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Iya, kasus beberapa orang yang hilang dan tidak di temukan."_

" _Bahkan polisi belum bisa menangkap pelakunya."_

" _Kalian harus hati-hati jika sedang keluar."_

Sakura cukup mendengar beberapa berita yang tengah beredar di sekolahnya, kasus orang hilang sudah terjadi pada salah satu murid di sekolahnya, semuanya semakin waspada dan tidak ada yang berani untuk berjalan sendirian.

"Lagi-lagi ada yang hilang." Ucap Temari, khawatir.

"Aku jadi takut untuk keluar." Ucap Tenten.

"Apa kita tidak bisa meminta tolong pada orang-orang di kuil?" Ucap Temari pada Sakura.

 _Eh? Orang-orang di kuil? Haa..~ sampai sekarang pun aku tidak punya informasi apa-apa tentang orang hilang, bagaimana pun juga para iblis itu berada di bawah kendaliku, mereka tidak akan melawan jika aku tidak memerintahnya._

"Aku rasa ini masih masalah polisi, kuil pun tidak berhak untuk mengusutnya, tapi jika ini ada sangkutannya dengan makhluk halus, aku bisa bertindak." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau benar, apa sih yang di lakukan para polisi itu sampai sekarang tidak ada titik terangnya, semuanya jadi semakin waspada." Cemas Tenten.

Semuanya sibuk bercerita kecuali Ino yang termenung, memikirkan hari minggu pergi bersama pria yang membuatnya jatuh hati.

"Ino melamun lagi." Bisik Temari.

"Dia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta." Ucap Tenten.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, Ino pun tidak terusik dengan pembicaraan mereka, dia bahkan lupa jika dia pun hampir menjadi korban orang yang hilang.

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai dengan kegiatan sekolah, Sakura tidak langsung pulang, dia memanggil Kiba untuk pergi bersama, mencoba mengamati setiap tempat dimana beberapa orang hilang secara tiba-tiba, tidak ada yang bisa di ketahuinya, menemukan salah satu hantu yang berdiam diri di area itu, Sakura menatap sekitar, meminta Kiba untuk berdiri dekat hantu itu agar dia tidak di anggap aneh jika bicara pada tembok.

"Mereka memberi peringatan padaku, jika aku mengatakan hal ini, aku akan di musnahkan mereka, aku tidak ingin pergi, aku tidak mengganggu siapapun, aku hanya ingin berada dimana aku terakhir hidup." Ucap Hantu berwujud wanita, dia terlihat seperti pegawai kantoran, sebelumnya, dia tertabrak dia area situ dan yang menabraknya kabur begitu saja.

"Dasar bodoh, kau itu sudah mati, sebaiknya kau menghilang saja, cih merepotkan, kau lebih takut mereka?" Ucap Kiba, dia cukup kesal mendengar ucapan hantu itu.

"Kau sendiri makhluk aneh, wajahnya saja yang tampan tapi kelihatan bodoh, duniamu bukan di sini, kau saja yang pergi, aku ingin tetap disini!" Protes hantu itu.

"A-apa! Kau harus tahu aku ini pusaka miko yang memiliki kedudukan dari pada kalian." Ucap Kiba, tidak terima dengan ucapan hantu itu.

"Kiba jangan ribut." Ucap Sakura, beberapa orang melewati mereka dan berbisik jika pria itu terlihat aneh, dia marah pada tembok.

"Aku belum selesai." Ucap Kiba, emosinya cepat terpancing.

"Kita pulang." Ucap Sakura, tidak ingin malu, menarik Kiba menjauh dari area itu, Kiba hanya membuatnya malu.

Ketenangan yang mulai di dapat Sakura setelah mereka pergi, masih memikirkan ucapan hantu tadi, sepertinya memang benar, kemungkinan ada iblis jahat yang cukup kuat sampai-sampai Sakura tidak merasakan kehadiran mereka, kegiatan mereka sangat rapi dan juga tidak membuat seperti kerusakan atau apapun yang mencolok.

"Sakura, kita harus berjaga di beberapa tempat mulai malam ini, aku tidak begitu pandai memikirkan rencana, tapi aku rasa ini akan jauh lebih baik agar bisa memergoki mereka jika mencoba menghilang manusia lagi." Saran Kiba.

"Aku tidak masalah akan hal itu, sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal ini pada mereka, aku harap kasus ini akan segera selesai dan tidak ada lagi orang yang hilang." Ucap Sakura, segera mengambil tindakan, Sakura tidak ingin warga lainnya akan hilang, hal ini secara tidak langsung sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai miko di kota ini.

Berjalan pulang dan mulai membicarakan saran Kiba pada iblis lainnya. Semuanya setuju saja, beberapa hari ini mereka jarang bekerja atau melawan iblis jahat apapun, suasana kota terlalu damai namun terkesan aneh, seakan tertutupi akan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul 01 : 00**

Gaara yang masih belum kembali ke kuil utama ikut membantu, masing-masing dari mereka di tempatkan di beberapa tempat yang merupakan area sepi, sampai detik ini masih belum ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Sakura berjaga di area kuil, membaca beberapa mantra, dia berusaha memperkuat kota agar iblis jahat sekecil apapun bisa di rasakannya.

Terdiam sejenak, suasana begitu tenang seperti biasanya, angin berhembus perlahan, mereka semua tidak akan tidur hingga jam 4 pagi, Sakura terus berjaga meskipun dia sedikit mengantuk dan besoknya harus sekolah pagi.

Kelima iblis itu terus mengawasi tempat mereka berjaga, hanya mengamati beberapa hantu yang di lihat mereka, tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi.

"Jadi kau sudah di sini selama 1000 tahun! Woooow...!" Teriak heboh Naruto, menjaga membuatnya bosan dan menemukan salah hantu berwujud kakek-kakek.

"Begitulah, aku sudah cukup lama berada di kota ini, kau bukan manusia juga yaa? Auramu berbeda." Ucap hantu itu.

"Tentu, aku ini iblis yang di panggil miko." Ucap Naruto.

"Oh, miko yaa, aku hanya sempat melihatnya di kuil, dia begitu cantik yaa." Ucap hantu itu, mengenang dirinya yang masih hidup.

"Benar-benar, tuanku itu sangat cantik, tapi dia sangat galak dan kuat." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa dia masih muda, itu sudah sangat lama sekali saat aku pun masih muda."

"Tunggu, sepertinya miko yang kakek maksud itu nenek Chiyo, yaa di sudah sangat tua sekali, sekarang cucunya yang menjadi miko." Jelas Naruto, hampir salah paham dengan ucapan kakek itu.

"Begitu rupanya, sudah di turunkan."

"Uhm.. apa kakek tidak merasakan ada hal aneh di sekitar sini? Seperti makhluk sepertiku tapi dia jahat." Ucap Naruto, mencoba mengorek informasi dari hantu itu.

"Aku sempat melihat makhluk sepertimu, aura kalian sama, tapi dia berwujud seperti laba-laba raksasa, dia membawa seorang manusia yang di balut dalam benang-benangnya." Jelas kakek itu.

"Apa? Apa kau melihatnya ke mana?"

"Dia tiba-tiba menghilang dan auranya pun tidak terasa sama sekali."

"Terima kasih informasinya." Ucap Naruto. bergegas meninggalkan tempat berjaganya dan berlari ke kuil, terbang di atas langit, dia tidak ingin tersesat seperti orang bodoh jika melewati jalur jalanan.

Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, dan Sai bisa melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba kembali ke kuil, sekarang belum saatnya kembali tapi Naruto pergi begitu saja. Kiba melompat dan terbang ke arah Naruto.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Ucap Kiba.

"Aku menemukan sebuah informasi, aku akan mengatakannya pada Sakura." Ucap Naruto bergegas.

Setelah tiba di kuil, Naruto menyampaikan apa yang sudah di dengarnya, ucapan hantu itu lebih jelas dari pada hantu yang di temuinya saat siang tadi, meminta Naruto kembali untuk berjaga.

Tepat jam 4 pagi dan tidak terjadi apapun, Sakura meminta mereka kembali ke kuil, gadis ini pun tidak merasakan pergerakan apapun dari iblis jahat.

Menguap beberapa kali, dia lelah untuk melafalkan mantra dan terjaga hingga pagi, memilih untuk segera tidur, Sakura tidak ingin terlambat saat pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu, akhir-akhir ini Sakura sering tertidur di kelas, setiap malamnya dia akan berjaga dengan para iblisnya untuk mencoba menangkap iblis jahat yang sudah berulah, tapi belum membuahkan hasil, Sakura masih tidak merasakan apapun dan juga orang hilang belum terdengar lagi beritanya, memikirkan jika iblis itu bisa menyadari apa yang di lakukan Sakura, mereka seakan mengawasi miko dan kuil.

"Lihatlah, lingkaran bawah matamu semakin menggelap." Tegur Ino.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, masih setia membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja saat jam istirahat.

"Apa kau begadang?" Ucap Temari.

"Aku hanya mengawasi, berpikir jika hilang orang itu adalah perbuatan hantu jahat, tapi sepertinya bukan." Ucap Sakura, putus asa.

"Tugasmu semakin berat saja, maaf jika ucapanku membuatmu kepikiran, aku hanya memperkirakannya saja." Ucap Temari, merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pun penasaran." Ucap Sakura, sejujurnya dia sudah mendapat beberapa informasi dan membuatnya semakin ingin menangkap pelakunya, belum lagi dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan informasi saat aura iblisnya tiba-tiba menghilang, mungkin semuanya berhubungan, Sakura masih harus mendapat informasi lain lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah ruangan dimana Sakura pernah memanggil Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya, di dalam ruangan itu terdapat banyak buku-buku kuno yang di turunkan leluhurnya, beberapa rak terpajang dan buku-buku tertata rapi, semuanya terlihat bersih, Naruto, Kiba, Sai kadang akan bergantian membersihkan ruangan itu, mencoba mencari sebuah buku yang menjelaskan tentang keanehan yang di dapatnya saat aura Sai tiba-tiba menghilang, Sakura pun tidak mendapat informasi apa-apa, Sai tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentang dirinya yang dalam bahaya.

"Kau membaca apa?" Ucap Sasuke, ruangan ini cukup di sukainya, namun Sakura melarangnya untuk membaca buku kuno yang ada di ruangan ini, salah satunya bisa berakibat fatal pada iblis, beberapa tertuliskan mantra yang tidak di ketahui kegunaannya, bisa saja untuk bunuh diri.

"Aku masih penasaran saat aura Sai tiba-tiba menghilang." Ucap Sakura, melihat setiap catatan yang terdapat di dalam buku kuno itu.

Sasuke menghampiri tuannya dan duduk di sebelahnya, dia tidak akan melihat buku itu, hanya memperhatikan wajah tuannya yang sangat serius.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau bertanya tentang pemanggilan iblis waktu itu?" Ucap Sakura, tidak biasa Sasuke menanyakan hal semacam itu.

"Aku pikir kau memanggil iblis dengan mengetahui seperti apa iblisnya, aku ingin... Kau memanggil seorang iblis serigala, dia adalah kakakku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menatap Sasuke, tujuan Sasuke untuk menanyakan hal itu hanya agar Sakura bisa memanggil kakaknya dengan menggunakan portal yang di buat Sakura.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melakukannya dan juga nenek sudah memperingatiku untuk tidak memanggil iblis lagi, aku akan terikat oleh kakakmu juga." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku harap dia masih hidup" Ucap Sasuke, raut wajahnya terlihat murung.

"Bahkan iblis pun memiliki saudara, aku sangat iri padamu." Ucap Sakura, sebagai anak tunggal di keluarga Haruno dan membuat Sakura kesepian.

"Kehidupan manusia jauh lebih baik, kau tidak bisa merasa iri pada kami yang hanya akan segara di bunuh." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, Sasuke pernah menceritakan sedikit tentang klannya yang cukup buruk, tidak ada yang bisa di banggakan selain keturunan elit yang gila akan kekuasaan, hal itu tidak menjamin apa-apa kehidupan seorang iblis akan baik-baik saja.

Menutup buku yang tengah di bacanya, Sakura tidak menemukan catatan apapun di sana.

"Apa semuanya sudah selesai membersihkan? Aku akan membuatkan makan siang." Ucap Sakura, beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Semuanya sudah selesai membersihkan, tapi sejak tadi aku tidak melihat iblis kucing itu, dia menghilang tiba-tiba." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak peduli, tapi Sakura perlu tahu keberadaan iblisnya.

"Sai? Apa dia pergi berkeliaran lagi? huff... apa dia perlu aku tegur dengan keras agar tidak seenaknya." Ucap Sakura, Sai selalu membangkang.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu.

Di pusat perkotaan, seorang pria yang terlihat santai, lebih tepatnya terlihat amat sangat senang, kabur dari tugas bersih-bersihnya dan sekarang bersama seorang gadis dengan rambut _gold pale_ nya, wajah gadis itu cukup memerah, hari ini pria yang bernama Sai itu terlihat cukup tampan dengan baju kaos dan celana berbahan kainnya, Sakura tidak akan membelikan jins untuk mereka.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik tangan Ino dan mendekapnya, gadis ini tidak menyadari jika dia hampir di tabrak oleh kendaraan, tatapannya hanya tertunduk dan terus memikirkan wajah Sai.

"Kau harus hati-hati, nona." Ucap Sai, lagi-lagi senyum manis itu akan terlihat.

 **Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.**

"Te-te-terima kasih." Ucap Ino, menarik pelan tangannya dari Sai, bukannya tidak suka jika tangannya di genggam tapi jantungnya sudah deg-degan cukup keras.

Sai menatap gadis itu, dia bisa membaca apapun di pikiran gadis itu, hanya ada wajahnya yang di lihatnya di dalam pikiran Ino, cukup membuatnya terhibur, tapi hal itu sudah terbiasa olehnya, setiap gadis yang di temuinya akan seperti itu, memikirkan dirinya dan wajahnya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Ucap Sai, mereka hanya berjalan-jalan dan belum menuju ke tempat manapun.

"Nonton, aku ingin kita pergi nonton bersama." Ucap Ino, di sampai lupa untuk menyusun rencana hari ini.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sai, dia selalu menerima apapun kemana pun dia di ajak.

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak jauh dari area yang di datangi Sai dan Ino, sebuah gedung, di pusat perkotaan, gedung yang di sewa, ada 10 lantai dan beberapa lantai sudah di tempati orang-orang, kecuali pada lantai 10, dia sana akan terlihat seperti area kantor biasa, tapi saat malam tiba, kantor itu akan berubah menjadi sarang iblis jahat.

Suasana masih siang, orang-orang terlihat sibuk hanya sebagai alibi, mereka bukan manusia sungguhan dan area di lantai 10 di pasang semacam kekkai oleh seorang wanita, cantik, tinggi, putih, dan pakaian hitamnya yang terlihat cukup seksi.

"Apa kita perlu bergerak lagi malam ini?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Tentu saja, kita akan menangkap manusia yang banyak." Ucap wanita itu.

"Tapi, iblis dari miko itu selalu berjaga dan kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengurus hal itu." Ucap wanita itu dan senyum licik terpampang di wajahnya.

"Baik, Mei-sama." Ucap mereka serempak.

Terumi Mei, seorang iblis jahat, dia cukup kuat, hampir setara dengan para iblis lagenda, selama ini dia menyembunyikan para mengikutinya dengan kekuatan kekkainya yang bisa memanipulasi wujud maupun keadaan iblis, dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan miko yang mirip, para iblisnya pun memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat area mereka sendiri agar tidak ketahuan jika sedang bergerak.

Para manusia itu di culik dan mereka di makan, hanya manusia yang membuat mereka kuat, tidak ada hal lain, makanan manusia tidak berarti apa-apa untuk mereka, para iblis ini di pimpin oleh Mei.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sai tiba-tiba pergi dan tidak menyelesaikan tugasnya." Ucap Naruto, dia cukup kesal dengan tugas Sai di berikan padanya.

"Tenanglah, aku rasa dia pun harus di buat patuh." Ucap Sakura, memastikan agar para iblisnya tetap aman, Sakura penasaran akan hal yang pernah terjadi pada Sai. "Kiba. Apa kau bisa mencium bau Sai?" Tanya Sakura, dia akan mencoba mencari iblis yang suka berkeliaran seenaknya itu.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa menciumnya bahkan dari sini, penciumanku cukup tajam, lagi pula baunya seperti berada di pusat kota." Ucap Sai.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi mencarinya dan memintanya untuk tidak pergi begitu saja." Ucap Sakura, beranjak ke kamarnya untuk bersiap. "Dan selain Kiba, tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari kuil, Gaara, aku memberi perintah padamu untuk menjaga mereka semua." Lanjut Sakura, ucapannya cukup membuat Sasuke tidak senang, memberi perintah sepenuhnya pada Gaara, dia bukan iblis milik Sakura, sedikit tidak adil, Naruto memilih jalan aman, Gaara pun tidak buruk jika dia yang mengawasi hanya saja sikapnya cukup keras.

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan-jalan di pusat kota, Kiba masih mencium bau Sai, mereka tiba di salah satu mall dan Kiba menunjuk sebuah bioskop.

"Kucing bodoh itu ada di dalam sana." Ucap Kiba.

"Apa? dia pergi sejauh ini dan untuk apa dia pergi nonton, apa dia sedang kencan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Kencan?" Kiba terlihat bingung.

"Semacam pergi jalan-jalan bersama lawan jenis."

"Aku mengerti, dia memang seperti itu, iblis penggoda yang doyan gadis cantik, mereka akan selalu menggoda, aku kasihan pada gadis itu, dia pasti sudah terpikat dan mau saja mengikuti ucapan kucing licik itu." Ucap Kiba.

"Kita akan memaksanya pulang, ayo masuk." Ucap Sakura, cukup kesal, Sai kabur dari tugasnya dan bersenang-senang atau menipu para gadis lagi. Sakura akan membuatnya lebih patuh dari sebelumnya.

Melirik ke sana dan kemari, mencoba mencari Sai, mereka tidak menemukannya, Kiba masih mengendus dan menunjuk salah satu ruangan, mereka sudah masuk dan filmnya sedang berjalan.

"Haa..~ ini percuma, kita harus menunggu mereka." Ucap Sakura, tidak ada pilihan lain, dia pun tidak berniat untuk nonton.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam?" Ucap Kiba, dia cukup penasaran.

"Nonton, ada layar lebih besar dari pada tv di rumah di dalamnya." Jelas Sakura.

Okey, hal ini semakin membuat Kiba benar-benar penasaran, dia ingin melihat apa yang di ucapkan Sakura itu, memasang _puppy eyes_ nya untuk meluluhkan hati Sakura.

" _Ini sungguh menyebalkan."_ Batin Sakura.

Pada akhirnya, mereka masuk ke ruangan yang sama dengan Sai, meskipun filmnya sudah di mulai beberapa menit yang lalu, Sakura tidak berniat untuk nonton filmnya, lagi pula itu gendre over romantis yang bukan selera Sakura, di sebelah Sakura sangat antusias menatap layar besar di hadapannya.

"I-ini tv yang sangat besar." Ucap Kiba, takjub.

"Shhhtt..! jangan berisik dan diamlah selama di dalam sini." Bisik Sakura pada Kiba agar dia tidak ribut. Kiba mengangguk tegas, seperti anjing yang patuh pada majikannya, dia menjadi tenang selama di dalam.

Beberapa deret bangku yang tidak jauh dari Sai, iblis itu bisa mencium bau Kiba dan juga bau majikannya, perasaannya jadi tidak enak, dia bisa di sambar petir sekarang juga jika Sakura mengetahuinya ada di sini dan kabur tanpa mengatakan apapun.

" _Ke-kenapa tuan ada di sini? Ini gawat, apa aku kabur saja?"_ Batin Sai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Bisik Ino, merasa ada yang aneh pada Sai, dia tiba-tiba jadi gelisah dan terlihat cemas, sejak tadi Ino hanya fokus memperhatikan Sai dari pada film yang sedang tayang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Bisik Sai, berusaha tenang, dia akan kabur sebelum film ini selesai.

"Apa filmnya membosankan?" Bisik Ino, merasa jika dia salah pilih untuk menonton, bertanya pada Sai, dia hanya mengatakan nonton apapun yang di sukai Ino, menghela napas, dia tidak tahu selera film Sai seperti apa.

"Tidak kok."

"Katakan saja, kita bisa keluar sekarang dan ke tempat lain, apa kita bisa makan di suatu tempat, aku akan mentraktirmu, anggap saja ini sebagai pengganti film yang membosankan."

"Aku sedikit tidak enak." Bohong Sai, sejujurnya dia sangat ingin menerima ajakan gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pergi." Ucap Ino, berinisiatif untuk lebih dulu beranjak, menarik lengan Sai untuk keluar, kegiatannya terhenti, Sai menariknya untuk tetap duduk.

"Tunggu, kita harus berhati-hati saat keluar." Ucap Sai dan hanya membuat Ino bingung, dia seperti mengawasi area dimana Sakura dan Kiba duduk, merasa mereka fokus pada layar, Sai menarik Ino untuk berjalan perlahan dan berlari keluar saat sudah di depan pintu keluar. "Aku harap kita bisa ke tempat lain yang cukup jauh dari tempat ini." Lanjut Sai.

"Te-tempat yang jauh?" Ino menjadi semakin bingung, hari ini Sai terlihat aneh dan seakan dia takut terhadap sesuatu, masih memastikan sesuatu.

"Ah, maaf, aku terlalu berlebihan, kita ke tempat yang dimana saja kau suka." Sikapnya jadi berubah saat melihat tatapan Ino, Sai bisa membaca apapun dan gadis itu kebingungan, kembali menjadi pria yang sempurna dan tenang.

"Baiklah, kita makan daging saja, apa kau mau?" Tawar Ino.

"Daging? Oke, kita pergi sekarang." Ucap Sai senang, Ino mengajak untuk makan makanan favoritnya.

Beranjak meninggalkan bioskop, Ino akan mengajak Sai ke restoran yang berada di area lain.

Kembali pada Kiba dan Sakura, mereka keluar 30 menit sebelum film itu habis, saat ini Sakura semakin di buat malu oleh Kiba, dia duduk di lantai seperti anjing yang tengah kena marah oleh majikannya.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk diam." Tegur Sakura, malu dan kesal, mengingat kembali apa yang di lakukan Kiba saat di dalam, dia berteriak 'Hajar saja dia!' saat si tokoh pria tidak melawan si toko antagonis, mereka memperebutkan seorang wanita, teriakannya cukup keras dan membuat penonton lain marah.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Kiba, merasa sangat bersalah, dia mengabaikan ucapan majikannya, film itu membuatnya ikut emosi.

"Su-sudah, jangan duduk seperti itu." Ucap Sakura, menarik Kiba untuk berdiri, dia menjadi semakin malu, beberapa orang melihat mereka bertingkah aneh, pria yang berjongkok di lantai dan seorang gadis yang memarahinya. "Sekarang kita menunggu saja Sai keluar." Tambah Sakura.

"Baunya menjauh." Ucap Kiba, mengendus bau Sai yang tidak terasa di area itu lagi.

"Apa? Dia pergi?"

"Sejujurnya saat di dalam, hawa dingin mengganggu penciumanku." Ucap Kiba.

"Kau peka juga terhadap pendingin ruangan yaa, kalau begitu dia kemana?"

"Keluar dari bangunan ini, dia ke area lain, apa kita harus mengikutinya?" Ucap Kiba.

"Ini semakin membuatku kesal, aku akan menghukumnya lebih dari ini." Ucap Sakura, berjalan dengan wajah yang menyeramkan bagi penglihatan Kiba.

" _Tu-tuan lebih seram saat ini, auranya pun menggelap, kau akan habis Sai."_

Cukup jauh, mereka harus naik bus dan lagi Sakura akan mendapat keadaan yang familiar, Kiba mulai mabuk dan harus menahan diri di dalam bus, semuanya belum bisa membaur dengan keadaan itu, mereka benar-benar membenci kendaraan.

Bus berhenti, Kiba memperbaiki perasaannya saat di halte, dia akan merasa mual di dalam bus, Sakura mengelus perlahan punggung Kiba, merasa kasihan, Sasuke juga seperti itu.

"Saat pulang apa kita bisa terbang saja?" Ucap Kiba, dia tidak ingin naik benda bergerak aneh itu lagi.

"Baiklah, aku terserah saja." Ucap Sakura, tidak ingin Kiba mengamuk di dalam bus.

Kembali berjalan dan berhenti di salah satu restoran, Kiba mencium bau daging yang enak, restoran itu berada di seberang jalanan, Sakura mencoba melihat ke sana, melihat sosok yang sangat di kenalnya, Ino, dia berada di sana dan juga Sai, mereka duduk bersama.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Ucap Sakura, tidak percaya jika Ino akan pergi bersama Sai.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Kiba, dia bisa melihat Sai di sana, tapi Sakura tidak juga membiarkannya pergi untuk menarik paksa Sai pulang.

"Aku tidak tahu jika yang sering Ino bicarakan adalah Sai, kenapa mereka bisa bertemu, apa Sai yang menggoda Ino? Dia itu cepat sekali tertipu dengan wajah saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku sudah siap untuk menyeretnya pulang." Ucap Kiba.

"Tidak perlu, kita pulang." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa? Tapi kucing sialan itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa pergi ke sana."

"Apa karena ada teman tuan?"

Sakura tidak mengucapkan apapun, beranjak pergi dari sana, dia hanya tidak ingin melukai perasaan Ino, mengganggu hal yang ingin di lakukan Ino, dia akan terlihat seperti orang egois, bahkan tiba-tiba menarik Sai pulang itu adalah yang paling aneh, Ino akan mempertanyakan hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu, Sai bukan seseorang yang di anggap keluarga atau bahkan milik Sakura, secara teknis Sai memang milik Sakura, dia adalah iblis yang terikat dengan Sakura, namun bagi Ino itu adalah hal yang konyol dan aneh.

Kiba tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran tuannya, mengikuti perintah Sakura, mereka akan pulang, mendatangi area sepi, Kiba mengangkat Sakura ala bridal style dan meloncat terbang ke udara, menghilangkan keberadaannya yang berada di langit, Sakura terdiam, Kiba melihat tatapan aneh dari tuannya, setidaknya dia merasa lebih nyaman saat terbang di langit dari pada harus masuk ke dalam kendaraan.

 **.**

 **.**

Ino menikmati kencannya hari ini, Sai sangat pandai membuat kalimat yang memujinya, ini tidak baik untuk jantung, dia terus tersipu malu, yaah...semua sudah terbaca oleh Sai, dia jadi lebih mudah berbicara manis di hadapan gadis itu, selain makan, Ino meminta Sai untuk menemaninya berbelanja, tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, hari sudah malam, sedikit kecewa saat Ino ingin memberikan sebuah gelang khusus laki-laki untuk Sai, dia tidak bisa menerima benda yang seakan terikat, sejak awal dia sudah terikat dengan Sakura dan hanya Sakura yang bisa memberinya benda seperti itu, gelang atau kalung, tapi untuk menyenangkan hati gadis itu, Sai menyimpannya sebagai hadiah meskipun tak di pakai.

"Terima kash untuk hari ini." Ucap Ino, senang.

"Aku juga berterima kasih, berjalan-jalan itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada melakukan tugas bersih-bersih, aku tidak keberatan jika pergi bersama seorang gadis, mereka juga selalu melakukan hal ini padaku." Ucap Sai dan terkekeh.

Ino terdiam, kata 'mereka' yang di ucapkan Sai tidak membuatnya senang.

"Mereka? siapa?" Tanya Ino, penasaran.

"Para gadis, mereka sepertimu, aku senang saat mereka mengajakku jalan-jalan." Ucap Sai, santai.

"Ja-jadi, apa mereka berkencan denganmu juga?"

"Kencan? Apa itu di sebut kencan? Mungkin." Ucap Sai, dia tidak menyadari dengan apa yang sudah di ucapkannya.

"Kau playboy ya!" Ucap Ino, dia jadi sedikit kesal setelah mendengar ucapan enteng seperti itu dari Sai.

"Playboy itu apa?" Ucap Sai polos.

" _Eh? Dia tidak tahu playboy, padahal di ajak gadis begitu banyak dan mau saja, dia membuatku kecewa."_

Sai bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu, terdiam sejenak, dia sudah salah bicara, mencoba memikirkan ucapan yang lain agar suasana hati gadis ini tidak berubah, dia mulai kesal dan akan marah pada Sai.

"Playboy itu pria yang menyukai banyak gadis, mereka akan memiliki lebih dari satu gadis." Jelas Ino, bibirnya bergetar dia bahkan berhenti untuk menatap Sai, menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya senang di ajak mereka, tapi bukan berarti aku seperti itu." Ucap Sai, berusaha untuk tidak salah paham.

"Apa mereka semuanya spesial untukmu?"

"Spesial? Hahahah, itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Sai.

"Benarkah? Jadi apa aku termasuk yang spesial untukmu?" Ceplos Ino dan segera menutup mulutnya. "Bu-bukan begitu, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, lu-lupakan!" Paniknya, wajahnya mulai merona.

Sai menatap gadis itu, wajahnya merona, ini membuat Sai terlihat senang, gadis yang unik, pikirannya terus di baca Sai, dia sadar jika gadis di hadapannya ini sangat menyukainya, lebih dari sekedar mengajaknya berjalan-jalan.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap setiap gadis yang mengajakku itu spesial-" Ucapan Sai spontan membuat Ino tenang dan menatap serius ke arahnya. "-Sejujurnya hanya tuankulah yang menjadi manusia spesial, aku sangat menyukainya bahkan sejak awal dia memanggilku, gadis yang cantik dan kuat." Ucap Sai, dia menganggumi tuannya.

 **Deg.**

Ino tidak bisa mengucap apa-apa lagi, Sai mengatakan dengan sangat jelas, meskipun kata 'tuan' itu tidak di pahaminya, tapi sepertinya Sai menyukai gadis lain dan gadis yang mengajaknya pergi tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Apa gadis itu begitu penting untukmu? Tanya Ino, tatapannya menjadi kelam, Sai melihat perubahan sikap Ino.

" _Aku mohon, jangan katakan dia penting!"_

Suara pikiran yang begitu jelas, Sai tengah menimbang-nimbang, apa yang akan terjadi jika dia mengatakan jika tuannya itu sangat penting, lagi pula Sakura memang penting untuknya, hanya Sakura yang bisa memerintahnya dan dia mendapat tempat tinggal dari Sakura.

"Ah, Dia sangat penting."

Terkejut, mata gadis itu membulat, tanpa sadar, Ino meneteskan air mata, dia tidak ingin mendengar hal itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa menangis?" Ucap Sai, kebingungan akan perubahan yang drastis ini, wajah Ino tidak senang seperti tadi, dia terlihat sangat sedih dan seakan terpukul.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya aku pulang, dah, sampai di sini saja." Ucap Ino, menghapus air matanya dan berjalan lebih cepat meninggal Sai, sesak, dadanya terasa sesak mendengar ucapan dari pria yang mulai sangat di sukainya.

Sai menatap gadis itu, menghela napas, dia benar-benar salah berucap hal seperti itu, Ino sama sekali tidak menyukai ucapannya, tapi mengakhiri perasaan itu lebih cepat lebih baik, dia pun tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Ino. Memilih untuk pulang, langkahnya terhenti, dia merasakan aura iblis jahat di sekitar sini dan lagi area iblis jahat itu berada di tempat yang akan di lewati Ino, bergegas berlari mengejar Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

Tersentak kaget, Sakura merasakan aura Sai yang tiba-tiba menghilang lagi, berlari keluar rumah, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara melihat tingkah Sakura yang tidak biasanya, dia tergesah-gesah keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi ada hal yang tidak beres." Ucap Kiba, berdiri dan seperti akan mengikuti Sakura. "Bau Sai tiba-tiba menghilang." Lanjut Kiba.

Mereka terkejut mendengar hal itu, semuanya berlarian mengikuti arah Sakura pergi, kecuali Naruto, dia di minta untuk menjaga area kuil.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut!" Protes Naruto.

"Karena kau cukup ceroboh dalam bertindak, kuil juga merupakan area yang perlu di lindungi juga." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak seperti itu! Ya... sudah, aku akan menjaga kuil." Ucap Naruto, pada akhirnya dia memang seperti itu, tidak ingin membuat Sakura ikut susah, Naruto menjadi penjaga kuil.

Mereka masih mengejar Sakura dari atas langit berhenti terbang dan turun tepat di arah Sakura berhenti.

"Kalian kenapa ke sini?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto menjaga kuil." Ucap Kiba.

"Baiklah, Kiba tolong cari bau Sai dimana dia terakhir sebelum menghilang." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa tuan merasakannya?" Ucap Kiba.

"Uhm, aura Sai menghilang." Raut wajah Sakura terlihat sangat cemas, sudah dua kali dia merasakan hal itu, iblisnya menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Begitu juga dengan baunya." Kiba pun penasaran, Sai seakan di telan bumi. "Ikut aku." Ucap Kiba, dia yang memimpin mencari bau Sai.

Berlari cukup jauh hingga tiba di sebuah jalan yang sangat sepi, dia ada orang yang berjalan di sana, sepi dan tak tampak ada iblis jahat.

"Kalian berpencar dan temukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan." Perintah Sakura.

Ketiga iblis itu berpencar begitu juga Sakura, mereka mencari di seluruh area itu, berharap menemukan keberadaan Sai. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk mereka mencari Sai, saat ini dia sedang berada di gedung milik Mei, bahkan tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun, tubuhnya di ikat dengan benang cakarnya pun tak mempan.

"Iblis yang cukup tampan yaa, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan makhluk sepertimu." Ucap Mei, menatap Sai, menyentuh pipi iblis yang berusaha berwajah tenang itu, dia tidak bisa melawan begitu banyak iblis kuat yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengerumuninya, dia bahkan dia ancam dengan menggunakan Ino, gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri, dia seperti di balut sebuah benang dari iblis laba-laba.

"Kau juga begitu cantik, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu iblis sepertimu, tapi bisakah kau melepaskan gadis itu, dia tidak ada gunanya." Ucap Sai, berhati-hati dalam situasi ini, Sakura bisa saja membunuhnya jika tahu salah satu temannya dalam bahaya, Sai lebih takut pada Sakura dari pada iblis wanita yang tengah menggodanya itu.

"Tidak-tidak, dia juga berguna, sebelum itu, aku menawarkan sesuatu untukmu, bergabunglah denganku, kau termaksud iblis yang kuat, tempat ini lebih nyaman dari sebuah kuil tua." Ucap Mei, dia ingin menjadikan Sai sebagai salah satu senjatanya.

"Bagaimana yaa... bisakah kau lepaskan gadis itu dulu, tenang saja, aku tidak akan lari, lagi pula iblis laba-laba milik sangat kuat, aku salut padanya." Ucap Sai dan tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

"Kau cukup keras kepala, apa manusia itu penting untukmu? Dia akan ku jadikan makan kita, aku yakin kau pun sudah tidak lama makan manusia bukan? mereka lebih enak loh." Mei terus menggodanya.

"Tidak ada manusia yang penting untukku, lagi pula aku tidak menyukai makan manusia, mereka itu banyak lemak dari pada daging. Aku lebih suka steak." Ucap Sai, masih tenang, tidak berharap banyak jika teman-temannya akan datang menolongnya, yang terpenting adalah dia bisa menyelamatkan Ino.

"Kau benar juga, tapi hanya mereka yang bisa memberikan energi untukku."

"Ayolah, kau sudah cantik dan seksi, tidak perlu makan gadis yang kurusan itu, lepaskan saja dia." Ucap Sai.

"Ahh..~ kau terlalu memuji, baiklah, ini demi dirimu. Lepaskan gadis itu, kita akan mencari mangsa yang lain." Ucap Mei, dia termakan ucapan Sai.

Para iblis milik Mei mengikuti ucapan ratunya, melepaskan gadis itu, sementara Mei sibuk, Sai sudah di lepaskan, iblis itu menempelkan beberapa bulu dari tubuhnya pada Ino, dia ingin Kiba mencium bau miliknya itu.

Mei merasa puas untuk hari ini, dia mendapat hal yang lebih baik dari sebuah mangsa, iblis milik miko.

"Boleh aku bermanja di pangkuanmu?" Ucap Sai, hanya mencoba pura-pura menerima tawaran Mei.

"Tentu saja, kemarilah." Ucap Mei.

Sai berubah menjadi wujud aslinya, Mei jadi jatuh hati akan wujud asli Sai, memangkunya dan mengelus perlahan bulu kucing itu.

"Jangan lupa bawakan aku mangsa lain." Ucap Mei.

Para iblisnya mulai bergerak, Sai terlihat menyamakan diri, berpura-pura pun membuatnya kesusahan, bau Mei seperti bau bangkai busuk, sudah terlalu banyak manusia yang di makannya, dia akan bertahan sementara waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah portal terbuka, iblis laba-laba itu menaruh Ino di kursi taman, sebelum pergi, kaki-kakinya di tahan oleh seseorang, terkejut dengan iblis anjing dalam wujud manusia menahannya.

"Mau pergi kemana kau iblis sialan." Ucap Kiba, ucapan yang tenang tapi wajahnya sangat kesal. Kiba menarik Iblis itu keluar dari portal yang bukanya.

"Kekkai!"

Iblis laba-laba itu tidak bergerak, pergerakannya di kunci oleh Sakura.

"Jadi apa dia pelakunya? Dimana kau menyembunyikan Kucing itu!" Teriak Kiba.

Sakura berlari menghampiri Ino, dia sangat khawatir saat melihat gadis yang di bawa iblis itu.

"Syukurlah, dia baik-baik." Ucap Sakura setelah memastikan Ino tidak apa-apa, dia hanya pingsan. "Gaara, tolong bawa pulang dia, kau lebih cepat untuk membawanya." Sakura meminta Gaara untuk menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memindahkan Ino.

Iblis rakun itu mengangguk, memegang lengan Ino dan mereka menghilang cepat kilat, Gaara sudah membawanya dan kembali dengan cepat. Sementara iblis yang di tahan Sakura masih tidak bisa bergerak, kekuatannya lebih lemah dari miko.

"Apa kita cincang saja dia?" Ucap Kiba, dia sudah gatal ingin menghancurkan iblis itu.

"Tenanglah, kita tidak bisa mendapat informasi apa-apa jika kau langsung membunuhnya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura melepaskan kekkainya setengah, Iblis itu hanya bisa bergerak pada kepalanya.

"Katakan dimana iblis kucing yang kau bawa." Ucap Kiba.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa menyadari keberadaanku." Ucap iblis itu, dia sudah berhati-hati seperti biasanya, tapi baru kali ini di kedapatan.

"Dasar bodoh, apa kau tahu, aku bisa mencium bulu kucing mesum itu dari tubuh gadis itu, aku pikir dia sudah melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, tapi dia hanya berusaha membuatku menemukanmu, jadi ayo cepat katakan dia dimana kalau tidak kau akan pergi tanpa kaki-kakimu." Ancam Kiba menatap tajam ke arah iblis yang sudah ketakutan itu, dia hanya sendiri dan tidak ada iblis lain yang bersamanya, jika mereka banyak mereka akan kuat.

 **Zraaass!**

Kiba terkejut, sebuah petir segera menyambar kepala iblis itu, menatap ke belakang, dia melihat tatapan marah tuannya.

"Katakan, dimana Sai!" Ucap Sakura, dia terima dengan iblis miliknya di culik begitu saja.

"I-iblis kucing itu memilih bergabung dengan kami, kalian tidak perlu mencarinya!"

 **Zraaass!**

 **Zraaass!**

"Sakura, tenanglah." Ucap Sasuke, Sakura hilang kendali, hanya aura marah yang menyelimutinya.

"Kau berbohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong, dia bergabung dengan kami dan sebagai balasannya kami harus membebaskan makanan kami." Ucap iblis itu.

Sakura terdiam, makanan yang di maksudkan mereka adalah Ino, Sai mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Ino.

"Kekkai!"

 **Zraaass!**

Satu hantaran petir yang cukup kuat, iblis itu hangus, begitu kekkai di hilangkan tubuhnya menjadi butiran debu dan menghilang perlahan.

Sakura terduduk, dia menjadi lelah, Sasuke menahannya, Kiba melihat raut wajah Sakura, dia tidak terima dengan ucapan iblis jahat itu, bagaimana bisa Sai bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kita harus pulang, kau harus memulihkan tenagamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, kita harus mencari Sai." Tegas Sakura.

"Kita akan kalah, jangan keras kepala." Ucap Sasuke, segera mengangkat Sakura ala bridal style, meminta Kiba dan Gaara yang sudah kembali untuk pulang ke kuil, mereka tidak ada persiapan untuk melawan sesuatu yang tidak di ketahui, bahkan dia mudah menyembunyikan aura jahatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang cukup aneh, Sakura terlihat tidak bersemangat dan memilih banyak diam, Ino juga begitu, Temari dan Tenten memperhatikan mereka, keduanya seperti orang yang sedang patah hati.

Ino tidak mengingat apapun yang terjadi padanya, dia hanya mengingat ucapan Sai yang sudah menghancurkan perasaannya, sedangkan Sakura masih mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Sai, tapi Sasuke melarangnya untuk bertindak gegabah, Gaara mengajukan diri untuk kembali ke kuil utama dan akan melaporkan hal aneh yang sedang terjadi di Konoha.

"Aku tidak tahu jika menyukai seseorang itu akan seperti ini jadinya." Ucap Tenten pada Temari, mereka berdua kebingungan untuk menghibur Sakura dan Ino.

"Hanya sebentar, setelah perasaan galau itu menghilang, mereka akan kembali seperti semula." Ucap Temari.

"Bagaimana setelah sepulang sekolah, kita karokean." Ucap Tenten, suasana yang buruk ini harus di perbaiki dengan menghibur diri.

"Aku ada banyak pekerjaan di kuil." Tolak Sakura.

"Aku harus pulang cepat." Tolak Ino.

"Mereka sungguh menyebalkan." Ucap Tenten, ajakannya di tolak mentah-mentah.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Tawar Temari.

"Rencananya aku ingin menghibur mereka." Ucap Tenten, kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"mereka yang harus di bantu."

Suasananya semakin suram, Sakura dan Ino masih terdiam dan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

Sai menatap sekeliling ruangan yang di tempatinya, ada banyak orang, tapi itu bukan manusia, mereka iblis yang menyamar, Mei terlihat seperti seorang ketua yang duduk di kursi bagus, mereka memakai pakaian kantor, selayaknya pekerja.

"Penyamaran yang bagus." Ucap Sai, menatap ke jendela, sudah siang hari, mereka menutup segalanya dengan baik, Mei sangat handal menutupi bau seluruh iblis jahat yang berada di gedung ini, seakan ada kekkai yang melindungi gedung yang di pijakinya, bahkan baunya tidak tercium oleh Kiba.

"Tentu saja, aku ini iblis yang kuat loh." Ucap Mei. "Tapi kemarin membuatku kesal, aku rasa miko itu menemukan iblisku dan menghabisinya." Tatapan Mei menjadi marah, dia tidak bisa merasakan iblis yang mengikutinya seperti miko, tapi dia mendapat informasi di iblis yang melihat hal itu, iblis laba-laba sudah di musnahkan.

Sai tersenyum, iblis lemah tak akan bisa melawan Sakura, dia termasuk miko yang kuat juga.

"Jadi apa yang aku harus lakukan di sini, sangat bosan, aku ingin keluar jalan-jalan." Ucap Sai, dia bosan dengan bau busuk dan aura jahat yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Baik, kita akan keluar bersama, kau suka berjalan-jalan kan." Ucap Mei, mengajak Sai.

"Tentu saja, aku suka di ajak jalan-jalan apalagi dengan seorang wanita cantik sepertimu." Ucap Sai, meraih tangan Mei dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Ouuh...~ kau manis seperti biasanya, baiklah, kita pergi sekarang."

"Boleh aku meminta daging steak?" Pinta Sai.

"Kau bisa memakan apapun yang ingin kau mau." Ucap Mei.

Mereka beranjak dari ruangan itu, menuju lif, Sai merasakan di lantai bawah tidak ada iblis jahatnya, mereka semua manusia yang bekerja seperti biasanya, bahkan petugas keamanan yang membukakan pintunya adalah manusia, dia bisa mendengar semua ucapan para manusia itu.

" _Bos keluar bersama pria tampan."_

" _Apa dia pacar barunya?"_

" _Bos Mei itu cantik dan sempurna, dia cocok dengan pria tampan manapun."_

" _Aku iri dengan bos Mei."_

" _Pria itu sangat tampan dan manis."_

"Hey, kau memiliki begitu banyak pekerja manusia, kenapa tidak kau makan saja mereka?" Ucap Sai setelah mereka masuk keluar di gedung itu.

"Mereka bukan makanan, tapi pegawaiku, kau harus tahu, aku sudah berada di dunia manusia ini sejak lama, aku pun melakukan hal seperti yang manusia lakukan, mencari kertas-kertas yang berharga, untuk makanan kami akan mencari di tempat lain." Ucap Mei dan merangkul manja lengan Sai.

Iblis kucing itu semakin jijik dengan bau menusuk iblis jahat yang berada di sampingnya, berharap Kiba mencium baunya, tapi sepertinya jika berada dekat dengan Mei baunya tertutupi, Kiba tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Sai.

Sai tidak ingin naik kendaraan dan meminta Mei untuk mendatangi tempat yang dekat saja, dia sudah kelaparan dan tidak ingin memakan manusia. Tidak jauh dari tempat Sai dan Mei berjalan, Ino bisa melihat Sai dan seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih tua darinya dan juga Sai.

" _Sai? Apa wanita itu yang spesial untuknya? Sai ternyata menyukai wanita yang lebih tua, dia bahkan terkesan seperti tante-tante."_

Perasaannya semakin terluka, wanita itu begitu erat merangkul lengan Sai dan mereka berjalan bersama sambil berbicara santai, Sai akan tampak tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapan wanita di sebelahnya, tidak ada harapan untuknya, berjalan lebih cepat, dia tidak ingin melihat hal itu, wajahnya memanas, Ino menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, cukup banyak orang yang akan melihatnya.

Langkah Sai terhenti, dia merasakan aura Ino, berbalik dan tidak menemukan apapun, bernapas lega, Mei menepati ucapannya, Ino di bebaskan, tapi iblis laba-laba itu menjadi incaran Kiba dan di hancurkan Sakura, sebuah senyum di wajahnya, dia akan menjalankan apapun rencananya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di kuil.**

Setelah pulang dari sekolah, Sakura mengurung diri, dia terlihat tidak bersemangat, semuanya iblisnya berkumpul di tempat favoritnya, Gaara belum kembali sejak pagi setelah dia pergi ke kuil utama.

"Sakura menjadi cemas dengan keadaan Sai." Ucap Naruto, dia menyadari perubahan sikap tuannya.

"Cih, aku tidak peduli dengan kucing bodoh, mesum dan sialan itu, dia hanya membuat tuan kita kesusahan, untuk apa dia bergabung dengan iblis jahat, dia sudah terikat dengan miko dan menjadi senjata untuk seorang miko, dia benar-benar tidak tahu malu, aahkk! Ini membuatku semakin kesal, jika aku berhasil menemukannya akan ku patahkan lehernya dan ku cabut bulu-bulu yang selalu di banggakannya itu." Kesal Kiba, dia hanya mengomel-ngomel sepanjang hari.

Sasuke berpikir untuk mencari rencana, tapi tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya sebelum Gaara kembali, mereka butuh bantuan para tetua, iblis yang satu ini pun sulit di tangani Sakura.

 **Deg.**

Perasaan sesak tiba-tiba menyelimuti ketiganya, berlari keluar ruang tengah dan mencari Sakura, hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh mereka, membuka pintu kamar Sakura, tuannya terbaring dengan menahan rasa sakit, tangannya terus menggenggam dada kirinya.

"Sakura!" Teriak ketiganya, menghampiri Sakura, memastikan apa yang terjadi pada tuannya.

"Te-tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, tubuhnya gemetaran, dia jelas-jelas menahan rasa sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa denganmu?" Ucap Naruto, mereka sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong, kami pun merasakannya." Ucap Kiba, dada mereka semakin sesak.

"Bukankah ini pernah terjadi?" Ucap Naruto, mengingat kembali peristiwa saat Kiba dalam masalah.

"Iblis yang panggil miko tidak bisa membuat kontrak baru dengan iblis lainnya, hal ini berdampak pada miko itu sendiri, dia akan mendapat kesakitan dari iblisnya yang berubah menjadi iblis jahat." Jelas seseorang.

Ketiganya menoleh dan mendapati Gaara kembali dengan membawa seorang tetua, dia bukan majikan Gaara, Biwako Sarutobi. Tetua ke-3 ini mengambil alih untuk masalah yang sedang di terjadi di Konoha.

"Apa?" Mereka terkejut mendengar penjelasan Biwako.

"Iblis itu harus segera kembali pada tuannya, jika dia menjadi penyebab rasa sakit untuk miko, dia harus dia musnahkan agar kontrak itu menghilang dan menyelamatkan Sakura." Ucap Biwako, ini masalah yang cukup serius.

"Sial, Sai benar-benar keterlaluan." Ucap Kiba, dia sangat marah saat ini.

"Kita harus segera mencarinya." Ucap Naruto, dia pun akan memberi pelajaran pada Sai.

"Kalian harus tenang, dalam situasi seperti kalian tidak boleh bertindak tanpa perintah Sakura, dia akan semakin kesulitan mengendalikan kalian. Aku akan berada di sini dan menjamin apapun, iblis anjing dan rubah, keluarlah, kau juga iblis rakun." Ucap Biwako, meminta semuanya kecuali Sasuke keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto.

"Ada hal yang perlu ku bicarakan dengannya." Ucap Biwako.

Ketiga iblis itu keluar dan pintu di tutup. Biwako tidak mengucapkan apapun, tapi dia seperti meminta Sasuke untuk menyembuhkan Sakura sementara waktu, meredam rasa sakitnya sebelum jauh lebih parah, Sasuke melakukan hal itu, dia tidak tahu jika tetua ini pun menyembunyikan kelebihannya.

"Aku begitu dekat dengan Chiyo, dia sudah mengatakan apapun padaku tentang kalian, terutama kau, iblis serigala." Ucap Biwako dan menghilang rasa penasaran Sasuke.

Sakura menutup matanya, dia tidak sadarkan diri akibat rasa sakit itu, raut wajahnya mulai berubah dia menjadi tenang dan tangan yang memegang dada kirinya terlepas, Sakura tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

"Malam ini, kita akan melakukan perlawanan." Ucap Biwako.

Kiba dan Naruto yang menguping mengangguk pasti, mereka ingin cepat-cepat melawan iblis jahat itu dan ingin menghajar Sai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

halo-halo... author kangen buat fic, lama banget akhirnya update juga, author nggak PHP yaa, cuma udah mulai kurang waktu kosong untuk mengetik fic... ficnya di update berurutan yaaa, semoga, update yang ini dulu, berikutnya tomato, haaa...~ butuh waktu lebih dari 24 jam Xd

sebelumnya author ingin berterima kasih banyak bagi reader yang masih setia membaca fic ini, berangsur-angsur menjadi nggak humor lagi... *guling2* author memang payah dalam membuat fic bergendre humor atau komedi.

sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnya.

fic ini masih sangat panjang, nyesal buat fic ini, = tapi menikmati setiap pembuatan alurnya. *nggak konsisten*

okey,

See you next chapter. berusaha untuk tetap update di sela kesibukan.


	11. Badai Di Malam Hari

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka yang di karang-karang author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun, sedikit menggabungkan iblis dan miko, tidak ada unsur buruk apapun dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya sekedar cerita bergender supernatural-humor, berharap ini akan lucu, jika tidak lucu maka author kembali gagal membuat cerita humor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **! Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya ~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **[ Badai Di Malam Hari ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul 00:00**

Malam hari yang begitu sunyi, angin berhembus cukup kencang menggoyangkan pohon-pohon yang ada di beberapa tempat, langit cukup cerah dan bulan sedang terang tapi bukan bulan purnama, angin kencang perlahan melemah dan suasana menjadi tenang. Kiba mencoba mengendus bau Sai namun hasilnya masih nihil, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan bau Sai dimanapun, menatap tetua Biwako dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku yang akan melakukannya." Ucap Sakura, berjalan keluar dari area kuil, dia tengah memakai pakaian mikonya, mengikat rambut panjangnya lebih rendah.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Sakura." Tegur Biwako, dia tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada miko sekarang sebelum dia memiliki keturunan sebagai penerus.

"Aku baik-baik saja tetua." Ucap Sakura, dia masih berdiri dan akan bertarung untuk mengembalikan Sai.

Berjalan perlahan hingga tepat di depan pintu masuk kuil, Sakura berkonsentrasi, membaca sebuah mantra, dia sempat menemukan sesuatu dalam beberapa buku catatan kuno, sudah jelas jika miko dan iblis yang di panggil itu terikat, mereka tidak bisa di pisahkan, hanya pemusnahan atau miko yang membatalkan ikatan mereka membuat mereka bisa dipisahkan.

Sasuke senantiasa mengawasi Sakura, dia yang akan menghajar Sai duluan jika terjadi hal buruk pada Sakura. Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara masih menunggu hasil yang di lakukan Sakura, dia terlihat serius dan wajahnya mulai memucat, Sakura memaksakan dirinya.

" _Sai!"_ Teriak Sakura dalam hati. _"Wahai Iblis pemanggil, ku perintahkan kau untuk kembali padaku! Sai!"_

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat setelah nama Sai di ucapkan untuk kedua kalinya.

 **Deg!**

"Arrghhhhttt...!" Teriak Sai dan memegang dadanya, sesak, sangat sesak seakan ada yang meremas jantungnya.

"Apa yang terjadi!" Ucap Mei, melihat tingkah aneh iblis kucing itu.

" _Kita bunuh saja dia, Mei-sama."_

" _Benar, dia bisa membuat kita dalam bahaya."_

" _Kau harus membuang iblis seperti dia."_

" _Dia milik miko dan tidak akan yang bisa membuatnya patuh."_

Para iblis jahat mulai mengajukan protes dan rasa tidak suka mereka terhadap Sai, dia baru saja datang di kelompok ini dan sudah menjadi orang kesayangan Mei, iblis yang penuh iri hati tidak akan bersikap baik-baik saja dengan cara memihak Mei meskipun dia ratu mereka.

"Diam kalian semua! Aku tidak butuh pendapat kalian, dengar! Aku adalah ratu bagi kalian, dengarkan ucapanku dan jangan membantah." Teriak kesal Mei. Dia hanya ingin menjalankan rencananya untuk membunuh miko dengan menggunakan iblisnya sendiri, tapi para iblis di bawah kendalinya tidak senang akan kehadiran Sai.

Dalam keadaan menahan rasa sakit, Sai mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka, senyum miring terpampang di wajahnya, dia bisa mendengar namanya di panggil oleh miko, hal mutlak untuk seorang iblis pemanggil, hanya patuh pada majikan mereka.

Menutup matanya perlahan dan menyebutkan 'tuan' saat itu juga rasa sakitnya menjadi hilang, tapi dia masih berpura-pura.

"Ahhkk! Mei-sama, rasanya ada yang ingin membunuhku, siapa iblismu yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan jarak jauh." Bohong Sai, dia akan menghancurkan kelompok ini, akting yang cukup bagus untuk menunda waktu.

Mei menatap satu persatu iblisnya setelah mendengar ucapan Sai, dia tidak senang jika ada yang membangkangnya, dia ratu dan hanya ratu yang boleh memerintah apapun.

"Cepat katakan! Siapa yang melakukannya!" Mei semakin kesal, tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah bodoh iblis yang di milikinya, mereka dalam satu kelompok tapi tidak ada satu pun yang Mei ketahui dari kekuatan mereka, dia sibuk merekrut iblis jahat yang memiliki tujuan sama dengannya.

 **Buagttt...!**

Satu iblis tumbang dengan hanya telunjuk Mei tertuju pada iblis itu, seakan ada angin yang sangat-sangat kuat menghempaskannya.

"Siapa lagi yang mencoba berulah? Aku akan membunuhnya sekarang!" Ucap Mei, berjalan cepat ke arah Sai yang terbaring dan memangkunya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya, khawatir, dia pun jatuh hati dengan iblis tampan ini.

"Ah, hanya sedikit nyeri pada bagian sini." Ucap Sai dan menunjuk dadanya.

"Aku akan mengobatimu." Ucap Mei.

"Terima kasih, kau begitu baik padaku, yaah, wanita cantik memang mudah di andalkan dan juga cukup bodoh untuk di bohongi."

 **Zraakk...!**

Mei bergegas menghindar sebelum cakaran dari tangan Sai yang berwujud iblis kucing melukainya, hanya pada bagian bajunya yang robek.

"Haa..~ Sayang sekali." Ucap Sai, berdiri menatap Mei dengan sebuah senyum manisnya.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya! Bunuh dia!" Perintah Mei.

Seluruh iblis yang ada di dalam bangunan itu menjadi marah dan melawan Sai, dia cukup mudah menghindar tapi menghindar pun tidak akan terus berhasil, Sai melawan mereka, satu persatu di cakar habis olehnya, sayang sekali tak semua iblis yang ada di dalamnya lemah, ada pun yang cukup kuat dan membuat Sai harus mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Cepatlah." Gumam Sai, dia masih mengulur waktu.

 **Buakk..!**

Sebuah serangan yang tak terbaca oleh Sai, dia akhirnya terduduk dan darah segar merembes dari kepalanya.

"Kau terlalu sombong bocah!" Gertak salah satu iblis, dia cukup tua dari Sai dan lebih berpengalaman dalam bertarung.

"Diamlah kau pak tua, kau akan ku bunuh lebih dulu." Ucap Sai, mengambil ancang-ancang dan kembali melawan, tubuhnya perlahan-lahan melemah, dia terlalu lama berada di sarang iblis jahat, bisa saja Sai kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

 **Bruuuk...!**

Kembali sebuah serangan membuat Sai harus terpental dan tubuhnya terhempas ke dinding, bangunan ini masih kokoh selama Mei masih hidup, tidak semua kerusakan yang terjadi akan kembali seperti semula.

"Cih, aku tidak akan main-main denganmu lagi." Ucap Sai, beberapa luka di tangan, wajah dan tubuhnya.

 **Braakk..! Prangg...!**

kaca jendala bangunan ini menjadi hancur.

"Kekkai!"

Iblis jahat yang akan kembali melawan Sai berhenti bergerak, sebuah petir menyambarnya berkali-kali dan lebih kuat, iblis lainnya yang merasa sangat lemah kabur begitu saja dari dalam gedung itu, sebuah mantra penghancur di lafalkan oleh tetua dan membuat iblis kuat itu teriak kesakitan hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Sai menatap ke depan, mereka semuanya akhirnya tiba, dia sampai tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi jika akan melawan iblis terkuat milik Mei.

"Kenapa begitu lama? Apa kalian ingin membiarkanku mati lebih dulu." Ucap Sai dan berusaha berdiri.

"Yaah, yang kau katakan itu memang benar, tapi ternyata kau belum juga mati." Ucap Kiba, santai.

"Aku pikir kau sudah pingsan." Ucap Naruto, menatap malas ke arah Sai.

"Aku pikir kau sudah musnah." Ucap Sasuke, ikut-ikutan menatap malas ke arah Sai.

"Saat pulang kau harus melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah." Ucap Gaara, wajahnya datar-datar saja.

"Sialan kalian, Aku sudah begitu lama menunggu kalian tapi hanya ini ucapan yang ku dengar, ah, sudahlah, aku pun tak tahan dengan bau busuk ini, bantu aku membersihkan mereka." Ucap Sai, berjalan dan berdiri sejajar dengan mereka.

Mei semakin marah di buatnya, tempat persembunyiannya menjadi ketahuan, dia harus bisa mengalahkan miko dan para iblisnya sekarang juga, memerintahkan iblis terkuatnya untuk melawan mereka.

"Sakura, hancurkan iblis terkuat mereka, aku akan melawan ratu mereka." Ucap Biwako. Tetua yang akan menyusun rencana, berlari dengan cepat dan sangat gesit, meskipun sudah tua, Biwako adalah tetua yang paling hebat dalam soal bertarung jarak dekat.

Kiba, Sai, Gaara, dan Naruto mulai menyerang iblis-iblis terkuat, mereka akan di bantu Sakura yang terus mengucapkan kekkai dan menyambarkan petirnya di saat para iblisnya menjauh atau membuat iblis jahat itu tumbang.

Sasuke? Dia masih senantiasa dengan posisinya, menjadi penonton setia dan tidak akan ikut bertarung, semuanya hanya buang-buang waktu untuknya, hanya Sakura yang akan di perhatikannya, dia akan bergerak jika saja ada yang mencoba melukai Sakura.

"Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, iblis kelabang." Ucap Biwako.

"Tidak perlu basa-basinya wanita tua, bertahun-tahun lalu kau bahkan tidak bisa menemukanku." Ucap Mei, berusaha tenang, mengingat kembali akan pertarungan terakhirnya bersama Biwako dulu, saat dimana Mei muncul dan menjadi ancaman, dia berhasil kabur dari area Biwako dan menetap di Konoha, membuat tempat persembunyiannya dan mengumpulkan iblis jahat sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku hanya menduga jika kau pelaku dari laporan yang ku terima, hanya kau yang akan memakan manusia, tapi hari ini kau harus berhenti dan jangan berusaha untuk kabur lagi." Ucap Biwako, melesat dengan cepat dan memukul Mei, tidak ada waktu menghindar, Mei hanya berusaha untuk menahan serangan Biwako.

Gedung yang selama ini tenang menjadi kacau, adu serang di beberapa lantai, para iblis Sakura tidak ada yang akan gentar melawan semua iblis, mereka cukup banyak.

 **Zraakk...!**

Seorang iblis berhasil di cakar Sasuke, Sakura yang terfokus di hadapannya dan tidak merasakan adanya perlawanan dari arah belakangnya, Sasuke berdiri tempat di belakang Sakura, dia yang akan memastikan apapun.

"Lihatkan, si pengeran itu, dia bahkan tidak akan jauh dari tuan." Sindir Kiba.

"Sasuke sangat curang!" Teriak Naruto.

"Jangan sampai kalian hilang fokus." Tegur Gaara, mereka sibuk protes di tengah pertarungan.

Pertarungan masih berlanjut hingga gedung itu mulai retak dan beberapa bangunannya roboh, kekuatan Mei melemah, dia tidak menyadari dengan siapa yang sekarang di hadapinya, Biwako yang dulu bukan seperti Biwako yang sekarang, gelar tetua pun tak sembarang orang akan menerimanya.

"Kekkai!" Sakura berlari menghampiri Biwako, gadis ini merasa Biwako pun akan pada batasnya. "Tetua tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau harus berhati-hati, dia menguasai cukup banyak serangan." Ucap Biwako.

"Apa cuma seperti itu perlawananmu wanita tua! Ha! Membosankan, dan kau miko, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!" Ucap Mei.

 **Zraakk...! braakk..!**

Mei terpental jauh dan menabrak dinding hingga retak, menatap siapa yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan kau yang akan ku bunuh." Pupil mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah, kedua tangannya yang dalam wujud tangan serigala dengan cakar yang sangat tajam.

"Kalau begitu kau yang akan mati." Ucap Mei.

"Kekkai!"

 **Brakk..!**

Sakura terkejut, kekkainya di hancurkan dengan mudah oleh Mei. Sasuke mengambil kesempatan itu dengan menyerang Mei, iblis jahat itu menghindar dan sayang sekali ada iblis lain yang menyerangnya, Mei kembali di jatuhkan.

"Hey, jangan menjadi jagoan sendiri." Ucap Sai.

Belum sempat Mei akan mundur, dia kembali di serang oleh dua iblis, iblis rubah dan rakun.

"Aku menyerangnya karena di sana sudah habis." Ucap polos Gaara dan menunjuk area yang tertumpuk banyak iblis.

Mei tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, iblis terkuatnya di kalah miko dan iblis miliknya yang lain sudah tidak bisa bergerak, mereka di habisi oleh para iblis milik miko, terduduk dan menatap ke arah mereka, sungguh tidak adil, saat ini dia hanya sendiri.

"Kalian sangat pengecut! Berani melawanku sendirian! Aku tidak akan ma-"

"Kekkai!"

Tidak ada yang bisa di ucapkan Mei lagi, tubuhnya membeku seketika, Sakura memperkuat kekkainya, dia sempat terkejut saat kekkainya dengan mudah di hancurkan Mei tadi, Biwako mulai memantrai iblis jahat itu, seakan ada tulisan yang mengelilinginya, berteriak pun tak akan bisa, saat itu juga dia akan di musnahkan, kelima iblis itu melihat secara langsung cara tetua memusnahkan iblis. Cahaya terang menyilaukan hingga redup seketika, hancur begitu saja, dia bahkan tidak bisa muncul lagi.

Gedung yang mereka pijaki menjadi goyang dan bangunan itu akan runtuh, semuanya bergegas keluar dari bangunan, Sasuke lebih cepat bergerak untuk mengangkat Sakura, terbang keluar jendela di mana mereka masuk, menatap bangunan itu menjadi runtuh dan hancur.

"Bangunan ini terus bertahan selama iblis itu masih ada, sekarang bangunan itu tidak akan di gunakan lagi." Ucap Biwako.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan manusia yang di pekerjakannya?" Ucap Sai, dia masih ingat dengan manusia-manusia yang menjadi pegawai Mei.

"Mereka akan lupa tentang iblis itu, sebuah ingatan yang tidak perlu mereka ingat, iblis itu hanya memanfaatkan mereka." Jelas Biwako.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ suara tv ]**

 _Kami laporkan telah terjadi bangunan runtuh di kawasan G, bangunan itu sudah cukup lama berdiri dan tidak di tempati oleh siapapun, tidak ada korban dalam kejadian ini, pemerintah akan membangun bangunan baru yang lebih layak di gunakan,_

 _Kami beralih ke berita lain, telah di temukan beberapa mayat di bawah jembatan, ini adalah kejadian aneh, saat di identifikasi mereka adalah orang-orang hilang yang di cari selama ini, setelah di otopsi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan atau adanya percobaan menghilangkan nyawa mereka, hasil data dari forensik mereka di duga terkena serangan jantung secara bersamaan..._

"Pada akhirnya mereka tidak bisa di selamatkan." Ucap Sakura, menatap sedih setelah mendengar berita itu.

"Kita hanya bisa mencegah kembali hal itu terjadi." Ucap Biwako, tetua ini menginap sebelum kembali, menyeruput teh hijaunya di pagi hari.

"Terima kasih, tetua sudah membantuku." Ucap Sakura.

Suasana tenang menjadi cukup ribut dengan suara para iblis di halaman depan ruang tengah.

"Kau harus membersihkannya sekarang!" Ucap kesal Kiba.

"Aku tidak mau!" Protes Sai.

"Jangan lupa cucian!" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau harus memotong rumput di belakang kuil." Ucap Gaara.

"Kalian saja yang melakukannya!" Ucap Sai.

 **Ctaarrr...!**

Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara bergegas menghindar, Sai hanya bisa pasrah dengan sambaran petir secara tiba-tiba.

"Maafkan aku tuan, aku akan melakukannya dengan baik." Ucap Sai dan memohon ampun pada Sakura.

 **Puk.**

"Aku harap kau tidak membangkang lagi." Ucap Sakura, mengusap-ngusap perlahan puncuk kepala Sai dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya, sempat marah dengan tindakan Sai yang selalu egois, tapi Sakura merasa senang, Sai akhirnya kembali padanya.

 **Blush...**

Rona memerah menghiasi wajah iblis kucing itu, wajah tuannya yang penuh belas kasih dan seakan bercahaya di hadapannya, meskipun sudah terkena sekali sambaran petir di pagi hari.

"Tuan!" Teriak Sai dan memeluk erat Sakura. "Eh?" Merasakan tubuh Sakura yang tidak empuk, mengangkat wajah dan melihat siapa yang di peluknya.

"Kau sudah puas sekarang?" Ucap Sasuke dan tatapan menggelap di wajahnya. Sai spontan menjauh.

"Hahahahahahahaha...!" Para iblis lainnya kompak menertawai Sai, Sasuke sungguh cepat untuk masalah Sai yang akan menyentuh tuannya.

"Sebaiknya aku berangkat." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas pergi.

"Tuan...~" Rengek Sai.

"Aku sudah berniat akan mematahkan tanganmu." Ucap Sasuke, meremas-meras tangannya.

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda, seharusnya kau senang saat aku kembali, kalian juga mana pelukan kangen kalian, ayolah, jika bukan karena aku yang mengorbankan diri kalian tidak akan mudah menemukan iblis itu, yaa... meskipun dia cantik." Ucap Sai.

 **Plaak...!**

 **Plakk...!**

 **Buaghh...!**

Sai terbaring dengan wajah yang penuh lecet, mereka kesal dengan ucapan Sai, dia sudah membuat Sakura kesakitan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senang saat Sai kembali, aneh, mereka seakan terhubung satu sama lain dan akan merasakan perasaan yang sama, khawatir saat mereka tidak ada dan juga turut senang saat mereka kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SMA Konoha**.

"Sebaiknya kau menceritakannya saja, aku sangat khawatir melihat keadaanmu seperti ini." Ucap Temari pada Ino, dia masih tidak terlihat bersemangat, dia akan selalu ingat saat melihat Sai bersama wanita lain dan lebih tua dari mereka.

"Apa karena pria yang kau bicarakan itu, tenang saja, masih banyak pemuda lainnya!" Ucap Tenten.

Sakura yang baru saja tiba mendengar sedikit pembicaraan teman-temannya itu.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Ucap Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Ino.

Pada akhirnya Ino mau menceritakannya di saat jam istirahat dan mereka memilih kelas sebagai tempatnya.

"Apa? Wanita lain? Jadi, meskipun dia memiliki wanita lain dia tetap menerima ajakan wanita manapun?" Ucap Temari.

"Rasanya aku gatal untuk menghajarnya." Ucap Tenten, meremas-remas kedua tangannya.

Sakura memikirkan apa yang di ceritakan Ino, wanita lain yang bersama Sai, kemungkinan dia adalah iblis wanita yang menahan Sai saat itu, tapi pada ucapan 'hanya tuannya yang di sukai', Sakura sedikit bingung, kata 'tuan' di sini, hanya dia yang di panggil tuan oleh mereka-para iblis. Hal itu membuat Sakura pun kesal, Sai terkesan mempermainkan perasaan Ino.

"Datanglah ke kuil sepulang sekolah, aku yakin dia akan datang." Ucap Sakura, menyusun sebuah rencana.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin menemuinya lagi."

"Jangan berbohong Ino, aku percaya kau masih menyukainya." Ucap Tenten.

"Dengarkan saja ucapan Sakura, aku berharap hal baik akan menghampirimu." Ucap Temari, sekedar memberi semangat kepada sahabatnya itu.

Perasaan Ino lebih lega setelah menceritakan masalahnya kepada mereka, tidak buruk juga, mereka tidak menyalahkan Ino, hanya saja sikap pria yang bernama Sai itu perlu mendapat teguran.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kuil yang sepi, para iblis memilih bersantai setelah melakukan pekerjaan rutin mereka, kuil menjadi tentram, tetua Biwako mengajak Gaara untuk kembali ke kuil utama, dia merasa Gaara jauh lebih berubah saat berada di kuil Konoha.

Ino berdiri dekat kuil dan menatap sekeliling, cukup sepi, orang-orang mulai jarang berdatangan setelah para pria yang di kenal sebagai penjaga kuil itu tidak membantu mereka lagi, lebih tepatnya, Sakura membatasi tugas membantu mereka, hanya hal yang darurat, masuk akal dan penting saja yang boleh mereka bantu.

 **Bughht..!**

"Kau harus menerima kesalahanmu, sikapmu cukup buruk sebagai seorang pria!" Tegas Sakura, menatap Sai yang terduduk di tanah, Sakura mendorongnya cukup keras setelah menjewer telinganya.

Di balik bangunan kuil, Naruto, Kiba, dan Sasuke tengah mengintip, mereka bingung dengan sikap Sakura saat pulang sekolah, tiba-tiba teriak mencari Sai dan memukul-mukul pria berwajah manis itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Sai membela diri.

"Sa-Sai?" Ucap Ino, dia tidak percaya jika Sakura bisa membawa pria yang di maksudkannya, Ino hanya menyebutkan ciri-cirinya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia orangnya?" Ucap Ino dan menatap Sakura, bingung.

"Hehehe, kebetulan tadi aku melewatinya, aku pikir dia seperti yang kau katakan, jadi aku seret saja dia ke sini." Bohong Sakura, melihat reaksi raut Ino yang menjadi tenang, dia bisa bernapas lega, Ino tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi. "Lagi pula kau harus membalas apa yang dia lakukan padamu." Lanjut Ino, menatap horror ke arah Sai.

Saat ini, Iblis kucing itu berharap dia di hukum apa saja, asal jangan terkena sambaran petir, menatap takut pada Sakura, berdiri perlahan, menghampiri Ino, tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya selain mendengar apa perintah tuannya, dia harus mendapat hukuman dari seorang manusia, sedikit mendapat keuntungan, manusia di hadapannya ini bisa apa? Dia tidak akan mudah merasa sakit jika bukan tuannya yang menghajarnya.

Ino menatapnya sejenak dan memalingkan wajahnya, dia pria yang di sukainya, tapi membuat Ino sedih, tidak menutup kemungkinan Ino masih sangat menyukainya.

"Aku minta maaf nona, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Ucap Sai, melirik ke belakang, berharap ucapannya sudah benar, namun yang di dapatnya hanya gerakan tangan Sakura yang seakan-akan ingin menyambarnya dengan petir, seketika merinding, kembali fokus pada gadis di hadapannya. "Kau bisa menghukumku jika kau mau, aku tidak akan melawan." Lanjut Sai, _hanya manusia biasa, bisa apa dia?_ Batinnya.

Ino akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap pria di hadapannya, dia begitu tinggi, Ino harus mengangkat wajahnya ke atas, matanya berkaca-kaca, dia tidak ingin menangis atau di anggap lemah. Sai bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu, dia terlihat bimbang dan perasaannya tetap sama seperti saat mereka bersama, Sai tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya iblis yang di panggil dan tidak akan terikat dengan manusia biasa.

"Ka-kau boleh menutup matamu." Ucap Ino, terlihat gugup.

"Baik." Ucap Sai, dia santai saja menerima apapun yang di lakukan Ino, pikiran gadis itu pun masih kacau, Sai tidak bisa membaca hukuman apa yang akan di berikan padanya.

Detik-detik berlalu, Sakura masih mengawasi dan ketiga iblis lainnya masih mengintip, mereka penasaran.

Mengambil napas sejenak, Ino mulai berjalan lebih dekat ke arah pria di hadapannya ini, dia akan memberikan hukuman yang setimpal kepada pria yang menyakiti perasaannya.

 **Cup!**

Sakura terkejut, ketiga iblis lainnya bengong, pemandangan yang membuat wajah Sakura sampai memerah, bukan sebuah hukuman seperti yang di pikirkan Sakura atau lainnya, Ino mencium Sai begitu saja, hanya ciuman singkat, setelahnya dia menjauh dan membuat Sai pun ikut bengong.

"Aku tidak bisa menghukummu, aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu! Sudah! Aku mau pulang!" Ucap Ino dan malah kabur begitu saja, wajahnya sangat merah, dia pun tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang di lakukannya, pikirannya ingin menampar pria itu, tapi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan mencium bibir pria yang sudah menyakitinya.

"Ino, apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Sakura, namun gadis itu tidak berbalik dan malah menambah kecepatan larinya.

Sai masih terdiam dan mencerna kejadian tadi, gadis itu menciumnya, menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, ada sensasi aneh dan dia bisa merasakan lembut dari bibir gadis itu, ini yang namanya ciuman, pikirnya.

"Eh? Rasanya jadi aneh." Ucap Sai, dia kebingungan sendiri, ada perasaan aneh menyelimuti dirinya, bayangan kejadian tadi terus terulang dalam pikirannya.

"Sai, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sakura, menghampiri iblisnya yang hanya seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Sai, menatap Sakura, matanya tertuju pada bibir tuannya, memajukan wajahnya.

 **Wuussh...!**

"Jangan coba-coba melakukannya pada tuan!" Protes Naruto dan Kiba, mereka segera berlari dan menghadang Sai yang ingin mencium tuannya.

"A-a-apa? Aku akan menyambarmu dengan petir jika berani melakukannya!" Ucap Sakura, segera menghindar dan berjalan kembali ke rumah, wajahnya sempat memerah, memikirkan Sai yang hampir menciumnya.

" _Apa-apaan dia, ini membuatku jadi malu saja."_ Batin Sakura.

Sasuke menatapnya pergi, dia tidak jadi bergerak untuk menghajar Sai, Kiba dan Naruto cukup gesit dan segera menjauhkan Sai, mereka masih ngomel-ngomel protes dengan hal yang tidak senonoh yang akan di lakukannya tadi pada tuannya, semua ocehan kedua iblis itu tidak di dengarnya, kembali perasaan aneh saat mengingat ciuman tadi.

" _Cih, apa yang terjadi padaku!"_ Batin Sai. Merubah dirinya menjadi kucing dan berlarian keluar kuil, pikirannya menjadi kacau.

"Sai, kami belum selesai!" Teriak Kiba.

"Hey, kucing mesum!" Teriak Naruto.

Mereka lelah sendiri meladeni Sai.

"Biarkan dia pergi." Ucap Sasuke, tidak ada gunanya untuk meladeni Sai yang sedang bertingkah aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari pun tiba, Sai baru saja kembali setelah keluar sejak tadi, ruang makan menjadi tenang, semuanya sibuk menyantap makanannya masing-masing, kejadian yang belum bisa di lupakan Sai dan membuatnya melamun, Kiba menyadari perubahan sikap Sai, dia sangat tenang dan tidak mencoba mencari topik yang berakhir dengan pertengkaran di antara mereka.

"Oh iya, dua hari lagi kalian harus lebih ekstra bekerja." Ucap Sakura, memecah keheningan di ruang makan.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Naruto.

"Hari itu adalah hari pertemuan para miko dari beberapa kota, pertemuan ini sudah sering di adakan setiap 2 tahun sekali, para tetua akan berkumpul bahkan kepala pemimpin dari seluruh tetua pun akan ikut, biasanya penurunan tahta dari pemimpin yang sekarang ke generasi berikutnya." Jelas Sakura.

Para iblis itu menyimak baik-baik ucapan tuannya.

"Jadi ada banyak miko dan para iblis pendampingnya?" Ucap Kiba.

"Yaa, kurang lebih seperti itu, tapi tidak semua miko memiliki iblis pendamping, hanya miko terlemahlah yang memiliki iblis pendamping" Ucap Sakura, merasa dia pun terkena ucapannya sendiri.

"Sakura, miko yang sangat kuat." Ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja, tuan kami pun hebat." Tambah Kiba.

"Iya-iya, aku pun tidak merasa seperti itu, aku cukup lemah dalam bertarung, tapi berkat kalian, aku jadi merasa sangat terbantu." Ucap Sakura, dia bersyukur memiliki para iblis.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Sai, dia tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan kali ini, beranjak dari ruang makan.

"Jangan keluar di saat malam hari." Ucap Sakura, dia akan terus memantau Sai, tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk lagi pada iblisnya.

"Aku tidak akan keluar, aku akan tidur sekarang juga." Ucap Sai, tenang, berjalan keluar menuju lantai dua.

Kembali suasana hening melanda ruang makan.

"Dia menjadi aneh seperti itu setelah di cium manusia." Ucapan Naruto membuat yang lain menjadi malu mendengarnya, kecuali Sasuke yang tetap _cool._

"Dia memang aneh, aku rasa itu adalah hukuman yang pantas, sekarang dia merasa bersalah menjadi iblis yang mesum." Ucap Kiba dan terkekeh.

Sasuke makan dengan tenang, dia sama sekali tidak terusik, melirik ke arah Sakura, tiba-tiba tuannya terkejut dan memalingkan wajah darinya, Sasuke menyadari jika Sakura menatapnya tadi cukup lama.

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura!"_ Batin Sakura, dia hanya tidak sengaja menatap Sasuke beberapa detik, mengingat kembali akan mimpinya dulu, Sasuke seakan pernah hadir dalam ingatannya saat masih menjadi anak-anak, entah mengapa ingatan itu kembali lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sai, kau harus membersihkan kuil!" Ucap Naruto, menatap kesal pada Sai yang hanya berwujud kucing dan bermalas-malasan di teras.

"Cerewet, akan ku lakukan." Ucap Sai, kembali pada wujud manusianya, berjalan malas, tapi tetap melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Akhir-akhir ini Sai menjadi bukan seperti dirinya, sering melamun, kadang tiba-tiba menghilang, tapi dia menjadi patuh untuk mengerjakan apapun.

Apa yang di lakukan Sai selama ini hanya mengawasi gadis yang membuatnya kepikiran. Sempat mendatangi sekolah dan berhati-hati untuk tidak ketahuan oleh tuannya, menatap gadis berambut _gold-pale_ itu, jantungnya berdetak tidak seperti biasanya, masih belum menyadari akan apapun.

Menghela napas beberapa kali, sapu di tangannya terus bergerak tapi dedaunan yang tergeletak di tanah tidak juga bersih sejak tadi.

"Apa kau sedang dalam masalah? Jangan membuat hal-hal aneh lagi, apa kau tahu jika dampaknya akan terjadi pada tuan kita." Tegur Kiba.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam masalah, dan jangan ikut campur urusanku." Ucap Sai, tidak senang jika mendapat ucapan seperti itu dari iblis anjing yang di bencinya.

"Aku hanya mengatakannya padamu agar kau tidak bertindak gegabah lagi."

"Cih, pergilah melakukan sesuatu." Ucap Sai.

"Kau bahkan tidak becus untuk membersihkan halaman."

Melempar sapu itu ke tanah. "Kau bisa melanjutkannya." Ucap Sai dan pergi begitu saja.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh kabur lagi." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku ada urusan penting." Ucap Sai dan berlalu.

"Urusan penting? Sejak kapan dia memiliki hal semacam itu, hal penting yang kita lakukan hanya membantu miko, menyebalkan, kenapa aku yang harus membersihkan halaman." Gerutu Kiba.

"Sudahlah, aku pikir dia akan selalu seperti itu." Ucap Naruto, tidak ingin ambil pusing

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan untuk menjernihkan kepalanya, beberapa gadis yang pernah bertemu Sai, berjalan beramai-ramai dan menghampiri pria itu.

"Sai, apa kau sedang senggan?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Ah, maaf, lain kali yaa." Ucap Sai dan tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

Para gadis sedikit kecewa, Sai tumben menolak ajak mereka, biasanya dia akan sangat senang dan mau di ajak begitu saja. Akhirnya mereka pamit dan berjalan pulang. Sai melambaikan tangan, masih dengan wajah manisnya, setelah mereka berbalik, senyum itu memudar, dia seperti orang bodoh yang memikirkan satu gadis manusia.

"Jangan kabur dari tugas." Ucap seseorang dan mencubit pinggang Sai, spontan pria itu berbalik dan menatap kaget, awalnya ingin marah, tapi Sai menjadi tenang, gadis yang mencubitnya adalah Sakura, tuannya baru saja pulang dari sekolah.

"Aku hanya bosan." Ucap Sai.

"Kau akan ku beri hadiah petir jika tidak patuh." Ancam Sakura.

"Baik tuan, aku siap melaksanakan tugas." Ucap Sai yang tiba-tiba patuh.

Sakura tertawa pelan, Sai bisa menjadi patuh hanya dengan ancaman, membelai perlahan puncuk kepala Sai.

"Akhir-akhir ini mereka bilang kau bersikap aneh." Ucap Sakura, menatap iblis kucing itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sai, wajahnya sedikit merona dan mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kau kucing yang pandai berbohong." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak berbohong." Ucap Sai, berjalan menjauh.

"Jangan kabur lagi."

"Aku tidak kabur, aku mau pulang."

Kembali Sakura akan tertawa, Sai benar-benar berubah dari biasanya, dia akan selalu menggoda atau mengganggu gadis manapun, kali ini dia menjadi tenang dan tetap menjaga jarak dengan beberapa gadis.

Langkahnya terhenti, mencium aroma yang familiar, terasa sangat dekat, Sai menjadi panik dan bingung harus berbuat apa, pada akhirnya mengubah wujudnya menjadi kucing agar tidak ketahuan.

"Eh? Bukannya ini kucing yang tinggal di rumah Sakura." Ucap Ino, tidak sengaja mendapati kucing itu berkeliaran, masih sangat ingat corak pada bulu kucing itu, Sai merasa tidak ketahuan dan mereka hampir bertemu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau tersesat? Kemarilah, aku akan mengantarmu." Tambah Ino, mengangkat kucing itu dan menggendongnya, wajah Sai sungguh merona, tapi dalam wujud kucing tak terlihat, berjalan menuju kuil. "Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan pria yang bernama Sai, apa dia marah padaku? aku...uhm... aku hanya tidak sengaja menciumnya." Ucap Ino, merasa kucing itu bisa menjadi pendengar dan dia tidak akan malu menceritakannya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukai Sai, tapi dia sepertinya tidak menyukaiku sama sekali."

 **Meoong...~**

Ino tersentak, kucing itu mengeong setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Hahahah, mana mungkin kau mengerti."

" _Dasar bodoh, aku ini bukan manusia, kita tidak akan bisa bersama."_ Batin Sai, dia sengaja mengeong untuk merespon ucapan Ino. Memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke atas, wajah gadis itu terlihat sedih, dia menyukai Sai, namun iblis ini tidak bisa berbuat banyak, mereka berada di dunia yang berbeda.

Tiba di tangga kuil, Ino tidak masuk, dia hanya menaruh kucing itu di tangga, Sai turun dari gendongan Ino, menatap gadis itu sebelum pergi, Ino berusaha tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya, berbalik dan meninggalkan gadis itu, menghela napas, memikirkan inilah jalan terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang begitu sibuk, para iblis di kuil Konoha tidak tahu jika mereka akan benar-benar bekerja keras, membersihkan kuil, menata meja, mengatur ruangan dan membantu Sakura untuk menyiapkan hidangan, bahkan nenek Chiyo datang dan menyuruh mereka untuk bekerja lebih cepat, semua sudah harus selesai tepat jam 1 siang.

Libur sekolah untuk Sakura, sengaja di adakan saat hari minggu, semua iblis terlihat lelah, mereka tidak pernah merasa lelah seperti ini, pintu gerbang kuil di buka lebar-lebar, semua meja dan bantal duduk sudah tertata rapi, kuil bersih mengkilap, beberapa orang mulai terlihat berdatangan, para iblis milik Sakura menatap mereka, beberapa miko dari yang tua hingga ada yang paling muda, tidak semua di dampingi para iblis, ada 5 miko yang membawa iblisnya, para tetua dan akhirnya mereka bisa melihat ketua dari para tetua, orang yang lebih tua dari mereka, kata Sakura ketua itu memiliki umur yang lebih panjang dan dia masih sehat bugar.

Tatapan Naruto mengarah pada gadis kecil berumur 13 tahun, rambut Indigonya dan kulit putihnya, dia tidak membawa iblis pendamping, tapi seorang pria yang terlihat mirip dengannya namun lebih dewasa darinya, Naruto tidak tahu dengan apa yang di rasakannya saat menatap gadis kecil itu, sesuatu hal, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja dan mengabaikannya.

"Tolong jaga sikap kalian." Ucap Sakura pada para iblisnya, mereka mengangguk pasti, tidak ada yang berani berulah, apalagi nenek Chiyo turut membantu Sakura untuk mengawasi.

Sasuke terkejut, menatap seorang miko dan iblis pendampingnya, tidak berpikir panjang berlari dengan cepat dan menghampiri iblis yang baru saja akan masuk.

"Kakak." Ucap Sasuke, menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Mau apa Sasuke? Tumben dia tidak bisa jaga sikap." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku mendengar ucapannya, dia memanggil iblis itu 'kakak'." Ucap Sai.

"Apa? Benarkah? Jadi itu kakak Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun pernah mendengar ucapan Sasuke tentang kakaknya.

"Maaf, mungkin kau salah orang." Ucap iblis yang terlihat mirip dengan Itachi.

Tersentak kaget dengan ucapan iblis itu.

"Tidak mungkin aku salah orang, dari baumu dan wajahmu, kau sangat mirip kakakku." Tegas Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Kami harus segera masuk." Ucap seorang miko, pemilik iblis serigala itu.

Sakura bergegas dan berusaha untuk membuat Sasuke tenang.

"Maaf, silahkan masuk." Ucap Sakura, menahan Sasuke untuk diam di tempat dan membiarkan orang yang di pikirnya mirip kakaknya itu pergi.

"Sasuke, kita harus kembali ke dalam." Ajak Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dia seakan lupa." Ucap Sasuke, raut wajahnya menjadi sedih, Sakura sangat jarang melihat mimik wajah seperti itu.

"Mungkin dia hanya mirip saja, ayolah." Ucap Sakura, mengajak kembali Sasuke, meskipun langkahnya berat dan sempat kembali menatap perginya pria itu, akhirnya Sasuke beranjak pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Di salah satu ruangan yang ada di bangunan rumah dan begitu luas, seluruh miko dan iblis pendampingnya yang akan duduk di belakang mereka, para tetua dan ketua tetua akan duduk di tengah-tengah dan berhadapan dengan mereka semua.

Sasuke masih terus menatap ke arah iblis yang mirip Itachi, dia terlihat tenang bahkan tidak terusik dengan tatapan Sasuke padanya.

"Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang datang ke kuil Konoha, aku tidak akan basa basi dengan apa yang akan kami lakukan di sini, posisi ketua akan ku berikan pada Banzai sebagai tetua ke-1, keputusan ini sudah kami rapatkan bersama." Ucap ketua para tetua, beliau terlihat begitu tua, dia masih saja bisa memegang jabatan ketua, namun ketua hanya memiliki jabatan selama 4 tahun dan akan di ganti, ketua para tetua bukan hanya sebuah jabatan semata, mereka bertanggung jawab memperbaruhi kekuatan kekkai yang membatasi dunia manusia dan dunia para iblis, akhir-akhir ini kekuatan ketua melemah dan menjadikan portal dunia iblis terbuka begitu saja, kecuali yang membuka portal itu adalah miko sendiri, itu tidak termasuk, mengawasi setiap para miko dan jabatan mereka berpengaruh terhadap setiap aturan yang mereka buat dan di keluarkan.

Semuanya mengangguk dan menerima ucapan ketua, jika sudah di rapatkan bersama, artinya semua tetua setuju untuk menjadikan Banzai ketua baru.

Gaara ikut bergabung bersama para iblis Sakura, mereka duduk sejajar di belakang Sakura, menatap setiap iblis yang juga mendampingi para miko.

Acara formal sudah berakhir, semuanya menjadi bebas untuk menikmati hidangan yang di sediakan di kuil, tidak seperti acara pesta makan, mereka akan tetap duduk tenang dan makanan tertata di meja yang cukup panjang, duduk saling berhadapan, para iblis akan tetap pada posisi mereka, duduk di belakang miko. Beberapa minuman sake di hidangkan sebagai acara kenaikan jabatan Banzai sebagai ketua.

"Akhirnya aku percaya jika benar ada miko yang memanggil sampai 4 iblis, cukup boros yaa.." Ucap seorang pria, dia tetua ke-10, masih lebih muda dari para tetua yang ke-1 hingga ke-6, jika di kumpulkan mereka semua ada 20 orang, masing-masing dari mereka tidak semua berada di kuil utama kecuali tetua ke-1 dan ke-6.

Sakura terdiam, dia pun bingung harus berucap apa, saat itu, dia masih cukup cereboh untuk menjadi seorang miko.

"Kau sungguh cerewet tetua ke-10, makanlah dengan tenang." Ucap seorang miko, Kurotsuchi dari kuil Iwa, gadis ini cukup tegas dan tidak takut pada para tetua, dia hanya menghormati tetua yang berada di kuil utama.

"Aku hanya mengatakannya saja." Ucap tetua ke-10 dan tertawa hambar, dia merasa tidak senang saat miko Kurotsuchi menantang ucapannya.

"Lagi pula tidak semua miko bisa bertarung, aku pun butuh seorang iblis pendamping." Ucap Miru, miko dari kuil Kiri, menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum pada iblis miliknya, Haku, seorang pria yang terlihat seperti wanita dewasa, dia adalah iblis ular, mengangguk pelan saat tuannya berbalik.

"Kalian ini cukup lancang juga yaa saat berbicara padaku." Ucap tetua ke-10, sedikit kesal.

"Tuan kami ini sangat kuat, dia bahkan bisa memanggil 4 iblis sekaligus." Ceplos Kiba.

"Kiba, tenanglah." Tegur Sakura, dia sudah memperingati para iblisnya, namun Kiba sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapannya.

"Kau, berani-beraninya berbicara seperti itu padaku!" Geram tetua ke-10.

"Maafkan dia, apa tetua bisa memaafkannya? Aku memang cukup cereboh dan tidak begitu kuat, jadi aku memiliki banyak iblis." Ucap Sakura, berusaha untuk menenangkan suasana yang mulai tegang ini, tetua ke-10 di kenal sebagai orang yang suka mencari-cari kelemahan seseorang dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak mengenakan.

"Sudahlah, mereka hanya para iblis yang mempunyai instin untuk melindungi tuannya, mari kita keluar untuk mengisap cerutu." Ucap Tanzuna, dia yang akan mengendalikan situasi ini, tetua ke-10 terlihat kesal namun menerima ajakan tetua ke-5 itu, beranjak pergi, Tanzuna memberi aba-aba untuk melanjutkan makan dan mengabaikan tetua ke-10 yang mulai mencari masalah ini.

Miko Kurotsuchi menahan tawa begitu juga Miru, mereka merasa lega dengan tetua yang cerewet itu sudah pergi, Sakura pun akhirnya bisa tenang, menoleh ke belakang dan memberi peringatan pada Kiba untuk tidak berbicara jika tidak di ijinkan, para tetua cukup sensitif saat iblis berbicara seenaknya di depan mereka, Kiba meminta maaf pada Sakura, gadis ini kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke yang masih senantiasa menatap iblis yang di hampirinya tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan kuil Kiri?" Ucap Kurotsuchi para Miru.

"Semua terkendali, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Ucap Miru, menatap Sakura dan Kurotsuchi.

"Akhir-akhir banyak iblis yang kuat, mereka entah datang dari mana." Ucap Kurotsuchi.

"Di Konoha masih terkendali." Ucap Sakura, dia masih bisa menangani iblis yang muncul.

"Apa kalian tidak mengajak kami berbicara?" Ucap Samui, Miko dari kuil Kumo.

"Aku pun ingin mendengar cerita kalian." Ucap Konan, miko dari kuil Ame.

"A-apa aku juga bisa ikut bergabung?" Ucap Hinata, miko dari kuil Taki, dia terlihat masih sangat muda, jabatan miko sudah turun padanya sejak masih bayi, namun baru resmi ketika umurnya genap 10 tahun, miko sebelumnya sudah meninggal saat itu.

" _Imutnya...~"_ Batin para miko yang lebih tua dari Hinata, miko yang masih sangat muda dan terlihat lucu.

Beberapa miko kadang tidak terlalu suka membaur, mereka memilih makan dengan tenang.

Kembali Naruto menatap miko termuda itu, wajah putihnya dan kadang rona memerah menghiasi wajahnya, dia tidak di dampingi iblis, namun hanya di dampingi seorang pengawal miko.

Berbicara santai, ada yang baru ketemu dan ada yang sudah pernah bertemu, mengingat sudah beberapa tahun terlewatkan, mereka akan bertemu dengan miko baru atau sebagai pewaris berikutnya.

Setelah acara makan, para tetua akan berkumpul di sebuah ruangan lainnya rumah utama kuil Konoha, sedangkan para iblis akan bersama di ruangan khusus yang terpasang kekkai, mereka tidak bisa seenaknya atau pun ada yang memicuh masalah, biasanya para iblis tidak senang jika ada sejenisnya berada di dunia manusia, sedangkan para miko pun akan bebas, mereka bisa beristirahat atau sekedar kembali berbicara.

Saat ini di ruangan untuk para iblis, Sasuke tidak lepas menatap iblis yang mirip kakaknya.

"Ada apa? Sepanjang hari kau terus menatapku." Ucap Itachi, akhirnya iblis itu mulai tidak senang dengan apa yang di lakukan iblis milik miko dari Konoha itu.

"Aku masih tidak percaya jika kau tidak mengenaliku, kau bahkan adalah iblis serigala." Ucap Sasuke.

Semua iblis bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, Sai sedikit risih, ada iblis ular tidak jauh darinya, menjadikan Kiba sebagai tamengnya dan duduk tepat di belakang Kiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Kiba, dia pun risih dengan sikap Sai.

"Diamlah, aku tidak suka dengan iblis ular." Bisik Sai.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Ucap Haku, dia tidak punya niat untuk membuat kekacauan di kuil Konoha, lagi pula mereka sedang dalam kekkai para tetua.

Naruto terlihat sangat senang dengan melihat dua iblis legenda seperti dirinya. Utakata iblis musang dan juga iblis yang tak bisa diam, Killer Bee, iblis banteng.

"Yo-yo-yo Naruto~ Gaara...~ hey~ kawan lama~ akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi~" Ucap Killer Bee dengan ciri khasnya, nge-rap, meskipun caranya cukup kacau, dia menggunakan nada nge-rap setiap berbicara pada siapapun.

"Kau tidak berubah yaa Bee, bisakah kau bicara dengan biasa saja." Ucap Naruto, dia pun tidak senang mendengar nada aneh yang di ucapkan Bee.

"Lama tak jumpa juga kalian." Ucap Utakata, iblis milik miko Hotaru dari kuil Kusa, dia jauh lebih tenang dari iblis mana pun.

"Aku pun tak menyangka jika kalian akan menjadi pendamping miko." Ucap Gaara.

"Kau bisa berbohong, tapi tetap saja kau salah satu dari klan ku." Ucap Sasuke, keadaan kembali tenang dan mereka terfokus pada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku tidak mengenalmu, kau tahu, iblis serigala ada banyak, kau bisa saja salah orang." Ucap Itachi, masih dalam suasana tenang.

"Ada apa denganmu! Kau bahkan melupakanku!" Ucap Sasuke, kesal, dia tidak terima dengan ucapan Itachi, mana ada iblis yang amat sangat mirip dengan kakaknya, berdiri di hadapan Itachi dan terlihat marah.

"Duduklah dengan tenang." Ucap Itachi, menatap iblis yang keras kepala itu.

"Selama ini aku ingin mencarimu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan sepertimu untuk membuka portal." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau salah orang." Lagi-lagi Itachi harus menegaskan tentang siapa dirinya, dia tidak mengenal Sasuke sama sekali.

"Sasuke, tenanglah, kau tahu, kita sedang di dalam kekkai." Ucap Naruto.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu, iblis serigala." Ucap Haku.

"Cih, tahu apa kalian, aku akan membuatmu ingat denganku." Ucap Sasuke, mengambil ancang-ancang dan siap memukul Itachi, Sasuke yang biasanya paling tenang tidak terlihat seperti bukan dirinya, dia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu.

 **Bught..!**

Hanya selangkah dan membuat Sasuke harus terbaring, Naruto sudah memberinya peringatan, seperti saat mereka di kekkai Sakura, mereka akan otomatis mendapat petir atau tubuh mereka akan terasa berat.

"Sasuke!" Ucap panik Kiba dan Naruto, menghampiri Sasuke yang hanya berwajah kesal.

"Dengarkan ucapan teman-temanmu." Ucap Itachi, tatapan kelam dan tajam itu terlihat dari wajahnya.

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti, apa benar dia bukan Itachi, kakaknya, atau dia hanya mirip dengannya, tidak ada yang bisa di perbuatnya, kekkai ini lebih kuat dari milik Sakura, para tetua yang membuatnya.

"Sasuke, kau harus tenang." Ucap Kiba, mencoba menasehati iblis serigala itu.

Suasana kembali menjadi tenang dan terkendali, Sasuke duduk menjauh dari semuanya, dia tidak akan berbicara apapun, perbuatannya sungguh konyol, biasanya dia akan lebih hati-hati, sekarang dia terlihat seperti Naruto yang sama-sama bodoh dan cereboh.

"Apa seseorang yang bersama miko Hyuuga itu iblis juga?" Ucap Naruto, dia penasaran, tidak mencium bau iblis dari pendamping miko Hyuuga.

"Dia adalah manusia, julukannya sebagai pengawal miko, tapi bukan pendamping seperti iblis, katanya dia adalah keluarga dari klan yang sama, hanya saja status mereka sepanjang sejarah menjadi pelayan untuk keluarga utama Hyuuga, seperti miko yang bernama Hinata itu." Jelas Haku, dia cukup mengetahuinya dari tuannya.

"Ada sebuah pembicaraan yang kadang tidak di beri tahu, tapi aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya." Ucap Utakata.

"Haa..~ kalian membahas klan Hyuuga, yoy~ yoy, mereka terkenal yooy,,yoo..~" Ucap Bee.

"Tolong seseorang tutup mulut Bee." Ucap Naruto, lama-lama dia pun kesal dengan nada bicara Bee.

"Ah, kau benar, tentang hal yang unik dari klan Hyuuga, katanya keturunan mereka akan selalu berenkarnasi, makanya miko dari mereka akan meninggal dan lahirlah miko baru, mereka akan lebih cepat mewariskan posisi miko bahkan di saat masih menjadi bayi." Jelas Haku.

"Kenapa kalian begitu sibuk membahas miko Hinata." Ucap Sai, dia tidak ingin mendengar para iblis bergosip, saat ini dia hanya ingin keluar dan tidak ingin satu ruangan dengan iblis ular.

"Kami hanya berbagi informasi, kenapa kau begitu tidak suka padaku." Ucap Haku, menatap tidak senang pada Sai.

"Kau tahu sendiri, klan kita tidak ada yang akur, kau lebih pengganggu dari pada iblis anjing." Ucap Sai.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakuan dengan bersembunyi di belakang punggungku." Tegur Kiba dan menatap malas ke arah Sai.

"Aku tidak melakukannya, ini hanya tidak sengaja." Ucap Sai, malu.

"Dasar iblis yang tidak jujur." Sindir Haku.

"Diamlah." Ucap Sai, kesal.

"Tumben, biasanya kau sangat ramah pada seorang wanita." Ucap Naruto pada Sai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Sai dan menatap malas ke arah Naruto.

"Kau selalu menggoda para wanita, kenapa dengan Haku, dia iblis ular yang ramah." Naruto masih belum menyadari sesuatu.

"Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana aku mau tertarik untuk menggoda seorang pria! Dia itu pria! Bodoh!" Ucap Sai, semakin kesal.

"Eh? Pria?" Ucap Naruto, sepertinya hanya dia yang baru menyadarinya.

"Aku memang seorang pria." Ucap Haku dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya, dia memakai yukata dan tak terlihat seperti seorang pria, bahkan rambut panjangnya pun terlihat indah.

"Aku sungguh iblis yang paling bodoh." Ucap Naruto, seakan ada aura gelap sekelilingnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian bisa sampai sebanyak ini di kuil Konoha? bukankah peraturan sudah di tetapkan jika seorang miko hanya memiliki iblis tak lebih dari 2." Ucap Utakata.

"Ini karena Sasuke membuat tuan kami marah, lalu, aku cukup cereboh dan pada akhirnya iblis terakhir di panggil menjadi dua yang muncul." Jelas Naruto.

"Dua di antara kalian bisa di musnahkan." Ucap Haku.

"Sepertinya untuk tuan kami mendapatkan hal khusus, para tetua membiarkan tuan kami memegang 4 iblis." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku sungguh salut pada tuanmu..~ yo~ yo~ yo" Ucap Bee.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu, jika miko membagi energi pada iblis yang di panggilnya?" Akhirnya Itachi angkat suara, merasa pembicaraan mereka cukup menarik.

"Kami tahu." Ucap Kiba.

"Lalu, apa yang kalian pikirkan jika seorang miko harus membagi energinya ke pada empat iblis?" Tatapan kelam dari Itachi, dia ingin mendengar tanggapan dari keempat iblis itu, tapi sepertinya iblis yang sama dengannya tidak ingin berbicara, dia terdiam di sudut, Sasuke masih tidak bisa percaya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?" Ucap Sai.

"Umur tuan kalian akan lebih cepat berkurang." Ucap Itachi.

Ke empat iblis itu terkejut, Sasuke pun bisa mendengarnya, iblis lainnya sudah tahu dan mereka tetap tenang, menatap ke arah ketiga iblis yang terkejut itu, mereka baru mengetahuinya.

"Itulah menjadi alasan, seorang miko hanya bisa memiliki maksimal 2 iblis, memang benar, dia menjadi kuat karena kalian, tapi perlahan-lahan tubuhnya melemah dan dia pun bisa mati dengan cep-"

"-Cukup! Kami tidak ingin mendengarnya." Ucap Naruto, ucapan Itachi membuat mereka sedikit marah, Kiba dan Sai pun tidak senang mendengarnya.

"Itu hanya sebuah pembicaraan dampak dari seorang miko memiliki banyak iblis." Utakata membenarkan ucapan Itachi.

"Aku tidak punya ucapan yang baik untuk ku katakan, tapi jika kalian ingin tuan kalian baik-baik saja, lakukan yang terbaik untuk tuan kalian." Ucap Haku.

"Yeaah..~ kembali saja pada dunia iblis, yo..~. yo...~" Ucap Bee.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kalian khawatirkan, tuan kalian adalah miko yang terkuat." Ucap Gaara, menghilangkan rasa khawatir pada keempat iblis itu, Gaara sempat di beritahukan oleh tetua yang memanggilnya, Banzai, miko dari Konoha, Haruno Sakura, merupakan miko yang sedikit istimewa dari miko lainnya, tapi Gaara tidak memahaminya, dia hanya bisa berucap jika Sakura itu kuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Haiii...~ Haiii...~ ada yang rindu author? *nggak ada* wkwkwkwkwk...

udah hampir mau habis tahun dan author ternyata masih punya fic yang belum kelar-kelar... sorry, author kan udah sibuk yaa, jdi nggk bisa rajin update lagi, kek dulu-dulu updatenya seminggu atau dua minggu sekali. begini, author baru nyadar jika beberapa kartu hp tidak semua bisa membuka situs fanfiction net. aneh yaa.. saat itu author pikir situs fic udah di blokir dari indonesia, tapi kalau pake wifi bisa-bisa aja, cuma author anak kuota-kuota sih, jadi saat ini cuma kartu M3 *sebut merek deh, tapi nggak promo* yang bisa author gunakan,, jika udah terlanjur beli kartu lain yaa udah nunggu berbulan-bulan lagi, efek dapat kuota dengan harga murah dan banyak, ini kenapa jadi author yang curhat.

kalau dari reader sendiri, buka situs fic pakai apa? just ask, sapa tahu ada yang punya solusi..,

mohon maaf untuk fic yang tomato, author masih belum kelarin, masih on going, nggak ada hiatus kok, harap sabar yaa, mungkin fic yang akan rajin update.

okey, sudah gitu aja... ehehe... tolong dong, Tandai typo author, biar mudah pas editnya, hehehe

makasih untuk yang masih review... *senang* terima kasih-terima kasih...

minggu depan semoga bisa update lagi.

see next chapter...~


	12. Keluarga Hyuuga

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka yang di karang-karang author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun, sedikit menggabungkan iblis dan miko, tidak ada unsur buruk apapun dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya sekedar cerita bergender supernatural-humor, berharap ini akan lucu, jika tidak lucu maka author kembali gagal membuat cerita humor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **! Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya ~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **[ Keluarga Hyuuga ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kegiatan pergantian ketua beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasuke lebih banyak diam dari biasanya, tapi hal itu tidak berdampak apa-apa, dia memang sejak awal tidak banyak bicara, memikirkan jika iblis yang mirip kakaknya itu adalah benar Itachi, nama mereka sama tapi Itachi sama sekali tidak mengingat akan dirinya.

"Kau melamun lagi." Tegur Sakura, berkali-kali dia akan menemukan Sasuke dengan tatapan yang entah seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau ingin makan apa malam ini?" Ucap Sasuke, mengalihkan pembicaraan Sakura, menghilangkan sejenak pikirannya tentang iblis yang mirip kakaknya itu.

"Biar aku saja yang memasak kali ini, kau bersantailah." Ucap Sakura, beranjak dari teras di ruang tengah, segera Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, menahan tuannya itu untuk pergi.

"Apa seorang miko bisa membuat iblisnya lupa ingatan?" Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak menatap Sakura, hanya wajah sedih yang bisa di lihat gadis itu.

Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke, sepertinya Sasuke ingin berbicara banyak dengannya.

"Aku belum tahu akan hal itu, tapi jika kau benar-benar yakin iblis itu adalah kakakmu, aku akan membantumu mencari kebenarannya." Ucap Sakura, mencoba memberi semangat pada Sasuke, sejujurnya beberapa kali Sakura merasakan sesak pada dadanya, sebuah pertanda jika iblisnya yang kapan saja bisa di kendali oleh aura jahat, Sasuke tidak menyadarinya, dia terus menyembunyikan rasa sedih dan kekecewaannya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke, memeluk tuannya, Sakura berusaha untuk tenang, ini hanya sebuah pelukan dari iblisnya yang sangat berterima kasih pada tuannya dan tidak lebih, wajah Sakura sedikit merona, ragu-ragu mengelus perlahan puncuk kepala Sasuke, berharap dia sudah menenangkan hati Sasuke yang tergoyahkan.

"Cih, mencoba mengambil kesempatan yaa." Sindir Sai, spontan Sakura mendorong Sasuke untuk menjauh.

"Jangan memeluk tuan seenaknya!" protes Kiba.

"Lakukan pekerjaan kalian dengan benar." Ucap Sasuke, menatap kesal ke arah mereka yang selalu saja merusak suasananya.

"Dimana Naruto?" Ucap Sakura, tidak biasanya mereka tidak berkumpul bersama.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dengan dia, akhir-akhir ini Naruto terlihat lesu dan kurang bersemangat." Ucap Kiba, kadang siang hari sangat ramai dengan suara Naruto yang sibuk mencuci-cuci sambil bersenandung, tapi saat ini dia malah menghela napas dan kerja tanpa wajah semangatnya.

"Saat acara di kuil pun dia tiba-tiba menghilang, saat bertemunya kembali wajahnya seperti akan di musnahkan saja." Ucap Sai.

"Apa Naruto sedang sakit?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin." Ucap Sai.

"Apa ini pengaruh dunia manusia? Atau dia sedang merindukan kampung halamannya atau Naruto ingin makan yang enak-enak?" Ucap Sakura, memikirkan penyebab Naruto yang bersikap aneh.

"Itu juga tidak mungkin, sesama iblis kami tidak pernah sulit beradaptasi dimana pun." Ucap Kiba.

"Apa karena pembicaraan iblis kemarin yaa." Ucap Sai, Sakura menatap serius ke arah iblis kucing itu. "Mereka mengatakan tentang umur tuannya yang akan cepat berkurang akibat memiliki banyak-uhmmm!" Kiba segera menutup mulut Sai yang terlalu asal ceplos.

"Kau ini sangat bodoh yaa! Jangan katakan seperti itu!" Ucap Kiba, kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Kiba, aku sudah mengetahuinya saat berada di kuil utama, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah menganggap kalian seperti keluarga, aku tidak akan memusnahkan salah satu dari kalian, aku akan berusaha untuk tetap memperpanjang umurku hingga seperti nenek Chiyo." Ucap Sakura, kembali dia harus menyemangati para iblisnya.

Kiba dan Sai berlutut di hadapan Sakura, mereka sudah menemukan tuan yang seakan dewi bagi mereka.

"Kami sangat menyayangimu, tuan." Ucap Sai dan Kiba bersamaan.

Sementara itu, Naruto duduk di depan kuil, menatap ke arah tangga, suasana terasa begitu damai, menutup matanya sejenak, dia sempat kembali mengingat wajah miko itu, Hyuuga Hinata, rasanya sedikit aneh, Naruto merasa dia pernah bertemu dengan miko itu, tapi tidak dalam wujud seorang anak kecil, semalam samar-samar Naruto memimpikan Hinata dalam wujud seorang wanita, dia lebih dewasa, tapi sepertinya sesuatu menghalanginya untuk mengingat sesuatu.

 **Plaak!**

"Jangan melamun, kau dan Sasuke sama saja, yang satu memikirkan iblis yang mirip kakaknya dan yang satu lagi memikirkan miko dari kuil Taki." Ucap Sai, dia yang paling mahir membaca setiap pikiran para iblis.

"Kenapa memukul kepalaku!" Protes Naruto, tiba-tiba saja pukulan Sai mendarat tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Aku kesal melihat kalian berdua." Ucap Sai.

"Aku tidak memikirkan miko itu." Bohong Naruto.

"Mau berbohong seperti apapun aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, dasar bodoh, jangan membuat tuan kita kembali khawatir, memang aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, tapi raut wajahnya menandakan dia cemas terhadap kalian, kalian sungguh merepotkan." Ucap Sai.

"Jangan lupa, kau pun membuat Sakura sempat kesakitan, dasar kucing bodoh." Ucap Naruto, dia tidak ingin di tegur dan yang menegur pun pernah membuat masalah.

"Itu, itu, itu, aku hanya tidak sengaja." Ucap Sai, sengaja membuat wajah damai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuil Taki.**

Keadaan kuil yang terlihat cukup mewah dan lebih besar dari kuil di Konoha, beberapa bagian seperti di cat emas, bahkan tempat tinggal miko yang berada tidak jauh dari area kuil itu seperti sebuah rumah bak istana dengan halaman yang luas, ada banyak pelayan dan juga tukang bersih-bersih, kuil Taki di kenal sebagai kuil termewah dari kuil lainnya, keluarga Hyuuga termasuk orang-orang yang cukup memiliki kedudukan tinggi.

"Nona Hinata, makanan anda sudah siap." Ucap Neji, Hyuuga Neji, pria berumur 30 tahun ini sudah menjadi pelayan Hinata sejak dia kecil, menggantikan ayahnya sekarang yang hanya menjadi pengurus kuil dan tidak lagi mengurus miko.

"Baiklah." Ucap Hinata, berjalan lebih dulu dan Neji akan mengikutinya dari belakang. "Apa kak Neji melihat iblis rubah saat di kuil Konoha?" Tanya Hinata, dia sangat penasaran perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul saat melihat iblis itu.

"Uhm, aku melihatnya, ada apa dengan iblis itu?" Ucap Neji.

"Aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi saat melihatnya, dadaku terasa sakit, apa dia iblis jahat?" Ucap Hinata, dia masih sangat muda dan belum memahami apapun dengan baik sebagai miko.

"Rasa sakit itu hanya bisa di rasakan oleh pemiliknya, dia memiliki aura yang baik, dia bukan iblis jahat, mungkin nona Hinata hanya kelelahan saat itu." Ucap Neji, dia tidak bisa menjelaskan sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali terjadi pada keluarga Hyuuga yang dulunya pernah memiliki seorang iblis pendamping.

"Kenapa di Keluarga Hyuuga tidak memiliki iblis pendamping?" Ucap Hinata.

Neji terlihat menghela napas, Hinata yang sekarang berbeda dengan Hinata generasi sebelumnya, wajar di seusianya dia lebih banyak bertanya dan penasaran terhadap segala sesuatu yang baru di ketahuinya, memikirkan apa sekarang Neji sudah boleh mengatakannya pada Hinata atau tunggu saat dia menjadi dewasa.

"Di keluarga Hyuuga, hanya memiliki pengawal miko, mereka yang akan membantumu, iblis pendamping tidak di perlukan lagi." Ucap Neji, mengambil keputusan yang cepat, mungkin ceritanya itu akan mempengaruhi sikap Hinata yang sekarang, memilih untuk diam dan tidak akan menceritakan apapun.

 **.**

 **Flashback.**

 **Kuil Taki.**

Jaman di mana Hyuuga Hinata sebagai generasi kelima, sekarang umurnya sudah 21 tahun, dia tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik, tata krama yang sopan, tutur bahasa yang baik, semuanya di dapatnya dari ajaran ayah dan ibunya, tak lupa beberapa guru privat yang di datangkan untuknya, Hinata tidak pernah membuar dengan siapapun di luar kuil, kehidupannya jauh lebih tertutup dari para miko lainnya.

Saat itu, setelah menginjak umur 15 tahun, Ibu Hinata meninggal, sebelumnya nenek Hinata terlebih dahulu meninggal setelah Hinata lahir, inilah yang menjadi isu jika keluarga Hyuuga bisa bereinkarnasi, miko terdahulu akan meninggal dan lahir miko baru, tinggallah Hinata bersama ayahnya dan para pengawal miko dari klan keluarganya, sebenarnya mereka masih memiliki darah yang sama hanya saja dalam keluarga Hyuuga anak laki-laki akan selalu di anggap sebagai pelayan, ketidakadilan yang sudah terjadi selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, keturunan miko hanya turun pada anak perempuan seperti miko di kuil lainnya, secara tidak langsung kedudukan mereka pun seperti orang yang berkuasa.

Saat itu Neji masih sangat kecil, umurnya masih 4 tahun, dia tidak mengerti apapun, tapi ayahnya, Hizashi Hyuuga, berusaha menjelaskan jika kedudukan mereka tidak lebih hanya menjadi seorang pelayan kepada keluarga utama yaitu anak perempuan dari keluarga utama, Neji memahaminya sebagai dia harus membantu anak perempuan di keluarga Hyuuga.

"Neji, kemarilah." Ucap Hinata, dia menganggap Neji sebagai adik laki-lakinya.

"Ada apa nona Hinata?" Ucap Neji, dia cukup senang dengan perannya, masih belum memahaminya, tapi dia sangat menghormati Hinata.

"Aku lebih senang kau memanggil kak Hinata." Ucap Hinata.

"Maaf, ayah memintaku harus mengucapkan 'nona' pada anda." Ucap Neji, sopan.

"Kau terlalu mengikuti kata-kata paman." Ucap Hinata dan berwajah cemberut, dia menyadari jika Neji masih satu keluarga dan merupakan sepupu bagi Hinata.

"Biarkan aku memanggil nona saja." Ucap Neji dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, uhm...Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu, tapi jangan katakan pada paman atau ayah, kau mengerti?" Ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah, nona." Ucap Neji di iringi dengan sebuah anggukan pasti.

Mereka berjalan ke arah hutan yang masih cukup lebat di belakang kuil, Neji melihat sesuatu di sana, seekor rubah kecil dengan tubuh yang berwarna merah bercampur oranges, dia tengah tertidur nyenyak.

"Aku menemukannya terluka." Ucap Hinata, membelai perlahan rubah kecil itu.

"Dia sangat lucu." Ucap Neji, awalnya dia sedikit takut, berpikir jika itu adalah rubah yang jahat, tapi setelah melihat Hinata menyentuhnya, dia pun merasa rubah itu adalah rubah yang baik. "Tapi warna tubuhnya sangat berbeda dengan warna rubah yang kadang berkeliaran di sekitar hutan ini." Tambah Neji.

"Dia ini adalah iblis rubah, tentu saja warnanya sedikit berbeda." Jelas Hinata.

"Iblis? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat iblis." Ucap Neji, dia cukup takjub melihatnya.

"Jadi tolong rahasiakan ini, aku kadang tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah, apa aku bisa minta tolong padamu untuk memberikannya makanan?" Ucap Hinata.

"Tentu, aku akan membantu nona Hinata." Tegas Neji.

Suaranya membangunkan rubah kecil itu, membuka matanya dan menatap sekeliling, dia masih mengingat wajah gadis yang menyelamatkannya, tiba-tiba dia menjadi waspada saat melihat ada manusia lain.

"Tenanglah, dia adalah keluargaku, dia yang akan membawakan makanan untukmu." Ucap Hinata cepat, sebelum rubah itu menyerang Neji.

Rubah itu menjadi tenang, dia bahkan menghampiri Neji yang sedikit ketakutan melihat rubah itu menggeram tadi, rubah itu mengosokkan tubuhnya ke kaki Neji.

"Dia sedang menandai dirimu sebagai temannya." Ucap Hinata dan tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Sekarang kita teman?" Ucap Neji.

 **Buufff...!**

Neji terkejut, tiba-tiba saja ada asap yang menggepul dari tubuh rubah itu.

"Namaku Naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap seorang laki-laki, dia lebih tua dari Neji, jika di sejajarkan umurnya dengan manusia, sekarang sudah 20 tahun meskipun wujud iblisnya masih rubah yang sangat kecil, itu adalah wujud anak-anak di dalam dunia iblis.

"Di-di-dia berubah! Hoaah...!" Teriak Neji, berlari ke salah satu pohon dan bersembunyi.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu jika responnya akan seperti itu." Ucap Naruto, bingung.

"Kau mengagetkannnya." Ucap Hinata dan tertawa pelan. "Kemarilah Neji, aku sudah katakan padamu, dia adalah iblis, dia bisa berubah menjadi manusia, bisa di katakan kedudukannya cukup spesial di dunianya." Jelas Sakura.

"Ma-maaf, ini sungguh pertama bagiku." Ucap Neji, mengintip dari balik pohon.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melukaimu, Hinata sudah baik padaku, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba lubang hitam menarikku ke dunia ini, bahkan saat berusaha berlarian di area sekitar, beberapa manusia menyerangku, karena terlalu lemah, aku sempat terluka, bahkan ada yang ingin memakanku." Ucap Naruto, seperti menceritakan nasib buruknya saat berada di dunia yang akhirnya di ketahuinya dari Hinata jika ini adalah dunia manusia.

Tanpa sadar, Neji sudah duduk dan mendengar setiap cerita Naruto yang sedikit membuatnya terharu.

"Aku akan membantumu juga tuan Naruto." Ucap Neji.

"Apa? Kau sangat formal, jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil saja namaku." Ucap Naruto dan memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Hinata kembali tertawa pelan, merasa mereka akan akrab dan Neji memegang janjinya untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapa-siapa tentang iblis yang berada di hutan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menganggap semua akan baik-baik saja, namun pada akhirnya keadaan tenang dan damai itu berakhir, pengawal miko mengetahui adanya iblis di area hutan di belakang kuil, iblis itu tidak menyerang, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa tinggal begitu saja di dunia manusia jika bukan seorang miko atau tetua yang mendampinginya, aura jahat bisa saja mengendalikannya dan iblis itu bisa menjadi ancaman, iblis rubah itu akan di musnahkan atau di kembalikan ke dunia asalnya, Hinata seakan tidak menerima kedua pilihan itu, pada akhirnya miko ini memohon pada tetua, orang-orang yang bisa menghentikan para pengawal miko klan Hyuuga. Para tetua mengabulkan permintaan miko dari kuil Taki ini, iblis rubah itu di angkat menjadi iblis pendamping, dia membuat kontrak dengan Hinata, Naruto tidak keberatan, dia menjadi tenang, para pengawal yang sudah menghajarnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa padanya lagi, kedudukan mereka sama.

Neji pun turut senang, dia seperti mendapat seorang kakak laki-laki, kadang mereka akan terlihat bermain bersama, tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Neji, dengarkan ayah, kita adalah pelayan dan pengawal miko, kau tidak sepantasnya berada di sekitar iblis itu, dia tidak sama halnya dengan kita." Tegur Hizashi. Dia tidak suka jika anaknya bermain-main bahkan akan terpengaruh dengan iblis itu.

"Baik, ayah." Ucap Neji, pasrah dan tunduk pada ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir-akhir ini Naruto tidak bisa bermain lagi dengan Neji, dia seperti menghindar dan seakan sibuk, Naruto pun menjadi bosan, tidak ada hal yang bisa di lakukannya sekarang. Saat ini dia tengah berada di kamar Hinata, begitu luas, dia bahkan bisa melompat dan berlarian, tapi dia tengah hilang semangat dan malas, menatap Hinata yang seperti sibuk menulis sesuatu, saat ini umur Hinata sudah menginjak 25 tahun, bertahun-tahun mereka bersama mengalahkan iblis jahat yang sering membuat masalah di area kota Taki, Hinata mendapat bantuan yang lebih dari cukup, para pengawal miko hanya berjaga dan tidak melakukan apapun, itu adalah perintah Hinata pada mereka.

"Neji sudah semakin besar, apa karena itu dia tidak bermain lagi denganku?" Ucap Naruto, tubuh Naruto saja yang membesar tapi pikirannya masih seperti anak kecil, masih memikirkan bermain bersama Neji.

"Maaf Naruto, Neji tidak bermaksud buruk padamu, tapi Neji sudah di tegur oleh paman, dia jadi tidak bisa berada di dekatmu lagi." Ucap Hinata, dia tidak tega dengan sikap pamannya, Neji yang sudah menceritakannya pada Hinata, anak laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah berbohong jika Hinata memintanya untuk berbicara terus terang.

"Orang tua itu, ah, aku tidak menyukainya, dia bahkan suka memarahiku tanpa sebab." Ucap Naruto, mengingat saat Hizashi berkali-kali menegurnya, seperti bersikap, berbicara dan berusaha lebih sopan di hadapan Hinata, rumah ini penuh dengan aturan.

"Dia hanya ingin semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan lancar, pamanlah yang lebih bekerja keras." Ucap Hinata.

Terkejut dengan seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba, "Aku bisa bertemu dengan Neji kapan saja meskipun dia kadang mengabaikanku, tapi aku tidak tahan jika tidak bertemu denganmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Na-Naruto." Ucap Hinata, wajahnya sudah sangat merona, perasaan yang tidak bisa di sembunyikan Hinata selama ini, perlahan-lahan dia pun menyukai Naruto, menghentikan kegiatannya menyalin mantra-mantra itu, memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Naruto, dia pun lelah, hanya belajar sepanjang hari, Hinata pun mulai bosan.

Selama ini hanya Naruto yang memahami keadaaannya, kadang Naruto akan diam-diam mengajak Hinata keluar kuil, melihat seluruh pemandangan kota Taki seperti apa, mencoba berbagai makanan di luar kuil, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih jika berada di luar, hanya saat malam hari mereka akan keluar dan di saat siang hari, Hinata akan menjalankan apa yang harus di lakukannya sebagai gadis yang juga perlu pendidikan.

"Aku tidak mengerti perasaan apa ini, tapi kata orang-orang ini adalah cinta, aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata." Bisik Naruto dan mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Aku uhm.. a-aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto." Ucap Hinata, melepaskan rangkulan Naruto, berbalik, berhadapan dengan iblis yang mulai terlihat lebih dewasa itu, kembali memeluk Naruto erat, hanya Narutolah kebahagiaan Hinata saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan terlarang dan sangat di tentang keluarga Hyuuga bahkan untuk para tetua, hal ini tidak masuk akal jika seorang iblis bersama seorang miko, keadaan ini sampai di ketahui oleh Hizashi, dia yang punya kekuasaan mengatur, ayah Hinata hanya bisa menyerahkan semua masalah ini pada suadaranya, dia percaya apapun padanya.

Di malam itu, saat Naruto menghabiskan malam bersama Hinata, esoknya Naruto di tarik paksa ke area hutan di belakang kuil, Hinata tidak mengetahui apapun, seseorang membocorkan hubungan mereka, ayah Hinata bahkan Hizashi marah besar, mereka tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Hinata yang memilih menjalin hubungan bersama iblis.

Naruto mengamuk, banyak pengawal Hyuuga yang mati, Naruto pun ingin membela diri, dia hanya mencintai Hinata dan tidak akan melakukan hal buruk apapun pada Hinata, bahkan itu untuk melukainya, kekacauan itu sudah sampai pada telinga tetua, mereka tiba lebih cepat dan mengendalikan Naruto yang mengamuk.

Saat ini dia berada di masa-masa tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, Naruto berubah ke dalam wujud aslinya, seekor rubah raksasa dengan ekor sembilannya, menghancurkan hutan, bahkan bangunan rumah dan kuil pun tak luput dari amukannya, dia benar-benar marah dan di salahkan begitu saja, merasa tidak adil, Naruto melawan siapapun, hatinya mulai tertutup, hanya kegelapan yang menyelimutinya, tatapannya tertuju pada Hizashi, ayah Neji.

" _Bunuh dia! Bunuh dia! Dialah penyebab masalah ini!"_

Hanya suara itu yang terus berputar-putar di dalam kepala Naruto, aura jahat berhasil menghasut Naruto, para tetua terus berusaha melawan Naruto, dia termasuk iblis lagenda yang cukup kuat. Berlari lebih cepat, ekor-ekornya menyebar dan menjadi rubah seperti dirinya, melawan para tetua, dia dengan mudah mendekati Hizashi, meskipun Hizashi termasuk orang yang kuat, tapi ayah Neji ini tidak menyadari dengan siapa sekarang dia berhadapan, hampir berhasil membunuh Hizashi.

"NARUTO! JANGAN BUNUH AYAHKUUU!" Teriak Neji, berlari sekuat tenaga mencoba menghampiri Naruto meskipun masih cukup jauh.

Naruto sempat berhenti, tapi detik berikutnya dia kembali menyerang, Neji terlihat syok begitu juga Hizashi, seseorang menghalangi serangan Naruto, yukata putih yang di kenakan Hinata berlumuran darah.

"Kekkai!" Hinata menahan pergerakan Naruto. "Wahai iblis pendamping miko dari kuil Taki, aku membebaskanmu dari kontrak dan-" Hinata menggantungkan ucapannya setelah membacakan mantra pelepasan kontrak, berusaha tersenyum di hadapan Naruto, "...kita akan bertemu lain waktu, aku harap kau akan menjadi manusia biasa di kehidupan berikutnya..." Lanjut Hinata.

Naruto melihat apa yang sudah di perbuatnya, hatinya menjadi kacau, kegelapan seketika lenyap darinya, dia mulai sadar dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya, menatap kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah, Naruto telah membunuh Hinata.

"HINATAAA...! HINATAA! TIDAAAKK! MAAFKAN AKU, MAAFKAN AKU!" Teriak histeris Naruto.

"Wahai iblis jahat yang pembawa kerusakan dan kekacaun di dunia manusia, menghilanglah seperti debu dan kembalilah pada alammu." Mantra para tetua sudah terdengar.

Hinata sudah membatalkan kontraknya, membaca sebuah mantra lagi sebelum dia hilang kesadaran, sebuah portal terbuka, Naruto tertarik kembali ke dunia iblis bersama mantra pemusnahaan, terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar di dunia iblis hingga para iblis melihat ke atas langit, seorang iblis telah di musnahkan dan terlahirlah kembali iblis baru seperti halnya dengan manusia, mereka pun berwujud seperti layaknya bayi yang baru lahir.

Hizashi segera menangkap Hinata, gadis itu sempat mempelajari cara membuat portal, dia mendapat sebuah catatan tentang iblis yang di musnahkan di dunia manusia akan lenyap begitu saja, namun jika di musnahkan di dunia iblis, dia akan terlahir kembali, Hinata ingin Naruto selamat meskipun di musnahkan.

Para pengawal miko klan Hyuuga, Neji, ayah Hinata, dan juga para tetua, semuanya mengelilingi Hinata dan menatap kepergian gadis miko itu, dia bahkan tersenyum di saat hembusan napas terakhir, meskipun menyakitkan, Hinata berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto.

 **Ending Flashback.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, Naruto, bangun." Ucap seseorang, sengaja menginjak-nginjak wajah Naruto.

Iblis rubah itu segera bangun dan membuat seseorang yang menginjak wajahnya terjatuh, seperti mendapat mimpi buruk, bahkan wajahnya berkeringat.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Ucap Kiba, orang yang memaksa Naruto bangun, tidak biasanya tidur Naruto sedikit aneh, dia mengigau seperti mengatakan 'tidak' berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto, mengusap keringat di wajahnya.

"Kau bohong, apa aku harus memanggil Sai untuk membaca pikiranmu?" Ucap Kiba.

"Aku hanya bermimpi buruk." Ucap Naruto pada akhirnya, Sai akan mengetahui semuanya jika dia tidak mengatakan dengan jujur.

"Hari ini kau tidak usah bekerja, bersantailah di rumah, urusan mencuci-cuci, serahkan saja pada Sai." Ucap Kiba.

"Tidak perlu, aku masih bisa bekerja, memangnya aku ini orang lemah." Ucap Naruto, bangkit dari kasur dan mengacungi kepalang tangannya.

"Yaa, terserah saja, jika aku jadi kau, aku ingin kucing sialan itu yang melakukan semua pekerjaan."

"Ha? Apa? Aku mendengarmu, dasar anjing bau." Ucap Sai, dia berdiri di jendela dan mendengar ucapan Kiba.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?" Ucap Kiba.

"Sejak kau mengatakan hal yang tadi, cih dasar, aku datang untuk memanggil kalian sarapan, kalian sangat lama turun, Sakura jadi khawatir lagi." Tegur Sai.

"Cerewet, kami akan turun." Ucap Kiba.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca terik di siang hari, Naruto masih sibuk dengan dedaunan di area sekitar kuil, memilih untuk menyapu halaman kuil dari pada bersantai, di ruang tengah, seperti biasanya, Sai dalam wujud kucing, Kiba pun berbaring di teras dan Sasuke sibuk melamun, meskipun bukanya sedang terbuka lebar tapi tak satu pun kalimat di bacanya.

Sesekali iblis rubah itu menyapu dan sesekali dia terlihat menghela napas, fokus terhadap sesuatu, dia merasa ada seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi di semak-semak, mencium bau yang familiar, Naruto pernah mencium bau ini.

"Keluarlah, aku tahu kau ada di sana." Ucap Naruto.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Ucap gadis berumur 13 tahun itu, dia terkejut saat kedapatan.

"Tentu saja dari baumu." Ucap Naruto.

Hinata spontan mengendus bau tubuhnya sendiri, memikirkan jika dia mungkin bau dalam artian bau busuk atau bau lainnya yang menjurus ke bau yang buruk pada tubuhnya.

"A-a-aku tidak bau!" Protes Hinata, wajahnya bahkan merona.

"Bukan bau seperti itu, tapi bau tubuh, biasanya seorang miko memiliki bau tersendiri, jadi dengan mudah seorang iblis menyadari keberadaannya." jelas Naruto.

"Begitu yaa." Hinata mulai memahaminya.

"Lalu, untuk apa seorang miko dari kuil Taki datang ke sini, aku rasa tuanku tidak sedang mengadakan acara." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku, uhm.. aku datang untuk meminta maaf saat itu-" Hinata menggantungkan ucapannya.

Naruto kembali mengingat, saat dia tiba-tiba menghilang dari teman-teman iblis lainnya, sebenarnya Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang tengah sendirian, sekedar ingin memastikan jika Hinata mengenalnya atau tidak, Naruto pun merasa tidak asing pada Hinata, belum sempat berbicara apa-apa, sebuah pedang panjang yang tajam tepat berada di lehernya, kecepatan seorang pengawal miko dari klan Hyuuga tidak bisa di tandingi orang lain, Neji melindungi Hinata, bahkan mengancam Naruto, Hinata tidak sempat berucap apa-apa, Neji segera membawanya pergi dan membaur dengan para miko lainnya.

"-Aku tidak sempat mengucapkannya, kak Neji terlalu kasar padamu." Ucap Hinata, dia bahkan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hooo...yang waktu itu, sudahlah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya." Ucap Naruto, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sejujurnya saat itu dia sangat marah, kembali mengingat ucapan Sakura, mereka harus jaga sikap, Naruto berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"Dia berbohong, sejujurnya saat itu Naruto ingin menghajar pengawalmu." Ucap Sai tiba-tiba, dia masih dalam wujud kucing dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Di-diam kau Sai!" Teriak Naruto, Sai tepat sekali membaca pikirannya.

"Iblis kucing?" Ucap Hinata, dia bahkan memanggil Sai layaknya kucing biasa.

"Aku memang iblis kucing, tapi maaf yaa, tipe ku adalah wanita yang dewasa dan gadis-gadis SMA." Ucap Sai dan hanya berdiri dekat Naruto. "lalu untuk apa kau datang ke sini? Kau bahkan tidak membawa pengawalmu." Lanjut Sai.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf pada iblis rubah." Ucap Hinata, ucapan dan wajahnya tidak sesuai, dia terlihat takut-takut untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

" _Sial, sepertinya hanya pada miko kemampuanku tidak berguna, bahkan miko dari kuil lain pun aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya."_ Batin Sai.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya, apa mau mu ke sini?" Ucap Sai, dia butuh sebuah penjelasan, gelagat miko muda itu masih bisa terlihat di mata Sai.

"Ba-baiklah, aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Na-Naruto." Akhirnya Hinata berkata jujur, dia bahkan memanggil nama iblis rubah itu. "Jika aku membawa kak Neji, masalahnya akan semakin panjang, jadi uhm... a-a-aku kabur dari rumah." Ucap Hinata, menundukkan wajah.

"Apa! kabur!" Ucap serempak Naruto dan Sai.

"Pulanglah, kau akan membawa masalah jika ke sini." Ucap Sasuke, dia mendengar ada suara lain yang tengah berbicara bersama Naruto dan Sai.

"Wah, dia miko yang paling muda itu yaa." Ucap Kiba, turut dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Aku sudah susah payah ke sini, bi-biarkan aku berbicara dengan Naruto, ada hal yang penting yang ingin aku katakan." Ucap Hinata, dia berusaha memberanikan diri, di hadapannya ada 4 iblis dan bukan miliknya, bahkan tuan rumah kuil Konoha sedang tidak ada di rumah, dia tengah bersekolah, Neji pun tak bersamanya.

"Biarkan saja dia berbicara, lagi pula dia pun seorang miko." Ucap Sai, memilih untuk pergi, kembali ke teras dan bermalas-malasan.

"Baik, tapi hanya beberapa menit saja, setelah itu kembalilah pulang, seorang miko tak seharusnya meninggalkan kuilnya." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah, bikin repot saja." Ucap Kiba. Dia pun kembali bersama Sasuke.

Hinata meminta Naruto untuk ke area yang sepi dan jauh dari para teman iblisnya, apalagi iblis kucing yang paling mudah membaca pikiran Naruto.

Tiba di sebuah taman, masih sepi, siang-siang seperti ini orang-orang masih sibuk bekerja. Mereka terlihat seperti seorang pria yang akan mengganggu anak di bawah umur.

"Aku tidak tahu apa sudah yang terjadi dulu, saat mencari buku mantra, aku menemukan sebuah catatan-" Hinata menggantungkan ucapannya, melirik ke arah Naruto dan hanya membuat wajahnya merona, sedangkan Naruto bingung dengan sikap gadis kecil di hadapannya. "-Catatan itu milik Hinata generasi sebelumnya, aku baru saja tahu jika ayahku memberi nama seperti nama miko di masa itu, Hinata Hyuuga, dia menulis banyak tentang mantra, semuanya tertulis rapi, bahkan sebuah kisah tentangnya dengan iblis rubah." Ucap Hinata.

"Lalu? Apa ada hubungannya denganku? Iblis rubah itu ada banyak, tapi yaa aku salah satu iblis rubah yang termasuk iblis lagenda." Ucap Naruto, sedikit menyombongkan diri akan kedudukannya di dunia iblis.

"Dia mencantumkan nama iblis rubah itu-"

Naruto fokus mendengar ucapan Hinata, gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Naruto, nama iblis rubah yang di tuliskan Hinata, aku tidak tahu, apa ini sebuah kebetulan atau mungkin hanya nama saja yang sama?"

"Uhmm... Apa ada Naruto lain selain aku yaa.." Ucap Naruto, dia sedang memikirkan iblis rubah yang sama dengannya.

"Apa ada Naruto lain lagi?" Ucap Hinata, dia pun antusias mencari Naruto yang di tuliskan miko terdahulu.

"Aku tidak tahu, selama ini hanya aku iblis rubah yang bernama Naruto, jadi apa inti dari permbicaraan ini?" Ucap Naruto, dia semakin bingung di buatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu, rasa penasaranku terhadap iblis pendamping miko di kuil Taki, mereka tidak ada yang mau menjawabku tentang kenapa seorang miko di kuil Taki tidak memiliki iblis pendamping, sepertinya hal ini ada hubungannya tentang miko Hinata di masa lalu dan entah mengapa aku pun merasakannya, Na-Naruto, apa kau merasakan sesuatu? Seperti rasa sakit?" Ucap Hinata dan menujuk dada kirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku rasa kau salah orang, pulanglah, kembali ke kuilmu, semua orang akan khawatir mencarimu." Ucap Naruto, beranjak dari sana, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat saat menatap Hinata dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang! Maukah kau ikut bersamaku ke kuil Taki." Ucap Hinata dengan tegas, tangannya bergetar, tapi di berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah cukup repot jika akan berhadapan dengan pria itu." Ucap Naruto, mengingatkan Hinata pada sikap Neji terhadapnya.

"A-aku mohon padamu" Ucap Hinata, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Kemudian...

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya." Ucap Naruto pada Sakura yang sudah pulang sekolah.

"Apa? Kabur? Aku harus mengabari kuil Taki, maaf Hinata bukannya aku tidak mau menerimamu menginap di sini, tapi sebagai miko kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja meninggalkan kuil." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi kuil Taki." Ucap Hinata.

Sakura meminta miko muda itu untuk menghubungi pengawalnya, dia pun akan kena marah oleh para tetua jika membantu seorang miko yang kabur dari kuil.

"Aku baik saja, tenanglah, aku berada di kuil Konoha." Ucap Hinata, dia tengah menghubungi Neji.

" _Aku akan menjemput nona."_ Ucap Neji, dia pun khawatir, mencari Hinata sejak tadi dan baru mendapat kabar dari nonanya jika dia berada di Konoha.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menginap bersama Sakura, aku pun ingin sedikit belajar dari miko yang berpengalaman, lagi pula di kuil Konoha ada banyak iblis pendamping, aku merasa sangat aman di sini."

" _Baiklah, tolong jaga dirimu, nona, jika ada sesuatu yang penting cepatlah menghubungiku."_ Ucap Neji.

"Hu-uhm."

Hinata terlihat menghela napas, dia berhasil meyakinkan Neji jika dia akan baik-baik saja.

Hari sudah malam, menatap seluruh para iblis Sakura, mereka berbeda-beda kepribadian, ada yang cerewet, ada yang begitu tenang, ada yang suka mencari masalah dan ada pun yang sangat sibuk memamerkan diri sendiri, Hinata cukup terhibur, tidak seperti saat dia berada di kuilnya sendiri, ada begitu banyak pembantu namun Hinata merasa kesepian, kedudukan yang menjadikan mereka memiliki batasan dengan Hinata, gadis itu tidak bisa sembarangan bermain dengan orang yang kedudukan lebih rendah darinya, hal ini terlihat berbeda dengan kuil Konoha, Hinata melihat Sakura yang akur bersama para iblisnya, seakan mereka adalah keluarga.

"Aku iri pada Sakura." Ucap Hinata. Mereka tengah berada di kamar Sakura, Hinata meminta Sakura untuk tidur bersama, meskipun ada banyak kamar di rumah Sakura, Hinata tidak ingin tidur sendirian, Sakura tidak keberatan, hanya tinggal menambah satu kasur lantai di sebelahnya.

"Iri?"

"Uhm, di kuil semuanya adalah keluarga, tapi tidak terasa seperti keluarga, sedangkan di kuil Konoha, bukan keluarga, bahkan mereka iblis, tapi seakan merekalah keluarga." Ucap Hinata, menatap langit-langit kamar Sakura.

"Mereka memang seperti itu, aku pun menganggap mereka keluarga, aku dengar dari beberapa miko, jika miko di kuil Taki itu selayaknya tuan putri, mereka sangat menghormatimu, aku pun iri bagaimana semua serba ada dan kau tinggal memerintah." Ucap Sakura.

"Itu tidak menyenangkan!" Ucap Hinata, dia bahkan menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud." Ucap Sakura, dia pun merasa tidak enak setelah mengucapkan hal itu.

"Mereka adalah keluarga, tapi seakan membatasi diri denganku, aku tidak suka, aku tidak bisa bermain dengan sepupu atau saudaraku yang sebaya, mereka selalu menganggap diri mereka hanya pelayan karena mereka anak laki-laki." Ucap Hinata, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Sebenarnya aku pun iri padamu, kau masih memiliki banyak sanak keluarga bahkan saudara, bagaimana denganku yang hanya anak tunggal, entah mengapa keturunan Haruno selalu memiliki satu anak." Ucap Sakura dan terkekeh.

"Sepertinya kita akan selalu merasa iri satu sama lain." Ucap Hinata, suasana hatinya menjadi tenang, Sakura berusaha menghiburnya, dia pun merasa kasihan dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sakura padanya, jika bukan karena para iblisnya, Sakura pun akan hidup seorang diri di kuil.

Hinata bangun dari kasurnya dan menatap serius ke arah Sakura, dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada gadis itu, tentang Naruto.

"A-aku belum mengatakan ini padamu." Ucap Hinata, gugup.

"Apa?"

"Apa boleh, aku mengajak Naruto ke kuil Taki? Sa-Sakura juga boleh ikut, tapi iblis lain mungkin tidak bisa, para pengawal sedikit tidak suka dengan para iblis, cukup Naruto saja." Ucap Hinata.

"Naruto?"

Hinata mengangguk pasti.

"Uhm... Aku penasaran dengan Naruto, dalam catatan miko terdahulu, dia sempat menuliskan Naruto, rubah berekor sembilan yang menjadi iblis pendampingnya, aku tidak mengerti, jika generasi sebelumku pernah memiliki iblis pendamping, kenapa aku tidak?" Ucap Hinata.

"Aku baru mengetahui hal ini, apa kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Naruto?"

"Sudah, hanya saja, dia mengatakan jika aku salah orang." Ucap Hinata, raut wajahnya kembali sedih.

"Aku dan Naruto tidak memiliki kontrak sebagai iblis pendamping tapi, aku merasakan sakit saat melihatnya." Ucap Hinata.

"Heee? Apa ini bisa jadi sebuah kebenaran jika Naruto dulu pernah menjadi iblis pendamping dari kuil Taki!" Ucap Sakura, dia bahkan segera bangun dan menatap Hinata. "Uhm... tunggu dulu, apa mungkin Naruto lupa ingatan, ah! Aku mengerti sekarang, dengarkan Hinata, sepertinya kita bisa memiliki tujuan yang sama, aku pun sedang mencoba mencari tahu apakah seorang iblis bisa lupa ingatan, ini berhubungan dengan Naruto, jika itu benar, mungkin saja Naruto pun hilang ingatan." Sakura begitu antusias, dia pun bisa sekaligus mencari masalah yang terjadi pada kakak Sasuke.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu." Ucap Hinata, dia merasa sangat terbantu setelah menceritakannya pada Sakura.

"Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa mengetahui jika Naruto itu bohong atau tidak." Ucap Sakura dan sebuah senyum miring di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya, setelah Sakura selesai dengan kegiatan sekolahnya, saat ini di ruang tengah, Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata tengah berkumpul, yang saling berhadapan hanya Naruto dan Hinata, Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan Kiba, mereka pun penasaran, hanya Naruto yang tidak di beri tahu jika dia tengah di uji.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan mulai." Ucap Hinata, sedikit gugup.

"Aku tinggal menjawab saja kan?" Ucap Naruto dan di balas anggukan dari Hinata, Sai akan bisa membaca isi kepala Naruto dengan mudah.

"Apa kau pernah menjadi iblis pendamping di kuil Taki?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak pernah, aku rasa ini pertama kalinya aku menjadi iblis pendamping di kuil Konoha." Ucap Naruto.

"Dia tidak berbohong." Sai membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

"Apa kau mengenal Hinata Hyuuga, generasi kelima di kuil Taki?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu siapa Hinata Hyuuga itu, tapi aku sempat memimpikan seorang gadis yang mirip denganmu, hanya saja dia terlihat lebih dewasa."

"Naruto berbicara jujur." Ucap Sai.

"Apa?" Semuanya baru menyadari ucapan Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Naruto, bingung dengan wajah kaget semuanya.

"Kenapa kau memimpikan seorang miko?" Ucap Kiba.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tiba-tiba saja muncul."

"Kau iblis milik Sakura, seharusnya kau memimpikan tuanmu" Ucap Sai.

"Dasar kucing mesum." Ucap Kiba dan menjitak kepala Sai, seakan mengerti arah ucapan Sai.

"Mungkin saja itu Hinata generasi kelima, setiap gadis keturunan kuil Taki, mereka akan terlihat mirip." Ucap Hinata.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi sepertinya ada yang ingin di sampaikannya padaku." Ucap Naruto, mengingat kembali mimpi-mimpinya.

Setelah mencoba mengintrogasi Naruto, Sakura mengambil kesimpulan jika Naruto lupa ingatan, ini masih kesimpulan sementara, Naruto berbicara jujur, tidak ada yang bisa berbohong dari Sai, kekuatan Sai membaca pikiran 1000% akurat, hanya saja tidak berguna untuk membaca pikiran para miko.

Malam pun tiba, esoknya Hinata harus kembali, Neji meminta Hinata untuk tidak berlama-lama meninggalkan kuil.

Suasana tenang dan sunyi, semuanya tertidur nyenyak, di kamar Naruto dan Kiba, iblis rubah itu terbangun di tengah malam, mengucek matanya dan menatap ke arah jendela, sepintas dia melihat sosok bayangan roh, terkejut, kembali mengucek-ngucek matanya, berharap ini hanya mimpi, tapi tetap saja roh dalam wujud manusia dewasa yang mirip Hinata itu masih berada di depan jendela, satu tangannya bergerak, seakan meminta Naruto mengikutinya.

"Apa kau sungguh Hinata generasi kelima dari kuil Taki?" Ucap Naruto, dia pun penasaran, di hadapannya ada roh, namun bukan roh jahat, "Tunggu!" Naruto segera melompat keluar jendela mengikuti arah roh itu pergi, dia seakan terus memanggil Naruto.

Tiba di dalam hutan, cahaya bulan menerangi hutan yang gelap itu, di hadapan Naruto roh itu terlihat malu-malu untuk menatap Naruto.

"Katakan, sebenarnya kau siapa? Apa benar kau miko dari kuil Taki? Wajah kalian sangat mirip." Ucap Naruto.

Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa dari roh itu, dia tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto, iblis rubah itu terkejut, dia bisa merasakan roh itu memeluknya, bahkan roh itu tidak menembus tubuhnya.

"A-ada apa? katakan padaku, sebenarnya kau siapa?" Ucap Naruto, dia tidak bisa melepas pelukan roh itu, jika dia menyentuhnya roh itu seakan tertembus.

" _Aku merindukanmu Naruto, kau melupakanku?"_

 **Deg.**

Tiba-tiba dada Naruto terasa sesak, sangat sesak hingga membuatnya sulit bernapas, roh itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh dari Naruto, pria itu berlutut dan memegang dadanya yang amat sangat sakit.

"Ahk! Ada apa ini!" Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan aura rubahnya, tubunya di selimuti dengan aura berwarna oranges.

Sakura tiba-tiba terbangun, berteriak keras dan merasakan nyeri pada dadanya, sontak membuat semua iblis terbangun, mereka bergegas mendatangi Sakura, Hinata pun terkejut, kebingungan harus berbuat apa.

"Na-Naruto dalam bahaya, Kiba, temukan Naruto." Ucap Sakura, berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya, Sasuke bergegas menghampiri Sakura, mencoba meredam rasa sakit Sakura namun tak berhasil.

Sementara itu, Kiba dan Sai berlarian keluar, mereka menemukan cahaya terang berwarna oranges dari arah hutan, Kiba pun mencium bau Naruto dari arah sana, mereka secepat mungkin masuk ke dalam hutan, Naruto seperti orang yang kebingungan.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" Cegat Naruto.

"Hey, bodoh! Apa yang terjadi!" Ucap Sai.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku bereaksi sendiri."

"Kekkai!"

Sai dan Kiba dan menoleh ke belakang, melihat Sakura yang di gendong Sasuke dan Hinata pun ikut bersama mereka.

"Sakura, ini bukan kemauanku, aku tidak melakukan hal jahat." Ucap Naruto, dia tengah membela diri, takut jika dia di salahkan.

"Aku mengerti, tenanglah Naruto." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak bisa, aura ini tidak bisa menghilang!" Ucap Naruto, auranya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dalam keadaan yang membingungkan, kekkai Sakura hancur, Kiba dan Sai pun tidak bisa mendekat ke arah Naruto, aura itu seakan mendorong Sai dan Kiba untuk menjauh, tiba-tiba Naruto terkejut, Hinata berjalan dengan perlahan, menahan aura yang kuat itu.

"Hinata menjauhlah! Kau akan dalam bahaya!" Teriak Naruto.

"Mu-mungkin aku bisa membantu." Ucap Hinata.

"Hinata jangan lakukan!" Teriak Sakura, seketika membuatnya terduduk, napasnya pun sesak, Sasuke masih mendampingi Sakura, kekuatannya tidak mempan pada rasa sakit Sakura.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ucap Kiba.

"Aku tidak pun tidak mengerti, kekuatan kita seperti tidak bisa menandingi Naruto sekarang." Ucap Sai.

Mereka masih terus melihat Hinata yang hampir mendekati Naruto.

"Kekkai!" Ucap Hinata, dia berhasil menghentikan aura Naruto yang mendorongnya, mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menatap iblis yang merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, kekkai Hinata menekan kekuatannya.

"Naruto." Ucap Hinata, memasang wajah tenang, dia akan mengendalikan Naruto.

 **Deg.**

Kembali rasa sesak pada dada Naruto, samar-samar dia melihat bayangan Hinata dewasa yang tersenyum dan berlumuran darah, darah itu berasal dari tengan Naruto sendiri, dia melukai Hinata, perlahan-lahan kekuatannya mulai menyusut dan menghilang, Naruto pingsan.

"Na-Naruto!" Hinata terkejut. "Ba-bagaimana ini Sakura, aku tidak membunuh iblismu." Panik Hinata, dia ketakutan, memikiran jika akibat kekkainya Naruto tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tenanglah Hinata, Naruto masih hidup." Ucap Sakura, sedikit lucu melihat tingkah panik Hinata, dia pun merasa lega, saat Naruto pingsan rasa sesak di dadanya menghilang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sasuke, khawatir.

"Uhm, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk berdiri, Kiba mengangkat Naruto, dia akan membawanya kembali ke kamar. Sai menemani Hinata berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menatap Naruto, dia seperti takut naik kereta, setelah kejadian yang sedikit berbahaya, saat Naruto tersadar dia tidak ingat apapun, hari ini Hinata harus kembali, Sakura pun menepati janjinya untuk pergi ke kuil Taki bersama Naruto, berharap jika mereka ke sana, Naruto akan mengingat sesuatu

"Haa..~ maaf yaa, para iblisku memang seperti itu, mereka sungguh benci terhadap kendaraan apapun." Ucap Sakura pada Hinata.

"Kapan benda ini akan berhenti! Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di dalamnya." Ucap Naruto, sesekali dia akan menahan diri untuk tidak mual, akhirnya Sakura membiarkan Naruto naik ke atap kereta dan dia duduk di atasnya, Naruto merasa lebih tenang di atas atap kereta dari pada di dalamnya, meskipun kereta itu sangat cepat, Naruto tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Naik kereta sekitar 2 jam dan mereka baru tiba di kota Taki, petugas di stasiun sempat terkejut dengan seseorang yang turun dari atap, Naruto bahkan kena marah untuk tidak naik ke atap lagi, ingin memukul petugas itu namun Sakura menatap tajam ke arahnya, dia akan di sambar petir sekarang juga jika berani melawan petugas stasiun, Naruto menerima semua omelan petugas itu.

Saat keluar dari stasiun, sebuah mobil sedan yang cukup mewah datang untuk menjemput Hinata, Sakura bertemu kembali dengan pengawal miko kuil Taki, Neji Hyuuga, wajah datarnya seperti wajah Sasuke, sama-sama sulit di tebak, Neji menyambut baik kedatangan Sakura, miko dari kuil Konoha, tapi Sakura bisa melihat wajah tidak senang dari Neji saat menatap Naruto, setelahnya dia kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Naruto kembali harus menahan diri, dia menaiki benda bergerak yang menyebalkan lagi.

Sementara itu di Kuil Konoha.

"Sasuke benar-benar menakutkan jika sedang marah." Bisik Sai pada Kiba.

"Biarkan saja dia, aku pun tidak berani menegurnya." Bisik Kiba.

Mereka berdua tidak berani menegur Sasuke yang sedang membaca, namun hanya kelihatannya, dia sedang marah atau ngambek, Sakura melarangnya untuk ikut, jika dia membantah, Sakura akan mengurungnya dalam kekkai dan akan melepaskannya jika sudah kembali, pada akhirnya Sasuke mengalah tapi dia amat sangat marah.

Kembali ke Kuil Taki.

Sakura memandang takjub sebuah kuil yang terlihat sangat mewah, warna emas mendominasi kuil itu, pilar-pilar berwarna merah dan cukup besar, mobil sedan itu masih melaju dan tiba di rumah yang tidak jauh beda dengan kuil itu, seakan rumah ini adalah kerajaan di jaman edo, Hinata sudah mengatakan pada Sakura jika pelayan yang ada di rumahnya sebagian besar dari klannya sendiri, jika ada pelayan perempuan, mereka adalah pekerja dan bukan keturunan Hyuuga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagi...~


	13. Iblis Rubah

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka yang di karang-karang author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun, sedikit menggabungkan iblis dan miko, tidak ada unsur buruk apapun dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya sekedar cerita bergender supernatural-humor, berharap ini akan lucu, jika tidak lucu maka author kembali gagal membuat cerita humor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **! Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya ~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **[ Iblis Rubah ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Sakura di biarkan beristirahat di sebuah ruangan dengan beberapa sofa yang empuk, pintu-pintu berbahan kaca yang terbuka lebar, halaman dengan pepohonan yang rindang dan air mancur yang menyejukkan mata bisa di lihat dari ruangan itu.

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya? Pengawal itu tidak menyukaiku." Ucap Naruto, dia merasa jika Neji menatap risih padanya.

"Kau harus mengendalikan dirimu, kita berada di kuil Taki, ini bukan rumah kita, jangan membuat sesuatu yang memicu masalah, dampaknya para tetua bisa turun lagi." Ucap Sakura, menasehati iblisnya itu, mengingat kembali beberapa masalah yang sudah terjadi.

"Aku tidak berniat mencari masalah, bisakah kita pulang secepatnya? Entah mengapa setiap sudut rumah ini membuatku tidak tenang." Ucap Naruto, menatap sekeliling rumah besar dan mewah itu.

Sakura memandang takjub sedangkan Naruto memandang tidak senang, dia ingin segera pulang.

"Kita akan pulang saat malam." Ucap Sakura, dia pun tidak bisa berlama-lama, besoknya Sakura harus ke sekolah.

Hinata kembali, dia sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian mikonya, yukata putih dengan hakama berwarna merahnya, rambut panjangnya di ikat satu ke belakang namun rendah, beberapa pelayan ikut bersama Hinata, mereka menghidangkan beberapa kue yang terlihat enak dan tiga cangkir teh untuk mereka, Hinata berterima kepada para pelayannya dan mereka pun pamit sopan meninggalkan mereka, Neji tak terlihat, Hinata mengatakan jika dia berjaga saja di luar dan tidak perlu masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Kami sudah di sini, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?" Ucap Hinata.

"Tidak ada, aku tidak mengingat apapun, tapi aura di rumah ini membuatku sesak, apa kami bisa pulang saja?" Ucap Naruto.

"Pu-pulang?" Ucap Hinata.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kita baru saja tiba." Ucap Sakura dan menjitak Naruto, Sakura lelah dalam perjalanan dan Naruto meminta pulang begitu saja.

Pintu ruangan yang tertutup itu tiba-tiba terbuka, seorang pria tua berjalan masuk, Hinata menoleh dan melihat kakek buyutnya berjalan masuk, dia adalah ayah Neji, Hizashi, meskipun sudah sangat tua, dia masih bertahan di usianya hingga saat ini, dalam susunan keluarga, Neji seharusnya sudah menjadi kakek untuk Hinata, namun pria itu masih terlihat muda, dia pun selalu mengatakan jika umurnya masih 30 tahun, namun ayahnya sendiri sudah menjadi buyut untuk Hinata, gadis kecil itu tidak pernah mempertanyakan hal yang sedikit mengganjal ini, umur Neji dan ayahnya terlampau jauh dan terlihat sangat berbeda dari wajah mereka sekarang.

"Nona Hinata, kau harus berhati-hati, jangan keluar begitu saja dari kuil." Hizashi menegur Hinata.

"Maaf, kakek." Ucap Hinata, menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ah, maaf atas kelancanganku, selamat datang di kuil Taki, nona Sakura." Ucap Hizashi, dia sudah mengetahui kedatangan Sakura, tapi tidak dengan iblis yang sedang mendampingi Sakura, kenapa di antara iblis lainnya di kuil Konoha, Sakura membawa iblis rubah itu, pertanyaan yang nampak terlintas di wajah Hizashi

"Terima kasih sudah menyambut kami, tidak apa-apa, aku pun akan marah pada Hinata jika dia tiba-tiba saja pergi dari kuil." Ucap Sakura, seakan merasakan hal yang sama dengan salah satu pengawal miko di kuil Taki yang sudah tidak lagi pengawal, tugasnya hanya mengawasi sekarang.

Hizashi pamit untuk keluar dan membiarkan nonanya melanjutkan pembicaraannya, saat itu Naruto terus menatap ke arah pria tua itu, sedikit aneh, tapi dia merasa kesal saat melihatnya, seakan ingin menghajar pria tua itu.

Naruto meminta untuk keluar sebentar, dia ingin menghirup udara di luar, dia sungguh tak nyaman dengan rumah itu, tapi hal itu hanya alasan untuknya saja, Naruto bukanlah iblis yang sangat bodoh, dia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, selama ini pun dia banyak belajar dari Sasuke yang masih mempelajari dunia manusia.

Di taman belakang, Neji mendatangi Naruto, iblis rubah itu memandangi setiap halaman luas di area belakang rumah.

"Mengingat sesuatu?" Ucap Neji.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau dan tuanmu sama saja, aku tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya yang seakan memintaku untuk mengingat sesuatu." Ucap Naruto, menatap tidak senang ke arah Neji.

"Sepertinya tuanmu benar, kau mengalami lupa ingatan setelah terlahir kembali." Ucap Neji, tidak menatap ke arah Naruto, memandang lurus ke depan, di sana adalah hutan belakang kuil.

"Aku tidak lupa ingatan, lagi pula untuk pertama kalinya aku menjadi iblis pendamping seumur hidupku." Ucap Naruto, dia sudah muak dengan ucapan itu.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak menuduhmu, tapi kalian benar-benar mirip."

"Apa iblis seperti yang di katakan Hinata? Hanya nama dan wujud saja, mungkin memang benar ada iblis yang sepertiku." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku sudah membaca banyak catatan tentang iblis yang di tuliskan oleh leluhur Hyuuga yang meneliti iblis, di dunia iblis, hanya akan ada satu iblis lagenda dari setiap klannya, tidak mungkin ada dua iblis yang menjadi lagenda, hal itu hanya akan terjadi jika iblis lagenda sebelumnya, mati."

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara omong kosong itu, aku tidak mengenal sama sekali tuanmu, kuil ini, bahkan kota ini, namaku memang Naruto dan aku iblis rubah yang lagenda, tapi aku tidak pernah berniat jahat pada kalian, memangnya apa yang ingin kau buktikan jika benar aku dulunya iblis pendamping miko kalian?" Naruto masih menahan diri.

"Iblis pendamping sebelumnya berbuat ulah, dia membunuh banyak pengawal miko di kuil ini, dia bahkan hampir membunuh ayahku dan terakhir, dia membunuh miko generasi kelima." Ucap Neji.

Naruto cukup terkejut, dia tidak tahu jika iblis pendamping bahkan akan membunuh tuannya.

"Aku pikir kalian memang salah orang, aku bahkan tidak pernah berniat untuk membunuh tuanku sendiri." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang, tapi perasaan kehilangan saat itu tidak bisa membuatku berhenti untuk terus memikirkan kejahatan yang di perbuat olehmu."

 **Tringgg..!**

Naruto segera menghindar, Neji tiba-tiba saja menarik pedang yang selalu di bawanya, Naruto menangkis serangan pedang itu dengan kuku tajam dan panjang yang di milikinya.

"Apa-apaan kau! Aku datang ke sini dengan damai dan tidak ingin mencari masalah, sudah aku katakan padamu berapa kali, aku bukan Naruto yang kalian cari!"

"Aku akan membuatmu ingat." Ucap Neji dan kembali menyerang Naruto.

 **Booommm..!**

Hinata dan Sakura terkejut, seakan ada gempa dari halaman belakang, keduanya berlarian keluar ke halaman, benar saja, mereka melihat Neji dan Naruto yang tengah bertarung.

"Hentikan ini Naruto!" Teriak Sakura.

"Kak Neji jangan menyerang Naruto!" Teriak Hinata.

Mereka tidak mendengarnya, tidak ada yang peduli dengan teriakan kedua gadis itu, seketika beberapa pengawal datang, mereka menahan Hinata dan Sakura yang akan bergerak mendekati Neji dan Naruto.

"Aku harap nona-nona tidak bergerak dari situ, hal ini cukup bahaya." Ucap Hizashi, dialah yang membawa para pengawal itu.

"Ada apa ini? Kami ke sini bukan untuk mencari masalah, bisakah kalian berhenti melukai iblisku." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Maaf nona Sakura, hingga masalah ini selesai, kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Ucap Hizashi.

"Jangan berbicara konyol seperti itu! Apa kalian ingin membunuh iblis pendampingku! Dia bahkan sudah mendapat ijin dari kuil utama!" Protes Sakura.

"Kakek, hentikan kak Neji, Naruto tidak bersalah, dia bukan iblis yang kalian benci selama ini." Ucap Hinata.

"Diamlah nona Hinata, anda sama sekali tidak tahu masalah apa yang sudah terjadi, bahkan iblis rubah itu sudah membunuh nona kami."

"Apa!" Ucap Hinata, dia pun terkejut bersama Sakura.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih bertarung melawan Neji, dia tidak akan membalas serangan Neji, Naruto terus menghindar, dia sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk tidak membuat masalah, beberapa kali pedang Neji akan menyayat kulitnya, darah itu mengalir dari lukanya, tapi tidak begitu lama, kulit yang terluka akan tertutup secepatnya, tubuh seorang iblis akan cepat pulih dengan sendirinya.

"Bisa kita hentikan ini, aku tidak ingin melukaimu." Ucap Naruto.

"Ha! Jangan bercanda! Kau bahkan berani ingin membunuh ayahku saat itu." Ucap Neji. Terus mengeluarkan serangannya. "Ingatlah! Ingat kembali saat kau membunuh kak Hinata! Saat itu akan tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

"Kau sungguh keras kepala, aku sama sekali tidak membunuh tuanmu!" Ucap Naruto, masih menghindar, sempat melirik ke samping, dia bisa melihat wajah tuannya yang khawatir, jika tidak di hentikan sekarang, Naruto pun akan terluka lebih parah. "Maaf, tuanku." Gumam Naruto, pada akhirnya Naruto membalas serangan Neji, tidak peduli jika sampai mematahkan pedang Neji.

"Kakek, aku mohon, Naruto tidak salah apa-apa." Ucap Hinata, masih berusaha berbicara pada kakeknya, Hizashi sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapan Hinata.

Sakura sudah cukup muak melihat masalah ini, dia tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada Naruto, melepaskan diri dari para pengawal itu, Sakura berhasil lepas, namun para pengawal itu mengejar Sakura dan memukul perut gadis itu agar pingsan dan tidak mengganggu Naruto dan Neji.

Naruto sempat melihat mereka memukul tuannya hingga pingsan, iblis rubah ini pun menjadi marah, dia tidak akan segang-segan lagi, menendang Neji dan berlari ke arah para pengawal yang membawa Sakura untuk menjauh dari halaman itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada tuanku!" Teriak Naruto, berlari cepat ke arah Sakura.

 **Deg.**

Naruto merasakan perasaan aneh, melirik ke arah Hizashi, entah mengapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk memukul Hizashi.

"Semua ini salahmu kakek tua!" Naruto mengincar Hizashi, belum sempat memukul wajah orang tua itu, Neji sudah tepat berada di hadapan ayahnya, menangkis sekarang Naruto dan mendorongnya cukup jauh.

"Apa kau ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya? Jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi! Saat ini aku sudah bisa menangkis seranganmu." Ucap Neji.

Naruto terpental dan tubuhnya sempat menabrak pohon hingga rubuh, Naruto terduduk dan melihat bekas luka di lengan yang perlahan-lahan mulai tertutup lagi meskipun darahnya sempat menetes cukup banyak.

"Sial, Kenapa wajah kakek tua itu sungguh membuatku kesal." Ucap Naruto.

"Sudah hentikan!" Ucap Hinata, dia segera berlari dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Neji dan kakeknya, merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menghalangi Neji yang akan kembali melawan Naruto.

"Biarkan kami menyelesaikan masalah ini, nona." Ucap Hizashi.

"Tidak! Sudah Cukup! Jika kalian masih ingin melawan Naruto, bunuh saja aku!" Ucap Hinata dengan tegas.

"Bahkan sampai sekarang pun kau masih melindungi iblis jahat itu? sadarlah Hinata! Dialah yang telah membunuhmu di saat itu!" Ucap Neji, kesal.

"Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan kak Neji! Seorang iblis pendamping akan setia pada tuannya." Ucap Hinata, dia hanya membaca apa yang di tuliskan generasi sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Iblis itu tidak bisa berdampingan dengan manusia." Ucap Neji. "Saat itu aku salah besar berteman dengan seorang iblis, mereka buruk, mereka hanya akan menjadi sumber kekacauan." Lanjut Neji, bersiap kembali menyerang Naruto, tidak peduli dengan Hinata yang melindunginya.

Belum sempat melancarkan serangannya, tatapannya terkejut, Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya, dengan sekali pukulan Neji terpental Jauh.

"Berisik, kalian sungguh berisik, aku sungguh membenci kalian terutama kau kakek tua." Ucap Naruto dan tatapanya berubah, bahkan pupil sebiru langit itu sudah berubah menjadi pupil merah yang terlihat tajam, meremas kerah baju Hizashi dan mengangkat pria tua itu dengan satu tangannya.

"Naruto, jangan lakukan itu!" Ucap Hinata, dia pun ketakutan, dia bisa merasakan aura iblis Naruto yang berubah, begitu kuat dan seperti akan membunuh siapa pun.

Naruto melirik ke belakang, dia melihat wajah Hinata yang ketakutan, tapi tangannya tetap pada kerah Hizashi, dia tidak akan melepaskan orang yang sudah membuatnya dalam masalah.

"Asal kau tahu saja, mereka yang membuat masalah, Neji sudah berbohong padaku, teman, hahahaha, teman apanya, Dialah yang mengaduh pada ayahnya dan membuatku harus di musnahkan, tidak kah kau ingat itu Hinata! Aku sudah mengingat semuanya! Mereka, merekalah yang membuatku harus membunuhmu!" Ucap Naruto.

Iblis rubah itu mengingat semuanya saat melihat Hinata yang mencoba melindungi dan berbicara pada Neji dan ayahnya, jantung Naruto terus berdetak lebih cepat, hingga dia melihat semua bayangan di masa lalunya, begitu jelas, sangat jelas hingga dia merasakan sesak pada dadanya, mengingat kembali apa yang sudah di lakukannya pada Hinata terdahulu.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Hinata, miko muda itu tidak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang dirinya di masa lalu bersama Naruto.

"Aku rasa kau tidak akan mengingatnya, hal itu sudah sangat lama terjadi, bahkan sebelum kau terlahir kembali untuk kesekian kalinya." Ucap Naruto.

 **Triingg!**

Naruto segera menghindar ayunan pedang Neji, pria itu menghampiri Naruto dengan cepat dan melindungi ayahnya.

"Semuanya, kita harus membunuh iblis ini sekarang juga!" Teriak Hizashi,

Para pengawal mulai bergerak, mereka tidak gentar untuk melawan Naruto meskipun hanya manusia biasa, mereka memiliki keterampilan untuk melawan iblis apapun, satu persatu dari mereka di buat tidak sadarkan diri, meskipun Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai hilang kendali, tapi dia tidak berniat untuk membunuh siapapun, seakan-akan ucapan Sakura masih menahan dirinya untuk tetap sadar.

Neji terus melawan Naruto, dia hanya ingin membalaskan dendamnya, Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sebagai miko muda, dia masih terlalu dini untuk melerai sebuah pertengkaran.

"Kakek, aku mohon." Ucap Hinata, meminta pada kakeknya untuk menghentikan perkelahian ini.

"Tidak Hinata, kita tidak akan berhenti sampai iblis itu musnah." Ucap Hizashi.

Gadis kecil itu merasa ucapannya sia-sia, mendorong seorang pengawal dan mengambil pisau tajam yang di pegang pengawal itu.

"Jika kalian tidak berhenti, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri!" Ancam Hinata, dia bahkan tidak gentar saat menaruh pisau tajam itu tepat pada lehernya, takut, dia sungguh takut, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar, tapi apapun yang di ucapakannya tidak ada yang ingin mendengarnya. "Aku sudah muak untuk menjadi seorang miko, berhentilah untuk saling melawan." Tambahnya.

"No-nona! Jangan lakukan itu!" Ucap Hizashi, dia pun terkejut dengan tindakan nekat Hinata.

"Aku mohon, berhentilah, jika kalian berkelahi hanya gara-gara generasi sebelum aku mati, biar aku pun ikut mati, aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang dewasa, kenapa kalian tidak ingin mendengar ucapanku!" Ucap Hinata, dia sudah sampai pada titik jenuh, terkurung sepanjang hari di rumah dan kuil, dia tidak bisa memiliki iblis pendamping, tidak bisa bermain dengan keluarganya yang sebaya, tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang di sukainya, bahkan sekarang mereka melawan iblis yang di katakan telah membunuh miko generasi kelima, Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, pisau itu bergerak dan mulai melukai lehernya, darah segar perlahan menetes.

Naruto bisa melihat Hinata melukai dirinya, menendang dan memukul semua pengawal itu bahkan menangkis serangan Neji dan mendorongnya untuk menjauh, berlari dengan cepat ke arah Hinata, menarik pisau itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh.

"Tolong jangan melukai dirimu lagi." Ucap Naruto, dia bahkan berlutut di hadapan Hinata, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap gadis itu, wajah gadis itu basah, Hinata menangis begitu saja setelah menyadari apa yang tengah di perbuatnya, dia rela menghabisi nyawanya jika mereka tidak berhenti melawan Naruto. "Aku sudah cukup buruk saat menyerangmu, kali ini kau ingin menghilangkan nyawamu lagi demi aku? Aku rasa sudah cukup, hentikan ini Hinata." Lanjut Naruto, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Aku hanya hikss... aku hanya ingin melindungimu, aku tidak peduli akan masa lalumu tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka membunuhmu begitu saja." Ucap Hinata, memeluk Naruto dan menangis sekerasnya, perasaan menyakitkan yang tengah di rasakannya lagi, sama seperti saat dia menatap Naruto untuk pertama kalinya di kuil Konoha.

Semua itu tidak berakhir dengan mudah begitu saja, para pengawal segera menarik Hinata, menjauhkan nona mereka dari iblis itu, Neji kembali melawan Naruto, dia hanya di selimuti rasa dendam.

Naruto sudah mulai lelah, di saat seperti ini, hatinya perlahan-lahan tertutup akan rasa bencinya, berubah ke wujud aslinya, dia pun mulai mengamuk dan lagi hutan yang pernah di rusakinya menjadi rusak kembali, Neji tidak mampu melawan Naruto dalam wujud aslinya, dia pun sudah pada batasnya untuk bertarung, Naruto tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa pun, saat ini hanya rasa ingin membunuh yang menyelimutinya, lagi-lagi para pengawal di kuil Taki mati melawan Naruto.

"Berhenti bodoh!" Teriak seorang iblis, menangkis serangan Naruto yang hampir saja membunuh Neji.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap iblis lainnya, membantu Neji berdiri, namun Neji tetap tidak senang pada iblis apapun, membuang mukanya dan berdiri sendiri.

"Cukup jauh untuk sampai ke sini, untung saja kita masih sempat." Ucap iblis lainnya lagi.

Naruto malah melawan iblis yang menangkisnya, iblis itu segera menghindar dan terlihat kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau! kau lupa padaku! ini aku Kiba! Sadarlah dasar bodoh" Ucap Kiba, menendang wajah Naruto.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri." Ucap Sai.

"Kita harus mencari Sakura segera." Ucap Sasuke.

Ketiga iblis itu merasakan tanda bahaya dari Sakura, ketiganya meninggalkan kuil, namun cukup jauh untuk tiba ke kuil Taki, ketiganya memanggil Gaara dan meminta iblis itu untuk mengirim mereka ke kuil Taki dan tak lupa saat ini Gaara yang menjaga kuil Konoha sementara waktu.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka begitu mudah memanfaatkanku." Ucap Gaara, berbicara sendiri di tengah senyinya kuil Konoha, dia baru saja menyadari sebuah hal yang cukup bodoh.

Kembali pada kuil Taki.

"Siapa mereka?" Ucap HIzashi.

"Mereka adalah iblis pendamping dari nona Sakura." Jelas Neji pada ayahnya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?"

"Sepertinya saat nona Sakura pingsan, itu seperti tanda bahaya untuk mereka, para iblis pendamping sangat terikat pada tuannya, mereka merespon dari tanda bahaya itu." Jelas Neji, menatap para iblis itu yang berusaha menenangkan Naruto namun tidak berhasil.

"Kekkai!" Ucap seseorang.

Neji dan Hizashi terkejut, mereka melihat sosok Hinata generasi kelima yang tengah berpakaian yukata khas miko, dia terlihat seperti sosok roh, berjalan perlahan ke arah Naruto yang masih mengamuk dan mencoba membebaskan dirinya dari belenggu kekkai itu, mau mencoba melepaskan diri pun tidak ada gunanya kekkai itu semakin kuat dan membuatnya kesakitan, Kiba, Sai dan Sasuke mundur dan melihat apa yang tengah terjadi, sebuah roh miko yang mengendalikan Naruto.

"Arrgghhtt...!" Teriak Naruto, dia sungguh kesakitan hingga kembali ke wujud tubuh manusianya, kekkai itu semakin menekan kekuatannya.

"Apa dia Hinata Hyuuga generasi ke lima?" Ucap Hinata, berdiri sebelah Neji.

"Ah, dia adalah kak Hinata." Ucap Neji, dia masih mengingat jelas wajah itu.

Hinata seakan menatap dirinya, tapi miko jauh lebih dewasa darinya, dia bahkan berhasil menenangkan Naruto.

"Sakura." Sasuke tengah menyadarkan Sakura.

Mereka tidak tahu apa tengah terjadi, saat ini yang mereka tahu hanya ingin melindungi Sakura dan menenangkan Naruto.

"Naruto!" Ucap Sakura, segera bangkit meskipun masih membuat tubuhnya hampir tumbang, Sasuke menahan Sakura agar tetap berdiri.

"Dia baik-baik saja, bahkan roh miko itu mengendalikannya." Ucap Sasuke.

Semua menatap ke arah Naruto yang berlutut dan masih berteriak kesakitan, roh miko terus menekan kekkainya.

"Paman, Neji, dan para pengawal klan Hyuuga tolong hentikan ini, semuanya bukan salah Naruto, akulah yang bertanggung jawab, aku yang membuatnya menyukaiku." Ucap roh miko itu.

"Dia sudah membunuhmu kak Hinata!" Ucap Neji, dia masih menaruh dendam pada Naruto.

"Kalian membalas dendam pun tidak ada gunanya, akulah yang ingin Naruto menghentikan perlawanannya, aku tidak sanggup melihat keluargaku yang mati begitu saja, kalian adalah keluargaku, aku mohon, Naruto adalah iblis yang baik, dia tidak pernah berbuat jahat padaku, dia mematuhi setiap aturan paman meskipun dia terus sulit beradaptasi."

Perlahan-lahan kekuatan yang tidak terkendali dari Naruto menghilang, seketika lenyap dan Naruto sudah sadar, pupil sebiru langit itu kembali terlihat, napasnya memburu dia terlihat kelelahan, perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai mengenal siapa yang di lihatnya.

"Hi-Hinata." Ucap Naruto, dia pun merasakan sedih setelah melihat orang yang di cintainya kembali.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali, meskipun kau bukan lagi iblis pendamping di kuil Taki, aku harap kau tetap bisa bersikap baik pada siapapun, aku tahu itu, karena tuanmu yang sekarang adalah miko yang penuh dengan kasih sayang." Ucap Hinata dan tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf atas perbuatanku." Ucap Naruto, dia merasa bersalah sudah membunuh Hinata.

Roh itu berjalan perlahan, melepaskan kekkainya, meminta Naruto untuk berdiri, mereka saling berhadapan, roh miko itu selama ini berdiam diri di dalam tubuh Hinata, seakan belum tenang, dia ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi pada Naruto dan dendam pada klan Hyuuga yang sudah berlarut-larut hingga kini.

"Paman, kak Neji, aku anggap masalah ini sudah selesai, kalian adalah manusia yang memiliki akal yang lebih baik dari para iblis, seharusnya kalian bisa membimbing seorang iblis ke jalan yang baik, bukan dengan menyerang mereka dan membuat mereka marah, para iblis itu sangat sensitif terhadap perlawanan, mereka mempunyai insting untuk melindungi diri sendiri, aku harap kalian memahami apa yang aku ucapkan ini, tolong ajarkan hal yang baik-baik pada Hinata, generasi penerusku, jangan membuatnya tertekan, kalian tahu, dia hanya anak kecil." Ucap Hinata, menatap ke arah miko muda itu dan tersenyum lembut, dia ingin semua membaik dan tidak ada lagi permusuhan atau dendam.

"Maafkan kami nona." Ucap Hizashi, dia pun mendapat pelajaran dari sikapnya selama ini.

"Sekarang aku bisa tenang." Ucap Hinata.

"Kau akan pergi?" Ucap Naruto, seakan tidak rela roh itu segera menghilang.

"Aku sudah lama meninggal, Naruto, maaf jika selama ini aku masih belum bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, namun di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku masih tetap mencintaimu sampai kapan pun." Ucap Hinata, berusaha tersenyum meskipun air mata menuruni pipinya, roh yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

"Aku pun sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto.

Hinata bergerak perlahan dan mencium bibir Naruto, melihat adegan 18+ itu, spontan Neji menutup mata Hinata dan Sasuke mendekap wajah Sakura. Wajah Sai, Kiba, dan lainnya sempat merona melihat adegan itu, setelah ciuman yang sedikit lama, Naruto memeluk erat Hinata hingga roh itu menghilang, Naruto pun tumbang dan pingsan, dia lelah untuk melawan Neji dan para pengawal klan Hyuuga, tenaganya terkuras saat mengamuk.

" _Selamat tinggal Naruto."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak menyangka jika ada iblis yang lebih pintar dari para iblis lainnya." Ucap Neji.

"Kau tidak bisa menyamakanku dengan mereka." Ucap Sasuke.

Saat ini mereka berada di ruangan lain, masih di rumah Hyuuga, di dalam sana terdapat banyak buku, sementara Naruto belum sadarkan diri sejak tadi, Sakura, Kiba, Sai, dan Hinata masih menunggunya sadar.

"Meskipun kau menutupinya, aku masih bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal darimu, bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia biasa bisa berumur hingga 100 tahun lebih dan tetap terlihat muda, wajahmu tidak menua akibat dari darah setengahmu." Ucap Sasuke, dia menatap serius ke arah Neji, menyadari jika selama ini Neji memiliki darah lain selain darah manusia, dia adalah setengah iblis.

"Kau memang berbeda, mereka tidak menyadarinya, aku menarik kata-kataku jika para iblis itu tidak berakal." Ucap Neji, sebuah senyum miring di perlihatkannya.

"Jadi, aku tidak akan basa-basi lagi, bagaimana kau membuat Naruto mengingat kembali akan masa lalunya? Ucap Sasuke, dia butuh informasi itu.

"Untuk apa kau mengetahui hal itu?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Baiklah, aku pun tidak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya, saat dia melihat Hinata melindunginya, iblis rubah itu tiba-tiba mengingat semuanya, dia bahkan ingin membalas dendamnya pada kami, hanya itu, mungkin setelah temanmu itu sadar, kau bisa mengatakannya langsung padanya." Ucap Neji.

Sasuke sudah cukup mendengar ucapan Neji, beranjak pergi dari ruangan yang cukup di sukainya, ada banyak buku yang bisa di bacanya, tapi saat ini dia tidak sedang ingin membaca, menarik informasi dari Neji lebih penting, memikirkan kembali pria itu, baru kali ini Sasuke bertemu dengan manusia setengah iblis, unik, tapi darah iblisnya tidak memiliki efek apa-apa, Neji tidak berubah menjadi iblis, dia hanya tetap muda di usianya yang sudah tidak wajar bagi manusia pada umumnya.

Mendatangi sebuah kamar di mana Naruto masih tidak sadarkan diri, dia bisa melihat iblis berambut merah yang tiba-tiba saja ada di antara Kiba dan Sai.

"Kita akan segera kembali ke kuil, aku sengaja meminta Gaara untuk datang membawa kita pulang." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke yang baru saja masuk. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu lagi, Gaara." Tambah Sakura.

"Tidak masalah, aku senang bisa membantu anda nona Sakura, lagi pula Naruto itu temanku." Ucap Gaara, menatap Naruto yang masih menutup matanya.

"Apa kalian akan pulang sekarang?" Ucap Hinata, dia ingin mereka menginap lagi, namun kuil Konoha dalam keadaan kosong, Sakura pun harus segera pulang.

"Maaf, Hinata, mungkin lain kali aku akan datang kembali mengunjungimu." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Jika Naruto sudah sadar, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku." Ucap Hinata, menatap Naruto yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang, dia seperti tidur nyenyak.

"Tentu, akan aku sampaikan." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka berkumpul dia ruang tamu, Kiba yang membawa Naruto, menaruhnya di pundak kanannya, Neji, Hizashi, dan para pengawal lainnya membungkuk di hadapan mereka, ayah Hinata, Hiashi orang yang sibuk dan dia masih berada di kantor perusahaannya.

"Maaf atas sambutan kami yang kurang nyaman, lain kali kami akan menyambut kalian lagi dengan baik." Ucap Hizashi, dia pun meminta maaf atas perbuatannya pada miko dari kuil Konoha itu dan para iblisnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura, pamit pada semuanya.

Gaara mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan memindahkan mereka semua kembali ke kuil Konoha, mereka seketika menghilang.

"Aku harap mereka datang lagi." Ucap Hinata.

"Kami pun mengharapkannya." Ucap Hizashi.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku menemani nona untuk berjalan-jalan." Ucap Neji.

"Eh? Aku bisa keluar?" Ucap Hinata, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Neji.

"Aku bisa mengawasi nona, kita bisa berjalan-jalan di mana pun nona suka." Ucap Neji, sekedar mengingat kembali ucapan roh Hinata, dia ingin mereka tidak lagi menekan penerus selanjutnya.

Sebuah senyum di wajah Hinata, dia merasa senang, tidak ada lagi yang akan melarangnya keluar, Hizashi masih akan mengawasi kuil, Neji mampu memenuhi tugasnya untuk menjaga Hinata, keadaan kembali tenang di kuil Taki, aturan itu perlahan-lahan akan berubah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara sudah kembali ke kuil utama, seharian Naruto tidak sadarkan diri, saat tersadar di malam hari yang dia pikirkan hanya makanan, perutnya sangat lapar, seakan dia tidak pernah makan berhari-hari.

"Masakan Sasuke memang paling enak." Ucap Naruto, makan malam dengan begitu lahap, Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk memperbanyak jatah makan Naruto.

"Jadi, kau tidak mengingat apapun?" Ucap Kiba.

"Yang aku ingat hanya petugas yang memarahiku karena naik di atap kereta, kuil di Taki sangat mewah, nona Hinata menyajikan kue yang enak dan juga aku merasa pria yang bernama Neji itu tidak seperti manusia biasa, dia begitu kuat." Ucap Naruto, dia hanya menceritakan saat Neji mencoba bertarung dengannya, setelah itu dia tidak mengingat apapun, bahkan Sakura yang di buat pingsan, dirinya yang sedang mengamuk dan roh Hinata, tidak ada satu pun yang di ingatnya.

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak ingin mengatakan jika Neji adalah anak setengah iblis, sedikit konyol mendengar Neji menceritakan masa lalu ayahnya yang terpikat akan wanita cantik, saat melahirkan Neji, dia pun baru menyadari jika di perdaya oleh iblis wanita, ayah Neji marah, dia pun memusnahkan ibu Neji dan berbohong pada anaknya jika ibunya sakit dan meninggal, tapi ayah Neji tidak menutupi kebenaran tentang darah campuran Neji, setelah mengingat hal itu, Sasuke kembali memperhatikan para iblis itu berbicara.

"Naruto berkata jujur." Sai membenarkan ucapan iblis rubah itu, dia berkata jujur, dia tidak mengingat apapun. "Sayang sekali, padahal seorang wanita telah menciummu." Tambah Sai.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Naruto sampai tersedak mendengar ucapan Sai." Apa! siapa? Aku tidak pernah mencium seorang wanita!" Ucap Naruto.

"Dia sudah melupakannya." Ucap Kiba.

"Ja-jangan membicarakan hal itu di depan Sakura, aku sungguh tak pernah mencium siapapun." Ucap Naruto, wajahnya sekarang cukup merona, dia sungguh tak mengingat hal itu.

"A-a-aku tidak melihat apapun." Ucap Sakura, dia pun malu saat melihat sepintas dan Sasuke segera menghalangi pandangannya, roh Hinata itu mencium Naruto dan tepat pada bibirnya.

"Kau bahkan terang-terangan mengatakan cinta padanya." Goda Kiba.

"Sayang sekali dia sudah meninggal." Ucap Sai.

"Sudah hentikan! Aku tidak pernah menyukai manusia lain selain tuanku!" Protes Naruto.

Kiba dan Sai kompak mengganggu iblis rubah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dunia iblis.**

Hanya reruntuhan bekas sebuah kerajaan yang bisa di pandanginya, pria itu menatap bongkahan pilar dan bebatuan yang dulunya pernah tersusun dan menjadi sebuah bangunan istana, kini tak seorang pun bisa tinggal di sana, tidak jauh dari reruntuhan itu, terdapat dua makam, sepasang suami-istri, mereka dulunya adalah orang tua pria dengan wajah tampan dan terlihat tegas ini.

"Mengunjungi makam lagi?" Ucap seorang iblis, wujud mereka layaknya manusia.

Itachi, nama pria itu, dia menatap mereka dengan wajah tenang, hanya ada anggukan pelan darinya.

"Kami dengar kau sudah menjadi pendamping seorang miko, kenapa kembali ke sini lagi? Kau tidak bisa mengharap apa-apa lagi dari kerajaan yang sudah runtuh." Ucap iblis lainnya.

"Ini bukan urusan kalian." Ucap Itachi dan menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Ma-maafkan kami, kami tidak bermaksud mengganggumu." Ucap salah satunya, mereka segera bersujud di hadapan Itachi.

"Sebagai raja terakhir, bukannya kau seharusnya mengumpulkan semua pasukan dan mendirikan kerajaan klanmu."

"Aku tidak tertarik menjadi raja, lagi pula aku tidak mengenal klan iblis serigala lainnya, apa mereka teman atau musuh?" Ucap Itachi, kembali memandang reruntuhan.

"Ba-baiklah, kami akan segera pergi, maaf mengganggumu." Ucap mereka, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tunggu!" Cegat Itachi.

"A-apa lagi, tuan?"

"Apa kalian tahu iblis serigala yang bernama Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi, pertemuannya dengan iblis serigala itu masih membuahkan sebuah pertanyaan, kenapa iblis serigala itu terus memanggilnya kakak dan berusaha ingin membuatnya ingat.

"Sasuke?"

Mereka terdiam dan saling berpandangan, kedua iblis serigala yang memiliki kekuatan lebih rendah dari Itachi terlihat takut.

"Ka-kami tidak mengenalnya." Ucap mereka, namun raut wajah yang terlihat gugup itu tidak membuat Itachi senang dengan jawaban mereka.

"Katakan atau kalian ku bunuh sekarang juga." Ancam Itachi, mata kelam itu berubah menjadi merah terang, membuat kaki kedua iblis itu menjadi lemas, mereka sampai terduduk di tanah, bahkan dari tatapan saja mereka sudah tahu akan kekuatan Itachi.

"Ya-yang kami dengar, dia adalah orang yang-yang uhm... yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu."

"Hanya itu, kami tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada iblis serigala lainnya."

Itachi cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan iblis itu, mata kelam itu kembali seperti semula, mereka pun pamit dan segera kabur, bahkan jika mereka ada 100 orang, itu tak cukup untuk mengalahkan Itachi yang saat ini memegang kedudukan sebagai raja setelah kematian ayahnya.

Menghela napas perlahan, kembali memikirkan ucapan mereka, apa benar iblis serigala yang bernama Sasuke itu membunuh kedua orang tuanya? Menghubungkan tentang ucapan pria itu yang memanggil 'kakak' padanya, Itachi masih kebingungan akan semua hal itu, seakan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak mengingat apapun, tapi dia pun merasa jika dia tidak pernah memiliki seorang adik, saat itu dalam ingatan Itachi, dia hanya anak tunggal, bertarung bersama ayahnya untuk tetap mendapatkan kedudukan mereka sebagai raja bangsa iblis serigala.

Memandangi seluruh area di sekitar reruntuhan, saat ini di dunia iblis perang serigala telah berakhir, para serigala menyebar dan hidup dalam kelompok kecil, mereka tidak mempedulikan akan kekuasaan setelah dampak perang yang terus-menerus hanya menghasilkan kehancuran dan sengsara bagi para iblis serigala, mereka tidak bisa hidup tenang, setelah perang besar untuk kesekian kalinya di pimpin oleh Itachi, perang itu benar-benar berakhir, tidak ada lagi yang memicu perang, bangsa iblis serigala semakin berkurang dan hampir membuat mereka menjadi iblis yang cukup langka.

Sebuah portal terbuka, Itachi berjalan perlahan masuk ke portal itu dan dia tiba di sebuah bangunan rumah, kekuatan khususnya masih bisa di gunakannya dan saat ini dia mulai mudah mengendalikan sesuka hatinya, Itachi bisa pergi ke dunia iblis dan kembali ke dunia manusia, meskipun bisa kembali, dia tidak berniat untuk tetap berada di sana, saat ini dia sedang terikat bersama seorang miko, jika miko itu mati, dia pun akan musnah.

"Kau pergi lagi?" Ucap sebuah suara tidak jauh dari Itachi.

"Hn, hanya sebentar saja, apa kau sudah pulang?" Ucap Itachi.

"Aku baru saja pulang."

"Selamat datang kembali, tuan."

"Kau selalu saja bersikap seperti itu."

"Maaf atas kelancanganku."

"Jangan pergi tanpa ijinku lagi." Ucap gadis itu, menatap tidak senang pada Itachi.

"Baik, nona."

"Ya, sudah, aku lelah." Ucap gadis itu dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Itachi menggangguk perlahan setelah tuannya pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuil Oto.**

Kuil yang terdapat di area yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota, kota Oto sendiri masih merupakan kota yang dalam tahap berkembang, di sana orang-orang masih kental akan adat dan budaya, miko pun sangat di segani di sana, sedikit berbeda dengan beberapa kota maju yang tidak terlalu ambil pusing akan penjaga kuil atau di sebut miko, mereka pun mulai menganggapnya sebagai mitos atau cerita-cerita di jaman kuno.

Gadis penjaga kuil Oto, seperti miko-miko lainnya di berbagai kota, namun dia pun tidak hidup sendirian, masih ada beberapa orang yang bekerja untuk mengabdikan diri di kuil Oto, gadis biasa yang memiliki perawakan cukup cantik dengan rambut hitam panjangnya sepinggang, gadis ini tidak di batasi dengan peraturan yang mengikat, dia pun bebas melakukan apapun sebagai gadis yang sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMA, wajah dan sikapnya cukup bertolak belakang, entah mengapa dia menjadi salah satu miko yang paling menyendiri dan tidak suka membaur, sikapnya pun arogan dan cuek pada siapapun, teman-teman sekolahnya bahkan sesama miko.

Kedudukannya sebagai penerus miko membuatnya mulai lelah untuk memegang tanggung jawab itu, Hanare nama gadis itu, dia tidak sendirian, dia masih memiliki banyak keluarga yang tinggal di pusat kota, biasanya dia akan ke sana sekedar membantu salah satu pamannya yang memiliki toko roti.

Hanare tidak pandai untuk bertarung bahkan dia masih sulit untuk menghapalkan mantra, tak jarang gadis ini kesulitan melawan beberapa iblis jahat atau hantu yang mengganggu manusia, dia memiliki seorang iblis pendamping, seorang iblis serigala, Itachi, iblis itu masih belum lama bersamanya, Hanare memutuskan memanggil iblis pendamping di bantu para pengawal kuil yang ada di kuil Oto, iblis serigala itu cukup tampan dan sangat dewasa.

Hari yang cukup melelahkan setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan sekolahnya, Hanare termasuk murid dengan peringkat pertama di sekolahnya, dia pandai dan berbakat, berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, memiliki halaman yang luas dan seperti rumah di jaman dulu, kuil berada di depan, sedangkan bangunan rumah tak jauh di belakang kuil, harus berjalan melewati jalur yang berada di samping kuil untuk sampai ke sana.

Melewati teras yang berhadapan dengan kolam ikan koi, Hanare melihat iblisnya dengan pakaian hakama berwarna abu-abu gelap, dia tengah duduk tenang menatap lurus ke depan, entah apa yang di tatapnya.

"Bersiaplah, para warga melapor tentang kejadian aneh di sekitar pelabuhan, tempat itu cukup jauh." Ucap Hanare, berdiri di sebelah Itachi, melipat kedua tangannya, dia tidak membantu warga, namun tugasnya cukup penting, dia harus berperan sebagaimana mestinya seorang miko.

"Aku akan mengantar anda dengan cepat ke sana." Ucap Itachi, kekuatan portalnya akan berguna.

"Baguslah, aku tidak perlu susah memakai kendaraan." Ucap Hanare.

"Tuan." Panggil Itachi.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah anda mendapatkan informasi tentang iblis yang ada di kuil Konoha?"

"Untuk apa kau mendapat informasi mereka? Tidak ada gunanya, kau jauh lebih kuat dari mereka." Ucap Hanare, bahkan menyombongkan kekuatan iblisnya.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya penasaran terhadap iblis serigala yang ada di kuil itu."

"Bersiaplah, aku tidak ingin mendengar kau membahas tentang iblis dari kuil lain, kita pun masih sibuk dan jangan mengusik kuil lain." Ucap Hanare, hari ini iblisnya tidak seperti biasanya, Itachi mulai banyak bicara, Hanare tidak menyukai hal itu, dia ingin Itachi mendengar setiap ucapannya dan perintahnya.

"Maaf, aku akan segera bersiap." Ucap Itachi.

Hanare berjalan pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian miko, Itachi menatap tuannya, entah mengapa tuannya sangat tegas dan tidak ingin dia membangkang padanya, jika bukan sebuah ikatan, Itachi sudah akan membunuh miko yang terlalu bersikap arogan itu.

Itachi masih sangat mengingat hal itu, dulunya Hanare tidak seperti itu, dia adalah gadis miko yang baik dan lemah lembut pada siapapun, tapi saat iblis jahat yang tiba-tiba mengacau di kota Oto, mereka bahkan sangat kuat, Hanare tidak mampu melindungi keluarganya yang ada di pusat kota, ibu Hanare menjadi sandera seorang iblis, tidak ada yang bisa di perbuat mereka, bernegosiasi pun iblis itu malah membunuh ibu Hanare, gadis itu berteriak histeris dan bersumpah akan membalas dendamnya pada setiap iblis yang selalu datang dan merusak kota, hatinya menjadi keras tidak ada lagi miko yang berhati lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dunia iblis.**

"Kami sudah mengatakan seperti yang kau inginkan." Ucap seorang iblis.

"Benar, Kami sudah mengatakan jika Sasuke penyebab orang tuanya mati, entah dia akan percaya atau tadi, tapi dari raut wajahnya, Itachi benar-benar melupakan apapun, bahkan tentang dirinya dan saudaranya di masa lalu."

"Bagus. Dengan begitu klan dari mereka akan benar-benar hancur, aku hanya ingin melihat kedua saudara itu saling membunuh, setelah itu akulah yang akan menjadi raja. Hahahahahha." Tawa keras itu seakan membahan di seluruh kastil tua yang ada di dunia iblis ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC  
.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagi...~

ah... sudah sampai segini chapternya. ini jadi tambah panjang yaa...,

oh iya, terima kasih untuk review di beberapa oneshoot author, dan jangan harap ada SEQUEL untuk oneshoot, author udah katakan berapa kali, eheheheh, nunggu oneshoot yang lain aja lah... biar ada yang seru lagi. XD


	14. Sebuah Cermin

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka yang di karang-karang author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun, sedikit menggabungkan iblis dan miko, tidak ada unsur buruk apapun dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya sekedar cerita bergender supernatural-humor, berharap ini akan lucu, jika tidak lucu maka author kembali gagal membuat cerita humor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **! Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya ~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **[ Sebuah Cermin ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mencuci..~ cuci...~ cuci...~ jemur..~ jemur...~ haa..~ hari ini begitu cerah."

 **Zraassss...!**

"Ah! Sial! Cucianku!" Teriak Naruto, baru saja cuaca cerah dan segera berganti dengan cuaca yang buruk, langit begitu gelap dan hujan turun dengan deras.

Menatap kesal dengan cuciannya yang menjadi basah kembali, dengan terpaksa Naruto harus membentang tali di dalam kuil, dengan begitu dia bisa menjemur semua pakaian di dalam sana, hal ini di lakukannya jika tidak ada tuannya, Sakura akan marah besar jika melihat Naruto menjemur seenaknya di dalam area kuil yang seharusnya bersih dari apapun bahkan itu cucian.

"Hujannya begitu deras." Ucap Kiba, menguap sesekali, suhu menjadi dingin dan dia menjadi malas, mengubah wujudnya menjadi anjing dan memilih berbaring.

Sai sendiri sudah masuk ke dalam meja penghangat, sejak tugasnya selesai, dia sudah dalam wujud aslinya, Naruto masih sibuk menjemur, Sasuke, seperti biasanya, dia mendapat buku pengetahuan baru dari Sakura, gadis itu meminjam dari perpustakaan sekolahnya, Sasuke masih penasaran dengan apapun, meminta Sakura untuk membawakannya sebuah buku untuk di bacanya, sesekali matanya akan melirik ke arah jam, melirik ke luar dan masih hujan deras.

Menit-menit berlalu, Sasuke beranjak dari ruang tengah, para iblis lainnya sedang bersantai dan tidak peduli Sasuke yang pergi keluar, menyadari jika Sakura tidak membawa payung, berjalan keluar dengan membawa satu payung, hujan masih sangat deras dan belum ada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti, Sasuke masih selalu saja tersesat, dia hanya menggunakan penciumannya untuk mencari Sakura, seperti halnya Kiba, penciuman Sasuke pun tajam meskipun jangkaunnya tak sejauh Kiba.

Sasuke sudah hapal akan jam pulang sekolah Sakura, beberapa murid SMA berjalan pulang ada yang memakai payung, jas hujan bahkan ada yang berlari begitu saja, beberapa di antara mereka menatap ke arah Sasuke, pemuda yang cukup tampan, mereka menyadari wajah pemuda itu, menatapnya dan membuat mereka merona, Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pagar sekolah Sakura, mencoba mencari tuannya, dia bisa melihat Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk bangunan sekolah, sesekali dia akan tertawa, dia sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya, Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah, tidak peduli akan tatapan dan bisik-bisik murid SMA yang melihatnya, dia bisa mendengar dan menyadari semuanya, tapi tujuannya saat ini hanya untuk menjemput tuannya.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura terkejut, seseorang berdiri di hadapannya dan tengah membawa payung.

"Kau melupakan payungmu." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan tenang, dia terlihat begitu _cool_ bagi para murid SMA yang tengah menatapnya.

"S-Sakura, siapa dia? Tampan sekali!" Bisik Ino, baru kali ini dia melihat seorang pria membawakan payung untuk Sakura.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" Bisik Tenten, dia penasaran.

"Sakura, tipemu seorang pria dewasa?" Bisik Temari.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu! Apa-apaan kalian, dia bukan pacarku!" Protes Sakura dan cukup terdengar beberapa murid di sebelahnya.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Ketiganya, sedikit menjauh dari Sakura dan menatap tidak percaya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sungguh! Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, lagi pula untuk apa kau ke sini? Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ucap Sakura, saat ini dia merasa sedang di permalukan.

"Kau akan basah, cepatlah, aku tidak punya waktu untuk menunggumu mengomel." Ucap Sasuke, menatap malas ke arah Sakura, dia tidak tahu jika respon tuannya akan seperti itu, yang di pikirkannya adalah Sakura merasa terharu dan berterima kasih padanya, itu hanya khayalannya semata.

"Pulanglah, aku akan pulang jika sudah re- hoaaah...!" Teriak Sakura, teman-temannya kompak mendorong gadis itu dan Sasuke berhasil menangkap tuannya.

"Jangan menolak seseorang yang tengah berbaik hati padamu." Ucap Temari.

"Lagi pula dia sudah baik menjemputmu." Ucap Tenten.

"Dan-dan-dan dia juga tampan! Aku mendukung kalian." Ucap Ino.

"Ka-kalian, uhk, ya sudah, sampai besok." Ucap Sakura pada akhirnya.

Berjalan beriringan di bawa satu payung, mengambil sedikit jarak dari Sasuke, tapi iblis itu selalu peka terhadap apapun, dia tidak peduli akan wajah tuannya yang sudah merona, merangkul bahunya agar Sakura tidak kehujanan sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau akan keras kepala seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku sangat-sangat malu, lain kali tidak perlu menjemput seperti ini, teman-temanku jadi salah paham." Ucap Sakura, berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari bahunya namun tetap saja, pemuda itu terus merangkulnya.

"Salah paham?"

"Ahk, kau tidak memahaminya! Semacam..se-se-semacam uhm... mereka akan pikir jika kita adalah pasangan." Ucap Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya dan semakin malu.

"Apa sebuah pasangan itu membuatmu bersikap aneh seperti ini?" Ucap Sasuke, melepaskan rangkulannya dan menatap tuannya.

"Tidak! Sikapku tidak aneh!" Bantah Sakura, berusaha untuk kabur namun apa daya, kekuatan Sasuke jauh lebih kuat, menahan tuannya untuk tidak pergi hanya dengan menarik lengannya.

"Tenanglah, Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang mereka pikirkan, kau terlalu kaku, tuanku." Ucap Sasuke dan mengelus perlahan puncuk kepala Sakura.

 **Zraakk..!**

"Bo-bodoh!" Bentak Sakura, berlari pulang setelah apa yang di lakukannya.

Saat ini Sasuke sedikit kesal, payung yang sudah hancur, bahkan tubuhnya sedikit berbau hangus, Sakura baru saja mengeluarkan petirnya.

 **.**

Di kuil.

"Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku merinding, seperti seseorang tengah mendapat petir dari tuan." Ucap Naruto, dia sudah menyelesaikan tugas menjemurnya, sekarang tengah bersantai dengan teh hangat di ruang tengah.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bicara petir, mendengarnya saja aku pun takut." Ucap Sai.

"Tapi yang di katakan Naruto sepertinya ada benarnya, aku merasa tuan tengah mengeluarkan petirnya." Ucap Kiba.

 **Bufffff...**

Kiba kembali ke wujud manusianya.

 **Braak..!**

Ketiganya terkejut, mendengar suara pintu depan yang seperti di buka keras, berjalan ke arah depan dan melihat Sakura baru saja pulang dan bajunya basah kuyup.

"Aku pu- Eh?" Sakura terkejut dengan seseorang yang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, menghalangi pandangan para iblisnya yang ingin menyambut Sakura.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Kembali ke ruangan." Ucap Sasuke, dia segera masuk saat Sakura baru tiba, Sasuke berhasil menyusul tuannya yang berlari meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kami hanya ingin menyambut Sakura." Protes Naruto.

"Hahahaha, apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa pakaianmu seperti sudah terkena petir." Ucap Sai, dia menyadari hal itu.

"Berisik, kembali lah." Perintah Sasuke, namun mereka tetap keras kepala dan tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Kau seharusnya tidak berlari saat hujan, pakaianmu basah dan-" Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya, mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

Sakura sempat memperhatikan keadaannya dan baru saja menyadari sesuatu yang memalukan, pakaian putih yang basah dan membuatnya cukup transparan, Sakura segera berlindung di belakang Sasuke.

"To-tolong kalian kembali ke ruangan tengah." Ucap Sakura, malu.

"Baiklah, jika ini perintah tuan." Ucap Kiba, menarik iblis kucing dan rubah itu kembali ke ruang tengah.

Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke yang menghela napas lega, dia pun tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang memalukan itu.

"Terima kasih, maaf aku sedikit ceroboh dan juga maaf atas petir yang tadi." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Sakura, berjalan lurus ke depan dan tidak berbalik sedikit pun, Sakura menganggap Sasuke memberinya kesempatan untuk segera ke kamar dan bergegas berganti pakaian.

"Ah.. ~ sayang sekali, padahal aku tengah menikmati seragam tuan yang basah." Ucap Sai, sejujurnya dia pun menyadari hal itu.

"Jaga ucapanmu, kucing sialan." Ucap Sasuke dan tidak peduli jika menjadikan Sai yang masih dalam wujud kucingnya sebagai keset kaki.

Segera mengubah wujudnya dan menjauh dari Sasuke, iblis serigala itu tidak main-main padanya, punggungnya sampai sakit di injak.

"Jadi kau pergi menjemput tuan?" Ucap Kiba.

"Hanya ingin membawakannya payung." Ucap Sasuke, santai dan duduk.

"Bagaimana dengan petir itu? Kau pasti sudah melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh sampai membuat tuan marah, hahahah." Ucap Sai, tertawa hingga memegang perutnya, dia merasa puas jika Sasuke mendapat ganjarannya.

"Wah, ternyata perasaanku memang benar jika itu petir Sakura." Ucap Naruto, menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Ucap Sasuke, tidak peduli akan tawa iblis kucing itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah malam, sejak pulang sekolah Sakura tidak turun dari kamarnya, Sasuke sudah menyiapkan makan malam, para iblis tengah duduk tenang dan bersiap untuk makan malam.

"Sakura tidak turun sejak tadi." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku akan memanggilnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Biar aku saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku saja!" Ucap Sai.

"Kalian sangat berisik! Aku yang akan melakukannya." Ucap Kiba.

Mereka jadi bertengkar untuk siapa yang akan memanggil Sakura turun untuk makan malam.

 **Hatcuuuh!**

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa kalian ingin kena petir?" Ucap Sakura, baru saja turun dari kamarnya dan mendapat pemandangan yang cukup kacau, mereka lagi-lagi bertengkar, Kiba menarik kerah kaos Sai, Naruto menarik kerah kaos Sasuke dan begitu sebaliknya, mereka siap saling memukul. Keempat iblis itu segera memisahkan diri, duduk dengan tenang di posisi mereka.

 **Hatcuuuh!**

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap wajah tuannya, terlihat sedikit memerah bahkan dia bersin-bersin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, makan dan cepat tidur." Ucap Sakura.

Duduk pada tempatnya dan mereka pun mulai menyantap makanan mereka, Sakura terlihat begitu tenang, raut wajahnya sedikit aneh, dia seperti pucat dan kurang bersemangat, beberapa kali sakura akan bersin.

Menit-menit berlalu, kegiatan makan malam berakhir, Sakura akan membantu Sasuke membersihkan meja makan, tapi tubuhnya sedikit lelah, hanya duduk di kursi dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun, terkejut akan tangan seseorang yang memegang jidatnya, Sasuke penasaran dengan wajah Sakura yang merona dan tatapan sayupnya.

"Kau sakit, berhenti untuk melakukan apapun, aku akan membereskan sisanya." Ucap Sasuke, menuntun Sakura untuk kembali ke kamar.

Para iblis lain sibuk menonton siaran tv di malam hari, sementara Sasuke sedang mengantar Sakura, setelah berlari menembus hujan dan sekarang Sakura terkena demam. Berbaring di kasurnya dengan selimut tebal menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, Sasuke tidak begitu pandai untuk merawat seseorang, dia hanya di beri perintah Sakura, memintanya untuk mengambil obat dan juga kompres, wajah Sakura begitu merah, panasnya cukup tinggi.

"Apa aku perlu memanggil nenek Chiyo atau ayah dan ibumu?" Ucap Sasuke, satu-satunya cara agar ada yang bisa merawat Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, aku masih bisa mengatasinya." Ucap Sakura, berusaha untuk tersenyum meskipun seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas dan nyeri.

Sasuke terdiam, duduk di sebelah Sakura dan menatap gadis itu, baru kali ini dia melihat tuannya yang sakit, sakit normal selayaknya manusia biasa, memikirkan tugasnya yang belum selesai, beranjak dari kamar Sakura, namun sebuah tangan menahannya, bahkan suhu dari tangan itu bisa dirasakan Sasuke.

"Tetaplah di sini, biasanya ayah akan menemaniku jika seperti ini, tapi aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir dan ibu akan kerepotan." Ucap Sakura, menatap Sasuke meskipun efek obat mulai terasa, Sakura merasa mengantuk.

"Hn, aku akan di sini, tidurlah." Ucap Sasuke, mengganti kopres Sakura yang sudah mendingin.

Keadaan ini di sadari oleh para iblis lainnya, ikatan yang terjalin membuat mereka merasakan jika Sakura sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, mereka tidak masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura, hanya duduk dan menunggu di depan pintu kamar Sakura, raut wajah khawatir, mereka ingin Sakura segera sembuh, walaupun ini masih dalam tahap sakit yang tidak parah, Sasuke pun merasakan keberadaan mereka yang berada di depan pintu, saat ini Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak untuk sementara waktu, tangan kecil gadis itu masih di genggamnya, Sakura ingin Sasuke terus berada di sisinya seperti saat Kizashi, ayah Sakura yang menemaninya jika sedang sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Sakura terbangun, menoleh ke sebelah kanan dan melihat Sasuke tengah duduk sambil tertidur, matanya masih tertutup, semalaman Sasuke menemaninya, Sakura tidak sadar jika selama tangan mereka terus saling menggenggam, Sasuke sedang mengobati Sakura, mengalihkan tatapannya, jantungnya sedikit deg-degan saat menatap Sasuke, kemarin Sasuke bahkan memperlakukannya seperti seorang pasangan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah bangun dan melihat tuannya sudah membuka mata, dia masih berada di tempat tidur dan menaikkan selimutnya sebatas hidungnya.

"Aku sudah sembuh." Ucap Sakura, tidak menatap Sasuke, dia merasa sedikit sulit menatap mata pemuda itu saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi dan jika kau perlu sesuatu, kau bisa memanggil salah satu dari kami." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak dari kamar Sakura.

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke pergi, sikapnya menjadi biasa padanya, Sakura tidak menyukai itu, tapi dia akan gugup jika Sasuke bersikap tidak biasanya.

Dari luar kamar Sakura bisa mendengar suara dari iblis lainnya, mereka seakan menunggu kesembuhan Sakura, Sasuke bahkan tidak menginjikan mereka masuk dan mengganggu istirahat Sakura, pada akhirnya mereka akan kembali mengerjakan tugas dan kewajiban masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari untuk membersihkan kuil, kembali barang-barang yang sudah di atur di dalam gudang bawah tanah area kuil harus di atur kembali, ini sudah menjadi rutinitas, barang-barang pusaka itu akan di bersihkan dan di sucikan kembali, begitu banyak barang dan semua harus di atur dengan rapi. Sakura yang bertanggung jawab membersihkannya dan mengganti segel yang mulai rusak, kadang barang pusaka itu bisa menjadi senjata untuk para makhluk yang jahat.

Sebuah benda pusaka yang bersilau di antara beberapa benda, Sasuke terfokus akan benda itu, itu hanya sebuah cermin kuno, iblis serigala itu tergerak untuk melihatnya, terdiam cukup lama, entah apa yang di lihatnya dan Sasuke hanya mematung.

"Jangan menyentuh mereka terlalu lama." Tegur Sakura, segera mengambil cermin itu dari tangan Sasuke. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kegunaan semua benda pusaka ini, bisa saja salah satunya melenyapkan kekuatan para iblis, kalian mendengarkanku?" Ucap Sakura, para iblisnya pun mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Naruto dan Kiba yang penasaran akan benda-benda pusaka itu dan sibuk memain-mainkannya segera menaruhnya setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura, mereka takut kehilangan kekuatan mereka begitu saja.

"Kenapa ada begitu banyak benda pusaka? Lagi pula benda-benda ini sudah berkarat dan tua." Ucap Naruto.

"Ini peninggalan dari beberapa miko atau pun penjaga miko terdahulu, jika di buang begitu saja, benda pusaka ini akan di salah gunakan, meskipun terlihat tua dan berkarat, benda-benda ini masih memiliki kekuatan, cepat di bereskan, aku harus segera memberikan segel baru." Ucap Sakura, dia mulai memegang sebuah pedang dan menempelkan segel baru.

Seluruh iblis dengan cepat mengatur kembali semua benda-benda pusaka itu. Semua sudah di atur di tempatnya semula, Sasuke yang akan mengunci pintu ruangan itu, kembali menatap cermin itu, Sasuke penasaran, sejujurnya saat melihat cermin itu, tiba-tiba dia melihat wujud seseorang yang mirip dengan Itachi, melirik sekitar, Sakura sudah kembali ke rumah, begitu juga yang lainnya, Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan kembali menatap cermin yang di pegangnya tadi, sepertinya cermin itu tidak berbahaya. Sedikit terkejut, cermin itu lagi-lagi memperlihatkan wajah kakaknya dan dia semakin penasaran, menatap baik-baik ke dalam cermin itu, dia melihat kakaknya bersama miko yang pernah datang ke kuil Konoha, mereka seperti tengah berbicara, namun cermin itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara dari apa yang di lihat Sasuke.

 **Triinggg...! Sreeek.**

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, dia merasa jika dia tertarik akan sesuatu dan sebuah cahaya terang keluar dari dalam cermin itu, cukup menyilaukan, membuka matanya dan menatap sekeliling, anehnya Sasuke berada di ruangan yang gelap menatap ke depan dan sebuah cermin besar ada di hadapannya dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut, dia melihat dirinya dengan sebuah seringai yang aneh.

"Akhirnya aku bebas, kau pasti penasaran dengan iblis yang mirip kakakmu itu 'kan?" Ucap makhluk yang mendiami cermin itu, dia berhasil mengambil alih tubuh Sasuke, cermin itu adalah benda pusaka untuk melihat kebenaran, dia hanya memancing Sasuke, walaupun fungsi cermin itu sangat baik, tapi tidak dengan makhluk yang tinggal di dalamnya, dia memiliki rasa ingin menguasai siapapun, merasa jika tinggal di cermin hanya membuatnya bosan, dia berhasil keluar. Saat Sasuke memegangnya, dia bisa menyerap sedikit kekuatan Sasuke dan mengubahnya menjadi suatu hal yang sangat ingin di lihat Sasuke.

"Sial! Siapa kau! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Sasuke, memukul-mukul cermin itu namun terasa sangat kuat, Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa menghancurkannya begitu saja.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku adalah dirimu, aku Sasuke, iblis serigala, sekarang diamlah di sana dan aku akan menjadi dirimu dengan baik." Ucap makhluk cermin itu, kembali sebuah seringai di perlihatkannya, berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan gudang itu.

Meregangkan kedua tangannya, akhirnya dia bebas lagi setelah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya.

"Ternyata di sini, Sakura mencarimu, kenapa begitu lama menutup gudang." Ucap Naruto, berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tadi ada benda yang jatuh, jadi aku mengaturnya kembali." Ucap Sasuke dan sebuah senyum di perlihatkan.

Naruto menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke, saat ini dia memperlihatkan wajah cerianya, tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Ya sudahlah, cepat keluar dari sini, apa kau mau salah satu pusaka menghilangkan kekuatanmu?" Ucap Naruto dan sedikit mengancam.

"Iya, aku sudah sangat hati-hati, kau ini teman yang baik yaa." Ucap Sasuke dan lagi merangkul bahu Naruto.

Iblis rubah itu jadi merinding sendiri, merasa Sasuke benar-benar aneh, mencoba untuk tidak ambil pusing dan mereka berjalan keluar dari kuil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu, para iblis kecuali Sasuke mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, itu menjadi sebuah hal yang membuat mereka bertiga curiga, Naruto, Kiba dan Sai. Awalnya Sakura merasakan berubah sikap salah satu iblisnya, namun itu tidak bisa di buktikan begitu saja, dia bahkan bersih dari aura jahat dan lainnya.

"Wah, hari ini begitu terik, yosh, cepat-cepat, aku akan membantu Naruto." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menatap malas ke arah Sasuke, dia benar-benar aneh, setiap hari dia akan membantu siapapun, padahal Sasuke itu tipe yang malas untuk membantu, dia bahkan hanya akan duduk tenang dan membaca.

"Sasuke, apa kau sedang salah makan?" Ucap Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ini sudah berbuat baik padamu." Ucap Sasuke dan tertawa begitu lepas.

Kiba dan Sai menghentikan tugas mereka dan menatap ke arah Sasuke, iblis yang selalu bersikap dingin bahkan sangat-sangat jarang tersenyum itu tertawa dengan begitu cerianya, seakan ada sinar terpancar dari wajahnya, tampan dan terlihat begitu bahagia. Naruto mematung dan menatap tidak percaya Sasuke tertawa dan itu sudah tidak terhitung lagi.

"Aku akan membantu temanku yang susah. " Ucap Sasuke dan sebuah senyum tulus di wajahnya.

"Katakan saja apa yang bisa aku lakukan." Ucap Sasuke, lagi.

"Tenanglah, aku akan selalu bersikap baik padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

Berikutnya.

"Aku ini temanmu 'kan?" Sasuke lagi.

"Hahaha, ayo semangat..." Dia lagi.

"Hahaha." Sasuke.

"Hahahha." Sasuke.

"Hahahahah." Sasuke.

"Hahahhaha." Sasuke.

"Ueeekk...!" Naruto serasa ingin memuntahkan makanannya, mereka bertiga berkumpul di dalam kuil dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Sasuke.

"Akhir-akhir ini sikap Sasuke benar-benar aneh." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku rasa aku akan mual lagi setelah melihat sikapnya." Ucap Naruto dan menahan mualnya.

"Dasar jorok, hentikan itu! Aku jadi ikut-ikutan mual." Protes Sai.

Mereka bertiga merasa perubahan sikap Sasuke yang benar-benar drastis. Biasanya dia akan diam, kalem, dan tenang, kali ini dia banyak bicara, tertawa berkali-kali, dan sangat-sangat rajin membantu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat sesuatu dari Sasuke?" Ucap Kiba pada Sai.

"Dengar yaa, aku pun tidak tahu kenapa jadi seperti ini, selama ini kekuatan khususku tidak berpengaruh pada miko, tapi anehnya sekarang aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke." Ucap Sai.

"Dia jadi semakin aneh, walaupun sekarang Sasuke terlihat menyenangkan di anggap sebagai teman, tapi aku lebih suka Sasuke yang lebih banyak diam, dia sangat cocok seperti itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku sendiri tidak bisa mencium bau roh jahat atau apapun darinya." Ucap Kiba, bau Sasuke masih seperti biasanya.

"Apa Sakura tidak menyadari hal ini?" Ucap Naruto.

"Kita harus membicarakannya dengannya Sakura." Ucap Kiba.

Kemudian...

"Eh? Sasuke? Di-dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura, sejujurnya Sakura juga bingung, Sasuke menjadi orang yang periang, Sakura juga tidak merasakan hal aneh dari Sasuke. "Sudahlah, jangan berburuk sangka padanya, Sasuke jadi lebih akrab dengan kalian 'kan?" Lanjut Sakura.

Ketiga iblis itu menatap kecewa ke arah Sakura, sejujurnya mereka sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada Sasuke, namun dia benar-benar bersih dan seakan tidak di ganggu oleh roh jahat.

Kemampuan masak Sasuke juga menurun, masakannya kadang terasa tidak enak dan kadang hambar, Sakura jadi harus turun tangan dan meminta Sasuke untuk melakukan seperlunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 8 malam, Sakura tengah sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajarannya, menuliskan beberapa rumus di buku tulisnya dan kadang mengingat sikap Sasuke, menghela napas perlahan.

" _Dia jadi benar-benar berubah. Aku lebih suka saat dia menjadi pendiam, eh! Apa yang aku ucapkan! Bodoh! bodoh!"_

Wajah Sakura merona, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, memikirkan jika dia salah mengartikan rasa sukanya pada iblisnya sendiri. Menghilangkan pikiran anehnya, suara ketukan di depan pintu kamarnya dan Sakura membiarkan orang itu masuk.

"Aku pikir akan lebih baik jika membuatkanmu teh hangat." Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan tersenyum manis, berjalan ke arah Sakura dan menaruh tehnya di atas meja belajar Sakura.

Sakura segera mengalihkan tatapannya, itu sungguh berbeda, apalagi tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang menurut Sakura dia itu cukup tampan.

"Eh? Ada apa? Apa kau tidak menyukai teh? Atau mau aku buatkan minuman yang lain?"

"Ti-tidak usah, teh saja sudah cukup." Ucap Sakura, sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke dan kembali menatap ke arah bukunya.

Kembali sibuk menuliskan rumus dan Sasuke belum juga pergi, Sakura jadi kurang fokus dan akan sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke, setiap Sakura melirik ke arahnya, Sasuke akan tersenyum manis, wajah gadis itu menjadi merona, kadang dia akan mengingat tingkah bodoh Sasuke saat waktu hujan, mencoret-coret bukunya, wajahnya terasa panas saat ini.

"Tuanku?" Panggil Sasuke.

"A-apa!" Sakura terkejut.

"Kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Tidak." Sakura terdiam, menundukkan wajahnya sejenak dan menatap Sasuke. "Akhir-akhir ini para iblis mengatakan kau sangat aneh-" Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya, masih menatap Sasuke dengan serius. "-Kau sungguh Sasuke 'kan?" Lanjutnya.

"Tentu, aku iblis serigala yang kau panggil, memangnya ada apa? Aku pikir kalian akan suka dengan perubahan sikapku ini, aku hanya ingin menjadi iblis yang baik." Ucap Sasuke, wajah ceria itu tidak lepas darinya.

"Be-begitu yaa." Sakura merasa dia pun menjadi tidak percaya lagi pada Sasuke, menepis pikiran itu, Sakura tidak harus memihak, seharusnya dia ikut mendukung akan sikap Sasuke yang lebih ingin akrab dengan para iblis, biasanya dia seperti orang yang anti-sosial dengan mereka.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau pun seperti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke, tangannya bergerak untuk memegang ujung rambut Sakura, gadis itu terkejut dan terdiam. "Aku pikir semunya sedang baik-baik saja." Tambah Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak, hanya perasaanmu saja." Ucap Sakura, ingin melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari rambutnya dan malah tangannya yang kini tengah di genggam.

"Apa menurutmu, aku berbeda?" Ucap Sasuke, dan sorot mata serius itu terus menatap ke arah Sakura.

Sakura semakin salah tingkah dan berubah menjadi panik, satu-satunya hal yang akan di lakukannya membuat kekkai pada tubuh Sasuke, namun baru saja ingin mengucapkan matra itu, mulutnya di bekap dengan satu tangan Sasuke.

"Ternyata cukup sulit juga untuk membuatmu sadar akan perasaanmu." Ucap Sasuke, dia berhasil menghentikan perlawanan Sakura.

Sakura sangat-sangat terkejut, Sasuke dengan mudah menghentikan perlawanannya, mulutnya di bekap dan tangannya di genggam kuat, gadis itu tidak bisa membuat kekkai, Sakura merontah, Sasuke melepaskannya dengan perlahan.

"Ka-kau! Kenapa berani melawanku!" Kesal Sakura.

"Aku hanya menghindar hal yang ingin kau lakukan padaku." Ucap santai Sasuke.

"Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang juga!" Perintah Sakura.

"Haa..~ padahal aku masih ingin bermain-main sedikit denganmu."

"Apa! Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang juga!" Sakura kembali mengulang kalimatnya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak pergi. "Aku pikir kita memiliki perasaan yang sama, rasa suka sebagai lawan jenis, itu tidak aneh tuanku." Tambah Sasuke dan tersenyum, berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura yang masih terduduk di lantai, _"Kenapa dia bersikap seperti Sai?"_ Batin Sakura. Wajahnya sudah sangat merona, ucapan Sasuke sebelum keluar semakin membuatnya tidak mengerti, Sasuke begitu agresif padanya tadi, hampir saja dia ingin mengeluarkan petirnya tapi ini di dalam kamarnya. Sedikit aneh, biasanya iblis lainnya akan tiba-tiba muncul dan melindunginya.

Sementara itu, para iblis lainnya sudah tertidur, Sasuke sengaja memasukkan obat tidur yang cukup banyak pada makanan mereka, makhluk cermin itu memanfaatkan kepintaran Sasuke. Menatap ketiga iblis yang tertidur pulas di ruang tengah, kembali sebuah seringai di wajahnya, dia akan memanfaatkan tuan mereka, lagi pula dia pun menyukai gadis muda nan cantik, dia bisa mengetahui segalanya dari tubuh yang di gunakannya, iblis serigala itu menyukai majikannya, iblis dan manusia, hal mustahil, tapi makhluk cermin itu menikmati hal ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya, Naruto terbangun, menatap sekitar dan ini bukan kamar mereka, melirik yang lainnya mereka pun tertidur dengan pulas, Kiba, Sai, kecuali Sasuke, dia tidak ada.

" _Apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa kita semua tidur di sini?"_ Pikir Naruto. Bergerak ke arah Kiba dan Sai sekedar membangunkan mereka. "Kiba, Sai, bangun." Ucap Naruto.

"Hngg? Ada apa?" Ucap Kiba, membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sakura!" Teriak Sai dan bergegas bangun.

"Berisik, kenapa malah memanggil nama Sakura?" Ucap Naruto.

"Hanya mimpi buruk, loh, kenapa kita tidur di sini?" Ucap Sai, dia ikut bingung.

"Ini benar-benar aneh, tidak biasanya kita seperti ini, lagi pula Sasuke dimana?" Ucap Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan?"

Mereka saling menatap dan bergegas berlari ke arah kamar Sakura, mereka yakin jika Sasuke mungkin akan macam-macam pada Sakura, pemuda yang akan berbuat seenaknya selain Sai.

 **Sreeekk...!**

"Tuaaan...!" Teriak mereka bertiga tepat setelah pintu kamar Sakura terbuka.

"Kyaaaaaaa...!" Teriak Sakura.

Ketiganya segera keluar dan menutup rapat pintu kamar Sakura, wajah mereka pun merona, mereka seenaknya membuka kamar Sakura saat gadis itu tengah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Sakura bergegas mengenakan seragamnya, keluar kamarnya dengan wajah yang cukup kesal.

"Kenapa kalian masuk seenaknya!" Marah Sakura, wajah gadis ini pun merona.

"Maafkan kami." Ucap ketiganya.

"Kami pikir si iblis serigala itu akan macam-macam padamu." Ucap Sai.

"Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura.

"Ah, ini sangat aneh, kami semuanya tertidur di ruang tengah kecuali Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura terdiam, semalam Sasuke mendatangi kamarnya, pria itu pun leluasa mendekatinya dan ketiga iblisnya yang lain tidak datang, biasanya mereka kadang cepat merasakan Sakura di dekati salah satu dari mereka.

"Sasuke ada dimana?" Ucap Sakura.

"Kami tidak tahu dia berada dimana." Ucap Naruto, dia yang lebih dulu bangun.

"Ya sudah, aku harus siap-siap ke sekolah." Ucap Sakura.

Sedikit mengabaikan sikap Sasuke semalam, pagi ini pun dia entah berada dimana, Sakura jadi harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

Berangkat ke sekolah dan para iblisnya mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, Sakura berjalan perlahan, hal semalam tidak ingin di ingatnya lagi, tapi Sasuke membuatnya merasa malu.

"Pagi, Sakura." Sapa Tenten.

"Pagi."

Tenten memandangi Sakura yang terdiam, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kapan-kapan kita pergi jalan-jalan dan kau ajaklah pemuda itu." Ucap Tenten.

Alis Sakura berkerut. "Pemuda siapa?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Itu tuh, yang menjemputmu saat itu."

"U-untuk apa mengajaknya?" Ucap Sakura, masih tidak mengerti akan ucapan Tenten.

"Aku pikir kalian itu pacaran."

"Kami tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu."

"Tapi dia begitu baik padamu."

"Di-dia memang baik, tapi-" Sakura terdiam, Sasuke yang sekarang berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menjemputnya saat itu, saat ini Sasuke seperti berubah 180 derajat dari Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Hey, jangan melamun, aku yakin dia menyukaimu juga."

"Sudah-sudah, jangan membahasnya lagi, aku katakan sekali lagi, kami tidak akan memiliki hubungan seperti itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Ya, di-dia-" Sakura kembali terdiam.

" _Mana mungkin aku katakan karena dia iblis, Tenten pasti menganggapku aneh, lagi pula tidak ada cinta antara iblis dan majikan."_ Pikir Sakura.

"Nah, lagi-lagi kau melamun, katakan alasannya, kenapa kalian tidak bisa bersama?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Ini sangat rumit, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, yaa anggap saja kami memang tidak bisa memiliki hubungan seperti itu."

Tenten menatap malas ke arah Sakura. "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerima alasan macam itu."

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas, nanti terlambat." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas berlari.

"Tunggu Sakura." Ucap Tenten dan mengikuti Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Memukul cermin besar di hadapannya tidak juga membuat cermin itu rusak atau pun retak, Sasuke kebingungan harus berbuat apa, dia masih berada di dalam cermin itu dan sama sekali tidak bisa keluar, bahkan kekuatannya tidak berguna di dalam sana.

"Sial! Sial! Naruto! Kiba! Sai!" Teriak Sasuke. Berharap mereka mendengar suara Sasuke. "Kalian dengarkan aku! Aku ada di dalam cermin ini!" Mau berteriak seperti apa apapun tidak ada satu pun yang bisa mendengarnya.

Sasuke terduduk dan terlihat kelelahan, kedua tangannya terluka, setiap harinya dia berusaha untuk menghancurkan cermin itu agar bisa keluar, kekuatannya perlahan-lahan melemah, dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah di lakukan makhluk cermin itu dengan tubuhnya, iblis lainnya juga tidak ada yang sadar jika Sasuke yang sekarang bukanlah dirinya.

Putus asa dan amarah, Sasuke tidak memiliki ide untuk bisa keluar dari sana. Sebuah perasaan negatif yang perlahan-lahan muncul dari dalam hatinya, bisikan buruk pun mulai di dengar iblis serigala ini, sebentar lagi Sasuke akan menjadi iblis jahat dan membuatnya hilang kendali.

 **Deg.**

Sakura menahan dadanya yang sakit, saat ini dia tengah mendengar penjelasan gurunya yang sedang sibuk menjelaskan pelajaran, namun sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi, keringat mulai menuruni pelipisnya, dia tidak mengerti kenapa perasaan itu datang kembali, perasaan di mana jika salah satu iblisnya menjadi iblis jahat.

Ino melihat tingkah aneh Sakura, gadis itu seperti terlihat kesakitan, berbisik pada Tenten dan Temari, mereka pun menatap Sakura.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Bisik Ino.

Sakura tidak bisa mendengar ucapan teman-temannya, rasa sakitnya membuatnya Sakura sulit bernapas.

"Sensei! Sakura, dia terlihat kesakitan!" Ucap Ino.

Tenten dan Temari segera melihat kondisi Sakura, gadis itu terus menahan dadanya yang sakit dan menutup matanya, sesekali dia akan bergumam sakit, guru yang tengah mengajar bergegas menghampiri Sakura, gadis itu tidak berbicara apapun selain ucapan 'sakit'.

"Kalian belajar sendiri selama bapak mengantar Sakura." Ucap guru itu, dia mulai mengangkat Sakura, gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa untuk sekedar berjalan, Sakura di bawa ke ruang UKS, tapi dokter yang berada bertugas di ruang UKS tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada murid itu, sakitnya cukup sulit di deteksi dengan alat seadanya di UKS.

Guru itu segera menghubungi ambulans, Tenten, Ino, dan Temari terlihat khawatir, tidak ada yang bisa mereka perbuat, sakit Sakura sedikit aneh, bahkan dokter yang bertugas sudah memberinya obat yang menurutnya akan berefek tapi gadis itu tidak juga memperlihatkan adanya tanda-tanda dia akan meredahkan sakitnya, dia terus merasakan sakit. Setelah menghubungi ambulans, orang tua Sakura ikut juga di hubungi.

Sementara itu.

Sai, Kiba, dan Naruto ikut merasakan hal yang sama, salah seorang di antara mereka akan menjadi iblis jahat.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Sai.

"Sakura dalam bahaya." Ucap Naruto, mereka pernah merasakan hal yang serupa.

"Perasaan ini-" Kiba tersadar, menatap ke arah Sai dan Naruto, tapi mereka tidak memiliki tanda-tanda akan menjadi iblis yang jahat. "-Sasuke, dimana Sasuke?" Ucap Kiba, mencari iblis serigala itu.

"Ini sungguh menyakitkan, kita harus menemui Sakura." Ucap Sai.

"Tidak, kita harus menemui Sasuke terlebih dahulu, jika aku dan kalian tidak menjadi iblis jahat, maka yang sedang mengalami perubahan itu adalah Sasuke." Jelas Kiba.

Mereka bergegas berpencar mencari Sasuke, menemukan pemuda itu berjalan santai dari arah hutan. Kiba yang menemukannya pertama kali, menatap baik-baik Sasuke dan pemuda itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja, dia bahkan tidak seperti sedang merasakan tanda bahaya dari tuannya.

"Sasuke, dari mana saja kau?" Ucap Kiba, sedikit kesal.

"Aku habis dari hutan, ada apa? Apa kau butuh bantuanku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, kenapa kau sangat aneh?" Ucap Kiba, Sasuke seharusnya sama seperti dia, merasa sakit.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat damai-damai saja.

Naruto dan Sai akhirnya menemukan mereka, berjalan lebih cepat, Naruto segera mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke.

"Sialan kau Sasuke, apa kau yang berubah menjadi iblis jahat?" Kesal Naruto.

"Ha? Kau pikir aku iblis jahat, lihat baik-baik, apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hentikan Naruto, bukan saatnya saling menyalahkan, mungkin kita harus menghubungi nenek Chiyo agar bisa membantu kita." Ucap Kiba, tidak ada pilihan lain, beranggapan jika hanya nenek Chiyo yang bisa membantu.

" _Menyebalkan, ada apa dengan mereka? Lagi pula iblis jahat? Ha! Yang benar saja, aku bahkan bukan iblis jahat."_ Batin roh cermin.

Kiba terus menatap ke arah Sasuke, memang sedang ada hal aneh yang terjadi, Sasuke tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengan mereka, hal ini sudah membuktikan Sasuke bukanlah Sasuke, tapi dia tidak bisa membuktikannya dan juga Kiba bingung akan status Sasuke, dia bukan iblis jahat atau manusia atau yang lainnya.

Setelah menghubungi nenek Chiyo, mereka hanya bisa menunggu, tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari kuil dan saling mencurigai masing-masing.

"Sasuke, katakan yang sebenarnya, kau ini apa?" Ucap Kiba, berusaha mencari kebenaran.

"Aku Sasuke, iblis serigala, kedudukanku lebih elit dari kalian, kenapa mempertanyakan hal yang sudah sewajarnya? Menurutku kalianlah yang aneh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Diam kau! Kau memang aneh, Sasuke tidak pernah tertawa ataupun tersenyum, dia bahkan pelit untuk membantu dan tidak ingin mengerjakan apapun! lagi pula masakan Sasuke itu enak! Kau sama sekali tidak bisa masak!" Ucap kesal Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan jika aku ini bukan Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke dan tatapannya terlihat serius.

"Aku akan melakukannya!" Tegas Naruto.

Segera saja Kiba menahan serangan Naruto "Tenanglah Naruto, jika kalian saling menyakiti maka Sakuralah yang akan semakin merasakannya." Ucap Kiba.

"Dengarkan apa yang di ucapkan Kiba, kau seharusnya sadar akan posisimu Naruto." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kalian ini punya banyak energi untuk itu yaa, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Ucap Sai, berubah ke wujud aslinya dan berbaring, dia ingin segera menghilang rasa sakit itu.

"Tapi, aku akan tetap mengawasimu, Sasuke." Ucap Kiba, menatap serius ke arah Sasuke.

"Terserah kalian saja, aku akan berada di sini." Ucap Sasuke. Tidak akan ada yang bisa membuatnya ketahuan, roh cermin ini memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mengalahkan mereka semua, tapi dia tidak akan bertindak gegabah, mau bagaimana pun tidak akan ada yang bisa merasakan jika dia bukanlah Sasuke.

Terdengar suara aneh dari arah gerbang kuil, mereka berjalan keluar dan melihat sebuah mobil putih yang sedikit berisik, beberapa orang turun dan membawa Sakura, mereka cukup terkejut, Sakura tidak sadarkan diri, orang tua Sakura bahkan ikut bersama gadis itu, dan terakhir, nenek Chiyo.

Para iblis bergegas bersembunyi saat orang-orang yang membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kalian cepat keluar dan ambil kasur untuk Sakura." Perintah nenek Chiyo.

Mereka segera keluar dan membawa kasur lantai. Para perawat mulai membaringkan Sakura perlahan di atas kasur.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" Ucap seorang perawat yang ikut membawa Sakura.

Gadis itu tidak jadi di rawat di rumah sakit, saat nenek Chiyo datang setelah mendapat kabar, dia yakin pengobatan medis tidak akan berefek pada cucunya.

"Dia tidak akan apa-apa, terima kasih sudah membawanya ke sini." Ucap Nenek Chiyo.

Kizashi mulai mengantar orang-orang yang membawa Sakura keluar kuil. Mebuki terlihat sangat khawatir akan keadaan anaknya, menatap ke arah keempat pemuda itu, mereka juga seperti terlihat merasakannya, kecuali Sasuke.

Nenek Chiyo mulai menatap keempat iblis itu, dia tahu akan hal yang sedang di alami cucunya, namun dari mereka tidak ada yang akan berubah menjadi iblis jahat, aneh, nenek Chiyo merasa ini sangat aneh.

"Sa-Sasuke." Sakura bergumam dan cukup terdengar oleh mereka.

Semuanya spontan mengarah pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke da-dalam bahaya." Ucap Sakura, dia berusaha sadar dan menahan rasa sakitnya, menatap semua orang yang berada di sekelilingnya, tatapannya berakhir pada Sasuke.

"A-aku ada di sini, tenanglah Sakura, aku tidak sedang dalam bahaya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kekkai!" Ucap nenek Chiyo, menahan pergerakan Sasuke, namun sayang sekali, Sasuke berhasil menghindar.

"Ups, hampir saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Siapa kau!" Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Sai, Naruto, dan Kiba bersiap, mereka akan segera menghajar Sasuke palsu itu.

"Aku Sasuke, kenapa kalian tidak sadar juga?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan bohong pada kami! Dari beberapa hari yang lalu kau memang bersikap aneh, tidak seperti Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

"Sial, bahkan penciumanku tidak bisa membedakannya." Ucap Kiba.

"Cepatlah menyerah, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memukul wajahmu." Kesal Sai.

Nenek Chiyo menatap Sasuke, dia memang sulit untuk di deteksi sebagai iblis jahat, dia bukan iblis jahat atau iblis lainnya.

"Apa yang Sasuke lakukan sebelumnya?" Tanya nenek Chiyo pada ketiga iblis itu.

Mereka terdiam, mengingat Sasuke melakukan apa sebelum ini, tidak ada yang mengingatnya, Sasuke hanya suka membaca sebelum dia berubah menjadi aneh, tapi dia hanya membaca buku biasa dan tidak ada unsur mantra di dalamnya.

"Cerminnya, nenek, cermin yang di pegang Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, dia segera bangun.

"Sakura, jangan paksa dirimu." Ucap Kizashi, menopang anaknya yang berusaha untuk bangun.

"Cermin?" Ucap nenek Chiyo dan kembali menatap Sasuke. Akhirnya nenek Chiyo mengingat sesuatu. "Pantas saja kau mudah mengelabuhi siapapun, sekarang apa maumu, roh cermin?"

sebuah seringai di wajah Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya update lagi. terakhir 2017 yaa..., =_= ternyata lama juga fic ini berhenti sejenak, bukannya mau di hiatusin, cuma lama aja update, tapi sekarang-sekarang semoga fic ini terus update hingga tamat, tinggal satu aja nih fic Author Sasuke fans yang masih TBC, soalnya fic ini berbelit, pada akhirnya yang namanya fic humor masih nggak sanggup author buatin, sulit yaa,, iri sama beberapa author yang dengan begitu mudah buat fic humor, dari segi alur bahkan penulisan yang bisa bikin ngakak, ya sudahlah, emang mungkin author Sasuke fans nggak cocok buat fic humor. hehehe.

terima untuk reader yang masih setia menunggu fic ini *terharu* tak lupa tegurannya lewat fic author yang lainnya, heheheh, asik-asik update oneshoot dan ini sedikit terlupakan. mungkin itu saja.

.

.

see next chapter.


	15. Jati Diri

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka yang di karang-karang author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun, sedikit menggabungkan iblis dan miko, tidak ada unsur buruk apapun dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya sekedar cerita bergender supernatural-humor, berharap ini akan lucu, jika tidak lucu maka author kembali gagal membuat cerita humor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **! Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya ~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **[ Jati diri ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah tepuk tangan yang keras dan senyum lebar di wajah Sasuke. Sai, Naruto, dan Kiba tidak menyadari hal itu, dia adalah sebuah roh cermin.

"Aku hanya ingin kebebasan, selama ini kalian para miko dari keturunan Haruno hanya memanfaatkanku dan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aku inginkan." Ucap roh cermin yang sedang berada di dalam tubuh Sasuke, dia akhirnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Jika kau ingin bebas, kau bisa bebas, kami akan membiarkanmu pergi dan tidak perlu lagi mendiami cermin pusaka itu." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, tapi aku butuh sebuah wadah, dan aku sangat menyukai tubuh iblis serigala ini, dia begitu kuat bahkan pintar, tidak sia-sia aku mengambil tubuhnya."

"Kekkai!"

Roh cermin itu segera menghindar, menatap tidak senang pada gadis miko itu, dia tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Ke-kembalikan Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh menggunakan tubuhnya!" Ucap Sakura, walaupun dalam keadaan sakit, dia masih berusaha berdiri.

"Benar! Kembalikan Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto, bersiap akan menyerang roh cermin itu, namun usahanya terhenti, nenek Chiyo menghentikan iblis rubah itu, di saat seperti ini mereka tidak bisa bertindak gegabah.

"Kau harus tahu, tubuh iblis tidak semudah itu kau mengambilnya, mereka memiliki kontrak dengan para miko dan akan berdampak buruk pada pemilik tubuh asli." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Aku tidak peduli, tubuh ini adalah milikku." Ucap roh cermin itu.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa tinggal diam, nenek Chiyo memasang kekkai di sekeliling area kuil untuk menghalangi roh cermin itu pergi jauh dan malah akan merusak area warga, para iblis lainnya mulai menyerang roh cermin itu, dia begitu kuat dan sangat pandai menggunakan tubuh Sasuke, selama ini pada iblis lainnya jarang melihat Sasuke untuk bertarung sekarang mereka merasa jika kekuatan mereka jauh dari Sasuke.

"Ha! Apa cuma seperti itu kekuatan kalian!" Ucap roh cermin, kini dia kembali menyerang, menghindar setiap pukulan Kiba dan membalasnya, begitu juga Naruto dan Sai, mereka terlempar hingga menabrak atap kuil hingga hancur.

"Sial! Dia sangat kuat." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak, roh cermin itu tidak kuat, dia menggunakan kekuatan Sasuke." Ucap Sai.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!" Ucap Kiba dan kembali menyerang roh cermin itu.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, tatapannya terfokus pada arah gudang bawah tanah, seakan ada aura hitam yang keluar dari sana, Naruto mengingat saat menemui Sasuke yang menutup gudang, saat itu tingkahnya mulai aneh.

"Aku harus menemukan cermin itu." Ucap Naruto. Dia mulai berlari menuju gudang bawah tanah, membuka pintu dengan cara di tendang, kuncinya masih berada di dalam rumah dan tidak ada waktu untuk mengambilnya.

Sementara itu, Sakura ikut bertarung bersama Kiba dan Sai, nenek Chiyo kadang akan menghantarkan petirnya, orang tua Sakura dalam keadaan aman di dalam kekkai, mereka tidak akan tertimpah reruntuhan.

Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam gudang, menyalakan saklar lampu dan mencari cermin itu, cukup sulit ada begitu banyak benda.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto. Namun tidak ada yang menjawab teriakannya. Terus masuk ke dalam dan akhirnya Naruto melihat sebuah cermin yang sedikit retak, dari dalam sana seperti mengeluarkan aura hitam, bergegas mengambil cermin itu dan Naruto bisa melihat bayangan hitam seekor serigala. "Sasuke! Apakah itu kau! Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengeluarkanmu!" Ucap Naruto, menatap seluruh cermin itu dan sama sekali tidak ada cara untuk mengeluarkan Sasuke.

Roh cermin itu merasakan akan bahaya, menendang Kiba dan Sai untuk menjauh darinya, dia terus berlari ke arah gudang dan merusakan apapun.

"Apa! Sial!" Ucap Naruto, dia menghindar dan berlari membawa cermin itu, tidak peduli dengan menerobos lantai kuil dan membuatnya hancur.

"Kembalikan cermin itu!" Teriak roh cermin.

"Tidak akan!" Ucap Naruto, berusaha kabur dan segera saja Kiba dan Sai menghalangi roh itu, Naruto menghampiri nenek Chiyo dan memperlihatkan cerminnya.

"Ibli serigala sedang dalam tahap menjadi iblis jahat, dia harus di keluarkan, jika tidak dia benar-benar akan menjadi iblis jahat dan akan sulit untuk di tangani." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Kembalikan cermiin ituu!" Teriak roh cermin itu, lagi. Dia tidak terus menangkis setiap serangan kedua iblis itu dan berlari secepat mungkin.

 **Praangg!**

Cermin itu di banting ke tanah dan membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Teriak marah roh cermin. Berusaha menyerang nenek Chiyo namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak, dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan tubuh itu lagi. "Sial! Sial!" Umpatnya. Dia seakan berada di dalam ruangan gelap tanpa batas, melirik sekitar dan tubuhnya sulit bergerak, di hadapannya sebuah bayangan mata tajam raksasa dan terus menatapnya. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin menghilang, tidak! Aku ingin kebebasanku! Arrgrhhhhtttttt...!"

Sasuke hilang kesadaran dan tumbang begitu saja, Sakura bergegas berlari ke arah Sasuke, rasa sakitnya menghilang, menopang kepala Sasuke pada kedua pahanya dan menatap pria itu, dia seperti tertidur.

Kiba, Naruto, dan Sai merosotkan diri, melawan Sasuke sama seperti melawan pasukan yang sangat banyak, mereka kewalahan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Ucap nenek Chiyo pada Mebuki dan Kizashi.

"Kami tidak apa-apa, bu. Sekarang Sakura bagaimana?" Ucap Kizashi, masih khawatir akan anak gadisnya.

"Sekarang dia sudah aman." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Mereka terlihat bernapas legah, anak tunggal mereka yang paling mereka sayangi tidak dalam bahaya lagi.

"Sebaiknya kalian istirahat dan pulanglah besok, aku juga akan di sini." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Baik, bu." Ucap Mebuki.

Sementara itu, Sakura berusaha membangunkan Sasuke namun pria itu tidak juga bergerak.

"Mungkin dia akan sadar esok harinya." Ucap nenek Chiyo, berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Biar aku yang membawanya ke kamar." Ucap Kiba. Mulai mengangkat Sasuke dan membawanya naik antai dua-kamar mereka melawati jendela.

Kuil yang rusak cukup parah, ini sudah bukan pertama kalinya, kuil sudah sering hancur dan sekarang gudangnya ikut hancur.

"Kalian para iblis, rapikan kuil kembali seperti semula." Perintah nenek Chiyo.

Berwajah pasrah, tidak ada yang berani membantah nenek Chiyo, Kiba sudah kembali setelah menidurkan Sasuke di kasur, ketiganya mulai merapikan kuil yang hancur dengan kekuatan mereka, dalam keadaan yang cukup lelah kuil harus segera kembali utuh agar orang-orang tidak melihat keanehan dari kuil yang hancur itu.

"Nenek, apa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sakura, khawatir.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, roh cermin itu salah memilih wadah, iblis serigala adalah iblis yang terkuat walaupun tubuh mereka di ambil alih, tidak akan ada yang bisa sepenuhnya mengendalikan tubuh itu." Jelas nenek Chiyo.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?" Tanya nenek Chiyo.

"Tidak, sakitnya menghilang begitu saja."

"Syukurlah, tandanya iblis serigala itu berhasil menguasai dirinya, dia hampir saja menjadi iblis jahat." Ucap nenek Chiyo, dia tidak ingin hal yang terjadi padanya dulu terulang lagi pada cucunya, di serang oleh iblisnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya, Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat beberapa iblis terus memandanginya, melirik ke arah mereka.

"Sasuke! Akhirnya kau sadar juga, kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau bangun juga, dasar merepotkan." Ucap Sai.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Kiba, dia pun khawatir pada Sasuke.

"Siapa kalian?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Hahahha, jangan pura-pura Sasuke, kita ini adalah teman, kita iblis yang sama yang di panggil Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke bangun perlahan dan duduk, menatap aneh pada mereka. "Aku tidak mengenal kalian." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat tidak berbohong, pria itu kembali memandangi sekitar.

Kiba dan Naruto tidak percaya akan apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke, pria itu sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun.

"Dia benar." Ucap Sai, dia sudah membaca pikiran Sasuke dan membenarkan jika Sasuke tidak mengingat mereka.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Sasuke lupa pada kita, dunia manusia bahkan Sakura!" Ucap Naruto.

 **Sreeek!**

Pintu terbuka dan mereka spontan mengarah pada Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja masuk, dia mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

"Sasuke? Kau melupakan segalanya?" Tanya gadis ini pada Sasuke.

"Lupa? Aku tidak lupa padamu." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat sedikit senang saat menatap Sakura.

Mereka pun terkejut, Sasuke hanya lupa pada iblis lain tidak kecuali Sakura.

"Kenapa kau hanya lupa pada kami! Kita ini sama-sama iblis!" Ucap Naruto, kesal.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda, Sasuke?" Ucap Kiba.

Sai sendiri bingung, Sasuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya dia hanya ingat pada Sakura dan dunia manusia.

"Iblis? Kalian bercanda? Mana ada di dunia ini iblis." Ucap Sasuke.

"Heeee...!" Teriak kompak ketiga iblis itu.

"Jangan bohong pada kami! Kau itu iblis serigala!" Ucap kesal Kiba, dia bahkan mencengkeram kerah Sasuke.

"Lepaskan! Kalian apa-apaan! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalian siapa?" Ucap Sasuke dan menepis kasar tangan Kiba. "Sakura,kenapa harus ada banyak pria di rumah ini?" Tambah Sasuke, bingung.

"A-aku-" Gadis ini pun ikut bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Sasuke. "Kau sungguh tidak tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" Ucap Sakura.

"Namaku Sasuke, aku kenal siapa diriku dan juga aku sengaja tinggal di kuil ini sebagai pendamping miko." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini membuatku kesal." Ucap Naruto, tidak percaya akan Sasuke yang malah lupa akan dirinya.

 **Buufffh...**

Kiba berubah ke dalam wujud anjingnya. "Sekarang kau percaya jika iblis itu a-" Ucapan Kiba terputus, Sasuke menjauh darinya dan berwajah takut.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau berubah menjadi seekor anjing dan berbicara!" Panik Sasuke.

"Kau bahkan seekor serigala! Kenapa berwajah seperti itu? Cepat berubah dalam wujud aslimu!" Kesal Kiba.

"Aku bukan serigala! Aku manusia!" Protes Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya aku tanya pada nenek." Ucap Sakura. Ini tidak akan selesai.

Selanjutnya.

Semua berkumpul di ruang tengah, nenek Chiyo menatap Sasuke dan iblis itu baik-baik saja, namun ingatannya berubah dan dia sama sekali tidak sadar jika dirinya adalah iblis.

"Ini sedikit langka, tapi memang hal dimana iblis di tarik oleh roh cermin itu belum pernah terjadi, mungkin saja selama di dalam cermin atau saat tubuhnya di ambil alih roh cermin itu mengubah semua ingatan Sasuke." Jelas nenek Chiyo.

"Kapan dia akan mendapat ingatannya kembali?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, semoga ingatannya bisa kembali seperti semula selayaknya manusia, kadang ingatan bisa kembali secara tiba-tiba jika dia mengingat sesuatu." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Jadi untuk sementara dia tidak berguna?" Ucap Sai.

"Aku merindukan masakan Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku masih bisa masak." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Naruto terlihat senang.

Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke, dia menjadi manusia dalam ingatannya, memikirkan jika dia bahkan tidak akan berubah menjadi wujud aslinya, kekuatannya mungkin saja tidak bisa di gunakannya, mungkin saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita akan kencan ganda." Ucap Temari.

"Kencan ganda? Memangnya siapa yang harus aku ajak?" Ucap Ino, menatap malas pada Temari.

"Aku juga tidak punya kenalan teman laki-laki." Ucap Tenten.

"Kalian ini, apa hanya segitu saja? Sakura bagaimana?" Ucap Temari pada Sakura.

"Ke-kencan?" Gugup Sakura. dia jadi memikirkan Sasuke, mungkin saja bisa di ajak untuk kencan, tapi jika hanya Sasuke saja yang di ajak, maka iblis yang lainnya akan mengamuk. "Maaf aku-"

"-Jangan seperti itu, kau harus ikut." Ucap Temari, bahkan memohon pada Sakura.

"A-aku juga tidak punya kenalan teman laki-laki, kau tahu sendiri aku selalu di kuil." Tolak halus Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda yang menjemputmu itu?" Sindir Tenten.

"Ke-kenapa malah membahasnya lagi? Aku sudah katakan jika kami tidak ada apa-apanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Kami tidak percaya." Ucap mereka kompak dan menatap Sakura, tatapan seakan menuntut gadis itu berbicara jujur.

"Jika kau membawanya aku akan mengajak siapapun." Ucap Tenten.

Ino belum angkat bicara, dia masih belum bisa melupakan pria yang bernama Sai itu, hubungan yang singkat dan mereka akhirnya tidak pernah bertemu kembali.

"Hey, jangan melamun." Tegur Temari pada Ino.

"Aku tidak melamun, hanya kecewa saja, bertepuk sebelah tangan itu tidak enak, kenapa harus ada hal seperti itu? Apa susahnya menyukai balik." Ucap Ino.

"Kau pasti memikirkan pria itu lagi." Sindir Temari.

"Aku sedang berusaha melupakannya." Ucap Ino.

Sakura menatap pada Ino, sedikit kasihan akan perasaan temannya itu, mereka tidak mungkin bersama, kembali memikirkan Sasuke, dia pun memiliki perasaan berbeda dengan iblis serigalanya itu, tapi nasibnya akan sama seperti Ino, iblis dan manusia tidak bisa bersama.

"Sudah ku putuskan, pokoknya hari minggu ini kita akan pergi kencan ganda, bawa siapapun yang kalian kenal." Ucap Temari, masih bersikeras untuk mengadakan kencan itu.

"Boleh ku bawa ayahku saja?" Ucap Tenten.

"Tidak boleh!" Protes Temari.

Sakura terlihat menghela napas, dia mungkin hanya akan membawa Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuil Utama.**

"Ini kejadian yang cukup langka." Ucap Tazuna.

"Dia bahkan kehilangan ingatan akan dirinya yang sebenarnya." Ucap nenek Chiyo, dia tengah berdiskusi dengan Tazuna tentang iblis yang hilang ingatan.

"Mungkin Biwako bisa membantumu, akhir-akhir ini dia bersama tim peneliti iblis sedang sibuk meneliti beberapa iblis." Ucap Tazuna.

"Aku akan menemuinya." Ucap nenek Chiyo dan berjalan ke arah ruangan Biwako.

"Ada apa Chiyo datang ke kuil utama? Apa sedang terjadi masalah lagi di kuil Konoha?" Ucap Hiruzen.

"Tidak, bukan sebuah masalah, hanya keanehan. Kau tahu cermin pusaka yang di gunakan miko terdahulu?" Hiruzen mengangguk perlahan, dia ingat akan pusaka yang sangat bermanfaat itu. "Roh cermin itu mengambil alih tubuh iblis serigala, setelah di lenyapkan, kini pemilik tubuh aslinya lupa akan dirinya yang seorang iblis, apa ini ada hubungan dengan roh cermin itu?" Ucap Tazuna.

"Roh cermin yaa, bukannya dia gunakan untuk melihat kebenaran? Fungsi cermin itu untuk membedakan mana manusia dan mana iblis yang sedang menyamar jadi manusia jika dia tidak ingin mengaku, itu pusaka yang sudah cukup tua dan jaman sekarang jarang untuk di gunakan lagi." Ucap Hiruzen.

"Kau benar, roh cermin itu seperti tidak senang akan gunaannya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Jadi, iblis serigala itu tidak ingat jika dia seorang iblis dan beranggapan jika dia seorang manusia, aku baru dengar hal ini."

"Apa di pukul saja kepalanya lagi agar ingat? Seperti pada manusia?" Ucap Tazuna dan terkekeh, memikirkan metode yang bisa di gunakan untuk membuat seseorang ingat kembali.

"Aku rasa benda yang di pukulkan ke kepalanya malah akan hancur, kau tahu sendiri iblis juga cukup kuat."

"Memukulnya dengan benda pusaka?" Saran Tazuna

"Benda pusaka apa yang bisa di gunakan dan tidak hancur?"

Keduanya berpikir akan benda pusaka yang tidak akan hancur saat di gunakan untuk memukul seorang iblis, namun tidak ada benda pusaka yang cukup kuat, mengingat iblis serigala adalah iblis yang sulit di pukul benda apapun.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Ucap Banzai.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucap keduanya, mereka bergegas pergi, merasa jika tetua Banzai orang yang terlalu suka ikut campur dan kadang keputusannya hanya berdasarkan apa yang dia inginkan, bukan keputusan bersama.

Kembali pada nenek Chiyo, dia mendatangi ruangan Biwako dan menceritakan segalanya tentang iblis serigala.

"Ingatan palsu rupanya, ini pengaruh dari roh cermin, dia yang mengubah ingatan iblis itu, mungkin saja ingatannya bisa pulih sendiri." Ucap Biwako.

"Aku harap itu akan terjadi." Ucap nenek Chiyo, tidak ada yang bisa di perbuatnya, iblis serigala itu tetap pada ingatannya sebagai manusia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di kuil Konoha.**

Walaupun ingatan Sasuke berubah, tapi dia tetap tidak berubah, selalu melakukan apa yang dia suka, membaca dan tidak peduli ocehan yang lainnya.

"Sasuke sudah kembali, dia jadi menyebalkan kembali, aku senang, hanya saja dia tidak mengingat pada kita." Ucap Naruto, memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Sudahlah, apa gunanya jika dia mengingat atau melupakan kita? Dia tetap saja iblis yang menyebalkan dan malas melakukan apapun." Ucap Sai.

"Setidaknya dia kembali memasak untuk kita, aku tidak peduli jika dia sibuk membaca seperti biasanya." Ucap Kiba.

Sasuke mendengar ucapan mereka di halaman, sesekali pria ini melirik ke arah mereka, masih tidak percaya jika mereka itu bisa berubah menjadi hewan, terlebih lagi yang berambut kuning itu seperti monster dengan ekor sembilannya, Sasuke memandang aneh pada mereka.

"Apa Sasuke melupakan yang lainnya juga?" Ucap Naruto, memikirkan orang-orang yang sudah di temui Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba?" Ucap Kiba.

"Merepotkan, aku ingin malas-malasan." Ucap Sai dan mengubah wujud aslinya.

Sasuke sempat melihat hal itu dan kembali terkejut, kucing itu berjalan santai ke arah teras dan berbaring dengan tenang. Hal ini cukup menjadi hal takjub bagi Sasuke, manusia yang berubah menjadi hewan namun tidak tertulis dalam ilmu apapun pada buku yang di bacanya.

Kiba dan Naruto cukup antusias, mereka berharap bisa mengembalikan ingatan Sasuke atau sekedar mengetesnya. Keduanya memanggil Hinata dan Neji, tak lupa Gaara, saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah dan saling memandangi satu sama lain, cukup canggung bagi Hinata, sudah lama dia tidak pernah mendatang kuil Konoha lagi.

"La-lama tidak jumpa, Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Sapa ramah Hinata.

"Kami baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Sakura di mana?" Hinata tidak melihat gadis itu.

"Dia masih di sekolah." Ucap Kiba, mereka memanggil Hinata secara mendadak.

"Katakan dengan cepat apa tujuan kalian memanggil kami, nona Hinata sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa terlalu lama berada di Konoha." Ucap Neji.

"Aku juga tidak bisa lama-lama, tetua Banzai selalu mencariku." Ucap Gaara.

Kiba dan Naruto menatap malas pada pengawal miko itu, Neji masih tetap cuek pada mereka.

"Sasuke, bagaimana? Kau mengenal mereka?" Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

Hinata dan Neji yang mendengar sedikit kebingungan, seakan Sasuke tidak tahu siapa mereka.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau hanya mengganggu kesibukan membacaku." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat malas.

"Kau ini sungguh menyebalkan, kami hanya ingin tahu." Ucap Naruto.

"Se-sebenarnya ada apa?" Ucap Hinata, bingung.

Naruto dan Kiba mulai bercerita, Sai hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik saja, dia sedang malas dalam wujud manusia dan tetap pada wujud kucingnya, Gaara juga belum berkomentar.

"Jadi, kami ingin mencoba mengembalikan ingatan Sasuke." Ucap Kiba.

"Kalian sungguh berisik, tentu saja aku mengenal mereka." Ucap Sasuke, menatap ke arah Neji dan Hinata. "Kecuali, kau." Tatapannya kini mengarah pada Gaara.

"Kau hanya mengenal kami dan lupa pada para iblis." Kesimpulan Neji.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bisakah kalian hentikan ini?" Ucap Sasuke, dia mulai bosan akan orang yang banyak.

"Kami melakukan ini demi kau!" Protes Naruto.

"Cukup berhenti saja, kalian dan kami berbeda." Ucap Sasuke. Membandingkan iblis dan manusia.

"Kau yang harusnya sadar, kau sendiri adalah iblis." Ucap Neji, dia merasa sedikit aneh pada kasus yang menimpah Sasuke, dia melupakan jati dirinya dan melupakan seluruh iblis, walaupun Neji setengah iblis, Sasuke masih mengingatnya.

"Aku pikir kalian sibuk, jadi sebaiknya kembali ke kuil kalian masing-masing." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf, kami tidak bisa membantu apa-apa." Ucap Hinata.

"Aku harap kau segera mengingat siapa dirimu dan berhentilah berpura-pura sebagai manusia." Ucap Neji.

Hinata dan Neji pamit untuk pulang, sedangkan Gaara masih belum pergi, menatap pada Sasuke dan iblis serigala itu benar-benar melupakan dirinya.

"Aku sempat mendengar tetua Tazuna dan tetua Hiruzen membicarakan hal ini, katanya ini sedikit langka, ada kemungkinan Sasuke sulit mengingat kembali dirinya." Ucap Gaara.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi." Ucap Kiba dan berbaring.

"Sudah aku katakan pada kalian, berhenti melakukan hal yang sia-sia." Ucap Sai.

"Kau seharusnya bersikap seperti kucing, dasar aneh." Ucap Sasuke, kucing yang berbicara terkesan aneh.

"Apa? Kau mau aku cakar! Aku ini bukan kucing biasa! Aku iblis kucing!" Protes Sai, berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan kembali membaca buku.

"Maaf, aku juga tidak bisa membantu, aku harap kalian segera menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan Sasuke." Ucap Gaara, portal terbuka dan dia segera berjalan masuk ke dalam portal itu, setelahnya portalnya tertutup dan kembali menjadi hal takjub bagi Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu.

Sakura menatap ke arah para iblisnya, sengaja memasang wajah tegasnya agar mereka patuh padanya.

"Ini karena teman-temanku yang memaksa, jadi kalian jangan berpikir macam-macam dan jangan coba-coba keluar dari kuil, jika aku melihat atau merasakan kalian, aku jamin kalian akan mendapat hukuman." Ucap Sakura, sedikit memberi ancaman.

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan menjaga mereka." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku mengandalkanmu Kiba." Ucap Sakura, sedikit bernapas lega.

"Aku tidak terima! Kenapa hanya Sasuke yang boleh pergi!" Protes Sai.

"Sasuke juga seperti kami! Ini tidak adil!" Protes Naruto.

Sakura hanya mengatakan jika dia akan pergi keluar bersama Sasuke, hanya Sasuke yang boleh ikut, Sai dan Naruto tidak terima, begitu juga dengan Kiba, tapi iblis anjing ini mencoba memahami tuannya dan bertindak untuk membuat tuannya tidak repot.

"Aku sudah terlambat, jangan nakal dan membuat kekacauan." Ucap Sakura, berjalan pergi. Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri bersandar, sekarang mengikuti Sakura keluar.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian harus jadi anak yang patuh." Ucap Kiba, seakan tengah menjaga dua orang adiknya.

"Berisik!" Ucap Naruto dan Sai. Menatap kesal pada Kiba.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di tempat yang mereka janjikan, Sakura terdiam cukup lama, antara ingin marah dan kesal, teman-temannya berbohong padanya tentang kencan ganda, tidak ada yang membawa teman laki-laki mereka dan hanya Sakura yang bersama seorang pemuda.

"Kalian! Aku akan pulang saja!" Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat sangat malu. "Sasuke kita pulang." Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke mengikutinya, teman-temannya sudah menahan Sasuke dan mengajaknya pergi, Sakura semakin malu dan ikut hanya karena mereka menahan Sasuke.

Mendatangi sebuah kafe, mereka kompak untuk membiarkan Sasuke duduk di dekat Sakura. Tenten, Temari dan Ino hanya penasaran, mereka mulai bertanya apapun pada Sasuke.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Ka-kalian apa-apaan sih? Kenapa harus mengintrogasinya seperti itu?" Ucap Sakura. Sasuke tidak akan berbicara bohong dan mengatakan segalanya, memikirkan teman-temannya akan terkejut jika Sasuke mangatakan umurnya sudah ribuan tahun.

"Kau diam saja, kami sangat penasaran dengan pacarmu ini." Ucap Tenten.

"Sudah aku katakan kami ini tidak pacaran, lagi pula umurnya ti-tiga puluh-"

"-25 tahun, umurku masih 25, kau salah menyebutkannya Sakura." Potong Sasuke.

" _Bagaimana dia tahu jika umurnya segitu? Dia kan iblis, umurnya sudah ribuan tahun, ah aku lupa, Sasuke tidak mengingat dirinya adalah seorang iblis."_ Pikir Sakura.

"Wah, kau cukup tua juga, tapi wajahmu tidak terlihat tua." Ucap Ino.

"Dimana kau tinggal?" Tanya Temari.

"Aku tinggal bersama Sakura." Ucap Sasuke santai.

Mereka cukup terkejut dan menatap Sakura.

"Kalian tinggal bersama!" Ucap Temari.

"Sasuke! I-itu tidak benar." Ucap Sakura, Sasuke benar-benar mengatakan segalanya.

"Aku pengawal miko, jadi harus tinggal bersama miko." Ucap Sasuke, menatap ke arah Sakura, gadis itu terus berbohong pada teman-temannya. Sasuke pun masih mengingat teman-teman Sakura yang pernah datang ke rumah.

"Tapi saat itu kami tidak melihatmu?" Ucap Ino, memasang wajah curiga, mereka sempat datang ke rumah Sakura dan tidak menemui Sasuke.

"Aku yakin saat itu aku bertemu kalian." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sudah! Kalian hentikan pembicaraan ini, bisakah kita ke tempat lain?" Potong Sakura. Sasuke mengingat akan teman-temannya yang datang ke rumah, namun saat itu dia dalam wujud aslinya.

Temari, Ino, dan Tenten, semakin curiga pada pria itu, mereka hanya menemui pria berambut kuning dengan bekas goresan pada kedua pipinya.

Sekedar jalan-jalan dan mengunjungi beberapa tempat, Sakura bersumpah tidak akan mengikuti ajakan teman-temannya lagi jika mereka mengajaknya, bahkan sampai berlutut untuk meminta, gadis ini menatap ke arah Sasuke dan dia tidak keberatan, seakan Sasuke menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

"Sasuke, tunggu di sana, kami akan segera kembali." Ucap Temari.

Mereka segera membawa Sakura pergi menjauh dari Sasuke. Pria itu menatap mereka sejenak, mereka sudah pergi, area di situ cukup ramai, Sasuke tidak peduli akan sekitarnya bahkan tatapan beberapa wanita padanya, dia tetap akan menunggu dengan tenang.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Kami masih penasaran akan Sasuke, kenapa dia sangat aneh yaa?" Ucap Tenten.

"Dia tidak aneh." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja tinggal bersamanya? Dia itu seorang pria 'kan? Aku pikir seorang pria di tidak bisa masuk seenaknya di kuil." Ucap Ino.

Temari dan Tenten ikut membenarkan ucapan Ino.

"Kalian tidak dengar apa yang di katakannya? Dia sudah mengatakan jika dia seorang pengawal miko, pengawal miko wajib berada di sekitar kuil." Ucap Sakura, dia harus membuat teman-temannya tidak curiga lagi pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kami hanya ingin memastikan dia sebelumnya, setelah itu, kencanlah dengannya, kami akan segera pulang." Ucap Temari.

"He? Ka-kalian akan pulang?" Ucap Sakura.

"Ini rencana kami, hehehe, dah-dah Sakura." Ucap mereka dan segera kabur meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura merasa kesal pada mereka, tidak akan ada paksaan kencan ganda lagi jika akan seperti ini, tidak menunggu lama, Sakura bergegas kembali pada Sasuke, dia khawatir jika Sasuke sendirian.

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih tenang dan tidak peduli apapun, dia merasakan seseorang yang di kenalnya melintas, Sasuke ingat akan pria itu, berjalan lebih cepat dan mencegatnya.

"Kakak!" Panggil Sasuke.

Pria itu berhenti berjalan, melirik ke belakang dan dia bertemu iblis dari kuil Konoha.

"Jangan berhenti dan cepat jalan." Ucap Hanare, mereka datang ke Konoha hanya karena sebuah acara darmawisata dari sekolah Hanare.

Itachi masih terdiam, Hanare menggenggam tangan Itachi dan menariknya agar kembali berjalan.

"Tunggu!" Cegat Sasuke. "Aku mengenalmu, Kau kakakku." Ucap Sasuke.

Itachi cukup terkejut, iblis itu terlihat sedikit aneh, tapi dia mengatakan jika dia kakaknya, Sasuke bahkan tetap menganggap Itachi sebagai kakaknya.

"Itachi." Ucap Hanare, kali ini dia memanggil nama iblis itu.

"Maaf, nona." Ucap Itachi, mengabaikan Sasuke dan kembali berjalan.

"Tunggu! Jangan per- arrgghhtt!" Tiba-tiba kepala Sasuke sakit, sangat sakit hingga dia tidak bisa menahannya, Sasuke merasakan aneh pada tubuhnya, dia berubah.

Keadaan yang cukup ramai, orang-orang yang tidak memperhatikan Sasuke berubah, seketika menatap ke arahnya, ada seekor serigala yang cukup besar berkeliaran di tengah kota. Orang-orang mulai panik dan berlarian menjauh dari Sasuke, pria ini sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa orang-orang menjauh darinya, mereka lari ketakutan, menatap tangannya dan kini menjadi sebuah tangan hewan.

" _Ada apa denganku?"_ Batin Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara.

"Nona, kita harus menghentikan keadaan ini." Ucap Itachi, dia tidak bisa membiarkan seorang iblis yang berkeliaran di tengah kota.

"Jangan mencoba membantunya, di Konoha masih ada seorang miko, aku tidak peduli pada iblisnya, dia sendiri yang harus menyelesaikan masalahnya." Ucap Hanare, dia sama sekali tidak suka jika Itachi ikut campur.

Sakura melihat orang-orang yang berlarian, mereka meneriaki serigala, gadis ini berlari lebih cepat, dia ingin melihat apa yang terjadi, berharap itu bukan Sasuke, namun setelah tiba di sana, dia melihat Sasuke dalam wujud serigalanya, sedikit aneh, Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia bahkan terlihat kebingungan sendiri.

"Minggir, biar kami yang tangani ini." Ucap beberapa orang yang sedang membawa senjata, mereka menodongkan senjata itu pada Sasuke.

"Hentikan! Jangan menembaknya!" Ucap Sakura, bergegas menghampiri Sasuke namun cukup jauh.

Suara berisik orang-orang yang panik tidak membuat para pria yang membawa senjata itu mendengarnya, mereka bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

"Sasukeeeee!" Teriak Sakura.

 **Dorr!**

"A-apa?" Ucap salah seorang pria, mereka tidak percaya jika tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang menggerakkan senjatanya mengarah ke langit, Sasuke beruntung peluru itu tidak jadi mengenainya. "Siapa kau?" Ucap pria yang memegang senjata itu.

"Jangan menembaknya, dia hewan yang memiliki tugas." Ucap Itachi, dia tahu sebentar lagi Hanare akan marah besar padanya, tapi Itachi seakan tidak bisa membiarkan iblis dari kuil Konoha itu di tembak begitu saja.

Sakura berhasil menghampiri Sasuke dan melihat keadaannya. "Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura, khawatir.

Hanya ada suara serigala yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, dia sama sekali tidak bisa bicara layaknya manusia. Sakura tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini, Sasuke tidak berbicara, dia terus berbicara dalam bahasa hewan.

"Hey nona jangan dekat-dekat dengan hewan itu." Ucap orang-orang yang melihat tindakan Sakura, dia cukup berani mendekati serigala yang bahkan lebih besar darinya.

"Kalian salah paham, dia bukan serigala liar, dia hewan dari kuil." Ucap Sakura, suaranya cukup keras agar orang-orang yang panik itu mendengarnya.

"Benar, dia hewan dari kuil." Ucap Itachi, sekedar membantu Sakura.

Beberapa orang mulai berbisik, jika menyangkut kuil, mereka tidak akan berani melakukan apapun, menganggap serigala itu sebagai hewan keramat dan di hormati, suasana panik yang menjadi tenang, orang-orang mulai kembali berjalan dan seakan tidak peduli pada serigala besar yang cukup mencolok itu. Anak-anak kecil yang penasaran ingin melihat serigala itu di paksa pergi oleh orang tua mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongnya." Ucap Sakura pada Itachi. Sebuah anggukan pelan dari Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucap Hanare, dia terlihat sangat marah, Itachi melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan pergi darinya.

"Maaf, nona." Ucap Itachi dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku seharusnya yang meminta maaf." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau, kau itu adalah miko yang bertanggung jawab, kenapa membiarkan hewan peliharaanmu ini berkeliaran seenaknya! Jika para tetua mengetahui hal ini, dia akan di musnahkan." Ucap Hanare. Mengganti kata iblis menjadi hewan peliharaan agar tidak menjadi bahan pembicaraan lagi atau terdengar aneh bagi warga.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, Sasuke tidak senang akan gadis itu, dia membentak-bentak Sakura, menggeram marah pada Hanare.

"Apa? Kau berani padaku!" Ucap Hanare, seakan menantang iblis serigala itu.

"Nona, jangan marah padanya." Ucap Itachi.

"Kau juga sangat bodoh! Sudah aku katakan padamu jangan ikut campur!" Ucap Hanare.

"Aku hanya menolongnya." Ucap Itachi. Berjalan ke arah Sakura. "Dia memanggilku dengan sebutan kakak dan tiba-tiba saja menjadi wujud aslinya, tapi anehnya dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang iblis, apa yang terjadi padanya?" Itachi penasaran akan iblis itu.

"Kita harus pergi." Ucap Hanare, sudah cukup Itachi membuatnya kesal.

"Hanya sebentar saja, aku ingin berbicara dengan nona Sakura." Ucap Itachi.

Hanare menatap Itachi, pria itu jadi keras kepala padanya hari ini, melirik Sakura dan juga iblisnya yang memang sedang terlihat aneh.

"Cepat dan jangan terlalu lama, aku hanya punya sedikit waktu selama di sini." Ucap Hanare.

Mereka bergegas pulang, Itachi membantu Sakura pulang dengan menggunakan portal agar tidak kesusahan membawa Sasuke dalam wujud aslinya. Kiba, Sai, dan Naruto tidak percaya, Sasuke berubah menjadi wujud aslinya, tapi tidak bisa kembali ke wujud manusianya, dia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara seperti biasa, Sasuke jadi terkesan seperti serigala sungguhan.

Sakura menceritakan hal yang sudah terjadi pada Sasuke, sedangkan Kiba dan Naruto menceritakan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan pada Sasuke. Itachi mendengar segalanya, Hanare tidak mau pusing, dia bersantai dengan meminum tehnya dan juga kue enak yang di sajikan Sakura padanya.

"Jadi, dia menjadi manusia seutuhnya, dia lupa jika dia seorang iblis, orang-orang yang di ingatnya pun terbatas, dia lupa pada teman iblisnya tapi dia memanggilku dengan panggilan kakak, sekarang dia menjadi serigala dan seperti serigala sungguhan, dia bahkan tidak tahu cara mengembalikan wujud manusianya." Itachi menyimpulkan segalanya.

Kiba dan Naruto mengangguk setelah mendengar semua ucapan Itachi. Sasuke ikut mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalian memang bodoh, cermin pusaka itu memiliki kekuatan melihat kebenaran, saat dia mengambil tubuh milik iblis serigala itu, dia malah mengubah kemampuannya, bukan menjadi cermin kebenaran namun sebuah kebohongan, iblis serigala itu tidak akan pernah menyadari siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya." Ucap Hanare, dia cukup mengetahui hal itu, miko dari kota Oto ini memahami segalanya. Kini menatap serius pada Sasuke. "Tapi kenapa kau harus memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan kakak? Dengar, Itachi itu iblis yang tidak memiliki saudara, jangan bercanda." Tambah Hanare. Memandang rendah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali kesal, dia benar-benar tidak suka cara bicara miko dari kuil Oto itu. Begitu juga Kiba dan Naruto, Hanare terkesan menjatuhkan segalanya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membantu kami?" Ucap Sakura, penuh harap pada Hanare.

"Tidak, merepotkan." Tolak tegas Hanare.

"Dia sungguh menyebalkan. Aku pikir hanya Sasuke yang paling menyebalkan." Bisik Naruto pada Kiba.

"Tenanglah, dia juga seorang miko, kita bahkan tidak tahu apa kekuatannya." Bisik Kiba.

"Aku hanya ingin Sasuke kembali seperti semula." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat sedih.

Hanare tetap pada pendiriannya, gadis dengan hati yang keras ini tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu miko lain.

"Aku sudah harus pergi. Itachi." Ucap Hanare. "Terima kasih atas jamuannya." Tambah Hanare dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Itachi pamit pada Sakura, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa ijin dari tuannya, Itachi sangat menghargai majikannya. Sebelum pergi, hanya ada sebuah ucapan maaf dari Itachi. Mereka sudah pergi melewati portal.

"Arrghtt! Aku kesal sekaliiii! Miko itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" Ucap Naruto, akhirnya dia bebas berbicara.

"Sakura, jangan pernah memohon padanya! Jangan pernah!" Ucap Kiba, dia pun kesal.

Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke, entah apa yang harus di lakukannya, menghela napas, ini semakin rumit.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, jadi tenanglah." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke, sekedar membuat iblisnya itu tenang.

Sasuke sendiri masih kebingungan akan dirinya, orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu mengatakan jika dia lupa akan dirinya yang seorang serigala, dia masih belum bisa menerima keadaan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di malam hari.

Sasuke memilih tidur di ruang tengah agar mudah bergerak, ukuran tubuhnya cukup besar, pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu dari arah taman, suasana di malam hari cukup sepi, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, semuanya masih tertidur lelap. Sasuke bangun dan berjalan keluar ke arah taman, sedikit terkejut, dia melihat Itachi berdiri membelakangi sebuah portal.

"Aku akan membantu menyembuhkan ingatanmu dan kau bisa kembali ke wujud manusiamu." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke memandang sedih pada pria itu, sejak lama dia terus mencari kakaknya, dia hanya mengingat jika mereka adalah saudara dan manusia, tapi setelah melihat Itachi melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak sesuai dengan hal yang masuk akal, Sasuke semakin penasaran akan dirinya yang benar-benar lupa sesuatu.

"Kau harus ikut aku." Ucap Itachi lagi.

Sasuke memandang ke arah rumah, jika dia ingin kembali ke wujud manusia, dia harus mendengar Itachi. Pria itu mulai berjalan memasuki sebuah portal. Hari ini Itachi tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Hanare, dia pergi begitu saja. Serigala itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, mereka tiba di sebuah tempat yang menurut Sasuke sangat asing, dia tidak mengenal area itu, sebuah tempat dengan beberapa bongkahan batu tertumpuk dan seperti sebuah tempat tinggal.

"Aku yakin kau bertanya-tanya ini di mana." Ucap Itachi, Sasuke tidak bisa berbicara seperti manusia. "Ini adalah dunia iblis." Lanjut Itachi.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, dunia yang menurutnya tidak mungkin ada, sekarang dia tengah berada di sana.

"Tinggallah di sini dan kau mungkin akan mengingat segalanya." Ucap Itachi dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" Ucap Sasuke, dia sadar jika akhirnya dia berbicara seperti manusia walaupun dalam wujud serigala.

Sayang sekali, Itachi tidak mendengarnya, portal itu sudah tertutup kembali dan kini tinggal Sasuke sendirian di dunia yang tidak di ketahuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagi, terima kasih yang sudah menunggu fic ini, agak lama update yaa..., hehehehe, tapi tetap konsistenkan, author udah janji bakalan tamatkan fic ini.

ah, mau say hai sama beberapa reader yang tinggalin review, maaf udah jarang untuk balas reviewnya. haiiii...~~~

ok, kali ini agak rumit pada bagian Sasuke yaa..., soalnya ini menyangkut banyak hal sih, tentang Itachi, keluarganya, keberadaan klan Uchiha di dunia iblis dan juga Sakura.*malah spoiler*.

.

.

haa..~ tanpa terasa udah memasuki bulan ramadhan. *udah puasa ke 9 hari woii* heheheh.

meskipun terlambat mengucapkan, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya, semangaaatt...! semangat...! *heboh*

Tambahan untuk fic yang berbau rate M harap di baca saat malam hari saja yaa... hahahahha

.

.

See you next chapter...


	16. Iblis Serigala

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka yang di karang-karang author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun, sedikit menggabungkan iblis dan miko, tidak ada unsur buruk apapun dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya sekedar cerita bergender supernatural-humor, berharap ini akan lucu, jika tidak lucu maka author kembali gagal membuat cerita humor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **! Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya ~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **[ Iblis Serigala ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap area sekitar, hanya seperti sebuah area yang jauh dari perkotaan, hutan lebat, gunung, sungai dan bangunan-bangunan runtuh. Entah apa yang harus di lakukannya di sana, Itachi mengatakan jika itu adalah dunia iblis sebelum dia pergi.

"Tuan Sasuke?" Ucap sebuah suara. Sasuke menoleh dan seekor ular berwarna ungu berbicara padanya.

Terkejut, Sasuke benar-benar terkejut akan hal itu, ular itu berbicara padanya, serigala ini mulai bergerak dan malah berlari meninggalkan ular dengan sisik ungu itu.

"He? Tu-tunggu! Tuan Sasuke! Ini aku? Apa kau lupa?" Ucap ular itu dan bergegas mengejar Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang namanya hewan berbicara! Itu hal mustahil yang tidak masuk akal!" Ucap Sasuke, dia masih berlari kencang menjauh dari ular itu.

"Apa yang tuan katakan? Tuan sendiri seekor serigala yang berbicara." Ucap ular itu.

Sasuke berhenti, dia melupakan dirinya yang seekor serigala dan berbicara layaknya manusia. Ular itu berhenti dan ngos-ngosan, tidak memahami apa ucapan tuannya, dia jadi terkesan aneh.

"Ini sudah cukup lama dan tuan akhirnya kembali ke dunia iblis."

"Siapa kau?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak mengenal ular itu.

"Tu-tuan lupa padaku? Mungkin ini pengaruh dunia manusia, aku Manda, pelayan setia ayah tuan. Yaa.. walaupun sekarang kerajaan Uchiha sudah runtuh dan tuan Itachi belum ada tanda-tanda untuk membangunnya kembali."

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, meskipun kau mengenalku, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu dan tempat ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ada apa tuan? Apa tuan lupa ingatan?"

"Mungkin saja, kata setiap orang-orang yang menemuiku seperti itu."

"Aku baru tahu akan hal itu."

"Jadi, ceritakan segalanya apa yang kau ketahui dan tentang dunia ini." Ucap Sasuke, dia butuh kejelasan setiap hal yang di lupakannya.

Manda atau iblis ular itu mulai menceritakan ketika Sasuke menghilang, klan Uchiha, iblis terkuat masih melakukan perang mereka hingga tidak ada yang terselamatkan akibat perang itu, mereka tenggelam akan keegoisan, keserakahan dan kedudukan. Manda tak lupa mengatakan jika orang tua Sasuke ikut lenyap dalam perang itu, mereka tidak bisa hidup kembali selayaknya hal wajar yang terjadi pada dunia iblis, jika ada iblis yang mati mereka akan terlahir kembali, seorang iblis memiliki kekuatan yang cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan mereka sampai tidak akan hidup lagi. Sedangkan Itachi, dia berhasil di selamatkan oleh para pelayan-pelayan yang masih mengabdi pada klan Uchiha keluarga Sasuke. Di saat terakhir, iblis terkuat itu berhasil di musnahkan untuk selama-lamanya oleh klan Uchiha yang lainnya, sebuah konsekuensi, mereka ikut mengobarkan diri, klan Uchiha runtuh dan hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Itachi, masih ada iblis serigala lainnya, namun mereka memilih untuk memisah diri dan tidak lagi menyandang klan Uchiha, iblis serigala hidup tentram tanpa adanya tahta dan hak yang akan di perebutkan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar setiap cerita ular itu, walaupun kenyataannya Sasuke adalah iblis serigala, dia tetap tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dia seorang iblis dan melupakan segalanya.

"Apa tuan baik-baik saja? Tidak biasanya tuan dalam wujud asli." Ucap Manda.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu cara kembali ke tubuh manusiaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Itu mudah." Ucap Manda, iblis ular itu mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia dan menyentuh kepala Sasuke.

 **Buffff...!**

Sasuke kembali ke wujud manusianya, sedikit tidak percaya, dia bisa kembali hanya dengan sentuhan iblis ular yang sekarang tengah menjadi manusia, terlihat seperti seorang pria dengan rambut ungu pendeknya, pupil mata yang tajam dan Sasuke masih bisa melihat sisik ular pada kedua pipinya, dia memakai hakama ungu dengan obi (ikat pinggang) berwarna hitam.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Apanya? Tuan 'kan bisa dengan mudah berubah sendiri, aku hanya menarik kekuatan tuan dan dengan sendirinya membantu tuan untuk mengubah wujud tuan ke tubuh manusia."

"Aku tidak memahami hal semacam itu."

"Tuan jadi sangat berbeda sekarang dengan pakaian manusia itu, sebaiknya tuan ganti pakaian, ikutlah bersamaku." Ucap Manda.

Mereka mulai berjalan di jalan setapak menuju hutan. Sasuke memandangi ular itu, dia berubah menjadi manusia tapi tidak seperti manusia normal, semuanya menjadi aneh bagi Sasuke.

"Kau."

"Ada apa tuan?"

"Kenapa kau masih menjadi pelayan klan keluargaku jika sekarang kami sudah runtuh? Kau bisa saja bebas melakukan apapun yang kau lakukan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak tuan, kami sebagai iblis ular masih sangat menghargai semua jasa-jasa ayah tuan, makanya kami masih tetap ingin membantu tuan dan tuan Itachi, sayangnya tuan Itachi jarang-jarang untuk kembali ke sini, yang aku dengar, tuan Sasuke dan tuan Itachi menjadi iblis pemanggil miko, di jaman sekarang miko masih menggunakan iblis, sungguh beruntung mereka." Ucap Manda.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja, mereka di perlakukan sangat baik jika bersama miko, dari iblis ular juga ada yang pernah menjadi iblis miko, dia mengatakan manusia yang disebut miko di dunia manusia itu sangat baik dan mereka sangat memperhatikan iblis selayaknya benda pusaka mereka." Jelas Manda.

Sasuke merasakan hal itu pada ketiga iblis yang mendiami kuil, mereka di perlakukan selayaknya keluarga bagi Sakura. Sasuke jadi teringat akan Sakura, gadis itu mungkin akan sangat terkejut mengetahui Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Bagaimana dengan tuan?" Ucap Manda, dia juga penasaran akan nasib Sasuke sebagai iblis pemanggil.

"Hn, yang kau katakan benar, iblis yang di panggil oleh miko mendapat kedudukan tersendiri dan sangat di hargai." Ucap Sasuke.

"Haa..~ sungguh beruntung, aku juga berharap bisa menjadi iblis pemanggil, sayangnya aku iblis biasa dan kekuatanku tidak ada apa-apanya." Ucap Manda dan terkekeh.

"Kau, kenapa masih tampak seperti manusia tidak normal." Ucap Sasuke.

"Manusia normal? Apa sisik ini?" Ucap Manda. Sasuke mengangguk perlahan. "Tuan memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dan hebat, sedangkan aku, seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku hanya iblis biasa, bentuk manusiaku tidak begitu sempurna dan kadang sulit bagiku untuk bertahan." Ucap Manda.

Sasuke terdiam, dia sudah memahami apa yang Manda katakan padanya. Tidak beberapa lama, mereka tiba di sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari pohon dan akar-akar yang merambat, Sasuke memikirkan akan tempat tinggal favorit para ular.

"Hey, semua, aku bersama tuan Sasuke." Ucap Manda.

Beberapa ular yang bisa di lihat Sasuke, mereka tiba-tiba tunduk di hadapan Sasuke, dan mengatakan 'selamat datang kembali tuanku'. Sasuke merasa di hargai di sini, memikirkan dia seperti seorang bos besar. Para iblis ular itu jadi penasaran akan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Itachi mengatakan jika aku bisa mengingat segalanya jika aku datang ke sini, tapi setelah di sini aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun bahkan tidak tahu jika kedua orang tuaku adalah iblis, dalam ingatanku, aku adalah manusia normal dan hidup seperti manusia lainnya, tapi itu seperti ingatan yang tidak benar." Ucap Sasuke, dia harus mengingat segalanya agar Sasuke bisa terbebas dari dunia iblis ini.

"Mungkin iblis gunung bisa membantu tuan, dia cukup terkenal, mungkin saja dia bisa mengembalikan ingatan tuan." Ucap salah satu iblis ular.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa kalian bisa membawaku ke sana?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi tuan, di jalan menuju ke sana cukup jauh dan berbahaya." Ucap Manda, terlihat khawatir akan saran salah satu iblis ular.

"Kita bisa mencobanya." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit antusias akan hal ini, dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di dunia iblis dan meninggalkan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya Manda, Sasuke, dan seekor iblis ular lagi yang pergi bersama menuju sebuah gunung yang cukup besar dan mudah terlihat dari jauh, perjalanan mereka sangat jauh, kadang mereka akan berhenti sejenak, Sasuke tidak begitu lelah, tapi kedua iblis yang di bawanya tidak seperti dirinya, mereka pun akan lelah jika terus berjalan.

Malam harinya, Sasuke tengah berbaring dan menutup matanya, apa yang di lihatnya hanya bayangan Sakura, memikirkan gadis yang di tinggalkannya, dia tidak akan kembali jika dia tidak mengingat apapun, mata pemuda itu terbuka, bangun perlahan dan kedua iblis ular itu bersiap melakukan sesuatu jika saja Sasuke bergerak sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana pun juga, kami akan tetap bisa merasakan jika kau bukan tuan kami." Ucap Manda.

Selama perjalanan, ada kalanya Sasuke akan tertidur, jika mata itu terbuka, Manda sadar jika tuannya tiba-tiba berubah.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" Tanya Manda, dia bersiap akan melukai Sasuke.

"Hanya iblis rendahan masih besar mulut, Aku roh cermin yang akan segera mengambil alih tubuh iblis terkuat ini." Ucap roh cermin. Dia tidak benar-benar keluar dari tubuh Sasuke, roh itu tetap berada di tubuh Sasuke, bersembunyi dan seakan sudah di musnahkan, selama ini dia telah memanipulasi setiap ingatan Sasuke dan jika ada kesempatan, roh ini tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke sadar, perlahan-lahan seluruh kesadarannya akan dia ambil alih oleh roh cermin.

"Cepat keluar dari tubuh tuanku." Ancam Manda.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu, lagi pula apa kau berani melawan tuanmu sendiri?"

"Membunuhnya pun aku sanggup, apa kau tidak tahu jika kau sedang berada dimana?" Ucap Manda dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

Roh cermin itu melihat sekitar, mereka tengah berada di sebuah goa. "Memangnya ada apa dengan tempat aneh ini?" Ucap roh cermin, dia akan mudah mengalahkan semua iblis yang ada dengan kekuatan iblis serigala itu.

"Dasar bodoh, kau benar-benar roh yang juga hanya besar mulut." Ucap Manda.

Goa itu seperti bergerak dan menutup celah apapun, roh cermin masih tidak memahami apapun, dia tidak sadar jika mereka sudah tiba pada tempat yang akan di tuju, gelap, gua itu menjadi gelap, hanya ada cahaya biru di setiap sisi-sisi dinding goa itu.

Manda dan salah seorang iblis ular mengikutinya bergerak menjauh dari Sasuke, sebuah api berwarna biru yang cukup besar datang dan membakar tubuh Sasuke.

"Tu-tuan Sasuke." Ucap salah seorang iblis ular yang bersama Manda.

"Tenanglah, api biru itu adalah iblis gunung, dia mengetahui segalanya sejak kita memasuki goa ini, sayangnya iblis yang terus mendiami tubuh tuan Sasuke, keras kepala tidak ingin keluar, maka iblis gunung akan menggunakan cara kasar.

"A-apa-apaan ini! Arrrggggghh...! Aku roh cermin! Aku sebuah pusaka Miko! Aku tidak akan kalah dari kalian para iblis rendahan!" Teriak roh cermin, tubuh Sasuke terbakar, dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan Sasuke, seakan seluruh keadaan di dalam goa ini di atur oleh api biru yang masih membakarnya.

"Keras kepala, kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan tuan Sasuke di dalam goa milik iblis gunung." Ucap Manda, melihat roh cermin itu seakan ingin melawan dan sia-sia.

Api biru itu semakin berkobar, perlahan-lahan apinya berubah menjadi hitam pekat, roh cermin berteriak, seakan dialah yang terbakar hingga tubuh Sasuke segera ambruk, api hitam itu perlahan-lahan padam dan membuat seluruh tubuh Sasuke mendapati luka bakar yang cukup parah. Sebuah api biru kembali muncul dan mengubah wujudnya, seperti seorang kakek tua dengan pakaian serba hitamnya.

"Roh cermin hanya bisa di musnahkan dengan api amaterasu, roh itu cukup kuat dan dia adalah benda pusaka yang dulunya milik para iblis dan di gunakan oleh para manusia, terkurung seumur hidupnya di dalam benda pusaka, dia menjadi membangkang dan bosan akan hidupnya itu." Jelas seorang iblis gunung.

Luka bakar pada tubuh Sasuke berangsur-angsur menghilang perlahan, tubuhnya cukup cepat memulihkan diri.

"Terima kasih iblis gunung, untung saja kau cepat datang, jika hanya kami, tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan kekuatan tuan Sasuke, kami hanya bisa menggertaknya." Ucap Manda.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pun cukup penasaran akan kedatangan seorang klan yang hampir punah."

"Bagaimana kami bisa membalas ini?" Ucap Manda.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah mendapat apa yang aku inginkan, aku sudah memakan kekuatan roh cermin, dengan begitu kekuatannya pindah padaku, kau sebaiknya kembalilah dan bawa tuanmu pergi dari sini, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan membiarkan kalian di dalam goa dan iblis serigala itu cukup memiliki banyak musuh di masa lampaunya."

"Baik." Ucap Manda, dia pun mengubah wujudnya menjadi seekor ular raksasa, menelan tubuh Sasuke dan pergi secepat mungkin bersama iblis ular yang di bawanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan sekolah yang seperti biasanya dan juga bersama ketiga iblisnya melawan roh jahat seperti biasanya, semua di jalaninya begitu saja seperti yang selalu akan di lakukannya, tapi saat tiba di rumah, Sakura akan mengurung diri sepanjang hari, ini sudah seminggu Sasuke menghilang, dia sudah mencoba menggunakan kekuatan mikonya untuk memanggil nama iblis itu namun tetap saja Sakura tidak merasakan keberadaan Sasuke di dunia manusia, hal ini belum di bicarakannya dengan nenek Chiyo, Sakura merasa masih bisa mengatasinya, walaupun sekarang dia tidak tahu harus mencari Sasuke kemana lagi.

"Apa Sasuke di culik? Dia itu sedang lupa ingatan kan?" Ucap Naruto.

"Sasuke di culik? Kau pikir dia anak kecil, walaupun ingatannya sedang tidak beres, Sasuke tidak mungkin rela begitu saja untuk di culik, lagi pula dia tidak berharga untuk di culik." Ucap Kiba.

"Kalian bersantailah dan tidak perlu membahas Sasuke, aku pun bosan mendengar namanya." Ucap Sai, dalam wujud kucing yang tengah berbaring malas.

"Kau tidak pernah memikirkan yang lainnya, Sakura selalu saja memikirkan Sasuke meskipun sedang menjalankan tugasnya." Ucap Kiba.

"Sekarang adalah tugas kita untuk membantu dan melindungi Sakura, iblis yang tidak berguna lagi dan bahkan tidak tahu berada dimana, tidak perlu di bahas, dia hanya menyusahkan tuan saja, tuan lemah akibat perbuatannya, tuan kita itu miko yang kuat, dia tidak akan seperti sekarang ini, coba kalian pikirkan." Ucap Sai.

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu lagi, kau sangat egois." Ucap Kiba.

"Sejak kapan aku juga peduli dan ingin bicara padamu!" Kesal Sai.

"Apa yang kau katakan!" Kesal Kiba.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar, suasana hati Sakura sedang memburuk, kalian bisa terkena sambaran petir jika bertengkar terus, lagi pula aku sedikit khawatir akan Sasuke, dia menghilang secara mendadak, tidak mengatakan apapun pada kita dan ingatannya juga belum kembali, bisa gawat jika dia di manfaatkan orang jahat, Sasuke termasuk iblis yang cukup kuat." Ucap Naruto.

"Penciumanku bahkan tidak menemukannya, Sakura juga sudah berusaha memanggil nama Sasuke, tetap saja tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, dia masih terikat dengan Sakura, tapi sepertinya untuk hal yang jahat itu tidak mungkin, sampai detik ini Sakura masih terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak ada tanda-tanda jika salah satu dari kita menjadi iblis yang jahat." Ucap Kiba.

"Kau benar, aku harap Sasuke segera kembali." Ucap Naruto.

Sai menatap malas ke arah mereka, dia tidak akan peduli, keadaannya sudah cukup membuatnya senang, tidak ada Sasuke dan dia leluasa bisa mendekati Sakura, sayangnya saat itu, Sai menghela napas, tubuhnya di kekkai hingga pagi harinya, mencoba menyentuh Sakura hanya membuatnya dapat masalah, yang di katakan Naruto juga ada benarnya, suasana hati Sakura memburuk.

Pintu ruangan tengah tergeser, Sakura berjalan masuk dan melihat para iblisnya.

"Kalian sudah mengerjakan setiap tugas kalian?" Ucap Sakura.

"Sudah!" Tegas Kiba dan Naruto.

"Aku juga sudah...~" Ucap Sai, malas.

"Baguslah, kalian pergilah bersenang-senang, apa kalian tidak bosan di rumah saja?" Ucap Sakura, tatapan lelah, dia masih memikirkan keberadaan Sasuke, tapi berusaha menutupi hal itu dengan tetap bersikap tegas dan berbicara normal pada ketiga iblisnya.

"Tidak, kami di sini saja." Ucap Naruto, memasang wajah sedihnya, dia tahu akan sikap aneh Sakura akhir-akhir ini.

"Kami akan menemanimu." Ucap Kiba.

"Kalian ini ada-ada saja, tapi terima kasih, sebaiknya kalian lebih bersantai sebelum ada tugas untuk melawan iblis jahat." Ucap Sakura.

"Jika kau perlu sesuatu, panggillah kami, kita ini keluarga 'kan?" Ucap Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah lelahnya, dia pun menyadari akan sikap dan tindakan para iblisnya itu, mereka tengah mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuil Oto.**

Di dalam area kuil, Itachi terlihat tengah menenangkan dirinya, mengenakan hakama abu-abu gelapnya dan duduk dengan tenang, tidak akan ada yang mengusiknya di dalam sana, sedikit memikirkan kabar iblis serigala yang di tinggalkannya di dunia iblis, mata hitam dan terkesan tegas itu tampak kosong, masih penasaran akan seorang Sasuke, dia tidak mengingat apapun, tapi beberapa iblis terus mengatakan jika Sasuke lah menjadi musuh utama dalam klannya dan dia juga merupakan iblis yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya dulu, meskipun begitu Itachi masih tidak ingin mendengar setiap ucapan-ucapan yang beredar itu.

"Kita ada tugas." Ucap Hanare, masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolah, baru saja dia akan pulang dan sudah mendapat panggilan.

"Hn, baik, tuan." Ucap Itachi, berdiri dan bergegas mengikuti tuannya.

"Ganti pakaianmu, setidaknya kenakan pakaian yang sedikit formal, tempat yang kita akan datangi adalah sebuah kawasan elit." Ucap Hanare.

Itachi mendengar ucapan majikannya, Hanare pun tidak ingin menggunakan pakaian lainnya, dia tetap akan menggunakan pakaian khas mikonya.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka tiba di sebuah rumah bak istanah, mewah dan begitu elegen, seorang kepala pelayan yang mengantar mereka menemui pemilik rumah besar ini.

"Silahkan masuk." Ucap ramah pemilik rumah ini, tubuhnya terlampau gemuk, mengenakan setelan pakaian yang terlihat mahal dan beberapa cincin berbahan berlian tengah di kenakan pada kedua jarinya. "Aku sengaja memanggil satu-satunya orang yang sangat di andalkan di kota ini, terima kasih nona miko, anda sudah ingin menerima permintaanku ini." Tambah pria itu.

"Jadi, ada apa anda memanggil aku?" Ucap Hanare, dia tidak ingin berbelit-belit, jam istirahat setelah sekolahnya jadi harus di tunda.

Itachi menatap sekitar, dia pun mengenakan setelan jas dan terkesan seperti seorang _bodyguard_ yang berdiri di samping tuannya yang tengah duduk.

"Akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi hal aneh pada penjualan tanah-tanah milikku, tidak sedikit beberapa pekerja terluka saat akan mengosongkan lahan-lahan itu, aku pikir ada makhluk halus yang mengganggu mereka dan terus mencoba menggagalkan apa yang ingin aku lakukan." Jelas pria itu.

Hanare pikir ini adalah kasus yang gawat, tapi hanya sebuah permintaan yang menurutnya konyol, gadis yang masih SMA ini menatap ke arah Itachi, iblisnya itu mengerti, dia menghilang sejenak untuk memastikan apa yang di bicarakan pria gemuk itu.

"Wa-waah, ini sungguh hebat, pria itu bisa menghilang seperti sebuah hantu yaa, jadi apa benar dia itu semacam makhluk halus juga?" Ucap pria itu, dia terkesan.

"Tidak tuan, dia lebih dari sekedar makhluk semacam itu dan dia sudah seperti pusaka bagi kami." Ucap Hanare.

"Dia sungguh luar biasa, bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

Hanare terdiam, sedikit risih akan cara bicara pria yang mungkin sekitar 39 atau 40 tahun itu.

"Dia memang benda pusaka kami, tapi tidak seperti benda yang anda pikirkan."

Tidak beberapa lama Itachi kembali, membungkuk di samping Hanare dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Ucap pria itu penasaran.

"Yang anda katakan memang benar, ada seseorang yang tidak suka dengan apa yang anda lakukan, dia pun memiliki sekutu dari seorang iblis jahat, aku bisa mengatasi iblis jahat itu untuk anda." Ucap Hanare.

"Benarkah, syukurlah, aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu."

"Tapi-"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Anda berhentilah berbohong pada orang-orang untuk sengaja mengambil tanah milik mereka secara paksa, aku juga kurang setuju akan hal itu." Lanjut Hanare.

"A-apa! Aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu!" Marah pria itu.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang tengah terjadi, anda memang kaya, tapi cobalah untuk memikirkan orang lain yang akan sengsara."

"Kau pikir kau siapa! Aku sudah sengaja mendatangkanmu untuk membantuku, bukan malah menasehatiku." Pria itu semakin marah.

"Jangan Itachi." Tegur Hanare, dia bisa merasakan pergerakan Itachi yang seperti bersiap untuk melindunginya.

"Apa? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Aku jadi tidak perlu meminta bantuan pada kalian lagi."

"Kami pamit dulu." Ucap Hanare, menurutnya tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara dengan pria semacam itu, hanya membuang-buang waktu untuknya.

"Tunggu dulu." Cegat pria itu.

Hanare berhenti melangkah dan bebalik.

"Kau yang di sana." Ucap pria itu dan menunjuk ke arah Itachi. "Aku bisa memberikanmu lebih banyak uang jika kau mau, aku rasa hanya kau yang berguna dan yang namanya gadis miko itu tidak ada apa-apanya tanpa 'benda pusaka' mereka, bagaimana? Bekerjalah padaku." Wajah pria itu terkesan ingin membujuk Itachi agar mendengarkannya.

Hanare tidak berkomentar apapun, dia tahu dia salah mendengar permintaan orang yang hanya egois dan serakah itu, kembali melangkah kaki dan Itachi mengikutinya, iblis itu tidak memperdulikan uang, dia pun tidak menggunakan uang atau apapun, dia hanya akan berada di dunia manusia sebagai pendamping miko, setelah kontrak mereka berakhir, Itachi akan kembali ke dunianya kembali.

Pria itu terlihat kesal, bahkan pemuda yang menurutnya bisa di manfaatkannya tidak juga tertarik pada apa yang akan di berikannya, dia sangat berharap akan pemuda yang hebat itu, jika Itachi bersamanya, semua hal yang ingin di lakukannya akan terus berjalan mulus.

 **.**

 **.**

Hanare benar-benar marah, dia sampai menendang-nedang pohon di halaman kuil untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Pria babi sialan! Dia pikir iblis itu bisa di beli, apa dia pikir aku tidak kuat, aku bahkan bisa memanggil iblis terkuat." Kesal Hanare, dia menahan emosinya sejak tadi.

Sebuah pelukan dari arah belakangnya, Hanare terdiam dan menghebuskan napasnya dengan kasar.

"Aku mengerti, sudahlah, aku sudah tenang." Ucap Hanare, Itachi menenangkan.

"Ada banyak iblis yang terkesan seperti dia, lama kelamaan dia pun akan mendapatkan balasannya." Ucap Itachi.

"Orang seperti itu akan kesulitan hidup."

"Apa kita harus tetap melawan iblis jahat yang ada di sana?"

"Tidak perlu, mereka hanya mengganggu para pekerja yang melakukan pekerjaan yang salah, kita hanya akan mengawasi jika mereka membuat masalah." Ucap Hanare, melepaskan pelukan Itachi dan berjalan masuk, dia lelah dan waktu istirahatnya terbuang percuma.

Itachi menatap tuannya, sebuah portal terbuka, Itachi berjalan masuk dan dia tiba di dunia iblis, pemuda ini penasaran akan kabar iblis serigala yang lupa ingatan itu.

"Tu-tuan Itachi!" Ucap Manda, dia terkejut bertemu Itachi di area reruntuhan bangunan kerajaan Uchiha.

"Manda?" Ucap Itachi, masih mengingat iblis ular itu.

"Benar, ini aku manda, tuan, aku pelayan setia tuan Fugaku." Ucap Manda. Memperhatikan Itachi dan sepertinya tuannya itu tengah mencari sesuatu. "Oh iya, tuan Sasuke, dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar, sudah tiga hari dia seperti itu."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Sebelumnya kami juga bertemu di sini, tuan Sasuke terkesan sangat aneh, dia tidak bisa mengubah wujudnya menjadi wujud manusia dan dia hilang ingatan, ternyata semua itu akibat sebuah roh yang ingin menguasai tubuhnya, untung saja kami para iblis ular berhasil membantu tuan Sasuke, saat roh cermin itu di bakar oleh api amaterasu, tuan Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri." Jelas Manda.

"Apa kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Tuan Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Eh? Apa tuan Itachi juga lupa ingatan?"

"Katakan saja, siapa dia?"

"Tuan Sasuke itu adik tuan Itachi."

Itachi terdiam, sebuah kebenaran yang baru di ketahuinya, tapi dia pun masih memikirkan kebenaran itu.

"Adik?"

"Tentu saja, dulunya tuan Sasuke di tarik oleh sebuah portal dan menghilang dari dunia iblis, setelah mencari tahu hal itu, ternyata tuan Sasuke menjadi iblis pemanggil untuk para miko di dunia manusia."

"Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya sebagai adikku?"

"Sepertinya itu akibat tuan kembali hidup saat perang dulu."

"Di hidupkan kembali? Apa artinya aku pernah mati?"

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku simpulkan."

"Jangan dengarkan dia Itachi!"

Itachi dan Manda berbalik, mereka melihat beberapa iblis berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu jika Sasuke lah yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu."

"Apa! Kalian siapa? Jangan seenaknya mengatakan hal yang salah, tuan Sasuke bukan pelakunya, tapi bangsa serigala yang masih satu klan dengan tuan Fugaku." Ucap Manda.

"Apa yang kau katakan Manda, kau pun sudah lupa jika Sasuke itu bukan tuanmu, pikiranmu telah di manipulasi."

"Aku tidak lupa apapun! Tuan Sasuke adalah anak dari tuan Fugaku! Kalian yang jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak benar!" Tegas Manda.

"Ha? Kau pikir kami berbohong, Itachi kau bisa bertanya pada seluruh iblis yang ada di sini, bagaimana perang itu bisa terjadi dan masalah yang sebenarnya terjadi, kami mengatakan yang sebenarnya, sekarang balaslah dendam kedua orang tuamu."

Para iblis itu mulai menghasut Itachi, pria ini hanya terdiam dan tidak menanggapi ucapan mereka, Manda terlihat sangat kesal, dia tidak mengerti kenapa para iblis itu seperti ingin kembali menyulut perang antara klan Uchiha, Sasuke pun sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Dalam ingatan Itachi, dia masih tidak mengenal Sasuke.

"Itachi, dengarkan kami."

 **Sraakk!**

"Berisik, apa kalian tidak bisa tenang sedikit saja." Ucap Itachi.

Iblis lainnya terkejut, hanya sebuah ayunan dari tangan Itachi, kepala dari dua iblis di depannya terpotong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Itachi! Kami ada di pihakmu!" Ucap mereka, takut.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang benar atau pun yang salah, tapi kalian sangat berisik, pergi dari sini atau tidak aku akan membunuh kalian semua." Ucap Itachi dan sebuah tatapan tajam darinya.

Para iblis semakin ketakutan mereka bergegas kabur sebelum kepala mereka juga di potong.

"Aku sudah menjadi pelayan setia tuan Fugaku sejak lama, aku tidak mungkin berbohong padamu tuan." Ucap Manda, berusaha membuat Itachi percaya padanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengingat siapa Sasuke, tapi jika dia benar adalah saudaraku dan-" Itachi teringat akan ucapan Sasuke saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Sasuke memanggilnya 'kakak', "-dan jika apa yang mereka katakan adalah bohong, aku tetap tidak akan berpihak pada siapapun, karena aku sudah menjadi iblis pemanggil seorang miko, kerajaan bangsa Uchiha pun sudah runtuh tidak tidak perlu adanya kerajaan yang hanya menghacurkan seluruh klan untuk kembali." Lanjut Itachi, dia sudah memutuskan untuk tetap berada di dunia manusia tanpa harus memegang jabatannya sebagai seorang raja di dunia iblis.

"Aku hanya akan mendengar segala keputusanmu tuan." Ucap Manda dan tunduk di hadapan Itachi.

"Antarkan aku padanya." Ucap Itachi.

"Baik tuan." Ucap Manda dan mengantar Itachi menemui Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha.**

Sakura berjalan pulang setelah kegiatan sekolahnya berakhir, suasana begitu tenang, akhir-akhir ini pun dia sedikit jarang untuk melawan iblis jahat, Sakura berharap para iblis jahat tidak lagi mengganggu ketentraman manusia.

"Hey, kau."

Panggil seseorang, Sakura mengabaikan panggilan itu, dia tahu jika dia berbicara pada sesuatu yang tidak terlihat oleh orang lain, Sakura akan di anggap aneh, dia sudah menghindari hal ini berkali-kali, menatap sekitar dan beberapa orang tengah berlalu lalang.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melihatku! Dengarkan aku!"

Masih tetap mengabaikan suara-suara itu, Sakura terus berjalan hingga tiba di tangga kuil.

"Berhenti kataku!" Teriak hantu pria itu dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, dia cukup kesal, sepanjang jalan hantu itu terus mengganggunya.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu, kenapa kau tidak bicara padaku sejak tadi? Apa kau sengaja? Kau harus mendengarkanku dulu, aku pikir kau itu miko yang baik hati, ternyata kau hanya gadis yang menyebalkan."

"Apa katamu, kau mau aku lenyapkan?" Ucap Kiba, mencengkeram leher hantu itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ka-kau bisa menyentuhku? Apa yang kau lakukan lepaskan!" Ucap hantu itu, dia pun merontah-rontah.

"Apa aku lenyapkan saja dia sekarang? Hantu seperti ini bisa saja menjadi iblis jahat jika terus berada di dunia manusia."

"Aku tidak jahat!" Protes hantu itu.

"Kau akan jadi jahat, kenapa tidak ke akhirat saja." Ucap Kiba.

"Jika aku tahu caranya, sudah aku lakukan dari dulu!"

"Kiba, hentikan." Ucap Sakura.

"Sial, aku akan membuatmu mati untuk kedua kalinya." Ancam Kiba.

"Aku tidak ada perlu denganmu, aku ingin bicara dengan miko dari kuil ini!"

"Maaf, aku bukannya mengabaikanmu, hanya saja aku sedikit ada masalah jika harus berbicara dengan makhluk sepertimu di depan umum."

"Ya sudah, aku maafkan. Sekarang kau harus membantuku."

"Hey, aku akan menghajarmu jika masih berbicara tidak sopan pada Sakura." Tegur Kiba. Menurutnya cara berbicara hantu itu sangat menyebalkan dan tidak sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kiba, ini juga merupakan salah satu tugas seorang miko. Jadi, apa yang harus bantu?"

"Aku mencari seseorang, aku sudah memikirkannya sejak aku menjadi seperti ini, mungkin karena orang itu aku jadi kesulitan untuk ke akhirat."

" _Hantu pria ini, ada hal yang belum tuntas semasa hidupnya."_ Pikir Sakura.

"Mungkin saja kau lupa bayar utangmu, atau kau sudah bunuh diri, hahaha, dasar manusia." Ucap Kiba.

"Diam, aku bukan orang seperti itu!"

"Kau harus mengatakannya lebih detail, aku bukan manusia yang bisa menemukan orang hanya dengan ucapanmu saja, ada begitu banyak orang di kota ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku yakin itu seorang wanita, tapi aku tidak begitu mengingatnya."

"Merepotkan, Sakura sebaiknya ganti baju dan beristirahat dulu, hantu semacam ini bisa di bantu kapan saja." Ucap Kiba, dia pun menarik tuannya untuk bergegas pergi.

"Tunggu! Aku ingat sesuatu, gadis berambut pendek coklat!" Ucap hantu itu.

"Kau pikir ada berapa banyak manusia yang punya rambut coklat pendek, dasar bodoh." Ucap Kiba, tidak peduli dan tetap menarik Sakura pergi.

Sakura bingung harus memberinya bantuan seperti apa, dia pun tidak bisa mencari orang seperti itu, miko hanya mampu menemukan iblisnya sendiri, sayangnya hal itu masih kesulitan di lakukannya untuk menemukan Sasuke.

Hantu itu tidak menyerah, dia terus menemui Sakura, jika di dalam kuil dia tidak bisa masuk, kuil itu seperti sudah di pasang semacam segel, hantu itu hanya bisa sampai tangga area kuil.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya.

"Ayolah, aku mohon, kau harus membantuku." Ucap hantu itu, kali ini dia mengganggu Sakura di kelas, gadis ini jadi harus berusaha fokus pada gurunya yang tengah menjelaskan.

Setiap hari dan setiap waktu hantu pria itu tidak juga berhenti berbicara pada Sakura, dia jadi kesulitan untuk mengabaikan hantu pria itu.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu jika aku bukan orang yang memiliki kemampuan mencari orang, kau harus menjelaskan dengan sedetail mungkin." Ucap Sakura, kesabarannya habis.

"Aku membawa Naruto dan Sai, mau di musnahkan sekarang juga?" Ucap Kiba.

"Aku gatal menghajar hantu yang keras kepala." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku sedang malas, kalian saja." Ucap Sai dan pergi.

"A-apa, aku tidak ingin di musnahkan, ini permintaan terakhirku, apa kalian tega pada manusia sepertiku?" Ucap hantu itu.

"Dengar, kau itu hantu, walaupun dulunya manusia." Ucap Kiba.

"Kau harus nyadar diri, dasar hantu bodoh." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura memijat pelan pelipisnya, hal ini tidak akan selesai jika dia tidak segera membantu hantu itu.

"Begini saja, kau, datangilah siapapun yang ada di kota ini, mungkin jika kau melihat wanita yang pernah kau kenal kau akan sedikit mengingatnya atau kau akhirnya akan menemukan wanita itu, bagaimana? Jika kau sudah menemukannya, kembalilah." Ucap Sakura, dia harus segera mencari cara untuk membantu hantu itu.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sejak dulu." Ucap hantu. "Terima kasih, nona miko, aku akan segera menemukan wanita itu." tambahnya dan segera pergi.

"Ternyata masih ada juga hantu yang bodoh." Ucap Naruto.

"Meskipun begitu kita harus membantunya, hantu yang baik akan menjadi jahat hanya pengaruh dari hal negatif yang ada di dunia manusia selama dia menjadi gentayangan." Ucap Sakura.

"Merepotkan saja." Kiba.

Sebuah portal terbuka, Sakura melihat dari arah gerbang masuk kuil, Itachi muncul dari sana.

"Nona Haruno, kau harus aku ikut sekarang juga." Ucap Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak boleh seenaknya membawa tuan kami." Ucap Kiba. Naruto pun seperti melindungi tuannya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit bingung akan hal mendadak ini.

"Aku rasa kau mungkin bisa membangunkan Sasuke." Ucap Itachi.

"Sasuke? Kau tahu Sasuke berada di mana?" Ucap Sakura, tatapannya terlihat sedih, mendengar ucapan Itachi sedikit membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa kau yang membawa Sasuke pergi?" Ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau sengaja melakukan hal ini?" Ucap Kiba.

Keduanya terlihat marah, mereka pikir Itachi sengaja melakukannya

"Aku tidak punya rencana buruk untuk tuan kalian." Ucap Itachi.

"Lalu? Dimana sekarang Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto, dia terlihat tidak percaya akan setiap ucapan iblis dari kota Oto itu.

"Dia ada di dunia iblis." Ucap Itachi.

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa membawa Sakura ke sana." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau ini iblis bodoh? Apa kau tahu jika seorang miko ke sana, dia akan menjadi pusat perhatian para iblis di dunia itu, kekuatan miko seakan menjadi sumber untuk mereka, kau seharusnya yang membawa Sasuke kembali." Ucap Kiba.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, dia sedang dalam masa penyembuhan, kalian harus tahu jika roh cermin itu baru saja keluar dari tubuhnya." Ucap Itachi.

"Roh cermin? Apa itu yang mengendalikan Sasuke selama ini?" Ucap Sakura, mencoba menyimpulkan hal yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Hn, mungkin jika kau ke sana dan memanggil namanya, dia akan kembali, hanya seorang miko yang bisa memanggil iblisnya." Ucap Itachi.

Sakura terdiam, ini adalah hal yang penting baginya, dia harus menemui Sasuke, tapi jika dia pergi, di dunia iblis dia bisa terancam, kuil akan kosong tanpa penjagaan miko, Sakura harus memikirkan segalanya.

"Sakura, jangan pergi." Ucap Kiba, meminta tuannya untuk berpikir lagi.

"Sasuke iblis yang kuat, dia bisa kembali." Ucap Naruto.

"Dia akan tetap seperti itu, tidak akan sadar dari tidur panjangnya." Ucap Itachi.

"Jangan pergi, Sakura, kuil tidak akan di awasi oleh siapapun, kau harus memikirkan hal itu, Sasuke hanya salah satu dari iblis yang kau punya, pikirkan baik-baik." Ucap Sai, iblis kucing ini kembali setelah merasakan adanya iblis serigala, pikirnya Sasuke telah kembali, namun bukan Sasuke yang di lihatnya, mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Sai pun mulai ikut mengatakan pendapatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya update setelah sekian lama, uhk, sorry banget, lama-lama jadi nggak kelar nih fic.

dan pada akhirnya juga, fic ini tidak lucu dan jauh dari kata humor *sedih* gagal buat fic humor lagi *hiks*.

terima kasih masih setia menunggu fic ini, emang lama banget dan author malah asik dengan fic lainnya. eheheh...

jika ada typo nanti author akan edit kembali. :)

.

.

see you next chapter XD


	17. Bertentangan

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka yang di karang-karang author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun, sedikit menggabungkan iblis dan miko, tidak ada unsur buruk apapun dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya sekedar cerita bergender supernatural-humor, berharap ini akan lucu, jika tidak lucu maka author kembali gagal membuat cerita humor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **! Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya ~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **[ Bertentangan ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terdiam, menatap ke arah Itachi dan melirik ke ketiga iblisnya, memilih untuk pergi atau tetap berada di kuil, entah apa yang akan terjadi jika dia pun meninggalkan kuil dan pergi ke dunia iblis.

"Sakura, jangan ceroboh, bagaimana jika ini hanya jebakan!" Ucap Kiba.

"Tidak ada untungnya untukku menjebak miko kuil Konoha." Ucap Itachi, menatap tajam pada Kiba.

"Iblis mana pun sama saja, mereka pun memiliki sifat yang jahat, seperti dia." Ucap Kiba dan menunjuk Sai.

"Apa kau mau aku bunuh!" Kesal Sai, tiba-tiba saja di sindir.

"Sakura, dunia iblis begitu berbahaya, jangan pergi." Ucap Naruto, sebagai iblis lagenda, dia mengetahui segalanya di dunia itu.

Hatinya bimbang, Sakura kebingungan, satu sisi dia sangat ingin menolong Sasuke, di sisi lainnya dia akan membahayakan kuil yang tanpa penjaga.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Ucap Itachi, melihat miko itu sama sekali tidak menentukan pilihannya.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura.

 **Kekkai!**

Bergegas berlari ke arah Itachi dan portal itu menghilang, ketiga iblis tadi baru akan terlepas setelah Sakura pergi, dia membuat kekkai pada mereka agar tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

"Sial! Mau apa iblis serigala itu!" Kesal Naruto.

"Dia sudah membawa Sakura pergi, sekarang tidak ada yang akan menjaga kota ini." Ucap Kiba.

Ketiga menatap ke atas, langit sore sudah menghilang dan menjadi malam, hawa di sekitar pun terasa aneh, angin berhembus cukup kencang.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Ucap Naruto.

"Kita hanya bisa menjaga di sekitar kuil." Ucap Kiba.

"Ini semakin merepotkan, bahkan ada yang berniat menghancurkan kuil ini, walaupun kekkai masih terpasang, tanpa miko kekkai ini tidak akan kuat." Ucap Sai.

"Jika nenek Chiyo tahu, kita mungkin akan habis." Ucap Naruto, memikirkan nenek Chiyo yang akan marah besar melihat Sakura yang tidak berada di kuil.

Ketiganya bergegas menjaga di setiap area kuil, mereka dapat merasakan hawa yang sangat jahat, mereka seakan datang untuk menghancurkan kuil ini.

"Aku kembali." Ucap seorang hantu, dia sudah kembali setelah bertemu seseorang yang menurutnya akan membuatnya beristirahat dengan tenang, mendatangi iblis yang pertama di temuinya, Kiba.

"Cepat juga kau kembali, tapi sayang sekali, tuanku sedang keluar." Ucap Kiba.

"Ada dia akan lama?"

"Entalah, tapi apa kau bisa menunggunya?"

"Baiklah, hanya dia yang bisa membantuku." Hantu itu duduk di tangga dan menunggu. Kiba masih bersiaga. "Oh, iya, aku melihat banyak bayangan gelap menuju ke sini, mereka seperti ingin demo besar-besaran." Ucap hantu itu.

"Itu bukan sebuah demo, mereka ingin menghancurkan tempat ini, tempat yang selalu menekan kekuatan mereka dan menghalangi niat jahat mereka." Ucap Kiba.

"Ini cukup gawat, walaupun aku hantu, aku berharap bisa membantu."

"Tidak perlu, kau cukup duduk dan diam di sini." Ucap Kiba, dia tidak ingin ada yang menjadi penghalang dan malah menghambatnya untuk bertarung.

"Mereka datang."

Sai, Naruto, dan Kiba bersiap, ketiganya mengubah kaki dan tangan mereka menjadi wujud asli mereka, bayangan hitam begitu banyak dan muncul dari segala arah, semakin mendekat ke kuil, mereka pun berubah menjadi iblis jahat. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan mereka selain melindungi kuil hingga Sakura kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dunia iblis.**

Sakura menatap sekitar, di tempat ini hanya seperti area hutan dengan lahan luas, tanpa adanya bangunan layakanya kota atau pun desa.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, aku yakin kau mendengar ucapan para iblismu sebelumnya, di sini cukup berbahaya." Ucap Itachi.

"Baik." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka terus berjalan, Sakura melihat sebuah bangunan reruntuhan, memikirkan jika di dunia ini pun mungkin ada sebuah bangunan namun tidak begitu nampak, terus berjalan hingga Sakura melihat sebuah pohon raksasa, seperti sebuah rumah, pohon itu pun memiliki pintu, menatap ke depan, ada begitu banyak ular putih di sana, gadis ini tidak mengerti kenapa ada banyak ular, Sasuke sendiri adalah iblis serigala.

"Selamat datang nona miko." Sapa ramah seseorang, Sakura melihat iblis itu tidak begitu sempurna dalam wujud manusianya. "Aku Manda, pelayan tuan Sasuke." Tambahnya.

"Sasuke dimana?" Ucap Sakura, dia ingin segera menemui Sasuke.

"Silahkan ikut denganku." Ucap Manda, menuntun Sakura.

Para iblis ular bergerak membuat jalan untuk Sakura, gadis ini menatap Sekitar, aura di sekitarnya begitu berat, dia seakan sedikit tertekan berada di dunia ini, kekuatan iblis lainnya pun bisa di rasakannya dan ada begitu banyak iblis kuat di sini, dia tidak menyangka akan bisa mendatangi tempat ini, tempat di mana para iblisnya tinggal.

Segera berlari, Sakura melihat Sasuke terbaring dengan tenang di atas sebuah ranjang yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Sudah beberapa hari tuan Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri." Ucap Manda.

Sakura melihat keadaan Sasuke, tidak ada luka pada tubuhnya, Sasuke menutup matanya seakan dia hanya tertidur.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar dia sadar?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun tidak mengerti bagaimana membuat Sasuke sadar.

"Kau seorang miko, kau pasti akan tahu." Ucap Itachi.

Sakura terdiam, apa yang di lakukan seorang miko di saat seperti ini? menatap Sasuke lagi, wajahnya terlihat sedih, dia sangat merindukan Sasuke dan setelah bertemu kembali keadaannya seperti ini, dia tidur tapi tidak mati, terus menutup mata tanpa tahu mata kelam itu akan terlihat.

Sebuah ide terpikirkan, Sakura mendapat jawaban dari ucapan Itachi, dia tahu, dia adalah seorang miko, miko pemanggil, Sakura menggambar sebuah lingkaran untuk menuliskan mantra di sana, dia harus memanggil nama iblisnya, selesai menggambar, Sakura membaca sebuah mantra dan cahaya terang datang dari gambar itu. Manda dan Itachi melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan seorang miko, dia hanya seorang manusia biasa, tapi memiliki kekuatan yang tak terkira.

"Wahai iblis serigala dari dunia iblis, Sasuke, iblis serigala aku memanggilmu!" Ucapan tegas dan cahaya pada gambar itu lenyap.

Sakura hilang keseimbangan, tubuhnya terhuyung ke samping, Itachi segera menahannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Itachi.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah." Ucap Sakura.

Itachi membantunya berdiri dengan baik, akhirnya, mata onyx itu terlihat kembali, Sasuke sadar dan bangun, menatap sekitar, dia melihat Sakura di sana, Sasuke terpanggil dari tidur panjangnya. Sakura berjalan lebih cepat, memeluk Sasuke dan menangis.

"Kau kembali, akhirnya kau kembali." Ucap Sakura, terharu akan hal ini.

Pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Maaf, selama ini aku sudah menyusahkanku, sekarang aku ingat segalanya." Ucap Sasuke.

Kembali mata itu menatap ke arah lain, Itachi dan Manda, dia ingat jika Itachi yang memaksanya ke sini dan juga Manda membantunya.

"Syukurlah, tuan sudah kembali." Ucap Manda.

"Apa kau juga memaksa Sakura untuk datang ke sini?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tahu ini dimana dan Itachi membawa Sakura begitu saja.

"Aku tidak memaksanya, aku hanya memintanya untuk menolongmu." Ucap Itachi.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mengingatku?" Ucap Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Sayang sekali, aku tetap tidak mengingatmu." Jawab Itachi.

Terasa seperti sebuah gempa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Sakura, dia merasakan gempa yang begitu besar dan getarannya seakan bisa menghancurkan apapun.

"Manda...! Gawat, ada begitu banyak iblis kuat datang ke sini." Ucap seeokor ular, ular lainnya pun datang dan terlihat panik.

"Kau membawanya tanpa pikir panjang, miko berada di dunia iblis begitu berbahaya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku akan membawa kalian kembali." Ucap Itachi, dia tahu ini kesalahannya, tapi dia hanya berniat membantu Sasuke sadar, Sakura menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memanggil Sasuke kembali, namun hal itu berdampak buruk padanya, iblis lainnya akan merasakan kehadiran miko, mereka beramai-ramai ingin memakan seorang miko yang katanya akan menambah kekuatan mereka dan menjadi iblis terkuat.

Sebuah portal terbuka, Itachi segera membawa Sakura dan Sasuke kembali ke dunia manusia.

"Manda segera bersembunyi dan bawa yang lainnya." Ucap Sasuke, memerintah Manda sebelum dia pergi.

"Baik, tuan." Ucap Manda, mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu, Sasuke dan lainnya menghilang setelah portal kembali tertutup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kota Konoha.**

Terasa baru saja meninggalkan kuil sementara, Sakura terkejut melihat area sekitar kuil, di penuhi dengan bayangan hitam, beberapa rumah hancur dan warga berlarian meninggalkan area dekat kuil, para warga tidak melihat apa yang terjadi, mereka hanya terkejut rumah mereka hancur begitu saja, jika bagi orang awam mereka hanya melihat badai angin yang bergerak dan menghancurkan.

Kiba, Sai, dan Naruto masih berusaha melindungi kuil , ketiganya merasakan Sakura telah kembali.

 **Kekkai!**

 **Kekkai!**

 **Kekkai!**

Sakura mengurung seluruh iblis itu dalam kekkainya, menghancurkan mereka sekaligus, beruntung jika kekkai di kuil tidak hancur, hanya terasa begitu lemah, keadaan kembali terkendali.

Sai, Kiba, dan Naruto bergegas menghampiri Sakura, dia kembali, bersama Itachi dan juga membawa kembali seseorang yang sudah menghilang berhari-hari.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto dan Kiba, mereka lebih dulu menghampiri Sasuke, merangkul keras pria itu dan memperlihatkan wajah kesal mereka.

"Ini semua salahmu, Sakura pergi dan kuil hampir saja hancur." Ucap Naruto.

"Lain kali jika kau pergi jauh lagi, kami tidak peduli." Ucap Kiba.

Sai terlihat tidak senang, Sasuke kembali.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih sudah menolong Sasuke." Ucap Sakura pada Itachi.

"Tidak, bukan aku yang menolongnya, aku hanya membantunya menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri." Ucap Itachi.

"Itu sudah termasuk menolong."

"Terima kasih sudah menolong Sasuke dan membawannya kembali, kau begitu repot untuk melakukan banyak hal, termasuk sudah membuat kami dalam masalah." Ucap Kiba.

"Kiba." Tegur Sakura.

"Jika saja kau tidak kembali lebih cepat, kuil akan hancur, lihatlah, sekarang kita harus bekerja keras untuk memperbaiki segala kerusakan yang ada." Ucap Kiba.

Itachi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, pamit pada Sakura dan menatap Sasuke sejenak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Masalah kemarin sampai ke telinga nenek, dia datang ke kuil dan memarahi kami, aku tahu, aku salah untuk tetap pergi ke dunia iblis, di sana pun aku dalam bahaya, tapi satu hal yang membuatku lega, Sasuke telah kembali.

Rumah-rumah warga sudah kembali seperti semula, mereka bekerja keras untuk membersihkan segalanya dan aku melupakan satu hal.

"Aku sudah menunggumu cukup lama, sekarang tepati janjimu, aku sudah menemukan wanita yang aku rasa dia yang bisa membuatku beristirahat dengan tenang." Ucap hantu itu.

Aku melupakannya, aku berjanji akan membantunya, dia benar-benar menungguku hingga kembali, kata Kiba, dia hanya duduk dan menunggu walaupun hantu ini sempat ingin membantu Kiba, namun dia tidak akan berguna dan tidak mungkin bisa melawan para iblis yang lebih kuat darinya.

Sepulang sekolah, dia mengajakku ke tempat wanita yang di katakannya, kali ini Sasuke akan menemaniku, akhir-akhir aku merasa cukup canggung saat bersama Sasuke, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Berhenti di sebuah apartemen, naik ke lantai dua dan menatap pintu dengan nomer angka 98, memencet bel dan akhirnya seorang wanita yang membuka pintu, wanita yang terlihat dewasa, umurnya mungkin sekitar 26 atau 27.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya padaku, aku yakin ini akan sedikit aneh, tapi aku tetap membantu hantu itu.

"Maaf jika aku sudah mengganggu, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada anda, mungkin sedikit pribadi, apa anda mengenal pria bernama Kyoya?" Ucapku, terdengar semakin aneh.

"Kyoya? Aku tidak mengenalnya, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Kyoya."

"Be-benarkah? Kalau begitu maaf, aku mungkin salah orang." Ucapku, ini hanya membuatku malu, setelah pintu tertutup dan menatap marah pada hantu di sebelahku.

"Kau berbohong padaku!" Ucapku.

"Aku tidak berbohong, wanita yang aku maksudkan bukan dia, tapi wanita yang berada di dalamnya, mereka tinggal bersama."

"Aku akan memusnahkannya sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan lakukan." Cegatku, Sasuke dan lainnya sama saja, mereka selalu ingin hantu ini lebih baik cepat di musnahkan.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan wanita lainnya keluar, aku sampai terkejut.

"Aku mengenal Kyoya!" Ucap wanita berambut _light brown_ ini.

"Kau mengenalnya? Tapi kata Wanita tadi." Ucapku. Orang yang pertama kami temui saat dia membuka pintu.

"Ah, dia temanku, aku tidak menceritakan tentang Kyoya padanya."

"Apa hubungan kalian?" Tanyaku.

Mata wanita itu mulai berkaca-kaca, aku sempat melihat raut sedih darinya, kenapa hantu ini tahu dia wanita yang bisa membantunya? Tapi dia lupa akan kematiannya dan membuatnya gentayangan.

"Dulunya, kami hampir menikah, sayangnya Kyoya mengalami kecelakaan dan pernikahan kami tidak pernah terjadi." Ucap wanita itu dan airnya menetes, temannya pun datang dan baru mendengar segalanya.

Berikutnya dia membiarkanku masuk, aku menceritakan hal yang mungkin tidak akan di percaya mereka, tapi aku ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah ini, menatap Sasuke, dia terlihat tenang, dia menjaga sikapnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Tolong pertemukan kami!" Ucap wanita itu, aku tidak menyangka responnya lebih dari apa yang aku harapkan, dia sangat berantusias ingin bertemu Kyoya, apa ini yang membuat hantu itu terus tertahan? Menatap hantu itu dan dia akhirnya mengingat apa yang membuatnya terus tertahan, perasaan kekasihnya yang masih belum menerimanya pergi begitu saja.

"Aku minta maaf, ini benar-benar konyol, menjadi hantu dan lupa ingatan, aku bahkan melupakan seseorang yang penting bagiku." Ucap hantu itu, aku pun mengucapkan apa yang di katakannya.

"Begitu katanya, aku akan mencoba menjadi perantara untuk kalian." Ucapku, aku sedang berusaha.

"Aku harap, kau segera menemukan pria lain yang akan membahagiakanmu dan terima kasih untuk segalanya, aku sangat-sangat bersyukur memiliki wanita sepertimu."

Wanita itu pun menangis, dia mendengar segala hal yang ingin di sampaikan hantu itu, kisah mereka membuatku tersentuh, untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin mereka bertemu, setelahnya melanjutkan masing-masing yang menjadi takdir mereka.

"Sasuke." Ucapku padanya, memegang tangan Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk menyentuh hantu itu. "Pinjam sedikit kekuatanmu." Ucapku lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk dan memberikan sedikit kekuatannya, hantu itu, yang sebuah roh, perlahan memiliki wujud, aku hanya ingin wanita itu bisa melihatnya.

"Amai." Panggil Kyoya.

Wanita itu mendengarnya, menatap ke depannya dan dia benar-benar melihat wujud Kyoya, walaupun itu hanya sebuah roh.

Mengalihkan tatapanku, mereka berpelukan bahkan sebelum roh itu pergi, mereka berciuman, ini sedikit membuatku malu.

Akhirnya Kyoya pergi, wanita itu berterima kasih banyak padaku, sudah membiarkan mereka bertemu kembali walaupun hanya sesaat, dia sudah sangat lega dan senang.

Kembali pulang, melirik ke arah Sasuke, jadi semakin canggung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke padaku, dia bahkan menatap ke arahku.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Ucapku, menutup wajahku, aku yakin sekarang wajahku benar-benar merona.

"Seperti ada yang tidak nyaman untukmu?"

Kaulah yang membuatku tidak nyaman, saat bertemu kembali aku sampai memeluknya dan menangis, perasaan itu, perasaan dimana aku sungguh merindukan Sasuke, tapi satu hal yang terus mengganggu pikiranku, perasaan terhadap iblis, apa yang akan di katakan nenek jika tahu aku uhm... aku menyukai Sasuke? Menatapnya dan onxy kelam itu terus mengarah padaku, apa ini salah? Menyukai seseorang tidak salah bukan? Dia hanya sedikit berbeda, Sasuke bukan manusia biasa.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Terkejut, segera mundur selangkah. Wajah Sasuke terlalu dekat.

"Ja-jangan tiba-tiba seperti itu!" Panikku.

"Hn? Aku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Ucapku, tiba-tiba jadi kesal sendiri dan berjalan lebih dulu, apa dia bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan biasa saja, aku terus jadi salah tingkah.

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini kuil sedikit ramai kedua orang tua Sakura datang, nenek Chiyo dan juga sebuah keluarga, mereka membawa anak mereka dan cucu-cucu mereka yang ramai berkeliaran di area kuil, para iblis harus tetap berada di kuil, jika pun anak-anak kecil itu datang ke sana, mereka harus tetap berada di sana dan tenang.

"Terima kasih kesediaan anda untuk datang di sini, kami benar-benar tersanjung." Ucap Kizashi.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu Kizashi, kita ini sudah menjadi rekan bisnis, sekarang aku pun ingin kita menjadi lebih dekat dalam sebuah keluarga besar."

Sakura terlihat tenang, tapi tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya, kemarin ayahnya datang bersama ibunya, membicarakan jika Sakura akan segera di jodohkan oleh anak dari teman kerjanya, mereka keluarga terpandang, Sakura pun harus memiliki keturunan sebagai penerus kuil, mereka pun setuju jika anak-anak mereka menikah dan mendapat anak perempuan maka anak itu akan di tinggalkan di kuil, mereka tidak keberatan dan menyanggupi persyaratan itu.

Sementara di kuil.

"Tuan akan di menikah dengan pemuda yang datang hari ini." Ucap Sai, dia membaca segala pembicaraan mereka di ruangan kediaman.

"Apa! Sakura akan menikah!" Ucap Naruto, sangat terkejut.

"Aku harap tuan tidak perlu memiliki suami." Ucap Kiba.

"Kalian pikir apa? Penerus miko harus segera di tentukan, lagi pula Sakura akan meninggalkan kuil ini dan memutuskan segala kontraknya dengan kita, kita akan kembali ke dunia iblis seperti semula." Ucap Sai

"Ini tidak adil, aku ingin tetap menjaga kuil ini!" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau ingin menjaga kuil atau menjaga Sakura. Kalian jangan munafik, aku yakin kalian pun menyukai Sakura, ini hal yang wajar, lagi pula tuan memang gadis yang cantik." Ucap Sai dan segera menghindar, dia tahu jika Sasuke akan menyerangnya.

"Ada apa? Kau marah, jangan membuatku tertawa, kau sangat ingin menerobos dan menghalangi apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura, ingat baik-baik, kau hanya iblis, kita ini iblis, selamanya tidak akan pernah bersama Sakura yang seorang manusia." Ucap Sai dan tatapan meremehkan yang di perlihatkannya.

"Sai hentikan, jangan berbicara seperti itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Sasuke pun tidak mungkin menyukai Sakura seperti itu." Ucap Kiba.

Sasuke tetap diam dengan segala pikirannya yang akan terbaca mudah oleh Sai.

"Omong kosong, katakan yang sejujurnya Sasuke. Apa yang kau rasakan bersama tuan kita? Kau jauh lebih duluan bersamanya, bukan?"

"Sasuke jangan dengarkan dia, kau tahu sendiri dia selalu mencari masalah dengan mulutnya yang tajam." Ucap Naruto, berusaha membuat Sasuke tenang.

"Terserah kalian saja." Ucap Sai dan memperlihatkan senyumnya, senyum yang sangat ingin di hancurkan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap keluar jendela ruangan kelasnya, pertemuan yang dadakan, tanggal tunangan yang sudah di tetapkan dan dia akan menikah setelah menyelesaikan sekolahnya.

" _Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Mereka ingin aku segera menikah."_ Pikir Sakura, tidak percaya akan keputusan kedua orang tuanya, dan lagi Sakura sudah mendapat pesan dari neneknya jika penerus miko harus di siapkan. _"Apa mereka pikir buat anak itu mudah dan kenapa harus bersama pemuda itu!"_ Kesalnya. _"Bu-bu-buat anak!"_ Wajah Sakura spontan merona.

Kesan awal dengan pemuda berambut merah itu, dia terkesan baik, kalem dan sangat tenang, namun berbeda saat hanya mereka berdua, sikap pemuda itu cukup menyebalkan, selalu berbicara dengan nada angkuh dan dia pun tidak masalah dengan perjodohan ini, dia sangat menerima Sakura.

"Kau melamun?" Tegur Ino.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya kepikiran akan perjodohanku." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa di jodohkan!" Sakura segera menutup mulut Ino.

"Jangan keras-keras."

"Sakura di jodohkan? Aku pikir pria yang waktu itu akan menjadi pasanganmu." Ucap Temari.

"P-pria yang mana?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Pria yang membawakan payung untukmu." Ucap Temari.

"Pemuda itu seperti menyukaimu, jadi bagaimana ini? Apa kau akan meninggalkannya." Ucap Ino.

"Aku rasa kau akan cocok dengannya." Ucap Tenten.

Ketiganya kompak untuk menjodohkan Sakura dengan Sasuke, sayangnya hal itu akan mustahil.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan! Aku dan dia tidak seperti itu, kami bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun." Ucap Sakura, raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa. _"Lebih tepatnya, iblis dan manusia tidak akan bersatu."_ Batinnya.

Ino, Tenten, dan Temari saling bertatapan, mereka tidak menyangka jika jawaban Sakura jauh dari yang mereka harapkan.

Begitu pulang ke rumah, Sakura menatap sejenak ke arah Sasuke, dan kembali berwajah kecewa.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto, dia melihat raut aneh di wajah Sakura.

"Mungkin hanya lelah karena belajar." Ucap Kiba.

Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membuang tasnya di sembarang tempat dan berbaring di kasurnya, dia lelah, terlalu lelah memikirkan kenyataan yang ada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah laporan dari beberapa warga tentang hal aneh yang terjadi, mereka memilih untuk mengandalkan miko, kejadian ini cukup menjadi masalah, beberapa fasilitas taman bermain di salah satu taman menjadi rusak dan berantakan.

Sakura menatap sekitar, ada iblis jahat yang memang sedang mengacau tempat itu, para iblis bekerja sama membantu Sakura melawannya.

"Sakura!" Teriak Naruto, bergegas menghampiri Sakura dengan cepat dan membawanya menjauh. "Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Naruto, hari ini Sakura tidak seperti biasanya, dia tidak fokus melawan iblis jahat itu dan hampir saja membahayakan dirinya.

"Akan aku selesaikan dengan cepat." Ucap Kiba, dia pun melawan iblis jahat itu, mencakarnya dan menendangnya.

Sai turun tangan, ini hanya untuk Sakura, dia tidak ingin melihat majikannya itu kesusahan sendirian, sayangnya lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak berbuat apa-apa, dia menatap sekitar, bahkan tidak membantu Sakura sama sekali, Naruto lah yang membawa Sakura.

" _Hanya memikirkannya sendiri tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, cih, iblis elit apanya."_ Batin Sai, membaca pikiran Sasuke.

Kiba sudah berhasil menahan pergerakan iblis jahat itu, begitu juga Sai, kali ini mereka bekerja sama, iblis jahat ini cukup merepotkan dan gerakannya cukup gesit.

"Kekkaii!" Ucap Sakura, dia yang akan menyelesaikannya.

Iblis itu berteriak keras hingga hancur dalam kekkai yang di buat Sakura, area sekitar cukup berantakan sisa-sisa perlawanan mereka.

Sakura merasa sangat tertolong hari ini, dia bahkan tidak terluka dan para iblisnya bekerja sama dengan baik, menatap ke arah Sasuke, dia seperti orang yang hanya mengawasi saja.

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_ Batin Sakura, bingung akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Semua sudah beres, kita kembali?" Ucap Kiba pada Sakura, gadis itu hanya terdiam dan melamun.

"I-iya, kita kembali." Ucap Sakura, dia cukup lama menjawab ucapan Kiba.

"Kau benar-benar sedang aneh Sakura." Ucap Kiba dan menatap tuannya itu.

"Aku juga merasakannya, sejak tadi tuan kita ini tidak fokus melawan iblis yang tadi, katakan jika kau ada masalah." Ucap Naruto, dia pun menatap Sakura bersama Kiba.

"Apa-apaan kalian? Apa mau merasakan petirku?" Ancam Sakura.

"Maaf!" Ucap Kiba dan Naruto, keduanya kabur dan tidak berani menatap Sakura.

"Jika kau terus melamun dan tidak fokus, kita akan kesulitan membantumu, Sakura." Tegur Sai.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura dan wajahnya sedikit tertunduk.

"Aku rasa sesuatu sedang mengganggumu, apa karena pemuda yang akan menikahimu? Atau sesuatu yang lain?"

Sakura terdiam, ucapan Sai ada benarnya, kedua hal itu cukup mengganggunya, Sai melihat reaksi Sakura, mata hijau itu sempat melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan pulang, hanya sebentar saja, dan Sai sudah menebaknya.

"Aku sangat kecewa, bagaimana bisa pesonaku terkalahkan oleh seorang iblis serigala yang dingin seperti es itu." Sindir Sai.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Ucap Sakura dan menatap Sai.

"Meskipun aku masih kesulitan membaca pikiranmu, tapi gelegatmu sangat terlihat, tuan." Ucap Sai dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Kita pulang, aku lelah." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang cerah.

"Aku datang untuk melihat keadaan calon istriku, kalian benar-benar bukan manusia 'kan? Aku tidak mau melihat calon istriku berada di sekeliling para pria." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah, dialah yang akan menikahi Sakura setelah gadis ini selesai dengan masa sekolahnya. Tatapan meremehkan dan dia seperti tipe orang yang berkelas.

Naruto, Kiba, dan Sai menatap kesal ke arah pemuda itu, kecuali Sasuke, dia masih duduk tenang dan membaca buku yang belum sempat di bacanya, sedangkan Sakura, dia tidak tahu jika Akasuna Sasori datang.

"Jika kami bukan iblis, kau mau apa?" Tantang Naruto.

"Kau harus keluar dari kuil ini, kuil ini hanya bisa di tanggali oleh seorang miko, jangan pikir aku tidak tahu apa-apa, aku sudah mempelajari segala hal di sini, miko itu orang yang paling di hargai di kota ini." Ucap Sasori.

"Kami juga tahu, tidak perlu kau menjelaskannya." Ucap Kiba, risih.

"Baguslah, jaga jarak kalian dari calon istriku." Ucap Sasori dan pergi dari mereka.

Mereka sangat ingin menghajar pemuda menyebalkan itu.

Sakura membawanya ke sebuah ruang tamu untuk sekedar berbicara, Sasori sudah berkeliling dan melihat sekitar, dia menyukai area kuil yang begitu asri dan sejuk, masih banyak pepohonan dan di sini sangat bersih, meskipun bukan sebuah bangunan mewah, rumah tradisional ini punya kesan yang unik baginya.

"Aku menyukai rumah ini, aku tidak sabar untuk segera tinggal di sini." Ucap Sasori.

"Aku senang kau menyukai di sini, aku pikir karena kau tinggal di tengah kota maka kau lebih senang dengan rumah mewah dan besar."

"Tidak-tidak, meskipun rumahku memang sangat mewah dan besar, tapi tempat ini tidak buruk, di sini sangat bersih."

"Itu semua karena para iblisku, mereka yang mengerjakan segalanya disini."

"Begitu yaa, jadi mereka itu semacam pelayan?"

"Tidak, mereka bukan sekedar pelayan, mereka juga keluargaku." Ucap Sakura, dia merasakan kedekatan dengan mereka, awalnya Sakura pikir mereka hanya para iblis yang membantunya melawan iblis jahat, tapi selama tinggal bersama dan dekat dengan mereka, Sakura merasakan mereka seperti keluarga, merekalah yang menemani Sakura selama ini.

"Aku tidak suka dengan mereka, bagaimana kau bisa tahan tinggal dengan empat pria itu? Apa mereka tidak macam-macam padamu? Aku harap mereka tidak melakukan hal buruk padamu."

Sakura mendengar ucapan Sasori dan merasa tidak menerimanya, mereka memang para iblis, tapi pemikiran mereka tidak seburuk itu.

"Mereka iblis yang baik." Ucap Sakura.

"Tetap saja, mereka pria. Baiklah, aku tidak datang untuk membahas para pria aneh itu, aku datang untuk mendengar tentangmu, Sakura."

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?"

"Banyak hal, kita harus sering-sering bertemu untuk membangun hubungan ini, lagi pula kita akan menikah dan hidup bersama."

Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa dari Sakura, dia tahu, ini permintaan kedua orang tuanya dan neneknya, dia harus memiliki penerus, perasaannya dan pemikirannya tak sejalan.

"Sakura?" Panggil Sasori, gadis itu hanya melamun.

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, bagaimana jika hari ini kita kencan, sebagai awal hubungan kita."

"Kencan?"

"Iya, aku akan menunggumu, bersiaplah." Ucap Sasori dan dia terlihat senang.

"A-aku akan cepat." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas ke kamarnya untuk bersiap.

Sasori beranjak dari ruang tamu dan kembali melihat-lihat sekitar, rumah ini begitu tenang, dia berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang dimana para pria itu berkumpul.

"Aku harap setelah menikah dengan Sakura, kalian akan aku usir." Ucap Sasori dan malah membuat para iblis yang tadinya sudah tenang kembali kesal.

"Asal kau tahu saja, kau tidak bisa mengusir kami, hanya Sakura, tuan kami yang bisa melakukannya dan kami terlibat kontrak dengan Sakura, jika kau berbuat macam-macam pada kami, Sakura juga akan terkena dampaknya." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku akan meminta Sakura membantalkan kontraknya dan mengirim kalian kembali." Ucap Sasori dan sebuah senyum miring di wajahnya.

"Coba saja kau lakukan! Sakura jauh lebih peduli pada kami dari pada kau!" Kesal Naruto.

"Dasar mesum, kau berpikiran macam-macam pada Sakura, kau menunduh kami ingin melakukan hal yang aneh, tapi kau jauh lebih buruk." Ucap Sai, dia bisa membaca pikiran pemuda itu dengan mudah.

"Apa yang kau katakan! Apa kau sedang memfitnahku!" Kesal Sasori.

"Ha? Aku bukan memfitnahmu, tapi aku sedang membaca pikiranmu, itu adalah kemampuanku." Ucap Sai dan kini memperlihatkan senyum manisnya, dia pun muak dengan orang baru ini.

"Aku sudah siap." Ucap Sakura dan berjalan ke arah dimana suara Sasori.

"Kau akan kemana, Sakura?" Ucap Naruto.

"Kami akan kencan, tolong jaga kuil yaa." Ucap Sakura, berusaha untuk terlihat senang.

 **Buuuffff!**

"Ajak aku jalan-jalan juga." Ucap Kiba yang sudah mengubah wujudnya menjadi anjing.

Sasori syok, ini adalah yang baru saja di lihatnya, selama ini dia hanya membaca buku-buku peninggalan keluarga Haruno tapi tidak melihat secara langsung wujud iblis itu.

"Maaf Kiba, kami tidak sedang akan jalan di taman, mungkin ke area yang dimana anjing tidak boleh ikut." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak mau! Kau harus mengajakku!" Ucap Kiba dan merengek, dia jadi terlihat seperti anjing yang sangat ingin di ajak jalan-jalan oleh majikannya.

Sakura menatap ke arah Sasori yang masih terlihat syok,

"Ja-jadi seperti ini seorang iblis?" Ucap Sasori, menatap lebih dekat ke arah Kiba, di lihat bagaimana pun dia hanya terlihat seperti anjing biasa.

"Apa?" Ucap Kiba, jika tidak ada Sakura, dia sangat ingin menggigit pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Wah, ini benar-benar hal unik dan tidak mungkin ada di dalam penelitian, anjing bisa berbicara."

"Aku bukan anjing biasa, aku iblis anjing, dasar bodoh." Ucap Kiba.

"Hahahaha, anjing bisa bicara. hahahaha." Ucap Sai dan tertawa.

"Diam kau! Kucing sialan." Ucap Kiba.

"Sakura, kau sungguh tidak ingin membuat mereka menjadi bahan penelitian?" Ucap Sasori, kali ini dia berpikiran lain tentang para iblis itu, mereka bisa di manfaatkan.

"Tidak Sasori, mereka bukan bahan penelitian, mereka para iblis, pusaka untuk para miko." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau bisa terkenal dengan membuat mereka terlihat di publik. Mereka ini unik, apa kau tahu manusia yang setengah hewan? Orang awam akan memikirkan mereka seperti itu, publik tidak tahu jika mereka ini iblis." Ucap Sasori dan terlihat sangat antusias.

"Hentikan itu." Ucap Sasuke, kini dia berhenti membaca, menghampiri Sakura dan berdiri di sebelahnya. "Kau harus tahu, kami bukan bahan tontonan publik, kami bukan sebuah hal yang perlu di teliti, kami para iblis yang hanya di panggil untuk membantu para miko, kalian manusia yang hanya berpikiran tentang kepentingan sendiri dan bersikap serakah."

"Kau, kau sangat berbeda dari mereka, aku baru tahu jika ada iblis sepintar ini." Ucap Sasori, dia salut pada Sasuke.

"Pergi dari sini sebelum aku memukulmu." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap datar pemuda itu.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Sakura, kau tidak bisa melarangku." Ucap Sasori.

"Dia tidak akan kemana-mana."

Keduanya saling bertatapan dan Sakura berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Ini akan menjadi tonton seru." Ucap Sai.

"Ha? Apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau berani menantangku? Ingat saja posisimu, iblis, Sakura adalah calon istriku dan kau bukan apa-apa selain benda dan apapun itu yang di gunakan Sakura."

"Su-sudahlah, Sasuke aku akan pergi dan tunggulah di rumah bersama yang lainnya." Ucap Sakura, berusaha menenangkan ketegangan di antara mereka.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap Sakura, gadis itu sedikit terkejut.

"Kau melarang Sakura? Apa kau mau aku aduhkan pada nenek Chiyo?" Ucap Sasori, dia jadi kesal dan membawa-bawa nenek Chiyo.

"Hentikan Sasuke. Aku tetap akan pergi." Ucap Sakura, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sasuke dan menarik Sasori, mereka berjalan keluar dan tidak ada yang mencegat mereka.

Pintu tertutup.

"Sayang sekali, hanya seperti itu saja, aku pikir akan ada adegan saling memukul." Ucap Sai dan terkekeh.

"Hey, Sai, bisakah kau tidak berbicara seperti itu? Pemuda itu sepertinya akan berbahaya untuk kita." Ucap Naruto.

 **Bufff!**

Kiba kembali ke wujud manusianya. "Aku akan menggigit kepalanya jika berani macam-macam pada Sakura." Ucap Kiba.

Sasuke kembali ke tempatnya, duduk dan membaca.

"Aku harap pemuda itu di makan iblis jahat." Ucap Naruto.

"Sasuke kau harus lakukan sesuatu, entah mengapa Sakura seakan mendengarmu saja." Ucap Kiba.

"Dasar anjing bodoh, jika Sakura mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dia tidak akan pergi, tapi dia malah bersikeras akan pergi." Ucap Sai.

"Gerrr...! Kau mau aku hajar!" Kesal Kiba.

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya wajah Sasuke dan tatapannya yang terbayang di pikiran Sakura, Sakura masih tidak mengerti akan perasaannya ini.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau tidak suka makan di sini?" Ucap Sasori, dia mengajak Sakura ke restoran sebelum jalan-jalan.

"Tidak, aku suka, makanannya enak, maaf sudah merepotkanmu untuk mengajakku kencan." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Aku senang jika kau pun senang, bukannya kita harus membangun hubungan yang baik? Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh." Ucap Sasori.

Terasa biasa saja , itulah yang di rasakan oleh Sakura, dia tidak tertarik akan perjodohan ini bahkan dengan pria berambut merah di hadapannya, dia pemuda yang memiliki wajah yang cukup imut di sesuainya, sepanjang jalan, para wanita akan menatapnya, mata sayup dan senyum manis itu, tidak ada yang bisa melewatkannya.

"Bagaimana jika rayakan hari ini sebagai resminya hubungan kita, aku ingin pacaran denganmu sebelum hari pernikahan kita nanti, aku rasa itu masih cukup lama dan kita bisa menikmati hubungan ini perlahan." Ucap Sasori, dia pun terlihat senang.

" _Pacaran! Kami pacaran!"_ Panik Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.** _  
_

* * *

halo-halo.

apa kabar semua reader yang masih setia membaca fic ini? Maaf untuk update yang cukup lama, kapan terakhir update yaa. *lupa*

fic ini cukup panjang sampai akhirnya author sampai di titik jenuh, sempat cek lagi dan masih ada yang pengen update, terima kasih *terharu* bukannya PHP, tapi emang rencana akan menyelesaikan fic yang update tiap hari dan kembali mengupdate fic yang lainnya, hahah, tapi fic yang update setiap hari ternyata cukup memakan waktu lama dan akhirnya author berusaha menyelesaikan chapter ini, tapi masih tetap saja TBC, *again*

kali ini chapternya akan membahas iblis serigala, dia emang udah di rencanakan akan di bahas terakhir meskipun sering di singgung di beberapa chapter, apa author sudah membahasnya di chapter sebelumnya? mungkin saja, jadi mengulang lagi.

tolong bantu author, chapter ini author memunculkan karakter Sasori, apa dia pernah muncul di chapter lain? berharap tidak salah memasukkan karakter, biasanya karena lupa, author tidak sadar memasukkan karakter yang udah pernah muncul dan malah nongol kembali dengan watak baru, hahahahah,

baiklah, hanya itu saja yang perlu author sampaikan. jika ada typo akan author edit kembali.

.

see you next chapter lagi dan mungkin akan lama lagi *sorry*


	18. Melawan Takdir

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka yang di karang-karang author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun, sedikit menggabungkan iblis dan miko, tidak ada unsur buruk apapun dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya sekedar cerita bergender supernatural-humor, berharap ini akan lucu, jika tidak lucu maka author kembali gagal membuat cerita humor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **! Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya ~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **[ Melawan Takdir ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Kami pacaran begitu saja, ini bukan hal yang aku inginkan, kenapa terasa begitu sedih? Aku tidak ingin memiliki hubungan dengan pria manapun, tapi, aku tidak ingin melihat kekecewaan dari kedua orang tuaku bahkan nenek Chiyo tentang keputusanku.

Menghela napas, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Selalu saja hal itu terus terpikirkan, menatap ruangan tengah, Naruto dan Kiba sedang berada di kuil, Sai entah berada dimana, hanya ada Sasuke yang selalu akan membaca di sana, semakin hari dia semakin pintar dan terkesan seperti manusia, dia mulai senang membaca apapun dan dia cepat memahaminya. Tatapannya yang sejak tadi ke arah buku kini menatapku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"A-a-aku hanya ingin bertanya, kalian mau makan malam apa?" Ucapku, asal, aku tidak punya bahan pembicaraan dengan Sasuke.

"Mereka pemakan segala, kau buat apapun mereka akan tetap makan." Ucap Sasuke, dia memang seperti itu, selalu cuek, aku jadi terbiasa dengannya.

"Apa kau ingin makan makanan yang lain?" Tanyaku, bodoh! Apa yang aku katakan!

"Hn? Biasanya kau membuatkan apapun untuk kami, atau kau ingin aku menggantikanmu hari ini untuk masak?" Ucap Sasuke, dia berhenti membaca, menyimpan bukunya dengan rapi dan berdiri di hadapanku. "Jika kau lelah, kau bisa istirahat." Ucapnya.

"A-aku tidak lelah, aku ingin bersamamu." Ucapku.

Hee?

"Ma-maksudku, aku ingin kau membantuku memasak makan malam." Panikku.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau memang sedang aneh, apa kau ingin mengatakannya padaku?" Ucap Sasuke, dia masih berdiri di hadapanku dan aku hanya mengalihkan tatapanku.

"Tidak ada, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku dan semakin menundukkan wajahku.

"Aku akan menunggu hingga kau berbicara." Ucap Sasuke dan tangannya mengusap perlahan puncuk kepalaku sebelum beranjak dari hadapanku.

 **Deg.**

Perasaan ini lagi, apa aku benar-benar menc- ti-tidak mungkin 'kan? Aku sudah tahu itu tidak mungkin.

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

" _Esoknya, aku tidak tahu jika Sasori jadi akan sering mendatangi kuil hanya untuk bersamaku, dia membuat jarak antara para iblisku dan aku_."

"Bagaimana jika kita kencan lagi? Aku ingin ke tempat yang bagus dan hanya ada kita berdua." Ucap Sasori.

"Maaf, Sasori, aku tidak bisa begitu terlalu jauh dari kuil, apa kau lupa jika aku terikat dengan kuil ini." Ucapku. _Apa dia beranggapan jika aku ini gadis biasa? Bahkan akan bisa pergi kemana pun yang di inginkan_.

"Ah, maaf, bukannya aku lupa, aku hanya pikir mungkin kau bisa pergi sejenak, bukannya para iblismu itu bisa berguna?"

"Mereka hanya membantuku melawan iblis jahat, tapi tidak dengan menjaga kuil, akulah yang bertanggung jawab menjaga kuil."

"Jika sudah tahu, pergi sana, jangan mengganggu ketentraman di sini." Ucap Kiba. Risih akan kedatangan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Bagaimana jika kau menjadi anjing penjaga di depan kuil, bukannya itu sangat bagus dan sangat membantu, dari pada kau menjadi pria aneh dan tinggal bersama seorang gadis, itu hanya akan terlihat aneh, seorang anjing bersikaplah seperti anjing." Ucap Sasori.

"Sialan kau, apa kau tahu, kau hanya ranting kecil yang mudah sekali aku patahkan dengan satu jari saja." Ucap Kiba, dia terpancing akan ucapan Sasori.

"Kiba, jaga sikapmu." Tegur Sakura.

"Cukup Sakura, tidak, kali ini aku akan memanggilmu, tuan, aku mendengar perintahmu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah sudi di jatuhkan orang seperti dia. Sai, kau tahu segalanya, katakan, apa yang di pikirkan pria menyebalkan ini." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku tidak ingin ikut campur." Ucap Sai yang sejak tadi dalam wujud kucingnya, memilih untuk pergi dari ruang tengah itu meskipun dia tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan pria berambut merah itu.

"Sudahlah, Kiba, kita juga harus memberi ruang untuk Sakura." Ucap Naruto, dia berusaha membuat Kiba tenang.

"Hahahaha, aku senang akan sikap para iblismu Sakura." Ucap Sasori, dia bebas mengatakan apapun dan Sakura lah yang akan melindunginya, tidak akan ada yang berani menyerangnya.

Sakura terlihat murung, dia tidak suka Sasori memperlakukan buruk pada setiap iblisnya.

"Kau yang di sana, aku melihat buku-buku yang kau baca, apa kau tidak ingin bekerja di sebuah perusahaan? Aku yakin kau iblis yang sangat pandai dan akan bisa bekerja sebagai manusia." Ucap Sasori pada Sasuke.

"Aku bukan manusia dan aku tidak akan bekerja seperti manusia." Cuek Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku sangat tertarik."

"Cukup Sasori." Kini Sakura sudah tidak ingin berdiam diri lagi.

"Ada apa Sakura? Aku sedang memuji para iblismu, kau juga sangat unik, hanya seorang gadis biasa dan bisa memanggil para iblis atau makhluk tak jelas seperti ini." Ucap Sasori.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, hari ini aku ingin istirahat." Ucap Sakura dan ingin beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Tungg-"

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Sakura mengatakan ingin istirahat." Ucap Sasuke, menghalangi tangan Sasori yang ingin memegang lengan Sakura.

"Ya, baiklah, aku akan datang lagi Sakura." Ucap Sasori dan beranjak pergi, sedikit tidak suka akan sikap iblis pria itu.

Tangan Sakura mengepal, dia tidak suka akan sikap pemuda itu, selalu saja mengatakan apapun seenaknya dan tidak memikirkan perasaannya juga, beranggapan jika iblis itu seperti hal yang bisa apapun di lakukan sesuai keinginannya.

"Aku akan memasang kekkai agar dia tidak bisa masuk." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau menentang keluargamu? Jangan lakukan hal konyol." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku muak padanya! Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan pemuda seperti Sasori." Ucap Sakura, dia benar-benar kesal.

Sasuke terdiam, menatap mata hijau itu, dia terlihat sangat kecewa dan seperti sedang kebingungan.

"Apa kau akan membiarkanku menikahinya?" Ucap Sakura.

Kiba, Sai, dan Naruto mendengarnya, mereka mengintip dia sebuah pintu dan melihat mereka, keduanya tengah berbicara serius.

"Bukannya seorang miko harus memiliki penerus? Kau harus segera memiliki penerus." Ucap Sasuke dan tatapan itu terlihat dingin.

"Sia-sia aku berbicara padamu." Ucap Sakura, kembali memperlihatkan wajah kecewanya dan beranjak pergi.

"Dasar pembohong, mau sampai kapan akan berbohong?" Sindir Sai.

"Diam atau aku patahkan lehermu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi apa benar Sakura itu menyukai Sasuke?" Ucap Kiba, penasaran.

"Apa! Mana mungkin tuan kita menyukai iblis tidak berguna seperti dia." Ucap Naruto dan segera diam setelah mendapat tatapan horror dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kalian begitu sibuk untuk mengurus hal seperti ini, iblis adalah iblis, manusia adalah manusia, kau-" Ucap Sasuke dan menatap ke arah Sai. "-Jangan mengatakan hal yang bahkan kau sendiri kesulitan, ingat kembali apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis pirang itu." Sindir Sasuke, mengingat akan masalah Sai dan Ino.

"Cih, aku tidak pernah mengingat hal semacam itu lagi, sekarang jangan mengungkit masa lalu, sekarang yang sedang dalam masalah itu adalah kau."

"Sudahlah, jika kalian berbicara seperti ini, kalian bisa saja bertengkar lagi." Ucap Kiba, mencoba membuat suasana menjadi tenang.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov.**

Hanya menatap buku pelajaranku, sudah jam 9 malam dan aku tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk belajar, Sasori, semakin hari semakin menyebalkan, bukannya aku memutuskan untuk memiliki hubungan seperti pacaran dengannya, dia saja yang memutuskannya begitu saja, Sasuke, haa..~ aku tidak tahu lagi, aku benar-benar lelah.

Sedikit terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke muncul dalam wujud aslinya dan masuk ke dalam kamarku melalui jendela, ini memang bukan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke akan selalu melakukannya tanpa aku sadari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Keluar dari kamarku!" Perintahku.

Sasuke tidak mendengarkanku dan malah berbaring di lantai.

"Apa kau sedang menjadi hewan yang nakal? Kau tidak mau mendengar perintahku lagi." Marahku.

"Aku iblis dan bukan hewan, apa sekarang pemuda itu mulai membuatmu menjadi memiliki pikiran aneh seperti itu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau katakan! Aku tidak seperti dia!" Protesku.

Sasuke terdiam, menatap ke arahnya, dia memang serigala yang begitu cantik, aku terkesan akan wujud aslinya walaupun cukup besar.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam wujud manusia, kenapa wajahmu merona?" Ucap Sasuke.

Ah! A-apa wajahku merona! Aku hanya menatapnya saja, segera mengalihkan tatapanku.

"Ha-hanya perasaanmu saja." Ucapku, melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia berbaring santai dan masih dalam wujud aslinya.

Bergerak ke arahnya dan memegang wajah serigala besar ini, jadi terasa cukup lama aku tidak melihat wujud aslinya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak menghindar saat aku memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Tetap saja aku terkesan akan wujudmu ini." Ucapku dan mengelus perlahan puncuk kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya hingga tepat pada pangkuanku, kembali mengelus puncuk kepalanya, jadi semacam terapi untukku, aku pernah mendengar jika mengelus hewan peliharaan akan membuat _mood_ mu semakin baik, aku rasa seperti itu, tapi Sasuke bukan hewan peliharaan, dia adalah iblis serigala.

Aku harap Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu tentang perjodohan ini, aku tahu, kuil ini butuh seorang penerus miko, tapi aku tidak bisa menikahi orang yang tidak aku cintai, apa nenek dan ayah seperti itu? Tapi ibu sangat mencintai ayah, begitu juga kakek sangat mencintai nenek, aku dan Sasuke, iblis dan manusia, apa nenek Chiyo akan marah besar jika tahu aku- ahk! Lagi-lagi, perasaan ini.

Segera menjauh dari Sasuke, serigala itu menatap ke arahku, aku benar-benar bingung, perasaan ini, Sasuke dan aku.

"Aku harap kau bukan iblis." Ucapku dan menundukkan wajahku.

 **Buffff...!**

Sasuke mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia.

"Jika aku bukan iblis, ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke, tenang Sakura, dia sedang memancingmu. "Katakan, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, kini pria itu bergerak lebih dekat ke arahku, sedikit gelisah, aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman, berharap Kiba, Naruto, dan Sai segara datang dan protes pada Sasuke, tapi kenapa keadaan menjadi begitu tenang? Aku merasakan mereka tapi tidak ada yang sedang ingin bertindak seperti marah atau berlari masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menjauhkan Sasuke dariku. "Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, lagi, kali ini aku menatap ke arahnya. Tatapan sulit untukku tebak.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! Sebaiknya kau tidur, ini sudah sangat malam dan aku juga akan segera tidur!" Ucapku dan bahkan suaraku terdengar panik.

"Perasaan ini salah." Ucap Sasuke.

Terkejut.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, perasaan apa? Perasaan Sasuke? Perasaan terhadap siapa? Aku?

"Jangan katakan!" Ucapku, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun, aku tidak ingin tahu apapun. Aku akan tetap pada takdirku jika aku harus bersama seorang manusia dan memiliki keturunan sebagai penerus miko.

Sasuke mendengar ucapanku, kini dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

Aneh, ini terasa sakit dan aku memegang dadaku yang terasa sakit, air mataku pun menetes.

Kembali terkejut.

Sebuah pelukan erat, Sasuke kembali dan memelukku erat, gejolak di dada ini semakin sakit, apa yang salah jika-

"Aku mencintamu." Ucapku perlahan.

Dan aku bisa merasakan jika Sasuke sangat-sangat terkejut, rasa sakit ini semakin sakit dan perlahan memudar, aku sempat mendengar teriakan para iblisku yang lainnya, aku yakin mereka merasakan hal yang sama, mereka merasakan sesak yang aku rasakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya.

Suasana begitu canggung saat di ruang makan, aku tahu, mereka semua merasakannya, aku mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke, perasaan ini, aku sedang melawan takdirku sebagai seorang miko, anehnya, mereka tidak protes pada Sasuke, ada apa? Apa mereka tahu jika hanya Sasuke lah yang memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapku atau mereka tahu aku sendiri yang telah menaruh hati padanya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekolah dulu." Ucapku, berusaha pamit tanpa canggung pada mereka.

Mereka kompak untuk melambai ke arahku dan mengatakan hati-hati di jalan, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Setelah keluar dari rumah, rasanya baru lega, suasana macam apa tadi? Aku sampai gugup di samping Sasuke, aku sendiri yang menyatakan perasaanku dan Sasuke, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya memelukku erat dan membuat rasa sakit itu memudar.

Menghela napas, jika nenek Chiyo atau kedua orang tuaku tahu, aku sudah harus siap menanggung segalanya.

Berjalan setapak, sebentar lagi akan ujian kelulusan, tanpa terasa aku akan segera lulus dan masalah perjodohan ini akan segera aku selesaikan, pemuda yang bernama Sasori itu sudah cukup membuatku muak, bagaimana kedua orang tuanya bisa memiliki anak seperti itu? Orang tuanya saja yang begitu baik dan ramah, sedangkan anaknya, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Sebuah pesan, dari Sasori, menatap layar ponselku, dia ingin bertemu, ini waktu yang tepat, aku bisa menolak perjodohan ini, akan lebih baik jika dia tidak datang di kuil lagi dan hanya mencari masalah dengan para iblisku, dia pun meminta bertemu di rumahnya, akan ada yang datang dan menjemputku.

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan sekolah berakhir dan aku melihat rumah besar dan mewah, jarak antara pagar dan rumahnya pun begitu jauh, mereka memang orang yang sangat kaya raya, aku hanya datang sendirian, aku melarang mereka untuk datang dan ikut campur, Sasuke hanya menatapku sebelum aku pergi, aku benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini dan inilah keputusanku.

"Silahkan nona, tuan Sasori sedang menunggu anda di lantai dua." Ucap seorang pelayan, dia menuntunku di sebuah pintu di lantai dua, membukanya dan terlihat seperti sebuah tempat bersantai dengan kaca jendela yang sangat besar dan sinar matahari menjadi pencahayaan di ruangan ini, ada beberapa rak buku tertata rapi, lukisan yang di panjang dengan rapi di dinding, sofa berwarna _cream_ yang terlihat empuk, Sasori tengah duduk di salah satu sofa dan menikmati tehnya, aku bosan melihatnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, calon istriku, aku sudah menantimu setiap detiknya." Ucapnya, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya berbicara.

Menatap sekitar, masih ada seorang pelayan di dalam ruangan ini.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu." Ucapku.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasori dan meminta pelayan itu untuk keluar dan menutup pintu.

Berjalan ke arah Sasori dan memilih duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku akan langsung ke intinya saja." Ucapku.

"Tunggu, aku mengundangmu bukan untuk berbicara serius, aku hanya ingin berbicara santai denganmu dan tanpa adanya gangguan." Ucapnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, aku sudah harus kembali ke kuil."

"Sayang sekali, aku harap kita segera menikah, kita akan tinggal bersama nantinya." Ucapnya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Ucapku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucapnya, Sasori masih berusaha tenang.

"Aku akan menolak perjodohan ini, maaf." Ucapku, aku harus tegas.

"Tidak mungkin, kau dan aku sudah di jodohkan."

"Aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada kedua orang tuaku dan meminta maaf pada kedua orang tuamu." Ucapku, ini masih belum terlambat, aku masih bisa menolak jika aku mau, lagi pula kedua orang tuaku pun menyayangiku, aku tahu mereka akan mendengarkanku.

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya, sekarang kita sedang berstatus pacaran, kau tidak bisa minta putus begitu saja."

"Dengar, pertama aku bukan pacarmu, kedua aku tidak pernah menerima pernyataanmu itu. Aku harap kau mengerti, Sasori, maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, aku senang kau berusaha baik padaku, sayangnya aku sulit menerima setiap ucapanmu yang bahkan menjatuhkan setiap iblis yang aku punya, mereka memang iblis, tapi mereka adalah keluargaku, kami sudah bersama cukup lama." Ucapku, aku ingin mereka di hargai.

Sebuah tepuk tangan yang keras dari Sasori, dia beranjak dari sofanya dan menghentikanku untuk segera pergi.

"Kita belum selesai bicara, nona miko, kau sungguh keras kepala, tapi tidak masalah, aku senang gadis yang keras kepala seperti ini." Ucapnya dan aku melihat raut aneh dari tatapan Sasori. "Tidak semudah itu menolakku, Sakura, kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana keadaan yang lain? Kau hanya memikirkan keadaanmu sendiri."

"Hentikan Sasori, aku datang dengan berbicara baik-baik padamu." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak peduli, satu-satunya cara kau hanya bisa menjadi milikku." Ucapnya.

Kini pemuda berambut merah itu menarik lenganku dengan kasar, aku bisa melawannya, aku tidak takut padanya, namun,

 **Praaanggg!**

Kaca jendela besar dengan kaca yang terlihat indah itu hancur berkeping-keping, jendelanya rusak dan seseorang berdiri dari arah depan jendela yang rusak itu.

"Kekkai!" Teriakku

 **Braaak!**

Aku sangat terkejut, tapi untung saja kekkaiku yang menyelimuti tubuh Sasori dan melindunginya, bukan aku ingin melindungi Sasori, tapi jika saja pukulan tangan dalam wujud setengah serigala itu menghantam wajahnya, Sasori kemungkinan akan berakhir hari ini.

"Ha? Apa-apaan ini!" Ucap Sasori, bahkan wajahnya masih terlihat takut, tapi berusaha menutupinya.

"Jangan lakukan Sasuke." Ucapku.

Sasuke terlihat tenang, tapi dari gerakannya itu dia bahkan akan meremukkan tulang Sasori.

"Dengarkan perintah majikanmu! Dasar hewan aneh tidak berguna! Kau hidup di dunia ini pun tidak ada gunanya, kalian sampah aneh, bahkan masyarakat akan takut pada wujud kalian!" Ucap Sasori, dia hanya teriak-teriak mengeluarkan apapun yang ada di pikirannya, sekali lagi dia menjatuhkan iblis yang aku punya.

 **Plaaak!**

Menghilangkan kekkaiku dan menampar dengan keras wajah Sasori.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, apa kau tahu, tanpa mereka kota Konoha akan hancur, bahkan makhluk sepertimu yang hanya mementingkan uang tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa, uangmu tidak akan berguna saat menghadapi iblis jahat." Ucapku. Aku sudah sampai batas kesabaranku.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapat seorang pemuda yang mau menyetujui persyaratan keluargamu, kalian benar-benar aneh, keluarga yang aneh!" Sasori terlihat marah.

"Kami memang aneh, tapi jika saja ada masalah 'aneh' terjadi padamu, jangan pernah memanggil miko." Ucapku.

Aku tidak akan mendengar ucapannya lagi, meminta Sasuke untuk segera pergi, aku yakin Sasuke menahan diri sejak tadi, tidak perlu berjalan keluar, Sasuke mengubah wujud aslinya dan membawaku pergi.

Hari ini sudah berakhir, aku tidak akan berurusan dengan pemuda itu lagi.

"Terima kasih Sasuke." Ucapku.

Sasuke hanya bergumam, angin yang cukup kencang saat kami berada di langit, hanya Sasuke yang datang, aku pikir semuanya akan datang dan menghajar Sasori, menatap langit sore, hari mulai gelap. Memikirkan kembali bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan segalanya tentang perasaanku ini pada kedua orang tuaku? Menatap serigala yang berbulu lebat ini.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi." Ucapku.

"Hn?"

"Aku menyukaimu dan tidak akan mengubah apapun, terserah saja jika nenek Chiyo akan marah besar." Ucapku.

"Kau mengambil keputusan yang salah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak salah, dari pada harus bersama pemuda menyebalkan yang mulutnya tidak bisa berbicara lebih baik, aku lebih memilih jatuh ke lubang yang sama denganmu." Ucapku.

Sasuke mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia kembali saat kami sudah tiba, menggendongku ala bridal style dan turun perlahan hingga kakinya menyentuh tanah di area halaman kuil.

"Pikirkan baik-baik akan keputusanmu itu." Ucap Sasuke dan kini kami saling bertatapan.

Malunyaa...! Aku sampai harus mengalihkan tatapanku.

"A-aku sudah memikirkannya. Di-dimana yang lain?" Ucapku dan turun dari Sasuke.

"Mereka di tempat biasa." Ucap Sasuke.

Berjalan ke arah ruang tengah.

Di sana Sai, Naruto dan Kiba tengah duduk bersimpuh dan menatap serius ke arahku.

"Aku juga tidak akan bohong pada perasaanku! Aku juga menyukaimu Sakura!" Teriak Naruto.

Ini membuatku terkejut.

Mereka kompak menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

"Ini jadi terdengar aneh, pesonaku kalah dari iblis yang hanya memasang wajah tembok." Ucap Sai.

"Ka-kalian, apa-apaan sih!" Ucapku, malu.

"Kami tahu, kau begitu menyukai Sasuke, jadi kami tidak akan tinggal diam juga." Ucap Kiba, wajahnya merona dan terlihat malu, jarang sekali aku melihat wajah seperti itu pada Kiba.

"A-aku juga menyukai kalian, tapi sebagai keluarga." Ucapku.

"Yah, kami rasa kau menyukai kami pun itu sudah cukup." Ucap Kiba.

Aku tidak menyangka mereka pun menyukaiku, ini akan semakin canggung nantinya.

Tapi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa-apaan kau Sakura! Sasori mengaduh pada kedua orang tuanya jika salah satu iblismu melukainya." Ucap nenek Chiyo, beliau datang dan marah besar padaku.

"Bukan Sasuke yang melukainya, tapi aku yang memukul wajahnya." Ucapku.

"Jangan melindungi mereka!" kembali nada suara nenek Chiyo meninggi.

"Aku tidak melindungi mereka, hanya saja aku tidak senang pada cara bicara Sasori." Ucapku dan menundukkan wajahku.

"Kau harus tahu Sakura, jaman sekarang kau akan kesulitan dengan keluarga yang mau menerima persyaratan akan keluarga Haruno, jaman semakin berkembang dan mereka tidak mungkin akan mengerti akan hal semacam ini." Ucapnya dan kini nada suara nenek menjadi tenang.

Aku tahu itu, jaman sudah berubah dan hal semacam kepercayaan kuno atau hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini akan semakin tidak pedulikan oleh masyarakat, tidak semuanya, tapi hanya beberapa padangan orang lain saja.

"Jika saja aku memilih seseorang untuk menjadi pasanganku, apa nenek bersedia? Asalkan dia menerima persyaratan keluarga kita?" Ucapku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat pemuda dengan keluarga yang berpikiran seperti itu?" Ucapnya dan menatap tidak percaya padaku.

"A-aku belum memastikannya, jika sudah siap, aku akan mengatakannya pada nenek." Ucapku, aku rasa ini belum waktunya, dia sudah memarahiku, bagaimana reaksinya jika pria yang aku maksudkan itu adalah Sasuke? Apa akan terjadi masalah besar?

"Baik, nenek akan menunggu dan jangan terlalu lama memutuskannya, kau tahu, penerus keluarga Haruno harus segera ada dan jangan lupa, setelah kau turunkan tanggung jawabmu, kau harus mengakhiri seluruh kontrakmu dengan para iblismu, mereka tidak akan punya hak hidup di dunia manusia dan bergantung padamu lagi." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Akhirnya nenek pulang setelah menceramahiku cukup panjang, aku melupakan hal itu, mengakhiri seluruh kontrakku dengan para iblis yang aku punya, setelah penurusku mengambil posisi miko itu, aku tidak bisa lagi menyandang status miko dan harus keluar dari kuil ini bersama suamiku.

Terasa begitu berat, kami sudah bersama cukup lama dan harus berpisah begitu saja, hidup bersama Sasuke, apa aku harus mengakhiri kontrakku dengan Sasuke juga? Itu tidak mungkin, aku dan Sasuke akan bersama selamanya, bagaimana jika tidak perlu mengakhiri kontrak dengan mereka, kami bisa tinggal bersama atau aku ingin mereka saja yang menjaga anakku nantinya.

Anak?

Wajahku langsung merona, aku sampai memikirkan akan punya anak dengan Sasuke.

"Kau sakit?" Ucap Sasuke.

Terkejut.

"A-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan! Ja-jangan mengagetkanku seperti ini!" Panikku.

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika makan malam nanti, aku yang aku mengurusnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, ba-baiklah, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa naruto sudah selesai membersihkan halaman? Ki-Kiba, apa kiba sudah kembali dari belanja? dan di mana Sai si pemalas itu? Aku harap dia sudah membersihkan kuil." Kenapa aku ini! Ucapan ku sampai kacau begini.

"Tenanglah, apa karena nenek Chiyo memarahimu? Kau jadi aneh seperti ini?" Ucap Sasuke.

Menggangguk perlahan, aku hanya panik karena memikirkan bagaimana kehidupanku dengan Sasuke nantinya. Memeluk Sasuke, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, aku tidak ingin mengakhiri kontrak kami, aku ingin semuanya tetap bersama dan tetap berada di dunia manusia tanpa harus berpikir kembali ke dunia iblis yang menurutku di sana sangat berbahaya untuk mereka.

"Eh?" Aku merasakan tubuhku terangkat.

"Aku akan membawamu ke kamarmu, mungkin kau butuh istirahat." Ucapnya.

Kembali mengangguk, aku hanya bisa pasrah sekarang ini. Setelah tiba di kamar, aku menarik kaos Sasuke agar dia tidak pergi.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku katakan." Ucapku.

Sasuke mendengar ucapanku, dia duduk berhadapan denganku dan aku sendiri kesulitan menatapnya.

"Aku yakin kau mendengar ucapan nenek Chiyo." Ucapku.

"Kau memikirkan tentang mengakhiri kontrak dengan para iblis?"

"Iya, salah satu hal yang tengah aku pikirkan, apa aku boleh tidak melakukannya? Aku ingin kalian tetap di sini, setidaknya kita bisa hidup bersama." Ucapku.

Sasuke terdiam, bahkan raut wajah tenang itu tidak menampakkan apa-apa, Sasuke tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu, dia tidak menjawab apa yang ingin aku lakukan.

"Baiklah, kau harus istirahat." Ucapnya, dia bahkan mengakhiri pembicara kami begitu saja.

"Tunggu, Sasuke, kau harus mengatakan segalanya padaku." Ucapku.

"Semua baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu ada yang di jelaskan lagi, kau bebas melakukan apapun." Ucapnya dan beranjak pergi.

Aku kesal jika tidak mendapat jawaban seperti ini, siapa lagi yang menjadi tempatku untuk berbicara?

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **Kuil Taki.**

"Lama tidak berjumpa, ada apa kau datang kemari iblis dari kuil Konoha." Ucap Neji.

"Kenapa seperti itu cara menyambutmu kak Neji, kau harus lebih sopan." Tegur Hinata.

"Maaf jika aku datang dadakan seperti dan tidak bersama tuanku, aku tidak bermaksud buruk untuk datang ke kuil taki." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, kami mengerti." Ucap Hinata.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Neji." Ucap Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian berbicara di ruang baca, di sana jauh lebih aman saat ingin berbicara berdua." Ucap Hinata, memberi saran.

Keduanya berjalan menuju ruangan yang di katakan Hinata, di sana begitu banyak buku dan suasananya sangat tenang.

"Kau datang tanpa mikomu, apa ini hal yang begitu penting?" Ucap Neji.

"Hn, cukup penting." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik, aku akan mendengarkanmu, aku hanya membantumu karena dulunya iblis dari kuil Konoha sudah membantu kami." Ucap Neji.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta sesuatu padamu, semacam pertolongan."

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka iblis yang di katakan sebagai iblis elit sepertimu mau meminta tolong padaku."

"Hanya kau bisa membantuku dan aku percaya padamu."

Neji menatap serius ke arah Sasuke, entah hal apa yang membuat Sasuke sampai berbicara seperti ini padanya, Neji tahu jika Sasuke adalah iblis yang paling sulit untuk di ajak berbicara baik-baik, sikap arogan mereka dan kedudukan mereka di dunia iblis begitu penting.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau sampai seperti ini, aku akan melakukannya jika itu membuatmu tenang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sedang berada di bangunan kuil, dia tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Sasuke, entah kemana iblis itu pergi, tapi Sakura merasa ini waktu yang cukup tepat.

"Katakan apapun, jika kau berbohong, aku akan menghukummu dengan petirku." Ucap Sakura dan menatap serius ke arah Sai.

"Ba-baik, Sakura, aku tidak akan berbohong." Ucap Sai dan berwajah takut. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura memintanya untuk bertemu hanya berdua dan membicarakan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat penting bagi Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa lagi, aku yakin kau cukup memahami hal apapun tentang miko dan iblis pemanggilnya." Ucap Sakura.

Tatapan Sai menjadi serius, Sakura ingin mengetahui sesuatu darinya.

"Aku akan menjawab apapun yang ingin kau ketahui." Ucap Sai.

"Apa yang terjadi jika aku tidak membantalkan kontrakku pada kalian dan kalian tetap berada di dunia manusia bahkan posisi miko sudah berpindah dariku." Ucap Sakura.

"Mati, kau akan mati lebih cepat." Ucap Sai.

Sakura cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban Sai.

"Apa kau lupa, Sakura, selama di dunia manusia, iblis yang menjadi pengikutmu harus bisa bertahan juga di dunia manusia agar tidak menjadi iblis jahat, salah satu caranya dengan menggunakan energi miko, beberapa kali kau terlihat kelelahan saat melawan iblis jahat, itu bukan hal biasa karena kau lelah melawan mereka, tapi setiap iblis yang kau panggil bekerja untukmu mereka membutuhkan kekuatan lebih besar untuk melawan dan energimu akan ikut tersedot sedikit demi sedikit, sekarang kau memiliki empat iblis dan semua bekerja padamu, hal ini berdampak buruk jika kau terlalu lama bersama kami, maka aku rasa keputusan nenek Chiyo benar, setelah miko baru muncul, kau sudah harus mengakhiri seluruh kontrakmu." Jelas Sai.

Tatapan Sakura terlihat sedih, jika dia ingin hidup lebih lama, iblis lainnya harus kembali ke dunia iblis.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau menahan kami di sini, Sakura."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian pergi begitu saja."

"Kami hanya iblis yang di panggil, berada di dunia manusia pun hanyalah hal sia-sia untuk kami, jika tidak berpegang pada seorang miko, kami akan menjadi iblis jahat, aku rasa ini malah akan memperburuk keadaan, kami tidak ingin melawanmu atau manusia lain sebagai iblis jahat."

Sakura masih terdiam dengan segala pikirannya, dia berusaha ingin membuat mereka tetap tinggal.

"Aku yakin Sasuke tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu, dia sangat peduli padamu dan tidak ingin membuatmu sedih mendengar kenyataan ini, kau pun harus mengakhiri kontrakmu dengan Sasuke, dia harus kembali."

"Apa!" Kembali Sakura harus terkejut.

"Kalian tidak bisa hidup bersama, Sasuke akan terus menjadi benalu untukmu dan dia akan hidup lebih lama, sedangkan kau, kau akan kehilangan energimu perlahan dan pergi lebih cepat, kau akan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Dia akan hilang kendali dan menjadi iblis jahat, iblis seperti Sasuke akan sangat sulit di kalahkan, pada akhirnya, dia akan di musnahkan dan kau mau itu terjadi?"

Segera menghindar, Sai merasakan kehadiran Sasuke, pukulan Sasuke hampir saja mengenainya.

"Kau datang terlambat, serigala." Ucap Sai, tidak ada wajah manis lagi, Sai cukup serius akan masalah ini.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berbicara omong kosong, kenapa? Apa karena ini kau tetap saja diam? Kau ingin bahagia bersama gadis yang akan pergi lebih dulu? Kau sangat mengetahui hal ini Sasuke, tapi kau tetap diam, hentikan saja, kau harus peduli pada Sakura, bukannya aku tidak ingin hubungan kalian menjadi lebih baik, aku senang melihat Sakura mendapatkan orang yang sangat berarti untuk hidupnya, tapi aku sangat peduli dan ingin Sakura tetap hidup bahkan di hari tuanya, jika kita terus berada di sini, bahkan dia akan pergi di umurnya yang masih muda." Ucap Sai.

"Sakura akan tetap hidup apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Sasuke dan terlihat tenang.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kaulah yang terus membohongi dirimu sendiri, Sasuke, sudahlah, kita juga akan kembali ke dunia dimana mestinya kita hidup."

 **Braaakkk!**

"Sasuke! Sai! Hentikan!" Teriak Sakura.

Keduanya melesat ke atas, menghancurkan atap kuil dan berkelahi, Sasuke sangat marah, Sai pun tidak ingin tinggal diam, dia hanya mengatakan kebenarannya dan Sasuke tetap saja mengelak dari kenyataan itu.

"Kalian berhenti!" Teriak Kiba.

"Apa-apaan kalian!" Ucap Naruto.

Kiba dan Naruto segera menghampiri mereka dan menahan mereka untuk berhenti berkelahi.

"Sadarlah Sasuke! Manusia dan Iblis tidak mungkin bersama!" Ucap Sai.

Kiba dan Naruto tidak kuat untuk menahan keduanya, mereka terus beradu saling memukul, menghindar dan berusaha melukai.

"Kekkai!"

Sakura menahan pergerakan mereka, mereka sangat keras kepala sampai ingin saling membunuh.

Pada akhirnya, sambaran petir yang begitu kuat dari Sakura menghentikan mereka, hanya membuat mereka berhenti Sakura harus mengeluarkan kekuatannya, Sai dan Sasuke sangat kuat, mereka bisa menjadi ancaman besar jika menjadi iblis jahat.

Naruto dan Kiba segera menghampiri Sakura, gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya.

"Hentikan, jangan berkelahi seperti ini, hikss." Sakura terlihat sedih, di bahkan meneteskan air matanya. "Aku akan menanggung segala agar kalian tetap disini." Ucap Sakura.

Sai dan Sasuke berhenti, Kiba dan Naruto menatap Sakura, mereka hanya terdiam. Sakura benar-benar peduli pada mereka dan selalu ingin mengambil keputusan yang salah, apapun itu asalkan bisa membuat mereka berada di dunia iblis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka matanya, Sakura melihat sekeliling ruangan kamarnya, entah dia tertidur atau pingsan, yang Sakura ingat dia hanya berusaha menghentikan Sasuke dan Sai yang sedang berkelahi.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatap Sakura, tatapan yang sedikit aneh, baru kali ini Sakura melihat tatapan khawati Sasuke.

"Uhm, jam berapa sekarang?" Ucap Sakura.

"Sudah jam 10 pagi."

"Apa! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku!" Ucap Sakura, panik, dia terlambat ke sekolah, kegiatannya terhenti, dia tidak bisa bangun dan merasakan tubuhnya begitu lelah. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanyanya.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan kekuatanmu, kau harus istirahat."

"Jadi, apa benar, jika kalian tetap tinggal aku yang akan cepat mati?" Ucap Sakura.

Sebuah anggukan dari Sasuke, pria itu bahkan tidak ingin menatap Sakura.

"Aku tidak masalah jika hal itu terjadi." Ucap Sakura dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Jangan konyol, kau harus tetap membatalkan kontrakmu."

"Dan aku akan kehilanganmu?" Ucap Sakura, bangun perlahan dan memeluk Sasuke. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin kau pergi atau pun mereka."

"Sakura-"

"-Tidak Sasuke, aku mohon padamu, semenjak kalian berada di kuil, kalian lah yang sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri, dan sekarang aku benar-benar menemukan arti untuk hidupku sendiri meskipun aku seorang miko, aku tidak lagi melewati hari-hariku yang sepi tanpa ada seorang pun yang tinggal bersamaku di kuil ini."

Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi, membalas pelukan Sakura dan mengusap perlahan punggung gadis itu, cukup berat menjadi seorang miko, Sasuke tahu itu, mereka akan terus berada di kuil, menghilangkan semua keinginan mereka, terjerat akan status keluarga mereka di jaman kuno, di masa kecil mereka sudah harus belajar menjadi seorang miko, tugas berat yang mereka pegang, menjaga kota yang bahkan cukup luas ini, masyarakat dengan pemikiran modern tidak akan pernah peduli pada mereka.

Di satu sisi Sasuke sangat menyayangi Sakura, di sisi lainnya dia sangat takut jika Sakura benar akan pergi lebih dulu darinya, ucapan Sai ada benarnya, mereka tidak bisa tetap bersama Sakura, energi mikonya terus terkuras selama dia hidup bersama empat iblis.

"Berjanji padaku jika kau dan lainnya akan tetap berada di kuil." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam, dia pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, masalah ini sangat besar dan jika saja para tetua mengetahui hubungan mereka, Sakura dan dia akan mendapat hukuman berat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

hallo...~ akhirnya bisa update fic ini lagi, *terharu*

kali ini (yaa semoga nggak php lagi) fic ini akan author selesaikan, pokoknya akan selesai sebelum akhir tahun, fic ini udah dari tahun lalu, dan tahun ini pun nggak kelar-kelar, sampai jamuran wkwkwkwkw.

setelah alurnya berfokus pada si iblis serigala, kali ini alurnya akan kembali fokus pada Sakura lagi, author kasih spoiler aja, ini akan tamat pada chapter 20 udah termasuk sequel (sequel nanti akan sebagai penjelasan dan silahkan tebak-tebak saja akan happy end atau bad end) XD, sengaja sebutin biar author bisa konsisten dengan apa yang sudah di sebutkan. ya kira-kira seperti itu lah yang perlu author sampaikan.

berikutnya author yakin typo di dalam fic ini cukup banyak, banyak pakai banget dan author akan edit jika sedang senggang, jadi maklumilah jika typonya bertebaran.

yaa. segitu aja,

.

.

See you next chapter, mungkin senin depan lagi author sudah bisa update XD


	19. Keinginan

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka yang di karang-karang author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun, sedikit menggabungkan iblis dan miko, tidak ada unsur buruk apapun dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya sekedar cerita bergender supernatural-humor, berharap ini akan lucu, jika tidak lucu maka author kembali gagal membuat cerita humor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **! Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya ~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **[ Keinginan ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Aku sudah belajar keras dan akan berusaha berhasil dalam ujian kelulusan ini.

"Akhirnya ujian terakhir, kita harus rayakan hal ini dengan makan-makan." Ucap Ino.

"Aku setuju, sejak kemarin makan apapun tidak terasa enak, aku terus takut jika saja tidak bisa menjawab apapun di ujian nanti." Ucap Tenten.

"Aku ikut saja, bagaimana denganmu Sakura? Apa kau segera kembali ke kuil?" Ucap Temari.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan ikut dengan kalian, kita benar-benar harus merayakan hari ini, setelahnya mungkin kita akan jarang untuk bertemu." Ucapku.

Tanpa terasa ujian sudah berakhir dan sekarang tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan, menatap Ino, Temari, dan Tenten, keadaan ini mungkin akan jarang kami dapat kan kembali, aku dengar mereka sudah merencanakan tujuan masing-masing seperti kuliah di luar kota atau pun kuliah di beberapa kampus yang cukup bergengsi di Konoha, sedangkan aku, aku tidak perlu melajutkan pendidikan, aku hanya akan mengabdikan sisa hidupku sebagai seorang miko dan melahirkan seorang keturunan.

Ah, kabar hubunganku dengan Sasuke, aku sampai malu harus menceritakan pada teman-temanku, mereka bahkan kompak menyetujui hubunganku ini, aku dan Sasuke jadi bisa kencan saat hari minggu meskipun Kiba, Naruto dan Sai akan protes besar padaku, mereka di rumah bersih-bersih sedangkan Sasuke bebas untuk pergi jalan-jalan, mereka jadi terkesan lucu seperti adik-adik kecil yang protes pada kakaknya, pada akhirnya aku harus mengajak mereka semua dan terasa seperti liburan keluarga besar.

Untuk saat ini aku bisa masih tenang, aku belum mengatakan apa-apa pada nenek Chiyo dan kedua orang tuaku, perjodohanku dengan Sasori di batalkan, kedua orang tuaku sampai harus meminta maaf pada kedua orang tua Sasori, tapi aku rasa mereka tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, walaupun benar, akulah yang membuat masalah dan memukul Sasori, aku menolak perjodohan ini dan berjanji pada nenek Chiyo akan bersama pria yang akan menyetujui persyaratan keluarga Haruno.

Sayangnya.

Aku masih tidak berani mengatakan pria itu adalah Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di malam harinya,

Suasana begitu tenang, katanya ada hal aneh terjadi di sekitar area blok C ini, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa sejak kami datang sejam yang lalu, Naruto sampai menguap besar karena menunggu, Kiba masih tetap waspada, Sai sudah terlihat bosan, sedangkan Sasuke dia masih mengawasi sekitar.

"Apa ini hanya laporan palsu?" Ucap Kiba padaku, dia tidak merasakan adanya iblis jahat di sekitar sini.

"Hoooaamm...~ aku ingin pulang saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Kita tunggu sejam lagi, jika sampai jam 3 pagi tidak terjadi apa-apa, kita pulan-" Tiba-tiba tubuhku menjadi aneh, aku merasa sangat lelah dan berjongkok.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Kiba padaku, dia yang lebih dekat denganku.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku, entah mengapa aku hampir hilang kesadaran, apa efek itu mulai terjadi padaku? Ha? Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, aku bisa bertahan hingga tua, aku yakin itu.

"Kita kembali." Ucap Sasuke, kini dia sudah berada di sebelahku.

"Bawalah Sakura kembali ke kuil, biar aku yang akan mengawasi sekitar." Ucap Kiba.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan tetap menunggu hingga iblis jahat itu benar-benar muncul." Ucapku.

"Jangan keras kepala, Sakura." Ucap Sai, dia yang tadinya tidak peduli pada sekitar kini menegurku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, apa kau tidak dengar!" Ucapku, sengaja mengeraskan suaraku dan marah padanya.

"Hahaha, beri saja dia petir Sakura agar dia diam." Ucap Naruto dan dia sedikit terhibur, sejak tadi Naruto terus menguap.

"Diam kau!" Kesal Sai.

Suasana kembali tenang, sesuatu datang dengan cepat dan mereka bersiap, sebuah bayangan hitam muncul, penampilannya seperti joker dan berpakain layaknya orang sirkus, segera menghindar, iblis aneh itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tangannya, semacam asap putih, asap itu seperti tidak berbahaya, aku bisa merasakannya, apa yang membuat para warga melaporkan menjadi sebuah masalah.

Hahahahahahahahahahah

Eh? Menatap ke arah Kiba, Sai dan Naruto, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak dan tidak berhenti.

"Sial! Dia iblis aneh! Hahahahahah" Ucap Kiba.

Menatap ke arah iblis jahat itu, dia ingin membuat orang tertawa hingga mati.

"Kekkai!"

Dia berhasil menghindar kembali mengeluarkan asap putihnya, Sasuke dengan cepat membawaku menghindar, iblis jahat itu tidak berhenti, dia terus mengeluarkan asapnya itu, Kiba dan Naruto tidak peduli, meskipun mereka terus tertawa, keduanya melawan iblis itu, iblis itu sama sekali tidak kuat, dia hanya punya kekuatan membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Kekkai!"

Aku berhasil mengurung iblis itu, membacakan mantera pemusnah, iblis itu hancur dalam kekkaiku, dia hanya iblis yang tidak berbahaya.

Tapi.

Hahahahahahaha.

Mereka masih tidak berhenti tertawa. Menatap ke arah Sasuke, dia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke tertawa.

"Bodoh! Dasar iblis sok elit! Hahahahah." Ucap Sai.

Hahahahahaha.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri, dia tertawa, iblis yang terus menahan diri itu akhirnya kalah juga, kekuatan dari asap iblis jahat itu cukup berbahaya, hanya berbahaya jika mereka terus tertawa seperti ini, tapi aku tidak terkena dampaknya, Sasuke terus membuatku menghindari dari asap itu, kapan hal ini berakhir?

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya, mereka baru akan berhenti sekitar siang hari, aku melihat Sasuke yang tidak ingin menatap yang lainnya, dia sangat malu saat ini, dia tertawa seperti orang gila, Kiba, Naruto, dan Sai terlihat biasa saja saat terkena kekuatan iblis itu, mereka sering tertawa, tapi Sasuke? Dia berusaha menjaga sikapnya, saat tertawa sosoknya benar-benar berubah.

"Aku harap Sasuke tertawa seperti itu lagi." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke, kesal akan ucapan Naruto.

"Kau selalu saja memasang wajah tembok, padahal saat tertawa sangat berbeda." Ucap Naruto.

"Berhenti kataku." Ucap Sasuke, dia benar-benar marah.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini hanya bertengkar saja." Ucapku.

 **Deg.**

Kembali aku merasakan hal itu, perasaan aneh seperti akan pingsan, menatap sekitar, untung saja tidak ada yang menatap ke arahku, mereka pasti akan bertanya banyak hal tentang sikap anehku tadi, tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Tenanglah Sakura, kau mungkin hanya lelah karena telah sibuk belajar beberapa hari sebelum ujian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat atas kelulusannya, Sakura!"

Hari ini, jadi acara makan-makan besar, kami hanya merayakannya di rumah, orang tuaku dan nenek Chiyo turut hadir, mereka ingin meramaikan hari ini bersamaku di kuil, para iblisku pun terlihat senang, mereka jadi cukup akur dan aku bisa tenang, aku yakin itu karena nenek Chiyo, mereka tidak berani berulah saat nenek datang ke kuil.

Kegiatan itu akhirnya berakhir, ayah dan ibu harus pulang, ayah sedikit sibuk dan dia berusaha menyempatkan waktunya untuk datang, nenek Chiyo, dia sudah mengatakan padaku untuk segera memberitahunya siapa pemuda yang akan mendampingiku nanti, aku hanya mengatakan untuk menunggu, aku akan segera membuatnya bertemu dengan nenek Chiyo.

Haa..~

Aku benar-benar belum siap.

"Apa nenek Chiyo akan marah padaku?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Dia akan marah besar." Ucap Sasuke.

Dia pun mengatakan seperti itu, aku jadi semakin tidak berani mengatakannya pada nenek Chiyo. Memikirkan sebuah ide, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa membuat mereka menerima Sasuke?

 **Cup..~**

Sebuah kecupan pada pipiku. "Selamat atas kelulusannya." Ucap Sasuke.

 **Blussh!**

Wajahku merona, aku sampai malu menatap Sasuke dan memegang pipiku.

"Dasar, jangan bermesraan di hadapan kami." Protes Sai, dia dan Naruto sedang membereskan sisa pesta tadi, Kiba sedang mengangkat alat makan yang kotor dan menaruhnya di dapur.

"Ma-maaf." Ucapku, malu.

"Setidaknya kalian bisa pergi dari sini dan tidak perlu memperlihatkannya pada kami." Ucap Sai, lagi.

"Hiks..~ Aku benar-benar cemburu." Ucap Naruto.

"Diam dan segera bersihkan meja ini." Ucap Sai dan dia terlihat kesal.

"Jangan banyak bicara, piring kotor di dalam semakin menumpuk, cepat bersihkan." Ucap Kiba, baru saja kembali dari dapur dan kembali membereskan sisa-sisa piring kotor."Dan kau pergilah, buatlah Sakura sedikit senang hari ini." Tambah Kiba dan menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku akan membantu kalian bersih-bersih." Ucapku, kenapa Kiba harus mengucapkan hal itu!

"Kau hanya mengganggu, cepatlah sebelum mereka protes lagi." Ucap Kiba, mendorongku ke arah Sasuke dan kembali membersihkan meja.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Sai.

"Hati-hati di jalan, tuan." Ucap Naruto.

Aku hanya tersenyum malu, berjalan keluar dan Sasuke mengikutiku dari belakang, tidak ada tempat yang bisa kami kunjungi saat ini, hanya duduk di tangga menuju kuil, sudah gelap dan keadaan di kota Konoha sedang tenang, tidak ada laporan tentang iblis jahat yang sedang mengganggu.

"Mereka benar-benar membuatku malu." Ucapku, aku yakin wajahku masih merona.

"Mereka juga peduli padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sudah berusaha menjadi tuan untuk kalian, tapi aku tetaplah manusia biasa." Ucapku, meskipun seorang miko pikiranku masih seorang anak remaja, itu hal yang wajar tidak mungkin aku menghindari hal itu.

Sasuke terdiam, menatap ke arahnya, terasa sudah cukup lama aku memanggilnya ke dunia ini, dia jadi harus hidup dan tinggal bersama ketiga iblis lainnya, aku masih sangat ingat akan sikapnya yang sangat-sangat arogan dan cuek, dia tidak peduli padaku, memanggil Kiba, Sai, dan Naruto pun tidak ada perubahan, sikap yang berbeda, pola pikir yang berbeda, dan egoisan mereka masih menjadi yang utama, untung saja nenek datang dan membuatku bisa mengendalikan mereka, mereka jadi patuh padaku meskipun perkelahian antara mereka masih sering terjadi, aku anggap saja itu rasa peduli mereka satu sama lain, saat ada yang kesulitan mereka pun tidak tinggal diam, ini sungguh lucu, tanpa sadar aku membuat keempat iblis yang berbeda-beda ini menjadi satu. Kembali memikirkan posisiku, nenek Chiyo cukup lama menurunkan posisinya akibat anak pertamanya adalah ayah, aku harap aku bisa menjadi seorang miko sampai seusia nenek, tapi jika benar keturunanku adalah anak perempuan, aku sudah harus siap meninggalkannya.

Sekarang,

Yang menjadi sebuah masalah adalah pendampingku, dia seorang iblis, kini Sasuke menatap ke arahku, dia selalu saja terlihat tenang, aku sangat penasaran apapun yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Kau siap untuk ini?" Tanyanya padaku.

Mengalihkan tatapanku, di satu sisi aku siap, di satu sisi, aku terus memikirkan pendapat mereka, apa yang di lakukan para tetua jika tahu hal ini.

"Ada seorang keturunan setengah iblis dan manusia, jika saja kau masih butuh informasi, kau bisa tanyakan padanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Keturunan setengah iblis dan manusia?" Ucapku, baru saja mendengarnya. "Siapa?" Tanyaku. Jika benar ada keturunan seperti itu, apa artinya aku dan Sasuke bisa.

 **Blusshh...~**

Jangan memikirkannya sekarang!

"Neji Hyuuga dari kuil Taki, dia adalah setengah iblis dan manusia." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah! Aku sungguh tidak percaya ini, pantas saja kekuatannya melebihi manusia biasa." Ucapku, aku pikir dia berlatih keras hingga memiliki kekuatan seperti itu, dia bahkan hanya bertarung menggunakan pedang saja dan sama sekali tidak takut dengan para iblis yang jelas memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar darinya.

"Aku sudah menduganya saat pertemuan pertama kami, dia sangat berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya, umurnya pun jauh lebih tua dari nenek Chiyo."

"Jadi, apa dia hidup abadi?" Ucapku.

"Tidak, dia tidak hidup abadi, hanya saja umurnya akan berjalan lambat, tak seperti manusia yang cepat menua, dia akan seperti iblis yang akan tua di umurnya yang tidak normal bagi manusia."

Entah mengapa aku jadi sedikit lega mendengar ucapan Sasuke, jadi yang namanya manusia dan iblis itu bisa bersama.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang kedua orang tuanya, mungkin jika kau bertanya padanya, dia akan menjawab dengan baik, sepertinya masa lalunya dengan iblis membuatnya tidak senang pada kami." Jelas Sasuke.

Mengangguk pelan, aku harus berbicara pada Neji, aku akan memastikan segalanya, aku juga sangat penasaran dengan kedua orang tuanya, bagaimana bisa mereka bersama.

Sebuah pelukan dari arah belakangku.

"Udara semakin dingin, kita sebaiknya kembali ke dalam." Ucap Sasuke dan pelukannya mengerat.

Aku tidak menyadari suhu di sekitar kuil, tapi hangat tubuh Sasuke bisa membuatku tenang.

"Se-sebentar saja, aku ingin seperti ini." Ucapku malu, memegang lengan Sasuke yang sedang menyilang pada bawah leherku.

"Hn."

"Aku jadi ingat saat kau menjadi jahat padaku." Ucapku dan terkekeh.

"Maaf."

"Kau meminta maaf, kau sungguh berbeda sekarang, padahal dulunya kau begitu arogan, aku sampai kesal pada iblis elit sepertimu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

 **Deg.**

Bahkan cara bicara Sasuke pun berubah, dia begitu tenang padaku, menoleh ke samping dan wajah kami bertemu.

"Kau bahkan bisa memilih banyak pendamping di dunia iblis, apa kau tidak menyesal bersama manusia sepertiku?" Ucapku, aku jadi ragu pada diriku sendiri.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyesal."

"Aku-" Terasa jadi sesak. "Aku akan menua dan lebih cepat pergi darimu." Ucapku.

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu hingga hari itu, aku yakin para tetua sangat pandai memusnahkan iblis dengan cepat."

"Jangan lakukan itu!" Ucapku, kenapa Sasuke juga ingin mengakhiri hidupnya?

"Kau harus tahu, tidak ada lagi alasanku untuk hidup, baik itu dunia manusia maupun di dunia iblis, kakak pun tidak mengingatku kembali." Ucapnya

Aku jadi sedih mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau harus menjaga anak kita!" Ucapku tiba-tiba.

Eh?

Wajahku semakin memanasa.

"Lu-lupakan apa yang sudah aku katakan." Ucapku, malu, maluuuu! Kenapa aku mengatakannya sekarang!

"Ah, kau benar, aku harus menjaganya, aku lupa jika kita harus memiliki keturunan, aku akan menjaganya seperti menjagamu." Ucap Sasuke.

Wajahku semakin merona, aku bisa pingsan sebentar lagi.

Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat dan ciuman perlahan pada bibirku, ciumannya melambat dan debaran di dadaku semakin kuat. Aku tidak akan mundur lagi dan akan siap terhadap apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuil Taki.**

"Selamat datang nona Sakura." Ucap ramah, Neji, dia yang menyambutku saat aku baru saja tiba di kuil Taki.

Menatap sekitar area kuil Taki, kuil ini benar-benar kuil yang mewah, sepertinya ada beberapa area yang di perluas dan di percantik lagi dengan taman-taman, aku harap kuil Konoha juga akan secantik dan semewah kuil Taki.

"Sakura!" Teriak Hinata, dia sampai berlari dan memelukku erat, sudah cukup lama juga aku tidak datang ke sini, Hinata jadi sudah semakin besar.

"La-lama tak jumpa, nona Hinata." Ucap Naruto, anehnya dia jadi terlihat malu-malu menatap Hinata, sekarang Hinata terlihat jauh seperti remaja.

"I-iya." Ucap Hinata dan di pun jadi gugup.

Aku datang bersama Naruto, hanya bersamanya dan yang lainnya tetap tinggal di kuil, aku ingin mendengar ucapan Neji tentang dirinya.

"Ya, benar, aku setengah iblis dan setengah manusia." Ucap Neji.

Naruto sampai menyemburkan minumannya.

"Apa! Kau setengah iblis!" Ucap Naruto, bahkan nada suaranya terdengar begitu keras.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Ucap Neji.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Ternyata kau memang bodoh, iblis yang bernama Sasuke itu menyadarinya sejak awal."

"Aku benar-benar baru mengetahui hal ini, aku sungguh tidak percaya, jadi apa ibumu seorang iblis?" Ucap Naruto.

"Ah, kau benar." Ucap Neji dan entah mengapa aku melihat raut kecewa dari wajahnya.

"Maaf, jika ini sangat menyinggung masalah pribadimu, aku hanya butuh informasi darimu."

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula itu sudah sangat lama, aku hanya tidak percaya jika seorang miko bersama iblisnya." Ucap Neji dan membuatku malu.

"Heee! Sa-Sakura bersama- uhm maaf." Ucap Hinata, dia jauh lebih syok mendengarnya, aku semakin malu.

"Aku rasa kau tepat untuk datang ke sini." Ucap Neji.

"Maaf, jika aku terlambat menyambut anda nona Sakura." Ucap Hizashi, ayah Neji sudah semakin tua, sekarang dia mulai kesulitan berjalan dan kini seorang pelayan membantu mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Aku juga minta maaf sampai harus membuat anda datang ke sini." Ucapku, aku hanya ingin mendengar ceritanya.

"Ternyata masih ada saja orang yang ingin bersama seorang iblis."

Aku jadi murung mendengar ucapan kakek tua ini.

"Yaa, sebagai manusia kita pun akan selalu egois." Ucapnya.

Hizashi mulai menceritakan tentang masa lalunya saat bertemu ibu Neji, aku seperti tengah mendengar dongeng di masa lalu, ayah Neji sampai harus bertahan cukup lama demi menjaga kuil ini dan menuntun setiap miko generasi baru, dia melakukan banyak pengobatan untuk menjaga tubuhnya hingga umurnya sudah sangat tua, tapi dalam hal ini aku rasa ibu Neji yang tidak berterus terang jika dia seorang iblis, pantas saja aku melihat raut kecewa dari Neji, ayahnya berbohong padanya bertahun-tahun lamanya tentang kematian ibunya, dia hanya menutupinya dan tidak ingin Neji mengetahui jika ibunya seorang iblis, pada akhirnya, Hizashi meminta maaf pada Neji karena berbohong padanya.

Hubungan iblis dan manusia begitu di tentang para tetua, aku juga mendengar kisah tentang miko sebelumnya, gadis yang bernama Hinata, aku jadi ingat saat Naruto mengamuk dan hanya dia yang bisa mengendalikan Naruto, mereka saling jatuh cinta, wajah Hinata dan Naruto sampai merona mendengarnya, aku tahu Naruto pun tidak ingat akan masa lalunya itu.

Para tetua jauh lebih berkuasa, aku tahu akan hal itu, Naruto di jatuhi hukuman untuk di musnahkan, aku jadi sedih mendengarnya, kisah cinta mereka tidak mendapat respon yang baik dari keluarga Hyuuga bahkan para tetua, sedangkan ibu Neji, itu adalah perintah Hizashi sendiri, dia yang malu dan merasa di bohongi, merelakan iblis wanita itu di musnahkan oleh para tertua.

"Jika kau benar-benar menyukai iblis itu, kau sudah harus siap akan konsekuensinya." Ucap Hizashi setelah menceritakan kasus antara hubungan iblis dan manusia.

Selanjutnya, dia menjelaskan akan keturunan setengah iblis dan manusia, pertumbuhan mereka akan normal, umur mereka yang sangat lama dan kekuatan melebih manusia normal, aku rasa itu wajar jika mereka akan mendapat darah dari seorang iblis, aku bisa melihat hal itu dari Neji.

Pembicaraan kami telah selesai, aku jadi banyak tahu tentang hubungan yang sebenarnya cukup terlarang apalagi aku seorang miko, menatap Naruto, dia bahkan sudah pernah mati hanya demi wanita yang di cintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kita akan menikah dan aku akan mengatakannya pada nenek Chiyo jika kita telah resmi." Ucapku.

"He? Heeeeeeeeee!" Teriak Kiba, Naruto, dan Sai. Mereka sampai kompak menatapku dengan tatapan syok.

"A-aku sudah cukup umur untuk menikah!" Ucapku, aku kesal akan sikap mereka seperti itu.

"Apa ini yang namanya patah hati para iblis." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan ikhlas membiarkan tuanku bersama pria lain." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku mau kembali ke dunia iblis saja!" Ucap Sai.

"Hentikan, kalian ini apa-apaan sih." Ucapku, gara-gara mereka aku malah jadi malu. "Sasuke, katakan sesuatu." Ucapku dan menatap ke arah Sasuke, anehnya dia hanya terdiam, tatapannya selalu saja tenang.

"Sasuke ragu akan apa yang kau ucapkan Sakura." Ucap Sai, dia sudah membaca pikiran Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membaca pikiran seseorang?" Ucap Sasuke, meskipun tenang, dia kesal akan ucapan Sai, seenaknya membaca pikirannya.

Jadi, begitu yaa, Sasuke ragu akan keputusanku, apa benar dia mencintaiku? Aku jadi ikutan ragu, menundukkan wajahku, aku saja yang terlalu semangat dalam hubungan ini.

Menghela napas, apa mungkin ini terlalu ceroboh? Aku terlalu terburu-buru membuat rencana, tapi aku hanya ingin Sasuke di terima, jika kami sudah menikah, apa yang akan di lakukan kedua orang tuaku, nenek Chiyo, dan para tetua itu? Tidak mungkin mereka memisahkan kami yang sudah menjadi seorang suami-istri.

"Aku ragu bukan karena rencanamu, ada banyak hal yang bisa terjadi saat rencana itu terjadi." Ucap Sasuke, menatapnya, apa dia merasakan aku sedikit kecewa padanya? Mungkin saja.

"Kami akan membantu kalian." Ucap Kiba.

Selama ini aku rasa Kiba yang jauh lebih dewasa dari mereka, keputusannya selalu tepat dan dia sangat bisa aku andalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka benar-benar membantuku, aku sudah memutuskannya dan akhirnya iblis serigala itu bersedia mengikuti rencanaku, aku sangat ingin mereka tidak menentang hubunganku ini.

Hinata dan Neji membantuku juga, hanya mereka yang bisa aku percayakan, miko lainnya aku tidak ingin mereka tahu, Gaara pun turut membantu, katanya dia ingin menjadi bagian perwakilan dari iblis para tetua, hanya sebuah acara kecil, di dalam kediamanku, tidak perlu ada acara besar-besaran, aku tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui apa yang telah aku lakukan.

Apa ini salah?

Menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan hakama hitam dan bawahan berwarna dasar abu-abu dan garis-garis hitam, kami menggunakan pakaian tradisional untuk acara pernikahan ini, dia terlihat sangat berbeda saat mengenakannya.

Ya. Akhirnya, kami sepakat untuk menikah.

acara berlangsung hingga malam harinya, Hinata dan Neji pulang lebih awal, mereka tidak bisa terlalu lama berada di luar kota, aku tahu karena kami sama-sama miko, suasana sedikit kacau, mereka minum-minum hingga botol-botol sake berhamburan di mana-mana.

"Kau tidak akan mengaduh pada para tetua?" Ucapku pada Gaara, dia masih berada di kediamanku.

"Kata Naruto, aku harus menjaga rahasia ini." Ucapnya, Gaara.

Dia sangat patuh pada temannya rupanya. Gaara jadi terkesan masih polos, apa saja yang di ajarkan tetua Bansai padanya? Atau jangan-jangan selama ini tetua Banzai tidak terlalu peduli pada iblis yang di panggilnya.

"Kau iblis tetua Bansai, apa kau tidak takut padanya?" Tanyaku.

"Tuan sangat sibuk, dia hanya akan memerlukanku jika akan pergi jauh dan perlu perlindungan." Ucap Gaara.

Dasar pak tua itu, dia benar-benar memperlakukan Gaara sebagai senjata atau alatnya saja, tetua Banzai termasuk orang kuat meskipun sudah sangat tua.

"Terima kasih, aku berterima kasih padamu." Ucapku.

"Aku rasa ini bukan urusanku, kalian berhak melakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan." Ucap Gaara.

Tersenyum mendengar ucapan Gaara, setiap aku merasa ini baik-baik saja, kadang-kadang rasa mengganjal itu selalu terbesit dalam benakku, kami akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke akan baik-baik, mereka tidak perlu tahu dan keadaan ini akan tetap aman, aku menyembunyikannya, menyembunyikan hubungan terlarang ini demi sikap egoisku, sekali lagi aku hanya seorang manusia biasa.

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Di pagi buta, suasana area kuil sedikit berkabut, seorang pria mulai sibuk menyapu halaman, daun-daun berguguran dan sebentar lagi musim dingin akan datang, suasana kuil begitu tenang, pria lainnya sedang membersihkan lantai kuil dan melap setiap area dari debu.

"Hooaamm..~" Seekor kucing yang menguap dan menatap kedua pria yang sangat rajin di pagi hari. "Bisakah kita bekerja saat matahari sudah tinggi? Kalian ini sangat rajin." Ucap Sai.

"Berisik! Kau juga harus membersihkan!" Protes Naruto.

"Masih tidak bisa _move on_ dari tuanmu juga? Dasar, kalau begitu kembali saja ke dunia iblis."

"Tidak akan! Aku akan membantu tuanku selamanya!" Ucap Naruto.

"Jika kau tidak ada pekerjaan, sebaik pergi dan jangan mengganggu kami." Ucap Kiba, berhenti melap pilar-pilar di bagian depan bangunan kuil.

"Berusaha bersikap dewasa, tapi tetap saja ikut memendamnya." Ucap Sai.

"Aku harap kemampuanmu segera hilang, atau aku akan meminta Sakura untuk menghilangkan kemampuanmu itu." Ucap Kiba, kesal.

"Kalian benar-benar punya banyak tenaga." Ucap Sai.

"Pergii! Jangan mengganggu di sini!" Ucap Naruto dan sangat ingin memukul Sai dengan tongkat sapu yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Apa ada yang lebih terpukul dari pada kami? Dasar kucing playboy, kau menyukai siapapun, kau tidak akan berani seperti Sasuke." Sindir Kiba.

"Cih, kerjakan pekerjaan kalian saja." Ucap Sai dan memilih pergi, dia sangat benci jika di singgung tentang kasusnya dulu.

Sementara itu.

Tidur Sakura sedikit terusik, pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah mendengar suara ribut dan adu mulut dari para iblisnya, meraba kasur di sebelahnya, kosong, membuka matanya dan tidak melihat Sasuke yang sudah menjadi suaminya di sana, dia sudah bangun lebih awal.

Sakura bangun dan meregangkan otot tangannya, sebuah senyum di wajahnya, dia tersenyum akan setiap sikap manis Sasuke padanya, berjalan keluar dan turun ke lantai 1, bau masakan sudah tercium dari arah dapur, Sasuke masak lebih awal, para iblis lainnya memintanya untuk masak cepat, mereka akan bersih-bersih pagi-paginya dan siangnya mereka bisa bersantai hingga tak melakukan apapun.

"Cepat sekali kau bangun?" Ucap Sakura dan melihat meja makan yang mulai tertata makanan.

"Aku sudah sepakat dengan mereka, akan membuatkan sarapan jauh lebih pagi, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah tidak sekolah lagi?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya akan meditasi di kuil, memperdalam ilmu miko dan mungkin melatih kalian agar lebih akur." Ucap Sakura dan terkekeh.

"Kau yang terbaik, tuanku." Ucap Sasuke dan mengecup kening Sakura.

"Sekarang aku bukan tuanmu lagi, tapi aku istrimu." Ucap Sakura dan wajahnya merona setelah kembali mendapat perlakuan manis itu.

"Bantu aku menata makanan ini di meja makan, mereka sebentar lagi akan selesai." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mulai membantu menata setiap masakan yang sudah jadi di meja makan, tidak beberapa lama terdengar suara langkah kaki dan para iblisnya sudah selesai dengan tugas mereka.

Sarapan pagi yang begitu harmonis, Sakura merasa mereka semakin akrab meskipun masih ada yang saling menyindir dan kesal, pembicaraan sederhana dan tidak begitu canggung lagi saat mereka menyatakan perasaan mereka secara bersamaan, Sakura semakin menikmati posisinya sebagai miko, kembali terbayang akan masa lalu saat memanggil mereka, semuanya menjadi kenangan yang akan selalu di ingatnya.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakan ini,tahun ini pun kalian harus bersiap-siap." Ucap Sakura.

Mengingatkan kembali pada para iblisnya, setiap akhir tahun atau pergantian tahun setiap kuil akan ramai di kunjungi oleh orang-orang yang akan berdoa dan menyambut datangnya pergantian tahun.

"Aku harap yang mengawasi tetua Tazuna atau Biwako, mereka jauh lebih baik dari para tahun sebelumnya, tetua Bansai yang mendapat giliran mengawasi kuil Konoha, dia begitu cerewet dengan segala persiapan di kuil ini, bahkan membandingkannya dengan kuil lain." Ucap Sakura, sedikit mengingat tahun yang telah lewat.

"Serahkan saja pada kami, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kuil ini. " Ucap Kiba.

"Aku sangat memohon bantuan kalian." Ucap Sakura.

Semua iblisnya bersuara akan membantunya seperti tahun lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, Sakura menatap tidak percaya ke arah pintu masuk kuil.

"Kami datang untuk bertemu denganmu." Ucap Ino, Tenten dan Temari pun datang.

"Ka-kalian datang di saat sibuk seperti ini?" Ucap Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sibuk, sekarang sedang libur semester, kami tahu kau tidak akan lanjut kuliah dan hanya akan menjadi berdiam diri di kuil." Ucap Temari.

Sakura berlari ke arah teman-temannya dan memeluk mereka, meskipun mereka mulai sibuk dengan masa perkuliahan mereka, mereka pun menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu Sakura.

"Kami benar-benar ingin selalu mengunjungimu di saat liburan seperti ini." Ucap Tenten, Temari dan Ino pun mengangguk, mereka tidak akan melupakan Sakura, dan lagi pula hanya kuil yang area paling mudah di temukan.

"Terima kasih, semuanya terima kasih." Ucap Sakura, terharu.

"Sekarang kita akan adakan acara masak-masak seperti dulu lagi, apa hewan peliharaanmu itu masih ada?" Ucap Ino, mengangkat kantong belanjaannya begitu juga Temari dan Tenten.

Sakura terdiam, hewan peliharaan, para iblisnya, mereka masih mengingat iblis-iblisnya saat mereka berkunjung dulu.

"Tunggu, apa ini? Apa ini cincin pernikahan? Sakura apa kau sudah menikah?" Ucap Ino, dia terfokus pada sebuah cincin perak di jari manis Sakura.

"Ah, i-ini, ini." Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dan bingung akan mengatakan apa.

"Jangan berbohong pada kami, kenapa kau tidak memanggil kami saat kau menikah?" Ucap Temari.

Tenten dan Ino pun merasa kecewa akan tindakan Sakura, dia hanya diam untuk hal yang sangat spesial ini.

"Maaf, ini cukup dadakan dan aku tidak sempat untuk memberi kabar pada kalian." Ucap Sakura, malu, sejujurnya dia menikah tanpa ada yang tahu kecuali orang-orang dari kuil Taki dan Gaara, iblis dari kuil utama.

"Dan siapa dia pria beruntung itu." Ucap Ino dan memicingkan mata ke arah Sakura.

"Ka-kalian masuk dulu, kita akan bertemu dengannya di dalam." Ucap Sakura dan menarik teman-temannya masuk.

Di ruang tamu, mereka hanya sedikit syok dan merasa sangat senang, pria yang pernah mereka lihat dulunya telah menjadi suami Sakura.

"Aku sudah menduganya, yaa baiklah, kalau aku sendiri sudah tidak perlu mempermasalahkan kau tidak mengundangku." Ucap Ino.

"Ya, aku juga, dari pada calonmu pria lain, aku setuju sama dia." Ucap Temari.

"Nah, kan, kau tidak bisa berbohong lagi tentang perasaanmu." Ucap Tenten.

"He-hentikan itu." Ucap Sakura, malu, wajahnya sampai merona mendengar ucapan teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang berkunjung, aku suami Sakura, senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan sangat sopan dan membuat ketiga gadis ini tersanjung, mereka tidak akan menolak melihat wajah tampan itu.

Sai dan Kiba sudah mengubah wujud mereka atas perintah Sakura, sementara Naruto.

"Aku juga ingin di perlakukan seperti hewan peliharaan." Ucapnya, sedih, Naruto hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar dan tidak bisa keluar, untuk berjaga-jaga agar Naruto tidak berbuat ulah, Sakura memasang kekkai di sekeliling kamar Naruto.

Setelah sekian lama, Sai kembali bertemu gadis pirang itu, dia terlihat semakin dewasa dengan rambutnya yang semakin panjang, penampilannya pun cukup berbeda, dia bukan anak sekolahan. Sai mengeong ke arah Ino.

"Ah, kau, kemarilah." Ucap Ino, masih mengingat kucing itu, menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya.

Sai terlihat senang, sebelum hampir tiba di pangkuan Ino, langkah girang Sai terhenti, dia angkat di Sasuke dan pria itu menatap horror padanya.

"Bersikaplah yang sopan kucing mesum." Ucap Sasuke.

Sai bergerak gelisah dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Tegur Sakura.

"Ah, baiklah." Ucap Sasuke, malas, dia pun melepaskan Sai dan kucing itu kembali ke tujuan awalnya, paha seorang gadis yang pernah di taksirnya dulu.

Ino, Tenten, dan Temari hanya menatap bingung ke arah suami Sakura, dia seperti tidak begitu menyukai kucing.

"Kalian akan masak apa?" Ucap Sakura, mengalihkan pikiran aneh mereka."

"Kami membawa bahan-bahan untuk membuat _chicken curry_ " Ucap Ino, semangat

Berikutnya, yang mereka lakukan hanya menatap Sasuke yang sibuk di dapur, Ketiga sahabat Sakura ini hanya terfokus pada pria yang sangat mahir menggunakan pisau dan memasak, Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk menjamu mereka, Sakura merasa agak sungkan dan Sasuke benar-benar bersikap sangat sopan saat ini, cukup berbanding terbalik saat pertama kali bertemu mereka, Sasuke yang sedang dalam wujud aslinya bahkan tidak ingin di sentuh oleh mereka.

"Apa dia seorang _chef_?" Bisik Ino pada Sakura. Gadis berambut _softpink_ ini segera menggelengkan kepala dan mengatakan 'tidak' jika suaminya itu bukan seorang _chef._

"Pantas saja kau semakin gemuk, dia akan terus memasakkan makanan untukmu." Bisik Temari.

Sakura terlihat pasrah mendengar ucapan teman-temannya.

Makan siang bersama, ruang makan menjadi cukup ramai dengan kedatangan teman-teman Sakura, mereka pun terlihat menikmati hidangan yang di buat Sasuke.

"Kami akan datang lagi saat tahun baru, aku tidak sabar melihat kuil Konoha penuh dengan berbagai hiasan, atau kami bisa membantumu?" Ucap Temari.

"Ah, tidak perlu, kalian tahu sendiri, aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya sendiri setiap tahunnya, lagi pula ada banyak warga yang memang akan selalu membantu setiap tahunnya." Tolak Sakura.

"Kami hanya ingin meringankan pekerjaanmu." Ucap Ino.

"Aku masih bisa mengatasinya, lagi pula sekarang Sasuke akan membantuku, aku ingin kalian menikmati festivalnya saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi." Ucap Ino, begitu juga Tenten dan Temari pamit pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa? Kau bersikap lebih sopan hari ini, bahkan pada mereka." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke setelah teman-temannya sudah keluar dari area kuil.

"Aku hanya ingin mereka tenang jika sahabatnya memiliki pasangan hidup yang baik." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau jadi terdengar licik, apa sikap sopanmu itu hanya di tunjukkan pada mereka sejenak saja? Padahal dulunya kau begitu cuek pada mereka." Sindir Sakura.

"Kau ingin aku bersikap seperti itu?"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti akan ucapanku? Dasar, suami macam apa kau ini." Ucap Sakura dan mencubit lengan Sasuke.

Dari dalam rumah, Sai dan Kiba berlarian, mereka bahkan terlihat panik.

"Sakura, Naruto, dia-" Ucap Kiba.

Sakura pun bergegas ke arah kamar dimana Sakura memasang kekkai, saat tiba, Naruto dalam keadaan tumbang dan tidak bergerak.

 **Kekkai!**

Sakura melepaskan kekkainya dan melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun terkejut melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Kepalaku pusing." Ucapnya.

"Apa ini karena kekkainya?" Ucap Kiba.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka jika terkurung dalam kekkai dalam waktu yang lama akan membuat seorang iblis seperti ini, aku minta maaf Naruto." Ucap Sakura, efek kekkai pada Naruto bahkan hampir menyedot segala tenaganya.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan, sebaiknya makan dan cepat beres-beres." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak dari sana setelah melihat Naruto.

"Setidaknya kau peduli pada kami!" Ucap Kiba.

"Untuk apa aku peduli pada kalian?" Ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Kepala rumah tangga apanya yang tidak bisa mengurus orang-orang di rumahnya!" Kesal Kiba.

Hening.

"Hahahahahah." Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, segera menutup mulutnya dan menahan tawa.

Anehnya Kiba protes seperti ingin di perhatikan dan sekarang menganggap Sasuke adalah kepala rumah tangga di kediaman ini.

"Sial, aku jadi mual mendengar ucapanmu." Ucap Sai dan menatap Kiba.

"Berisik! Bantu aku bawa Naruto ke ruang makan!" Protes Kiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...!

nggak jadi update senin, mungkin senin, kalau sempat update chapter berikutnya... *semoga*

sorry alurnya agak fast, nggk di sengaja, tapi author pengen membuat alurnya benar-benar komplit pada chapter-chapter terakhir, semua yang author pikirkan sejak lama, cukup lama akhirnya tertuang semua, masih banyak yang pengen di buatin alurnya lagi tapi masih akan berlanjut di chapter final,

jadi sini, Sasuke-saku dah nikah yaa.. *selamat! selamat! namun secara diam-diam.

.

.

See you final chapter... ~


	20. Perpisahan

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka yang di karang-karang author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun, sedikit menggabungkan iblis dan miko, tidak ada unsur buruk apapun dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya sekedar cerita bergender supernatural-humor, berharap ini akan lucu, jika tidak lucu maka author kembali gagal membuat cerita humor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **! Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya ~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **[ Perpisahan ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Area kuil Konoha mulai ramai dengan warga yang tiap tahunnya memiliki tugas untuk membantu membuat festival, beberapa papan kayu mulai di bentuk menyerupai stand-stand kecil, lampu hias mulai di tata, beberapa area pun mulai di hiasi, kuil di bersihkan dan kembali di cat agar warna bangunan kuil jadi terlihat seperti baru.

Tahun ini Sakura bisa tenang, tetua Biwako yang mendapat tugas mengawasi kuil Konoha, dia hanya mengamati sekitarnya dan tidak banyak berkomentar, sangat berbeda dengan tetua Bansai yang mengawasi, dia akan sangat cerewet jika beberapa area yang di tata tidak sesuai keinginannya, para warga pun jadi terkesan malas untuk menata kuil jika kakek tua itu yang banyak protes.

"Aku senang tetua Biwako yang mengawasi kuil Konoha." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa tetua Bansai berulah tahun lalu? Dia memang selalu melakukan apapun sesuai keinginannya di setiap kuil, tenang saja, dia sedang mengawasi kuil Taki." Ucap Biwako.

"Aku jadi kasihan pada Hinata, dia pasti akan kena omelan tetua Bansai." Ucap Sakura dan berwajah cemberut.

"Apa kau ingin tetua Bansai yang berada di sini?"

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak mengatakan hal itu, aku mohon tetua." Ucap Sakura.

"Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Apa nenek akan datang? Atau dia pun mengawasi kuil lain?"

"Sepertinya dia akan berada di kuil utama sementara waktu."

"Begitu yaa."

"Tapi, katanya Chiyo akan datang saat hari festival, sekarang kau pun harus berlatih untuk melakukan tarian sakralmu nona miko." Ucap Biwako.

Sakura mengangguk pasti dan terlihat bersemangat. Gadis itu pun pamit untuk kembali ke kediamannya dan berlatih. Biwako menatap Sakura, sejanak dia merasakan hal dari Sakura, seakan aura mikonya tercampur oleh sesuatu, Biwako merasa sedikit penasaran dengan Sakura, dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja, hanya saja auranya berbeda.

Masih ada waktu lima hari untuk perayaan tahun baru di kuil, Kiba, Naruto, Dan Sai membantu para warga, mereka sudah cukup di kenal akibat kejadian berbelanja sebelumnya, saat mereka masih di gilir dan pada akhirnya Kiba yang bertanggung jawab berbelanja, sedangkan Sasuke, dia bersama Sakura dan ibu-ibu lainnya membuatkan makanan untuk yang bekerja, para ibu-ibu jadi kesulitan bekerja dan mereka terfokus pada wajah Sasuke dan kemahirannya dalam memasak.

"Apa kau mau menjadi menantuku?" Ucap salah satu dari ibu-ibu.

"Maaf, nyonya, aku sudah memiliki istri." Ucap Sasuke, ramah.

"Sayang sekali, wanita itu beruntung yaa." Ucap mereka heboh.

Sakura jadi sedikit malu dan mengatakan pada Sasuke untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi jika dia ingin mengatakan telah memiliki pasangan itu tidak masalah.

Naruto dan Kiba sedang membawa papan-papan yang berat itu, mereka tidak merasa ini benda yang berat, para pria yang sudah semakin tua, setiap tahunnya sebagai pekerja untuk membuat festival sekarang tidak muda lagi, mereka jadi tertolong.

"Sayangnya Gaara tidak ke sini." Ucap Naruto, sedikit kurang bersemangat, Gaara adalah iblis milik tetua Bansai, dia harus pergi kemana tuannya pergi.

"Sudahlah, kau senang Gaara ke sini, tapi jika tuannya ikut itu hanya akan jadi masalah, ingat saja tahun lalun dia marah-marah besar pada kita, bahkan warga membicarakan sikapnya yang suka seenaknya di belakangnya." Ucap Kiba.

"Kau benar, kakek tua itu sangat menyebalkan." Ucap Naruto, mengingat di sampai mendapaat teguran berkali-kali saat ceroboh.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya,

Pekerjaan di hentikan, tinggal sedikit lagi penyambutan tahun baru akan selesai, area kuil sudah sepi dan peralatan di biarkan di sana, di ruang tamu, tetua Biwako akan menginap sementara waktu, suasananya begitu tenang, sekali wanita tua ini menyeruput teh dan menatap Sakura, entah mengapa dia masih merasakan hal aneh pada Sakura, aura miko yang memudar dan selain itu ada aura lain di tubuh Sakura, tapi gadis miko itu tetap tidak menyadari apapun.

"Sakura." Panggil Biwako.

Gadis itu menatap tetua Biwako, dia pun sedang bersantai bersama tetua Biwako, sedangkan para iblisnya sedang berada di ruangan favorit mereka.

"Apa akhir-akhir telah terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Biwako

"Tidak ada, apa ini tentang iblis jahat?" Ucap Sakura.

"Iya, apa iblis jahat semakin banyak berkeliaran di area ini?"

"Tidak juga, iblis jahat semakin berkurang dan yang kuat pun jarang untuk muncul, kadang hanya beberapa roh yang penasaran dan kekuatan jahat mengganggu mereka."

Biwako terdiam, masih senantiasa menatap gadis berambut _softpink_ di hadapannya.

"Selain itu? Apa ada yang terjadi lagi?"

"Tidak ada, aku sudah berusaha menjaga kuil dan kota ini sebaik mungkin." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum senang.

Biwako tidak akan menatap apa yang di harapkannya jika Sakura pun tidak mengatakan sesuatu, bahkan itu tentang dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya, Biwako pamit untuk pergi sejenak, dia akan kembali lagi secepatnya. Sakura pun sedikit bingung akan sikap tetua Biwako, setiap harinya wanita tua itu memperhatikan Sakura, menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran seakan Sakura sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, kuil semakin ramai dengan banyak orang-orang yang akan membantu menyelesaikan persiapan sebelum hari H, Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke, sedikit menceritakan sikap tetua Biwako padanya

"Apa mungkin tetua Biwako menyadarinya?" Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke, dia merasakan jika tetua Biwako bersikap aneh padanya.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, apa dia menanyakan sesuatu berkaitan dengan pasangan hidupmu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia pun tidak memperhatikan gerak-gerik tetua Biwako dan hanya terfokus ikut membantu warga.

"Tidak, dia hanya menanyakan tentang iblis yang kita lawan akhir-akhir ini, aku hanya merasakan ada hal yang ingin di sampaikannya tapi tetua Biwako tidak mengatakan apapun." Ucap Sakura, bahkan memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak pikiran, sekarang fokus pada perayaan ini, seluruh warga menaruh kepercayaan penting padamu, miko dari kuil konoha." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, maaf, aku hanya terlalu banyak pikiran." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum malu.

"Eh-hem, tidak ada waktu untuk bermesraan, sekarang tinggal sehari, kau harus membantu Sasuke." Ucap Kiba.

"Jangan diam di situ, banyak papan yang harus di angkat disana!" Ucap Naruto.

"Berisik." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan menjauh dari Sakura.

"Kau yang berisik!" Kesal Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuil Utama.**

"Kau kembali? Aku pikir perayaan masih sehari lagi." Ucap Chiyo, Biwako pulang ke kuil utama lebih awal.

"Tidak, hanya ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Biwako.

"Kita bicarakan di tempatku saja." Ucap Chiyo dan mengajak Biwako ke ruangan Chiyo, mereka bisa bersantai dan meminum teh hijau hangat, beberapa kue mocci menemani minum teh mereka.

"Kuil utama jadi begitu sepi, para tetua sedang sibuk mengawasi kuil-kuil di berbagai belahan dunia, sekarang yang tertinggal hanya para penjaga kuil utama dan kau di sini." Ucap Biwako dan menatap area sekitar, ruangan Chiyo memiliki pemandangan yang bagus, di sampingnya taman indah di area kuil Utama yang di tata begitu cantik, bebatuan putih bulat dan mulus tersebar disekitar taman, pohon bongsai yang besar mendominasi area itu, ada kolam ikan dengan ikan mas dengan ukuran cukup besar, tidak semuanya adalah ikan asli, sebagian adalah roh yang bersemayam di kolam itu, mereka pun sebagai salah satu penjaga kuil utama.

"Kau benar, di sini menjadi sangat tenang." Ucap Chiyo, membenarkan ucapan Biwakao. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu kembali ke sini, apa disana baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaan Sakura? Aku sudah jarang bertemu dengannya setelah di panggil tetua Bansai untuk menetap di kuil utama." Lanjut Chiyo.

"Sakura baik-baik saja."

"Apa dia berbuat ulah lagi? Terakhir dia membuat kuil Konoha hampir di serang oleh iblis jahat, dasar anak itu, entah apa yang di pikirkannya sampai membuat kuil terancam." Ucap Chiyo mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Aku jadi mengingat kau yang dulu, kalian, cucu dan nenek benar-benar mirip." Ucap Biwako.

"Aku tidak seperti dia, Sakura lebih banyak ceroboh." Ucap Chiyo.

"Hahaha, baiklah."

"Bagaimana dengan para iblisnya?"

"Aku tidak menyangka Sakura benar-benar bisa mengendalikan mereka semua, Sakura termasuk miko yang paling kuat, dia bisa mengontrol keempat iblis itu."

"Bagaimana pun juga, ini termasuk hal yang tidak begitu baik, keempat iblis itu akan terus menyedot energi Sakura, aku harap Sakura segera menikah dan memutuskan kontrak dengan keempat iblis itu."

"Ah, tentang masalah itu, aku pikir Sakura telah menikah." Ucap Biwako.

"Belum, Sakura belum menikah hingga sekarang, katanya dia memiliki seseorang yang di sukainya, tapi sampai kapan dia harus menyembunyikan pemuda itu? Dia harus segera memperlihatkannya padaku dan kedua orang tuanya."

"Benarkah? Aku pikir jika aura miko meredup tandanya dia sudah akan memiliki penerus."

Chiyo terdiam.

"Inilah yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, aura miko Sakura meredup, anehnya aku merasakan aura lain dari tubuhnya, apa Sakura benar-benar belum menikah? Atau ada hal yang di sembunyikan cucumu itu? Aku ingin kau ikut denganku dan perhatikanlah cucumu itu, dia sangat berbeda sekarang, seperti seorang wanita yang sedang mengandung." Ucap Biwako.

"Itu benar-benar tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Tapi kita masih harus mengawasi saja, perayaan pergantian tahun sebentar lagi, kita bisa bertanya pada Sakura setelah perayaannya selesai." Ucap Biwako.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang, sementara ini, aku ingin kau menjaga cucuku itu."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti cucuku sendiri."

"Terima kasih, Biwako"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuil Konoha.**

"Maaf hari ini kau akan tidur dengan Kiba." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa, selamat tidur." Ucap Sasuke, mengecup pipi Sakura dan keluar dari kamar istrinya itu.

Tetua Biwako masih berada di kuil konoha, Sasuke jadi harus tidur kembali dengan Kiba. Mereka masih belum siap untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya tenang hubungan mereka.

Esoknya,

Kuil mulai ramai, beberapa orang mulai menata barang-barang jualan mereka, mengatur tempat pemanggan yang menjual berbagai macam makanan dan cemilan, suasana jadi semakin ramai saat hari mulai sore, para pedagang telah siap dengan jualan mereka, di belakang kuil juga di gunakan sebagai tempat untuk menjual dan beberapa meter dari tempat jualan, telah di siapkan tempat untuk meluncurkan kembang api.

"Tahun ini pun, kita masih bisa merayakannya di dunia manusia." Ucap Naruto dan sibuk memakan kue moccinya.

"Kau benar, hmmm! Ini enak, makanan manusia memang yang paling enak." Ucap Kiba dan tengah memakan pasta mienya.

Mereka tengah bersantai di atas atap dan melihat area di bawah dekat kuil yang begitu ramai, orang-orang ramai berlalu lalang, para pedagang sibuk menyuarakan dagangan mereka.

"Mungkin saja tahun depan kita tidak akan merasakan hal ini lagi di dunia manusia." Ucap Sai.

"Yaah, untuk sekarang pun mari nikmati hari ini." Ucap Kiba. Dia pun tahu, mau sampai kapan keempat iblis itu berada di dunia, Sakura benar-benar harus bisa mengakhiri kontraknya demi keselamatan nyawanya.

Semuanya jadi terfokus pada Sakura yang sedang berada di depan tengah kuil dan memakai pakaian mikonya, biasanya hanya pakaian miko dengan atasan yukata pendek putih dan celana hakama berwarna merah, sekarang, ada beberapa hiasan yang menghiasi kepala gadis berambut _softpink_ itu, rambut panjangnya di ikat rendah agar rapi, Sakura pun mengenakan lapisan terluar lagi berwarna putih transparan, dengan detail pinggiran lengan menggunakan pita kain berwarna merah dan emas, wajahnya sedikit mendapat riasan, dia akan menari sebuah tarian tradisional, beberapa orang dengan alat musiknya pun sudah siap.

Alunan suara musik mulai terdengar cukup keras di area kuil yang ramai, orang-orang akan menonton sejenak penampilan miko itu, beberapa orang masih menghargai miko dan kuil Konoha, beberapa orang lainnya menganggap hanya sebuah hal yang masih sulit untuk di percayai atau hanya mitos yang tidak perlu di anggap serius.

Sakura bisa tahu dari raut wajah mereka, sesekali mereka berbisik tentang siapa miko itu dan kenapa harus menghormati kuil tua ini, mereka akan merasakan hal yang sangat aneh tentang keturunan Haruno di kota Konoha ini.

Penampilan Sakura berakhir, gadis ini duduk termenung di dalam kuil, sedikit lelah, dia sudah berlatih beberapa hari sebelum hari H.

"Minumlah." Ucap Biwako memberikan minuman untuk Sakura.

"Terima kasih, tetua." Ucap Sakura dan meneguk minumannya.

"Orang-orang baru semakin hari semakin ramai berdatangan di Konoha, mereka akan selalu membicarakan keanehan kuil ini dan keturunan Haruno, apa kau sedang memikirkannya?" Ucap Biwako.

"Hanya sedikit, dan aku pun kepikiran tentang apakah ini semacam kutukan? Hidup di jaman modern ini akan sulit mendekatkan hal mitos dan kenyataan." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku pun penasaran, bagaimana bisa hanya beberapa keturunan saja punya tugas untuk menjaga kuil, bahkan di masa lampau pun belum ada yang menjelaskan asal mulanya semua ini terjadi."

"Aku harap, bisa menjadi manusia biasa, tidak perlu melakukan pekerjaan membasmi hantu atau iblis dan hidup normal, keluar kota dan negeri, berkeliling di tempat yang jauh, bersama orang yang di sukai tanpa harus menggunakan persyaratan." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tahu, ini cukup berat untukmu, Sakura, di saat kau ingin bersama teman-temanmu, menjalani kehidupan normalmu, tapi kau harus terbelenggu di dalam kuil ini, kau harus sering-sering membicarakan hal ini dengan miko lainnya di kuil lainnya, kalian bisa saling membagi pengalaman kalian sebagai miko."

"Tetua benar, aku selalu saja merasa menanggung tugas berat ini sendirian, tapi aku lupa jika di luar sana, ada begitu banyak anak gadis yang takdirnya sudah di tentukan begitu saja, bahkan saat mereka belum lahir." Ucap Sakura, mengingat Hinata dan miko lainnya yang pernah berkunjung ke kuil Konoha. "Apa di tahun ini atau beberapa tahun terakhir ini, ada yang mencoba melawan takdirnya?" Ucap Sakura, penasaran.

"Sampai tahun ini belum ada, para miko dan calon miko begitu patuh, aku yakin mereka sudah jauh lebih menanamkan ketakutan mereka jika keluar jauh dari kuil saat masih kecil, semua itu sering di lakukan orang tua keturunan miko, sulit juga yaaa, kota seluas ini dan kalian harus menjaganya."

"Apa tetua Biwako pernah menjadi miko?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit penasaran, neneknya dulu adalah miko dan sekarang ikut menjadi salah satu tetua di kuil utama.

"Aku tidak pernah menjadi miko, garis keturunan miko tidak turun pada keluargaku, tapi di jaman dulu keluarga selalu menjadi pendamping miko dan pada akhirnya aku pun mendapat kelebihan ini dari para leluhurku dulu, mereka menurunkan kelebihan mereka, jaman masih muda aku juga tidak ingin terpengaruh dengan hal mitos dan tidak masuk akal ini, tapi saat bertemu Chiyo dan melihatnya berjuang melawan makhluk aneh, itu adalah hal pertama yang membuatku benar-benar takut dan merasa aneh, aku bisa melihat makhluk dalam wujud yang seram itu, sementara nenekmu, dia tidak takut dan bahkan berani melawannya, haa...~ jadi mengingat masa lalu. Nenekmu dulu sangat kuat." Ucap Biwako, sedikit menceritakan masa lalunya yang juga pernah sulit.

Sakura tersenyum. "Hingga sekarang pun nenek masih sangat kuat." Ucap gadis berambut _softpink_ itu.

Biwako menatap Sakura, gadis itu hanya sedang dalam masa jenuhnya, entah apa yang mempengaruhinya, dia seperti berharap tidak terlahir sebagai keturunan miko dan bisa melakukan segalanya sesuai keinginannya.

"Kau akan tetap sebagai seorang miko, maka jangan pernah ragu akan hal ini, kau tahu di luar masih banyak hal yang perlu kau kalahkan, apakah itu hantu penasaran atau iblis jahat sekali pun, meskipun orang-orang mulai tidak peduli pada keturunanmu, kalian tetap mendapat kedudukan tertinggi di mata kami dan orang-orang yang masih sangat menaruh kepercayaan pada kalian." Ucap Biwako.

"Terima kasih, tetua." Ucap Sakura.

"Sekarang, nikmatilah festival tahun ini, aku yakin kau sudah tidak sabar untuk ikut meramaikannya." Ucap Biwako.

Sakura pamit pada Biwako dan bergegas kembali ke rumahnya, dia sudah menyiapkan yukata indahnya dan ingin berjalan bersama para iblisnya.

Saat di kamar, Sakura mulai mengenakan yukatanya, sementara Sasuke dengan yukata abu-abunya, duduk dan sedang menatap langit malam.

"Bisa membantuku?" Ucap Sakura, dia kesulitan memakai obinya.

Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke, dia jadi ingat akan pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Sekarang kau jadi terlihat berbeda saat mengenakan yukata, padahal dulunya kalian selalu menggunakan pakaian yang sama." Ucap Sakura.

"Mungkin karena sekarang kau selalu memaksa kami memakai pakaian manusia."

"I-itu hanya untuk membuat kalian terlihat tidak mencolok di sini." Ucap Sakura.

 **Duuuarrr!**

Langit malam menjadi indah dengan kembang api warna-warni.

"Sudah pergantian tahun?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn." Keduanya terdiam menikmati cahaya kembang api lewat jendela kamar Sakura, obi Sakura telah selesai terpasang.

"Selamat tahun baru, suamiku." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya merona mengucapkan hal itu dan memanggil Sasuke suaminya.

"Hn, selamat tahun baru." Ucap Sasuke. Merangkul bahu Sakura dan mendekapnya, sesaat yang menyenangkan, tapi masalah ini tidak akan berakhir jika Sakura terus keras kepala.

"Kita akan bicara pada kedua orang tuaku dan nenek Chiyo." Ucap Sakura, namun nada suaranya terdengar aneh, seakan dia masih ragu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Jika saja mereka akan melakukan hal buruk pada kalian, aku yang akan melawan nenek."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Kau saja akan kalah dengan nenek."

"Mungkin ada cara lain agar tidak perlu menepuh jalan seperti itu."

Keduanya saling bertatapan, mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca dia benar-benar lelah akan takdir keturunannya sendiri, meskipun tetua Biwako sudah membuatnya sadar akan kedudukannya ini, tapi tetap saja, dia sangat ingin melakukan segalanya yang ingin di lakukanya tanpa terikat apapun.

Memeluk Sasuke dan menangis, dia ingin kebebasan, setidaknya sedikit saja keadilan untuknya sebagai seorang manusia juga.

Sementara itu, di atas atap, suasana yang tadinya ceria, kini ketiga iblis itu terdiam, mereka merasakan sedikit sakit pada dada mereka, sesuatu sedang membuat Sakura bersedih. Langit di malam hari begitu indah, orang-orang yang berada di area kuil terlihat senang menatap langit dan mengucapkan selamat tahun baru, tapi tidak bagi pemilik kuil, Sakura masih menangis dan Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura, berusaha membuat istrinya itu tenang, ketiga iblis lainnya pun tidak bisa terlihat senang saat ini.

Tahun baru ini menjadi keputusan baru untuk mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari setelah perayaan, kuil yang tadinya ramai dengan stand-stand kecil, lampu lampion warna-warni, hiasan di mana-mana kini sudah di bersihkan, area kuil menjadi sepi lagi, di halaman hanya terlihat Naruto sedang menyapu dedaunan yang kering, musim dingin masih berhembus dan membuat area sekitar begitu dingin.

"Kau tidak kedinginan? Jangan terlalu lama di luar." Ucap Sakura pada Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Sakura, aku ini iblis kuat, angin dingin semacam ini tidak ada apa-apanya, di dunia iblis jauh lebih dingin." Ucap Naruto dan sebuah senyum lebarnya di wajahnya.

"Kau yang harus tetap berada di dalam ruangan dan pakai pakaian hangatmu." Tegur Sasuke.

"Iya-iya." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Apa hari ini kau akan mengatakannya pada nenek Chiyo?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam dan begitu tenang, dia bahkan tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Apa aku saja yang mengatakannya?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, tunggu sedikit lagi, tunggu sampai aku mendapat waktu yang pas." Ucap Sakura, raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Aku akan menanggung segala amarah nenek Chiyo."

"Aku akan bersamamu saat di marahi, tapi tidak untuk sekarang."

"Hn, baiklah."

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Naruto yang sedang menyapu menghentikan kegiatannya, beberapa orang berjalan dari arah belakang kuil dan kini berhenti di hadapannya.

"Kami mencari tuanmu." Ucap orang-orang itu.

Naruto menyimpan sapunya dan menatap aneh pada mereka. "Untuk apa kalian mencari tuanku dan ada perlu apa?" Ucap Naruto, dia sedikit curiga pada mereka, memakai pakaian hakama serba putih dan menutup wajah mereka dengan sebuah topeng.

"Kami utusan dari kuil utama, tuan Bansai ingin bertemu tuanmu."

" _Oh, si kakek tua menyebalkan itu."_ Batin Naruto, baru mendengar namanya saja Naruto sudah tidak suka.

"Tuanku ada di dalam, aku akan mengantar kalian." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tunggu saja di sini." Ucap salah satu dari mereka

"Apa? Hey tung-" Naruto tidak bisa bergerak, menatap ke arah kakinya, sebuah kekkai terpasang pada kakinya dan membuatnya tidak bergerak.

"Sasuke! Selamatkan Sakura!" Teriak Naruto. Dia tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, tapi melihat gerak-gerik aneh orang-orang itu, Naruto segera meminta bantuan.

Sasuke mendengarnya, mengajak Sakura keluar dari bangunan rumah, sayangnya semua area seakan di kepung bahkan jalanan menuju hutan dan kini mereka terdiam di halaman belakang kuil.

"Mereka penjaga khusus kuil utama, ada apa kalian ke sini?" Ucap Sakura, dia tahu betul mereka, jika penjaga khusus di turunkan mungkin sedang terjadi masalah besar.

"Kami di perintahkan tuan Bansai untuk membawamu miko dari kuil Konoha."

"Ada keperluan apa? Kenapa tetua Bansai tidak datang ke sini?" Ucap Sakura, merasa aneh akan tujuan kedatangan mereka.

"Mereka punya niat tidak baik untuk membawamu pergi, Sakura." Ucap Sai, dia sudah berdiri bersama Kiba di belakang Sakura, sementara Naruto masih tertahan dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kau bisa perintahkan kami untuk melawan mereka." Ucap Kiba.

"Tidak, jangan bertindak gegabah mereka penjaga khusus yang sulit di kalahkan, dimana Naruto?" Ucap Sakura dan mencarinya.

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku!" Ucap Naruto, dia pun seakan terikat dan berada di dalam kekkai, seseorang membawanya dan kekkai itu seakan melayan.

"Kami akan melepaskannya jika kau bersedia ikut bersama kami."

"Hanya Naruto, tidak apa-apa, kami bisa membantumu melepaskannya, jangan mengikuti ucapan mereka Sakura." Ucap Sai.

Sakura terlihat kebingungan, tiba-tiba saja penjaga khusus kuil utama datang dan dalam jumlah yang banyak seperti akan terjadi perang besar, mereka menangkap Naruto dan menjadikannya tahanan jika tidak ikut dengan mereka.

"Nona miko dari kuil Konoha, kami di utus tetua Bansai memanggilmu ke kuil utama, ikutlah bersama kami dengan tenang tanpa adanya perlawanan." Kembali salah satu dari mereka menegaskan untuk Sakura segera mengikuti mereka.

Sakura masih terlihat ragu, Sai pun mengatakan mereka tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk membawa Sakura.

"Sasuke, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ucap Sakura, menatap Sasuke dan iblis itu terlihat tenang, dia merasa ada yang tidak beres, menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat.

"Tetap di sini dan jangan pergi." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menggangguk. "Aku tidak akan mengikuti kalian dan lepaskan iblisku, jika kalian tidak melakukannya aku akan melawan kalian." Tegas Sakura.

Kiba, Sai dan Sasuke sudah siap jika akan bertarung dengan para penjaga khusus itu.

Sebuah portal terbuka, Gaara bersama nenek Chiyo dan tetua Biwako. Mereka datang bersama tanpa tetua Bansai.

"Nenek?" Ucap Sakura.

"Ada apa ini?" Ucap nenek Chiyo dan melihat sekitar. "Lepaskan iblis rubah itu." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Para penjaga itu menghilangkan kekkainya dan melepaskan Naruto, Naruto segera berlari ke arah Sakura dan mereka pun seakan siap melawan siapapun saat ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan hal ini? Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kuil utama." Ucap Biwako. Para pengawal itu mendengar ucapan Biwako, mereka berjalan ke arah portal yang di buka Gaara menuju ke kuil utama.

"Nenek, ada apa ini? Kenapa penjaga khusus ingin membawaku pergi ke kuil utama?"

"Mereka hanya terlalu berlebihan, ada hal yang perlu di bicarakan, aku datang ke sini untuk membuatmu tidak salah paham."

"Ah, begitu yaa." Ucap Sakura dan menjadi tenang.

Keempat iblis itu masih tidak bisa tenang, mereka masih merasakan hal yang aneh dari sekitarnya.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa ikut bersama nenek." Ucap Chiyo.

Naruto menatap ke arah Gaara, temannya itu juga terlihat aneh, Gaara seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi tetap saja diam, kini Naruto menatap Sai dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara, Sai mengerti akan maksud Naruto, dia akan membaca pikiran Gaara, setelahnya berbisik pada Sasuke di sebelahnya.

Tangan Sasuke yang tengah menggenggam tangan Sakura, menarik gadis itu untuk mundur ke arah belakangnya, Kiba, Sai dan Naruto kini berjalan maju, mereka seakan sedang melindungi Sakura.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian membawa tuan kami." Ucap Naruto.

"Jika kalian ingin berbohong, sebaik yang lebih baik dari itu, bahkan Gaara tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun." Ucap Sai.

Nenek Chiyo menatap ke arah Gaara dan iblis itu mengalihkan tatapannya, dia tidak bisa menutupi apapun saat ini.

"Sakura, apa kau sedang berbohong pada nenek?" Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"A-aku tidak sedang berbohong, nek." Ucap Sakura, sedikit takut, menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya tepat di belakang punggung Sasuke.

"Pantas saja selama ini tetua Biwako merasa aneh padamu."

Sakura terkejut, dia pun tidak tahu jika selama tetua Biwako mengawasinya juga.

"Katakan Sakura, apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Ucap Sakura dan dia semakin takut.

"Katakan jika tidak-" Nenek Chiyo bergerak bersama tetua Biwako, para penjaga khusus yang masih belum masuk ke dalam portal bergerak ke arah Sakura dan para iblisnya.

Kiba, Naruto dan Sai bergerak maju dan melawan mereka.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti tuan kami!" Ucap Kiba.

Ketiganya menyebar, kecuali Sasuke yang tetap diam dan masih membiarkan Sakura berdiri di belakangnya.

 **Kekkai!**

Ketiga iblis itu berhenti bergerak, tidak ada yang bisa melawan balik, Biwako dan para penjaga kuil utama mengurung ke tiga iblis itu di dalam kekkai yang cukup kuat. Sementara nenek Chiyo masih berjalan dan kini sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke.

"Jika Sakura tidak ingin berbicara, iblis serigala, katakan yang sebenarnya." Ucap nenek Chiyo, bahkan tatapan itu terlihat menajam.

Sasuke memilih diam, Sakura terus berisik padanya untuk mengatakan tidak apapun.

"Sakuraaa!" Kini nada suara nenek Chiyo meninggi, dia tidak percaya jika Sakura bahkan berbohong padanya.

"Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak akan ikut nenek dan aku tidak sedang berbohong!" Ucap Sakura.

Nenek Chiyo terlihat kecewa akan sikap cucunya itu, menoleh ke arah Biwako.

"Maaf, Sakura, nenek hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

 **Tiiinngggg!**

Seakan muncul cahaya terang yang menyilaukan, genggaman tangan Sasuke terlepas darinya, dia sudah berusaha menggenggamnya kuat namun seakan ada yang memisahkannya, tubuhnya terasa berat dan kepalanya pusing, Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya ke rerumputan, samar-samar dia melihat satu-persatu iblisnya di tangkap dan di rantai, tubuhnya terasa lemah dan sulit di gerakan.

"Ja-jangan, menangkap, mereka, aku, mohon." Bahkan saat berbicara pun sangat kesulitan, setelahnya Sakura tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi, apapun yang di lihatnya gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov.**

 **Kuil Utama.**

Membuka mataku dan aku tengah duduk di sebuah ruangan berwarna putih, kedua tangan dan kakiku di rantai dan ujung rantai itu berada pada lantai yang aku pijaki, ini dimana? Menatap ke depan dan aku melihat keempat iblisku, mereka menutup mata dan terdiam di sana, tangan, kaki dan leher mereka pun di rantai besi, menatap ke atas, sepertinya aku pernah melihat tempat ini saat masih kecil, apa ini-

Tempat pengadilan?

"Kiba! Naruto! Sasuke! Sai!" Teriakku keras, aku harus membangunkan mereka, aku yakin tetua Biwako yang mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan membuatku sulit melawan.

Mereka pun akhirnya bangun.

"Sakura!"

Mereka memanggilku dan berusaha melepaskan rantai yang membelenggu mereka, sayangnya mereka tidak tahu jika tempat ini, semua kekuatan iblis menjadi netral, mereka tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk menghancurkan rantai besi itu.

Pintu terbuka dan para tetua mulai masuk, nenekku pun ikut bersama mereka.

"Haruno Sakura, Miko dari kuil Konoha, aku tidak percaya jika kau melanggar peraturan miko dengan memiliki hubungan bersama seorang iblis." Ucap tetua Bansai.

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar ucapannya, bagaimana tetua Bansai tahu jika aku dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan? Aku tidak percaya jika hal ini begitu cepat di ketahui, aku sudah lama menutupi hal ini dan dengan mudahnya mereka tahu.

"Apa kau akan mengelak miko? Kau tidak bisa menutupinya apalagi jika ada setengah iblis di dalam perutmu."

"Se-setengah iblis?" Ucapku dan menatap perutku.

"Tetua Biwako yang sedang mengawasi kuil Konoha saat perayaan menyadari hal aneh darimu miko, seorang miko tidak mungkin memiliki aura iblis, itu sangat mustahil." Ucap tetua Banzai.

Terdiam sejenak, perutku dan setengah iblis, apa jangan-jangan, menatap ke arah Sasuke, raut wajahnya terlihat kesal, dia masih berusaha melepaskan rantai yang ada padanya, aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya jika sekarang aku telah hamil.

 **Brakk!**

"Apa-apaan ini! seorang miko bersama seorang iblis, sekarang waktunya memberi hukuman yang setimpal atas perbuatanmu miko dan para iblismu yang akan menanggunya."

"Apa! Ti-tidak! Aku mohon jangan lukai para iblisku, aku akan menanggung segala hukuman mereka." Ucapku, aku sampai panik mendengar mereka akan di hukum.

"Lepaskan! Kalian tidak berhak memberi kami hukuman!" Ucap Naruto.

"Memangnya kalian siapa! Siaal!" Ucap Kiba.

Mereka pun mengamuk dan berusaha melepaskan rantai itu, tapi mau bagaimana pun rantai itu sangat kuat dan kekuatan mereka sedang netral, aku sampai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Nenek, Aku mohon padamu, tetua Bansai, dengarkan permintaanku ini sekali saja." Ucapku dan menangis, aku tidak ingin melihat mereka di musnahkan.

Nenek mengalihkan tatapannya dariku, tetua Biwako pun tidak ingin melihatku, aku pun ikut merontah dan berusaha melepaskan rantai pengikatku, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakiti iblis milikku.

"Jangan sakiti merekaaa!" Teriakku histeris.

Jika saja, jika saja ada sedikit harapan, aku ingin bisa menolong mereka, aku ingin mereka tidak di musnahkan.

"Hukuman untuk para iblis dari kuil Konoha adalah di musnahkan, kalian akan di musnahkan di hadapan miko kalian." Ucap tetua Bansai, dia sudah memutuskan hukuman untuk mereka.

"Jangan lakukan! Jangan!" Teriakku semakin kencang, tidak peduli sampai suaraku habis dan energiku habis untuk teriak dan merontah.

Para tetua mulai membacakan sebuah mantera pemusnah, di lantai sudah ada sebuah lingkaran mantera untuk memusnahkan mereka.

"Hentikan! Tidak! Tidak!" Aku semakin panik dan semakin memberontak bakan tidak peduli kedua kaki dan tanganku yang lecet akibat rantai besi itu.

 **Booomm!**

Dinding ruangan pengadilan hancur, para tetua berhenti membacakan mantera pemusnah, dinding itu hancur hingga area luar bisa terlihat.

"Sekarang!" Ucapku.

Para iblisku pun mulai melepaskan rantai yang menjerat mereka, kekuatan ruangan ini menjadi hilang akibat sesuatu yang menghancurkan, di tengah kepulang debu bekas hancurnya dinding itu, aku bisa melihat Gaara disana.

Gaara? Aku tidak percaya dialah yang menolong kami.

Sasuke datang menghampiriku dan melepaskan rantai yang ada padaku, memeluknya erat aku sampai menangis keras, aku tidak ingin mereka di musnahkan.

"Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucap tetua Bansai, dia terlihat sangat marah pada iblis miliknya.

"Maaf, tuan, aku tidak bisa melihat temanku di musnahkan begitu saja." Ucap Gaara.

Naruto sampai terharu dan merangkul Gaara yang sudah berada di tengah kami.

Sasuke memberikanku pada Gaara. "Tolong jaga Sakura, kami yang akan melawan mereka." Ucap Sasuke, Gaara mengangguk pasti dan berada di sisiku.

Menatap ke arah empat iblisku, mereka bersama-sama melawan penjaga khusus kuil utama bahkan sampai berani melawan para tetua, aku tidak tahu ingin bangga pada mereka atau merasa sedikit takut, jika mereka seperti ini, para tetua mungkin akan semakin marah pada mereka.

Tempat pengadilan kuil utama menjadi rusak, banyak penjaga khusus berjatuhan, mereka, para iblisku begitu kuat, aku sampai lupa jika mereka iblis terkuat yang pernah aku panggil, menatap ke arah Sasuke, selama ini dia jarang untuk melawan iblis mana pun, kali ini aku melihatnya, bertarung demi membela diri dan membela teman-temannya.

Keadaan cukup kacau dan tetua Bansai sampai turun tangan, Gaara tidak peduli pada tuannya, aku yakin setelah ini mungkin Gaara akan mendapat hukumannya.

"Hentikan!" Nenekku berteriak dan para iblisku berhenti melawan para penjaga. Mereka masih mendengar nenekku. "Kalian hanya akan merusak kuil yang suci ini, baiklah jika ini keinginan kalian." Ucap nenekku.

Menatap ke arahnya dan dia pun menatap ke arahku.

"Apa yang kau katakan Chiyo! Mereka hanya iblis!" Tetua Bansai masih sangat marah.

"Kejadian ini tidak akan selesai jika hanya terjadi pertumpahan darah, mari membuat solusi yang lebih baik sebelum kuil utama hancur, ketua Bansai ingatlah saat kita melawan iblis terkuat dan menghancurkan kuil utama." Ucap nenekku dan aku tidak menyangka jika hal semacam ini pernah terjadi di kuil utama ini.

Sai, Kiba, Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti, mereka kembali padaku dan tetap menjadi tameng untukku.

"Biarkan kami pergi dan jangan pernah mengganggu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku cukup kecewa padamu iblis serigala, sejak awal aku menaruh kepercayaan padamu untuk menjaga Sakura dan kuil, tapi sekarang kau menghancurkan keperayaanku itu." Ucap nenekku, aku tidak tahu jika mereka punya sebuah kesepakatan bersama, nenek tidak pernah cerita padaku.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf atas sikap lancangku ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Berjalan ke arahnya dan menggenggam tanganku Sasuke. "Akulah yang minta maaf nenek, ini semua salahku, aku masih memiliki sikap yang naif bagi seorang miko." Ucapku, aku rasa Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Baiklah, hentikan saja peperangan ini." Ucap nenekku.

"Aku tidak setuju-"

"-Cukup ketua." Nenek bahkan berani memotong ucapan tetua Bansai.

Sedikit senang, akhirnya, aku benar-benar lelah, aku memberikan seluruh energi yang aku punya untuk mereka, Sasuke segera menahanku saat aku hampir jatuh.

"Kau terlalu memberi kami kekuatan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Rasanya baru kali ini aku puas melawan sesuatu." Ucap Kiba.

"Melindungi tuan kita itu lebih penting dari apapun." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku masih ingin menghajar kakek tua itu." Ucap Sai.

"Maaf jika aku ikut campur urusan kalian." Ucap Gaara.

"Apa-apaan sih, kau itu sudah termasuk teman kami." Ucap Naruto dan lagi merangkul temannya itu.

Menatap mereka dan inilah yang aku inginkan, menatap ke arah para tetua, beberapa tetua tidak melawan, mereka milih diam, apa mereka merasa aku perlu sebuah keadilan? Mungkin saja.

"Aku akan membawa kalian pulang." Ucap Gaara menawarkan diri.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

Gaara mulai membuka sebuah portalnya menuju kuil Konoha.

 **Deg.**

Perasaan berat macam ini, aku sampai kesulitan bergerak, menatap ke belakang, para tetua sudah turun dari tempat mereka berdiri, para iblisku, mereka terdiam dan berlutut. Ada apa? Kenapa mereka seperti ini. Melihat ke arah para tetua, mereka mulai berjalan perlahan ke arah kami.

"Bagus Chiyo, kau sudah mengalihkan perhatian mereka." Ucap tetua Bansai. Apa ini kekuatan para tetua?

Portal yang buat Gaara tertutup, bahkan Gaara merintih kesakitan, aku yakin tetua Bansai sedang menghukum iblisnya, mencari nenek, dia tidak ada di antara mereka, nenek masih berada di atas dan berdiri melihatku.

"Kami akan memusnahkan seluruh iblismu." Ucap tetua Bansai.

Apa!

Menggigit jariku hingga berdarah, aku tidak peduli lagi, menggambar sebuah lingkaran mantera dengan menggunakan darahku, sementara tangan satuku sibuk membuat tameng kekkai meskipun akan mudah di hancurkan para tetua.

 **Kekkaii!**

 **Kekkai!**

 **Kekkai!**

Teriakku berkali-kali, aku harus cepat, harus cepat! Cepat! Cepat!

Melihat ke tanah, kami masih berada di lingkaran mantera pemusnah, jika seperti ini, mereka akan di musnahkan oleh para tetua.

" _Wahai para iblis pemanggil-"_ Ucapku.

" _Wahai para iblis yang di panggil miko dari kuil Konoha-"_ Ucap para tetua.

Kami bahkan mulai sama-sama membacakan mantera.

" _-Aku, Haruno Sakura dari kuil Konoha-"_

" _-Kalian dari kuil Konoha-"_

" _-_ Batalkan seluruh kontrak!" Ucapku lebih cepat.

Seluruh asap mengepul di sekelilingku, para tetua berhenti membacakan mantera mereka, aku jauh lebih cepat, menatap ke arah para iblis, seakan ada portal berwarna hijau pada lantai di bawah mereka, manteraku berhasil, portal menuju dunia iblis terbuka untuk mereka.

"Pada akhir kita akan kembali, aku sebagai iblis pendampingmu, iblis rubah, berterima kasih padamu, tuanku, Sakura." Ucap Naruto, dia lebih dulu menghilang.

"Aku tidak punya kata-kata terakhir untukmu, tapi tolong jaga diri tuan, selamanya kau adalah tuan yang terbaik untukku." Ucap Kiba dan dia pun menghilang.

"Maaf selama ini hanya membuat masalah untukmu, tapi aku tulus sebagai iblis pemanggilmu selama ini, sampai jumpa di kehidupan berikutnya jika kau akan menjadi tuanku lagi, Sakura." Ucap Sai dan dia pun ikut menghilang.

Menatap ke arah Sasuke, berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku juga harus pergi, kau sudah baik untuk menolong kami, memilih untuk membantalkan kontrak dari pada membiarkan kami di musnahkan, selama ini aku senang bisa menjadi iblis pemanggilmu dan juga sebagai suamiku, maaf atas sikapku selama ini." Ucap Sasuke dan membalas pelukanku.

"Tidak Sasuke! Jangan pergi! hikss, Sasukee!" Teriakku histeris.

"Sudah waktunya." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku, memegang pipiku dan sebuah kecupan lembut pada bibirku, "Permintaanku, tolong jaga anak kita dan selamat tinggal, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu."

"Tidak! Tidak! Sasuke! Sasuke! Jangan perggiii! Jangan pergiiii!" memeluknya semakin erat, berharap dia tidak menghilang, sayangnya.

 **Sriinggg...!**

Terduduk dan menutup kedua wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, Sasuke pun menghilang, manteraku lebih dulu selesai ku ucapkan dari pada mantera para tetua, menangis sejadi-jadinya, aku kehilangan mereka, iblisku bahkan orang yang aku cintai, ini membuatku lelah dan setelahnya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku.

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Tempat pengadilan kuil utama sedang di perbaiki, beberapa tembok hancur dan atapnya hampir rubuh, Gaara di kurung oleh tetua Bansai, dia tengah memberi hukuman pada iblisnya itu, Gaara sudah berani membangkang padanya, untung saja dia tidak memilih untuk memusnahkan Gaara, Bansai masih membutuhkan kekuatan iblis yang di panggilnya itu.

Saat ini, di sebuah ruangan, di adakan rapat penting tentang kasus miko dari kuil Konoha, sementara Sakura di kembalikan ke kota Konoha, dia masih belum sadar setelah apa yang di lakukannya, nyawanya pun hampir terancam, dia menggunakan energi mikonya terus menerus untuk membuat para iblisnya kuat dan membantalkan seluruh kontraknya secara bersamaan pada keempat iblisnya. Saat ini Sakura masih berada di rumah sakit dan hanya mendapat perawatan untuk luka-luka kecil dan dokter tengah memeriksa keadaan janinnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Ucap Biwako pada Chiyo.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa, hanya belum sadar, bayinya pun selamat." Ucap Chiyo, meskipun sedikit kecewa akan tindakan cucunya tapi dia lebih khawatir jika terjadi hal buruk pada cucuk kesayangannya itu.

"Eh-hem, sekarang kita harus membahas kasus miko dari kuil Konoha." Ucap tetua Bansai menghentikan pembicaraan Chiyo dan Biwako.

Semuanya menjadi tenang dan menatap serius ke arah ketua mereka.

"Miko dari kuil Konoha, sudah melanggar peraturan seorang miko, bahkan iblisnya menghancurkan tempat pengadilan kuil utama dan melakukan pemberontakan, ini sudah termasuk pelanggaran yang sangat besar." Ucap Bansai.

"Sayangnya, para iblisnya berhasil kembali ke dunia mereka dan hukuman itu tidak berlaku lagi." Ucap Tazuna, saat itu dia tidak ikut melawan dan hanya mengamati sekitar saja.

"Tetap saja dia sudah melanggar peraturan!" Bansai menjadi marah.

"Apa ketua akan menghukum mikonya? Sekarang dia sedang mengandung dan apa itu tidak manusiawi jika kita memberi hukuman pada wanita yang sedang mengandung?" Ucap Hiruzen, dia pun tidak melakukan apa-apa saat para iblis itu menyerang.

"Dia hanya mengandung seorang anak iblis!" Bansai tidak suka mendengar ucapan para tetua lainnya.

"Dia hanya setengah iblis ketua, kau harus memikirkan itu, jika pun kita menghukum miko Sakura, setidaknya pikirkan baik-baik, keturunannya akan putus pada Sakura dan kuil Konoha tidak akan mendapat penerus." Ucap Biwako.

Bansai tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, ini adalah pemikiran dari para tetua lainnya, penerus kuil Konoha tidak akan ada lagi dan ketentraman kuil Konoha akan terancam, itu jauh lebih buruk saat tidak ada seorang miko yang menjaga kuil itu.

"Kalian seperti lebih peduli pada miko Sakura, aku tidak bisa menganggapnya khusus meskipun dia adalah cucu Chiyo." Ucap Bansai.

Semuanya mengambil sebuah keputusan untuk hukuman bagi miko Haruno Sakura.

"Baiklah! Hukuman untuk miko Haruno Sakura dari kuil Konoha, dia akan terus mengabdi pada kuilnya dan tidak akan pergi kemana pun seumur hidupnya." Ucap Bansai.

Semua sudah berunding dan memilih untuk memberi hukuman yang ringan pada Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya...~

fic yang di mulai tahun lalu dan akhirnya kelar juga. ets, tapi jangan berkecil hati, author udah janji fic ini akan ada sequel, next ada sequel dan sebagai hadiah perpisahan dari fic "gadis kuil dan para pengikutnya"

*terharu* akhirnya fic TBC tumbang satu, hiks.

pertama-tama tentang alur sendiri, author mendapat banyak inspirasi dari karya-karya anime jaman dulu tahun 90an, jadi mengenang masa lalu yang rajin nonton anime, yaa mungkin akan ada beberapa hal familiar yang kalian dapatkan di sini, author terinspirasi dari sana.

kemudian, author cukup sulit mengetik mereka jika akan berbicara, ribet yaa, karena mereka ada 4 ekor, pikiran author sampai harus tercabang empat, memikirkan masing-masing pola pikir mereka.

Terus semua hal yang author ingin cantumkan sudah pada masuk semua, sequel nanti cerita lanjutan dan sebuah kisah baru tapi hanya sampai di situ saja, tidak akan lanjutannya lagi.

terus *lagi* mungkin dari fic ini kekurangannya bagaimana author sulit juga menggambarkan si karakter iblis jahat, pengennya kayak bayangan hitam aja nggak perlu ada wujud, tapi melihat iblis milik Sakura, jadi mereka harusnya punya wujud sih, jadi yaa maaf saja yaa kalau iblis jahatnya kurang tergambarkan dan kurang maksimal, muncul mereka pun nggak banyak, karena cuma mau fokus pada Sakura dan kisah keempat iblisnya saja sih.

Kedua *baru kedua yaa XD* terima kasih atas dukungan para reader tertjinta dan rajin banget masih nunggu fic ini hingga tamat, tinggal review yang bikin semangat untuk di lanjutan, author sayang kalian, ciiiieeee...~ *padahal sering PHP update* nanti sequel author sampaikan lagi dan mungkin jika ada pertanyaan yang mengganjal di pikiran kalian silahkan di utarakan bukan utaran yaaa dan akan author jawab di sequel, tapi ingat pakai bahasa yang sopan yaa.

apalagi.

lebih dan kurangnya mohon di maafkan, author yakin fic ini tidak begitu sempurna atau masih banyak kekurangan di dalamnya, terutama penulisan yang kadang masih salah posisi, typo kek ranjau dan beberapa kata yang salah di cantumkan, XD

pengen banyak ketik apapun lagi, tapi yaa, udah segitu aja, karena fic yaa gitu-gitu aja. hahahaha.

terakhir *Kelamaan woy*

pengen buat kata bijak tapi bukan orang yang bijak. ya sudah, begini saja "hargai apapun usaha seseorang, dalam hal ini usaha yang positif yaa*

.

.

See you next final chapter- sequel...~

 **~ SASUKE FANS ~**


	21. Sequel-Penerus

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka yang di karang-karang author, tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun, sedikit menggabungkan iblis dan miko, tidak ada unsur buruk apapun dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya sekedar cerita bergender supernatural-humor, berharap ini akan lucu, jika tidak lucu maka author kembali gagal membuat cerita humor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **! Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Gadis Kuil Dan Para Pengikutnya ~**

 **.**

 **\- Sequel -**

 **[ Penerus ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov.**

Membuka mataku, dan wajah ibu yang pertama kali aku lihat, dia terlihat khawatir dan letih, melirik sekitar, sepertinya ini rumah sakit.

"Ibu akan memanggilkan dokter, jadi jangan banyak bergerak dulu." Ucap ibuku, aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan menunggu seorang dokter datang memeriksaku.

Aku tidak sadarkan diri hingga dua hari, kata dokter, keadaanku sudah membaik dan bisa segera pulang, menatap kedua lengan dan kakiku, di sana masih ada bekas lecet dari rantai besi yang sempat menjeratku, saat itu aku memaksakan diri untuk melepaskan rantai itu demi menolong,

Tersentak kaget,

Aku baru mengingat segalanya, memeluk ibuku dan menangis, menangis keras hingga aku puas meluapkan rasa sesak yang ada di dadaku.

Mereka, para iblisku, akhirnya mereka pergi dan kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

Setelah melewati _cek up_ , ayah dan ibu mengantarku pulang, suasana rumah dan kuil yang begitu tenang, dedaunan berserakan di sekitar halaman dan taman sedikit tidak terurus, aku seperti melihat bayangan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar dan semangat untuk membersihkan halaman yang kotor itu.

"Pelan-pelan masuknya." Ucap ibuku, dia pun menuntunku untuk masuk, kakiku masih terasa lemas, aku jadi harus berjalan pelan. Ayah membukakan pintu dan kembali aku akan melihat bayangan mereka menyambutku saat pulang sekolah, rumah ini terlalu banyak kenangan tentang mereka.

"Ibu akan menginap beberapa hari untuk menemanimu." Ucap ibu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, nak?" Ucap ayahku.

Mereka masih terlihat khawatir padaku. "Aku baik-baik saja ayah. Ibu, sebaiknya ibu pulang bersama ayah, aku yakin ibu belum istirahat selama aku di rumah sakit." Ucapku, wajah ibu terlihat letih dan lelah, sejujurnya aku tidak begitu sakit, hanya rasa sedih ini yang jauh lebih besar.

"Tidak apa-apa, ibu akan menjagamu sampai nenek datang, katanya nenek yang akan tinggal bersamamu." Ucap ibu.

Nenek akan datang? Aku masih tidak percaya, apa nenek akan peduli padaku lagi setelah apa yang aku lakukan? Aku membuatnya kecewa, berbohong padanya, hampir menghancurkan kuil utama dan melawan para tetua, aku benar-benar membuat banyak masalah.

"Lagi pula, kau sedang hamil, kau harus menjaga bayimu." Ucap ibu.

Ah, aku lupa akan hal itu, memegang perut dan ucapan Sasuke kembali membuatku teringat, dia ingin aku menjaga anak ini dengan baik.

"Apa ibu tidak marah padaku?" Ucapku dan menatap ibu. "Apa ayah tidak kecewa padaku?" Ucapku lagi dan menatap ayahku. "Aku sudah membuat kalian malu dengan memiliki hubungan terlarang bahkan dengan seorang iblis yang aku panggil, apa kalian masih menganggapku anak?" Ucapku.

Ayah dan ibuku terdiam, mereka saling bertatapan dan kembali menatapku.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, kami menyayangimu, ibu tahu kau begitu berat memikul beban sebagai keturunan ini, meskipun ibu bukan keturunan Haruno, ibu rasa ini cukup tidak adil, tapi apapun yang telah terjadi padamu, ibu dan ayah akan tetap mendukungmu, Sakura." Ucap ibu dan ayahku pun mengangguk perlahan.

Mereka tidak menyalahkanku, mereka menyalahkan takdir keturunan ini, jika saja aku tidak hanya di kuil, aku mungkin akan bertemu banyak orang di luar sana dan mungkin akan bertemu pria yang bisa menjadi pasangan hidupku, tapi aku terjerat akan takdir ini, aku hanya terus bersama Sasuke dan lainnya, mereka hanya iblis, tapi selama bersama aku tidak pernah menganggap mereka seperti itu, merekalah adalah keluarga bagiku.

"Yang terpenting adalah kau menjaga kesehatanmu dan bayimu." Ucap ayahku dan membelai lembut puncuk kepalaku.

Aku pikir mereka akan kecewa padaku dan memikirkan aku tidak perlu membesarkan anak ini, tapi ayah dan ibu peduli padaku dan anak ini, mengelus perlahan perutku, tanpa sadar ini sudah membesar, aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya dan pertumbuhannya pun selayaknya bayi normal.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian,

Menjalani hari-hari seperti biasanya, aku tidak bisa tenang jika tidak membersihkan halaman dan melakukan sesuatu, meskipun ibu sedikit menegurku, suasana di kuil dan di rumah terasa begitu tenang dan sunyi, ayahku sedang sibuk bekerja dan beberapa hari ini ibu yang akan menjagaku, nenek belum menemuiku sama sekali, kata ibu, nenek masih ada perlu di kuil utama dan dia akan datang beberapa hari lagi.

Menatap kedua tanganku, para tetua menyegel kekuatan pemanggilku, untuk berjaga-jaga agar aku tidak memanggil iblis lagi, mereka melakukan hal itu.

Menatap langit cerah di siang hari ini, aku sudah mengurus tamannya dengan rapi, selama ini Naruto yang akan mengurusnya, kuil jadi harus di bersihkan lagi, karena itu tugas Kiba dan Sai, sekarang aku harus memasak sendiri, karena Sasuke pun tidak ada.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanya ibuku saat kami sedang bersantai di ruang tengah, ruangan ini kadang akan ramai oleh mereka yang selalu saja ribut, tapi sekarang begitu tenang, aku jadi tidak terbiasa dengan suasana ini.

Menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, duduk dan bersandar sisi pintu, angin berhembus perlahan dan sangat damai, seakan kemarin hanya mimpi buruk di mana aku dan para iblisku menyerang para tetua dan menghancurkan ruangan pengadilan.

"Ibu akan mengatakan pada ayah jika kau harus di antar untuk sering konsultasi pada dokter." Ucap ibuku.

"Apa ini akan tetap normal?" Ucapku, aku ragu, dia anak setengah iblis.

"Mau anak apapun, tetap saja 'kan, dia hanya bayi yang tidak tahu apa-apa, lagi pula kalian menikah secara resmi tapi tak mengundang ibu dan ayah, jika saja kau katakan pada kami, mungkin ibu akan membuatkan acara lebih baik dari pada hanya sederhana saja." Ucap ibu, dia kecewa dengan pernikahan dadakanku.

"Maaf dan Terima kasih, bu." Ucapku, sayangnya Sasuke pun sudah tidak ada, aku akan minta maaf pada anak ini jika dia sudah lahir, dia akan tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah di sisinya, namun di setiap waktunya rasa rindu ini selalu membuatku tersiksa, aku terus memikirkan Sasuke, aku selalu ingin ada dimana kami bisa bertemu kembali, tapi itu sangat mustahil, kami tidak akan bertemu.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan membahas yang sudah lewat, dengar kata ibu, pokoknya kamu harus konsultasi sama dokter, jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa, ini anak pertamamu, jadi ibu harap dia lahir dengan selamat, ibu sudah tidak sabar akan di panggil nenek, bagaimana jika membeli peralatan bayi?" Ucap ibu, dia jadi terlihat bersemangat.

"Aku pikir, aku masih punya peralatan bayi bu, untuk apa beli baru lagi?" Ucapku.

"Tidak perlu memakai yang lama, kita harus membeli yang baru untuk menyambutnya."

"Ibu akan boros."

"Tidak. Lagi pula ayahmu akan setuju, dia harus memakai sesuatu yang baru." Ucap ibu dan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

Mendekati hari kelahiran,

Sekarang nenek yang tinggal bersamaku, awalnya sikapnya dingin padaku, tapi lama kelamaan nenek jadi masa bodoh akan masalahku yang dulu, ibu sudah kembali ke rumahnya, aku pun tidak ingin ibu terus sibuk mengurusku dan tidak mengurus ayah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ucap nenekku.

Setiap hari nenek terus mengawasiku dan kandunganku, dia pikir anak dalam kandunganku ini akan memberontak dan bukan seperti anak manusia.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya mulai sedikit berat dan pinggangku sering sakit." Ucapku.

Anak ini sangat tenang, aku hanya merasakan sedikit pergerakannya di dalam.

"Nenek tidak menyangka jika dia tetap terlihat normal sebagai setengah iblis."

"Nenek benar, aku pikir dia akan lebih cepat besar dan bulan kelahirannya akan pendek, tapi tetap saja pertumbuhannya seperti bayi manusia normal." Ucapku.

Saat di USG pun aku melihat bentuk tubuhnya yang normal, aku sudah membayangkannya sebagai anak serigala di dalam, heheheh, ini cukup lucu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal aneh, semuanya normal-normal saja sebagai ibu yang sedang mengandung.

"Tapi, kau harus tetap waspada, dia memiliki darah setengah iblis, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi padanya kelak, iblis serigala termasuk iblis yang kuat, bahkan mereka cukup sulit di kontrol." Ucap nenekku.

Mengelus perutku perlahan, aku ingin kau tumbuh menjadi anak normal tanpa adanya masalah meskipun dalam tubuhmu ada darah iblis. Aku selalu mengulang ucapanku itu, seakan seperti sebuah mantra untuknya, aku yakin, dia akan menjadi anak yang baik dan bisa hidup bersama manusia di sekitarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5 tahun kemudian.**

Pertengahan musim semi, langit cerah, pohon Sakura yang berada di halaman kuil sudah mekar dan bunga-bunganya banyak berserakan di sekitar halaman, pepohonan yang berdaun lebat dan membuat sekitar area kuil jadi lebih sejuk dan rindang, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di taman yang berhadapan langsung dengan ruang tengah membuatnya jadi lebih indah, aku sedang menikmati cuaca yang cerah ini dan beristirahat sejenak setelah menjemur semua pakaian yang ada.

"Cuacanya begitu indah hari ini." Ucap nenekku dan sesekali meminum teh hijaunya dan di dampingi dengan kue mocci.

"Uhm, sudah pertengahan musim semi, halaman kuil jadi penuh bunga Sakura, aku jadi harus repot membersihkannya lagi." Ucapku dan berbaring di lantai yang berbahan kayu ini, lantainya jadi terasa dingin, menatap ke arah taman, di sana aku bisa melihat anak kecil yang sudah berumur 4 tahun, selama ini pertumbuhannya normal, dia begitu cepat belajar apapun di usianya, sekarang dia sibuk mengamati bunga-bunga yang mekar di sana.

"Sarada, makan kuemu." Ucap nenekku, dia memanggil anak kecil itu.

Namanya Haruno Sarada, dia tetap menyandang marga Haruno agar statusnya sebagai miko kuil Konoha lebih jelas. Para warga jadi mengetahui jika dia generasi berikutnya, sayangnya kabar tentang suamiku tidak begitu di ketahui mereka, aku hanya akan membuat cerita bohong jika pernikahan kami tidak begitu di publikasikan dan suamiku mengalami kecelakaan.

"Iya, nenek." Ucapnya dan suaranya terdengar begitu cempreng.

Gadis kecil itu berjalan ke arah ruangan ini, menyimpan dengan rapi sendalnya dan berlari masuk, duduk dengan sopan dan tenang di samping nenekku, dia begitu patuh.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan?" Tanyanya dan melihat ke arahku.

"Pinggang ibu sakit setelah menjemur pakaian." Ucapku.

"Apa mau aku pijit?" Tawarnya, manis sekali.

"Tidak perlu." Ucapku dan segera bangun dari tempatku berbaring.

Tanpa terasa anak yang aku kandung dulu sekarang sudah sebesar ini, nenek mengatakan akan mengasuh dan mengajarinya sebagai penerus miko berikutnya, aku hanya akan mengurus kuil dan rumah, ini sudah menjadi kesepakatan kami, nenek hanya ingin mengontrol anakku, tapi hingga sekarang dia masih terlihat normal dan tidak ada tanda-tanda aneh darinya.

Dia sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, rambut hitam pendeknya dan mata onyx itu, dia jadi mengingatkanku pada sosok Sasuke, aku merasa seperti Sasuke tetap berada di sekitar kami, dia sedikit menolongku dari rasa hampaku ini.

"Kue buatan nenek memang enak." Ucapnya dan terlihat senang.

"Benarkah? Nenek akan membuatkannya lagi untukmu, apa kau ingin rasa yang lain?" Ucap nenekku, mereka jadi begitu akrab.

Nenek menerima kehadirannya, hanya itu saja membuatku sangat senang dan bersyukur. Bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua?

Terdengar suara klakson mobil dari depan tangga kuil, berjalan keluar dan melihat ayah dan ibuku datang, mereka membawa boneka dan beberapa hadiah, mereka sangat memanjakan Sarada.

"Kakek, nenek," Ucapnya ceria dan menghampiri kedua orang tuaku.

"Kami membawakanmu hadiah." Ucap ayahku.

"Wah, Sarada sudah sangat besar yaa." Ucap ibuku.

Ini membuatku sangat tersentuh, orang-orang di sekitarku tidak membuatnya kehilangan kasih sayang sedikit pun, Sarada tetap mendapat kedudukan spesial di hati mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Di malam hari, setelah kegiatan makan malam telah selesai, aku membacakan sebuah dongeng untuk Sarada sebelum dia tidur.

"Ibu." Panggilnya.

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Apa dulu ibu seperti aku juga? Harus tinggal di kuil?" Tanyanya, aku rasa dia mulai penasaran pada kehidupannya.

"Tentu saja, apa nenek tidak menceritakan padamu?" Tanyaku.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, apa saja yang nenek ajarkan untuknya? Apa nenek tidak menceritakan tentang leluhur kami hingga membuat anak gadis akan tetap berada di kuil?

"Nenek hanya mengajakku bermain." Ucapnya dan tersenyum.

Sepertinya nenek juga ingin dia menikmati masa kecilnya.

"Ibu akan menceritakan segalanya saat kau sudah bersekolah."

"Sekolah?"

"Iya, kau akan bertemu teman-teman baru dan guru yang mengajarimu."

"Apa mereka akan seperti teman-temanku yang berada di halaman belakang kuil?"

"Tidak Sarada, mereka teman-teman manusiamu." Jelasku.

Sejak kecil Sarada sudah melihat roh-roh dan hantu yang berkeliaran di sekitar kuil dan hutan di belakang, aku tidak melarangnya jika dia ingin berinteraksi dengan mereka, dulunya aku pun seperti itu, hanya nenek saja yang mengawasiku dan menegurku agar tidak terlalu bermain bersama mereka.

"Jadi aku akan keluar kuil? Kata nenek aku tidak boleh keluar."

"Tidak sayang, kau boleh keluar, tapi jangan terlalu jauh, ibu juga dulunya bersekolah." Ucapku.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar." Ucapnya, bersemangat.

"Nah, sekarang kita tidur." Ucapku.

Sarada mulai menyamankan dirinya dan menutup matanya, mengecup keningnya dan mengucapkan selamat tidur pada gadis kecilku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Teman-temanku masih sering berkunjung, mereka menatap Sarada dan terlihat sedikit takjub akan wajah anak kecil ini.

"Selamat siang, namaku Haruno Sarada." Ucap Sarada, ramah, dia benar-benar seperti anak yang sangat terdidik.

Sekarang Sarada sudah memasuki sekolah TK, dia harus belajar seperti anak yang lainnya, kepintarannya begitu mendapat pujian oleh gurunya, katanya Sarada sudah pandai membaca dan berhitung di usianya, aku rasa ini turunan dari ayahnya, dia jadi anak jenius.

"Dia benar-benar sopan dan terlihat pandai." Ucap Ino.

"Dia sangat mirip ayahnya." Ucap Temari.

"Selamat siang juga, kami teman-teman ibumu." Ucap Tenten.

"Aku pikir kalian tidak akan datang lagi mengunjungiku." Ucapku.

Ini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya dan mereka masih tetap saja mengunjungiku. Setelah selesai kuliah, Ino memilih untuk membangun sebuah toko bunga dan berjualan, Temari bekerja di sebuah perusahaan, sedang Tenten, dia memilih bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit, mereka menjadi sukses dengan tujuan mereka masing-masing.

Aku jadi harus berbohong pada mereka lagi tentang Sasuke, sama seperti saat para warga menanyakan ayah Sarada, aku akan mengatakan jika dia mengalami kecelakaan, sedangkan hewan peliharaanku, aku hanya berbohong jika mereka kembali ke hutan dan tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Sarada jadi penasaran akan ucapanku tentang hewan peliharaan, haa..~ aku harus menjelaskan padanya lagi nanti, tapi tanpa teman-temanku, mereka tidak boleh tahu jika mereka bukan hewan biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah melewati masa Tk, kini Sarada akan masuk sekolah dasar, ke jenjang lebih tinggi, dia mendapat nilai terbaik saat ujian masuk dan menjadi murid yang memberi sambutan sebagai murid ajaran tahun baru, aku senang dan cukup bangga akan prestasi anakku.

Tidak hanya saat TK, di sekolah dasar pun dia di sanjung atas kepintarannya, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya di jauhi oleh teman-temannya, salah seorang guru, mungkin dia berasal dari luar Konoha dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keturunan Haruno di kota Konoha, dia memintaku datang ke sekolah dan menegur akan sikap aneh Sarada saat di sekolah.

Untung saja kepala sekolah di sekolah itu menjelaskan pada guru Sarada, jika di kota ini keturunan Haruno di anggap wajar saja jika ada sedikit hal aneh atau tidak biasa di lakukannya, tapi tetap saja, itu di anggap perilaku yang tidak masuk akal.

"Sarada, jika kau sedang berada di sekolah, berusaha lah untuk tidak berinteraksi dengan makhluk yang ada di sana, orang-orang lain mungkin akan menganggapmu aneh dan ibu tidak ingin terjadi hal itu padamu, kau mengerti?" Ucapku, aku ingin dia tetap terlihat normal. Dulunya aku juga seperti itu, banyak yang takut padaku gara-gara bisa melihat hantu.

"Baik, bu." Ucapnya, dia memahami ucapanku.

Berikutnya, aku tidak pernah di panggil lagi dan Sarada benar-benar menjaga sikapnya saat di sekolah.

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Gadis berambut hitam pendek ini sudah siap untuk bergegas pergi, tahun ini dia akan menduduki bangku kelas 4 di sekolah dasar.

"Jangan lupa bekalmu, Sarada." Ucap Sakura, wanita ini sudah mengurus anaknya dengan baik dan kini Sarada sudah bisa membaur dengan sekitarnya.

"Iya, bu." Ucap Sarada, berlari ke dapur dan mengambil bekal yang sudah di buatkan ibunya.

"Aku pergi, bu." Ucap Sarada. Berlari ke arah ruang santai. "Aku pergi, nek." Ucapnya pada nenek Chiyo, sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

"Uhmm, hati-hati di jalan." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Iya." Ucapnya, semangat, gadis ini benar-benar terlihat ceria, berjalan keluar dan menuruni tangga, tatapan cerianya berubah menjadi tenang, dia begitu tenang saat di luar, berbeda saat masih berada di area rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sarada." Ucap Chou-chou, gadis yang agak gemuk dan berkulit sawo gelap ini adalah teman Sarada, mereka sudah berteman sejak di kelas 1 sekolah dasar, Chocho senang bersama Sarada karena dia sangat pandai dan Chocho mendapat teman yang bisa membantunya belajar.

"Selamat pagi, Chocho." Ucap Sarada.

"Katanya hari ini ada ulangan matematika." Ucap Chocho dan berwajah lesu.

"Apa kau tidak belajar?"

"Aku hanya lupa, aku tertidur lebih cepat."

"Dasar, aku tidak bisa membantumu, kau harus bisa membuat nilai ulanganmu lebih baik."

"Baiklah, ajari saja saat aku remedial nanti." Ucap Chocho dan terkekeh.

"Apa? Kau mau remedial? Setidaknya berusahalah mendapat nilai standar."

"Baik-baik, kau sudah seperti guru saja."

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak mendapat nilai jelek."

Sarada benar-benar menjaga sikapnya, dia tidak ingin mendengar ejekan dari murid lain tentang keanehannya yang bisa melihat hantu, Chocho sendiri tidak peduli akan kelebihan Sarada itu, dia hanya ingin berteman dengan Sarada.

Saat kelas sedang berlangsung.

"Baik, sekarang, Sarada, tolong kerjakan soal di atas." Ucap seorang guru pada Sarada.

Sarada mulai naik dan mengerjakan sebuah soal matematika. Beberapa anak mulai berbisik dan Sarada tetap tidak peduli.

" _Apa dia mendapat jawaban dari hantu-hantunya."_

" _Jangan berbicara seperti itu, nanti hantunya akan datang padamu, hihihih."_

" _Dia bohong soal kepintarannya, dia itu meminta tolong pada teman hantunya."_

Semua ucapan itu akan sering di dengarnya, semakin banyak yang mengucapkan buruk tentangnya, semakin Sarada akan tidak peduli dan terus memasang wajah temboknya saat di sekolah, ibunya sudah berpesan jika dia anak spesial, berbeda dengan anak lainnya, maka dari itu Sarada benar-benar ingin mendengar ucapan ibunya untuk tetap menjaga sikap dan terlihat normal saat di sekolah.

"Sudahlah jangan mendengar ucapan mereka, biarkan saja mereka akan di ganggu hantu." Ucap Chocho dan tertawa.

Hanya Chocho yang bisa menjadi penyemangat Sarada saat di sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan musim panas, Sarada hanya berbaring terlentang di ruang tengah, seluruh pintunya terbuka, meskipun begitu udaranya tetap saja panas, kipas angin bergerak membuat udara di ruangan itu sedikit sejuk, sebuah buku tepat berada di atas wajah Sarada.

"Panas." Gumamnya.

"Kau tidak ada pekerjaan dari sekolah?" Ucap Sakura, berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu dan melihat Sarada.

"Sudah aku kerjakan, bu." Ucap Sarada, tanpa pengubah posisinya.

"Apa tidak pergi bermain dengan Chocho?" Ucap Sakura, dia sudah tahu hanya ada satu orang yang mau berteman dengan Sarada.

"Terlalu panas, Chocho akan datang ke sini." Ucap Sarada.

"Kau membaca buku itu lagi? Ibu sudah katakan, itu buku yang berat untukmu, jangan di baca sekarang." Ucap Sakura dan duduk tidak jauh dari Sarada.

Sarada bangun dan mengambil buku yang menutupi wajahnya, menutup buku itu dan menatap sampulnya.

"Apa semua buku itu milik ayah?" Tanya Sarada.

Sakura menaruh sebuah lemari buku pada ruang tengah, tepat disisi dinding berdekatan dengan lemari tv, isinya adalah buku-buku yang sudah di baca Sasuke dan ada yang belum sempat di bacanya.

"Ayahmu suka sekali membaca." Ucap Sakura, mengambil beberapa pakaian kering dan di lipatnya.

"Jadi ayah itu sangat pintar yaa?"

"Mungkin saja." Ucap Sakura, sejujurnya Sasuke belajar karena ingin mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang kehidupan manusia dan manusia itu sendiri.

"Ibu, sekarang aku sudah sekolah dan kelas 5, kapan ibu akan menceritakan tentang leluhur kita? Nenek saja tidak ingin cerita dan mengatakan biar ibu yang akan cerita, sekarang nenek malah sibuk di kuil dan menata barang-barang pusaka itu." Ucap Sarada, Sakura belum menceritakan tentang leluhurnya.

"Ibu hanya pikir kau belum bisa memahaminya sekarang."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu. Kekkai!" Ucap Sarada, dia membentuk sebuah kekkai kecil berbentuk kubus.

Sakura sangat terkejut, bagaimana bisa anak umur 10 tahun ini sudah bisa membuat kekkai?

"Apa nenek yang mengajarimu?" Tanya Sakura, masih terkejut.

"Iya, nenek mengajariku dan aku langsung bisa melakukannya." Ucap Sarada dan tersenyum, nenek Chiyo mulai mengajarinya saat tahun lalu.

"Wah, kau benar-benar anak jenius, ibu saja baru akan melakukannya saat sekolah SMA dulu, dan itu sangat sulit." Sakura mengingat jika dia belajar kekkai demi mengendalikan para iblisnya.

"Jadi, apa ibu sudah akan cerita padaku?"

Sakura tersenyum lalu menceritakan tentang kuil Konoha di masa lalu, miko yang memiliki peran penting dan hanya anak gadis yang akan tinggal di kuil, Sarada mendengar segalanya dan memahaminya, berikutnya wajah gadis itu terlihat sedih.

"Ibu, apa ini tidak adil?" Ucap Sarada.

"Hmm? Tidak adil?"

"Kenapa hanya keturunan kita saja?"

"Mungkin karena keturunan kita ini cukup spesial." Ucap Sakura.

Sarada terdiam, Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan merangkul gadis kecilnya itu.

"Anggap saja ini seperti sebuah keberuntungan, kita mendapat keberuntungan dari para leluhur kita, asal kau tahu saja, seluruh warga Konoha sangat menghormati kita dan leluhur kita, mereka menaruh harapan besar pada keturunan kita, jadi jangan bersedih seperti itu." Ucap Sakura, sedikit memberi penjelasan pada anaknya itu, dia menyadari jika hampir keturunan Haruno akan merasakan hal itu.

"Iya bu, aku hanya tidak menyangka jika akan menjaga kota sebesar ini, padahal ada angkatan militer dan pihak berwajib." Ucapnya, di jaman modern semua akan terdengar mustahil.

"Tapi mereka tidak bisa melawan iblis jahat."

Sarada tertawa. "Ibu benar" Ucapnya.

"Sarada." Panggil Chocho dari arah pintu depan.

"Lewat di samping." Teriak Sarada saat mendengar suara Chocho.

Chocho berjalan ke samping setelah mendengar suara Sarada, membawa sebuah kantong plastik berisi es krim.

"Selamat siang bibi Sakura." Sapa ramah Chocho saat melihat Sakura.

"Selamat siang Chocho, kalian bermain lah." Ucap Sakura, berjalan masuk dan membawa pakaian yang telah di lipatnya.

"Aku membawakanmu es krim." Ucap Chocho dan berjalan masuk.

"Wah, terima kasih, udaranya semakin panas saja." Ucap Sarada, mengambil es krim yang di berikan Chocho, keduanya duduk di teras samping dan memakan es krimnya.

"Bantu aku mengerjakan PR yaa."

"Iya-iya, apa karena kau mentraktirku es krim?"

"Tidak, bukan karena es krimnya."

"Baiklah."

"Ibumu terlihat begitu muda."

"Uhm, aku rasa ibuku memang sangat muda."

"Ayahmu? Aku penasaran bagaimana wajah ayahmu."

"Ibu bahkan tidak punya fotonya, aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana ayahku itu, ibu hanya menceritakan jika ayah tipe pria yang cuek, malas melakukan apapun, hanya membaca buku sepanjang hari, tapi dia sangat tampan dan pandai memasak."

"Wah, ayahmu terdengar hebat."

"Uhm, aku rasa ayahku itu orang yang hebat." Ucap Sarada dan menatap langit, dia masih sangat penasaran akan sosok ayahnya, Sakura selalu mengatakan jika dia mirip ayahnya, maka dari itu setiap harinya, Sarada akan bercermin dan membayangkan dirinya dalam wujud laki-laki, mungkin akan terlihat seperti ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memasuki sekolah menengah pertama.

Lagi, Sarada akan menjadi murid dengan nilai terbaik dan kembali membawa sambutan perwakilan murid.

"Senang bertemu kembali." Ucap Chocho.

"Aku malas melihatmu terus-menerus." Ucap Sarada dan sengaja memasang wajah bosannya.

"Jangan begitu, tahun ini pun mohon bantuannya." Ucap Chocho dan merangkul Sarada.

Sarada tetap diam, berjalan di koridor bersama Chocho, sekolah ini cukup memiliki banyak 'penghuni', Sarada menatap sekitar dan beberapa hantu bergentayangan di koridor.

"Nona miko, selamat datang di sekolah ini." Ucap salah hantu. Mereka begitu ramah pada Sarada, dan gadis ini tetap menjaga sikap dan tidak peduli, menganggap hantu-hantu tidak ada.

"Katanya di sekolah ini ada roti yang enak dan terbatas, kita harus cepat ke kantin saat jam istirahat."

"Haa..~ lagi-lagi kau pikir makanan saja." Ucap Sarada.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat di sekolah, Sarada akan belajar seperti biasa dan saat di rumah, dia akan bermeditasi di dalam kuil bersama nenek Chiyo, Sarada sudah mengenakan pakaian mikonya dan tugasnya pun sudah bisa di mulai, tapi hantu-hantu jahat tidak begitu banyak muncul.

Nenek Chiyo menatap cicitnya itu, dia semakin mirip Sasuke, sikapnya begitu tenang, semua kemampuan miko sudah di pelajarinya dengan cepat dan dia sangat pandai mengontrol kekuatannya, Chiyo tidak begitu kecewa akan anak setengah iblis ini.

"Sarada." Panggil nenek Chiyo.

"Ada apa, nek?"

"Apa kau merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirimu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Hal aneh? Tidak ada." Ucap Sarada.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang muncul?"

"Muncul? Apa maksud nenek hantu jahat atau iblis?"

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi ini dari dirimu."

"Aku tidak mengerti, nek."

"Mungkin sekarang seharusnya ibumu mengatakan segalanya. Panggil ibumu kemari."

"Baik, nek." Ucap Sarada, berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

Setelahnya,

Sakura mulai duduk di sebelah Sarada, dia masih tidak tahu kenapa di panggil ke dalam kuil.

"Ada apa, nek?" Ucap Sakura.

"Katakan segalanya pada Sarada, siapa ayahnya dan siapa dia sebenarnya." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Sedikit terkejut, Sakura terlihat ragu untuk menceritakan segalanya, dia hanya tidak ingin jika Sarada nantinya akan terpukul mendengar kebenaran tentang dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu, aku akan mendengar semuanya." Ucap Sarada, berusaha membuat ibunya tenang.

"Pertama-tama, ibu akan meminta maaf padamu, dulunya, saat ibu masih seorang miko, ibu tidak begitu pandai berkelahi, maka dari itu ibu membaca catatan miko terdahulu dan mendapatkan sebuah mantera untuk memanggil iblis, ibu dulunya cukup bodoh dan terlalu memikirkan memiliki iblis yang sesuai, ibu sampai memanggil empat iblis."

"Ibumu dulu sangat cerboh." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"A-aku tidak ceroboh!" Ucap Sakura, malu.

Sarada hanya tertawa pelan melihat pembelaan ibunya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan iblis ibu?" Ucap Sarada, dia masih penasaran.

Sakura mulai menceritakan tentang hewan peliharaannya yang sebenarnya adalah para iblis miliknya, awalnya mereka selalu saja bertengkar, Sakura jadi harus belajar membuat kekkai dan petir untuk mengontrol mereka, semua iblis akhirnya patuh pada Sakura, dari keempat iblis itu, hanya seorang iblis yang memiliki perasaan lebih pada Sakura.

"Dia adalah ayahmu, dia iblis serigala, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, menatap ke arah Sarada, berharap anaknya itu tidak kecewa akan dirinya yang sebenarnya. "Dalam dirimu ada mengalir darah seorang iblis, maka dari itu nenek buyut terus mengawasi dan mengajarimu jika saja kekuatan iblismu muncul." Jelas Sakura.

"Ayahku seorang iblis, jadi cerita ibu tentang ayah meninggal karena kecelakaan itu bohong?"

Sakura mengangguk perlahan. "Kau boleh marah pada ibu." Ucap Sakura, semua adalah kesalahannya dan ibu salah Sarada.

"Apa hanya aku anak yang seperti ini?"

"Tidak, masih ada seorang lagi yang memiliki darah setengah iblis, mungkin kita bisa mengunjunginya di lain waktu." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, begitu yaa." Sarada menjadi tenang, raut wajahnya terlihat datar, Sakura kesulitan menebak isi pikiran anaknya itu, dia benar-benar mirip Sasuke.

"Nah, Sarada, jika terjadi sesuatu yang aneh padamu, segera katakan pada nenek." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Baik, nek." Ucap Sarada.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah ibunya menceritakan segalanya Sarada terus memikirkan akan dirinya sendiri, dia anak setengah iblis, sejujurnya selama ini dia belum pernah bertemu iblis, dia hanya pernah bertemu hantu jahat. Sarada jadi sering memperhatikan ibunya, kadang ibunya sering terlihat sedih, mungkin saat itu ketika ibunya merindukan ayahnya, Sarada semakin penasaran akan sosok iblis seperti apa.

"Sarada." Tegur Chocho, akhir-akhir ini Sarada sering melamun.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak mendengarnya, coba ceritakan ulang." Ucap Sarada.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin saat kau sedang fokus saja, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Uhm, tidak, tidak ada." Ucap Sarada dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Jika kau ada masalah, kau harus langsung katakan padaku yaa, janji."

"Iya, janji, siapa lagi yang bisa menjadi tempatku bercerita, jika bukan kau." Ucap Sarada.

"Aku kan teman yang baik."

"Hahahaha, dasar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Toko bunga Yamanaka**

"Menurut bibi Ino, bagaimana ayahku?" Tanya Sarada. Sarada mendatangi toko bunga Ino, Sarada masih ingat jika dia adalah teman ibunya dulu, tokonya pun mudah di temukan.

"Ayahmu? Dia jauh lebih tua dari kami, tapi dia sangat tampan loh. Ada apa kau menanyakan tentang ayahmu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, sejak lahir ayah sudah tidak ada, aku jadi tidak pernah melihat wajahnya, bahkan ibu tidak memiliki fotonya." Ucap Sarada.

"Ayahmu itu seperti tipe yang cuek, tapi sangat peduli, dia pandai memasak dan juga sangat pintar, aku yakin karena hal itu ibumu jadi jatuh cinta padanya."

"Begitu yaa, ibu juga hanya menjelaskan hal itu, apa dia benar-benar mirip denganku?"

"Tentu, kalian sangat mirip, tapi jangan pernah bersedih tentang ayahmu, sekarang kau harus menjadi penyemangat untuk ibumu, kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" Tegas Sarada.

"Jika Sarada mirip ayahnya, artinya ayahmu punya rambut hitam dan warna mata yang sama denganmu." Ucap Chocho, dia menemani Sarada ke toko ini.

"Kau benar sekali, nah sekarang, tolong berikan buket bunga ini untuk ibumu dan sampaikan salamku untuknya." Ucap Ino pada Sarada. "Dan kau, temannya Sarada, sepertinya hanya kau yang memahami keadaan Sarada, tolong tetap berteman dengannya yaa." Lanjut Ino dan menunjuk Chocho.

"Kami akan terus berteman hingga memiliki pasangan, jadi tenang saja bibi." Ucap Chocho.

"A-apa maksudmu Chocho!" Ucap Sarada, bahkan wajahnya merona.

Ino hanya tersenyum melihat mereka, Ino jadi mengingat saat masih sekolah dulu, hanya dia, Tenten, dan Temari yang mengerti akan keadaan Sakura sebagai keturunan miko, mereka pun tidak peduli akan hal itu dan tetap berteman dengan Sakura.

"Terima kasih bibi Ino, sampai jumpa lagi." Ucap Sarada dan pamit pada Ino sambil membawa bunga untuk ibunya.

"Datang lagi." Ucap Ino dan melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah kedua anak itu keluar, seorang pria berjalan masuk dan cukup membuat Ino terkejut.

"Tolong bunganya yang ini dan ini." Ucap pria berkulit putih pucat itu, menunjuk bunga yang di inginkannya, pria itu menatap ke arah si pemilik toko yang tidak juga bergerak. "Maaf, nona, apa aku bisa membeli bunga di sini?" Tegur pria itu.

"Ah, ma-maaf, bunga yang mana?" Ucap Ino, segera membuyarkan lamunannya, pria yang sedang membeli bunga ini sangat mirip dengan seseorang pernah di temuinya dulu.

"Bunga yang berwana kuning dan putih di sana." Ucap pria itu.

"Apa untuk pacar?" Ucap Ino, sekedar memastikan sebelum di rangkainya dalam bentuk buket.

"Ah, bukan, hanya untuk seorang teman." Ucap pria itu.

Ino mulai menata bunga itu, membungkusnya dengan kain tissu berwarna ungu lembut dan pita berwarna senada, kembali di bungkus dengan plastik bening agar bertahan lama.

"Silahkan bunganya." Ucap Ino, memberikan bunga itu dan terus menatap wajah pria itu.

"Dan tolong bunga mawar yang di sana, bisa di bungkus juga?" Ucap pria itu, dia ingin membeli lagi.

"Tentu." Ucap Ino, dia pun kembali mengerjakan bunga itu.

Ino sedang menjumlah harganya dan pria itu membayarnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap pria itu dan senyumnya terlihat manis.

" _Mereka sungguh mirip."_ Batin Ino.

Belum sempat keluar, pria itu berbalik dan menatap Ino. "Apa anda punya pacar?" Tanya pria itu.

"Pa-pacar? A-aku tidak punya." Ucap Ino gugup.

"Begitu yaa, ini, sebenarnya tidak begitu pantas, tapi maukah menerima bunga ini." Ucap pria itu dan memberikan buket bunga mawar yang terakhir di belinya.

"U-untukku?" Ucap Ino, sedikit tidak percaya, pria itu memberikan bunga mawar itu padanya.

"Iya, entah mengapa seperti kita pernah bertemu, tapi mungin hanya perasaanku saja." Ucap pria itu dan tersenyum.

"Uhm, aku rasa kita seperti pernah bertemu." Ucap Ino dan menahan dirinya agar tidak terharu.

Pria berkulit pucat itu tersenyum manis di depan Ino dan memperkenalkan dirinya, sejak lama pria itu mulai memperhatikan toko bunga yang berdiri di sisi jalan itu, dia sedikit tertarik pada si pemiliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Aku tidak ada masalah denganmu!" Ucap Chocho kesal, beberapa murid perempuan mengganggunya, menganggap Chocho anak yang tidak pantas dan hanya merusak pemandangan, mereka sengaja membawa tas milik Chocho dan membuangnya di samping bangunan sekolah, melempar buku-bukunya dan mengejek gadis itu.

"Kau seharusnya pindah sekolah, gemuk."

"Aku tidak gemuk!" Marah Chocho, dia pun mengamuk dan membalas murid-murid itu, sayangnya dia kalah jumlah dan membuat Chocho kewalahan.

Chocho sampai berlutut, ada luka cakar dan bekas pukulan di wajahnya.

"Dengarkan kata-kata kami." Ucap mereka, setelah memberi peringatan pada Chocho.

Gadis itu memungut barang-barang dan menyimpannya kembali dalam tas, pakaian seragamnya sampai robek di tarik oleh para murid itu. sejujurnya Chocho tidak begitu peduli pada ancaman mereka, tapi dia tidak ingin perlakukan seperti ini terus-menerus.

Esoknya.

Sarada menatap bangku kosong di sebelahnya, saat pergi pun Chocho tidak bersamanya, Chocho tidak hadir hari ini tanpa keterangan. Beberapa murid menatap bangku Chocho dan tertawa pelan, Sarada masih tidak mengerti, apa yang telah terjadi saat dia tidak bersama Chocho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Akemichi**

"Anak itu entah kenapa tidak mau pergi sekolah." Ucap ayah Chocho, bingung saat menanyakan pada Chocho alasannya tidak bersekolah.

Sarada baru pertama kali mengunjungi rumah Chocho, ayahnya pun sangat ramah dan mengantar Sarada hingga ke kamar Chocho, membuka kamar itu dan di dalamnya penuh dengan makanan _snack,_ coklat dan berbagai jenis minuman manis.

"Chocho, ayah sudah katakan padamu untuk berhenti memakan makanan seperti ini! Beratmu akan bertambah, nak!" Tegur Chouji Akemichi.

"Ayah sendiri selalu sembunyi-sembunyi saat makan keripik kentang, takut ketahuan ibu dan di marahi." Sindir Chocho.

"Dasar. Temanmu berkunjung." Ucap Chouji, berusaha menjaga sikap.

Chocho melihat ke arah pintu dan Sarada berjalan masuk. "Silahkan nikmati waktu kalian berdua." Ucap Chouji dan berjalan turun dari lantai dua kamar anaknya.

"Kenapa tidak ke sekolah?" Tanya Sarada, menyingkirkan beberapa bungkusan bekas _snack_ dan duduk sana.

"Aku malas." Ucap Chocho, sibuk menonton tv yang ada di kamarnya dan mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk memakan cemilannya.

"Jika kau ada masalah kau harus katakan padaku."

"Tidak ada masalah, aku hanya malas." Ucap Chocho.

Sarada memperhatikan Chocho dan melihat sejenak ada beberapa plester di bagian tangan dan di pipinya.

"Aku akan lebih marah jika mencari tahu sendiri." Ucap Sarada.

Chocho berhenti memakan cemilannya dan terdiam.

"Sarada."

"Hn?"

"Apa ada hal yang namanya pantas atau tidak pantas?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku harap bisa menjadi sepertimu, aku bisa menyuruh para hantu mengganggu mereka." Ucap Chocho dan terseyum.

"Mereka?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa."

"Katakan saja Chocho."

"Tidak Sarada, aku sangat menyayangimu, jika kau terlibat dalam masalah lagi kau akan kesulitan, sudah cukup dengan isu-isu aneh murid-murid lain tentang keluargamu yang katanya kena kutukan, itu benar- benar aneh, mana ada orang yang tinggal di kuil terkena kutukan, nanti saat tahun baru, kau harus membuat tulisan di sebuah papan, bagi yang mengejek keluargamu itu kena kutukan, jangan pernah berdoa dan menginjak kuil." Ucap Chocho.

Sarada tertawa, detik berikutnya dia terdiam dan memikirkan ucapan Chocho. "Aku sudah tidak peduli akan ucapan mereka, aku punya banyak orang yang selalu berada di pihakku." Ucap Sarada, menatap ke arah Chocho, "Tapi aku tidak ingin sahabatku sendiri seperti ini, jadi tolong biarkan aku membantumu, setidaknya aku bisa menyuruh para hantu yang berdiam diri di sana mengganggu mereka." Tambah Sarada.

"Jadi benar, bisa menyuruh mereka?" Ucap Chocho, merangkak ke arah Sarada dengan wajah penasaran.

"Sebenarnya itu melanggar peraturan, miko tidak boleh menggunakan hantu untuk menjahili." Ucap Sarada.

"Aku pikir bisa."

"Tapi jika ibu dan nenekku tidak tahu, aku bisa melakukannya, ini rahasia antara kita saja, janji?"

"Janji!" Ucap Chocho.

 **.**

 **.**

Di sekolah,

Seperti yang di katakan Sarada, dia benar-benar menyuruh para hantu mengganggu murid-murid yang sudah membuat Chocho tidak masuk sekolah, mereka benar-benar kapok sampai tidak berani masuk sekolah, Chocho merasa sedikit lega bisa membalas mereka tanpa Sarada harus campur tangan, meskipun secara tidak langsung, namun hal ini di ketahui oleh guru mereka setelah mengunjungi murid yang tidak ingin masuk sekolah hingga seminggu.

Saat ini,

Sarada duduk tenang dan menundukkan wajahnya, Sakura berada di sampingnya, di hadapannya seorang wali-kelas Sarada yang merupakan warga Konoha, dia tahu betul akan keturunan Haruno yang selalu di ceritakan turun temurun.

"Jadi, bapak harap kau tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk mengganggu teman-temanmu lagi, mereka akan terus tidak ingin bersekolah dan nilai mereka akan anjlok, bahkan lebih parah, mereka tidak akan pernah lulus." Ucap Konohamaru, wali-kelas Sarada.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, saat ini Sarada masih dalam usianya yang belum bisa mengontrol kekuatannya, aku harap berikutnya tidak akan terjadi lagi." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak menyangka jika Sarada malah berbuat usil menggunakan hantu-hantu itu.

"Aku mengerti, saat di usia yang sedang memasuki remaja, anak-anak kesulitan dalam mengontrol emosi mereka."

"Sarada, dengarkan kata gurumu." Tegur Sakura pada anaknya.

"Baik, bu. Maaf, pak, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucap Sarada.

Setelah guru Sarada pulang.

Sakura masih menasehati Sarada, dia benar-benar bingung akan sikap anaknya, dia sudah pandai mengontrol kekuatannya, meredam emosinya, kepintarannya bahkan membuatnya benar-benar bisa memikirkan segalanya sebelum bertindak.

"Berapa kali ibu selalu mengatakan padamu, kau harus bersikap normal, apa itu susah?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku sudah bersikap normal, bu."

"Normal apanya! Kau menggunakan hantu-hantu itu? Dengar Sarada, kelebihan kita bukan untuk membuat hal semacam itu, tapi melindungi orang-orang di sini."

"Apa gunanya melindungi mereka jika mereka mengatakan kuil ini terkutuk! Bahkan seluruh keluarga Haruno itu di kutuk!" Nada suara Sarada meninggi.

"Kenapa masih mendengar ucapan mereka!"

"Aku benar-benar kesal, bu, selama ini aku terus menahan diri untuk tetap menjaga sikap, tapi aku kesulitan, bu."

"Hanya beberapa orang saja yang memikirkan hal itu, yang lain masih sangat menghormati kita."

"Ibu, apa ibu tahu, mereka bahkan mempertanyakan aku sebagai penerus miko, dari mana aku? Bahkan ayah tidak pernah dilihat sekali pun."

Sakura terdiam, sejak awal semua adalah kesalahannya.

"Sejujurnya, jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku tidak ingin menjadi miko, aku tidak ingin meneruskan hal yang sudah di lakukan leluhur kita, jika dewasa nanti, aku ingin belajar sejauh mungkin." Ucap Sarada.

Akhirnya sikap yang terus di jaga membuatnya lelah, Sarada tidak ingin seperti ibunya, bahkan dengan ucapan yang terdengar hebat harus menjaga kedamaian kota Konoha ini, bahkan tidak semua orang mengetahui siapa miko itu sendiri.

"Jika saja kau tidak ada, kota ini akan hancur, Sarada." Ucap Sakura, dia pun lelah, lelah memberi berbagai nasehat kepada anak dengan pemikiran yang lebih luas ini.

"Ibu, itu hanya cerita di jaman kuno, itu tidak akan terjadi, ayo kita keluar dari sini dan lakukan banyak hal di luar sana." Ucap Sarada.

"Kau tidak mengerti, nak."

"Aku mengerti bu, sangat mengerti, mereka hanya membohongi kita jika kota akan hancur, memangnya kita siapa bu? Kita juga manusia yang hanya mendapat sedikit kelebihan."

 **Plaakkk!**

Sakura tersadar apa yang di lakukannya, dia menampar Sarada.

"Maaf, ibu tidak bermaksud." Ucap Sakura, dia pun terlihat panik.

Sarada terlihat menghela napas, kesal. "Cukup ibu, aku ingin tinggal bersama kakek dan nenek saja." Ucap Sarada, berlari ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa? Tidak, jangan lakukan itu, Sarada, ini benar-benar terjadi, saat ibu juga meninggalkan kuil, hal itu benar-benar terjadi, banyak rumah warga yang hancur." Ucap Sakura, masih memohon pada anaknya agar tidak melakukan apa yang di inginkannya.

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya." Ucap Sarada.

"Jangan Sarada! Ibu mohon padamu." Ucap Sakura, memohon pada Sarada.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Ucap nenek Chiyo, dia baru saja kembali dari kuil.

"Aku akan tinggal bersama nenek dan kakek." Ucap Sarada.

"Seorang penerus miko tidak boleh meninggalkan kuil." Ucap nenek Chiyo

"Di jaman modern hal semacam itu tidak akan terjadi, nek."

"Oh, pemikiran anak modern yaa. Jika kau bisa melawan nenek, nenek akan membiarkanmu pergi, terserah kemana pun, bahkan itu keluar dari kota Konoha." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Nenek, apa yang nenek katakan?" Ucap Sakura, nenek Chiyo menantang Sarada.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti nenek buyut." Ucap Sarada.

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin bisa menyentuh nenek?" Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Sarada merasa di remehkan, dia menerima tantangan nenek buyutnya itu, di halaman kuil, bahkan Sarada sudah bersiap, hanya sampai dia bisa menyentuh neneknya, tidak perlu ada saling memukul. Sakura terlihat takut, dia sudah tahu bagaimana neneknya itu.

"Sarada, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, minta maaf pada nenek dan tetaplah di kuil."

"Tidak, bu, aku tidak ingin menarik kata-kataku." Ucap Sarada.

"Ayah dan anak sama saja, kalian benar-benar sama-sama keras kepala." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Mendengar hal itu, Sarada menjadi kesal, dia kesal karena selama ini tidak pernah melihat sosok ayahnya dan selalu saja di samakan.

 **Kekkai!**

Sarada mulai bergerak dengan kekkainya, menahan pergerakan neneknya dan bergerak ke arahnya, sayangnya setiap kekkai yang di buatnya di hancurkan begitu saja. Sakura terlihat khawatir, berharap mereka berdua tidak berlebihan.

Mau sampai kapan pun Sarada tidak pernah berhasil bergerak sedikit pun ke arah neneknya. Memikirkan cara lain, menggunakan kekkai sebanyak-banyaknya, bahkan jika energinya terkuras.

"Masih belum cukup untuk bisa kau mengalahkan nenek." Ucap Chiyo dan terlihat santai melawan cicitnya itu.

"Nenek, sudahlah. Sarada berhenti." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak bu, aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkan nenek." Ucap Sarada dengan segala tekatnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sarada terlihat kesal, apapun yang di lakukan neneknya jauh lebih lincah, meskipun umurnya sangat-sangat tua, tapi dia terlihat santai untuk bergerak.

"Ada apa? Menyerah? Nenek cukup bangga akan kekuatanmu Sarada, setidaknya masih tidak jauh lebih hebat dari ibumu." Ucap Chiyo.

"Apa maksud nenek? Aku jauh lebih kuat dari ibu."

"Ibumu bahkan bisa memanggil empat iblis dan mengontrol mereka semua, tidak ada miko yang sanggup memanggil iblis sebanyak itu dan lagi, salah satu iblisnya adalah iblis lagenda, butuh kekuatan besar untuk memanggilny-."

"-Sekarang!" Teriak Sarada, dia tidak mendengar segala ucapan neneknya, gadis itu sibuk bergerak mendekati neneknya, hampir menyentuh neneknya, sayangnya Chiyo membuat kekkai di hadapannya dan wajah Sarada terbentur kekkai itu.

 **Bughht!**

"Sarada!" Panik Sakura, segera berlari ke arah anaknya dan membantu Sarada berdiri, yang tadi itu adalah benturan yang cukup keras. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sakura, khawatir.

"Aku tetap ingin keluar dan tidak ingin di kuil!" Ucap Sarada, dia semakin kesal.

"Sarada tenanglah." Ucap Sakura.

"Ibu yang tidak mengerti keadaanku."

"Sarada, jaga sikapmu sebagai seorang miko."

"Aku tidak mau menjadi miko, bu."

"Kalau begitu marahlah jika kau mau." Ucap nenek Chiyo, menurutnya yang tadi itu cukup cepat, seorang manusia normal tidak mungkin secepat itu.

 **Buuffff..!**

Tiba-tiba kepulan asap menutupi tubuh Sarada, setelah asap itu menghilang, Sakura benar-benar terkejut, seekor anak serigala di hadapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku!" Panik Sarada, melihat kaki dan tangannya berubah.

"Sudah waktunya ternyata." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Nenek, ada apa ini? Sarada berubah menjadi serigala?"

"Tenang saja, ini hal normal karena dia adalah iblis serigala walaupun hanya setengah."

"Ibu, bagaimana aku bisa berubah? Bagaimana ini?" Ucap Sarada, dia bahkan terlihat panik.

"Tenanglah Sarada, kau akan kembali seperti semula, sekarang tenang dan pusatkan pikiran untuk berubah." Ucap Sakura, dia berusaha membimbing anaknya dengan baik.

Sarada menenangkan diri dan terfokus untuk mengubah wujudnya, dia sudah berlatih untuk memusatkan energinya, Sarada jauh lebih pandai untuk mengontrol kekuatannya.

 **Bufff..!**

Sarada kembali seperti semula, dia sampai memeluk ibunya, rasa takut jika dia tidak berubah menjadi manusia kembali jauh lebih besar, memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya jika terus menjadi seekor serigala.

"Apa ini akan terus terjadi padaku?"

"Ibu bukan seorang iblis, jadi ibu tidak tahu, mungkin kita akan bertemu seseorang untuk memberimu sedikit penjelasan." Ucap Sakura.

"Sekarang apa masih mau melawan nenek? Kau akan keluar dari kuil ini dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seekor serigala di luar sana, apa kau tidak memikirkan apa tanggapan orang saat melihat wujudmu?" ucap nenek Chiyo, saat ini cukup tepat, kekuatan iblis Sarada sudah mulai muncul, hal ini bisa menjadi satu-satunya alasan agar Sarada mengubur pikirannya itu untuk pergi jauh dan tetap berada di kuil.

Sarada menundukkan wajahnya.

"Nenek pikir dengan kemampuanmu yang lebih baik akan membuatmu siap menjadi seorang miko, tapi sikapmu belum cukup, akhir-akhir ini para miko mulai membangkang akan takdirnya, nenek saja menjalankan generasi miko hingga dua kali, tapi tak pernah ada niat untuk keluar dari kuil, karena nenek percaya apapun yang nenek lakukan, apapun yang nenek pertahankan untuk demi melindungi kota ini tidak akan sia-sia, karena ada begitu banyak nyawa yang nenek bisa lindungi di sini."

"Nenek, maafkan Sarada, nenek tahu kan, dia hanya masih belum berpikiran matang tentang segala tindakannya." Ucap Sakura, berusaha melindungi Sarada.

"Jangan memanjakannya Sakura, kau sendiri sudah cukup membuat masalah dulunya."

"Maaf."

Sarada menatap ibunya, memikirkan jika masalah yang di buat ibunya dulu mungkin jauh lebih parah darinya

"Sekarang, didik anakmu lebih baik lagi, untuk sementara waktu, nenek akan tetap berada di kuil utama, aku rasa Sarada sudah siap menjadi seorang miko, tapi sikapnya harus perlu di ubah."

"Baik, nek."

Hingga neneknya masuk ke dalam rumah, Sarada tidak mengucapkan apapun, dia masih terdiam dengan segala pikiran di kepalanya yang campur aduk tentang dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang di katakan Sakura, dia membawa anaknya menemui Neji di kuil Taki, Sakura baru bertemu kembali dengan Hinata, dia jauh lebih dewasa sekarang, sikapnya begitu tenang dan mengingatkan Sakura pada Hinata yang pernah muncul saat Naruto dalam masalah. Kabar lainnya, ayah Neji sudah meninggal, dia sudah berusaha bertahan di usianya tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk manusia biasa.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, iblismu sudah pernah mengatakan padaku, dulu." Ucap Neji.

"Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak tahu jika Neji dan Sasuke pernah berbicara bersama.

Sarada menatap ke arah orang yang katanya juga adalah setengah iblis, pria itu pun mengatakan jika dulu pernah berbicara dengan ayahnya.

"Sasuke datang ke kuil Taki sendirian, dia hanya meminta padaku, hanya berjaga-jaga jika benar kalian akan memiliki anak, sekarang aku tahu apa yang diucapkan saat itu akan terjadi dan dia adalah anak itu?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau mulai merasakan ada kekuatan aneh di dalam dirimu?" Ucap Neji pada Sarada.

"A-aku tidak tahu, hanya saja aku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serigala."

"Itu tanda awal kau akan menjadi iblis, sebagai setengah iblis, tetap saja kita ini adalah iblis, berada di dunia manusia cukup sulit, kau bisa menjadi iblis jahat jika tanpa ada yang mengendalikanmu, tapi kau seorang miko, kau adalah iblisnya dan kau sendiri yang akan mengontrol kekuatanmu itu." Jelas Neji.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ucap Sarada.

"Apa kau bisa mengendalikan energi mikomu?"

"Tentu, aku sudah bisa melakukannya."

"Ah itu bagus, ini hanya teknik sederhana, di saat kau berubah tanpa sadar, pusatkan saja kekuatanmu untuk berubah kembali, sebenarnya ini akan sedikit sulit, dan juga kau harus menahan emosi yang berlebihan, ketika kau lepas kendali, darah iblis akan lebih menguasimu dan itu akan mengubah siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Selama bertahun-tahun aku terus berlatih agar kekuatan iblis tidak menguasiku, aku ingin tetap menjadi manusia dan sekarang aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku itu."

Sarada mendengar segalanya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu, ini sebagai permintaan dari ayahmu." Ucap Neji.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Sarada, tidak percaya jika Neji akan mengajarinya.

"Maaf jika merepotkanmu, Neji." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini sebagai balasanku pada iblis serigala."

 **.**

 **.**

Neji mendapat ijin dari Hinata, sementara waktu dia akan mengajari Sarada untuk memanfaatkan kekuatan iblisnya, di samping itu nenek Chiyo kurang setuju jika Sarada menggunakan kekuatan iblis itu, dia ingin Sarada tetap menggunakan kekuatan mikonya.

"Aku yakin dia akan menjadi miko terkuat nenek." Ucap Sakura.

"Tetap saja, itu adalah kekuatan iblis."

"Aku pikir nenek akan menyayangi saat dia hadir di tengah-tengah kita."

"Itu adalah masalah yang berbeda, aku menyayanginya karena dia adalah cicitku satu-satunya, meskipun benar dia setengah iblis, tetap saja dia adalah keturunan kita." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Jadi, apa nenek masih mempermasalahkan jika dia menggunakan kekuatan iblis? Neji datang untuk membantunya mengendalikan diri saja."

"Terserahlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada anakmu itu, nenek hanya akan mengawasinya."

Sementara itu, Neji memberi sedikit instruksi pada Sarada.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengajariku?" Ucap Sarada, sedikit penasaran akan alasan Neji.

"Kau harus tahu, ayahmu itu iblis serigala yang dimana kedudukannya cukup tertinggi di dunianya, iblis elit yang sangat sulit untuk mendengar siapapun, mereka merasa merekalah yang lebih kuat dari seluruh iblis yang ada."

"Aku baru saja mendengar hal lain dari ayahku, beberapa orang yang kenal ayahku selalu menyanjungnya." Ucap Sarada, sedikit berbeda, Neji lebih mengatakan tentang sisi buruk ayahnya.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan apa yang aku lihat darinya, nah sekarang, kekuatan iblismu akan menjadi senjata untukmu." Neji memperlihatkan sebuah pedang panjang miliknya. "Dulunya aku tidak begitu mengetahui untuk menggunakan kekuatanku ini, ayahku berusaha membuatku untuk bisa mengendalikannya. Dia memberiku sebuah pedang, salah satu pusaka milik miko, pedang ini kuat, tapi tidak akan begitu kuat jika tidak di gunakan dengan baik, aku menyalurkan seluruh kekuatanku di dalam pedang ini, bahkan iblis terkuat sekali pun bisa aku tebas." Jelas Neji.

Setelah menjelaskan segalanya, Sarada akan menggunakan kekuatannya, berpusat pada kekuatan di tangan dan kecepatan, jika Sarada berhasil, bahkan batu raksasa pun bisa di hancurkannya dengan sekali pukul dan kecepatannya bisa melebihi manusia biasa.

Hal yang di ajarkan Neji tidak sia-sia, Sarada cepat sekali untuk melakukan apa yang di ajarkannya, dia benar-benar miko jenius dan memiliki kekuatan besar.

"Berhenti mengganggu iblis jahat!"

 **Bught!**

Iblis dalam wujud monster aneh itu hancur berkeping-keping, ini adalah hasil dari latihannya selama sebulan.

"Ibu lihat itu, ibu!" Ucap Sarada girang, dia akhirnya melawan iblis jahat dan juga memperlihatkan kekuatannya, Sakura hanya mengawasi anak semata wayangnya itu, setiap dia melawan seorang iblis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuil Utama.**

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar anak itu?" Ucap Biwako.

"Dia benar-benar jadi miko terkuat dan sangat pandai menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya tanpa mengubah wujudnya." Ucap Chiyo, meskipun awalnya kecewa, dia salut akan cicitnya itu, Sarada adalah miko yang paling jenius.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, bagaimana dia bisa mengontrol kekuatannya itu?"

"Seorang pendamping miko dari kuil Taki, Neji Hyuuga yang setengah iblis, dia datang ke kuil Konoha hanya untuk melatih Sarada."

"Neji Hyuuga yaa, nama yang benar-benar membuatku teringat akan hal dulu, dia menjadi satu-satunya setengah iblis yang mengubah pemikiran para tetua di jaman dulu. Awalnya para tetua menganggap setengah iblis itu adalah musuh dan hal yang tidak boleh ada di dunia manusia, tapi Neji dan ayahnya berusaha membuat pemikiran itu berubah."

"Kau benar, dan sekarang dia membuat Sarada percaya diri akan dirinya meskipun dia juga setengah iblis."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha.**

"Hati-hati, jangan dekat dengannya, dia itu terkena kutukan." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki pada teman-temannya saat Sarada akan melewatinya bersama Chocho.

Gadis itu berhenti dan menatap tajam pada anak laki-laki yang masih saja meledeknya.

"Dengarkan aku, aku adalah miko terhormat dan terkuat di kuil Konoha, kau hanya ranting kecil yang bahkan mudah aku patahkan, tapi dari pada hal itu aku akan lebih senang mengutukmu." Ucap Sarada.

Anak laki-laki itu merinding sendiri dan takut melihat Sarada, mereka memilih pergi dari pada mencari masalah.

"Sekarang menggunakan kata-kata tajam dari pada menggunakan hantu yaa?" Ucap Chocho.

"Ibuku akan menegurku lagi jika seenaknya menggunakan roh yang sedang bergentayangan."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksudmu membuatmu melakukan itu, tapi menggunakan kata-kata juga bagus, kutuk saja mereka jadi snack kripik kentang."

"Hahaha, itu ide bagus jika aku punya kekuatan mengutuk." Ucap Sarada.

Setelah kegiatan sekolahnya berakhir. Sarada harus membersihkan gudang bagian belakang tempat menyimpan buku-buku, disana begitu banyak mantera, Sakura tidak pernah menggunakan tempat itu lagi semenjak Sarada ada, dia jadi terus mengurus Sarada dan memilih untuk menutup gudang itu.

"Ada banyak catatan miko dengan menggunakan bahasa yang sulit aku mengerti." Ucap Sarada, sesekali membersihkan buku itu, sesekali membukanya dan melihat apa yang tertulis.

"Buku itu sudah sangat lama sekali, bahkan sebelum nenek buyut lahir."

"Jadi ini buku bersejarah?"

"Mungkin saja. Ibu akan mengambil karton lagi, buku-buku ini sudah harus di simpan saja dan gudangnya bisa berguna untuk menyimpan hal lain." Ucap Sakura, berjalan keluar dan mencari karton-karton kosong.

Saat membuka sebuah karton, di dalamnya berisikan pakaian milik iblisnya dulu.

"Aku sampai lupa dengan barang-barang ini, sebaiknya di simpan di gudang juga." Ucap Sakura.

Sementara itu Sarada masih membersihkan buku-buku itu dari debu, salah satu buku membuatnya sedikit penasaran, membawanya dan menyimpannya di dalam kamarnya, dia akan membacanya nanti.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Ucap Sakura dan tidak menemukan Sarada di sana. "Sarada?" Panggilnya.

"Tunggu, bu, aku habis dari toilet." Ucap Sarada dan baru kembali.

"Cepatlah, ini harus selesai sebelum kita makan malam."

"Iya, bu."

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya, saat Sarada sedang sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya, dia mengingat akan buku yang di bawanya dari gudang, hanya buku itu yang bisa di bacanya dengan mudah.

"Apa benar dengan mantera ini bisa memanggil iblis? Para miko jaman dulu menggunakan iblis untuk membantu mereka melawan iblis jahat, kenapa harus menggunakan iblis? Bukannya iblis akan jahat? Tapi kata paman Neji, iblis tidak akan jahat jika mereka punya majikan, seorang miko bisa membuat mereka bertahan di dunia manusia tanpa menjadi iblis jahat, jadi apa semacam pelayan? Ibu dulunya punya empat iblis, aku sangat penasaran, bagaimana iblis yang di panggil itu? Ibu sampai jatuh cinta pada ayah. Apa mereka berbeda dengan iblis jahat yang berwajah aneh dan seram?"

Sarada membolak-balikkan buku itu, menatapnya dan dia tidak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya, mengambil sebuah spidol dan menggambar sebuah lingkaran mantera dilantai kamarnya.

"Aku akan mencobanya, apa aku juga bisa memanggil seorang iblis?"

Sarada benar-benar melakukannya, gambar lingkaran mantera itu telah selesai, melukai sedikit jarinya dan meneteskan darahnya di atas gambar itu, dia pun mulai membacakan sebuah mantera dan hal aneh terjadi, ini untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat sebuah cahaya keluar dari gambar yang ada di lantai itu, tak lama kemudian, sesuatu muncul dari sana, seekor iblis serigala. Sarada menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap tidak percaya, dia benar-benar memanggil iblis, tapi wujudnya seperti serigala biasa, hanya saja lebih besar.

"Kau, anak manusia, beraninya memanggilku." Ucap serigala itu dan menatap tidak senang pada anak gadis itu, Sarada tidak takut, hanya saja dia masih tidak bisa percaya.

"Apa kau benar iblis?" Ucap Sarada, memastikan.

"Jika benar aku iblis, kau mau apa?" Ucap iblis serigala itu, dia tidak senang jika di panggil seperti ini dan lagi majikannya adalah seorang gadis yang masih sangat muda. Menatapnya dan sesuatu membuat iblis serigala ini merasa aneh, dia mencium bau berbeda dari anak manusia di hadapannya dan lagi bau yang familiar.

 **Sraak!**

Pintu kamar Sarada terbuka, Sarada terkejut ibunya datang dan melihatnya memanggil iblis.

"I-ibu? Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya." Ucap Sarada panik, dia sampai ketakutan jika ibunya marah besar.

Namun sesuatu hal aneh yang terjadi, ibunya tidak sedang marah, tapi tatapan itu terlihat sedih dan air mata menuruni pipi ibunya.

"Ibu, maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, aku akan mencoba mengembalikan iblis ini kedunianya." Ucap Sarada, dia kembali membaca buku kuno itu dan berusaha mencari cara untuk mengembalikan iblis serigala itu.

"Tunggu, jangan lakukan Sarada." Ucap Sakura, masih tidak percaya akan hal ini, segera mencegat Sarada untuk tidak mengembalikan iblis itu, iblis yang sangat dikenalnya, bahkan saat itu dia merasakan jika dia ada di sini, maka dari itu Sakura berlari ke arah kamar Sarada untuk memastikan jika perasaan ini benar, dia menyadari kehadirannya.

 **Buffff..!**

Serigala itu mengubah wujud menjadi manusia dan Sarada bisa melihat itu, seorang pria dengan hakama dan jubah hitamnya, rambut hitam dan mata onyxnya.

"Sakura." Ucap iblis itu.

Sarada sampai kebingungan, ibunya menangis dan iblis itu mengetahui nama ibunya, detik berikutnya yang di lihatnya adalah ibunya berlari dan memeluk pria-iblis serigala itu, ibunya sampai menangis dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau kembali?" Ucap Sakura.

"Seseorang memanggilku kesini." Ucap Sasuke.

Keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka dan sama-sama menatap ke arah Sarada.

"Ibu? Siapa dia?" Ucap Sarada, bingung.

Sasuke kembali menatap ke arah Sakura dan sebuah anggukan pelan darinya, sebuah senyum di wajah pria ini, dia mencium bau yang sama darinya, ternyata gadis manusia itu adalah anaknya.

"Namanya Sarada." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Nama yang indah. Maaf atas ucapanku yang sebelumnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dia adalah ayahmu, Sarada." Ucap Sakura.

Sarada sangat terkejut, dia tidak menyangka jika iblis yang di panggilnya adalah ayahnya sendiri, gadis itu berdiri dan berlari memeluk Sasuke, dia merindukan sosok ayah yang tak pernah di lihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sarada Pov.**

Hari ini aku melihat ayahku, aku tidak tahu jika aku memanggil ayahku sendiri, dia adalah iblis serigala yang begitu tampan, pantas saja ibu jatuh cinta padanya, dia sangat pintar, dari kalangan elit, dan juga pandai memasak, kelebihannya adalah bisa menyembuhkan, dan ibu baru saja menyadari hal itu, dia tidak tahu jika selama ini, luka-luka di tubuhnya di sembuhkan oleh ayah, aku rasa ibuku dulunya miko yang ceroboh seperti kata nenek buyut.

Saat itu aku mengintip di ruangan tengah, nenek buyut seperti sedang menceramahi dan memarahi ayah, ibu sampai bingung ingin menghentikan nenek buyut. Nenek dan kakek terlihat senang melihat ayah kembali, mereka menyambutnya seperti ayah baru saja pulang dari perjalanan jauhnya.

Aku rasa kehidupanku menjadi lengkap saat ayah kembali, namun sekarang.

"Meskipun aku iblis yang kau panggil dan kau adalah majikanku, tidak mungkin kau akan menyuruh ayahmu melawan iblis jahat, dimana sopan santunmu sebagai seorang anak." Ucapnya, cara bicaranya benar-benar terdengar menyebalkan, bagaimana ibu bisa tahan dengan pria seperti ini? "Karena aku tahu, anakku adalah seorang miko yang kuat, ibumu sudah menceritakan pada ayah." Ucapnya.

Tapi di setiap ucapannya membuatku senang, dia selalu menganggumiku sebagai anaknya dan senang akan diriku yang mudah mengendalikan kekuatan iblis ini, semuanya berkat paman Neji dan lagi itu adalah permintaan ayah, dia yang meminta paman Neji untuk mengajariku. Aku jadi mengingat ucapan paman Neji, dia juga benar, ayah pria yang terlalu elit dan cara bicaranya seperti merendahkan siapapun.

Aku mendengar ibuku dan ayah bercerita tentang iblis lainnya, iblis ibu ada empat, artinya ada lagi tiga iblis lainnya, kata ayah mereka hanya pernah bertemu beberapa kali, setelahnya tidak pernah lagi, karena punya area dan wilayah masing-masing.

Wajah ibu jadi sering berseri-seri, dia tidak terlihat sedih lagi semenjak ayah datang, dan sekarang akulah yang menjadi majikan bagi ayahku sendiri, hehehe ini terdengar lucu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ibu." Ucapku.

"Ada apa Sarada?"

"Apa ayah berbicara seperti itu pada ibu juga? Dia benar-benar pria arogan yaa." Bisik Sarada pada ibunya, saat memanggil Sasuke dia seperti tidak senang.

Sakura mengingat masa lalunya saat memanggil Sasuke, hanya ada senyum di wajah Sakura.

"Dia memang seperti itu, tapi hatinya baik kok."

"Apa karena sekarang ibu mencintainya?" Ucap Sarada dan menatap malas pada ibunya itu. "Ibu suka dengan pria yang tampan yaa?"

 **Blussh~**

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, pokoknya ayahmu pria yang baik." Gugup Sakura.

"Yaa, aku senang mendengarnya, aku senang melihat ibuku tidak bersedih lagi."

"Apa-apaan sih, cepat sana, kau akan terlambat." Ucap Sakura menegur anaknya. "Jangan lupa bekalmu." Tambah Sakura.

"Iya, aku pergi ibu." Ucap Sarada, berjalan ke arah ruangan tengah, sedikit ragu, dia hanya mematung dan menatap Sasuke yang sedang bersantai.

"Kau tidak pamit pada ayah?" Ucap Sasuke, dia bisa melihat rasa canggung gadis itu padanya.

Sarada tersenyum dan berlari ke arah Sasuke, memeluk ayahnya dan pamit padanya. "Aku pergi, ayah." Ucapnya dan berjalan keluar rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya..~ bisa kelarin sequelnya, *terharu T-T

di chapter ini menjadi pelengkap dan hadiah untuk perpisahan, fic **"Gadis kuil dan para pengikutnya"** ada rasa sedih, terharu dan manis di dalamnya, *mungkin cuma author yng rasakan XD) Bagaimana dengan reader? author menceritakan sedikit kisah sarada yang tidak jauh beda dengan Sakura saat menjadi miko, semoga terhibur dengan alur tambahan yang singkat ini.

Sejak awal fic ini berpusat pada Sakura, karakter lainnya hanya tambahan agar alur fic ini lebih berkembang. jadi untuk cerita iblis lainnya author udah stop sejak final chapter, peran mereka telah Selesai, jika di bahas lagi akan semakin panjang dan author akan berpikir keras lagi untuk alur yang ditambah, mungkin akan ada banyak pertanyaannya yang muncul seputar karakter lainnya.

Bagaimana kabar Hinata dan Naruto? Author udah anggap kisah mereka selesai saat chapter "Iblis rubah" dan tidak akan di singgung lagi di sini.

Bagaimana Hanare dan Itachi? Yah mereka begitu-begitu saja, sebenarnya mereka memang punya perasaan khusus masing-masing, sempat di singgung dan reader sendiri lah yang tebak-tebak saja Xd, Itachi tetap tidak akan mengingat tentang Sasuke, sama hal yang terjadi pada Naruto yang lupa pada Hinata, ini memang akan terjadi jika mereka terlahir kembali dan lupa segalanya yang pernah mereka lalui,

bagaimana Ino? Author memunculkan karekter yang mirip Sai, tapi dia bukan Sai, Sai sendiri tetap menjadi iblis kucing dan berada di dunianya.

Bagaimana dengan Kiba dan Naruto? Mereka menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasanya di dunia mereka.

Sedangkan Gaara, dia tetap menjadi iblis pendamping tetua Bansai.

siapa lagi yang perlu author bahas?

sepertinya itu saja.

dan sekarang Sasuke menjadi iblis pendamping untuk anaknya sendiri, hehehe.

.

Sekali lagi author mengucapkan terima kasih yang banyak atas dukungan para reader yang betah menunggu fic ini hingga benar-benar selesai, author pun lega membuat kalian tidak kena php lagi dalam menyelesaikan fic ini, karena author tahu bagaimana rasanya menunggu fic favorit yang tak kunjung update dan seperti hilang di telan bumi authornya. *sakit cuy, menunggu dengan rasa penasaran*

lebih dan kurangnya, author akan semakin belajar membuat fic yang lebih bagus lagi, apakah itu dari segi alur dan penulisan yang lebih baik lagi.

.

terakhir, terima kasih atas review yang sebelumnya. *hiks* *membungkuk dalam-dalam*

.

 **[ Sasuke Fans ]**


End file.
